Las Arenas del Tiempo
by PrincessMico
Summary: Una misión del Kazekage, hace que Hinata y Sasuke viajen juntos. durante ese viaje se conocerán y quizás, solo quizás, puedan cambiar mas de una cosa entre ellos.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Se dice que los viajes en el tiempo son por demás peligrosos, que incluso mover una piedra de su lugar podría desatar un mundo completamente distinto, un mundo que no conocíamos y cambiar el destino de miles de personas solo por mover un insignificante objeto. Pero si el presente es tan devastador, tan doloroso, tan triste y sombrío para muchos, ¿No vale la pena intentar mover esa simple piedra con tal de ver un poco de luz al final del camino? ¿Nos atreveríamos a cambiar ese futuro sin tener la certeza de que no será peor de lo que vivimos ahora? ¿Nos atreveríamos a ser los jueces y verdugos al tener la posibilidad de cambiar cosas que de otro modo no podríamos? Simplemente.. ¿Nos atreveríamos..?

El sol brillaba sobre la ahora recién reconstruida Konoha, varios aldeanos habían vuelto a la tierra que tantos les dieron para no dejarla caer. Para todos, las perdidas habían sido numerosas, varios muertos había dejado la devastadora guerra que habían vivido hace poco, varios familiares y amigos ahora estaban sepultados, siendo recordados como héroes por dar todo de ellos para defender el lugar que los vio nacer a todos.

Muchos de los que una vez fueron llamados novatos, ahora se alzaban por las grandezas que habían realizado, pero el costo fue muy alto para algunos. El equipo diez había perdido más personas queridas que cualquier otro equipo, no solo su sensei había fallecido sino también los padres de Ino y Shikamaru, dejándoles el peso de su clan sobre sus hombros pero también una increíble sensación de vacío por perder a personas tan allegadas a ellos. Lo más duro había sido volver y explicarles a sus madres que estos habían padecido en la guerra, la entereza con la que tomaron la noticia era tan falsa como que la guerra había sido solo un sueño, pero aun así ellas sabían el camino que habían elegido sus maridos y ahora solo podían velar por sus hijos. Otras de las grandes bajas, fue la que sufrió el equipo de Gai-sensei, se había visto reducido debido al fallecimiento de uno de sus integrantes, todos recordaban el sacrificio que Neji Hyuga había hecho durante la guerra con tal de proteger a su adorada prima. Si bien evito que inmensas estacas fueran clavadas en Naruto, lo cierto es que lo hizo sabiendo que quien se interpondría era Hinata, la peliazul era capaz de dar su vida por el rubio y él, como protector y como primo no lo iba a permitir, evitaría a toda costa que ella se sacrificara como una vez estuvo a punto de hacer.

No solo el equipo de Gai se había encontrado afectado por esa perdida, una persona que había cambiado completamente desde ese momento, también se vio afectada. Hinata, desde ese momento no volvió a ser la misma, rara vez sonreía y se había encerrado en sí misma al momento en que vio los ojos de su primo cerrarse por completo. Una parte de ella murió ese día con él y nunca más la iba a recuperar, y tampoco pretendía hacerlo ya que sin su primo, no le veía sentido. Si bien en un inicio no habían sido de los más allegados, con el tiempo lograron romper esa brecha que dividía a las dos familias para ser solo una, ellos dos eran más que primos, eran hermano. Hermanos que eligieron serlo y que no dejarían que nadie los separara, claro que el gran verdugo les tenía otro destino preparado. Otra vez se volvían a encontrar separados el uno del otro pero esta vez no iban a tener otra oportunidad, no contaban con una segunda oportunidad respecto a su relación, estaban separados hasta que ese mismo verdugo los uniera de nuevo en la eternidad.

En fin, varias vidas se habían perdidos y ninguna valía más que la otra, todas dolían y dolían demasiado para cualquiera que los recordara. Nunca en la historia de la aldea, había sido tan triste ver en esa gran piedra con nombres en ella, encontrar tantos que no merecían estar ahí por ahora. Tantos que tenían aun familias, amigos y compañeros por disfrutar, ahora se habían vuelto un simple nombre y un recuerdo.

A pesar de todo eso, la aldea trataba lo mejor posible, el volver a levantarse con la ayuda de todos. Cada uno ponía un poco para así ayudar a resurgir como un fénix. Los ninjas se dividían entre misiones y trabajos de construcción para así volver a su lugar, casa por casa. Las misiones no habían quedado de lado ya que aún quedaban ninjas renegados que aun buscaban pelear y desestabilizar el mundo shinobi. Y es por eso que, dentro de un inmenso complejo que de a poco se iba alzando de nuevo, una joven peliazul se encontraba sentada en el borde de su ventana mirando un punto indefinido en el horizonte, pensando únicamente en una persona que no estaba más a su lado. A los pocos minutos, llamaron a su puerta y con un sutil "pase", entro una de las encargadas de la mansión, para darle un comunicado.

\- Hinata-sama.. Hokage-sama la mando a llamar.. – Dijo una joven con su banda shinobi cubriendo su frente.

\- Muchas gracias Yuno-san.. – Respondió la peliazul con una sonrisa aunque no se sentía segura si era sincera o no – Seguro es por una misión.. ¿Podrías asegurarte de que tengamos algunas cosas en la cocina para así preparar algo..?

\- Claro.. – Dijo con una reverencia para luego salir.

\- Otro día más Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata una vez que se encontró sola – Otro día más sin ti..

Cerrando los ojos para llenarse de valor, emprendió el camino hasta la torre del Hokage para saber sobre su próxima misión, ya hace varios días que no le daban una y estaba segura de la razón pero aun así quería salir, salir de esa paredes, de ese lugar, de esa mansión que lo único que hacía era recordarle a alguien que no podía tener de vuelta.

Llegando a la oficina del Hokage, toco la puerta con suavidad y cuando se le permitió pasar, entro encontrándose de frente con el sexto Hokage y con un shinobi que no esperaba verlo. Había escuchado rumores de que había logrado volver a la aldea luego de su pelea con Naruto en la cual ambos perdieron un brazo pero aun así, habían vuelto a ser los mejores amigos que siempre fueron. El último de los Uchiha no había aceptado el que se le diera otro brazo para así seguir con su vida como antes, aceptando su situación como un castigo por los crímenes que cometió pero aun así no dejada de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de la aldea. Volvió su atención al Hokage que, a pesar de la máscara, sabía que le estaba sonriendo gratamente.

\- Hola Hinata-chan! – Dijo animadamente el peliblanco, parecía nunca perder el buen humor.

\- Buen día Hokage-sama.. – Respondió Hinata con una corta reverencia – ¿Mando usted a llamarme?

\- Claro.. – Dijo animado de que por lo menos alguien lo tratara con respeto por su cargo – Veras.. Tengo una misión para ti.. Pidieron específicamente por ti..

\- ¿Por mí? – Pregunto curiosa, nunca nadie había pedido por ella.

\- Así es.. Veras.. Gaara pidió por un usuario del Byakugan en el cual confié ciegamente.. Es por eso que pensé en ti.. – Dijo tranquilamente el ninja copia, sin darse cuenta que ese dato entristecía por dentro a la peliazul que sabía que ella era la elegida solo porque su primo no estaba.

\- ¿En.. En que consiste la misión? – Trato de sonar lo más serena posible ya que si algo había aprendido de su padre era no mostrar sus lágrimas innecesariamente.

\- La misión te la darán una vez estés en Suna.. El Kazekage se encargara de dártela.. – Dijo el ninja copia mientras miraba a su ex alumno – Pero la misión no la harás sola..

\- ¿Tendré un compañero? – Pregunto algo sorprendida ya que no había tantos shinobis en la aldea para que la acompañaran, incluso sus amigos estaban ocupados con sus propias misiones o reconstruyendo la aldea.

\- Iras con Sasuke.. – Dijo el Hokage mientras lo señalaba, si Hinata se sorprendió no lo demostró en ningún momento – Pueden salir cuando quieran.. Pero les recuerdo que Gaara pidió con urgencia que lleguen..

\- Claro.. – Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo sin siquiera mirarse.

\- Bueno eso sería todo.. – Los despidió el Hokage, solo para ver como Sasuke salía sin decir nada, y Hinata salía luego de hacer una reverencia por respeto, una vez solo volvió a mirar la solicitud de la misión y sentía que algo iba a cambiar con esta misión – Mmmm.. Espero que este presentimiento no sea algo malo..

Fuera de la oficina, ambos caminaban uno alado del otro pero sin decir una palabra entre ellos, Hinata hacia todo lo posible por no mirarlo aunque se sentía completamente nerviosa de hacer una misión con él cuándo ni siquiera habían hablado un par de palabras antes, es mas no recordaba si quiera que él la conociese hasta este momento, ella por supuesto que sabía quién era ya que su amado rubio siempre busco traerlo de vuelta. Por su parte, Sasuke no prestaba tanta atención a su nueva compañera, solo podía esperar que no fuera una molestia como solían serlo las demás. Si fuera por él nunca elegiría una kunoichi como compañera o siquiera a cualquier otro ninja pero Kakashi le había insistido en que una misión pedida por un Kage podía hacer que su lealtad sea más creíble y necesitaba de eso para poder defender la aldea que su hermano había dado todo por protegerla.

Saliendo de la torre, ambos detuvieron el paso y antes de que todo fuera más extraño entre ellos, Hinata decidió hablar.

\- Etto.. Uchiha-san.. – Dijo con voz suave y algo nerviosa – Sí.. Si quiere podemos salir cuando usted diga..

\- Bien.. Dentro de una hora te espero en la entrada de la aldea.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke, mientras desaparecía en un torbellino de hojas.

Hinata se encontró de nuevo sola en las afueras de la torre del Hokage y como si hubiese estado reteniendo todo el aire del mundo, lo soltó pesadamente. No había sido el mejor comienzo, había tartamudeado y no se había mostrado tan segura de sí misma frente a un gran ninja como lo era el pelinegro.

\- Nii-san.. Dame fuerzas como siempre.. – Dijo Hinata desapareciendo del lugar para llegar a la mansión lo más rápido que podía, tenía que preparar todo.

Al llegar, fue recibida como siempre por todos los encargados y saludando cortésmente se dirigió a su cuarto donde preparo su bolso y se alisto con su ropa ninja como siempre. Una vez lista, salió a preparar unos cuantos bocadillos para el camino, a Suna tenían casi un día y medio de viaje si no es mas. Era seguro que acamparían en medio de la nada antes de llegar por eso quería preparar algo, no tenía tiempo de algo elaborado pero si podía preparar cosas que por lo menos ayudarían a que sus estómagos no rugieran por la noche. Tan concentrada se encontrada que no sintió la presencia de su padre detrás de ella.

\- ¿Saldrás de misión? – Pregunto en tono frio el líder del clan.

\- Así es.. – Respondió sin dejar de revolver el sartén que estaba utilizando – Saldré para Suna por una misión del Kazekage-sama..

\- Hinata.. – Dijo el hombre con algo de dolor en la voz que hizo que la peliazul apretara más fuerte el mango de la sartén – No dejes que te hieran de nuevo..

\- No sucederá de nuevo padre.. – Dijo Hinata mordiéndose el labio, no quería que la tomara por débil otra vez, había participado de la guerra y esperaba que eso mostrara su valor.

\- No me malinterpretes.. – Dijo con un suspiro cansado su padre – De nada servirá que te esfuerces hasta la muerte.. Eso no lo traerá de vuelta.. No hagas que su sacrificio sea en vano.. Cuídate.. Por ti y por él..

\- Lo.. Lo sé.. – Dijo con lágrimas silenciosas.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, el líder del clan salió de la cocina para volver a sus actividades, dejando a una Hinata que trataba de tranquilizarse para no llorar más de lo que debía. Armo rápidamente los bentos con comida y miro la hora, aun tenia media hora antes de ir a la entrada donde se encontraría con su nuevo compañero de misión. Subió a su cuarto y tomo lo último que le faltaba antes de hacer una visita necesaria, tomo la banda ninja que no le pertenecía, sino que era de su primo. Llevaba siempre su banda para sentirlo cerca, para que le diera valor en todo momento y ahora no sería distinto, se la coloco alrededor de su cuello como siempre y salió a donde quería ir antes de salir de la aldea.

Rápidamente paso por la florería Yamanaka en la cual Ino la saludo animadamente pero se disculpó diciendo que tenía algo de prisa, tomo las flores que tanto quería y le recordaban a su primo y salió rumbo a su tumba. Prácticamente no demoro nada y se encontró de rodillas dejando los hermosos girasoles en su tumba. Se sintió tranquila y pronto reconoció una presencia cerca de ella.

\- ¿Son girasoles para Neji? – Pregunto alguien a sus espaldas.

\- Sí.. – Dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo quien estaba detrás de ella – ¿Viniste a saludar Naruto-kun?

\- Últimamente no pude verte.. Si no era una misión era otra cosa.. – Dijo con pena el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

\- ¿Como se encuentra tu brazo? – Pregunto sin levantarse aun de su lugar, dejando al rubio parado detrás de ella.

\- La vieja Tsunade dice que está reaccionando bien.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo miraba – Pronto podre practicar jutsus de nuevo..

\- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso.. – Dijo para luego juntar sus manos y cerrar los ojos, Naruto la espero sin decir una palabra, sabiendo que estaba diciendo una plegaria. Cuando termino, se paró y volteo a verlo – Sé que no viniste solo para verme Naruto-kun..

\- Yo.. Yo creo que nunca te pude responder como debía.. – Dijo Naruto angustiado ya que por la guerra y la reconstrucción de la aldea no había podido hablar con ella.

\- Sabes.. – Dijo Hinata cuando el viento soplo entre ambos – No me arrepiento de habértelo dicho.. Creo.. Creo.. – Dijo viendo la tumba de su primo – Que a veces.. Damos por sentado que los otros conocen nuestros sentimientos..

\- Hina.. – Dijo con angustia el rubio viendo la tumba de su amigo.

\- Pero es necesario decirlo.. Yo pude decírtelo.. Y sé que no soy correspondida.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de sonreír sinceramente – ¿Puedo pedirte un favor Naruto-kun?

Naruto se tensó al escucharla de esa forma, podía ver que trataba de sonreír cuando no podía y lo primero que pensó es que le pediría que nunca más le hablara por no corresponderle. Algo de eso lo asusto, no quería perderla como amiga, no cuando ella dio tanto por él, cuando fue la única en mirarlo.

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo con temor Naruto.

\- Dile a Sakura-san lo que en verdad sientes.. – Dijo con una sonrisa sincera mientras lo veía – No des por sentado que ella sabe que la quieres.. Dile que en verdad la amas.. Sin juegos.. Sin bromas.. Solo siendo sincero.. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser tarde para decir las cosas..

Naruto entendió lo que le quería decir y algo de dolor se posó en su pecho, agradecía que Hinata fuera tan buena con él, incluso en esos momentos que no encontraba las palabras correctas que decirle.

\- Sí.. Si lo dices por Neji.. Estoy seguro que él sabe cuánto lo quieres.. – Dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba a la tumba de su amigo y la tocaba con la mano vendada.

\- Pero nunca lo sabremos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa triste Hinata – En fin.. Promete que lo harás Naruto-kun.. – Pidió llamando la atención del rubio.

\- Te lo prometo Hinata-chan – Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna mientras la abrazaba – Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado..

\- Gracias por permitirme ser tu amiga Naruto-kun.. – Dijo respondiendo el abrazo, sabía que con esto estaba dejando atrás a su primer amor, pero tenía que ser fuerte y más en presencia de la tumba de su primo – Etto.. – Dijo nerviosa ya que recordó que tenía que irse y no quería que el rubio pensara que lo quería alejar – Te.. Tengo que irme Naruto-kun..

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto confundido mientras la soltaba, solo para notar su bolso de viaje y además que estaba con su ropa ninja – ¿Tienes una misión?

\- Así es.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, viendo lo despistado que era el rubio – En diez minutos tengo que estar en la entrada sino mi compañero se podría molestar..

\- Entonces vamos.. – Dijo tomándola de la mano para salir corriendo del lugar.

Hinata lo siguió como pudo, no sin antes darle una última mirada a la tumba de su primo.

\- Nos vemos Nii-san.. – Pensó mientras volvía a mirar adelante – Prometo que esta vez tendré más cuidado..

Ambos corrieron por todas las calles de la aldea, animadamente ya que era divertido poder hacer ese tipo de cosas cuando lo único que rondaban eran misiones y reconstrucción, era divertido poder "divertirse" con pequeñas cosas de la vida o que en ese momento podían disfrutar. Llegaron rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea donde no se encontraba nadie más que los guardias que cuidaban la entrada, eso sorprendió al rubio ya que esperaba a los compañeros de Hinata como siempre, no es que ella llegara tarde sino que seguramente se había demorado porque él la entretuvo hace un rato.

\- Qué bueno que no llegue tarde.. – Dijo con alegría Hinata, lo último que quería era empezar mal una misión con su nuevo compañero.

\- Por cierto.. ¿Con quién harás la misi..? – Quiso preguntar Naruto pero una voz conocida para él lo interrumpió.

\- ¿Lista Hyuga? – Pregunto el pelinegro recién llegando, notando a su amigo pero no le dio tanta importancia.

\- ¿Us.. Ustedes irán juntos? – Pregunto el rubio sin poder creerlo, el pelinegro últimamente solo salía de misiones solo, incluso ya no era parte del equipo siete, dejando a Sai ese lugar.

\- ¿Algún problema? – Dijo Sasuke con arrogancia mientras lo desafiaba con la mirada, lo último que necesitaba era que su amigo lo molestara.

\- No.. Claro no.. – Dijo Naruto nervioso, por lo menos sabía que Hinata estaría bien cuidada con su amigo – ¿Dónde es la misión?

\- ¿Porque tantas preguntas Dobe? – Pregunto Sasuke algo molesto de que el rubio cuestionara todo.

\- Naruto-kun.. Iremos a Suna.. – Dijo Hinata para tratar de calmar las cosas y salir lo antes posible – Y antes de que preguntes.. – Dijo viéndolo abrir la boca – No sabemos la misión.. Recién allí nos enteraremos..

\- ¿Gaara pidió por ustedes? – Pregunto de nuevo Naruto.

\- Escucha Dobe.. Deja de molestar y vuelve a tus cosas.. – Dijo Sasuke dándose la vuelta para irse, ya estaba molesto y ni había salido de la aldea – No tengo tiempo para todo esto..

\- Espera.. – Dijo Naruto sujetándolo del hombro, cuando el pelinegro se detuvo, él se acercó más para que Hinata no los escuchara – Cuídala Teme.. Es una gran amiga para todos..

\- Como sea.. – Dijo soltándose del agarre del rubio para seguir el camino – Vámonos Hyuga..

\- Cla.. Claro Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata para correr tras de él – Nos vemos Naruto-kun..

\- Nos vemos Hinata-chan! – Se despidió con la mano – Recuerda lo que te dije Teme!

Sin recibir respuesta de vuelta, los vio a ambos perderse entre los arboles de la aldea. Sentía que algo extraño estaba sucediendo y que algo aún más extraño sucedería, pero no sabía que podía ser. Solo le quedaba creer que los únicos problemas que tendrían serian por posibles ninjas renegados pero nada más, Akatsuki ya había sido derrotado y no contaban con ningún enemigo igual de poderoso que ellos o incluso que apareciera otro que igualara su fuerza con Mandara. Sea quien fuera contra lo que sus amigos se enfrentarían, ellos podían hacerle frente. Solo debía esperar a su regreso para estar tranquilo con esa sensación que le estaba inundando en el pecho.

 **/_ /**

 **Hola a todo el que me lea!.. Bueno después del gran apoyo que tuve con mis otras historias de SasuHina, me decidí por compartirles esta otra historia. Como podrán leer en el título, se pueden dar una idea de por dónde va la cosa.. ii es que luego de ver la peli del Príncipe de Persia, no pude evitar pensar en esta historia.. Se podría decir que es más larga.. O por lo menos tiene más de tres cap que es lo máximo que llegue con este shippeo.. Espero que les guste ii si veo mucho apoyo quizás el domingo suba el siguiente cap.. Sino será dentro de una semanita..**

 **Bueno espero que le den una oportunidad.. Me animaría mucho ii sé que siempre fueron muy amables conmigo así que espero que lo sigan siendo con sus reviews..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo" como lo verán más adelante es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia (aquí entre nos.. se la re recomiendo! Es de mis favoritas)..**

 **Siempre lo aclaro por si hay errores (o horrores) no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **En fin.. Gracias de corazón al que me lea.. Bezotes**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Salir de la aldea había costado un poco debido a la intervención del rubio hiperactivo. Había atosigado en cierta forma a su amigo con un par de preguntas que lograron molestarlo rápidamente, de por si su paciencia no era uno de sus mejores atributos y parecía que el rubio olvidaba eso con frecuencia. Aun así, gracias a la intervención de la peliazul, habían logrado salir luego de que rápidamente respondiera sus preguntas de tal forma que quedara satisfecho. Luego de un par de despedidas y un pedido particular por parte del Usumaki, habían pasado los grandes muros y la inmensa puerta que encerraba a Konoha.

Ya adentrándose en los bosques, fueron dejando árbol tras árbol por la velocidad de ambos ninjas. Sasuke aun se encontraba algo molesto, incluso con el paso de las horas, por todas las preguntas de su amigo y aunque sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, no dejaba de parecer un miserable interrogatorio. Tan molesto estaba que no se dio cuenta de la velocidad a la que iba y al recordar que no estaba solo en esta misión y que a quien habían pedido era a la Hyuga y no a él, decidió bajar su velocidad para que no lo perdiera pero se encontró con la peliazul que le seguía perfectamente el paso. Hinata por su parte, sabía que el pelinegro estaba molesto por la actitud del rubio pero ella no lo culpaba. Sus personalidades eran de esa forma y no se podía imaginar otro tipo de relación entre ellos. A pesar de todo eso y de todos los pensamientos que prefería guardarlos para sí misma, noto el cambio de velocidad en la marcha y pensó que había algún problema así que decidió comentarlo, cosa que no estaba del todo segura por el malestar del pelinegro pero aun así saco valor para hablarle, quizás era el valor que le había pedido a su primo como siempre cuando salía de misión o cuando se enfrentaba a una situación que no era tan frecuente como lo era esta misión.

\- ¿Su.. Sucede algo.. Uchiha-san? – Pregunto refiriéndose al cambio de velocidad, preocupándose por unos instantes de que hubiese algún problema.

\- No es nada.. – Dijo el pelinegro, para retomar la velocidad anterior – Sigamos..

Sin decir nada más ambos volvieron a la velocidad de antes, a ese paso lo más seguro es que llegarían antes de lo pensado a Suna pero Hinata conocía el camino, o más bien ya había viajado por otras misiones y sabía que no era lo ideal que se adentraran al desierto de noche. Por más que ahora tuviesen una buena velocidad no se podían arriesgar a las bajas temperaturas que presentaba el crudo desierto que poseía ambos climas extremos en un mismo día.

Aun así siguieron el camino deteniéndose esporádicamente por agua y para descansar un par de minutos, en ningún momento entablaron un dialogo, simplemente se detenían por la necesidad del cuerpo pero rápidamente se ponían en marcha de nuevo. Durante todo el viaje ninguno había dado indicios de querer comenzar una conversación entre ambos. El pelinegro agradecía que no fuera una molestia como lo sería cualquier otra compañía, incluso la de su mejor amigo seria molesta, tratando de conversar constantemente o diciendo sus típicas tonterías, debía admitir que era agradable no verse forzado a socializar cuando él prefería no hacerlo. Hinata por su parte se encontraba de la misma manera, aunque estaba acostumbrada a los ruidosos comentarios de su amigo Kiba, debía admitir que era relajante encontrarse en un ámbito silencioso donde podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad aunque eso significara que podía escuchar mejor sus pensamientos, pensamientos que prefería dejarlos de lado pero estaban tan metidos en su ser, en su cabeza y en su corazón que daba igual el momento, siempre volvían para atormentarla.

Luego de un buen rato y una gran distancia recorrida, Hinata noto que pronto estarían en Suna, por como algunos árboles desaparecían y el suelo se volvía arenoso, para dejar de lado la húmeda tierra que le indicaba lo lejos que estaban de sus hogares. Sabía que si no se detenían pronto, el frio del desierto los atraparía a ambos y no estaba segura de que pudiesen aguantarlo, sin los elementos que comúnmente le prestaba su amiga y hermana del Kazekage.

\- U.. Uchiha-san.. – Lo llamo Hinata deteniendo el paso, cosa que el pelinegro imito.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto serio, todo era muy tranquilo para que no lo molestara.

\- Pronto entraremos al desierto.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de no tartamudear – Yo.. Etto digo.. Ya vine en otras ocasiones y.. Y no es recomendable adentrarse de noche.. El sol pronto se esconderá y.. Y el frio será muchísimo peor dentro del desierto.. Lo.. Lo mejor seria..

\- Bien.. Acamparemos aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke cortando la explicación, temía que con el tartamudeo y el nerviosismo de la chica, demoraran más.

Hinata solo asintió escondiendo la mirada, sabiendo que lo había molestado con su tartamudeo y no quería eso o más bien no lo había buscado, simplemente había ocasiones que los nervios le ganaban. Buscaron un lugar lejos del camino para evitar visitas indeseables y armaron un campamento improvisado, Sasuke se encargó de una pequeña fogata para no llamar la atención y se recostó en uno de los arboles mientras veía a la Hyuga que hacía lo mismo, busco en su bolso y saco un trozo de pan que había llevado para comer durante la noche y decidió perderse en sus pensamientos pero por lo visto su compañera que no lo había molestado en todo el recorrido, decidió hablarle.

\- Etto.. Uchiha-san.. Yo.. Yo prepare algunos bocadillos para.. Ambos.. – dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras le extendía uno de los bentos que había preparado antes de salir de la mansión, no era la gran cosa por el poco tiempo que había tenido pero era lo suficientemente vistoso y agradable para pasar el hambre en esa noche.

\- No me interesa.. – Dijo fríamente Sasuke haciendo que Hinata se sintiera una tonta por ofrecérselo, automáticamente se regañó ya que desde que volvió se había propuesto que lo aceptaran de nuevo en la aldea, aunque si veía que no lo lograba en poco tiempo, desistiría de la idea y solo se limitaría en proteger a la aldea desde las sombras como lo había hecho su hermano. Aun así sentía que debía cambiar un poco su actitud o por lo menos intentarlo con una persona que prácticamente era la primera vez que cruzaban más de una palabra – Supongo que con solo pan no me llenare.. – Dijo tomando el bento.

Hinata que un principio se había sentido idiota por ofrecerle comida o siquiera tratar de ser amable. Si bien era su personalidad y aunque no esperaba un gracias o una sonrisa en respuesta, igual hubiese deseado que su respuesta sea distinta. Pero pronto el pelinegro se retractó solo y termino aceptando su comida, ahora se encontraba con una sonrisa sincera por haber logrado un cambio en el pelinegro. No lo consideraba más que un compañero, incluso un compañero de esta misión ya que no compartían mucho, pero tampoco quería que todo fuera incomodo y extremadamente silencioso entre ellos que prácticamente eran extraños. Cuando la comida se acabó, Hinata volvió a guardar las cajas en su bolso y decidieron que la primera en hacer guardia, seria ella para que así pudiese dormir bien después, cosa que al pelinegro no le afectaba, había pasado días sin dormir cuando era un traidor así que el sueño no era algo de lo que él se preocupara, es más prefería no dormir para así no tener las terribles pesadillas que siempre lo atormentaban y que estaba seguro de que siempre lo atormentarían.

Los primeros minutos, se había sentido algo intranquilo al estar de nuevo como shinobi de la Hoja y encima con un compañero pero poco a poco el cansancio llego a él como nunca antes le había pasado y sin soltar su mano de su katana, cerró los ojos pensando que solo sería por unos minutos. Extrañamente, se despertó cuando la luna ya estaba bastante avanzada en la noche y se alarmo de haber dormido plácidamente, por primera vez en años no había tenido las terribles pesadillas que solían azotarlo. Pensó que quizás esa Hyuga le había hecho algo en la comida y cuando estuvo por recriminarle, la encontró sentada cerca de la fogata, que era bastante chica, acariciando su banda ninja en el cuello, como si fuera un tesoro valioso. Cualquier enojo que pudo haber tenido, se esfumo y pensó que quizás ella era como su hermano que amaba a la aldea por sobre toda las cosas y que por eso acariciaba de esa forma su insignia. Suspiro sonoramente, llamando la atención de la peliazul y se colocó de pie alado de ella.

\- Es turno de mi guardia.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke viéndola desde su altura.

\- Cla.. Claro Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa viéndolo desde donde estaba sentada, desde esa posición parecía incluso más intimidante de lo que ya era.

Parándose para dejarle lugar al Uchiha, se fue a donde el pelinegro había descansado y usando su bolso de almohada, se dispuso a descansar sin soltar su banda. Sasuke, disimuladamente la siguió con la vista y llego a la conclusión que esa chica era tan correcta que no le había hecho nada y que seguramente los destrozos de la guerra recién estaban haciendo que su cuerpo le exigiera un descanso como para dormir de esa forma.

A la mañana siguiente, Sasuke ni tuvo que levantar a su compañera ya que ella solo con los primeros rayos de sol se levantó tranquilamente para preparar todo y seguir con el camino, la vio sacar de su bolso su capa de la Hoja y su rostro no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Hinata que se terminaba de colocar la capa, volteo a ver al Uchiha y vio como la miraba con intriga por su cambio en la vestimenta, se avergonzó inmediatamente como cuando alguien la miraba fijamente, se sonrojo por la mirada pero sabiendo lo que él pensaba, le saco la duda.

\- E.. El sol de Suna.. Suele.. Suele ser algo fuerte.. – Dijo Hinata sin mantener la mirada del pelinegro mientras se acomodaba bien la capa con la capucha puesta para no lastimar incluso sus ojos por el sol – Es solo para que.. El sol no pegue tanto.. En.. En el cuerpo.. Qui.. Quizás usted debería..

\- Estoy bien así.. – Respondió rápidamente, al sentir que lo había descubierto viéndola y que no solo eso, sino que había adivinado lo que pensaba – Vamos..

Sin más ambos emprendieron el viaje que le quedaba, debido a que los arboles desaparecieron, tuvieron que caminar con cuidado para no hundirse en la arena tan blanda del desierto. El sol cada vez era más fuerte pero Hinata sabía que con cada minuto que pasaba, el sol empeoraría. Miro disimuladamente a su compañero y vio que estaba como si nada, parecía que el sol efectivamente no le hacía nada y supuso que había pasado por tantas cosas que la inmensa estrella brillante no era un reto para él, algo de todo eso le hizo sentir curiosidad de cómo lo logro y tristeza por todo lo que tuvo que pasar desde tan pequeño.

Cerca de medio día ambos divisaron la entrada a la aldea donde los esperaba el Kazekage, gracias a la velocidad anterior dentro del bosque, habían llegado mucho antes de lo previsto.

En la entrada, los ninjas de la arena se alteraron al ver al pelinegro y automáticamente se pusieron en guardia, no esperaban verlo y por más que sabían lo que había hecho para ayudar a terminar la guerra, muchas cosas habían sucedido por su culpa y no podían simplemente olvidarlo y hacer como que nada paso. Sasuke noto eso inmediatamente, incluso desde la distancia, y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante lo que provocaba ahora aunque sabía que era bien merecido por todos sus crímenes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto un guardia con voz rencorosa y a la defensiva.

\- Tks.. – Gruño el pelinegro mirando a otro lado, ahora tenía que controlar su temperamento si quería ser aceptado, ya no podía ir por ahí clavando su katana en cualquier idiota que lo enfrentara tan absurdamente como lo hacían esos guardias.

\- Y tú.. ¿Quién eres? – Dijo viendo al acompañante del pelinegro que estaba completamente cubierto por una capa.

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpó Hinata mientras se sacaba la capucha que la resguardo del sol de Suna – Somos los ninjas enviados por Konoha para cumplir con el Kazekage-sama.. – Dijo mientras le mostraba un pergamino donde estaba toda la información.

\- Hinata-san.. – Dijo el guardia segundo guardia reconociéndola – Disculpe.. No la reconocimos con la capa..

\- No hay problema Kono-san.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la peliazul que logro sonrojar a ambos ninjas de la arena.

\- A.. Así que a ustedes mando el Hokage.. – Dijo volviendo a ver al pelinegro, el primer guardia con el pergamino en mano – No habíamos sido informados..

\- Seguro se le paso al Hokage-sama avisar.. Con la reconstrucción de la aldea ha tenido mucho trabajo.. – Dijo Hinata tranquilamente y con tanta diplomacia que sorprendió a su compañero pero los ninjas de la arena parecían no notar nada más que su sonrisa.

\- Seguramente sea eso.. – Dijo volviendo a ver el pergamino donde estaban los dos autorizados – Bien.. Kono los guiara..

Luego de eso ambos shinobi de la Hoja, siguieron al ninja de la arena que los guiaba amablemente hacia las oficinas del Kazekage donde ahí también tendrían que explicar la situación. El pelinegro iba tranquilo pero algo molesto ya que durante el camino vio más de una mirada con enojo y otras con miedo hacia él, también noto como el ninja que respondía al nombre de Kono, miraba de reojo a su compañera cuando esta se perdía con la mirada en los comercios de Suna, le parecía que era completamente absurda toda esa situación pero él no era quien para decir nada y nunca se caracterizó por meterse donde no lo llamaban.

Llegaron a la oficina y cuando el ninja entro, esperaron unos segundos hasta que se les permitió ingresar a ese lugar. Con lo primero que se toparon, luego de atravesar esas gruesas puertas de arenisca, fue con el gran escritorio del Kazekage, luego se encontraban los tres hermanos Sabaku No, Gaara en el medio con un rostro completamente ilegible y su mirada profunda, y a cada lado, se encontraban sus hermanos, Kankuro y Temari que ambos estaban de brazos cruzados con un rostro tan serio pero que rondaba lo molesto.

\- Buenas Kazekage-sama.. – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia haciendo que la rubia sonriera al ver a una de sus amigas de la Hoja pero no podía correr a abrazarla ya que el tema era delicado y más por su compañero.

Sasuke no dijo nada y ni se inmuto por la mirada casi de desprecio que le mostraban los tres.

\- Veo que ustedes son los ninjas que mando la Hoja.. – Dijo Gaara con tono frio – No esperaba verte tan pronto Uchiha..

El silencio reino por unos segundos haciendo que el ambiente se volviera tan tenso que incluso temían respirar, por lo que se había formado solo con miradas y un par de palabras. Aun así, el titiritero fue el primero en demostrar su claro desacuerdo con la llegada de semejante ninja que para él, aún era un traidor.

\- ¡¿En qué demonios pensaba Kakashi al mandarlo..?! – Exploto el titiritero, tenían varios problemas en la Arena como para sumarle este gran asunto.

\- ¿Algún problema con mi presencia? – Desafío a los tres hermanos con la mirada Sasuke.

\- La verdad que sí.. – Respondió Temari sin cambiar su postura, sus brazos seguían cruzados pero ahora sumado a los puños cerrados con fuerza por el enojo y la frustración de la situación – No creas que olvidamos todo lo sucedido..

\- Tks.. – Dijo Sasuke molestándose a cada segundo con la situación.

\- Temari-san.. Kankuro-san.. Kazekage-sama.. – Hablo Hinata llamando la atención de todos – Ambos fuimos enviados para la misión urgente que tenían.. Como aliados de la Hoja se cumplió con los requisitos que se pidió.. Un usuario de Byakugan fue enviado.. Pero debido a mi estatus no se me permitía salir sin un compañero que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte.. Uchiha-san es un shinobi de la Hoja que claramente su fuerza es casi sinigual.. Y es por eso que está aquí para cumplir con la misión y acompañarme..

\- Hinata tu sabes todo lo que hizo.. – Dijo Temari sorprendida del valor que saco su amiga aunque la podía ver temblar ligeramente por todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para decir todo aquello de corrido.

\- Todos lo sabemos.. – Dijo sorprendiendo a todos – Pero confiamos en él.. – Dijo para luego ver al pelirrojo – Naruto-kun confía en él..

El Kazekage entendió al instante la jugada de la peliazul y le sorprendió que ella usara ese tipo de recurso con él, en cierta forma era impresionante. Tampoco contaban con tanto tiempo como para pedir a otro ninja que venga en cuenta del Uchiha, ya habían perdido demasiado y ellos de por si habían llegado en tiempo record a la aldea cuando lo usual era demorarse incluso medio día más con buenas condiciones en el camino.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Gaara tratando de que el ambiente mejorara – Tu ganas Hyuga-san.. – Dijo para ver como la peliazul le sonreía agradecida – Temari.. Encárgate de que el lugar sea seguro..

\- Bien Gaara.. – Respondió mientras hacía unos sellos con sus manos donde eran todos envuelto en una fuerte ventisca pero que más que mover las cosas de su lugar, servía de domo para que nadie los escuchara – Listo..

Ambos ninjas de la Hoja se sorprendieron ante el tipo de jutsu que empleo la rubia, era increíble de ver como cada aldea tenía sus jutsus propios debido a como vivían. La sorpresa tuvieron que dejarla de lado al momento en que el Kazekage aclaro su garganta para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Confiaremos en ti Uchiha.. – Empezó Gaara, haciendo que su hermano bufara molesto – Los que le diré no tiene que salir de este lugar.. Su misión es más importante de lo que pueden pensar.. Como sabrán cada aldea tiene sus secretos.. Sus jutsus.. Inclusos sus jutsus prohibidos.. – Hizo una pausa para pararse frente a su escritorio y con ayuda de su arena ejemplifico lo que tanto esperaban que consiguieran o más bien recuperaran – La aldea cuenta con un objeto que sirve para apoderarse de lo que llamamos las arenas del tiempo..

Hinata se sorprendió ante esas palabras y su rostro fue imposible ocultarlo. El pelirrojo con ayuda de su arena había hecho una hermosa forma de daga la cual tenía una forma bastante particular, y Hinata hizo todo lo posible por memorizarla para encontrarla, ya que suponía que esa era su función en esta misión, por algo habían pedido sus ojos. El pelinegro también se sorprendió ante lo que escuchaba pero logro disimularlo mejor que su compañera, claro que no pasó desapercibido para los ojos aguamarina del Kazekage que no había dejado de mirarlo en ningún momento para saber si podría confiar o estaban cometiendo un terrible error.

\- Con este objeto y un jutsu prohibido se podría viajar en el tiempo.. A un tiempo en el cual el portador de la daga haya vivido.. Sin necesidad de exteriorizarlo.. Solo con pensarlo lo trasladaría.. – Continuo Temari sorprendiendo a los ninjas – Pero hace unos días descubrimos que fue robado a la vez que los pergaminos del jutsu también desaparecieron..

\- ¿Tienen idea de quien pudo haberlos robado? – Pregunto Hinata sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, ella conocía que cada aldea tenía sus jutsus prohibidos y que más de uno eran para viajar en el tiempo provocando grandes catástrofes. Aun no entendía como el ser humano podía esperar que algo bueno saliese de cambiar las cosas, aunque viendo como estaban ahora o el dolor que causo la guerra, se preguntaba si ella también intentaría un jutsu así corriendo el riesgo de que todo saliera mal o que todo saliera bien. Automáticamente, se le vino a la mente su primo y se preguntó que de volver en el tiempo evitaría que él se sacrificara.

\- No lo sabemos.. – Respondió Gaara, volviéndola a la realidad mientras deshacía la daga que creo y volvía a su lugar detrás del escritorio que usaba como máxima autoridad en Suna – Su misión es ir tras ese objeto y evitar que se use..

La explicación era simple pero la misión en si no lo era. El desierto era inmenso y lleno de peligros que no podían contemplar al venir de distintas tierras. No solo enfrentarían los cambios de clima tan abruptos durante el día sino que también deberían buscar un objeto que ni siquiera sabían para que lado había salido.

\- Es una misión suicida.. – Dijo el Uchiha, luego de analizar rápidamente lo que conlleva la misión del Kazekage.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunto Temari molesta por el comportamiento del otro ninja, el tema era muy serio como para que él dijera eso.

\- Quieren que nosotros vayamos por medio del inmenso desierto en busca de su estúpida daga sin un lugar fijo al que ir.. ¿Acaso no es suicida eso? Incluso es una pérdida de tiempo.. – Respondió con arrogancia el Uchiha.

\- Escucha idiota! – Se molestó Temari golpeando el escritorio de su hermano – Si eres tan llorón no vayas tú.. De todas formas necesitamos a Hinata no a ti.. Yo la acompañare.. – Dijo desafiándolo con la mirada endurecida.

\- Temari.. – Dijo Gaara tratando de tranquilizarla.

\- ¿A quién crees que llamas llorón? – Dijo molesto el Uchiha haciendo que el ambiente se volviera más y más tenso – Si llamaron a la Hoja es por algo.. Ninguno de ustedes parecen ser capaces de recuperar su estúpido objeto..

\- Suficiente.. – Dijo Gaara con tono frio que helo la sangre de todos, claro que la del Uchiha parecía no afectarse por el tono – Hyuga-san.. Usted es la necesaria en esta misión.. Si aún quiere ayudarnos se lo agradeceré inmensamente..

Hinata se encontró de pronto siendo observada por todos, esperando que ella dijera algo como antes lo había hecho, incluso la mirada de su compañero, que por cierto era molesta, no dejaba de atosigarla. Sabía que tenía que responder rápido sino se desmayaría por la atención recibida.

\- Yo.. A.. acepto la misión Kazekage-sama.. – Dijo Hinata con nerviosismo, haciendo que su compañero bufara molesto.

\- Bien.. Pediré que alguno de mis mejores ninjas vaya con.. – Dijo el pelirrojo pero se vio interrumpido por el pelinegro.

\- No le pedirás a nadie nada.. Mandaste por ninjas de la Hoja.. – Dijo con arrogancia el Uchiha – La Hoja se encargara de solucionar tus malditos problemas..

\- Eres un.. – Empezó a rechinar los dientes Temari pero una mano de su hermano hizo que se callara de inmediato.

\- Bien.. Por ahora descansen.. – Dijo el Kazekage – Temari les mostrara donde se quedaran mientras le explica la situación y les acerca algunos mapas del desierto y las posibles rutas que uso el ladrón..

Temari quería replicar algo pero supo que no podía cambiar las cosas, estaban desesperados y si eso implicaba confiar en el arrogante Uchiha, lo haría o por lo menos lo intentaría, siempre le quedaba el consuelo que podía matarlo si se lo proponía. Los tres salieron de la oficina una vez que el jutsu fue retirado y caminaron tranquilamente por las calles de la arena.

\- Se quedaran donde siempre quedas con tu equipo Hina-chan.. – Dijo Temari tratando de recuperar su humor aunque le era algo difícil con la presencia del pelinegro.

\- Gracias Temari-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Rápidamente llegaron a una casa bastante acogedora que contaba con varias habitaciones, una cocina pequeña y una sala de estar con una mesa y un par de sillones, el lugar era siempre prestado para los ninjas de otras aldeas que venían por misión o que el desierto los había agarrado y necesitaban reponer fuerzas. Temari les explico rápidamente los distintos caminos por el desierto con las distintas aldeas nómadas que solían estar por el camino y luego de dejarles un par de cosas se disculpó para salir y regresar a sus actividades dentro de la aldea no sin antes abrazar fuertemente a su amiga que la extrañaba y dedicándole una mirada de odio al pelinegro, el cual ni se inmuto.

Una vez solo, Hinata soltó todo el aire que tenía en los pulmones con pesadez, había sido bastante estresante toda la situación y no estaba tranquila para nada. Se volteo para ir a su cuarto pero se encontró de frente con el pelinegro que la miraba seriamente y pensó que quizás algo le había molestado de ella.

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste? – Pregunto el pelinegro sabiendo que en esa reunión habían pasado muchas cosas que no entendía pero sobretodo, actitudes de ella cuando no eran nada normales o esperadas para él.

\- E.. Ellos pidieron por nosotros.. No puedo reusarme a la misión.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata.

\- No hablo de la misión.. – Dijo seriamente Sasuke sin entender que tramaba esa chica – Me defendiste.. Incluso mentiste.. No estoy aquí por tu estatus.. – Dijo escupiendo la última palabra, nunca le importo esas cosas en los clanes y eso que él venia de uno y en teoría era el líder, el líder de nadie pero líder en fin.

\- Yo.. – Se avergonzó completamente Hinata mientras trataba inútilmente de esconder su sonrojo – Se.. Sé que no está aquí por eso.. Tampoco esperaba que me creyeran.. Nunca.. Nunca fui buena en eso de las mentiras.. Pe.. Pero usted es mi compañero Uchiha-san.. – Soltó de pronto sorprendiendo al pelinegro – Co.. Como compañero que somos.. Mi.. Mientras estemos en esta misión.. Yo.. Yo lo defenderé..

\- No necesito que alguien me defienda.. – Dijo Sasuke ocultando su sorpresa.

\- Lo.. Lo sé.. Pero si Naruto-kun confía en usted.. Yo.. Yo también lo hare.. – Dijo segura de lo que decía pero algo nerviosa – Somos ninja de la Hoja.. Ahora.. Ahora usted también lo es.. Así que si puedo.. No dejare que le digan nada..

Sasuke analizo las palabras de la muchacha y se sorprendió de que esas palabras fueran dirigidas hacia él. Era difícil de creer que alguien fuera de su círculo de allegados o amigos, dijera lo que ella le planteaba. Lo consideraba un compañero e incluso pensaba "defenderlo" cosa que él no necesitaba y menos viniendo de ella, nunca espero ni que Naruto lo defendiera de los ancianos de la aldea pero aun así parecía que ese círculo de allegados, se había agrandado con ella. Ya no era solo Kakashi, Naruto y Sakura, ahora parecía estar la peliazul y no sabía cómo comportarse con alguien así.

\- Eres rara Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke saliendo de aquel lugar, tenía mucho en lo que pensar así que decidió mejor perderse en la habitación que le habían asignado.

\- No es el primero en decirlo.. – Dijo con pesar Hinata encontrándose sola.

Imitando a su compañero de equipo, también se fue a su habitación o por lo menos a la que solía usar cuando se quedaba en esa casa con su equipo, no se encontraba cansada pero debía prepararse para la misión que les quedaría por emprender al día siguiente. Lo primero que hizo fue darse un relajante baño ya que había estado corriendo y saltando por todo el camino a Suna, además de que la arena y la transpiración no era buena combinación. Una vez que se sintió refrescarse un poco, leyó los planos y rutas que su amiga le dejo, sabiendo que el Uchiha haría lo mismo con la copia que se le entrego. Luego de eso, tomo uno de los trajes que siempre les prestaba Temari y salió de la habitación. Podía sentir que su compañero estaba en su habitación y que no había salido de ahí en ningún momento. Decidió no molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho y salió de la casa, sabiendo que tenían el permiso del Kazekage para pasear por los alrededores pero más que nada quería ir a comprar algunas cosas para la misión que tendrían. Algunas verduras y algo de carne para la cena de esa noche y el resto para llevar en su camino por el desierto. Salió animadamente al ver cómo la gente de Suna era bastante alegre y agradable a pesar de las condiciones extremas en las que vivían por el sol, sin darse cuenta, desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones, su compañero noto que salía de la casa y se aseguró de que no fuera a sucederle nada, si bien no estaba ahí por ella sino que Kakashi estaba tratando de que las demás aldeas también confiaran en él, no podía dejar que su compañera sufriera algún daño estando con él. Seguro lo culparían y Naruto le había dicho ante de irse que la cuidara, aunque suponía que ella no debía necesitar ayuda si había participado de la guerra como todos, aun así prefirió asegurarse de que no le sucediera nada, pero poco podía ver cuando se perdió por los mercados de Suna.

 **/_ /**

 **Holiis! Como están todos?.. Bueno.. Quiero agradecerles un montón por el apoyo de la historia.. Los AMODORO con todo el corazao por ser tan dulces conmigo y darme mucho amor!**

 **Sé que el nombre de la historia les da una idea de que puede tratarse pero nunca esta demás aclarar que esto surgió luego de ver la peli del Príncipe de Persia.. Amo esa película ii se las recomendare durante todos los capítulos..**

 **Espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad ii que les guste como va de a poco la historia.. Subo este cap el domingo por todo el apoyo que recibí ii si sigue así la cosa, el miércoles otro cap.. Sino será dentro de una semanita..**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo", es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia..**

 **Siempre lo aclaro por si hay errores (o horrores) no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ahora los saluditos..**

 **Kika Uchiha! Qué lindo que te pareció interesante el primer cap.. Ojala que no te esté haciendo perder el tiempo ii que todos los cap te interesen! Gracias por la review..**

 **Amy-chan! Espero que te guste como se dará el amor entre ellos.. Gracias por la review..**

 **Sandy! Tu review me lleno el corazao de amor! Nunca me habían dicho eso ii es súper lindo! Gracias por la review ii por la confianza hacia mí..**

 **Esther82! Depende del apoyo serán las actualizaciones pero no tardare más de una semana, lo prometo! :D que bueno que te pareció interesante! Gracias por la review..**

 **XukiUchiha! Jejejej.. Lo de Mandara tiene explicación.. ii es que en una compu escribo, que es la que por lo general tiene los nombres agregados al diccionario pero la corrijo ii la subo desde otra.. Es más tengo mis historias en varios lugares para tener respaldos por las dudas ii a veces se me hace un lio ii el Mandara fue un error fierooo.. Por suerte no salió Mandala porque ahí era mucho más gracioso! Jejej.. Gracias por la review ii espero que te guste la historia..**

 **Guest (Sorry asi me sale)! Espero que esta nueva historia te guste.. Gracias por la review..**

 **Anairam Mariana! Qué lindo que te encanto! Gracias por el FAV ii Gracias por la review..**

 **DAMIC00! Qué bueno que te pareció interesante! Gracias por la review..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Las horas seguían pasando, el sol estaba cada vez más pronto a ocultarse detrás del hermoso horizonte que enseñaba el basto desierto, fue recién cuando la luz natural empezaba a mermar para dar lugar a las luces de las calles de la aldea, que el pelinegro se dio cuenta de la hora que era. Ya se había leído todos los mapas y todas las indicaciones que les había proporcionado la hermana del Kazekage, incluso sabia de posibles rutas que podía haber tomado el ladrón, todo eso mientras el tiempo pasaba, pero algo llamo su atención. Su compañera aún no había vuelto a la casa que compartirían esa noche. Volvió a mirar la hora y aunque no le preocupara que le pudiese pasar algo dentro de esos muros, sabía que debía estar más atento ya que eran "compañeros" por el tiempo que durara la misión y sobretodo porque no quería ningún sermón o cuestionamiento por parte de su mejor amigo por no haberla visto. Volvió a observar un reloj que tenía la habitación y gruño por lo bajo pensando que algo le pudo pasar y que lo tomarían como culpable por no haberla acompañado a donde fuera que se había ido. Decidió que para evitarse futuros inconvenientes, saldría en su búsqueda pero a penas llego a la sala de estar, la vio entrando con algunas bolsas en sus manos y junto a ella entro uno de los ninjas que lo habían recibido en la entrada de la aldea. Quiso hacer memoria de cómo se llamaba pero no era alguien que deseaba recordar así que simplemente ignoro su nombre cuando la peliazul lo llamo en ese momento.

\- Gracias por la ayuda Kono-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras dejaba las cosas en la cocina con la compañía del otro ninja.

El pelinegro recordó el nombre luego de que lo escuchara y los siguió con la vista a ambos ya que parecían no darse cuenta de su presencia. Vio como el ninja de la arena también llevaba unas bolsas y los vio perderse en la cocina. Molesto de que ni siquiera lo notaran, los siguió y espero a ver si le decían algo pero por lo visto estaban en su mundo como para prestarle atención.

\- No es nada Hinata-san.. Es un gusto ayudarla.. – Dijo algo nervioso el muchacho mientras llevaba una mano detrás de la nuca luego de dejar las bolsas en la mesada de la cocina.

\- De todas formas gracias.. Fue de mucha ayuda.. – Dijo Hinata mientras sacaba las cosas de la bolsa para guardar lo que era de la heladera – Seguro tenías cosas que hacer y yo aquí entreteniéndolo..

El joven ninja ayudo también a sacar las cosas de las bolsas mientras la miraba cada tanto. Sasuke noto aquello y arqueo una ceja sin poder creer que la peliazul no notara como la miraban.

\- Mi turno había terminado así que no interrumpió nada.. – Volvió a decir el joven hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de ellos y recordó que la joven no estaba sola en esa casa ni en esa misión.

\- Te tardaste demasiado.. – Dijo fríamente Sasuke viendo al ninja de la arena que parecía ser el único que lo noto.

Hinata escucho esa voz tan fría y seria como lo era la de su compañero y recordó que había salido sin avisar nada, ni a qué hora volvería ni a donde se iría. Le pareció bastante descortés de su parte por no haber tenido esa consideración así que opto por disculparse como correspondía en esos casos.

\- Lo siento Uchiha-san.. Es que.. Me entretuve en el mercado de Suna.. Es.. Es bastante lindo.. – Dijo volteando a ver a su compañero pero se encontró con ambos ninjas mirándose de una manera desafiante y no entendía el porqué de la situación – ¿Su.. Sucede algo..? – Pregunto confundida.

Ambos ninjas se dieron cuenta de cómo se estaban mirando así que cortaron cualquier tipo de contacto visual. El pelinegro simplemente volteo la mirada y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, mientras que el ninja de la arena prefirió volver su atención a la peliazul y tratar de simular que nada pasaba.

\- No es nada Hinata-san.. – Respondió rápidamente el ninja – Creo que será mejor que me vaya.. Según lo que me dijo mañana saldrá temprano así que no quiero molestarla más de lo debido..

Hinata decidió no darle importancia a lo anterior ya que supuso que todo eso era por cuestiones de confianza y desconfianza. Entendía que aún había ninjas que no confiaban en su compañero después de todo lo pasado, incluso dentro de su aldea el pelinegro debía soportar ese tipo de miradas. Dejando zanjado el tema, decidió responder tranquilamente a ninja de la arena.

\- Kono-san.. Usted.. nunca molestaría en nada.. Es.. Es más.. Gracias por la compañía.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Lo acompaño hasta la puerta..

\- Claro.. – Respondió el joven de la arena mientras pasaba a lado del Uchiha junto con la peliazul.

El Uchiha vio como el ninja salía de la casa y por más que no le interesaba el asunto, no pudo evitar mirarlo de la misma forma que él lo miro. Si bien él no era nadie para meterse en la vida de su compañera, eso no significaba que dejaría que cualquiera se acercara de esa forma cuando estaba en una misión, nadie era libre de culpa y así como se notaba que no confiaba en él, él tampoco confiaría en ese ninja. Los vio despedirse animadamente entre ellos, haciendo que el tipo se sonrojara por la sonrisa que le mostraba la Hyuga pero parecía que ninguno opinaba sobre eso o preferían no hacerlo notar. Los observo hasta que la peliazul cerró la puerta y no pudo evitar molestarse con ella por estar preocupado por su bienestar cuando estaba de paseíto por la aldea como si estuvieran de vacaciones y no para algo tan importante como lo era la misión. La vio volver a la cocina y cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, ella se adelantó.

\- Uchiha-san.. Preparare la cena.. – Dijo Hinata sin voltear a verlo – Es.. Espero que le guste un poco de curri de cerdo..

Sasuke la observo sin moverse del lugar y en vez de responder lo que le dijo, otras fueron las palabras que salieron de su boca sin que él las pudiese frenar. No sabía si lo decía por estar molesto de preocuparse por nada o porque lo decía.

\- Ese sujeto.. Se ve que está interesado en ti.. – Dijo ignorando el menú que iba a preparar.

\- ¿Qu.. Qué? – Pregunto sorprendida Hinata mientras volteaba a verlo ruborizada, estaba tan pendiente de preparar la cena que le sorprendió el comentario de su compañero.

\- Como sea.. – Resto importancia al asunto el pelinegro, él no era nada de ella para decirle esas cosas y tampoco tenía sentido de que se lo dijera – El curri está bien.. Estaré leyendo los mapas..

Sin esperar una contestación por parte de la peliazul, se fue de la cocina para su cuarto momentáneo, algo sonriente por la cara ruborizada de su compañera, tenía que admitir que era bastante entretenido verla así de nerviosa y sonrojada. Hinata por su parte se sorprendió por el comentario y la actitud de su compañero, no eran los mejores amigos, ni siquiera amigos pero él le había dicho aquello sin problema alguno cuando no pensaba que fuera algo cierto. Aun así decidió dejar las cosas así y concentrarse en la comida ya que no tenía caso dar vuelta al asunto además de que la había dejado sola en la cocina. Se centró en preparar la comida de esa noche y de preparar unos bocadillos para la mañana siguiente ya que estarían en medio del desierto hasta poder encontrar unos de los pueblos pero eso sería muy de tarde en caso de no tener problemas por el camino. Suspiro para tratar de tranquilizarse y que el rojo de su rostro desapareciera pero pronto dejo todo aquello cuando recordó algo que dejo pasar por haber estado con el ninja de la Arena.

\- _Te tardaste demoraste.._ – Le había dicho el Uchiha.

\- ¿A.. Acaso él.. Estaba pendiente de mí? – Se preguntó sin saber que sentir con ese tipo de demostración, aunque lo que si sabía era que de solo pensarlo se volvía a ruborizar como cuando alguien decía algo de Naruto en su presencia.

Negó rápidamente con la cabeza y volvió a su tarea de cocinar lo que pensaba para esa noche y dejar que ideas absurdas la inundaran cuando no tenían sentido alguno considerando que ninguno de los dos se conocían, es más, ni se hablarían si no fuese por la misión que tenían ahora. Termino de cocinar y cuando todo estuvo listo y servido en la mesa, subió a buscar a su compañero llamando suavemente a la puerta. El pelinegro simplemente abrió la puerta y cuando ella le informo de la comida, ambos se dirigieron a la mesa para comer.

Ambos se dispusieron a comer para así ir a descansar para la misión, cuando el Uchiha probo el primer bocado, supuso que la comida que había degustado la noche anterior en el bosque, la había preparado ella misma porque sabía igual de sabrosa, él no era un experto en la cocina y si podía, evitaba esa tarea comprando algo en la aldea, así que comer comida casera dos días seguidos, era todo un logro y una delicia para él. Debía admitir que la kunoichi que tenía por compañera era bastante buena para esa tarea, considerando como cocinaba su ex compañera de equipo. Vio que incluso le había dado tiempo de preparar más comida para el viaje que tendrían al otro día y supuso que con eso serian ya tres días de comer comida casera cuando no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que comió de ese modo, claro que luego de lo sucedido con su familia.

Volvió a centrarse en lo importante, dejando el sabor de la comida de lado, y recordando la misión, se dio cuenta que no habían hablado demasiado de que camino tomarían o por donde empezarían la búsqueda así que decidió aprovechar el momento en que estaban juntos ahí en la mesa para hablar de lo que harían.

\- Hyuga revise los mapas.. Supongo que tú también lo hiciste así que.. – Dijo el pelinegro dejando de comer la deliciosa comida – ¿Que camino quieres que tomemos? – Nunca había pedido la opinión de un compañero en una misión pero lo cierto es que a ella la habían llamado más que a él.

\- Pues.. – Dijo Hinata sorprendida de que pidieran su opinión, no es que sus compañeros del equipo ocho no la tuviesen en cuenta pero con lo demandante que era Kiba y con lo serio que era Shino, nunca se animaba a contradecirlos – Creo.. Creo que lo mejor sería ir al.. Al noroeste..

\- ¿Porque ese lugar? – Pregunto el pelinegro, había visto un par de aldeas por ese camino y le parecía bastante lógica esa ruta, era la menos peligrosa para enfrentarse al desierto pero le daba curiosidad saber porque eligió ese camino.

\- Lo.. Lo que sucede es.. Es que Kono-san me comento que hace varios días vio a un sujeto sospechoso irse por esa dirección pero.. Pero no pudo hacer nada ya que desapareció casi al instante.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa de no haber escogido bien el rumbo a pesar de seguir lo que le menciono su amigo de la Arena.

\- Se ve que son muy cercanos.. – Dijo con burla el Uchiha, haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara y casi se ahogara con la comida – Como quieras iremos por ahí..

\- U.. Uchiha-san.. No.. No es lo que cree.. – Dijo negando con las manos ante la insinuación que dio de nuevo su compañero – A.. Además.. Hay algo más.. – Dijo Hinata mirando a ambos lados para saber que no hubiese ningún chacra cercano ni nadie espiándolos.

El Uchiha la miro y entendió que estaba siendo cautelosa así que supuso que lo que le estaba por contar a continuación era importante. La vio acercarse a la mesa para hablarle despacio, de forma que solo él la escuchara. Le parecía completamente absurda la situación cuando podían hacer algún jutsu para que no los escucharan pero se vio imitándola para quedar extremadamente cerca el uno del otro, podía sentir su aroma a lavanda inundándolo por completo y el choque de sus respiraciones lo estaba poniendo nervioso cuando nunca antes se había encontrado en una situación que le provocara eso. Trago saliva con dificultad y espero que le dijera rápido lo que tenía para decirle así se podía alejar de ella, pero sobretodo alejarse de esa sensación que le daba estar tan cerca.

\- Vera Uchiha-san.. Antes de ver a Kono-san.. Temari-san me comento algo que no quiso decir delante de usted.. – Dijo con voz suave y con pena sabiendo que eso podía molestar a su compañero pero solo lo vio que le prestaba atención o más bien parecía duro en su posición – Ella.. Me dijo que para esa zona es probable que haya ido el sujeto que tomo la daga ya que ahí se encuentra el templo donde se rumorea que están las arenas del tiempo escondidas.. – Dijo todo de corrido como cuando se centraba en una misión.

Luego de decir eso Hinata se enderezo en su lugar y vio a ambos lados esperando que nadie más los haya escuchado hablar. Mientras, al Uchiha le costaba volver a la realidad, le había resultado embriagador su aroma, tanto que quería alejarse rápidamente de él pero ahora que no lo tenía cerca, lo echaba de menos y le hubiese gustado tenerla cerca un poco más de tiempo. Cuando recapacito sobre sus propios pensamientos se enderezo y trato de volver a su rostro frio y serio de siempre.

\- Supongo que no confían en mi para darme ese tipo de información.. – Dijo recuperando la compostura a la vez que volvía a su comida.

\- Puede ser.. Pero yo confió en usted.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

El pelinegro la miro sorprendido por su comentario y por la sonrisa que le regalaba luego de decir esas palabras. Tan sorprendido estaba que no pudo evitar que una pregunta saliera de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto el pelinegro, la pregunto en realidad quería dejarla en su cabeza pero la había dicho en voz alta y ya no había vuelta atrás.

\- Naruto-kun confía en usted.. – Dijo Hinata tranquilamente mientras jugaba con su comida

\- Entonces si no fuera por él no confiarías.. – Llego solo a esa conclusión el Uchiha.

\- No.. No es solo eso.. – Respondió Hinata mirando su comida, sabía que por sus modales no debería estar jugando con lo que tenía en su plato pero no se animaba a mirarlo – Yo.. Yo creo que.. Todos merecemos una.. Una segunda oportunidad.. – Dijo soltando un gran suspiro – Al.. Algunos no la tenemos.. Por eso hay que aprovecharlas y dar lo mejor de nosotros.. Creo.. Que usted lo hace..

\- ¿Crees que merezco una segunda oportunidad después de todo lo que hice? – Pregunto el pelinegro viendo como la peliazul dejaba quieto los cubiertos.

\- Todos cometemos errores.. – Dijo Hinata pensando que ella tampoco había sido tan buena si no pudo salvar a su primo – De.. De ellos aprendemos.. Usted cambio.. O eso creo.. Sino no estaría buscando la aceptación de todos..

Hinata se sorprendió a si misma diciéndole todo aquello, era algo que había escuchado de su compañera y amiga, le había comentado que al pelinegro le costaba lograr la aceptación de la aldea y que por eso prefería hacer misiones aislado y sin que nadie se enterara, también lo había notado por cómo se estaba comportando con ella durante lo poco que llevaban de la misión. Aun así se encontró diciéndole aquello cuando no le correspondía pero antes de poder disculparse o decir algo más, el pelinegro le respondió.

\- No busco la aceptación de nadie.. – Dijo el pelinegro dejando de comer, había sentido que el apetito se le iba y todo culpa de esa chica que ahora lo estaba perturbando – No me importa lo que piensen de mí..

\- Pe.. Pero aun así busca proteger la aldea.. A.. Aunque muchos lo miren de mala manera.. – Dijo Hinata sabiendo que estaba cruzando la línea pero aun así no se podía detener en sus palabras – Si.. Sino no hubiese vuelto.. Si no le importara.. No.. No estaría de nuevo como un shinobi de la Hoja..

\- Quizás no debí volver.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro mientras se levantaba de la mesa, tirando la silla a su paso.

Hinata supo con el ruido de la silla que quizás no se tendría que haber metido donde no la llamaban. El Uchiha era alguien complicado por todo lo vivido y ella no era quien para juzgarlo, ni siquiera sabía si hubiese hecho lo mismo que él, en su situación. El desde chico se encontró solo sin nadie, ella por lo menos había tenido a su primo y a su hermana a su lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de la oscuridad que la invadió en un momento, ellos fueron su luz, al igual que el rubio que ahora era su amigo. Había tenido gente a su lado pero él, él no tenía a nadie y al único que tenía, lo había perdido por idioteces de los mayores y los que estaban al mando de la aldea. Ahora no tenía nadie y estaba segura de que con sus palabras se lo había recordado aunque no era su intención, solo le quería mostrar que incluso él, que hizo cosas horribles, podía tener otra oportunidad. Oportunidad que muchos darían la vida por tenerla. Él podía cambiar su futuro, tenía toda una vida para hacerlo pero él era su propio juez y verdugo que le decía que no lo merecía cuando no era cierto.

Apenada de lo que había logrado acomodo todo y guardo la comida que quedo para que desayunaran o por si su compañero tenía hambre a media noche ya que le había arruinado la cena.

\- Nii-san.. Creo que no debí meterme donde no me llamaban.. – Dijo Hinata con un susurro luego de lavar los platos, sujeto con fuerza la mesada para no derrumbarse como cuando le hablaba a su primo – Lo.. Lo siento Nii-san.. Esto solo es una misión y yo me estoy volviendo entrometida con Uchiha-san.. Su.. Supongo que te decepcionarías de mi ahora..

Respiro profundamente para no desmoronarse ante el recuerdo de su primo y a paso lento se dirigió a su cuarto. Pasó por la habitación del Uchiha y se detuvo ahí, sentía que le debía una disculpa pero no quería molestarlo más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

\- Lo siento Uchiha-san.. – Dijo con voz suave Hinata, sin saber si el pelinegro la escucharía o no y volvió a retomar su camino hasta su cuarto.

El Uchiha la había sentido subir las escaleras para lo que suponía era ir a su habitación y estaba a punto de salir sin siquiera decirle nada pero se detuvo cuando la sintió al otro lado de su puerta. Espero paciente pensando que llamaría pero solo escucho una suave disculpa que disipo todo su enojo. Sabía que su reacción había sido exagerada y que no se la tenía que agarrar con ella cuando solo le había dicho la verdad, pero el solo pensar en que había alguien más a parte del rubio de su amigo que confiaba en él y que encima le daba una segunda oportunidad lo descolocaba cuando todos parecían odiarlo con justa razón pero en ella parecía que ese sentimiento no existía. Se alejó de la puerta cuando sintió sus pasos y luego la puerta de su habitación cerrarse. Decidió calmarse ya que no estaba actuando correctamente y menos con alguien que sería su compañera de misión por quien sabe cuántos días.

Decidió recostarse y dejar el asunto de lado ya que no tenía caso darle más vuelta al tema. Los minutos pasaron y la noche los acechaba a ambos ninjas de la hoja que parecían no tener sueño alguno a pesar de todo lo que habían caminado y todo lo que habían recorrido para llegar hasta Suna. Sasuke había dado vueltas y vueltas en su cama y cuando se arto por no conciliar el sueño se levantó para abrir la ventana a ver si algo de aire fresco lo relajaba, pero al abrirla noto que a su lado, en la ventana de la habitación de su compañera, se encontraba ella al borde de la ventana, sentada, mirando a un punto perdido en la lejanía. Se sorprendió de verla de esa forma y con esa mirada.

\- ¿No puedes dormir Hyuga? – Pregunto el pelinegro sentándose como ella.

\- La verdad que no.. – Respondió la Hyuga perdida en sus pensamientos, incluso parecía que respondía en automático.

\- Suele suceder.. – Dijo el pelinegro dando por finalizada la conversación y para su suerte la Hyuga lo interpreto de ese modo.

Los minutos dieron paso a las horas y cuando ambos fueron conscientes del tiempo que llevaban sin dormir cuando a la mañana siguiente tenían una difícil misión que enfrentarse, salieron del trance que los había llevado la silenciosa compañía del otro. Hinata fue la primera en reaccionar luego de soltar un largo y angustiante suspiro, sabía que lo mejor era dormir aunque sea un poco y por eso interrumpió el silencio entre ambos.

\- Sera mejor dormir algo Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata antes de levantarse de la ventana y entrar al cuarto – Buenas noches..

\- Hmp.. – Respondió el pelinegro imitándola.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se encontraban perfectamente a pesar de lo poco que habían dormido. Parecía que ninguno de los dos necesitaban tantas horas de sueño o es que los recuerdos que cada uno tenían, los hacían que se mantuvieran despierto más tiempo que a cualquier otro. Desayunaron tranquilos sin emitir ninguna palabra que llenara ese silencio pero a pesar de eso, parecía que todo estaba bien entre ellos, era como si la disculpa que había dado Hinata la noche anterior había llegado a sus oídos y luego de compartir esa silenciosa noche en las ventanas, había hecho que todo quedara en el pasado. Una vez terminado el desayuno y estando listos para salir, emprendieron el camino a la salida de la aldea para dirigirse a donde habían decidido ir la noche anterior contando claro con la información que solo se le había proporcionado a la Hyuga.

En la entrada o ahora salida de la aldea, se encontraban los hermanos de la arena esperando con ansias para que pudieran solucionar el problema en el cual estaban metidos y que podía cambiar el mundo para muchos, no solo para la aldea de la Arena.

\- Se lo agradezco mucho por todo esto Hyuga-san.. – Dijo Gaara con una corta reverencia cuando tuvo a ambos ninjas de la Hoja frente suyo.

\- No hay nada que agradecer aun Kazekage-sama.. – Dijo Hinata con voz tranquila y toda la diplomacia aprendida dentro de su clan – Somos aliados.. De ultima agradézcanos cuando recuperemos la daga.. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en el plural ya que no estaba sola en esa misión y no le gustaba que dejaran de lado a su compañero, ya lo había dicho antes y si podía lo defendería aunque sea en palabras.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Gaara entendiendo a la muchacha y su forma de integrar al pelinegro que una vez fue traidor – Entonces.. Esperamos tener noticias de ustedes pronto..

\- Cuídate mucho Hina! – Dijo Temari abrazándola, ella conocía los peligros del desierto pero aun así no podía ir, aunque había sido su intención acompañarla, no soportaba a su compañero y tampoco podía dejar por mucho tiempo la aldea – Hay muchos bandidos.. Mercenarios y ninjas renegados por todo el desierto.. ¿Tienes todo lo que te dije que llevaras? – Pregunto cómo si fuera una madre.

\- No.. No sucederá na.. Nada Temari-san.. – Dijo Hinata devolviendo el abrazo, cuando ambas se separaron le sonrió para que se tranquilizara – Y.. Y si prepare todo lo que me dijo a.. Así que no.. No se preocupe..

\- Hina-chan.. Ten esto.. – Dijo Kankuro entregándole una botella de un líquido purpura, si bien él solía ser más efusivo que su hermana, no quería molestarla abrazándola conociendo lo avergonzada que se ponía, por eso opto por darle un regalo que le sería más útil que un abrazo – Es un antídoto para cualquier veneno que puede haber en el desierto..

\- Gracias Kankuro-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras lo guardaba con sus demás cosas medicinales.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo el Uchiha yéndose sabiendo que a él no lo despedirían de la misma forma que a su compañera pero se encontraba tranquilo ya que como ella le había dicho antes, lo seguiría defendiendo aunque sea con palabras y lo había hecho de nuevo cuando le respondió al Kazekage.

\- Sí.. – Dijo Hinata corriendo para igualar a su compañero – Adiós a todos..

Luego de la despedida de la peliazul, los hermanos de la Arena, esperaron a verlos alejarse tanto para así recién comentar lo que no podían ya que incluía a uno de los ninjas que había mandado el Hokage, en especial el pelinegro. El primero en hablar como era de costumbre, fue el titiritero que aún no entendía la pareja que había sido elegida por la autoridad de la Hoja, claro que con la peliazul no tenía problema, pero el Uchiha era otra cuestión.

\- Sigo sin entender porque Kakashi lo mando.. – Dijo Kankuro viendo como la imagen de los ninjas de la Hoja se distorsionaba por el sol que se alzaba alto a medida que salía más y más para calentar la arena.

\- Quiere que la aceptación del Uchiha sea no solo dentro de la aldea sino fuera también.. – Dijo Gaara sabiendo ya las verdaderas intenciones del Hokage, por algo le había mandado un mensaje exigiendo una explicación de su elección.

\- ¿Y pretende que también lo aceptemos? JA!.. – Dijo con burla Temari mientras observaba por donde se había ido su amiga y el ex traidor.

\- Naruto confía en él.. – Dijo Gaara recordando las palabras de la Hyuga – Tan malo no puede ser ahora.. –Escucho el bufido molesto de ambos hermanos y siguió recordándoles quien más parecía confiar en él – Hyuga-san también lo hace..

\- Hina-chan no tiene maldad en el cuerpo.. Ella confiaría hasta en la más vil serpiente.. – Dijo Temari conociendo a su amiga y a su noble corazón que ahora tenía una herida muy grande pero aun así no cambiaba en absoluto.

\- Pero lo hace.. Yo tampoco he sido bueno y se me perdono.. Incluso ella a pesar de haberme visto con sus propios ojos.. – Les recordó Gaara – No tengo derecho a juzgarlo.. El tiempo dirá si nos equivocamos o no en confiar en él..

\- Entonces esperemos no equivocarnos.. – Dijo Temari dándose la vuelta para volver a la aldea, tenía trabajo que hacer y no quería pensar en una traición por parte del Uchiha ya que sea por el ladrón o por él, el futuro era incierto y quizás provocaría un pasado catastrófico, solo podía esperar lo mejor – Hina.. Espero que no te equivoques en defenderlo..

 **/_ /**

 **Hellou Moto! Jeje alguien tenía un Motorola que le decía eso cuando lo prendía? Jejej a mí me divertía escucharlo xD Bueno me dejo de tonteras.. Cómo están? Que tal este cap? Espero que les gustara.. Quiero disculparme ya que si tuvo apoyo el cap anterior ii no lo subí el miércoles.. Lo que me paso fue que por no actualizar una aplicación no me llegaron los correos de los comentarios al celular ii recién el viernes los vi en la compu.. Pero como ya estaba cerca del domingo, me pareció que ya lo dejaba para hoy al cap.. PERDON! En compensación el miércoles si o si hay nuevo cap aunque no haya apoyo.. Igual espero sus comentarios ya que me llenan el corazao de mucho amor xD**

 **Por cierto esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo" como lo verán más adelante es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia (La vuelvo a recomendar ii la recomendare en todos los cap xD )..**

 **Siempre lo aclaro por si hay errores (u horrores) no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ahorita los saluditos!**

 **DAMIC00! Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior! Y sobre la personalidad.. Espero no moquearla xD Gracias por la buena vibra ii por la review..**

 **Kika Uchiha! Me alegro que te guste como se dan las cosas ya que no quiero hacer un amor de golpe.. Aunque creo que existe el amor a primera vista, prefiero el que con los sentidos se van enamorando.. Miradas.. Roces.. Cosas así jejej.. ii abra que ver quien cambia las cosas.. Ambos creo que tienen motivos suficientes para querer hacerlo.. Pero.. ¿Quién lo hará? Esa es la cuestión xD Gracias por la review! Creo que es la más larga que tuve en cualquier historia ii me encanta!**

 **Sandy! Yo no sé cómo no terminaron juntos.. Seguro sus hijos serían los más bellos del mundo! xD Gracias por la review ii por todo el ánimo que me das!**

 **Guest (sorry así me sale)! Que bueno que te encante ii que no le estoy errando con las personalidades.. Gracias por la review..**

 **Guest (sorry así me sale)! Perdón si tarde en publicar un nuevo cap.. En compensación hay uno el miércoles si o si xD**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de la extraña despedida en la cual los ninjas de la arena se mostraron más preocupados y agradecidos con la peliazul que con el ex traidor, los ninjas de la Hoja emprendieron el viaje que los llevaría hasta el templo donde se rumoreaba que ahí se encontraban las arenas que podían permitir viajar en el tiempo. Sea quien sea el que robo aquel objeto y los pergaminos con los jutsus, no podía ser para algo bueno y como un mismo reloj de arena, estaban con el tiempo limitado. No se les había informado desde cuando estaban extraviados esos objetos pero por lo visto, el ladrón les llevaba una clara ventaja.

Ambos shinobis se encontraron caminando tranquilamente por el inmenso desierto, asegurándose de no desviarse del camino pero iban a paso lento. Debido a que el terreno era arenoso, no podían darse el gusto de correr ya que eso significaría hundirse en la arena y perderían más tiempo y fuerza que seguramente luego la necesitarían. Sabían que el viaje que estaban emprendiendo era el más complicado que alguna vez hubiesen recorrido o en el caso de Hinata siempre le era complicado caminar por el desierto conociendo las consecuencias de desviarse o confundirse de camino. No solía tener un camino marcado como lo tenían los bosques del país del fuego, sino que ahí todo era una cuestión distinta. Moverse en una dirección que no era la correcta solo podía desencadenar la consecuencia de volverse comida para los buitres que esperaban pacientes por algún viajante despistado o demasiado tonto, que agonizara bajo el abrazador sol para así hacerse un buen festín.

A pesar del paso lento, se podía decir que iban a buen ritmo, Hinata que había manejado antes esos terrenos, sabía que llegarían al atardecer a uno de los pueblos que quedaban de camino. Ambos ninjas caminaron a la par del otro pero sin invadir el espacio ajeno, por más que sentían que todo estaba bien entre ellos, no querían o más bien Hinata no deseaba irse de boca de nuevo cuando no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Con el silencio formado, no podían evitar perderse cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Sasuke solo estaba pendiente de su misión y de tratar de cumplirla lo más rápido posible para poder volver a la aldea y tomar otra misión en preferencia solo, aunque debía admitir que si tenía que hacer una misión con alguien, volvería a elegir a la peliazul por no ser tan molesta como lo podía ser cualquier otro u otra. En todo lo que llevaba de vida como shinobi, era la primera vez que tenía un compañero que no invadía su espacio ni lo obligaba a entablar una conversación, aunque con el paso del tiempo, y con lo que ya llevaban recorrido, se sentía algo extraño. Cada tanto la observaba sin que ella lo notara para ver si planeaba iniciar una conversación pero solo la podía ver perdida en sus propios pensamientos, sin intención de hablarle. Eso le molestaba un poco y hasta le empezaba a cansar tanto silencio.

Por otra parte, Hinata realmente estaba perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Solo podía pensar en el jutsu del que le hablaron en la Arena, si bien era un riesgo gigante tratar de cambiar el pasado para tener un futuro completamente distinto, se veía tentada en más de una ocasión en pensar si ella se atrevería a cambiar el pasado, sobretodo volver al momento en que su primo evito que ella se sacrificara. Él era un genio, tenía mucho por demostrar y cambiar no solo en el mundo shinobi sino también dentro del clan, pero había cambiado todo eso por evitar que ella tomara su lugar. Muy dentro suyo sabía que nada cambiaria ni en el clan y en la aldea, su muerte, pero la de él, la de él si significaba mucho.

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos, no debía pensar en el jutsu prohibido para su propia conveniencia pero se dice que no hay que tomar decisiones cuando uno está sufriendo y ella lo hacía, sufría y sabía que sufriría por siempre mientras él no este. Solo podía esperar tomar la decisión correcta cuando llegara el momento, solo debía confiar que su buen juicio y su primo la guiarían por el camino correcto como siempre lo había hecho.

Volvió a centrarse en la misión, suponiendo que nada bueno podía salir de que ese jutsu se activara, por más que lo deseara, debía cumplir su misión y devolver dichos objetos a sus respectivos dueños y esos eran los hermanos Sabaku No. Debían cumplir con lo que se les pidió para evitar arruinar un mundo ya de por si arruinado.

Caminaron por varias horas a paso tranquilo sabiendo que estaban prontos a llegar a uno de los pueblos escondidos en medio de las dunas del desierto. Hinata aun recordaba claramente la forma de la daga que le había mostrado el Kazekage, así que cuando apenas entraron al pueblo, lo primero que hizo fue centrar toda su concentración en observar el lugar para ver si se encontraba ahí pero no tuvo suerte, supo enseguida que esa daga no se encontraba ahí pero aun contaba con algo a su favor gracias a su buen amigo de la Arena. Tenía la descripción que le había dado Kono, sobre el sujeto y le parecía una buena idea preguntar en ese lugar si lo habían visto y hace cuanto, cosa de saber cuánto tiempo les llevaba de ventaja, si era demasiado lo mejor sería ir al templo donde se rumorea que se esconden las arenas para esperarlo ahí y evitar que cumpla con su objetivo.

Se encontraron caminando ambos por medio de las calles del pueblo, tratando de buscar por todos lados un lugar donde descansar y dormir esa noche para no estar a la intemperie del desierto. Encontrarlo, les costó la vida y media, por lo visto el lugar era tan chico que solo contaban con una sola posada, pero eso ayudaba al cometido que tenía Hinata. Debido a la época, se encontraba algo vacía así que cada uno pidió una habitación para así descansar antes de seguir con el viaje.

Sasuke, no se había perdido detalle de su compañera cuando buscaba la daga con su Byakugan y que al no decirle nada, supuso que no se encontraba en ese pueblo. Siguió caminando callado a su lado hasta que encontraron por fin la posada. Para suerte de ambos no necesitaban compartir habitación. Cuando pagaron la noche que dormirían ahí, Sasuke fue quien tomo ambas llaves para así cada uno dirigirse a los cuartos, las habitaciones estaban pegadas en caso de que hubiese algún problema, por eso ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban pero cuando Sasuke quiso darle su llave a Hinata, la encontró observando demasiado a una de las empleadas de la posada que estaba arreglando una habitación que se encontraba cerca de la de ellos. Le parecía extraño que su compañera observara de esa forma a la joven cuando parecía que solo era una chica común y corriente, ni siquiera parecía una ninja, pero la miraba como si quisiera interrogarla en algo.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto despacio para no llamar la atención pero aun así logro sobresaltarla, parecía más bien una niña que la habían descubierto haciendo algo que no debía.

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpó Hinata por su reacción – Es solo que.. Kono-san me dio una leve descripción del sujeto y.. Y si paso por aquí es seguro que también se hospedo en este lugar.. Digo.. Considerando que es el único en todo el pueblo..

\- Quieres preguntarle a esa chica sobre el sujeto.. – Dijo Sasuke entendiéndola aunque también quería preguntarle que tanto hablaba con ese sujeto que todo el tiempo parecía mencionarlo, cuando se dio cuenta de que pensaba de esa manera, decidió ir a su cuarto donde ahí se encontraría tranquilo y lejos de la Hyuga que lo confundía – Pregunta lo que quieras.. Solo no te metas en problemas.. – Dijo sin más, entregándole su llave para que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Luego de decirle eso, se encerró en su cuarto, dejando a la peliazul sorprendida por su repentino cambio de actitud y humor. Si bien Hinata no es que lo conocía de antes, se podía decir que ese cambio fue bastante extraño, sobretodo porque hasta antes de decirle por qué la miraba, le había hablado bien, claro que asustándola pero solo porque no esperaba haber sido tan obvia. Decidió no molestarlo más y entro a su cuarto sabiendo que no podría hacer nada por él, dejo sus cosas en el cuarto y tomo un relajante baño para aliviar sus músculos por todo el viaje emprendido. Cuando se encontró más refresca, salió para el pequeño salón del hospedaje y así de paso tomar algo calentito. A pesar de estar en el desierto, con todo el tiempo que había pasado, el sol ya había desaparecido y el frio empezaba a sentirse. Una vez tuvo una taza caliente de té, se fue a sentar en uno de los amplios sillones que había en el lugar y espero paciente por si se encontraba con alguno de los encargados del lugar para preguntarle sobre el ladrón.

A los pocos minutos, para alegría de Hinata, la misma chica que había estado viendo antes, apareció en el lugar para limpiarlo o eso pensó al verla con todos los artículos de limpieza. Tomo eso como una señal divina y decidió indagar un poco más en el sujeto que había robado algo tan valioso y tan peligroso también.

\- Hola.. – Dijo con suavidad Hinata para no asustar a la muchacha.

\- Oh.. Hola.. – Respondió sorprendida, por lo general siempre la ignoraban a menos que quisieran algo – ¿Necesita algo? – Pregunto educadamente.

\- No.. Nada.. Es solo que me.. Me gustaría algo de compañía.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, sabiendo que no podía abordarla de una con todas las preguntas que tenía.

\- ¿Su novio no la acompaña? – Pregunto recordando haber visto a esa chica con otro chico muy apuesto con un aire de misterio por su rostro tan serio.

\- ¿No.. Novio?.. – Hinata enrojeció completamente y negó con fervor ante esas palabras – No.. No claro que no.. Él.. Él es solo un compañero..

\- Oh.. Bien.. – Dijo sin darle mucha importancia al asunto y sin entender el enrojecimiento de la inquilina – Entonces.. ¿Quiere mi compañía? – Pregunto curiosa.

\- Sí.. Sí.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, no se había esperado que alguien los tomara como pareja a ambos – Sera un momento nomas.. Ta.. Tampoco quiero incomodarte..

La joven miro todo el salón prácticamente desierto si no fuera porque estaban ellas dos y supuso que no habría problemas de que ella acompañara a la joven que por lo menos no parecía loca, tímida si pero loca no y eso ya era bueno para ella.

\- No hay muchos clientes hoy en día.. Así que no hay problema.. – Dijo la joven sentándose al otro lado del sillón.

\- Etto.. ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto Hinata, sabiendo que lo correcto era presentarse – Yo me llamo Hinata..

\- Mi nombre es Zukami.. – Dijo la joven – Un gusto en conocerla Hinata-san..

\- El gusto es mío Zukami-san.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata, ya encontrándose más tranquila y dejando el tema de verse como novia del Uchiha, de lado – El.. El lugar es muy lindo.. ¿Trabajas hace mucho aquí..?

\- No tanto.. Luego de la guerra perdí a mis padres y vague por el desierto sin rumbo.. – Recordó sin dolor la joven pero Hinata si se angustio y lo noto – Hi.. Hinata-san no es para tanto.. Casi ni los conocía.. Siempre estaban de misión en misión.. Pero supongo que no tenía a donde volver así que llegue hasta aquí.. Por suerte la dueña de la posada me dio trabajo y techo.. Así que no me quejo..

\- Lo lamento.. No era mi intención entrometerme tanto.. – Dijo Hinata sabiendo que volvía a meterse donde no la llamaban.

\- Para nada.. Es mejor hablar con usted que escuchar al loco que tuvimos hace unos días.. – Dijo la joven con una sonrisa – Ese sujeto sí que le faltaban todos los tornillos de la cabeza..

\- ¿Su.. Sujeto? – Pregunto Hinata pensando en la posibilidad de que fuera el mismo del que Kono le había hablado – ¿Porque le faltaba un tornillo?

\- Uno no.. Todos jaja.. – Rio la joven contagiando a Hinata – El sujeto llego de la nada escondiendo prácticamente todo su cuerpo en una inmensa capa algo desgastada y rota.. Pero aun así un día logre verle el rostro y.. Y su piel.. Eso sí daba miedo.. – Dijo en un tono más sobrio, dejando de lado la risa de antes.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundida ante el cambio de tono en la joven.

\- Pues.. Parecía que se le caía por pedazos.. Era.. Era raro.. Extraño.. – Dijo la joven con un leve escalofrió pero volvió a sonreír ya que no tenía caso recordar a ese sujeto – En fin.. El tipo estaba desquiciado más de una vez lo escuche llamar a alguien pero no entendía el nombre.. Pero se ve que le tenía mucho respeto porque le decía "sama"..

\- ¿Y.. Y se fue hace mucho? – Pregunto con cautela Hinata sabiendo que el mismo dato que Kono le había dado, la chica lo había dicho sin que tuviese que preguntar.

\- Creo que hace dos días.. – Dijo parándose del lugar – Bueno será mejor seguir con lo mío.. Sino la abuela se molestara.. Gracias por la charla Hinata-san.. Fue un gusto..

\- El gusto fue mío Zukami-san.. – Dijo Hinata viendo como la joven volvía a sus tareas.

Para no molestarla más decidió volver a las habitaciones pero sobre todo para comentarle a su compañero lo que había averiguado ya que ambos estaban en esta misión y cualquier información que obtuviese, se la comentaría sin dudarlo. Camino hasta donde se encontraban los cuartos pero al doblar en el pasillo que la conduciría a sus habitaciones, lo encontró de pie junto a su puerta esperándola.

\- ¿Averiguaste algo? – Pregunto sabiendo que no había nadie más que ellos dos en el lugar.

\- Sí.. Se fue hace dos días.. – Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa por la misión, no quería fracasar y el tiempo realmente estaba en su contra – Nos lleva mucho tiempo de ventaja..

\- No es tanto teniendo en cuenta que hace ya varios días robaron las cosas.. – Recordó Sasuke – Quizás se detuvo más de lo previsto en este pueblo y puede que lo haga en los siguientes.. Quizás su salud no es la mejor y necesita del descanso..

\- Puede ser.. – Dijo Hinata aceptando la esperanza que le estaba dando el pelinegro – Por cierto.. Zukami-san menciono que el sujeto está completamente loco – Dijo Hinata comentándole lo que había hablado con la chica.

\- ¿Quién es Zukami? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja el pelinegro.

\- La.. La joven que trabaja aquí.. La.. La que me quede viendo.. – Respondió Hinata avergonzada mientras jugaba con sus dedos – E.. Ella dice que lo escucho hablar solo y.. Y que llamaba a alguien a quien le tiene mucho respeto..

\- ¿Algún dato más? – Pregunto sabiendo que su compañera por lo menos no le ocultaba nada.

\- Sí.. El.. El dato que Kono-san me dijo y que.. Que parecía extraño.. Resulto cierto y algo perturbador.. – Dijo Hinata sin notar como el pelinegro fruncía el ceño ante la mención del otro sujeto – El ladrón.. Parece como que va perdiendo la piel.. Como si se le cayera a pedazos.. ¿Usted que piensa Uchiha-san? ¿Puede ser por eso que.. Que se detuvo tanto tiempo aquí?

El Uchiha se sorprendió ante la pregunta, en realidad el aspecto físico del ladrón le tenía sin cuidado cuando no era lo importante, si ayudaba el saber que podía tener algún problema de salud para que el enfrentamiento sea más fácil aunque se suele decir que los moribundos suelen ser algo suicidas así que se tendrían que andar con cuidado. Pero lo que realmente le había sucedido, era que se encontraba molesto por la mención del ninja de la arena otra vez. Parecía que su compañera solo podía hablar de ese sujeto y de nadie más, estaba algo intrigado por el tipo de relación que pudieran tener para gozar de tanta confianza.

Molesto, aparto esos pensamientos sabiendo que no tenían nada que ver con la misión y volvió a su semblante serio para así entrar de nuevo a su cuarto y alejarse de esa sensación que le provocaba la peliazul.

\- Lo que piense da igual.. Lo importante es que acabaremos con él.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro tomando el picaporte de la puerta de su cuarto para entrar – Y si se detiene más tiempo en los pueblos.. Mejor para nosotros.. No tendremos ni que llegar al templo porque lo acabaremos antes de que siquiera lo pueda ver..

\- Su.. Supongo.. – Dijo Hinata con nerviosismo, sabía que su misión era recuperar la daga y los pergaminos del jutsu, no acabar con él, pero si se complicaba las cosas, suponía que no les quedaría de otra aunque ella prefería resolver las cosas sin llegar a quitar la vida de nadie.

Luego de compartir la poca información que la peliazul consiguió, ambos se dirigieron a sus cuartos a descansar para poder salir al otro día y tratar de tener un buen ritmo para lograr cumplir con la misión que tenían en mano.

Lamentablemente, a las pocas horas de dormir, ambos ya se encontraban despiertos pero no precisamente por haber descansado lo que debían. Sabían que sus cuerpos necesitaban del descanso pero parecía que sus pensamientos tenían otra idea para no dejarlos dormir más tiempo. Hinata, se había despertado de golpe, temblando y con lágrimas en los ojos por el sueño que había tenido. Tristemente, soñó con el exacto momento en que su primo cerraba los ojos para siempre, volvía a revivir ese momento que prácticamente la marco para toda la vida. Podía ver una y otra y otra vez como esas estacas atravesaban a su primo sin piedad, terminando con su vida. En varias de la veces que podía verlo, podía ver que le sonreía diciéndole que todo estaba bien pero en el ultimo, y el que logro despertarla temblando, lo escucho decir que no quería morir, que lo ayudara pero ella se encontraba inmóvil, su cuerpo no podía reaccionar ante el pedido de su primo y simplemente lo veía morir sin que ella pudiese brindarle la ayuda que necesitaba. Sentir esa impotencia por no poderle ayudar, hizo que despertara temblando y llorando de sentirse culpable, y es que en su cabeza ella era la culpable.

Por su parte, Sasuke también se había despertado de una forma tormentosa. Su respiración se encontraba acelerada a la vez que sentía un sudor frio recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Había soñado, como muchas veces, con su hermano diciéndole que todo estaba bien mientras le sonreía como siempre, pero luego veía sus manos, si las dos, y las podía ver completamente bañadas en sangre, la sangre de su único hermano por haberle quitado el mismo la vida. Vivir engañado toda su vida, hacia más difícil lo que él se había propuesto de chico con su venganza. Su hermano solo pensaba en el para cuidarlo y él lo único que pudo hacer, fue quitarle la vida. Lo peor de haber hecho todo eso, fue ver la sonrisa de su hermano como si lo que le hubiese hecho no era nada grave. El mismo se había dejado solo en el mundo, la única persona que admiraba y que quería, se había ido y solo se lo busco. El dolor y la culpa de haber estado tanto tiempo ciego, hacían que su conciencia muchas veces no lo dejara dormir y por lo visto esa noche era la misma que muchas de las que había tenido.

Trato de normalizar su respiración y llevo su única mano a sus cabellos oscuros para revolvérselos con desesperación como si de esa forma su conciencia le dejara de recordar lo que había hecho.

Sin ser conscientes de lo que sucedía en la habitación de alado, ambos trataron de tranquilizarse. De calmar los temblores, los llantos, las respiraciones agitadas, en fin, tratar de olvidar por un momento sus pesadillas. Cada uno se dio una ducha helada para calmar sus mentes y cuerpos, y cuando quisieron ver si podían dormir un poco más, se dieron cuenta de que no lo lograrían con sus pesadillas tan frescas aun. Pensaron, sincronizadamente, que quizás el aire frio del desierto los podría despejar y fue así que ambos se encontraron abriendo sus ventanas al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendieron de ver que el otro hacia lo mismo pero tardaron unos minutos en decir alguna palabra. Ninguno era partidario de compartir sus tormentos pero ambos sentían que en ese momento estaban en la misma situación. Suspirando, Hinata decidió ser esta vez ella la que hablara primero.

\- ¿No.. No puede dormir Uchiha-san? – Pregunto Hinata iniciando la conversación.

\- No.. Y por lo que veo tu tampoco Hyuga.. – Respondió Sasuke mirando un punto indefinido en el horizonte.

\- Cierto.. La.. La noche parece ser tormentosa.. – Dijo con angustia Hinata, sabiendo que no debía entrometerse pero el comentario era más bien para ella que para él, era lo que sentía en ese preciso momento.

\- Las pesadillas suelen serlo.. –Respondió el pelinegro teniendo la sensación de que a ambos había algo que los atormentaba y que tristemente los había unido en ese momento, mirando el cielo estrellado llego a una conclusión que seguramente su compañera también había llegado – Supongo que no sirve de nada que nos quedemos despierto sin hacer nada ¿No crees..?

\- El desierto suele ser bastante duro de madrugada.. – Dijo Hinata mirando el cielo pero entendiendo su idea, ella pensaba lo mismo – Pero.. Pero no tiene sentido quedarnos si no dormiremos..

\- Prepárate.. Te veo en diez minutos en la entrada de la posada.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que no tenía caso quedarse y que de ultima podían utilizar ese tiempo para alcanzar al ladrón en el siguiente pueblo.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata cerrando la ventana para alistarse.

En el tiempo acordado, ambos ya se encontraban listos para salir del hospedaje, habían pagado apenas habían llegado y no necesitaron más que dejar las llaves para salir, pero la anciana insistió en devolverles aunque sea la mitad ya que de todas formas no se habían quedado tanto tiempo y luego de muchas idas y vueltas, terminaron aceptando y saliendo rumbo a la próxima aldea para así tratar de no dejar que ese ladrón les ganara en distancia y lo pudiesen atrapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

El frio era bastante fuerte y aún quedaban un par de horas para que el sol volviera a salir. Hinata estaba completamente cubierta con su capa que por suerte hacia que el frio no entrara tanto y así poder mantener el ritmo de su compañero. Volteo a verlo y lo encontró caminando como si nada, a pesar de que él no llevaba ninguna capa que lo cubriera. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y decidió hablar, cosa que antes no habían hecho.

\- Etto.. ¿Uchiha-san? – Lo llamo la peliazul y al escuchar un sonido como respuesta, supuso que era su forma de decir que la escuchaba – ¿No.. No tiene frio?

\- No.. – Dijo de manera cortante pero luego recordó que esa chica no lo trataba mal como para que él la tratara de esa forma, suspiro para volver a hablarle pero menos tajante – En mis días como traidor no me podía dar el lujo de quedarme quieto en un solo lugar.. Pase por los distintos climas y te aseguro que estos fríos no son nada a los días nevados en la intemperie..

\- Oh.. Claro.. – Dijo Hinata con pena por su historia, no se podía imaginar todo lo que tuvo que pasar para no ser encontrado, incluso lo que tuvo que vivir desde muy chico cuando se fue de la aldea.

\- Tu.. – Dijo algo indeciso de hablar, Sasuke. Si bien no era demasiado conversativo, la chica solo le hablaba lo justo y ya un poco le cansaba el silencio que siempre había cuando estaban caminando – ¿Estas bien con el frio?

\- Sí.. – Dijo Hinata rápidamente para que no la tomara por débil y que no creyera que el frio entorpecería su parte en la misión – No.. No es la primera vez que me enfrento al desierto de noche.. A.. Aunque en ese momento tenía a Akamaru para darme algo.. Algo de abrigo..

\- ¿Akamaru? – Pregunto el pelinegro, sorprendido de sí mismo de seguir una conversación con alguien, podía haberla terminado pero no le estaba resultando molesto hablar como si de verdad fueran compañeros.

-Es.. Es el perro de Kiba-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata recordando a sus amigos – Él.. Él siempre dormía conmigo para que no pasara frio..

\- ¿El perro o el chico perro? – Pregunto Sasuke con burla aunque no estaba seguro de que le agradara la respuesta en caso de ser el Inuzuka.

\- A.. Akamaru! – Respondió al instante Hinata, sin poder evitar sonrojarse – Si.. Si bien dormí en un par de misiones con mis compañeros.. Yo.. Ellos siempre ponían a Akamaru entre medias para que no me pusiese tan nerviosa.. – Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan nerviosa por un simple comentario que no iba con maldad aunque no entendía porque sentía alivio con su respuesta. Hinata vio la sonrisa del Uchiha y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía menos gruñón de esa forma, también sonrió ya que la situación era bastante extraña y si alguien le diría que estaría en medio del desierto con el Uchiha riendo, no se lo creería. Compartir esa sonrisa divertida, hizo que a ambos les latiera fuertemente el corazón y que se sintieran un poco más cercano al otro. Se podía decir que ambos ahora eran verdaderos compañeros que como en cualquier equipo, reían juntos y sus compañías resultaban agradables para el otro. Siguieron compartiendo pequeñas sonrisas y pequeños momentos agradables, sin notar lo que cada uno estaba provocando al otro.

Con el paso de las horas, el sol hizo su gran aparición y el clima comenzó a cambiar por completo, lo bueno es que habían caminado una larga distancia y estaban seguros de que en la tarde llegarían a una nueva aldea donde se podrían abastecer de nuevo con agua y algo de comida. Los pocos bocadillos que tenían les habían hecho bastante bien considerando el desgaste que generaba caminar bajo el inmenso sol que no daba tregua a ninguno y el agua todavía no había resultado ser un problema ya que lo administraban correctamente y tenían un poco más de emergencia en cada bolso.

Hinata se daba el tiempo de apreciar el paisaje que siempre mostraba el desierto con el sol a distintas alturas. Era como estar en una pintura y simplemente le parecía precioso. Sin darse cuenta, se encontró exteriorizando sus pensamientos a su compañero sin saber si a él le interesaba lo que ella pensara del desierto o no.

\- A.. A pesar del sol a.. Abrazador.. El paisaje es bastante hermoso.. – Dijo Hinata animadamente viendo las hermosas dunas que se formaban naturalmente con los vientos y la arena – ¿No.. No lo cree Uchiha-san? – Pregunto tratando de integrarlo en la conversación.

\- Supongo.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro, pero él no le encontraba belleza en un montón de arena junta, una palabra que le había dicho antes, volvía a sonar en su cabeza, "rara" y lo era, por lo menos para él era rara, le daba su espacio, hablaba lo justo y necesario sin exigirle nada a cambio, claro eso sin contar que lo defendía y lo trataba como un compañero más a pesar de todo. En definitiva, era rara, tan rara que lograba llamar su atención.

La conversación quedo ahí y a ninguno le molesto que así pasara, dejaron pasar las horas y aunque llevaban un buen ritmo, el cansancio ya estaba haciendo meya en ambos pero aun así seguían caminado para llegar a la próxima aldea, sabían que ahí podrían descansar o por lo menos intentarlo.

Sus pies seguían haciendo lo posible por no hundirse en la arena y tratar de llegar a destino, cuando de pronto Hinata empezó a sentir el suelo extraño. Sentía que la arena bajo sus pies, temblaba sutilmente pero de una manera extraña. Podía reconocer las sutiles variantes del suelo gracias a su compañero y amigo, Kiba, el Inuzuka le había enseñado varias cosas en sus años que compartieron misiones y hoy lo agradecía ya que sabía que ese temblor no era nada bueno.

\- Uchiha-san.. – Le aviso quedándose quieta en el lugar donde estaba, cosa que imito el pelinegro.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto el Uchiha y luego vio como la muchacha activaba su doujutsu y supuso que problemas se avecinaban así que también activo su Sharingan a la vez que llevaba su mano a su katana, listo para cualquier enfrentamiento.

Rápidamente, ambos ninjas se vieron rodeados por diez sujetos completamente encapuchados, sin dejar ver nada más que sus ojos. Esos tipos habían salido de la mismísima arena y no llevaban banda ninja a la vista así que no sabían contra quienes se estaban enfrentando, se colocaron espalda con espalda para protegerse lo mejor que podían y ver qué es lo que deseaban esos sujetos.

\- ¿Que quieren? – Pregunto Sasuke con un tono frio que helaba la sangre de cualquiera, mientras desfundaba su katana sabiendo y viendo en sus ojos que dijeran lo que dijeran, el enfrentamiento era casi inevitable.

\- No dejaremos que continúen con su camino.. – Dijo uno de los sujetos, con un cuchillo en cada mano.

\- Hasta aquí llega su camino.. – Dijo otro sujeto con un extraño látigo con pinchos.

\- ¿Acaso están con el ladrón..? – Pregunto Hinata seriamente en la posición típica de su clan, pero la forma en que hablo, sorprendió al Uchiha que no esperaba que dijera algo sin tartamudear.

\- Eso no te incumbe linda.. – Dijo otro de los sujetos con unas extrañas garras que parecían dedos de cuchillas.

\- Acaben con ellos! – Grito uno de los sujetos que parecía ser el líder, por la forma en la que los otros nueve asintieron y acataron la orden – Y de la chica.. Arránquenle los ojos..

En menos de un segundo, los dos ninjas de la Hoja se encontraban peleando sin descanso contra esos sujetos que habían salido de la nada misma, como emergidos desde el mismísimo inframundo con armas completamente distintas a las típicas kunai o shuriken que estaban acostumbrados a enfrentar.

Sasuke se vio ahora algo alejado de su compañera ya que por instinto siguió al que había dado la orden de acabarlos y de sacarle los ojos a la peliazul, pensando que ese sería el líder y que si lo atrapaba podía lograr conseguir algo de información sobre el ladrón. Lamentablemente, alejarse, solo logro que pelearan separados y el nuevo terreno hacia que no pudiese ver a su compañera. Dunas, pequeñas montañas de arena, evitaban que la pudiese visualizar y los ninjas con los que estaba peleando se podría decir que eran bastantes fuertes y suponía que podían ser ninjas renegados aunque no estaba del todo seguro. Solo se vio peleando con cinco de los diez que aparecieron y supuso que la Hyuga estaría peleando como él.

\- Mierda.. – Pensó Sasuke, sentía que tenía que apurar el combate para ir a ayudarla.

Mientras tanto Hinata sentía todo el cuerpo cansado por la larga caminata y sobre todo por el desgaste del calor abrazador del sol. Aun así sabía que no debía ser un estorbo para su compañero así que no podía dejarse vencer en ese momento. Ahora se encontraban separados luego de que lo vio correr hasta el que suponían seria el líder, pero no podía culparlo. Sabía que si lo lograban atrapar, podían conseguir algún dato sobre el ladrón que los ayudara. Se encontró dando todo de sí misma, peleando a pesar de su cansancio pero de pronto se vio rodeada por cuatro sujetos y fue ahí cuando se alarmo.

\- Cuatro.. – Pensó Hinata evitando los golpes que iban directo hacia ella – No eran cinco? – Se cuestionó.

Y antes de siquiera poder pensar en algo más, un par de manos la tomaron por debajo de la arena, hundiéndola hasta las rodillas, inmovilizándola por el momento. Trato de salir de esa trampa pero los otros sujetos aprovecharon para sujetarle los brazos, inmovilizándola completamente, sin que pudiera seguir peleando. Se sentía demasiado frustrada por no haber prestado atención antes, de que faltaba uno de ellos.

\- Demasiado lenta lindura.. – Dijo un sujeto frente a ella, agachándose para estar a su altura. Tomo de su mentón para que levantara el rostro y lo viera, pero el reflejo del sol en la insignia ninja le molesto – Ustedes los ninjas.. Tan orgullosos de llevar sus preciadas bandas.. – Dijo arrancándosela del cuello.

\- NO! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas Hinata a la vez que se movía desesperadamente para soltarse del agarre pero no lograba nada.

\- Las insignias no valen nada.. – Dijo el sujeto con la banda ninja en la mano – Lo que vale es el dinero no esto.. Nosotros los mercenarios tenemos eso bien en claro.. – Sin decir una palabra más arrojo esa molesta cosa lejos de ellos y vio como la joven dejaba de forcejear y bajaba la mirada, escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo azulado – Ooohh.. ¿No me digas que la niña quiere llorar..? Jajaja.. – Se burló.

Sasuke que se encontraba peleando con los otros sujetos, había perdido de vista completamente a su compañera, una duna los separaba el uno del otro y odiaba admitirlo pero pelear así en el desierto era bastante molesto, más cuando tenías un compañero que no podías ver como estaba. Pronto escucho el grito casi desgarrador de la peliazul y no pudo más que alterarse y preocuparse, sentía que estaba en problemas y tenía que apresurarse para alcanzarla.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo por lo bajo sin notar que no la había llamado Hyuga como siempre.

\- Me preocuparía más por ti que por tu amiguita.. – Dijo el líder del grupo, ya habían caído dos sujetos pero aún quedaban él y otros dos más – Seguramente ya le estén sacando los ojos..

\- Valdrán mucho en el mercado negro.. – Dijo otro sujeto sonriendo maquiavélicamente.

El pelinegro los miro con un claro odio en sus ahora ojos desiguales y rápidamente se dispuso a acabar con los dos que le quedaban antes de centrarse en el líder para saber para quien trabajaban. El primero en caer, había sido el loco del látigo, al cual cuando trato de atacarlo, lo tomo de donde no había espinas y realizando un chidori, termino electrocutándolo, dejándolo inconsciente en la arena. Corrió hacia el segundo sujeto y antes de que pudiese moverse, quedo frente suyo, metiéndolo en un doloroso genjutsu.

Viendo al último que le quedaba, tomo de nuevo su katana del cuerpo de uno de los primeros que había acabado, y corrió hasta quedar frente a frente con el líder.

\- ¿Quién es el ladrón? – Pregunto Sasuke mostrando como las astas de su Sharingan rodaban velozmente.

\- ¿Crees que te lo diré? – Respondió con burla el líder pero antes de colocarse si quiera en posición de batalla, el Uchiha estaba detrás de él con su katana en el cuello – ¿Co.. Cómo? – Pregunto sorprendido.

\- No quieres que pregunte una vez más.. – Dijo Sasuke sin apartar su katana del cuello del tipo aunque se sorprendió al sentir un inmenso chacra proviniendo de donde se encontraba Hinata peleando, sabía que no tenía tiempo que perder – Tienes tres segundos..

\- No.. No sé cómo se llama.. – Dijo el líder tragando saliva con dificultad pero al hacerlo sintió el filo de la katana y sabía que ese sujeto no bromeaba con decapitarlo – So.. Solo nos contrató para impedir el paso a cualquier ninja de la Hoja.. Dijo que seguro un poseedor del Byakugan vendría así que debíamos detenerlo y a cambio nos quedábamos con sus ojos.. Es.. Es todo.. – Dijo con temor.

\- Patéticos mercenarios.. – Dijo Sasuke acabando con el sujeto de un solo corte, observo los cuerpo de los sujetos, algunos con vida y otros sin pero pronto recordó a su compañera – Demonios.. Hinata..

Salió rumbo a la duna que le tapaba la visión de la Hyuga y donde había sentido ese inmenso chacra que nunca antes había visto o sentido. Pero antes de llegar, el reflejo de algo clavado en la arena lo hizo detener, reconociendo la insignia de la Hoja. Clavo la katana en el suelo arenoso y la tomo con la mano para examinarlo, resultándole extremadamente familiar. Volvió a recordar a su compañera pero antes de salir a su encuentro la vio subir por la pequeña duna para luego bajar a donde él se encontraba. Cuando la vio entera supuso que nada malo le había pasado pero podía ver que no era la misma chica risueña que lo había acompañado hasta ese momento, parecía como muerta en vida y le preocupo que estuviese bajo algún jutsu o que la hubiesen herido en algún lugar que él no lograba ver.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo Sasuke parándose frente a ella pero parecía no reaccionar – Hinata! – Volvió a repetir un poco mas fuerte, tomándola del hombro aun con la banda ninja en la mano.

En ese instante, el reflejo del sol sobre la banda ninja hizo que Hinata volviera de la oscuridad en la cual se encontraba.

\- Mi.. Mi banda.. – Dijo Hinata reconociéndola y Sasuke pudo ver como el brillo volvía a sus ojos – Mi banda..

\- Toma.. – Dijo Sasuke entregándosela, nunca había conocido a alguien que le importara tanto una cosa como esa – ¿Que sucedió con los otros?

\- E.. Ellos.. Están inconscientes.. – Dijo avergonzada Hinata mientras se colocaba de nuevo su banda en el cuello – Mi banda.. – Dijo feliz de sentirla de nuevo en su lugar.

\- Será mejor continuar.. – Dijo Sasuke viendo otro comportamiento de su compañera, comportamiento que le resultaba extraño.

Ambos ninjas se alejaron del lugar que había sido su campo de batalla, dejando dos cuerpos sin vida por el lado de Sasuke y cinco cuerpos sin vida y completamente ensangrentados por el lado de la Hyuga. Si Sasuke solo hubiese insistido un poco más en ir a donde ella peleo, seguramente su estómago no lo resistiría. Hinata por su parte se sentía mal por lo que había hecho a esos sujetos, pero cuando perdió su más grande tesoro, simplemente perdió la cordura y no se pudo controlar.

\- Lo siento Nii-san.. No debí excederme.. – Pensó Hinata con pena.

Caminaron unos minutos más en completo silencio y atentos por cualquier otro inconveniente, hasta que notaron que por todo el tiempo perdido, no llegarían pronto a la aldea siguiente. Aun así, el demorarse paso a ser una simple tontera, cuando algo llamo la atención del pelinegro. Había escuchado que eso solía suceder en el desierto pero nunca se había enfrentado a una. Sin darse cuenta se encontró deteniéndose y exteriorizando su duda.

\- ¿Eso es..? – Pregunto el Uchiha mirando lo que se les avecinaba.

 **/_ /**

 **Holiis! Como están? Que tal su día? El mío cansador pero bastante lindo xD Bueno.. Como lo prometí aquí está el nuevo cap! Gracias por el apoyo aun sabiendo (ii confiando, supongo) que lo iba a subir igual hoy.. Espero que les esté gustando como va todo.. Me quedo un toquecito más largo que los otros el cap pero supongo que nadie se quejaría por eso xD**

 **Antes de decir lo que siempre digo o de los saludos, quiero pedirles ayuda! Necesito 5 personajes de anime o de cualquier cosa que no pertenezcan a Naruto para una historia que estoy escribiendo.. También es un SasuHina así que si me ayudan tendrán otra historia.. (Alto soborno para la ayuda xD) Bueno.. Si pueden me lo dejan en las reviews los nombres así los busco..**

 **Ahora si, a lo de siempre..**

 **Esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo" es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia (La recomendare hasta el fin de los tiempos.. xD )..**

 **Siempre lo aclaro por si hay errores (u horrores) no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ahora los Saludazos!**

 **Kika Uchiha! Qué bueno que te gusto el cap anterior.. ii es cierto, ambos tienen tantos tormentos que supongo que solo ellos se podrían entender ii acompañarse.. Tranquila que nuestra Hina-chan se sentirá atraída si o si (quien no lo estaría xD).. ii la duda la dejare hasta el capítulo que todo se decida, lo que si ya lo tengo así que espero de decepcionar xD Ah ii creo que somos iguales en lo de pocas palabras.. Me gusta más escribir ii creo que por eso respondo así las review.. Espero no molestar con eso xD En fin.. Gracias por la review! (Por cierto, OBVIO que me paso por tu perfil para leer más historias de Sasuhina!)**

 **Sandy! Primero que nada, gracias por leer no solo el cap sino lo que escribo al final xD sé que muchos lo saltean pero que me respondas sobre el Motorola me hace saber que lees todo lo que escribo xD por cierto yo también tenía un Moto que era mi favorito.. Creo que era como una pelota arriba y después era normal.. Era chiquito ii divino! xD Espero que este nuevo cap siga contando bien la historia.. ii como todo SasuHina, OBVIO que terminaran juntos xD ya que no nos lo dejaron juntos nosotros lo haremos xD Por cierto, Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior ii espero que este también xD Saluditos ii gracias por la review ii la buena vibra!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de la batalla contra los mercenarios, la única información que lograron conseguir es que el ladrón sabía que la Arena pediría ayuda a la aldea de la Hoja, y no solo eso sino que un shinobi con el Byakugan iba a ir en la misión, pero nada más habían conseguido. No tenían ni nombres ni a que aldea pertenecía o que es lo que buscaba con cambiar el pasado, solo podían guiarse por el aspecto del hombre que había dado como dato el shinobi de la Arena pero nada más.

Caminaron a paso tranquilo ya que el terreno no les permitía ir a gran velocidad, además de que sabían que por el tiempo perdido en el combate, no iba a llegar pronto al siguiente pueblo. Pero lo que demoraron luchando, quedo en un segundo plano, cuando algo a lo lejos llamo la atención del pelinegro. Sabía que era lo que se les venía encima pero aun así no pudo evitar exteriorizar lo que estaba viendo y que por lo visto su compañera aún no se había percatado.

\- ¿Eso.. Eso es lo que creo? – Pregunto el Uchiha, pensando que algo peor no les podía pasar y menos detenerlos más tiempo cuando el ladrón andaba por ahí, ganándoles en ventaja.

Hinata que había estado perdida en sus pensamientos luego de lo que había hecho a esos hombres, no estaba prestando atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y prácticamente caminaba casi de memoria a la próxima aldea, pero la pregunta de su compañero, hizo que volviera a la realidad y que prestara atención a lo que se les venía encima. Se sorprendió de no estar tan atenta a ese tipo de cosas pero por suerte el Uchiha si lo estaba y podían prepararse con tiempo.

\- Pues.. Sí.. – Dijo Hinata viendo el inmenso fenómeno natural que se les avecinaba – Se.. Será mejor montar un.. Un refugio antes de que nos alcance.. Por.. Por la forma de la tormenta.. Dudo que pase rápido..

Sin decir nada más, o sin comentar sobre lo que la peliazul dijo, la ayudo a montar el refugio que los cubriría de la tormenta de arena que estaba pronta a llegarles. Sacaron todas las cosas necesarias para la improvisada tienda de campaña que los cubriría y el Uchiha supuso que esas cosas eran de las que hablaba la hermana del Kazekage cuando pregunto si la peliazul tenía todo para el viaje que iban a hacer.

El lugar era bastante pequeño ya que no podían tener una carpa demasiado grande, sino la tormenta se la llevaría y ellos quedarían atrapados sin poder respirar más que arena y no saber a dónde ir. Cuando ambos estuvieron dentro, Hinata dejo una marca para saber a dónde se dirigían ya que de no hacerlos y con la arena nueva que traía la tormenta, todo el paisaje cambiaria y podían perderse, caminando a la deriva por todo el desierto y seria no solo su fin, sino el de todos por lo que estuviese planeando el ladrón. Sin poder evitarlo, ambos se encontraron demasiado cerca el uno del otro pero parecía no incomodarles ya que estaban en esa situación por fuerzas mayores pero con lo poco que llevaban compartiendo, no les molestaba la presencia del otro aunque no estaban muy seguros de que hablar entre ellos.

Sasuke, observo todo el tiempo a su compañera y le sorprendió como la tormenta no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo y hasta parecía que no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a una. Vio todas las precauciones que tuvo para que la carpa estuviese bien sujeta, la marca que dejo para luego no perderse y la tranquilidad con la cual llevaba el fenómeno natural. Él no había vivido muchas tormentas en su vida como traidor, es mas no recordaba haber visto una de tan cerca como la que ahora presenciaba pero sabía que existían y que eran peligrosas para viajantes despistados o no tan precavidos como su compañera. Tan sorprendido estaba por su forma de desenvolverse en ese lugar, que no pudo evitar comentarlo a medida que sentía como de a poco empezaba a llegar la tormenta.

\- Se ve que sabes mucho sobre Suna y lo que ocurre en el desierto.. – Comento Sasuke mientras flexionaba su pierna izquierda y apoyaba su único brazo sobre la rodilla.

\- Hu.. Hubo un tiempo que.. Que mi equipo hizo varias misiones aquí.. – Respondió Hinata mientras llevaba las rodillas al pecho y se abrazaba a si misma – Vi.. Viajamos mucho por el desierto..

\- Ya veo.. – Dijo Sasuke y aunque quiso dejar ahí la conversación, vio como además de abrazarse a sí misma, la peliazul acariciaba su banda ninja y no pudo evitar preguntar sobre aquello ya que no era la primera vez que la veía hacer lo mismo y sin contar lo sucedido hace poco – ¿Es tan importante para ti la insignia de la Aldea? – Pregunto mientras la observaba.

Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta del pelinegro y recién ahí fue consciente de que estaba tocando su insignia como cuando se sentía nerviosa, y es que aunque conocía de las tormentas de arena, no dejaban de ser peligrosas y en algunos casos eran hasta violentas dependiendo de la velocidad del viento, aun así decidió responder con la verdad ya que no tenía caso mentir u ocultar que hacia aquello cuando por lo visto era bastante obvia.

\- No.. No es por ser de la Aldea.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste – Pe.. Pero eso no significa que.. Que no quiera a la aldea.. Es.. Es solo que no es por eso que me importe tanto..

\- Entonces.. ¿Por qué es? – Pregunto Sasuke, curioso por la verdadera razón de la chica.

\- Es que.. Es la banda de Neji Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata con ternura pero a la vez con dolor de recordar a su primo que no estaba con ella – Es.. Es por eso que es.. Es tan importante..

\- ¿Él..? – Pregunto el pelinegro aunque suponía la respuesta considerando como cuidaba esa banda.

\- Sí.. – Respondió Hinata entendiendo la pregunta que no hacía falta terminar – Fue durante la guerra.. Él.. Él protegió a Naruto-kun sabiendo que yo estaba por hacer lo que él hizo.. – Hizo una pausa por todo el dolor que le causaba recordar aquello y no pudo evitar decir las palabras que tantas veces se repetía desde lo sucedido – Yo.. Yo debí morir en su lugar.. Él.. Él no debió morir..

Sasuke no se caracterizaba por saber consolar a las personas y menos a una mujer pero sentía que en cierta forma, ambos compartían una carga y un dolor por la muerte de alguien querido. Fue por eso que aunque no era algo gracioso sino más bien trágico y doloroso, le volvió a hablar con una mueca de una sonrisa dolida.

\- Nunca pensé que tuviésemos algo en común Hyuga.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke.

Hinata aunque quería llorar, sabía que no tenía que descargarse con él, pero al ver su sonrisa que escondía tanto dolor como lo solían hacer sus lágrimas, entendió que ambos pasaban por lo mismo y le vino a la mente la única persona que le causo tanto dolor al pelinegro.

\- Su.. Supongo que lo dice por.. Por Itachi-san.. – Dijo Hinata pero al ver como el pelinegro la miraba sorprendido, pensó que otra vez se metía donde no la llamaban y que estaba cruzando una línea que si provocaba el enojo del muchacho, no tenían a donde ir y sería demasiado incomodo esperar hasta que la tormenta parara – Pe.. Perdón.. No.. No debí..

\- ¿Lo conocías? – Pregunto Sasuke interrumpiéndola – Lo llamaste por su nombre.. – Dijo haciendo referencia a la diferencia de llamarlos a ambos, la forma en que había dicho su nombre parecía hasta cariñosa mientras que con él era formal.

\- Yo.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, ante la pregunta de su compañero, no quería parecer irrespetuosa por llamar de manera tan familiar a su hermano – Sí.. Lo.. Lo conocía.. O por lo menos hable con él hace mucho.. Tiempo..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto de nuevo Sasuke, sentía que estaba descubriendo algo nuevo con respecto a su hermano y es que tampoco había tenido tanto para compartir por lo sucedido con su clan y las mentiras.

\- A.. Ambos e.. Éramos herederos de nuestros respectivos clanes.. – Dijo Hinata como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo el por qué habían hablado en su momento – I.. Itachi-san.. Él.. Siempre se portó muy amable conmigo y.. Y cada vez que hablábamos me la pasaba mu.. Muy bien.. Él.. Era muy divertido..

El pelinegro recordó que efectivamente esa chica y su hermano eran herederos del clan Uchiha y del clan Hyuga y que seguramente en todas esas reuniones que iba su padre con su hermano, se debieron cruzar.

\- Claro.. Olvide que ambos eran herederos.. – Dijo Sasuke entendiendo su error pero algo de todo lo que había dicho la peliazul, no tenía sentido, o por lo menos para él no lo tenía – Un momento.. Itachi nunca se mostró divertido con alguien.. – Dijo mirándola seriamente como si ese dato fuera falso.

\- Co.. Conmigo lo.. Lo era Uchiha-san.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, de que la creyera mentirosa o que mentía con algo que su hermano no podía ni corroborar ni desmentir – Itachi-san si.. Siempre sonreía cuando hablábamos.. Siempre me escuchaba.. Cosa que nadie más lo.. Lo hacía.. Él.. Era divertido cuando me.. Me hablaba.. – Luego un recuerdo de cuando era pequeña y estaba en plena primavera, en los jardines de la mansión, llego a su memoria y dejo divagar sus palabras – Re.. Recuerdo que solíamos to.. Tomar el té en los jardines de la mansión y él.. – Se detuvo en su relato cuando vio como Sasuke la miraba entre ansioso por saber más y serio por no saber más de lo que hacía su hermano en esa época – ¿Di.. Dije algo malo?

Sasuke sacudió la cabeza para despejar todos los pensamientos que tenía en ese momento y que por lo visto estaban siendo bastantes obvios porque su compañera podía notar que algo pasaba, y es que sus palabras lograron sorprenderlo a la vez que deseaba saber de qué podía hablar su hermano con una chica como ella. No tenía muchos recuerdos de ella de pequeña pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que podían hablar entre ellos.

\- Itachi nunca hablo de ti.. Nunca lo escuche ni mencionarte cuando.. – Dijo Sasuke algo nervioso de descubrir algo nuevo de su hermano que no sabía – Él.. No solía tener tiempo para nada.. – Dijo recordando las veces que le decía "La próxima vez Sasuke..".

\- Itachi-san es uno de los ninjas más fuerte de la aldea.. – Dijo Hinata segura de sus palabras, siempre lo había admirado por todo lo que había logrado desde muy chico y a pesar de lo sucedido, no cambiaba en nada lo que pensaba de él ya que la persona que conoció de pequeña no podía ser ese monstro que pintaron – Si.. Siempre lo admire por su talento y por la tranquilidad que transmitía.. Su.. Supongo que si no tenía tiempo.. Debió ser por las misiones que tenía.. – Quiso consolarlo de alguna manera, sintiendo la falta que le hizo Itachi en la vida del pelinegro.

\- Pero aun así se daba tiempo de hablar contigo o verte.. – Dijo Sasuke con algo de reproche en su voz aunque no quería.

\- Pero.. Estoy segura que de haber podido elegir.. Lo hubiese elegido a usted.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, reconociendo el tono celoso de su compañero – Seguro hubiese preferido compartir su tiempo con usted que conmigo..

\- ¿Por qué lo dices..? – Pregunto el pelinegro arqueando su única ceja visible.

\- Cada vez que nos veíamos.. Él.. Siempre me hablaba de cómo ser una buena hermana para Hanabi-chan.. – Recordó Hinata con una sonrisa – Pero.. Yo sabía que en cada consejo.. Él hablaba por usted.. Por todo lo que compartieron.. Por lo que esperaba para usted en el futuro..

\- Aun así.. Itachi era distinto conmigo.. Se comportaba distinto.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como ahora la tormenta era mucho más fuerte que antes.

\- Puede ser.. – Respondió Hinata – Itachi-san era un gran ANBU.. Supongo que sabía ocultar sus sentimientos.. – Mientras le hablaba controlaba que no tuviesen problemas con el pequeño refugio, sino tendrían complicaciones por la violencia de la tormenta.

\- Contigo no parecía ocultarlos.. – Dijo Sasuke de nuevo con reproche al ver que su hermano era distinto con esa muchacha.

\- Cualquiera que lo escuche Uchiha-san.. Diría que esta celoso.. – Dijo con una suave risa Hinata, logrando que el pelinegro se sonrojara y desviara la mirada para otro lado de la tienda de campaña – Itachi-san.. Solo hablaba de usted.. Se notaba cuanto lo quería.. Él.. Dio todo por usted..

Sasuke trato de recomponerse ante las palabras de la peliazul, y es que efectivamente se sentía algo celoso de la relación que había tenido su hermano con esa chica. Parecían dos personas distintas. Pero después de ver todo lo que había hablado con ella, y de todo lo que había dicho, quedando realmente expuesto, supuso que a su hermano le paso lo mismo. Esa joven que le hablaba lo justo y necesario, que no lo invadía ni lo atosigaba, lograba sacarle más de una oración completa. Seguro pasó lo mismo con su hermano, y es que la forma tranquila y suave que tiene de hablarle, hacía que uno pudiese hablar sin ser juzgado y sin burlas. Claro que se le había reído por sus celos pero aun a pesar de eso, no lo había hecho con maldad sino que solo dijo la realidad y sus palabras de alguna forma lo calmaban, calmaban esos demonios que lo torturaban desde que cometió el error de querer volverse un vengador.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que en cierta forma lo que ella dijo también podía ser aplicable a ella – Lo mismo iría para ti con ese Hyuga.. No lo conocí tanto pero recuerdo que en los exámenes Chunin quise enfrentarme a él..

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata de mirarlo sorprendida ya que no esperaba que alguien le dijera eso. Aun así, decidió mejor hablar de algo que no le trajera tanto dolor.

\- Yo.. No.. No creo que le llegara a ganar a Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa triste, prefería hablar de eso que pensar en lo que había hecho su primo y quebrarse frente a su compañero, pero aunque no se estaba quebrando, sentía que en cierta forma, no era del todo angustiante la situación ya que poder compartir el mismo dolor con alguien más, ayudaba bastante.

\- JA!.. – Se burló el pelinegro – No le temo a tu primo.. Te aseguro que si tuviésemos otra oportunidad.. No me duraría ni dos minutos.. – Dijo con soberbia.

\- Nii-san es.. Era muy fuerte.. Él es.. Era un genio dentro del clan.. – Dijo con dolor por aun costarle hablar en pasado de él – Él.. Él no.. No debió morir.. – Dijo sin poder evitar que las primeras gotas cayeran de sus perlados ojos.

Sasuke noto como la joven dejaba de tener fuerza por hablar de su primo en pasado y como de a poco comenzaba a llorar.

\- No deberías llorar.. – Dijo serio Sasuke, él no era bueno consolando, es más nunca había tenido que hacer eso antes pero una parte de él sentía que debía aunque sea intentarlo con esa chica que lo había animado sin que ella lo supiese – Por algo hizo lo que hizo.. Tu primo y mi hermano son unos idiotas.. Idiotas que pensaron que sacrificándose nos aliviaban del dolor..

Hinata lo miro aun con lágrimas en los ojos y sentía que era la forma de su compañero de animarla y aunque no era como lo solían hacer sus demás amigos, sentía que esa forma era la correcta y que en cierta forma calmaba el dolor de su corazón.

\- No.. Co.. Considero a Itachi-san o a Nii-san idiotas.. Pe.. Pero si se equivocaron.. Supongo.. – Dijo Hinata limpiándose las lágrimas y volviendo a sonreír, el Uchiha la había logrado animar y sacar una sonrisa cuando hablaba de su primo, cosa que ninguno de sus amigos había logrado antes y quiso hacerle saber lo agradecida que estaba – Muchas gracias Uchiha-san..

Si bien Sasuke sentía que tenía que animarla, no entendía como sus palabras lo lograron cuando hasta sonaban algo rudas, insultándolos.

\- ¿Por qué me agradeces? – Pregunto Sasuke, no estaba acostumbrado a que le agradecieran cuando nunca hacia algo por los demás pero esta vez había sido distinto y aunque no sentía que lo había hecho bien, esa chica le sonreía y le decía "gracias"

\- Es que.. Hablar con alguien que paso por lo mismo.. Ayuda bastante.. – Dijo Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa pero ahora dibujando círculos imaginarios en el suelo de la tienda de campaña – Mis.. Mis amigos trataron de animarme luego de la guerra pero.. Pero no entienden por lo que pase.. No entienden lo que siento.. Es como si..

\- Una aparte de ti, murió con él.. – Dijo Sasuke completando su frase, él sentía lo mismo, una parte de él murió con su hermano y lo peor es que él mismo se lo busco.

\- A.. Así es.. – Dijo Hinata suspirando largo y tendido – Ellos.. No me entienden.. Solo tratan de animarme para que no.. No caiga en una oscuridad sin retorno..

Sasuke escucho aquello y recordó todo el tiempo que vivió en la oscuridad y lo difícil que es aguantar todo aquello o siquiera salir de ella y aunque él no era nadie para decírselo, no quería que ella cayera en eso o pasara por eso.

\- Escucha Hyuga.. No soy quien para dar consejos.. – Dijo seriamente Sasuke – Pero con lo que vi recién.. Te recomiendo no caer en ella.. No es fácil salir una vez que te dejas absorber por la oscuridad..

\- ¿Lo.. Lo que vio? – Pregunto temerosa Hinata, de que hubiese visto lo que le había hecho a esos mercenarios o de como los había dejado.

\- Cuando te vi caminar.. Parecías muerta en vida y supongo que fue por perder la banda de tu primo.. – Dijo Sasuke recordándole el momento, aunque le parecía sospechoso su miedo.

\- Ah.. – Dijo soltando un suspiro de alivio Hinata – Pues.. Gracias por el consejo Uchiha-san.. Cre.. Creo que tiene razón.. No debo caer en ella.. – Una sonrisa agradecida se pintó en todo su rostro – Aunque.. Sé que es difícil salir de ella pero.. Pero no es imposible..

\- Solo haz lo que creas correcto.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke, él solo le había dado un consejo y nada más, es más, ni siquiera sabía si era un buen consejo o no pero la sonrisa que le volvía a regalar, le hacía volver a latir rápidamente corazón y no le agradaba la sensación que le daba ya que lo confundía.

\- Lo hare.. – Dijo Hinata, sabiendo que su primo se molestaría si se daba por vencida.

\- Además.. – Dijo Sasuke tratando de tranquilizar su corazón pero parecía no querer hacerle caso – ¿Por qué dices que no es imposible? – Pregunto algo curioso ya que no se imaginaba que esa chica supiese algo de ese tema.

\- Creo que usted es el ejemplo perfecto.. – Dijo Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa pero vio cómo su comentario hizo que el Uchiha la mirara de una forma extraña y solo pudo ponerse nerviosa, a la vez que se sonrojaba – Etto.. Yo.. Creo que no debí de..

\- Eres rara Hyuga.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke.

Había querido que su corazón se calmara diciéndole aquello pero la respuesta que le dio la peliazul lo había empeorado. Ella parecía creer ciegamente en que él ahora era una buena persona cuando no le había demostrado nada. Solo habían hablado poco pero aun así ella confiaba, confiaba en que había logrado salir de ese pozo sin fondo que era la oscuridad que lo invadió por muchos años. Solo podía decirle rara, rara la forma en que lo trataba y más raro aun, la forma en que lo hacía sentir.

Hinata por su parte, se avergonzó de que la volviera a llamar rara pero sobretodo, le avergonzaba que se le había quedado viendo la sonrisa que ahora él le regalaba. Era una sonrisa sincera y en cierta forma le hacía sentir que ambos eran más que compañeros, se sentía que estaba compartiendo esa cruel tormenta con un amigo y la forma en que ambos habían compartido algo tan doloroso para ellos, le hacía sentir de esa forma. Solo podía esperar que el pelinegro también la viera como una amiga y quizás una confidente para hablar de algo que entre ellos se comprendían y quizás otro no podía entender.

\- Bien Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke tratando de cambiar de tema – Cuanto crees que dure la tormenta ya que eres una experta en Suna.. – Dijo con burla pero una burla de amigos, entendiendo que en cierta forma se sentía cercano a esa peliazul.

\- Su.. Supongo que.. Un par de horas más.. – Dijo Hinata avergonzada pero feliz de que le hiciera una broma al estilo Uchiha – Quizás.. Dure parte o toda la noche.. – Dijo sintiendo que la tormenta seguía y solo aumentaba la velocidad, sin dar indicios de querer parar pronto.

\- En ese caso aprovechemos de descansar.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más.

Hinata solo asintió ante la propuesta pero ya no dijo nada más. Se sentía avergonzada por todo lo sucedido de un momento para el otro y no podía evitar sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente de solo pensar en todo lo que habían compartido. Incluso ahora le resultaba más pequeño el refugio y no podía evitar mirarlo de rato en rato, solo para verlo tranquilo como si nada. Suspiro con pesar, de pensar que solo eran ideas suyas y nada más.

Con el paso de los minutos, ambos decidieron que lo mejor sería dormir un poco sabiendo que nadie era tan suicida para enfrentarse a una tormenta como la que los estaba azotando en ese preciso instante. Nadie siquiera saldría, sabiendo lo peligro que era ya que solo significaría perderse en el desierto, si es que antes no se te llenaban los pulmones de arena asfixiándote hasta la muerte.

Con miedo de tener una pesadilla como la que los había despertado ese mismo día, se acomodaron para dormir. Sasuke, dejo que Hinata durmiera recostada ya que él no tenía drama de dormir sentado como muchas veces lo había hecho. El cansancio de todo lo caminado y de la misma batalla que los había demorado, hicieron que casi al instante se durmieran tranquilamente incluso con el ruido de la arena que golpeaba con fuerza la tela de la tienda de campaña.

La noche siguió avanzando hasta que por fin el sonido de la arena comenzó a mermar hasta que dejo de sentirse. Parecía que por fin la tormenta había terminado y podían seguir viaje. El primero en despertar había sido Sasuke y se sorprendió de haber dormido no solo de corrido sino que la horrible pesadilla que había tenido y que solía tener, no había aparecido. Había podido dormir tranquilamente, sin pena ni dolor, era como si por una noche sus demonios lo habían dejado tranquilo. Sabía que ahora no podía echarle la culpa a la comida de la Hyuga o algo por el estilo pero tenía la duda de que es lo que hacía que pudiese descansar tan bien cuando por lo general despertaba con sus pesadillas torturándolo.

Recordó que durante toda la misión, las veces que no había sufrido de aquel tormento, eran las veces que la peliazul había compartido algo con él, su comida, una noche en silencio desde las ventanas, pero la única vez que no había hablado con ella antes de descansar, la pesadilla le había golpeado tan duro como la realidad que vivía. Volteo a verla como esperando que de esa forma la respuesta a todo lo que le pasaba fuera dada pero solo la encontró plácidamente dormida, con algunos mechones azulados tapándole su rostro y con una respiración tranquila y relajante. Sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, estiro su única mano y corrió los mechones de su rostro para poder verla mejor. Debía admitir que la kunoichi era bastante hermosa, su piel blanca cual porcelana, su nariz pequeña y refinada, sus largas pestañas oscuras y sus hermosos labios rosados que por una vez en su vida sentía deseos de probar. El sutil movimiento del cuerpo de su compañera lo alerto de lo que estaba haciendo y pensado, es por eso que rápidamente aparto la mano y espero a que despertara por completo.

Por su parte la peliazul había sentido que por primera vez dormía sin problemas, sin angustia y quiso creer que era debido a que compartió su dolor con alguien más. Sentía que tenía un peso menos sobre sus hombros y pudo relajarse para así descansar, además de que confiaba en su compañero y sabía que si algo pasaba, él seguro la despertaría aunque sea. Comenzó a sentirse demasiado tranquila hasta que una suave caricia en el rostro le dio una descarga eléctrica que no esperaba. Se empezó a mover para saber qué era lo que sucedía, había sido tan inesperado pero para nada desagradable, es más, tenía ganas de sentirla de nuevo pero no sucedió. Desorientada por lo que había sentido, se despertó por completo, encontrándose con el único ojo visible de su compañero, mirándola de una forma que no supo identificar.

\- Etto.. Lamento si dormí de más.. – Dijo Hinata a modo de disculpa pensando que por su culpa no habían salido y que por eso la miraba de ese modo.

\- No hay problema.. Recién despierto también.. – Dijo Sasuke para dejar de verla, esa chica lo confundía todo el tiempo con su sola presencia y estaba siendo obvio de nuevo – En fin.. La tormenta termino.. Será mejor seguir nuestro camino..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata un poco más tranquila, no sabía si el pelinegro había mentido o no pero si no estaba molesto eso era bueno o por lo menos así lo creía.

Luego de guardar todo dentro de un pergamino, volvieron a emprender el camino que había dejado marcado la peliazul. Sasuke noto que aunque el desierto seguía siendo el mismo terreno arenoso, era fácil de perderse si no se dejaba nota por donde seguir por las nuevas dunas que se habían formado. El frio de la madrugada no era tanto así que suponían que pronto saldría el sol, no les quedaba mucho camino que recorrer hasta llegar al próximo pueblo y de ahí solo quedaba un pueblo más que los dividía del templo donde seguro encontrarían al ladrón. Suponían que el sujeto no les llevaba tanta distancia y solo podían esperar que la tormenta también lo haya detenido para que no les sacara más distancia de la que ya los separaban.

Cuando el sol empezó a salir, vislumbraron el pueblo y sabían que ahí iban a poder abastecerse de nuevo ya que con la pelea, habían gastado casi todos sus recursos, además de que podían buscar ahí la daga.

A cada paso que daban, Hinata recordó que pueblo era al que se dirigían y un leve escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo mientras que abría los ojos con algo de temor. Sasuke noto el pequeño cambio en su compañera y no pudo evitar preguntarle, sentía que en cierta forma habían superado una barrera o más bien él había tirado abajo su propia barrera que le impedía entablar alguna conversación con alguien. Incluso sentía que había hablado más con ella de lo que había hablado con su único amigo, el rubio hiperactivo, al cual muchas veces se limitaba a responderle o hablarle en monosílabos.

\- ¿Te pone nerviosa este pueblo? – Pregunto Sasuke sobresaltándola.

\- A.. Algo.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa – La.. La última vez que vinimos a entregar unas cosas a los mercaderes.. No.. No la pase nada.. Bien..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sasuke, ya le había comentado que tuvo varias misiones en esas tierras y no entendía que pudo pasar para que no la pasara bien ahí.

\- So.. Solo.. Pase mucha ver.. Vergüenza.. – Dijo Hinata viendo que no quedaba nada para que entraran al pueblo.

Ya desde la entrada se podía ver cómo era el pueblo al que estaban por ingresar. La gente era bastante alegre a tal punto de estar bailando y cantando incluso en medio de la calle como si fuera un festival. También se podían ver los distintos vendedores que gritaban animadamente las ofertas de sus puestos. Sin más, entraron a aquel lugar tan festivo y ya dentro, Sasuke noto como varias mujeres vestían con muy poca ropa, seduciendo a los viajante e incluso a los mismo habitantes del lugar, para que compraran o se quedaran más tiempo del que seguramente tenían en mente en un principio.

Telas y joyas se veían por todos lados a la vez que comida, parecía que el pueblo era un inmenso mercado gigante que solo vivía para los vicios y placeres de la vida. Sasuke noto como Hinata se pegaba un poco más a su cuerpo y trataba de esconderse dentro de la capa de viaje como si así esperara no ser vista por nadie.

\- Buscaremos algo de comida, agua y seguiremos viaje si tanto te molesta estar aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke tratando de ser amable una vez en su vida, además de que habían descansado lo suficiente como para quedarse en aquel lugar que por lo visto incomodaba a su compañera.

\- Gracias.. – Dijo despacio Hinata esperando no ser escuchada.

Caminaron unos pasos más y vieron un puesto donde tenía todo lo que necesitaban a la vez que era bastante más barato que los otros puestos del centro. Sasuke se encargó de las compras puesto que Hinata solo buscaba pasar desapercibida en un rincón donde nadie la viera. Lo espero a un costado, escondiéndose en su capa pero una voz demasiado risueña la sorprendió a la vez que la sobresalto.

\- ¿Eres de la Aldea de la Hoja? – Pregunto un joven alegremente, con sus mejillas sonrojadas que seguramente no serían del sol.

\- Etto.. Yo.. – Trato de decir Hinata pero el sujeto la tomo de la mano sacándola de su escondite para nada efectivo – Kya! – Grito al verse arrastrada por las calles del pueblo.

\- Hinata-Hime volvió! – Grito el hombre llamando la atención de todos incluso del pelinegro que se encontraba terminando de comprar.

\- Pero qué demonios.. – Dijo Sasuke pagando las cosas, había escuchado el nombre de Hinata pero cuando volteo a verla no la encontró por ningún lado – ¿Dónde se metió?

\- Hinata-Hime volvió! – Dijo uno de los mercaderes cerca de donde compraba el pelinegro.

\- Eso solo significa más prosperidad para todo el pueblo! – Festejo el vendedor que atendía al pelinegro.

\- ¿De qué hablan? – Pregunto curioso de escuchar de nuevo el nombre de su compañera y de la forma en la que la llamaban.

\- Oh.. Claro.. Usted es viajero así que no conoce la leyenda.. – Dijo el vendedor recordando la leyenda – Vera usted.. Se dice que hace miles de años.. Una hermosa princesa de cabellos azulados llego a este pueblo trayendo prosperidad a toda su gente.. Había llegado montando un inmenso animar que la acompañaba en su travesía por el desierto y se quedó más tiempo del debido aquí ya que se encariño con la gente..

\- Nosotros creemos que Hinata-Hime es la reencarnación de esa mujer.. – Dijo el vendedor de alado, escuchando cuando su compañero contaba la leyenda – Hace unos años ella vino a nosotros de la misma forma que en la leyenda y desde entonces la prosperidad fue inmensa.. Por eso es que la tratamos como la princesa..

\- Así es.. – Dijo el hombre que atendía al Uchiha – Y si volvió, solo significa que serán más años de prosperidad.. Jajaja.. – Rio animadamente pensando en todo lo que vendría.

El Uchiha los escucho atentos y les pareció una tremenda idiotez pensar no solo en reencarnaciones sino de que creer que alguien común como lo es la kunoichi, fuera una princesa que traería prosperidad a esa gente.

\- Esas son estúpidas leyendas.. Ella no es una princesa.. – Dijo Sasuke sin entender la alegría de esa gente que buscaba algo inexplicable en su compañera, pero pronto recordó que en cierta forma si era una princesa dentro de su clan – Eso.. Solo.. Es coincidencia..

Sacudió la cabeza para despejar ideas absurdas de que la Hyuga fuera alguna princesa de esas tierras, y salió de aquel lugar sin decir una palabra y con sus cosas compradas. Solo tenía que buscarla y salir lo más rápido de aquel pueblo aunque ahora entendía el por qué había pasado vergüenza y porque no se sentía cómoda ahí. La busco por esa calle pero parecía que había sido tragada por la tierra o más bien por la arena.

Por su parte, Hinata había sido arrastrada por ese sujeto que por el olor a alcohol que desprendía debía suponer que no estaba en todos sus cabales, la hizo pasear por los puestos donde todos la saludaban e incluso hacían reverencias hacia su persona, haciéndola sentir por demás incomoda, ya había vivido aquello una vez y no quería repetirlo para nada. Pronto se vio separa del hombre que ni siquiera noto que ya no estaba con él, pensó que sería su compañero que la ayudaba pero su vista se horrorizo al ver que eran varias odaliscas las que la tomaban.

\- Hinata-Hime! No puede andar con esas ropas.. – Dijo una de las mujeres que vestían poca ropa y que a su vez mostraban por demás sus cuerpos bien prominentes.

\- Déjenos a nosotras vestirla como se debe.. – Dijo otra odalisca mientras la acercaba más a ella en un abrazo demasiado cariñoso.

\- Yo.. Ya les explique antes.. – Dijo con nerviosismo y temor en su voz, Hinata.

\- Nada de eso.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la primera odalisca que hablo – Usted no se preocupe por nada Hinata-Hime..

Hinata se volvió a sentir ignorada como la primera vez que llego al pueblo y sentía vivir una especie de deja vu, solo que esta vez no tenía a sus compañeros para que la ayudaran.

\- Uchiha-san.. Ayuda.. – Dijo por lo bajo Hinata cuando vio como la metían dentro de una carpa que vendía ropa a los viajeros.

Dentro del lugar, una de las odaliscas saco a todo posible cliente de aquella parte y dejaron todo a disposición de la peliazul que solo quería salir corriendo.

\- Primero lo primero.. – Dijo una odalisca, mirándola de arriba a abajo – Le sacaremos toda esa ropa sucia de viaje.. Una princesa no debe vestir esas cosas.. – Dijo con una sonrisa y ojos brillosos de la emoción.

Sin aceptar una negativa por respuesta, Hinata se encontró siendo desvestida por varias odaliscas a la vez y no podía evitar morir de la vergüenza. Si bien todas eran mujeres, ella siempre fue demasiado pudorosa con ese tipo de temas. Incluso ir a los baños termales con sus amigas le resultaba bochornoso por el hecho de desvestirse delante de alguien. Pronto la tortura termino y sintió algo de alivio al ver que le colocaban ropa de nuevo, pero el alivio duro poco cuando se vio frente a un espejo. Un ataque de pánico empezaba a aparecer al verse con tan poca ropa, sentía que incluso para dormir llevaba más tela de la que ahora tenía encima, siempre uso ropa mucho más suelta e incluso dos o tres talles más grande de lo que necesitaba con tal de no mostrar tanto el cuerpo. Pero ahora se veía de nuevo con esas prendas que había llevado tiempo hacer olvidar a sus amigos e incluso sobornarlos con comida y ayuda, para que nadie de la aldea se enterara de como había vestido alguna vez.

\- Hinata-Hime! Se ve hermosa! – Dijo una odalisca feliz de su trabajo – Así es como debe vestir la princesa de la prosperidad..

\- Yo.. – Dijo Hinata sintiendo que las paredes del lugar comenzaban a asfixiarla, comenzaban a cerrarse haciendo que se hiperventilara. Busco su ropa rápidamente para salir huyendo de ahí pero no lo encontró, solo vio su banda ninja, bolso y su porta armas así que los tomo como pudo y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, cuando las odaliscas se distrajeron.

\- Espere Hinata-Hime! – Gritaron las odaliscas esperando pasar más tiempo con la princesa para que sus años fueran mejores.

Hinata salió rápido de ese lugar pero se detuvo en medio de la calle al ver como su vestimenta llamaba la atención de todos. Se quería morir en ese mismo instante ante la atención que estaba recibiendo y comenzó a respirar agitadamente, sintiendo que solo entraba aire a sus pulmones pero le era difícil soltarlo. Sabía que si no se escondía pronto, caería desmayada ahí mismo y eso sería peor ya que no sabría qué sería de ella. Trato de correr en cualquier dirección y volver a donde estaba su compañero para que la ayudara pero le era algo complicado con su nueva vestimenta, si bien lo le estorbaba para correr si era molesta. Sin darse cuenta, choco contra alguien que salía distraído de otra de los puestos del lugar. Ambos cayeron al suelo, tirando sus cosas y Hinata rápidamente trato de tomar sus pertenencias pero una daga en el suelo le llamo la atención. Era completamente dorada, con escrituras en donde debería estar el filo, el mango era una especie de capsula de cristal donde se podía ver una especie de remolino de arena y en la punta del mango había una hermosa gema roja brillante.

Olvidándose completamente de cómo estaba vestida en ese momento, Hinata reconoció al instante que no era una daga normal sino que era la daga que llevaban un par de días buscando con el Uchiha. Trato de tomarla pero rápidamente fue arrancada de sus manos por otro sujeto. Levanto la vista para verlo y se sorprendió al saber quién era el que había tomado aquel objeto y sabía que, si antes tenían la duda de que tan peligroso seria el ladrón, ahora estaba completamente segura de que todo el mundo peligraría si él lograba lo que se propusiera.

\- ¿Usted..? – Dijo Hinata sorprendida de ver al ninja que conocía y que incluso una vez fue de la aldea – Pensé.. Pensamos.. Que había muerto..

\- Na.. Nadie puede matarme jajaja.. – Rio demencialmente haciendo que la peliazul se alarmara – Traeré de vuelta.. Lo traeré.. Él no morirá.. Nunca lo hará.. Orochimaru-sama volverá.. – Dijo lo último con una sonrisa diabólica y desquiciada mientras desaparecía del lugar.

\- No.. – Dijo Hinata y vio como lo perdía de vista – Espere! – Grito como si de esa forma el sujeto volvería a aparecer.

 **/_ /**

 **Holis! Como están? Que tal su semana?.. Bueno para terminarla (o empezarla para algunos) aquí tienen un nuevo cap! Creo que me están quedando un toque más larguito que los primeros.. Pero nadie se quejó con el anterior así que creo que estamos bien xD**

 **Etto.. Millón de gracias por el apoyo que le dan a cada capítulo.. Si siguen así me van a hacer escribir más rápido la segunda parte del fanfic xD igual me encanta.. Es lindo ver todo el amor que me dan!**

 **Quiero agradecerles por ayudarme con los personajes para el próximo fanfic que lo escribo paralelo a este pero no lo público porque quiero tener varios cap primero.. El soborno parece que funciono xD Por cierto.. Les aseguro que los personajes que elija, nombrare al final quien fue que lo dijo..**

 **En fin.. Esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo" es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia (La recomendare una ii otra ii otra vez hasta que me odien u odien la película de tanto decírselas xD aunque no la odien que es hermosa ii el prota está para comerlo con papas ii todo xD )..**

 **Siempre lo aclaro por si hay errores (u horrores) no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. (No sé si se imaginan quien es el malo pero si en realidad se hizo bueno o lo que sea lo lamento ii si Orochimaru estaba vivo también lo siento.. aquí murió xD)**

 **Bueno ahora los saluditos..**

 **DAMIC00! Gracias por leer el cap anterior cuando apenas te llego la notificación.. Yo hago lo mismo con los fics que sigo ii es lindo saber que otros lo hacen con los míos.. Gracias por la review ii por la buena vibra!**

 **Thalia Darkness! Qué bueno que te parezca súper mi historia.. ii ya veremos que locura sale en el próximo fics ii espero que también te guste.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Primero que nada gracias por sumarte a mi historia ii que encima te gustara xD Eres de las mías por ver varias veces la peli jajaja.. ii que bueno que no tengas drama de como sea el rumbo de la historia porque no sé si alguna vez vea completo Naruto.. Gracias por la review ii todas las palabras lindas que me dijiste..**

 **Anairam Mariana! Gracias por seguir la historia desde que salió! Es lindo leer comentarios así.. Llenan el corazao de mucho amor ii dan ganas de esmerarse más en las historias.. Por cierto gracias por los personajes, si pongo alguno de esos segurísimo te nombro por la ayuda! Gracias por la review..**

 **Kika Uchiha! Sé que eso de querer conversar puede no ir mucho con él.. Pero creo que hasta él se cansaría o le resultaría extraño que no lo molesten.. Es como el típico "me molesta pero cuando no me molesta también me molesta" xD va.. Yo lo veo así a veces xD ii bue.. Seguiremos subiendo con las fases hasta que tengan tantos hijos que reconstruye todo el clan xD (no sé porque todos nos los imaginamos con muchos hijos) Muchísimas gracias por los personajes ii ten seguro que si uso alguno no dudare en nombrarte ii agradecerte por la ayudaza! Gracias por la review..**

 **Sandy! Supongo que este cap como quedo un poquito largo tampoco te molestara xD que bueno que te guste como llevo el romance.. No quiero hacerlo a primera vista pero tampoco quiero que demoren siglos en enamorarse.. A veces me cuesta mucho eso pero leer review como la tuya me dejan tranquila de que no le estoy errando (aun no, por lo menos xD) Gracias por los personajes, son muy guapos así que si los uso aclarare que fueron gracias a ti por la idea! Gracias por la review..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Hinata se había visto separada de su compañero gracias a uno de los habitantes de aquel pueblo donde no le traía gratos recuerdos, y es que el lugar en si era hermoso, divertido, festivo pero contaban con una leyenda a la cual la confundían con alguna especie de reencarnación de una diosa, que según tenía entendido era una Diosa que traía prosperidad al pueblo y a todo que tuviese unos momentos con ella. Todo aquello, le había comentado luego su amiga y hermana del Kazekage, y efectivamente le había mostrado incluso imágenes, de la dicha diosa y si eran bastante parecidas, ambas tenían el cabello largo de color azul y el día que piso ese pueblo, dio la casualidad que llego sobre el fiel compañero de su amigo Kiba, él le había ofrecido ir sobre Akamaru ya que estaba cansada por todo el viaje y para su sorpresa eso solo acrecentó el que creyeran que era una reencarnación.

Ella solo sentía que todo era una increíble coincidencia y nada mas pero su situación empeoro cuando el Inuzuka, sin mala intención, comento que si era una princesa dentro de su familia y ya los aldeanos no escucharon razón alguna y simplemente la trataban como una deidad sagrada que ayudaba al pueblo, trayendo la prosperidad que ellos esperaban.

Fue así que sin que la escucharan de nuevo, se vio envuelta en esta situación tan similar. Un hombre que por lo visto había bebido de más, la arrastraba por todas las calles sin soltarla y aunque podía inmovilizarlo, no quería lastimar a nadie por una confusión como la que vivía. Pronto se vio separada de ese sujeto y una pequeña alegría la invadió todo el cuerpo, solo para transformarse en un completo pánico al verse ahora arrastrada a unas de las tiendas de ropa, sujetada por varias odaliscas que apenas tenían un poco de tela cubriéndolas. Sin poder zafarse del agarre, se encontró vestida casi de la misma forma de las odaliscas y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría por la vergüenza que sentía al verse con esas prendas. Nunca en su vida se había vestido de esa forma, ni siquiera se imaginaba como se vería pero ahora eso era real, se encontraba en un pueblo apartado, en medio del desierto, vistiendo de esa forma y lo único que pudo hacer fue correr de aquel lugar.

Fuera de la tienda, podía escuchar el grito de las odaliscas llamándola pero sus oídos no querían escuchar nada de eso, solo quería esconderse y encontrar a su compañero para que la ayudara. Corrió por las calles, sin prestar atención a las miradas de asombro que tenían para con ella pero pronto su camino se vio interrumpido por una persona. Un sujeto que de por si, lo daba por muerto y parecía ver a un mismísimo fantasma, pero no era así. Estaba vivo y estaba segura de que nadie más lo sabía ya que después de buscarlo por todos lados y de darlo por muerto en la guerra, todos suponían que su vida había acabado. Y aunque el dato era bastante perturbador y preocupante, lo peor era que al chocar con él, vio el objeto que tanto estaba buscando y que podía cambiar el curso de la historia como la conocía.

Quiso tomarla, sujetar la daga y devolverla a sus verdaderos dueños pero ese sujeto se la arrebato de las manos. Podía verlo que estaba bastante desquiciado y fuera de sí, era como si hubiese perdido cualquier cordura habida por haber, pero lo que más le sorprendió y le preocupo fue lo que dijo, revelándole en cierta forma que su meta o su propósito era traer de nuevo a Orochimaru.

Lo vio alejarse de aquel lugar y desaparecer entre toda esa gente que se agrupaba para verla y uno que otro para preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero no podía prestar atención a nada más que no fuera al ex ninja de la Hoja irse a toda velocidad del pueblo sin que ella lo pudiese detener por la sorpresa que le otorgo chocarse con él.

Hinata intento ponerse de pie de nuevo para tratar de seguirlo, olvidándose y abstrayéndose de su alrededor pero le fue imposible por toda la gente que no la dejaba moverse, algunos la abrazaban, otros la reverenciaban y otros más estiraban sus manos para tocarla como si fuese alguien sagrado. Comenzó a girar en su propio eje, buscando alguna salida posible pero no encontraba hueco alguno y no tenía tiempo para todo eso.

\- No puede ser.. – Pensó Hinata tratando de abrirse paso pero no quería herir a nadie, pronto se vio en el hombro de una persona, como si fuese un saco de papas, y antes de decir algo ya se encontraba volando por los escasos techos que habían en aquel pueblo hasta encontrarse en la salida de la aldea, estaba por decirle algo a quien la había agarrado de esa forma pero se calló cuando vio quien fue el que la "rescato" de entre medio de toda esa gente – U.. Uchiha-san.. – Dijo con una extraña alegría de verlo a él.

\- ¿Se puede saber.. Qué..? – Sasuke que la había estado buscando por toda las calles de aquella aldea, iba a recriminarle por alejarse pero se cayó al instante cuando vio cómo iba vestida la joven y automáticamente se puso bastante nervioso por lo que podía ver, y en cierta forma era demasiado lo que veía.

Si bien Sasuke no era la primera vez que veía un poco más de piel en una mujer, lo cierto es que si antes le parecía hermosa con su ropa normal y con la inocencia y pureza que transmitía la peliazul, ahora realmente se veía como una deidad bajada del cielo. Y es que como estaba vestida ahora podía provocarle un infarto a más de uno con la belleza que mostraba. Podía verle prácticamente todo el cuerpo, y es que las escasas telas que llevaba puesta no cubrían demasiado y muchas de ellas eran bastante transparentes dejándole ver más de lo que seguramente debía.

Sin poder evitarlo, la recorrió completamente con la vista, comenzando por sus delicados pies descalzos, que tenían unos brazaletes dorados alrededor del tobillo. Siguió subiendo por sus largas y torneadas piernas que estaban completamente a la vista, dejando que un par de telas blancas de seda marcaran su silueta. Estas, estaban unidas en un pequeño cinturón dorado con pequeñas cadenas bordeándolo completamente, podía sentir un suave sonido cuando ella se movía y le resulto tan hipnótico como el contorno de sus caderas. Más arriba, sus ojos se encontraron con su plano abdomen, dejando ver su estrecha cintura que resaltaba aún más sus caderas y su abultado pecho que ahora se encontraba resguardado por un sostén dorado lleno de piedras brillantes y algunas cadenas que colgaban, unidas de un extremo a otro, que también dejaban escuchar un suave sonido con el simple movimiento de su respiración. Prosiguió con las hermosas vistas que tenía, encontrándose con su largo y blanquecino cuello que ahora estaba rodeado por una gargantilla dorada que hacia juego con los brazaletes de los pies. Tenía un velo sobre la cabeza que llegaba hasta el suelo y que a su vez, estaba unido a los brazaletes que llevaba en sus muñecas. Verla con ese velo, le hacía pensar que de alguna manera se encontraba con una especie de ángel, un ser tan angelical que podía confundirla tranquilamente con una deidad, incluso sin una gota de maquillaje y con su rubor natural se veía así de hermosa.

Por un momento, temió estar frente a uno de esos famosos espejismo que solía mostrar el basto desierto o incluso en algún genjutsu ya que nunca antes la había visto o siquiera prestado atención de la forma que ahora le prestaba, pero estaba seguro que, luego de esta misión, no volvería a pasar desapercibida ante sus ojos y que también evitaría a toda costa que alguien más la viera de la forma en la que ahora la podía ver. El mismo se encargaría de arrancarle los ojos a cualquiera que osara con verla vestida de forma tan provocativa.

Tristemente, la voz de ese precioso ángel que tenía frente suyo, lo saco de sus pensamientos y de todo lo que estaba maquinando su mente en un segundo.

\- Gracias Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata olvidándose por completo como estaba vestida, inconscientemente sabía que había problemas más graves como para preocuparse por eso en ese momento – Yo.. Encontré al ladrón.. Pero.. – Dijo pero se detuvo cuando vio que su compañero parecía estar en un especie de trance – ¿Uchiha-san..?

\- Tu.. Ropa.. – Dijo a duras penas Sasuke, si bien no le molestaba las vistas, tampoco creía que se concentraría teniéndola vestida de esa forma.

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto curiosa y luego recordó que las odaliscas habían cambiado su vestimenta, automáticamente se agacho escondiéndose entre sus piernas y abrazándose a sí misma como si de esa forma no fuera vista – Lo.. Lo siento.. Las.. Las mujeres de aquí.. Ellas.. – Comenzó a decir pero estaba tan avergonzada que temía entrar en un ataque de pánico.

Sasuke se golpeó mentalmente por ver lo que sus simples palabras provocaron en la chica, la podía ver que moría de la vergüenza aunque no sabía si se avergonzaba por la ropa que llevaba o por él. Suponía que cualquier otra kunoichi de la aldea, no estaría para nada avergonzada con esas ropas, es más, ya las podía ver disfrutando y llamando la atención de cualquier muchacho pero la chica que tenía frente suyo, prefería esconderse a ser vista de esa forma, no parecía ser como todas las demás y en parte le alegraba eso. No necesitaba llamar la atención a propósito ya que ella misma lograba que alguien la viera una vez te dirigía una sola palabra y así le había parecido desde el momento en que comenzaron esta misión.

Sonrió apenas, divertido por ver otra de las tantas reacciones que tenía su compañera y busco en su propio bolso de viaje, su capa. No solía usarla ya que no le molestaba el frio o el sol pero siempre era bueno llevarla ya que podía servirle de señuelo o en este caso para ayudar a su compañera.

\- Toma.. – Dijo dejando caer su capa sobre la peliazul – Si quieres puedo volver a buscarte algo de ropa.. Pero dudo que puedas cambiarte dentro del pueblo..

\- Lo.. Lo sé.. – Dijo Hinata con un rubor fuerte en el rostro sintiendo como la tela caía sobre ella – Etto.. Si usted me.. Me presta su capa.. Creo que puedo aguantar hasta el siguiente pueblo.. Además.. – Dijo recordando al ladrón – Cierto.. El ladrón.. – Dijo parándose de golpe, llamando la atención del pelinegro por el bote que dieron sus pechos por el pequeño salto – Se quién es el ladrón de la daga y que pretende..

A Sasuke le costó un par de segundos procesar toda la información que había soltado la peliazul por lo llamativo que podían ser sus pechos pero sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para no pensar en ellos y concentrarse en lo que importaba.

\- ¿Quién..? ¿Qué quiere..? – Pregunto Sasuke una vez recuperado. Se sorprendía como podía cambiar de actitud la peliazul, por lo poco que la conocía, podía decir que si se trataba de una misión dejaba de lado el nerviosismo y el tartamudeo, aunque ahora se podía decir que él era el nervioso por sus atributos.

\- Lo vi.. Choque con él pero cuando quise ir detrás de él me vi rodeada de la gente del pueblo perdiéndolo de vista.. – Dijo Hinata mirando a todos lados para ver si lo encontraba o no, incluso con su Byakugan que llegaba a cubrir bastantes kilómetros a la redonda, no lo podía ver.

\- ¿Puedes reconocerlo? – Pregunto Sasuke viendo como la joven desactivaba su doujutsu, suponiendo que ya no se encontraba dentro del pueblo – ¿Que quiere o que te dijo..?

\- El ladrón es.. Kabuto.. – Dijo Hinata sorprendiendo al pelinegro – Pensé.. Pensamos.. Todos creímos que había muerto en la guerra.. Si bien no se encontró su cuerpo.. Encontramos su capa calcinada junto a otros cuerpos que estaban en la misma situación..

\- Kabuto.. – Dijo Sasuke recordando a la mano derecha de Orochimaru y todo lo retorcido que podía llegar a ser – ¿Que quiere?

\- Él.. Supongo que busca evitar que Orochimaru muera.. Dijo que nunca moriría.. – Dijo Hinata recordando lo poco que le dijo – Creo que busca evitar que usted lo mate.. Para eso necesita la daga y el jutsu del tiempo..

\- Sera mejor evitar que eso suceda.. Si esa serpiente rastrera vive durante la guerra.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo lo complicada que se volvería la batalla – Creo que las muertes serán mucho más de las que fueron.. Nunca se sabe para qué lado puede jugar esa serpiente..

Hinata estaba de acuerdo con lo que el pelinegro decía, si bien no conocía a Orochimaru, sabia de lo que era capaz y ya suficientes muertes dolorosas hubo en esa guerra como para que él intervenga, aumentando los números de los caídos.

\- Debemos correr para alcanzarlo.. Dudo que ahora se detenga tanto tiempo en el siguiente pueblo.. – Dijo Hinata para colocarse, su banda ninja de nuevo en el cuello, su bolso en la espalda y su porta armas en el muslo, dejando ver su pierna, Sasuke desvió la mirada para no verla, no tenían tiempo para eso – Creo que podremos alcanzarlo.. – Dijo lo último colocándose bien, la capa que le ofreció el pelinegro.

\- ¿Podrás correr descalza? – Pregunto Sasuke recordando que la arena suele calentarse con el sol y puede hasta quemar.

\- Claro.. Usare un poco de chacra a modo de protección pero solo el suficiente para no ser un estorbo si hay que pelear.. – Dijo Hinata con voz segura, ahora sabía lo que estaba en juego en la misión y no se podía dar el lujo de fallar.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Sasuke – Andando.. – Dijo sin más para empezar a correr a toda velocidad en dirección al templo.

Ambos ninjas comenzaron a correr velozmente para que Kabuto no les sacara tanta diferencia pero sobre todo para evitar que cambiara el curso de la historia como la conocían.

A pesar de saber que la misión era bastante peligrosa por lo que implicaba, Sasuke se daba el tiempo de observar cada tanto a su compañera para asegurarse de que estuviese bien con sus nuevas vestimentas y que el calor de la arena no la estuviese dañando, era la primera vez que tomaba esas precauciones para con un compañero pero no le molestaba. Claro que una parte, la miraba por esa razón, mientras que otra parte de él la miraba recordando cómo le quedaban esas escasas ropas que tenía bajo su propia capa. Aun no entendía como alguien dentro de ese pueblo podía vestir de esa forma, pero viendo lo que provocaba la peliazul sin saberlo o sin quererlo, se podía dar una idea de cuál era el verdadero objetivo de esas prendas, la mismísima tentación.

Mientras tanto, Hinata aún no podía dejar de lado la vergüenza que le daba que su compañero la haya visto en tan pocas prendas. No quería que él pensara mal de ella por vestir de esa manera cuando no había sido queriendo o buscándolo, pero aun así le preocupaba lo que pudiese pensar, su corazón le dolía de solo pensar que él pudiese tener una idea equivocada. Pero sin poder evitarlo, recordó también como la estaba viendo cuando estaban en la entrada de la aldea y se sonrojo aún más, era la segunda vez que alguien la veía con esas ropas pero era la primera vez que le aceleraba tanto el corazón por el nerviosismo que provoco su mirada sobre ella. Una extraña sensación de sentirse hermosa la invadió por completo, la mirada que le había dado era la misma que un hombre le daba a una mujer, de una forma deseosa y ese hecho la avergonzaba más ya que le había gustado sentir eso.

Volteo a verlo apenas, y lo encontró también observándola, dejando que sus miradas solo se centraran en el otro por unos segundos. Desvió rápidamente sus ojos de nuevo al frente y decidió que por ahora dejaría de lado aquel asunto hasta poder aclarar su cabeza pero sobretodo, esos frenéticos latidos que le provocaba el pelinegro. Se escondió dentro de la capa prestada que a pesar del sol del desierto la sentía demasiado cálida y protectora, incluso podía sentir el perfume del pelinegro sobre ella y le resulto bastante atrapante, haciendo que de nuevo su corazón se acelerara.

\- Avísame si lo ves.. – Dijo el Uchiha, la había estado observando y cuando se dio cuenta de su actuar, sus miradas se encontraron pero ella la aparto al instante.

Conocía de esas miradas, se la habían dedicado casi toda su vida, pero por primera vez no le molestaba. Es más estaba feliz de recibirla, ella ya no era indiferente para él y con esa simple mirada supo que él tampoco lo era para ella.

\- Cla.. Claro Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa y activo su Byakugan para ver si lo encontraba al ex ninja de la Hoja.

Corrieron unas horas más y no lograban dar con el ninja ladrón, solo divisaron el último pueblo que los separaba del templo y donde se decidiría todo. Nada bueno podía salir de un demente que quería traer a la vida a otro demente y es por eso que la situación era bastante delicada.

Llegaron al pueblo y cuando Hinata estaba por buscarse algo de ropa más cómoda o por lo menos, menos reveladora, reviso con su Byakugan para ver si encontraba a Kabuto dentro del pueblo pero lo vio a lo lejos, en la salida pero junto a alguien más.

\- Uchiha-san.. Kabuto está en la salida de la aldea.. – Dijo Hinata suspirando con pesar al saber que no tenía tiempo de cambiarse.

\- Vamos.. Si lo alcanzamos y lo acabamos aquí mismo podrás cambiarte.. – Dijo con una sonrisa sabiendo que la chica no estaba para nada cómoda con su vestimenta.

Ambos volvieron a correr para alcanzarlo pero Hinata con todo el tema de la ropa, había olvidado comentarle que lo vio con alguien con un extraño chacra que le recorría el cuerpo a la vez que le pareció bastante poderoso. Vieron varias casas algo alejadas del pueblo en sí pero su visión estaba enfocada en el ninja ladrón. Hinata vio como detenía su paso como si los esperaran para algo. Ahora había una amplia distancia entre Kabuto y los ninjas de la Hoja pero aun así se podían ver claramente sin doujutsu de por medio. Pronto, una figura bastante conocida para el pelinegro se hizo visible, rápidamente desenfundo su katana listo para pelear mientras que Hinata adoptaba la pose característica de su clan para el enfrentamiento que se les venía encima.

\- Orochimaru.. – Dijo Sasuke al verlo con vida de nuevo – ¿Lo trajiste de la muerte Kabuto..? Deberías saber que luego de la guerra es fácil sellarlos..

Las palabras del Uchiha parecían que no habían llegado a ningún lado ya que lo ignoraron completamente, pero Orochimaru decidió saludarlo a su manera.

\- Tiempo sin verte Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo como una vil serpiente, Orochimaru – Diría que es un gusto pero ambos sabemos que es mentira..

A Sasuke le molestaba la sola presencia de ese sujeto y más cuando una palabra salía de su boca. Sabía que él mismo había elegido en su momento ir con él para volverse más fuerte pero lo cierto es que todos sus errores comenzaron cuando ese sujeto lo marco con el sello maldito en aquel examen.

Tan molesto estaba que actuó impulsivamente ya que sabía que solo tenía que sellarlo para así centrarse en acabar a Kabuto y misión cumplida. Tomo impulso para llegar hasta ellos sin importarle nada y sin notar como su compañera revisaba el terreno donde se encontraban parados.

\- Uchiha-san! NO! – Grito Hinata con el Byakugan, inspeccionando el terreno y pudo ver que la zona no era para nada buena, es más, podía jurar que se habían detenido por esa misma razón para hacerlos caer en una trampa mortal de miles de escorpiones venenosos.

Sasuke no llego a escucharla si quiera pero se vio a si mismo cayendo en un pozo bastante oscuro, mientras que un poco de arena caía sobre él, dejando ver apenas el cielo despejado del desierto. Cayo de espalda, sintiendo pequeños ruidos de algo moviéndose a su alrededor, el sonido era bastante similar a los que suelen hacer los insectos. Sentándose en el lugar, pudo sentir como el chacra de ambos ninjas comenzaban a alejarse del lugar, corriendo y se regañó por su propia estupidez, es más se los podía imaginar riendo al ver que había caído tan absurdamente en la trampa. Tan pendiente estaba de acabar con esa víbora rastrera que se olvidó de todo y no presto atención al lugar, vio por el hueco por donde había caído como la peliazul corrió con cuidado para ver cómo se encontraba.

\- Uchiha-san! – Grito Hinata al no verlo, el hueco era algo oscuro y temía lo peor, estuvo a punto de activar su Byakugan para verlo pero la voz de su compañero la detuvo.

\- Aquí estoy.. – Dijo el Uchiha molesto mientras se paraba pero sentía que algo comenzaba a caminarle por las piernas.

\- Uchiha-san! Tiene que salir lo antes posible de ahí! – Grito preocupada Hinata.

Ante la incertidumbre de que era lo que le estaba subiendo y tratando de saber que insecto es el que hacia aquel sonido, el Uchiha hizo el jutsu de fuego tan característico de su clan, a pesar de tener una sola mano, y por unos segundos logro ver que estaba en un nido de escorpiones, y suponía que dentro de ese inmenso desierto no había escorpiones buenos.

\- Mierda.. – Dijo volviendo a impulsarse, esta vez para salir de aquel hueco.

Hinata se echó para atrás, cayendo sentada cuando de pronto vio al Uchiha volar de aquel lugar. Con toda la elegancia del mundo, lo vio aterrizar frente a ella y se alegró de que se encontrara en perfectas condiciones y que ningún escorpión lo picara. Lo vio con las intenciones de volver a caminar para alcanzar a los otros dos pero lo detuvo a tiempo.

\- Espere.. Este lugar es una trampa.. – Dijo Hinata tomándolo del brazo para que se detuviera – Yo le diré donde pisar para no caer en el nido de escorpiones..

\- Bien.. – Dijo soltándose del agarre, no es que estuviese molesto con ella sino que le molestaba la situación en la que solo se metió – Entonces.. ¿Por dónde es qué..? AH! – Grito cayendo de rodillas mientras llevaba su mano a la nuca.

\- Uchiha-san! – Se preocupó Hinata por el grito – ¿Que sucede..? – Se acercó a él para ver que sucedía pero no le decía absolutamente nada.

El pelinegro no dijo nada y simplemente se arrancó del cuello a un maldito escorpión que seguro se le había subido mientras estaba en ese agujero y que ahora le había picado. Sentía que su cuerpo rápidamente comenzaba a arderle, tiro a ese bicho inmundo y le clavo su katana para matarlo. Trato de ponerse de pie de nuevo pero las piernas le fallaron estrepitosamente, sentía que todo su cuerpo temblaba sin que él pudiese controlarlo y la vista comenzaba a nublarse ya que no podía ver a su compañera que estaba cerca de él, los oídos le zumbaban pero aun así podía escuchar los gritos de la peliazul llamándolo, para sentirlos como un suave susurros.

\- De.. monios.. – Dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos completamente.

Hinata comenzó a desesperarse cuando vio cómo su compañero comenzaba a temblar y ya se podía sentir en pánico cuando lo vio cerrar los ojos completamente. Sabía que su compañero seguramente estaba sufriendo todo aquello por culpa del veneno del escorpión, ya los hermanos de la arena se lo habían advertido sobre los peligros que había dentro del desierto, pero sobretodo sobre las picaduras o mordeduras de toda lo que habitaba en esas tierras y sabía que entre lo más grave de todo, se encontraba la picadura de los escorpiones, siendo en algunos casos fatales. Por suerte, y dejando de lado su propia desesperación, recordó el antídoto que Kankuro le había dado antes de salir en esa misión y rápidamente lo busco en su bolso, luego de recostar al pelinegro sobre la arena. Cuando tuvo el frasco entre sus manos, se lo dio de beber al pelinegro para que así pasaran los efectos pero sabía que por más que fuera un antídoto, su efecto no sería instantáneo y que tendría que esperar. Miro al cielo, viendo que el sol estaba más fuerte que antes y suponía que el calor no ayudaría a su compañero, nunca había sentido tanta desesperación y tanto miedo por una situación como en la que estaba o si lo había estado y el solo recuerdo le dolía, no quería perder a nadie más frente suyo, no quería tener en sus recuerdos una muerte más, simplemente le aterraba la idea de que el Uchiha también muriera cerca suyo.

\- No.. Por favor.. No.. No me dejes.. No mueras Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos y sin importarle olvidar las formalidades con la que siempre le hablaba.

Vio como el cuerpo del Uchiha comenzaba a sudar, seguramente para eliminar el veneno de su cuerpo y supuso que tendrían que buscar algún refugio para que el sol no empeorara la situación. Sabía que estaba dejando de lado la misión y que todo podía cambiar si no iba tras esos dos pero algo en su corazón le impedía dejar a la deriva al Uchiha. Sentía que tenía que ayudarlo a como dé lugar.

Fue por eso que tomo del brazo del Uchiha para pasarlo por su cuello, y con mucho esfuerzo comenzó a caminar con él para volver a las casas a la salida de la aldea. Camino arrastrando al Uchiha, sin importarle su propio cansancio. Desesperada al ver como el pelinegro respiraba con dificultad, toco con fuerza la puerta de la primera casa que vio. A los pocos segundos una señora algo mayor llego abriendo la puerta, parecía esperando a alguien más por cómo se decepcionó al verlos a ellos dos.

\- Por favor.. Mi amigo necesita ayuda.. – Pidió Hinata entre llantos ya que estaba desesperada por un refugio donde ayudar a su compañero.

\- Niña.. Pasa.. – Dijo la mayor ayudándola a entrar al joven que colgaba inconsciente de su cuello.

La mujer le indico que lo llevaran a un cuarto desocupado de la casa que tenía una cama para visitas, con mucho cuidado dejaron al Uchiha sobre la cama y la mayor noto como se le dificultaba respirar y supuso que nada bueno estaba sucediendo, que no era una simple insolación sino algo más.

\- ¿Que necesitas? – Pregunto la mujer mirando de nuevo a la muchacha y se extrañó por la vestimenta de ambos, pero sobretodo de la chica

\- Dos toallas y agua fría por favor.. – Pidió Hinata tomando la temperatura del pelinegro con sus manos.

La mujer no dijo nada más y salió a buscarle lo que le pidió. Hinata aprovecho ese momento para sacarle el chaleco Jonin que tenía y aunque se moría de vergüenza por lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que tenía que hacerlo para poder ayudarlo, y fue así que suspirando con pena, comenzó a sacarle la camiseta que también tenía. Respiro ahora ella con dificultad al verse en una situación tan embarazosa como en la que estaba pero era por el bien de él, así que trato de pensar como si solamente fuera una misión y termino de sacarle aquella prenda con mucho cuidado, dejando al descubierto su torso desnudo y su medio brazo vendado. Cuando vio que también sería necesario sacarle el pantalón, simplemente se aterro y opto por arremangárselo si no quería terminar desmallada. Le saco el calzado ninja para que estuviese más como y cuando estuvo semi desnudo, o demasiado para Hinata, la dueña de casa volvió a la habitación con las cosas pero se sorprendió al ver como ahora ese chico se encontraba semi desnudo. Si bien ella era bastante más mayor que ellos, no paso desapercibido lo apuesto y bien trabajado que estaba el muchacho.

\- Niña.. Aquí tienes.. – Dijo la mujer entregándole las cosas y sin apartar la vista de sus nuevos visitantes – Iré a prepararles algo de comida..

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa de eterna gratitud.

Hinata tomo las cosas que le había pedido a la mujer y cuando salió de la habitación comenzó a lavarle el sudor al pelinegro con delicadeza. Comenzó con el brazo hasta llegar a su mano, llamándole la atención lo áspera que estaba pero a la vez le daba una sensación de fuerza. Cuando termino con esa parte, se dirigió a su rostro para así poder limpiarle el sudor de su frente, al hacerlo no pudo evitar detallar todo rostro, corrió sus desordenados cabellos negros y se alarmo ante su entrecejo fruncido. Suponía que se debía al dolor del veneno pero cuando paso la toalla fría por su frente, pudo ver como su gesto apenas se suavizaba. Se alegró de que estuviese respondiendo bien ante el antídoto y siguió con su tarea, limpiando su cuello y su varonil barbilla. No podía negar que el joven era bastante guapo incluso ante sus perlados ojos que solo se habían centrado en un rubio que brillaba como el sol, pero ahora, desde que comenzó con la misión no se había detenido a pensar en él de la forma en que antes lo hacía y extrañamente ahora solo podía ver unos cabellos negros, tan oscuros como la mismísima noche. Sentía que todo ese amor que había sentido en su momento por el héroe de la aldea, se transformaba en admiración y en cambio un nuevo sentimiento surgía dentro de ella por la mismísima noche. Suspiro al encontrarse tan confundida con sus propios sentimiento y volvió a su tarea de ayudar a su amigo, porque así lo consideraba aunque él solo la viera como una simple compañera.

Llevo la toalla húmeda a su pecho y no pudo evitar delinear sus pectorales y sus bien formados abdominales. Incluso sentía a través de la toalla como su pecho subía y bajaba tratando de normalizar su respiración. Dejo la toalla de lado una vez que termino de limpiarlo pero al verse hipnotizada por ese subir y bajar de su pecho, llevo una mano temblorosa hasta donde se encontraba su corazón para sentirlo como latía con fuerza, seguramente por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para eliminar el veneno. Acaricio suavemente su piel y cuando estaba por alejarse, la mano del pelinegro la detuvo sujetándola para que no la apartara de donde estaba.

\- ¿Sa.. Sasuke..? – Pregunto avergonzada de que él estuviese despierto mientras ella hacia algo indebido.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta a cambio y simplemente vio como el rostro del pelinegro se suavizaba completamente y los latidos de su corazón se tranquilizaban. Ahora simplemente parecía dormido por todo el esfuerzo que había tenido y suponía que en un par de horas despertaría. Dejo que su mano descansara en su pecho un rato más y no pudo evitar sonreír con alegría de que él se encontraba bien. Acaricio su rostro viendo que, ya sea gruñón o no, él se veía igual de hermoso.

\- Me alegro de que estés mejor Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata feliz de que su compañero se estuviese mejorando.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y Hinata se encontraba aun en la misma posición que antes, no se había apartado ni un segundo del pelinegro ni él había soltado su mano pero un suave golpe en la puerta abierta, la trajeron de vuelta a la realidad y rápidamente se puso de pie e hizo una marcada reverencia a la señora que les había prestado ayuda.

\- Disculpe todo esto.. – Dijo Hinata sin dejar la reverencia – No.. No me presente.. Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga y él es mi compañero Sasuke Uchiha.. Estábamos en una misión pero..

\- Niña deja eso.. – Dijo la mujer divertida por el comportamiento de la joven, se notaba lo bien educada que estaba, cosa que le extrañaba para la edad de la chica – Además.. – Dijo con picardía – Antes dijiste que era tu amigo..

Hinata se sorprendió ante las palabras de la mujer y volviendo a verla, le respondió para que no creyera que era una mentirosa.

\- Yo.. No mentí.. Es mi amigo.. Solo que estamos en una.. – Dijo Hinata avergonzada pero la mujer volvió a interrumpirla.

\- Ven.. Vamos a comer algo.. Dudo que tu amigo despierte aun.. – Dijo la mujer como si nada – ¿Fue una sola picadura de escorpión? – Pregunto a lo que Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza – Entonces en unas horas estará bien si tomo el antídoto recién.. Si lo tomo apenas lo pico despertara antes..

\- E.. Entonces despertara antes.. – Dijo Hinata con alegría de que su rápida acción en el desierto sirviera de algo.

\- Bien.. Entonces esperémoslo en la sala.. – Dijo la mujer y la guio a la sala donde tenía unos bocadillos preparados para ambas – Por cierto me llamo Nagisa.. Es un gusto Hinata-chan.. – Se presentó la mujer.

\- El.. El gusto es mío Nagisa-san.. – Respondió Hinata viendo ahora mejor a la mujer que los había ayudado, podía ver que a pesar de sus años era una mujer hermosa, de largos cabellos negros recogidos en una coleta alta, sus ojos eran de un dulce color ámbar que resaltaban con el blanco de su piel, era alta y delgada y por su forma de moverse se podía ver que era una mujer segura de sí misma – Etto.. Lamento haberla importunado de este modo.. – Se disculpó rápidamente.

\- Para nada niña.. A decir verdad tenerlos me sirvió de distracción.. – Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa triste en el rostro.

\- ¿Distracción..? – Pregunto Hinata mientras se sentaba en el sillón de la sala, a lado de la mujer.

\- Veras.. Mi marido.. Él.. – Hizo una pausa – El muy idiota se fue hace horas y no volvió.. – Dijo fingiendo molestia pero Hinata podía ver la preocupación en su rostro – Nunca sale tantas horas cuando va a comprar algunas cosas a la aldea y el muy mal agradecido se fue y aun no vuelve..

\- Ya.. Ya veo.. – Dijo con pena Hinata al notar la razón de la preocupación de la mujer – Se.. Seguro que vuelve en cualquier momento.. Qui.. Quizás solo se demoró más de lo previsto..

\- Más le vale que vuelva.. – Dijo Nagisa con el ceño fruncido – Sino cuando vuelva le diré que tengo a un hombre semi desnudo en el cuarto.. – Dijo recordando al amigo de la chica – Por cierto.. No te molestaría que lo utilice para molestar a mi marido ¿no? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Na.. Nagisa-san! – Chillo sonrojada Hinata ante la idea de que utilicen a su compañero, es mas no estaba segura a que se refería con utilizarlo pero no le parecía correcto y un poco le molestaba que quisiera usarlo, sea lo que significara eso.

\- Jajajaja.. – Rio la mujer – Tranquila.. Aun quiero a mi estúpido marido.. Así que no pediré prestado a tu chico..

\- Él.. Él no es mi chico.. Él es un amigo.. – Dijo Hinata mas sonrojada que antes mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

\- ¿Mmmm..? – La miro incrédula la dueña de casa, por lo que había visto recién, no parecían solo amigos pero los jóvenes de ahora eran algo tontos para darse cuenta de esas cosas a tiempo – Como tú digas..

Hinata se sentía empequeñecer por los comentarios de la mujer sobre su relación con el Uchiha, es más ni siquiera se podía decir que era una relación, ella lo tomaba como un amigo pero la cosa era distinta para el Uchiha, él solo la veía como una compañera y nada más. Decidió dejar de pensar en eso y se dispuso a probar las cosas que le había preparado la mujer que tan amablemente les brindo ayuda. La mujer, cada tanto la observaba y no podía dejar de ver lo hermosa que era y lo poco que dejaba a la imaginación con ese traje que llevaba bajo la capa, incluso le recordaba a la diosa de la prosperidad vestida de ese modo.

\- Sabes.. Con esa ropa pareces la diosa.. – Dijo la mujer, haciendo atragantar a Hinata – Lo siento.. No quería asustarte.. Es solo que eres muy parecida a ella..

\- En.. En el pueblo que esta antes de llegar aquí.. Me.. Dijeron lo mismo y me.. Pusieron esta ropa.. – Dijo avergonzada Hinata tratando de ocultarse en la capa de su compañero – No.. No creo ser parecida a.. La diosa de la que hablan.. Pero.. Ellos insisten..

\- Parecida lo eres.. Y con esa ropa más.. Pero tranquila.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la señora – No creo que seas ninguna reencarnación.. A veces a la gente del pueblo.. Le gusta pensar en lo sobrenatural.. Buscamos más allá de lo que podemos ver para pedir ayuda o incluso por algo de diversión.. Solo quieren hacer más divertida sus vidas..

\- Etto.. Si le soy sincera.. Yo.. No me divierto con esta ropa.. – Dijo con pena Hinata.

\- Lo supuse.. – Respondió la mujer mientras se paraba de su lugar – Ven.. Tengo ropa de cuando era algo más joven que seguro te quedara.. Supongo que para tu misión esa ropa te dificultara..

Hinata solo asintió ante sus palabras y ahora se encontraba aún más agradecida con la mujer que los ayudaba, no solo les brindaba asilo, sino que también le permitiría cambiarse de ropa para no ir de esa forma y poder centrarse mejor en su misión. La siguió hasta lo que creía que era su cuarto, viendo su inmensa cama matrimonial y un gran ropero donde la mujer comenzó a buscar y buscar para darle algo de ropa que sería de más ayuda. Vio como separaba un pantalón corto como el que solía usar en color negro y un kimono corto en azul marino con un lazo rojo seguramente para atárselo.

\- Esto creo que te quedara.. – Dijo la mujer mientras le entregaba toda la ropa – Dejare que te cambies tranquila..

Sin poder decir más que un gracias, Hinata ya se encontraba sola en aquel cuarto y, curiosa como solía ser, no pudo evitar mirarlo completamente. Era bastante lindo y acogedor como toda la casa en sí, vio pequeñas mesas de noche a un costado de la cama, con fotos en ellas y tomando una, noto como un hombre bastante alto, rubio y de ojos verdes, abrazaba a la mujer que los había ayudado. Con solo ver esa foto podía sentir el amor que había entre ambos y solo podía esperar encontrar algún día alguien que la mirara de la misma forma en que ese hombre miraba a Nagisa. Dejo la foto en su lugar y comenzó a cambiarse su atuendo por uno mucho más cómodo o más similar a su ropa de misión. Cuando estuvo lista, se acercó a un espejo que había en la habitación, esperando estar bien arreglada pero se dio cuenta de dos cosas, primero que los colores que llevaba le recordaba a alguien y segundo que el kimono que le ofreció le quedaba un poco chico a la altura del pecho y no cerraba del todo bien, pero aun así era mejor que ir con escasas telas sobre su cuerpo.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpó la señora entrando al cuarto, suponiendo que la joven ya se había cambiado y no salía por algún problema con la ropa – Supongo que a tu edad no fui tan agraciada con la delantera..

\- Po.. Por favor.. No diga eso Nagisa-san.. – Dijo avergonzada Hinata – Gra.. Gracias por la ropa..

\- No hay problema.. – Dijo con una sonrisa por la timidez de la joven – Te dejare unas medias altas y unos zapatos en la entrada.. Supongo que debes querer ir a ver si tu amigo ya despertó..

\- A.. Así es.. – Dijo Hinata saliendo de aquel cuarto para ir a donde había dejado durmiendo al pelinegro, esperando que se encontrara bien.

 **/_ /**

 **Ciao a tutti! Como están?.. Que tal todo? Linda su semana o maso maso..? Recuerden que si fue maso.. No se desanimen.. Siempre puede ser peor.. No.. Alto.. Así no es como debo decir las cosas xD No se desanimen que siempre puede mejorar! Así sii.. Casi la embromo.. xD**

 **Bueno.. Seguimos con la onda de capítulos larguitos.. Es que cuando los edito siento que no escribí bien ii cuando corrijo una palabra me salen cien más.. Igual como no se quejan sigamos de este modo..**

 **Etto.. Que más..? A sí.. Muchísimas gracias de todo corazao! Son los mejores lectores del mundo por sus bellas palabras en cada cap! Les cuento algo.. Tengo solo dos cap más avanzados ii me falta la segunda parte donde se pone gueno gueno.. Me están haciendo escribir a la velocidad de la luz en cada momentito que tengo para no dejarlos sin cap nuevo xD**

 **Solo me queda decir que esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo" es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia (adivinen quien la sigue recomendado..? siii.. yo! xD )**

 **Siempre lo aclaro por si hay errores (u horrores) no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. (Sé que les puede parecer sin sentido que traiga a Orochimaru pero tiene un sentido lo juro!)**

 **Bueno ahora los saluditos..**

 **Vidya! Obvio que me interesa todo lo que me comentan o cuentan! Gracias de corazao por sacar tiempo para leerme ii espero que te vaya re bien en tus exámenes.. Sorry por no saber si es de colegio o universidad pero sea lo que sea hay que estudiar ii dar lo mejor de nosotros asi que mucha suerte! Después, me alegra que te guste como desarrollo la historia ii espero no decepcionarte con la decisión que tome de Orochimaru.. Pero tiene sentido lo juro.. O por lo menos lo tiene en mi cabeza xD ii yo hasta que me decida qué es lo que hago con Naruto, seguiré como vos.. Leyendo fanfic de SasuHina! Gracias por la review!**

 **Sandy! Creo que por vos es que sé que los cap largos no están mal recibidos xD ii obvio que me gustaron los personajes, además de que son de gran ayuda ya que no se crear personajes ii prefiero usar otros antes de hacer algún desastre desastroso.. Ah.. ii sobre Hinata.. Espero que se haya entendido su situación en este cap xD Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Me alegra muchísimo que disfrutaras el cap anterior ii ojala que este también jeje.. Espero haber manejado bien el encuentro de Sasuke-lindo con la nueva vestimenta de Hinata xD Gracias por la review ii las vibras de siempre!**

 **XukiUchiha! Tiempo sin leerte! Pensé que mi explicación de "Mandara" te había ahuyentado jejeje.. Me encantaron todos tus "ME" en la review ii gracias por los personajes.. Aún está en proceso la historia así que son bien recibidos ii como dije antes, si los llego a usar prometo darte los créditos por la idea.. Muchos de los que dijiste me encantan.. ii por el bullying ni te preocupes.. Mi papá era peor ii desde más chica así que estoy curada de espanto xD No llevo al pie de la letra la peli porque lo que más me importaba era lo de la daga.. Me daba la sensación que podía ser un jutsu prohibido de Suna, considerando que cada lugar tiene el suyo.. Va así me lo imagino.. Saluditos ii Gracias por las reviews! De verdad gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribir en cada cap cuando podías escribir en el último ii listo pero decidiste apoyar la historia en cada cap! GRACIAS!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Los ninjas de la Hoja llevaban ya alrededor de una hora dentro de esa casa que les había servido de refugio mientras el pelinegro lograba reponerse de la picadura de escorpión. De por si las picaduras solían doler bastante por la fuerza con la cual impactaban sobre sus víctimas, pero debido a todos los peligros que había en el desierto, se les sumaba el veneno que soltaban que era bastante mortal en caso de estar en contacto con más de un escorpión al mismo tiempo. Hinata sabia todo aquello cuando tuvo su primera misión dentro de esas arenas y es que con lo precavida que solía ser para cuidar de ella o de sus compañeros y amigos, se había informado bastante sobre aquel tema. Incluso en un momento llego a llamarle demasiado la atención, sobre todo como el veneno podía seguir surgiendo efecto incluso una vez muerto el animal o insecto. Aun así, nunca espero que algo como lo que sucedió, pasara y la desesperación la invadió cuando vio caer a su compañero frente a ella. Ya había visto cerrarse los ojos para siempre de un ser querido y ver al Uchiha de esa forma, le despertó algo en el corazón que, aunque aclaraba un poco sus tan confusos sentimientos, también la desesperación de creer que lo perdería sin poder decir lo que realmente sentía le dolía.

Incluso antes de salir de la aldea le había comentado a su primer amor que nunca se olvidara de recordarle a sus seres queridos, que son exactamente eso, queridos, que los ama, que los quiere y que los necesita en la vida, que nunca se podía saber cuando seria la ultima vez que uno los vería y es necesario decir las cosas que uno realmente siente. Si no, uno corría el riesgo de después tener que decir esas palabras al viento, esperando que de alguna forma les llegaran esas palabras que no pudieron ser dichas a tiempo.

Y ese sentimiento por un momento la invadió completamente, el pensar que no podría aclarar sus sentimientos y que otra vez tuviese que decir sus palabras al aire, no le agradaba, le oprimía el pecho y solo pudo pensar en lograr que sobreviviera. Se había alejado de la misión y solo podía esperar que su decisión no afectara al mundo entero, pero estaba segura de que había hecho lo correcto y, pasara lo que pasara, no se arrepentiría.

Hinata aprovecho que el pelinegro descansaba para también descansar un poco, sabiendo que en cierta forma se enfrentarían a un rival bastante fuerte y bastante desquiciado que a su vez había traído a la vida a otro sujeto igual de fuerte y demente. Aun no entendía para que viajar al pasado si ya lo había resucitado, pero luego de la guerra, donde incluso su tío fue revivido, su primo le aclaro que cada vez que se usaba ese jutsu, la cordura y la fuerza de chacra, mermaba a medida que invocabas a mas y mas muertos a la vida. Que incluso un jutsu como ese podía traer varias consecuencias al que lo hiciese a la escala en la cual Kabuto ya lo había hecho.

Supuso que fue por todo eso que se tomo el trabajo de buscar la forma de traerlo a la vida, pero al no encontrar un medio en el cual él no padezca, busco evitar que muriese, viajando en el tiempo justo al momento en que su compañero acabo con la vida de Orochimaru. Incluso haberlo traído en este momento era un riesgo para Kabuto y si moría, Orochimaru también caería, seguramente fue por eso que le tendieron la trampa de los escorpiones, esperando que eso los detuviese a ambos pero solo había caído el Uchiha, aun así ella tampoco los había seguido y solo se preocupó por su salud sin importarle lo demás. Solo le quedaba esperar que el gasto que implico revivirlo al Sannin, les hiciese ir más lento al templo, dándoles el tiempo suficiente para que el Uchiha despertara.

Después de un buen rato descansando con algunos bocadillos que había preparado la dueña de la casa, que incluso había sido tan amable de prestarle algo de ropa para la misión a la que se enfrentaban, salió a ver a su compañero esperando encontrarlo mejor. Quería verlo despierto para así saber que no la había dejado sola, que aún vivía y que no se iba a quedar con esos sentimientos que tenia sin poder decirlos, quería poder salvar a alguien que le importaba y solo podía esperar que cuando pasara la puerta de la habitación en la que lo dejo, no lo encontrara peor o incluso sin respirar.

Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta mientras la dueña de casa se iba a otra habitación, seguramente para dejarlos tranquilos. Entro al cuarto y lo vio tal cual lo había dejado, pero para su alegría, parecía que estaba mas tranquilo, su entrecejo no estaba fruncido y solo parecía estar descansando. Se sentó a su lado derecho y llevo su mano a su pecho para asegurarse de que sus latidos fueran normales. Otra sonrisa asomo en su rostro al sentir su pulso normal y su respiración igual de tranquila.

Saco la mano de su cuerpo para dejarlo descansar un poco más, pero vio como una mueca de desagrado apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, así que tomo su mano para que supiese que estaba a su lado y que no lo dejaría solo en un momento como ese, que lo ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese y estuviese a su alcance.

Los minutos pasaron y Hinata decidió dejar de ver a su compañero y mirar por la única ventana del cuarto, esperando a que el Uchiha despertara y pudiese saber si realmente había funcionado el antídoto o no. Pronto sintió un suave apretón de mano, lo que hizo que su vista volviera rápidamente a su compañero. Pudo ver como de a poco abría los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz del lugar, sin enfocar nada en particular.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo con alivio en su voz Hinata, desde que había pasado lo del escorpión no había vuelto a llamarlo como antes y le pareció que quizás estaba siendo irrespetuosa para con él – Di.. Digo Uchiha-san.. ¿Como se encuentra..?

El Uchiha escucho la melodiosa voz de su compañera, y como pudo se incorporo en la cama sin soltar lo que tenia agarrado de su mano. Parecía un poco perdido, miro con cuidado a sus lados, descubriendo que estaba dentro de una habitación y cuando quiso agarrar su cabeza, fue consiente de que sujetaba algo, sin ganas de soltarlo. Llevo su mirada hasta su mano y vio que sujetaba otra mano, levanto su vista solo para asegurarse de que esa mano correspondiera a la misma persona que le había hablado con suavidad, viendo exactamente lo que esperaba. La peliazul era la que lo sujetaba y ahora lo miraba con sus hermosos ojos perlados que mostraban una genuina preocupación para con él.

Saliendo del trance de la mirada de su compañera, trato de recordar que había sucedido para llegar a ese punto. Recordaba cómo había visto a Orochimaru revivido y que estaba por enfrentarse a él, cuando tontamente había caído en una trampa de escorpiones, un nido para ser exactos, pero había logrado salir de ahí. Aun así, parecía que uno quedo en su ropa porque un leve dolor punzante en el cuello, le recordó que fue picado por esas cosas, solo para sentir como su fuerza se perdía a la vez que no podía si quiera mantenerse de pie. Su ultimo recuerdo antes de quedar inconsciente había sido el llamado desesperado de su compañera, pero después de eso todo se volvió negro.

A pesar de saber que estaba inconsciente, tenía la sensación de una extraña calidez en el cuerpo, una sensación de calor en el pecho y se miro unos segundos para saber que era, pero solo se vio semi desnudo. Aun así, sentía que en el momento en que mas dolor sintió, tratando de eliminar el veneno, una mano en su pecho lo había reconfortado y aliviado, y ahora la misma sensación la sentía en su mano.

Sabía que, en cierta forma, sujetarle la mano o incluso hablar con ella, lograba tranquilizarlo, lograba relajarlo e incluso sentía que lo curaba. Lo curaba de una herida que llevaba años en su cuerpo que lo agotaba física y mentalmente. Era solo ver esos ojos, escuchar su voz, sentir su suave tacto, para lograr iluminar su alma y corazón, lograba que toda esa oscuridad a la que había sido llevado por el odio se esfumara, hasta la oscuridad que lo invadió por culpa del veneno parecía desaparecer con saber que ella se encontraba a su lado.

Por su parte, Hinata no sabia que hacer o que decir, hace unos minutos nomas que el Uchiha había despertado y lo podía ver desorientado, pero no había dicho ni una palabra. Le preocupaba que algo hubiese pasado y que el veneno aun estuviera en su cuerpo. Podía verlo como no la miraba, sino que miraba sus manos que estaban sujetas y avergonzada de que creyera que se estaba aprovechando de él, trato de soltarlo pero él apretó más la mano.

\- ¿U.. Uchi..? – Trato de decirle, pero se vio callada por la acción que tomo el pelinegro.

Sin siquiera estar preparada para lo que sucedería, el Uchiha le tiro de la mano, haciendo que su rostro chocara con su torso desnudo, a la vez que la soltaba para abrazarla con fuerza con su único brazo, apoyando su barbilla en su cabeza. Hinata sentía que su rostro ardía y seguramente estaría completamente rojo como un tomate, ante la posición en la que se encontraban. Quería desesperadamente que los latidos de su corazón se calmaran para no incomodar al Uchiha, pero también podía escuchar los latidos del pelinegro y que eran del mismo modo que los suyos. Sacando valor de donde no sabia ya, lo rodeo con sus brazos para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

\- Gracias al cielo estas bien Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata inmensamente feliz de que su compañero estuviese bien.

\- Gracias.. – Fue todo lo que dijo Sasuke, inundándose con el perfume del cabello de la peliazul.

No sabían cuanto tiempo paso, que estuvieron de esa forma, quizás fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero para ellos el tiempo se había detenido, dejándolos disfrutar de las sensaciones que le provocaba el otro en todo el cuerpo y el alma. La peliazul solo podía sonreír y dejar que todos sus sentidos se impregnaran con la fragancia tan masculina del pelinegro, sentía que ya no podía negar lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo en ese momento y los sentimientos tan confusos que tuvo en un momento, parecían aclararse al tenerlo cerca. Sentía que no quería estar en ningún otro lado que no sea bajo su abrazo, pero claro trataría de mantener esos sentimientos para ella. No quería molestar al Uchiha con sus sentimientos y hacer incomoda la misión, si bien deseaba decir lo que sentía, prefería esperar a que estuviesen en la aldea ahora que él se encontraba bien.

El Uchiha, por su parte, se sentía bastante similar a la peliazul sin saberlo. Sus sentimientos confusos se aclaraban cuando la tenia cerca y todos esos sentimientos que despertaron con ella al hablarle y compartir todo ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, eran cada vez mas obvios. No la quería lejos de él, quería seguir sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y que ella nunca dejara de sonreírle, que siguiera confiando en él como ahora él confiaba en ella, sabía que la quería a su lado y no iba a dejar que esa pequeña luz que había encontrado sin buscar se alejara de su lado.

Quería seguir viendo sus adorables sonrojos e incluso escucharla tartamudear cuando se pusiera nerviosa. Sabia que era extraño todo lo que le sucedía, que fijarse en alguien en una situación como la que estaban no era lo convencional, pero la quería a su lado, quería esa luz que había encontrado y simplemente la quería a ella.

Sin soltarla, sonrió al saber lo primero que haría cuando volvieran a la aldea. La buscaría con cualquier escusa de ser necesario y hablarían los dos, porque la forma en la que lo abrazaba, le daba una idea de que lo que le pasaba, era igual para ambos.

Tristemente, su burbuja se rompió cuando la dueña de casa apareció en aquel cuarto.

\- Y después me niegas que no es tu chico.. – Dijo con burla la mujer frente a la escena tan romántica y tierna con la que se había encontrado cuando fue a ver si la muchacha necesitaba algo.

Como si estuviese haciendo algo malo y fuera descubierta por un mayor, Hinata se alarmo al escuchar esas palabras de la mujer y en ese preciso instante se alejó del pelinegro, parándose de donde estaba y sintiendo que en cualquier momento podría desmayarse por la vergüenza.

\- Yo.. Etto.. Puedo explicarlo.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras negaba con las manos.

Sasuke, lejos de preocuparse por la desconocida mujer que apareció en la habitación, prefirió preguntar a su modo quien era antes de decir algo más.

\- ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto Sasuke en un tono serio sin levantarse de la cama aún.

-La mujer que te dio asilo mientras sufrías por el veneno niño tonto.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos la mujer, conocía ese tipo de actitudes de "chico listo" y para nada le sorprendía ni le agradaban.

\- Na.. Nagisa-san.. Disculpe.. Es.. Es que recién despierta.. – Dijo Hinata preocupada de molestar a la mujer que los ayudo cuando más lo necesitaban – De.. De nuevo gracias por.. Todo.. – Quiso decirle mientras hacia una reverencia, pero de nuevo fue interrumpida.

\- Deja eso niña.. Ya te lo dije.. – Dijo la mujer suspirando, esa chiquilla lograba esfumar cualquier irritación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Hinata se enderezo rápidamente viendo a la mujer, pero poco pudo decirle cuando su compañero volvió a hablar, pero esta vez, dirigiéndose a ella.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – Pregunto el pelinegro ignorando a la mujer que ahora tenía un tic nervioso en el ojo al verse ignorada y que su comentario no había tenido efecto en él.

\- So.. Solo un poco más de.. de una hora.. – Dijo Hinata en cierta forma sorprendida por su rápida recuperación.

\- En ese caso, será mejor seguir.. Hay que encontrar a Kabuto y a esa víbora rastrera.. – Dijo Sasuke levantándose de la cama para buscar su ropa.

La mujer no aguanto mas ser ignorada por el pelinegro así que como era bastante seguido en ella, no pudo evitar exteriorizar su irritación para con el "niño tonto"

\- ¿Podrías decir un gracias no lo crees? – Pregunto la mujer, no es que lo quisiera, pero le molestaba la actitud de ese chico, en cierta forma le recordaba a su marido a la misma edad y con más razón le irritaba.

\- ¿Para qué?.. – Dijo Sasuke arqueando su ahora única ceja que se veía – Hinata ya lo hizo..

Sin más, se limitó a tomar su ropa, pero al tenerla en su mano, recordó que alguien lo tendría que haber desvestido para llegar a ese punto y él había pasado por alto aquello. Miro a la mujer que no se había movido de la entrada del cuarto, pensando que fue ella ya que suponía que su compañera se avergonzaría de hacer algo como eso. Pero lejos de sentir que la mirada del pelinegro la podía intimidar en algún punto, la mujer sonrió victoriosa al saber que podría molestar un poco a esos dos que parecían ser demasiado lentos para darse cuenta de lo que sucedía entre ellos.

\- No me mires a mí.. – Dijo dándose la vuelta para salir del lugar – Fue Hinata-chan la que lo hizo.. No tienes tanta suerte para que yo te desvistiera..

Como si fuera la mejor maldad del mundo, salió de aquel cuarto, viendo como el pelinegro se sorprendía por el dato que le había dado, y Hinata se moría de la vergüenza por la tonalidad roja que había adoptado su rostro. Decidió dejarlos ahí solos un momento, para ver si de esa forma se sinceraban entre ellos ya que la pequeña le agradaba y como si fuera una madre, quería lo mejor para ella. No sabia si el chico que la acompañaba lo era, pero la forma en la que los encontró, le daba una idea de que iban por buen camino.

Hinata ahora se vio sola en el cuarto con el Uchiha y no pudo evitar sentir que todo el aire se le iba de los pulmones. Lo que había dicho la dueña de casa, y el modo en el que lo había dicho la había sorprendido tanto que solo pensó en salir corriendo de aquel lugar, pero la voz del pelinegro la hizo detenerse justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – Pregunto Sasuke, divertido por la situación, aunque él prefería que los papeles hubiesen sido al revés y más cuando recordaba lo que ahora esa nueva ropa escondía.

\- Yo.. Etto.. Que.. Quería dejarlo tranquilo.. Pa.. Para que se pudiera cambiar.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata sin verlo, no tenía el valor para enfrentar su mirada luego de saber que ella había hecho algo tan vergonzoso por más que había sido por su bien.

\- Podrías ayudarme.. – Dijo el pelinegro viendo como Hinata, aun de espalda, se sobresaltaba ante sus palabras – Digo.. Ya que fuiste tú la que me desvis..

\- Alto.. – Dijo rápidamente Hinata mientras se volteaba pero sin levantar la mirada, no quería que siguiera hablando de ese tema y menos que lo dijera tan abiertamente – Bien.. So.. Solo.. No diga nada más..

Sasuke no dijo una palabra mas y vio como a paso lento la peliazul se acercaba a él para ayudarlo, claro que no necesitaba ayuda para algo como eso, pero no quería que el comentario de aquella mujer, la alejara de la forma en la que la peliazul pensaba salir corriendo.

Aunque la peliazul le dijo que no dijera nada, no pudo evitar sonreír ante el rojo furioso que adornaban las mejillas de la joven que trataba con todas sus fuerzas no mirarlo a los ojos. Con manos temblorosas, sintió que terminaba de colocarle la camiseta y en más de una ocasión pudo apreciar el delicado tacto de las yemas de sus dedos por todo su torso cuando trató de acomodarle bien la prenda. Sentir su suave rose le provocaba una descarga que le recorría toda la columna vertebral y que le agradaba, mientras que la pobre peliazul sentía que el cuerpo del Uchiha se volvía fuego y que con solo rosarlo le quemaba todo dentro de ella.

\- Ahora el chaleco.. – Dijo el Uchiha a lo que la peliazul solo asintió, tragando con dificultad.

El chaleco fue menos molesto de poner considerando que ahora no había partes del cuerpo que podían tocarse, pero aun así, como si fuera de nuevo el abrazo antes dado, ayudo al Uchiha a que se pusiera esa prenda y ahora solo tenia que ayudarlo a cerrarla. Aun nerviosa por toda la situación, le costó un par de intentos cerrar aquel chaleco, pero cuando lo cerro completamente, terminando en su cuello, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Se sintió perderse ante la mirada que le daba el pelinegro y como si fuera una especie de hechizo, no pudo alejarse a la vez que no quería alejarse de él.

Sasuke, también se sintió perder en esa brillante luz que emanaba de los ojos de la peliazul y lejos de alejarse de ella, acorto cualquier distancia entre ambos y tomo de mentón para observar con deseo sus labios rosados y carnosos. Sabia que era la primera vez que deseaba probar, casi con desesperación, unos labios como los de ella, y dejándose guiar por los impulsos que sentía acerco mas su rostro al de ella. La sintió tiritar ante la cercanía de ambos, pero aun así en ningún momento se alejó de él, solo vio como cerraba los ojos y sonriendo de lado, unió sus labios con los de ella.

Hinata se sorprendió por la nueva sensación que emanaba en todo su cuerpo por el contacto tan inapropiado, pero a la vez tan deseado por ella. Parecía como sin en cierta forma ambos quisieran que pasara, que él quisiera que lo que estaba sucediendo pasara. Una extraña sensación de regocijo le invadió el pecho al sentir que por una vez era correspondida en aquel sentimiento. Se aferro como pudo al chaleco del pelinegro para guardar mas tiempo en su memoria esa sensación, pero aquello solo hizo que algo despertara en el pelinegro.

Una sensación de desesperación por probar más, lo asalto por completo y solo pudo profundizar mas aquel beso, sin importarle lo que sucedía o podía suceder a su alrededor. Rodeo su estrecha cintura con su brazo para pegarla aún más a él, sobresaltándola por la nueva cercanía entre ambos. Hinata por poco pegaba un pequeño gritillo, pero fue callado y aprovechado por el pelinegro para así degustar con su lengua toda su boca. Torpemente, dada a la inexperiencia, Hinata trato de seguirlo como si fuera un maestro en aquella área. Aun así, y aunque quisieran profundizar más, el sonido de unos pequeños golpes en la puerta los detuvo a ambos, haciendo que la peliazul cortara aquel beso y apenas se separase del pelinegro, comprobando que ahora ella se encontraba con la respiración algo agitada al igual que la de su compañero.

\- Niña.. Le prepare un par de cosas para ti y tu novio.. – Dijo con burla la mujer, no sentía ruido en la habitación, pero podía suponer lo que estaba pasando, luego de haberlos dejado solos.

\- Na.. Nagisa-san.. No.. Él.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata tratando de alejarse del pelinegro, pero él la sujeto más fuerte.

\- Gracias.. – Dijo el pelinegro – Confórmate con ese único gracias de mi parte..

Claro que en realidad no quería agradecerle nada a esa mujer por interrumpirlos así, pero tenían una misión por delante y ahora más que nunca quería evitar que algo malo sucediese en el pasado que hiciesen que ellos no estuviesen como lo estaban ahora. Que algo cambiara donde él no recordaría absolutamente nada y se perdería una oportunidad de ser feliz, un sentimiento que lo creía tan negado para él, que ahora no quería perderlo. Con ese simple beso, o no tan simple, cualquier duda que pudiese tener, se disipo y solo podía esperar que la peliazul pensara lo mismo porque no permitiría que se aleje de su lado.

Ambos, sin separarse aún, sintieron como ya no había nadie detrás de aquella puerta y Hinata trato de separarse de nuevo del pelinegro ya que estaba bastante avergonzada de que el no hubiese negado una relación entre ellos y no sabia como interpretar aquello. Aun así, el pelinegro no la soltaba y no parecía tener intención de hacerlo.

\- De.. Deberíamos se.. Seguir con la.. Misión.. – Dijo Hinata sonrojada hasta las orejas.

Sasuke sabía que tenía razón, pero también sabía que no iban a evitar el tema entre ellos o mas bien que les compete a ellos. Quizás no era el ser mas abierto en cuanto a sentimientos, pero no la quería lejos y se lo iba a dejar claro una vez volvieran a la aldea.

\- Cuando vuélvamos.. Hablaremos de esto.. – Dijo Sasuke soltándola para sentarse y acomodarse el pantalón arremangado y volverse a colocar las sandalias ninjas.

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo Hinata abriendo la puerta para salir – Estaré en la entrada pa.. Para salir..

Rápidamente, Hinata salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala a tomar sus cosas para salir y continuar con la misión. Ya en la sala, pudo ver la sonrisa burlona de la dueña de la casa que solo la hacia sonrojar mas de lo que ya estaba cuando el pelinegro no negó un noviazgo entre ellos, incluso iban a hablar sobre eso y el beso cuando volvieran y de solo pensarlo, sentía que su rostro ardía.

La mujer miro divertida a la niña que no podía admitir un tono mas fuerte de rojo en su rostro y no pudo evitar soltar un par de carcajadas que solo avergonzaban mas a la joven. Le parecía entretenido que aun quedaran jóvenes como ella, tan pudorosa y tímidas sobre temas tan comunes como ser una relación, pero cada persona era un mundo y ella lo sabía. La vio acomodar todas sus cosas a la vez que acomodaba lo que le había ofrecido para lo que quedaba de su viaje ya que no sabia si era mucho o no.

Hinata se seguía manteniendo en silencio, sabiendo todo lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de aquella mujer y decidió dejarlo de lado o por lo menos por ahora ya que tenia que centrar toda su concentración en la misión que tenían, más ahora que tenía una razón más para evitar algún cambio.

Justo estaba terminando de ponerse las sandalias cuando el pelinegro apareció en aquella sala, listo para salir de nuevo a la misión, tratando de no demorarse mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho.

\- Sera mejor irnos.. – Dijo Sasuke sin siquiera despedirse, mientras salía por la puerta de aquella casa.

\- Que modales.. – Dijo con fastidio la mujer.

\- Gracias por todo Nagisa-san.. Fue muy amable por ayudarnos.. – Dijo Hinata con una reverencia y una sonrisa para que la mujer no se molestara.

\- Niña.. Eres realmente muy buena.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina la mujer mientras acariciaba sus azulados cabellos como si realmente fuera una niña – Eres afortunado niño tonto..

\- Tks.. – Gruño el Uchiha esperando a que su compañera dejara de despedirse tanto, aunque esa parte tan amable de su parte también le resultaba encantadora.

-Prometo volver a devolverle todo.. – Dijo Hinata saliendo por la misma puerta que salió su compañero – Etto.. Y sobre su marido.. e.. estoy segura de que volverá pronto..

\- Más le vale.. – Respondió la mujer.

Vio como ahora ambos jóvenes salían y se perdían por el basto desierto, podía ver por las prisas que tenían que su misión era importante y solo podía desearles suerte y que volvieran sanos y salvos para devolverle las cosas, claro que no las necesitaba, pero de esa forma sabría que estarían bien. Por un momento pudo apreciar como el pelinegro miraba a la muchacha y no pudo más que sonreír divertida por la situación.

\- Esos niños.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza para volver a su rostro preocupado – Souchi.. ¿Donde te metiste..?

Una vez pasada las puertas de la casa que le dio asilo mientras estaban en problemas, ambos ninjas se dirigieron velozmente para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido. No habían perdido demasiado, pero lo cierto es que cada segundo contaba en una misión como la que se enfrentaban.

Suponían que esos dos dementes, ya estarían cerca del santuario donde podían estar las arenas del tiempo de las que les hablo el Kazekage. Por mas que el dato no era seguro, no se podían arriesgar que todo fuera una leyenda, ya que por la decisión con la que tomo aquella ruta Kabuto, era probable que aquella leyenda fuera cierta sino no iría tan decidido cuando su vida no se encontraba en el mejor momento luego de la guerra.

Rápidamente llegaron a la parte de los escorpiones y fue recién ahí donde volvieron a hablarse luego de ir en un silencio que era mas bien por la concentración de la misión que por otra cosa.

\- Guía tu Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que ella con su Byakugan podía darles una idea de donde se encontraban esos bichos para así evitarlos.

\- Claro.. – Respondió segura a la vez que activaba su línea sucesora.

Las venas alrededor de los ojos perlados se hicieron mas remarcadas, indicando que su compañera había activado su doujutsu. Confiando completamente en lo que ella le indicaba, siguió paso por paso lo que la peliazul decía y no pudo evitar mirarla como cambiaba cuando se encontraban centrados en la misión.

Pasaron rápidamente las trampas mortales que implicaban todos los nidos que había bajo ellos en pequeños posos que se encontraban en el desierto. El pelinegro vio todas las zonas que evitaron y ya se podía imaginar como su vida pudo haber acabado si mas de una de esas cosas lo hubiesen picado. Siguieron corriendo sin detenerse siquiera un segundo y Hinata le advirtió que los otros dos ninjas casi estaban en la entrada del santuario pero que Kabuto caminaba con algo de dificultad. Aun les quedaba algo de distancia para llegar y ya no podían acelerar más el paso.

\- Quién lo diría que volvería a correr tras Orochimaru.. – Dijo con burla el Uchiha, ante la ironía de correr tras el Sannin.

\- Pero esta vez es por otra razón a la que fue antiguamente.. – Dijo Hinata conociendo la historia, su amiga se lo había comentado un día y podía entender la ironía que implicaba las palabras del pelinegro.

Sasuke se sorprendió por las palabras de su compañera y no pudo evitar mirarla. Se veía tan concentrada pero aun así segura de lo que había dicho, y no pudo evitar preguntarse que hubiera pasado si en vez de su compañera pelirosa, hubiese sido la Hyuga la que lo intentara detener en ese momento. Quería creer que quizás su vida no hubiese sido tan oscura como lo fue de haberla conocido antes, incluso llegaría a conocer un lado de su hermano que no conocía y que aun deseaba conocer, seguramente aun tendría historias para contarle y deseaba escucharlas. Quizás, si las hubiese escuchado cuando chico, hubiese creído que de verdad lo quería a pesar de la matanza de su clan, hubiese confiado en él y ese odio que sintió nunca existiría. Si tan solo se hubiera fijado antes en esa luz que emanaba la Hyuga, estaba seguro de que esa oscuridad que nunca lo abandono, no existiría en su vida.

\- Estamos llegando.. – Dijo Hinata volviéndolo a la realidad – Ya están dentro del templo..

\- Vamos.. – Dijo Sasuke acelerando el paso, no tenía caso pensar en lo que hubiese pasado cuando su realidad era otra, pero tenía una pequeña esperanza y no iba a perderla.

Llegaron al templo y entraron rápidamente para evitar a toda costa que ese jutsu se activara. Con ayuda de los ojos blanco, no perdieron tiempo para encontrar la sala donde se encontraban los otros dos ninjas. Sorprendentemente, un gigante cristal que iba desde el techo al suelo se encontraba lleno de arena que caía constantemente, pero sin llenar la base en ningún momento. Si no fuese que ambos locos estaban frente a él, se hubiesen quedado a observar el maravilloso y mágico efecto que provocaba las arenas. Era como estar en alguna especie de magia mística que era difícil de creer, realmente se encontraban frente a las arenas del tiempo y tenían que defenderla para que nada cambiara el pasado provocando un nuevo futuro.

\- Orochimaru-sama.. Cambie el destino de todos.. – Escucharon como Kabuto le decía al cuerpo revivido de Orochimaru, mientras le daba la daga.

Rápidamente ambos ninjas de la Hoja se interpusieron de un salto entre los dementes y el cristal con las arenas, para evitar que hicieran alguna cosa. No sabían cómo iba el jutsu, pero si acababan con ellos, no tendrían que preocuparse por aquello.

\- Sobre mi cadáver cambiaras algo Orochimaru.. – Dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan – Te mate una vez y ahora voy a sellarte para que no vuelvas a ser revivido nunca más..

\- Veremos que dice el tiempo sobre eso.. – Dijo siseando Orochimaru como una víbora rastrera.

Pronto, Sasuke se vio batallando con ambos ninjas, pero Hinata intervino ayudándolo para así dejarle a él, el camino libre para enfrentarse con Orochimaru que tenía la daga mientras que ella se enfrentaba a Kabuto que a pesar de estar algo débil, parecía que igual daba batalla.

\- Sasuke.. Yo me encargo de Kabuto.. – Dijo Hinata, tomando la posición propia de su clan.

-Bien.. – Respondió Sasuke volviendo a luchar contra Orochimaru, si bien no necesitaba ayuda para acabar con los dos, le parecía buena idea dividirlos a esos enfermos para que no hiciesen nada juntos.

Hinata logro alejar un poco a Kabuto del cristal y de Orochimaru pero se sorprendió cuando el sujeto comenzó a hablarle con familiaridad.

\- Creo que estas algo confiada Hyuga.. – Dijo con malicia Kabuto – No creas que te dejare alejarme de Orochimaru-sama..

\- Esto es una locura.. – Respondió Hinata ante las palabras del sujeto.

\- ¿Locura? JAJAJA.. – Rio demencialmente Kabuto – Locura fue salvarte para que ahora te interpongas en mi camino..

\- ¿Salvarme..? – Pregunto confundida ante el dato, ella no recordaba que fuera siquiera algún médico que la trato alguna vez de pequeña cuando aún estaba en la aldea.

\- Ah.. Claro.. En ese tiempo solo eras una pequeña.. – Dijo el ninja – Eras débil y patética.. En los exámenes Chunin te desmayaste y yo fui en que te salvo..

\- Pe.. pero.. – Dijo confundida Hinata – Kiba-kun dijo que fue un ANBU..

Hinata solo vio como el ninja comenzaba a reírse a la vez que tomaba un kunai para atacarla. Rápidamente comenzó a defenderse mientras no podía creer que había sido curada por ese sujeto cuando era una niña. Le costaba creer que fuera él cuándo se suponía que ya era un traidor de la aldea, pero solo Kiba sabia de aquel episodio además del ANBU que la curo así que no podía dudar de su palabra por más loco que estuviese.

Sacudió cualquier tipo de pensamiento ya que no era el momento para pensar en aquello y trato de atacar y no solo defenderse de sus ataques para así ver si podía ayudar al pelinegro. Evitar sus ataques y tratar de encontrar un hueco para atacarlo, se le estaba complicado ya que no parecía ser consciente de lo que estaba haciendo y esos cambios tan locos, lo hacía impredecible.

Por su parte, Sasuke tampoco lo tenía tan fácil como hubiese creído en su momento. Peleaba ferozmente contra el revivido Orochimaru y parecía que su fuerza no había cambiado en ningún momento, incluso sus brazos se encontraban en perfectas condiciones lo que era una clara ventaja para el Sannin. Podía recordar que, si antes había tenido una oportunidad de acabarlo, era solo porque el tipo se encontraba débil ya que necesitaba otro cuerpo para seguir en su seuda fuente de la juventud, pero ahora se enfrentaba al verdadero Sannin. Aun así, no se daría por vencido ni se dejaría intimidar y lo acabaría para evitar que cambiaran un mundo ya de por si destruido. Nada bueno podía salir si ese sujeto volvía a la vida y menos si participaba de la guerra donde no sabían para que lado jugaría y lo mas seguro es que se aprovechara de la situación para sacar algún beneficio, es por eso que debía acabarlo de nuevo y sellarlo para que nunca mas fuera revivido por cualquier otro seguidor demente.

\- Te consideraba un alumno.. – Dijo Orochimaru.

\- Más bien un reemplazo para tu cuerpo.. – Respondió el Uchiha.

\- Alumno.. Reemplazo.. Es casi lo mismo – Dijo con burla la serpiente – Pero ahora.. No serás ni eso.. Acabare contigo con mis propias manos.. No solo en este tiempo sino en el pasado..

\- Inténtalo.. – Dijo el Uchiha para volver a atacar a la serpiente.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras, ambos ninjas volvieron a pelear entre ellos, pero Sasuke tenía su atención dividida en dos. No podía evitar pensar en que Hinata no estuviese teniendo problemas con Kabuto ya que al tipo le faltaban todos los tornillos de la cabeza.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo Hinata por atacar a Kabuto, podía ver que sus golpes no hacían nada ya que el sujeto podía recuperarse fácilmente, lo había visto tomarse una pastilla y desde entonces parecía un hombre nuevo. Suponía que el efecto no duraría demasiado y solo tendría que aguantar, pero el desgaste era mucho y no sabía cuánto aguantaría ella. Se distrajo por uno segundo cuando empezó a reconocer un sonido para nada bueno, en el lugar, y el ninja del sonido aprovecho el momento para golpearla muy cerca del pecho, haciéndola perder todo el aire de golpe.

Sasuke vio justo el golpe que recibía la peliazul y no pudo mas que preocuparse por lo que le sucedía.

\- Hinata! – Grito preocupado Sasuke olvidándose su pelea con Orochimaru, cosa que este aprovecho para golpearlo fuertemente y mandarlo a volar cerca del cristal – Demonios.. – Dijo sintiendo un pequeño dolor en la espalda por el golpe.

\- No deberías distraerte.. – Dijo Orochimaru y aprovecho que el pelinegro estaba lejos para activar el jutsu de tiempo.

\- E.. Estoy bien Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata respirando con dificultad, sabía que si el golpe hubiese dado más a un costado, habría parado su corazón – Derrota a Orochimaru.. Yo.. me encargo de Kabuto..

El pelinegro solo la escucho ya que con el golpe que recibió de Orochimaru, quedo más atrás que ella y solo podía ver como le daba la espalda sin perder de vista a Kabuto. Sin importar lo que ella dijera, sabía que tenía que sellar rápidamente a la víbora esa para así poder ir a ayudarla antes de que Kabuto la dañara más.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Sasuke levantándose para volver a atacar a quien una vez le enseño todo.

Mientras, Hinata hacia todo lo posible por recuperarse del golpe de Kabuto y tratar de no solo defenderse, sino de atacarlo de alguna forma donde no se pudiese regenerar rápidamente. Tenía que pensar rápido ya que no se podía permitir ser una molestia para su compañero. Lo había escuchado gritar por ella, dejando su concentración lejos de la pelea, cosa que aprovecho el Sannin para atacarlo. No quería ser una molestia, mucho tiempo en su vida se había sentido de esa forma y no quería serlo más, no iba a ser una molesta para el Uchiha y le demostraría que podía confiar en ella para pelear y enfrentar a cualquier enemigo.

Sabia que era una ninja capas como cualquier otra que incluso participo de la guerra y salió viva de allí, había visto morir a su ser mas querido y no podía permitirse titubear en un momento como ese, por mas que eso significara hacer algo tan sanguinario que incluso le dolía por más que fuera un enemigo.

\- Lo siento Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata alejándose del ninja, a la vez que unía sus manos concentrándose – Pero es por el bien del mundo..

Kabuto observo sorprendido como la peliazul se comenzaba a quedar quieta pero pronto comenzó a sentir un impresionante chacra que iba aumentando rápidamente, dándole un aura plateada completamente brillosa alrededor de todo su cuerpo, incluso por la fuerza, su largo cabello comenzaba a ondear por la fuerza del chacra. El miedo empezó a invadirlo ya que la presión que sentía le daba la sensación de que no saldría vivo de aquello y aun debía ganar algo de tiempo para que Orochimaru pudiese activar el jutsu. Desesperado, busco por todos lados uno de los kunai que utilizo antes, para defenderse, pero sabía que eso no haría nada ante la energía que tenia en frente. Miro para todos lados buscando alguna salida, pero en cambio, encontró algunos escorpiones por el lugar y como todo un suicida, no se iría de este mundo sin llevársela consigo mismo. Corto por la mitad a esos bichos, dejando que todo ese veneno quedara en el kunai y se preparó para lo que vendría.

Hinata sintió todo el chacra fluir por su cuerpo y miro seriamente a su contrincante. Deslizando apenas su pie derecho para tras, tomo impulso y a una velocidad casi imperceptible se acercó a Kabuto para atacarlo de frente con una nueva técnica que había aprendido en una misión luego de la guerra donde casi muere por intentarla sin estar preparada. Había mejorado el golpe de Ocho Trigamas Sesenta y Cuatro palmas, para transfórmalos no solo en una forma de bloquear los puntos de chacra, sino que también funcionaba como pequeñas agujas que traspasaban el cuerpo, bloqueando permanentemente el chacra a la vez que en cierta forma acuchillaba el cuerpo del enemigo.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta para ella y en tan solo unos segundos para Kabuto, logro impactarle todos los golpes en su cuerpo, pero el ex ninja de la Hoja no pensaba abandonar este mundo sin llevarse algo consigo mismo. En un último esfuerzo, había logrado clavarle profundamente un kunai muy cerca del corazón. Vio como el ninja caía de frente, dejando ver su espalda completamente ensangrentada por como su chacra lo había atravesado, y empezó a sentir que todo su cuerpo se entumecía cayendo de rodillas en la fría arena del templo. Llevo la mano al kunai para sacárselo y así tratar de darse los primeros auxilios, pero al sacarlo, su vista comenzó a ser borrosa. Sabia que no eran efectos secundarios de su nueva técnica así que busco por todos lados que podría haber usado para dañarla, encontrando a unos cuantos metros, escorpiones partidos por la mitad.

\- Ve.. neno.. – Dijo Hinata tosiendo sangre por la herida del kunai.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke podía ver como las arenas que habían estado resguardadas en el cristal, comenzaban a salir para acercarse a Orochimaru. Lo había visto aprovechar el momento en que estaba lejos para así hacer el jutsu del tiempo y sabia que no tenia tiempo que perder. Volvió a arremeter contra él, alejándolo de la arena para evitar que lo alcanzase. Suponía que cuando eso sucediera, seria el fin de todos y del mundo como lo conocían.

Entre varios golpes y patadas, el pelinegro logro acorralarlo y aprovechando la situación logro cortarle el brazo donde sujetaba la daga, mandándola a volar lejos de los dos y de la misma arena.

\- Maldito.. – Dijo a regañadientes Orochimaru.

Sasuke, podía sentir como su ex maestro estaba cada vez más débil y sabía que eso se debía a que Kabuto la tendría que estar pasándola mal. Como invocador, si algo le sucedía a él, sus invocaciones lo sufrirían también perdiendo las fuerzas y el chacra que les recorría. Aprovecho aquella situación para ponerle fin a la pelea y tomando de su katana, creo un poderoso Chidori a través de ella y corrió para así acabar con él. Lo vio inmóvil e inconsciente, clavado en uno de los muros del templo y rápidamente lo sello para que nunca nadie pudiese traerlo a la vida de nuevo.

Sintió que la misión por fin se había cumplido, pero lejos de sentirse feliz por ello, una presión en el pecho comenzó a dolerle. Busco la daga tomándola para así, solo buscar a su compañera y acabar con todo aquello y quitarse esa sensación, pero solo pudo ver a Hinata tirada al otro lado del templo.

Corrió a ver que sucedía y solo pudo verla tirada frente a un Kabuto que estaba boca abajo con todo el cuerpo ensangrentado, no podía sentir su chacra así que suponía que estaba muerto, aun así, su atención solo se centró en la Hyuga que parecía no moverse.

 **/_ /**

 **Hola! Como están? Que cuentan de lindo?.. yo tuve una semana en la que me la pasaba de pie todo el tiempo por trabajo xD jejeje.. aun así estoy feliz porque me compre una notebook que es mía mía donde tengo todos los fanfic que voy escribiendo sin miedo a que algún familiar los vea ii me manden al psicólogo por lo que escribo xD Bue.. no se si a alguien le importaba o le interesaba lo que podía contarles pero les cuento porque me pone feliz comprarme cosas con el fruto de mi trabajo..**

 **En fin.. espero que ustedes estén muy pero muy bien.. que tal el cap? xD Saben? Tengo la sensación de que el domingo que viene me odiaran todos jejejej.. ojala que no ii que me sigan apoyando como hasta ahora.. igual los AMODORO a todos por ser tan buenos en sus reviews!**

 **Etto.. Solo me queda decir que esta historia la invente pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.. La parte de las "arenas del tiempo" es sacado de la peli del Príncipe de Persia (ii como ya es costumbre, la sigo recomendando hasta que la odien o me odien por joder tanto con la peli xD)**

 **Siempre aclaro, por si hay errores (u horrores) que no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. siempre trato de buscar información antes de escribir pero se me pueden pasar algunas cosas..**

 **Bueno ahora los saluditos..**

 **Sandy! Tu comentario era que te encantaba que lentamente se estuviesen amando, pero creo con estos cap me estoy pasando un poquito en la velocidad xD espero que no moleste ii ojala puedas comentar todos los cap porque de verdad me alegra el corazao! Gracias por la review!**

 **Guest! (Sorry así me sale) Que bueno que te parezca super.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Miey-chan! Que bueno que te gusto el cap! ii si.. Sasuke quedo como un mirón xD Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Que bueno que te guste mi historia! Tratare de actualizar una vez a la semana en lo posible.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Creo que todos fuimos medio vagos alguna vez pero la sabemos pilotear jejej ojala que te vaya re bien en tus exámenes.. es jodida la universidad.. yo.. pues ni siquiera pude funcionar ahí jejejej.. pero estudie otra cosa ii me recibí xD ahora trabajo y si estudio es para capacitarme mas.. por cierto soy cocinera por si te interesaba saber xD ojala que a vos te vaya re bien y que puedas aprobar todo lo que rindas.. ah ii que bueno que te encanto el cap! sobre los escorpiones, a mí tampoco me picaron (gracias a Dios!) aquí en donde vivo suelen aparecer alacranes que son algo parecido pero por suerte no me cruce con ninguno.. con respecto al cap que bueno que no haya drama de que los malos sean ellos.. de verdad a veces me da miedo meter mucho la pata o que no se entienda mi idea ii es por eso que no publico más cosas.. pero con comentarios como los tuyos animan muchísimo para justamente "animarse" por el respeto que tienen para la historia.. Bueno.. En mi caso te saludo por el inicio de semana ii espero que sea una excelente, entretenida ii divertida (que las sonrisas nunca falten) ii nada.. como siempre muchas gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Que bueno que todo parezca natural entre ellos.. de verdad siempre me da miedo hacerlo o muy rápido o muy lento que aburra.. por eso me alegra saber que la llevo bien a la relación entre ellos xD Gracias por la review ii las vibras de siempre!**

 **Rinconsara1302!Gracias por decir que soy buena en esto.. comentarios así alegran muchísimo el corazao! Escribir es algo que disfruto ii saber que soy buena anima mucho.. quizás para millones no lo sea, pero mientras personitas como vos me digan esas cosas yo ya soy feliz! Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Sasuke y Hinata habían vuelto a la misión apenas el pelinegro había despertado, si bien tuvieron un pequeño encuentro demasiado cercano entre ellos, dejaron para después ese tema. Aún tenían algo que cumplir antes de poder aclarar entre ellos lo que ahora sentían por el otro. Tantos sentimientos encontrados, descubiertos y aflorando entre ambos, hacían que solo quisieran completar con rapidez la misión para poder hablar de lo que también era importante para ellos. Ahora tenían una razón mas para evitar ese cambio en el pasado donde volverían a ser completos desconocidos entre ellos sin recordar lo que podían provocarse.

Evitando ahora si las trampas de escorpiones corrieron a gran velocidad para tratar de alcanzar a ese par de locos y solo podían contar con que sus fuerzas, sobre todo la de Kabuto que invoco a Orochimaru, fueran pocas para que así no le sacaran tanta distancia.

Incluso por el camino, el pelinegro tuvo tiempo de ironizar ante la situación que estaba viviendo, sabiendo que, de una forma u otra, volvía a correr tras el Sannin, pero su compañera lo había tranquilizado o animado, diciéndole que ahora lo hacía por una razón completamente distinta a la que lo hizo cuando apenas era un ingenuo niño que no entendía nada y solo vivía para la venganza y el odio. Algo de aquellas palabras de la peliazul, le lograban dar algo de esperanza, sentía que ella en cierta forma, confiaba ciegamente en él. sentía que de alguna forma alguien aparte de sus dos compañeros y maestro, le daba una segunda oportunidad cuando nadie más parecía hacerlo o quería hacerlo, pero ahí estaba ella confiando en que era capas de tomar buenas decisiones, incluso dejo que sus pensamientos viajaran al momento donde tomo la peor decisión de todas y solo podía imaginarse cuan distinto seria todo si tan solo la hubiese visto ante y hubiese sido ella la que lo frenara ese día.

Sabia que no tenia caso pensar en aquello cuando su realidad era otra, pero aun así sentía que muchos de sus errores no existirían si solo se hubiese dejado iluminar por el brillo de paz y tranquilidad que transmitía la peliazul. Aun así, a pesar de que su historia fuera otra, tenia una oportunidad de emendar las cosas, dejando que, por una vez, la luz llegara a su mente, pero sobre todo a su corazón. Dejaría, después de tantos años, que alguien entrara en su vida y no permitiría que un par de locos cambiaran todo aquello. Tenia por que vivir, tenia una casi inexistente esperanza y la aprovecharía, seria feliz, una felicidad que incluso su hermano busco para él y sabia que la conseguiría, por algo era un Uchiha y nunca se daría por vencido hasta tener lo que quería.

Inclusive con todos esos pensamientos en su cabeza, lograron llegar rápidamente hasta el templo donde esperaban que no fuera tan tarde. Dieron con el lugar correcto gracias al Byakugan y llegaron justo a tiempo para impedir cualquier cosa que pudieran hacer aquellos dos.

Sasuke, como todo un impulsivo, empezó a enfrentarse a los dos ninjas a la vez, pero Hinata, que no quería que pensara que era débil o que no podía con la misión, intervino en su ayuda. Hinata sabía que contra Orochimaru no tenia mucho que hacer así que prefirió alejar a Kabuto para dejarle el camino libre al pelinegro que lo conocía bien y que ya había logrado acabar con él, una vez.

La pelea parecía mas complicada de lo que creyeron en un principio, y es que pelear contra un Sannin que se encontraba completamente bien era todo un reto para el ultimo Uchiha y Hinata no podía hacer mucho con la autosanación que tenia Kabuto, incluso lo había visto tomarse algo que hacia que todo fuera aún más difícil para ella.

Sabía que no tenía otra oportunidad y que debía acabar con el medico ninja para así poder ayudar a su compañero, pero el cansancio de todo el viaje parecía pasarle factura. Incluso en un pequeño descuido por saber que ese ninja la curo en un momento, hizo que la misión corriera riesgo, siendo golpeada fuertemente muy cerca del corazón, provocando que el pelinegro se preocupara y recibiera un golpe directo del Sannin que lo mando bastante lejos, aprovechando para activar el jutsu.

Con gran esfuerzo, le hablo al Uchiha para que no se distrajera por su culpa y que, en cierta forma, confiara en ella de que lo acabaría de una forma u otra. El Uchiha acepto muy a su pesar ya que no podía hacer mucho con el jutsu activado y solo podía apresurarse para ayudarla a acabar a la mano derecha de Orochimaru.

Hinata, cuando sintió que su compañero volvía a la pelea, supo que solo una técnica podía acabar con el ninja del sonido. No quería volverla a usar en una misión ya que era bastante sanguinaria pero no tenía otra opción más que eso, sabía que, si no lo hacía, el ninja le ganaría y todo estaría perdido.

Sentía que su primo no aprobaría lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no le quedaba de otra, y fue así que, con gran esfuerzo, utilizo al máximo su chacra para realizar una técnica que había perfeccionado en las misiones que vinieron luego de la guerra. Transformando el golpe de Ocho Trigamas Sesenta y Cuatro palmas en agujas filosas que no solo bloqueaban el chacra del contrincante, sino que también lo atravesaba y así acabo con el ninja que estaba segura de que nunca más abriría los ojos. Pero a pesar de su esfuerzo, el ninja no se fue de este mundo sin dañarla gravemente. Había logrado clavarle un kunai, bastante cerca del corazón.

Vio el cuerpo inerte del ex ninja de la Hoja caer de boca, mostrando toda su espalda ensangrentada, pero pronto comenzó a sentirse débil. Cayo de rodillas sintiendo que cualquier fuerza se le escapaba del cuerpo y con mucho esfuerzo se saco el kunai del pecho, su vista comenzó a nublarse como así también pequeños temblores, que iban en aumento, aparecieron. Busco por todos lados alguna respuesta y tristemente supo que también sería su final.

\- Ve.. neno.. – Dijo Hinata viendo como a unos metros de donde se encontraban, había escorpiones partidos por la mitad.

Sabía que tendría que sentir mas dolor para todo el veneno que seguramente había ya ingresado en todo su cuerpo, suponía que si su compañero, con una sola picadura, logro dejarlo inconsciente en el momento, ella ya ni siquiera debía respirar, pero había algo que evitaba que ese dolor llegara a ella. Y como si fuera una ilusión o el frio abrazo de la muerte, volvió su vista al frente encontrándose con una imagen que por mas que le dolía, le daba mucha alegría.

\- Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Respondió la imagen que veía mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella y la abrazaba – Lo hizo muy bien..

Hinata podía sentir como su primo la abrazaba y cualquier dolor desaparecía de su cuerpo, sabia que incluso desde el mas allá, su primo volvía solo para que no sufriera en un momento que era prácticamente inevitable.

Por su parte, Sasuke no había dejado de pelear contra el Sannin, incluso cuando de nuevo sintió ese incremento de chara, donde se suponía que estaba peleando su compañera. Ahora sabia que ella era la que guardaba una increíble fuerza y a los pocos segundos de aquel despliegue de energía, logro dañar gravemente a Orochimaru, cortándole el brazo donde sostenía la daga. Entendió que la Hyuga había logrado acabar con Kabuto y que su invocación, ahora se encontraba mas débil. Aprovecho la situación y generando un potente Chidori a través de su katana, logro acabar con uno de los legendarios Sannin.

Tomo la daga y trato de alejarla lo mas que pudo de la arena que salía del cristal, para así llevarla con el Kazekage y que él se encargara de anularlo. Podía ver que la arena era infinita pero aun así si ellos eran más rápidos, no lograría alcanzar la daga.

Busco a su compañera para así salir de aquel lugar, pero solo pudo verla tirada frente a un Kabuto que estaba boca abajo con todo el cuerpo ensangrentado y que no se movía. Suponía por la sangre que había aun chorreando de su cuerpo, que no estaba siquiera vivo y la falta de su chacra, termino por confirmárselo, pero algo para lo que no estaba preparado, le preocupo. Podía sentir que el chacra de la peliazul era completamente débil, podía sentirlo como de a poco se iba apagando y sabía que nada bueno podía significar aquello. Corrió a su encuentro y pudo comprobar que todo el cuerpo de la Hyuga temblaba ligeramente.

\- Hinata! – Grito preocupado el Uchiha al verla tirada temblando.

No obtuvo respuesta por parte de Hinata y arrodillándose en el suelo, la levanto pasando su brazo por su cuello, sin dejar la daga de lado. Sabía que tenían que salir de ahí para que la arena no la tocara, pero ver a la peliazul en ese estado, hizo que todo sobre la misión quedara en un segundo plano.

Trato de buscar el causante para que se encontrara así y noto como una gran mancha de sangre salía de su pecho, muy cerca de su corazón. Suponía que había sido herida durante la pelea, pero no parecía ser algo que la dejara en ese estado y que se podría haber curado, fue por eso que busco por los costados para saber que había pasado. Encontró muy cerca de ella un kunai que tenia algo extraño en todo el filo, podía ver la sangre que seguramente seria de ella, pero un extraño color termino de alertarlo. Podía ver un liquido viscoso y verdoso por todo el filo que se mezclaba con la sangre de la peliazul. No había que ser un genio para saber lo que ese liquido era, y menos dentro del desierto, sabía que había sido envenenada con esa cosa y no tenia pinta de ser como la picadura que el tuvo. Parecía que mucho veneno había en esa arma y empezó a temer lo peor.

\- Hinata! – Volvió a gritarle esperando que despertara, con cada segundo que pasaba podía sentir como su chacra desaparecía.

Hinata abrió débilmente los ojos, sintiendo que toda su fuerza se iba en ese simple acto, pero el llamado de su compañero parecía traerla de vuelta de donde sabia que terminaría. Trato de verlo bien pero su visión era completamente borrosa, incluso su grito parecía un simple susurro ante lo débil que ya se sentía.

\- La.. Daga.. – Dijo Hinata esperando por lo menos haber cumplido con la misión.

\- La tengo.. – Respondió Sasuke tratando de no mostrar su desesperación – Tranquila.. Te.. Te pondrás bien..

No recordaba sentir tanto temor como el que le recorría el cuerpo ahora mismo. No quería imaginarse lo peor, pero sentir como la peliazul temblaba en su brazo, le decía que nada bueno saldría. Trato de pensar en una solución rápida, suponía que tenía demasiado veneno en el cuerpo y que aun corriendo a toda velocidad no llegaría hasta el pueblo que estaba antes del templo para buscar ayuda. Miro al templo esperando que algo mágicamente apareciera, pero solo había ruinas y escombros aparte de las inmensas cantidades de arena. Desesperado, recordó que antes de salir en aquella misión, el hermano del pelirrojo le había entregado un antídoto a Hinata. Era la única oportunidad que tenían para que pudiese aguantar hasta que la llevara al pueblo donde podrían ayudarla.

\- El antídoto.. – Dijo Sasuke tratando de que la ojiluna respondiera – ¿Donde esta..? El titiritero te dio uno..

\- Yo.. Lo use en ti Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata sintiendo que cada vez entraba menos aire a sus pulmones – ¿O.. rochi.. maru?

\- Acabe con él.. – Dijo Sasuke temblando ahora él, de saber que no había antídoto para ella por su descuido – Es.. Escucha.. No gastes fuerzas.. Buscare algo de ayuda.. – Sabia que no la encontraría a tiempo pero no sabía que más decirle – Seguro.. Esa vieja tiene algo.. Solo..

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata sintiendo pequeñas gotas caer sobre su rostro – Esta.. Vez.. Corriste.. Tras de él.. Para acabarlo.. – Dijo con una débil y ultima sonrisa, sentía que todo el dolor desaparecía de su cuerpo.

\- Hi.. Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke dándose cuenta que lloraba, volvió a centrar su vista en la peliazul que había serrado sus ojos y que dejaba de temblar – ¿Hinata..?

La volvió a llamar, pero ahora no podía sentir su chacra e incluso su pecho había dejado de moverse. Esperaba que todo fuera un sueño, una mala pesadilla como la que solían acompañarlo, pero otra vez estaba ante su realidad. Podía verla tan tranquila, con una sonrisa en su rostro y si no supiese la triste verdad, diría que estaba dormida como la primera vez que la observo cuando compartieron ese refugio en la tormenta de arena, pero esta vez sabia que no volvería a abrir los ojos.

\- HINATA! – Grito desesperadamente mientras la abrazaba con fuerza, sentía que otra vez volvía a perder esa pequeña esperanza de ser feliz y nada lo cambiaria. Esa pequeña luz que tenia al final del camino se había apagado por completo, pero aun así ella se había encargado de regalarle una sonrisa y de decirle, con sus últimas palabras, que había elegido el camino correcto aunque tardo años en encontrarlo – Hinata.. – Dijo sintiendo un inmenso dolor en el pecho – Ojala.. Te hubiera conocido antes.. Ojala.. Hubieras sido tu quien.. Me hubiese tratado de detener esa noche..

Como si fuera un susurro que solo la peliazul escuchara, el Uchiha dijo esas palabras esperando que de alguna forma le llegaran. Ya no le importaba la misión ni nada más, había perdido todo de nuevo y no tenia fuerzas para soportarlo otra vez.

Aun así, podía sentir como la arena comenzaba a encerrarlo en ese momento, dejándolo a él y a Hinata dentro. Ni siquiera quería abrir los ojos para saber lo que sucedía, sabia que si lo hacía volvería a la oscuridad que siempre lo rodeo y que en ese momento volvía a el como una cruel tortura. Había tenido una pequeña luz de esperanza en esos días, lo había iluminado con tanta fuerza que incluso lograba borrar todo su doloroso y tormentoso pasado, pero ahora volvía a caer en aquel dolor. Podía sentir el vacío en su pecho, sentir que otra parte de él se iba con otra persona, que otra vez había muerto algo dentro de él.

Como pudo, se levantó aun con Hinata en su brazo, sabiendo que toda aquella arena lo estaba rodeando y cuando quiso abrir los ojos, podía sentir como aquella arena comenzaba a caer a su alrededor. Pronto sintió como un suave viendo movía sus negros cabellos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió, fue perder el peso extra que tenía con la Hyuga en su brazo.

\- Sa.. Sasuke-kun.. Sí.. Si tú te vas.. ¡Juro que gritare! – Dijo una voz que él conocía claramente pero que no debía estar donde él estaba.

Sorprendido y alarmado, abrió de golpe los ojos, solo para verse de pie en el camino que daba a las afueras de la Aldea, de su aldea, de la aldea de la Hoja, lugar donde estaba a días de donde se encontraba. Miro su mano derecha, sintiendo que aun sujetaba la daga, pero no solo vio aquello, sino que su otra mano esta ahí. Su brazo, el que había perdido en la pelea con Naruto volvía a estar en su lugar. Volvió a ver la daga, solo para encontrarla como de a poco, empezaba a desaparecer, volviéndose pequeños granos de arena que eran llevado por el viento de la noche.

\- Te lo juro Sasuke-kun gritare si decides seguir con esta locura.. – Volvió a decir la voz y ya sin poder evitarlo, volteo a verla para asegurarse de que no estuviese enloqueciendo.

\- ¿Sa.. Sakura? – Pregunto el Uchiha viendo a su compañera parada del mismo modo como cuando abandono la aldea, ya no era la mujer que había visto antes de salir en la misión, era mucho mas joven. Sin poder evitarlo, volvió a verse a si mismo, notando que el mismo era mucho mas joven, no solo su brazo estaba de nuevo, sino que volvía a ser el mismo mocoso de trece años que había cometido el primero de todos sus errores. Trato de pensar rápidamente que era lo que había sucedido y solo una respuesta llego a su cabeza, el jutsu lo había mandado a ese tiempo – Hinata.. – Dijo por lo bajo recordando que ella también se encontraba dentro de la arena con él.

\- ¿Qu.. Que sucede..? – Vio como su compañera lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos – Escucha Sasuke-kun.. Nosotros.. Nosotros somos tu familia.. No.. No nos dejes..

Sasuke sabia que estaba viviendo un deja vu, volvía a ver la misma escena de hace años, pero esto era completamente distinto, era consiente de todo lo que pasaría luego y tenia que pensar bien que haría, pero antes necesitaba asegurarse de algo.

\- Sakura.. – La llamo Sasuke aun sin poder creer lo que sucedía – Los Hyugas.. Hinata Hyuga.. Ella.. ¿Está viva?

Vio como su compañera abría los ojos con sorpresa por su pregunta pero estaba convencido de que el jutsu de tiempo lo había mandado al momento que pensó, pero al estar su compañera con él, no sabía si también la había mandado con él, y si era así, la encontraría de nuevo sin vida en un tiempo donde no debería estar muerta.

\- ¿Po.. Por que preguntas por ella? – Pregunto confundida Sakura, no solo la situación era extraña, ya que preguntaba por alguien con quien nunca lo había visto hablar, además de que hasta hace unos minutos parecía que su compañero estaba decidido a huir y ahora no podía ver esa intención en todos sus gestos.

\- Solo responde.. – Dijo Sasuke seriamente, tenía que saber que había pasado con ella.

\- Claro.. claro que esta viva.. ¿Por qué no lo estaría? – Pregunto Sakura, calmando su llanto.

Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír de lado ante la respuesta, aun sin verla, escuchar que estaba viva le calmaba su tormento.

\- Sakura.. Nunca te lo dije.. Pero gracias.. – Dijo el pelinegro sin borrar su sonrisa, sentía que esta era en sí, su segunda oportunidad y aun sin saber si la merecía o no, haría bien las cosas, por él, pero sobre todo por ella que confió en él a pesar de haber compartido tan poco.

\- Sasuke-kun.. ¿Qué.. Sucede..? – Dijo Sakura sorprendida de la sonrisa de su amigo y sus palabras, pensó que quizás estaba en un Genjutsu de él para que no lo siguiera y si era así, estaba perdiendo tiempo valioso – ¡Dispersión! – Dijo esperando salir del trance, pero se vio con la misma escena.

\- No es un Genjutsu.. – Dijo Sasuke divertido por la ocurrencia de su amiga – No me iré de la aldea.. Esta vez no lo hare.. Hare bien las cosas..

Aquellas palabras nunca sonaron tan decididas en su vida. Tenia en claro que era lo que debía hacer y haría todo por cambiar su futuro y el de todos. Podía cambiar mas de una vida y aunque siempre se caracterizó por ser egoísta y pensar en el mismo, esta vez no lo haría y ayudaría a los demás.

Sakura se sorprendió ante las palabras de su compañero, no entendía que era lo que había pasado para que, en minutos, cambiara de opinión, pero no le importaba. Él no se iba a ir y ya con eso se podía dar por satisfecha, aunque dentro de ella esperaba que fuera ella la que había logrado que cambiara de opinión.

\- Sasuke-kun.. No puedo creerlo.. ¡De verdad no te iras! – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura – ¿Pu.. Puedo saber porque cambiaste de.. de opinión? – Pregunto nerviosa esperando que le dijera que era por ella.

\- Lo siento Sakura.. Pero no puedo.. – Respondió Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras miraba el cielo oscuro, sabia que no era correcto decir nada sobre el jutsu – Confiaron en mi.. No puedo traicionar eso.. – Soltó un suspiro sabiendo quien era la que confió a pesar de todo – Ella.. ella confió en mi y no voy a defraudarla..

\- ¿E.. Ella? – Dijo Sakura, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago, hasta hace unos minutos le había confesado su amor, pero ahora el pelinegro le hablaba de otra chica que por la forma en la que dijo aquello, podía ver una faceta que desconocía de él.

Sasuke volvió a ver a su compañera y suponía todo lo que podía estar pasando por su cabeza. Recordaba que en ese mismo momento ella le había dicho lo que sentía, pero él sabía que, en un futuro, él no era para ella, ella se merecía a alguien más y más ahora que tenía en claro lo que quería. Solo esperaba no lastimarla con sus palabras, aun así, le fue completamente sincero ya que no tenia caso ilusionarla sabiendo lo que pasaría.

\- Sakura.. Nunca fui el indicado para ti ni lo seré.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo que desde un primer momento tuvo que decirle la verdad, ni él era para ella ni ella era para él – Lo siento.. Pero amo a otra persona..

\- ¿A.. Amas? – Dijo Sakura sintiendo que el suelo se le abría bajo sus pies, hasta hace nada se sentía en el cielo de saber que no se iría, pero ahora se sentía devastada.

Como si no fuera consiente de sus propias palabras, Sasuke miro a su compañera ante su pregunta, entendiendo lo que el mismo había dicho. Le sorprendía la palabra que había dicho para decir lo que sentía por la Hyuga, pero ahora que lo pensaba mejor, era cierto. La amaba y en cierta forma sabia que el sentimiento era correspondido ya que, en su último momento, le había regalado la ultima de sus sonrisas cuando nunca había sido merecedor de una. Suspiro sabiendo que otra vez, se había dado cuenta de todo, con una muerte, la muerte de compañera, pero esta vez podía hacer bien las cosas.

\- Lo siento Sakura.. Pero tú misma lo dijiste.. Somos una familia.. Te considero parte de mi familia.. – Dijo el Uchiha – Ahora tengo que irme.. Hay algo que debo ver con mis propios ojos..

Aunque sentía un inmenso dolor por sus sentimientos no correspondido, Sakura sentía que era la primera vez que Sasuke le decía palabras tan lindas. La familia era importante para el pelinegro y saber que la consideraba parte de ese grupo para él, le alegraba aun con sus sentimientos pisoteados. Aun así, temía que todo fuera una trampa.

\- No huiras.. ¿Cierto? – Pregunto cautelosa de que todo fuera un truco.

\- No me iré.. – Dijo Sasuke girando para salir de aquel lugar e ir a comprobar algo – Si quieres.. nos vemos mañana en el campo de entrenamiento junto al Dobe y a Kakashi.. – Sin decir nada mas desapareció de aquel lugar.

Como si estuviese clavada en el suelo, Sakura se quedó un rato más en ese lugar, limpiándose las lágrimas que habían quedado por sus mejillas. Sentía que en su corazón había varios sentimientos encontrados, podía sentir que estaba destrozada y alegre en partes iguales por las palabras de su compañero. No recordaba que le hubiese hablado antes tanto, pero ahora que lo había echo no sabia como actuar. Por primera vez le escuchaba decir que no solo estaba interesado en una chica, sino que la amaba, le quedaba la duda de quien seria esa chica que había logrado que Sasuke se enamorara, solo podía esperar que no fuera Ino, sino ya seria mas molestia de lo que era.

Bastante alejado de aquel lugar, Sasuke se encontraba saltando por los tejados, sin alertar a los ANBU que seguramente patrullarían por la zona, corrió decidido y con la vista fija en llegar a los dominios de los Hyugas. Por mas que su compañera le hubiese dicho que estaba viva, debía comprobarlo con sus propios ojos. Logro evadir a los guardias que merodeaban alrededor de la mansión y busco por las afueras cual seria el cuarto de la peliazul. Trato de concentrarse para sentir su chacra y una sonrisa apareció al sentirlo dentro de esa casa. Podía sentir su chacra puro y tranquilo, así que, guiado por él, llego hasta su cuarto y desde la ventana, la pudo ver dormir tranquilamente del mismo modo en que una vez la vio. Podía verla lo cambiada que estaba a lo que seria en un futuro, notando sus cortos cabellos azulados, pero aun así seguía con su misma cara angelical, algo que no cambiaria con el paso del tiempo.

Ver como su pecho subía y bajaba por la inevitable respiración logro tranquilizarlo, sabiendo que efectivamente estaba viva, ambos lo estaban y él tenía una nueva oportunidad para cambiar las cosas. Podía evitar la muerte de muchos de la aldea e incluso la de su hermano, solo tenía que hablar con alguien. El ruido cerca de donde se encontraba, le alerto de que era mejor salir de ahí antes de que lo atrapara e interpretaran que estaba espiando a la heredera, aunque así era, pero por una razón más grande de la que ellos podrían pensar.

Saliendo de aquel lugar, noto que sus habilidades eran completamente distintas a las que tenía y que seguía con el sello maldito en su cuello. A pesar de todo, si todo salía como esperaba, se libraría de él y cambiaria el destino de muchos.

Camino por las calles de la aldea, pensando que seria lo mejor hacer primero en la situación en la que estaba. Tenia que buscar a alguien con quien hablar sobre lo que sabía que pasaría, pero sin que lo tomaran como un loco y que le creyeran. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo guiaron hasta la torre del Hokage, viendo como la luz de la oficina estaba prendida, fue hasta ahí.

Se encontró frente a la puerta de la oficina de la nueva Hokage y ya estando ahí, empezó a dudar de cómo le explicaría todo o si quiera por donde empezar con todo lo que tenia para contarle. Tenia muchos recuerdos dentro de su cabeza y no sabia si era correcto o no revelar lo del jutsu prohibido. Si bien en un principio no confiaron en él los hermanos Sabaku No, no podía defraudar esa seudo confianza que habían depositado en él, aunque no les quedara de otra, claro que si tenia que revelar ese dato lo haría.

Escucho como unos tacones dejaban de sentirse en aquel lugar y supuso quien tenía detrás de él.

\- Si quieres verme.. Toca la puerta.. – Dijo la Hokage detrás del pelinegro, tenia mucho papeleo que hacer y lo último que necesitaba era que la molestaran a esa hora – Y si no quieres verme.. Mejor vuelve a tu casa Uchiha.. – Dijo aquello abriéndose paso para entrar a su oficina.

\- Tengo que hablar con usted.. – Dijo el pelinegro deteniéndola cuando abría la puerta – Pero sin nadie que escuche.. – Aclaro mirando a ambos lados – Sin ANBU cercas ni nadie escuchando..

\- ¿Que tramas mocoso? – Pregunto la rubia arqueando una ceja mientras lo estudiaba con la mirada.

\- Lo que le tengo que contar salvara muchas vidas.. Se lo aseguro.. – Dijo seriamente el pelinegro sin intimidarse con la mirada de la Hokage.

La rubia de dos coletas se sorprendió ante las palabras y la forma de hablar del muchacho. Podía verlo determinado en lo que estuviese pasando por su cabeza y en cierta forma, le parecía mas maduro para la edad que tenia y para como lo había visto hace unos días en el hospital.

\- ¿Salvar vidas? – Pregunto la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos, bajo su abultado pecho.

\- Se lo aseguro.. – Respondió el Uchiha esperando tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella para poder contarle todo lo que sucedería.

Lo observo por unos segundos y aunque estaba ocupada, su instinto le decía que debía escucharlo, que quizás no era en vano lo que podía contarle. Golpeo uno de sus tacones en el suelo del lugar, meditando su respuesta, pero estaba segura de que lo que le diría.

\- Bien.. Entremos.. – Dijo la Hokage entrando a la oficina, tomo asiento detrás del gran escritorio y vio como el Uchiha quedaba de pie frente a ella.

\- Solo existe un modo de que nadie se entere de lo que voy a contarle.. – Dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

\- ¿Genjutsu? – Pregunto la rubia mientras se echaba para atrás con la silla – Sabes que si es alguna trampa puedo salir fácilmente de él ¿no?

\- Lo sé.. – Respondió Sasuke – No es una trampa.. Se lo aseguro..

La Hokage apoyo los codos sobre el escritorio y miro a los ojos al Uchiha mientras apoyaba la barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas.

\- Bien.. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa – En ese caso.. ¿Qué esperas?

Cuando Sasuke escucho aquello, decidió no perder mas tiempo y metió en un Genjutsu inofensivo a la Hokage de la Hoja, solo necesitaba llevarla a un lugar donde nadie más que ella escucharía lo que tenia que decirle. Podía comentarle todo lo que sucedería en el futuro, un futuro donde él no era el mejor del mundo ni el mas correcto, incluso fue un traidor, pero eso cambiaria.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienen para decirme que tomas tantos recaudos? – Pregunto la rubia viéndose dentro de la mismísima nada, con el Uchiha en frente.

\- Antes.. – Dijo Sasuke seguro de lo que pediría a cambio de toda la información que podía brindarle, necesitaba si o si que aceptara si quería ayudar a su hermano – Quiero algo a cambio de la información que puedo darle..

\- Escucha mocoso.. No tengo tiempo para perder.. – Dijo algo molesta la Hokage, tenía un montón de papeles que ver luego de lo sucedido con la aldea de la arena y la nueva aldea del sonido, claro sin contar con los problemas que cualquier aldea debía lidiar.

\- Le aseguro que valdrá la pena.. – Dijo Sasuke seriamente, sabía que estaba jugando con fuego y con la paciencia de ella, pero debía asegurarse de hacer las cosas bien.

La Hokage volvió a cruzarse de brazos y golpeando su tacón en la nada, trato de sacar paciencia de donde no la tenía. Quería escuchar que tramaba o que podía decirle el Uchiha, pero no quería ser manejada por un niño. Aun así, termino aceptando por lo menos escuchar que pedía a cambio y si todo resultaba en una broma o algo absurdo, podía darle solo misiones para que buscara gatos perdidos de por vida.

\- Bien.. – Acepto la rubia a regañadientes.

\- Itachi Uchiha.. – Dijo Sasuke solo aquel nombre para ver la reacción de la rubia.

\- Si crees que te daré permiso para salir tras de él estas muy equivocado niño.. – Dijo molesta la rubia, sabiendo quien sería el nuevo encargado de encontrar a esos felinos por poner a prueba su paciencia – ¿Acaso necesitas que te recuerde lo fácil que fue para él derrotarte..?

\- No hace falta.. De todas formas se la verdad.. – Dijo con una sonrisa soberbia el pelinegro, él tenía todas las cartas y sabría cómo usarlas a pesar de su edad – Se la verdad sobre mi clan.. Sé todo sobre los Uchiha y la aldea.. Y también se.. – Dijo haciendo una pausa bajo la mirada de sorpresa de la rubia – Que Itachi solo cumplió una misión mandada por la aldea..

\- ¿Qu.. Qué? – Se sorprendió la Sannin, ese era uno de los secretos mayor guardado en la aldea, junto con la historia del cuarto Hokage, y no entendía como ese chico sabía aquello, algo andaba mal para que el tuviera ese tipo de información – ¿Quién eres? – Pregunto con algo de cautela.

\- Sasuke Uchiha.. El ultimo poseedor del Sharingan y del Rinnegan.. O por lo menos lo era.. – Dijo Sasuke, sabiendo que no podría evitar comentar lo del jutsu si quería que le creyera – Dentro de unos años se desatara una feroz guerra donde muchos shinobis morirán innecesariamente.. Tengo información que puede cambiar todo eso pero a cambio quiero que dentro de dos años se me permita buscar a mi hermano junto con un compañero que yo elija.. – Exigió como condición.

\- ¿Ultimo..? – Pregunto dudosa, aún estaba Itachi Uchiha vivo como para que el dijera aquello – Olvidas a tu hermano.. Y que yo vea.. – Dijo viendo sus ojos rojos – No tienes el Rinnegan..

\- Aun no.. – Respondió Sasuke.

La rubia se mordió la uña del dedo mientras estudiaba al Uchiha, aun no entendía como podía tener ese tipo de información y menos que menos se podía imaginar la información que podía contarle ya que ahora hablaba de una guerra. Supuso que tenia dos opciones, mandarlo a casa prometiéndole que lo dejaría Genni por el resto de su vida por hacerle perder el tiempo o seguirle el juego para saber hasta donde quería llegar o que le podía contar.

\- ¿Para qué lo buscarías? – Pregunto la rubia decidiendo seguir con su juego sabiendo que la otra opción siempre seria posible en cualquier momento.

\- Quiero traerlo de vuelta a la aldea.. – Dijo Sasuke seguro de lo que pedía – Quiero que se le permita volver como el shinobi que es..

\- ¿No crees que pides demasiado? – Pregunto la rubia con burla – Es complicado sacar a alguien del libro bingo..

\- Pero no imposible.. – Respondió Sasuke sabiendo que se podía, llevaba mucho esfuerzo y uno que otro contacto para conseguir el apoyo de las otras naciones pero él conocía todo de ellos – Yo soy una prueba de que se puede..

\- ¿Tu..? – Pregunto curiosa sin poder creerle aquello, ese niño que estaba frente a ella no había hecho nada para estar en un libro así y mucho menos poder salir.

\- Si tenemos un trato le contare todo lo que se y podría ayudar a todos.. No solo a la Aldea de la Hoja.. – Respondió Sasuke esperando que la Hokage aceptara.

La rubia no pudo evitar comenzar a caminar de un lado al otro tratando de entender la situación. Estaba dentro de un Genjutsu que fácilmente podría salir, escuchando exigencias de un niño y aunque todo parecía una locura, su instinto le decía que debía escucharlo, que lo que pudiese contarle realmente salvaría la vida de muchas personas.

\- Bien.. – Dijo después de meditarlo y dar unos cuantos cortos recorridos por el lugar para aclarar su mente. Además si todo terminaba en una broma, no haría absolutamente nada – Daré el permiso para que busques a Itachi con un compañero.. – Vio como el pelinegro sonreía así que decidió dejarle en claro que no jugara con ella – Pero.. Si resulta ser una broma.. Te prometo que serás Genni por el resto de tu vida.. – Dijo con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Acepto.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiéndose vencedor, la información era verdadera y sabía que no quedaría en Genni – Ahora.. Lo que le tengo que decir tiene que quedar entre nosotros.. – La rubia asintió y él continuo con su explicación – Como le dije.. Dentro de unos años se desatara una guerra donde morirán muchos ninjas.. No solo de la Hoja sino de varias aldeas aliadas.. La arena es una de ellas.. Lo bueno es que ganamos.. Pero antes de eso.. Yo.. No era un shinobi de la aldea.. Más bien era un traidor.. Hoy mismo me estaría convirtiendo en uno al escapar..

\- ¿Qué? – No podía creer lo que escuchaba, el chico prácticamente confesaba que se volvería un traidor.

\- Antes de ondear en detalles.. Prefiero decirle cómo es que llegue aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que aún no había dado ninguna información valiosa pero le parecía correcto empezar por el principio – Hubo un ataque en la aldea donde quedo completamente destruida.. Incluso usted había caído en un coma profundo del cual se creyó que nunca despertaría.. fue por eso que se eligió un nuevo Hokage y ese fue Kakashi.. – Comento el pelinegro viendo que tenía completa atención de la rubia – Aun así usted despertó pero ahora el escenario era completamente distinto.. estábamos en una guerra que estaba a otro nivel.. a pesar de todo eso.. logramos ganar.. pero usted dejo el cargo a Kakashi.. con el tiempo mi relación con la aldea era bastante tirante.. algunos desconfiaban de mí y otros decían que no debí volver.. Aun así Kakashi decidió confiar en mi y me seguía mandando a cumplir algunas misiones para la aldea.. yo lo acepte.. Decidí defender lo que mi hermano había protegido..

\- Tu.. ¿Cumpliste tu venganza en ese futuro? – Pregunto la rubia, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba, podía ver que decía todo aquello seriamente y no le estaba dando indicios de estar mintiendo o inventando todo aquello.

\- Sí.. Yo mate a Itachi.. – Dijo Sasuke con pena – Aun así.. Primero terminare de contarle esto para darle los detalles que salvaran la vida de todos..

\- Bien.. – Dijo la rubia, no se caracterizaba por tener paciencia, pero haría un esfuerzo por la información que le estaba dando.

\- Como le dije.. Kakashi era el sexto Hokage.. – Continuo Sasuke – Y un día me llamo para una misión importante.. Con un compañero me dirigí a Suna para resolver un problema que tenían ya que somos aliados.. – Dijo conociendo que ya debían estar los papeles donde se trataba la alianza, ya que luego del ataque durante los exámenes se buscaba evitar una guerra – Al principio no confiaron en mi pero mi compañero se encargó de dejarlos tranquilos de que no volvería a traicionar a nadie.. Y así fue.. No era mi intención que esto pasara pero ya que paso lo tomare como una forma de enmendar mis errores..

\- ¿En qué consistía la misión para que sucediera esto? – Pregunto haciendo referencia a que era obvio un viaje en el tiempo.

\- Consistía en tratar de recuperar algo que había sido robado.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que comentaría sobre el jutsu – Solo había que recuperar un objeto y unos pergaminos que servían para viajar en el tiempo..

\- ¿Jutsus prohibidos? – Pregunto la rubia, sabiendo que su intuición era correcta, aunque no había que ser un genio para llegar a esa conclusión.

\- Así es.. – Respondió Sasuke – Con mi compañero logramos detener al ladrón y evitar que usara el jutsu para su conveniencia.. Si él lograba su objetivo.. La guerra hubiese sido mucho peor..

\- Según tu.. Lo detuvieron.. Sí fue así ¿por qué usaste el jutsu? – Cuestiono la rubia sin preguntar mas del jutsu ya que suponía que era un secreto de Suna – Al usarlo se te podría tomar como traidor.. ¿Acaso querías cambiar la muerte de Itachi?

\- El jutsu ya estaba activado.. no había nada más que salir de aquel lugar y volver con el Kazekage para que él lo anulara.. Pero paso algo.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que en ese momento dejo de lado la misión por la Hyuga – El jutsu tiene la particularidad de mandar a quien tenga el objeto, a un momento que este esté pensando.. siendo el único con vida en ese momento, tomo mi ultimo pensamiento.. Y.. Y yo no pensé en la muerte de Itachi.. – Dijo sin más, sabiendo lo que realmente quería cambiar.

\- ¿Que pensaste? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia, estaba bastante intrigada por lo que le contaba el pelinegro.

\- En que ojala hubiera sido mi compañera la que esta noche me detuviese.. – Dijo Sasuke – Ella.. Murió en la misión y yo solo pensé en este momento.. Quería cambiar las cosas.. Con ella y con todos.. Incluso con Itachi..

La rubia se sorprendió ante la respuesta que le daba el Uchiha. Hasta ahora había hablado en masculino sobre su compañero, pero lo cierto es que había sido una kunoichi la que lo acompaño y por lo visto algo más había pasado en esa misión aparte de esa búsqueda. Sabia que no tenia caso ondear en detalles que quizás no eran necesario, pero quería saber de quien se trataba para que hiciera que el Uchiha cambiara prácticamente la historia que conocía.

\- ¿Quién era tu compañera? – Podía notar la angustia con la cual había dicho sobre el fallecimiento de la joven, su primera opción había sido la pelirosa que era parte de su equipo.

\- Hyuga.. Hinata Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke – No volví por Itachi.. Volví por ella.. En cierta forma así lo hice.. En este tiempo ni siquiera nos hablábamos.. Pero no me importa.. Hare las cosas bien.. Ella.. Ella confiaba en mí..

\- No me esperaba que fuera Hinata.. – Dijo la rubia sorprendida ya que como el mismo lo había dicho, tenia entendido que casi nunca habían hablado – Volver para evitar que muriera.. En cierta forma no solo no quieres que muera sino que tampoco quieres cometer esos errores que aún no me cuentas..

\- Así es.. Ahora lo que tengo para contar es más complicado que el viaje que hice en sí.. – Dijo Sasuke – Le diría que espero que tenga tiempo pero.. Estando en el Genjutsu.. Solo serán unos segundos.. – Dijo con burla.

\- Bien mocoso.. Empieza a contar lo que de verdad importa.. – Dijo la rubia – ¿Que es eso del ataque que hablaste o de la guerra..?

Sin perder más tiempo, comenzó a explicarle todo a la Hokage que lo escuchaba atentamente. Empezando de por los cuatro ninjas del sonido que lo esperaban fuera de la aldea, en como un equipo fue enviado para recuperarlo, su primera pelea con Naruto y el sello maldito que lo volvía casi un monstro, sus años de entrenamiento con Orochimaru, lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento o cuando lo acabo, los Akatsuki, cada habilidad de los integrantes, lo que buscaban, el hecho de que Obito estuviera vivo, el ataque de Pain, la destrucción de la aldea, la muerte del Sannin pervertido que entreno a Naruto, los shinobis que murieron enfrentando a los Akatsuki, en fin, todo le explico, incluso sus fechorías de las cuales no estaba para nada orgulloso. Le comento absolutamente todo, como acabo con Itachi y como él y Naruto perdieron un brazo en su última pelea. Trato de no olvidar absolutamente nada, pero sabia que lo mas importante se lo había dicho.

Luego de escuchar todo aquello, la rubia no podía creer todo lo que pasaría relativamente pronto.

\- Tks.. Mocosos estúpidos.. – Dijo la Hokage luego de escuchar el futuro que les deparaba – Perder un brazo en una absurda pelea..

\- ¿De todo lo que dije solo eso le sorprende? – Pregunto Sasuke algo intrigado de cómo funcionaba el cerebro de su Hokage.

\- Claro que no! – Grito molesta – Me sorprende todo pero.. Eso es lo más absurdo de toda la historia..

\- Ni que lo diga.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que no podía discutir aquello – Entonces.. ¿Me cree todo?

\- Claro.. Dudo que te tomaras todo este tiempo para inventarme una historia donde no eres el príncipe azul, salvador del cuento.. – Dijo la Hokage sabiendo la inmensa oportunidad que tenían entre manos – La información que me diste puede salvar muchas vidas.. Incluso evitar la guerra.. Solo hay que mandar a los shinobis correctos a los lugares correcto y todo se solucionara..

\- Así es.. Pero recuerde – Dijo Sasuke preparándose para dejar el Genjutsu – Prometió dejarme traer a Itachi de vuelta..

\- Claro.. Sería un gusto contar con él de nuevo.. – Dijo la rubia – Además hablaste de un compañero en esa misión.. ¿Debo suponer que elegirás a Naruto?

\- Ni de broma.. – Dijo el pelinegro completamente serio – Primero.. Es molesto para los largos viajes y segundo.. Él debe entrenar con Jiraya..

\- ¿Entonces..? ¿A quién quieres..? – Pregunto pero rápidamente recordó su historia y supuso quien seria su compañero, o más bien compañera – Iras con Hinata..

\- Así es.. – Dijo sacando el Genjutsu, no tenía que darle más información sobre ese tema.

Vio a un costado el reloj que tenía la máxima autoridad en la Hoja y noto que apenas unos segundos habían pasado mientras que ellos llevaban horas hablando.

\- Ahora.. – Dijo Sasuke sin importarle si alguien mas los escuchaba ya que lo importante había sido dicho – Con respecto a los ninjas de sonido que esperan..

\- ¿Que propones? – Pregunto suponiendo que el pelinegro ya tendría algún plan para enfrentarlos.

Sasuke sonrió ante la pregunta ya que un plan estaba trazado en su cabeza. Si bien en su momento no tenia ni idea de lo que sucedía a su alrededor ya que estaba dentro de una caja, Naruto, que si había participado y había visto todo aquello, se había encargado de comentarle como habían sucedido las cosas así que sabia que si jugaban bien sus cartas, acabarían con todos e incluso si llegaban con el tiempo, podían acabar con Orochimaru para que no fuera una molestia luego.

Una vez solucionado el tema de los ninjas del sonido, él podía entrenar con Kakashi como siempre debió ser para luego pedirle a su hermano cuando volviera a la aldea.

-Le recomiendo llamar al Nara.. Shikamaru Nara – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que el perezoso seria de mucha ayuda en ese momento.

 **/_ /**

 **Eeeeeyyyy muy buenas a todos! Guaaaaapisimos! Jejejej alto choreo el saludo.. cómo están todos? Que tal su semanita? Son conscientes que ya se nos fue medio año? Pues.. yo si.. ii de todo lo que prometí en año nuevo cumplí.. etto.. creo que sigo en negativos sumando lo de los años anteriores xD Pero bue.. lo importante es mantener una sonrisa en el rostro xD**

 **En fin.. espero que ustedes si lograran cumplir sus promesas, propósitos, deudas o lo que hayan dicho xD**

 **Que tal el cap de hoy? alguien quiere matarme? De verdad espero que no.. Además si lo piensan no les conviene porque no continuaría la historia porque no creo que me llegue wifi al mas abajo xD jejeje.. Bromas aparte.. Este cap ya estaba hace mucho hecho.. Ósea lo pensé así desde que comenzó la historia.. A poco no podemos ahora reescribir Naruto como nos gustaría? Aguante el jutsu prohibido que me dejo hacerlo xD**

 **Bueno ahora quizás quede un poco de lado lo de las arenas del tiempo pero volverán.. no puedo cambiar el titulo.. (si puedo pero me gusta el titulo así que lo dejo.. saben porque? ¡Porque amo la película del Príncipe de Persia! Se las recomiendo porque creo que nunca la recomiendo xD )**

 **P/D: Siempre aclaro, por si hay errores (u horrores) que no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Otro P/D: Lo del tema de que podrían odiarme iba por la razón mas obvia, Hinata, ii por ponerle tantas trabas a su amor.. ese era mi miedo de que no les gustara.. pero si todo salía bien iba a ser el ultimo cap.. Así hay más xD**

 **Otro, otro P/D: Sobre que Sasuke dice sin darse cuenta que la ama.. pues.. es algo que me paso.. Había una vez.. Naaaa.. No es para tanto.. Pero si me paso.. una amiga me pregunto si me gustaba un chico mientras yo estaba ocupada ii sin darme cuenta le dije que lo quería.. ella se quedo O.o ii me dijo que no sabia que era para tanto.. que pensó que solo me parecía lindo ii ahí me di cuenta de lo que dije y que lo quería.. No solo me gustaba, también lo queria.. Tonto ¿no? xD**

 **Bueno ahora los saluditos..**

 **DAMIC00! Espero que no me estes odiando xD Perdon! Pero si tengo que culpar a alguien será a mi cerebro por escribir lo que escribió xD Igual tranqui que es un SasuHina ii va a haber mucho de ellos.. Gracias por la review ii las vibras de siempre!**

 **Rinconsara1302! Logre llamar la atención, la verdad.. solo espero que no fuera para mal xD espero que aun le den una oportunidad a la historia jajaja.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Kika Uchiha! Etto.. solo puedo decirte que yo no la mate sino Kabuto.. a él hay que odiar xD jejeje.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Thalia Darkness! Que bueno que te gusto el cap anterior ii ojala que este también te guste.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Sandy! Que bueno que te gusto la parte del beso.. a veces me cuesta un toque tratar de escribir lo que pienso o lo que pueden sentir en ese momento ii saber que no le erre me alegra bastante xD ii yo también espero que el rumbo que tome no sea odiado xD jejej.. Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Gracias por lo de mi Note.. De verdad que la amo ii es lindo conseguir cosas con el esfuerzo del trabajo.. ii volviendo a los comentarios.. Gracias de verdad por tomarte el tiempo de comentar todos los cap ii ya veremos cómo va la historia.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw! A ver.. yo no hice que muriera.. fue Kabuto.. sip.. Él fue.. xD gracias por el comentario ii es el segundo que tengo sobre el beso.. me alegra porque siempre me da cosa si escribí bien eso o no.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Antes que nada.. tengo que pedirte disculpas porque no sé qué onda la pag ii no me deja ver el comentario.. me llego al correo pero llego solo la mitad y después un hermoso cartel que me dice "para leerlo completo entrar a la pagina".. entro y no me aparece T.T así que perdón! Te respondo lo que me llego.. Seguro debes estar atareada estudiando para todos esos exámenes que tenes.. ¡Mucha pero muchísima suerte ii tranqui que seguro te va re bien! ¡Desde aquí te mando buena vibra para que todo salga bien! Como dice mi mamá en la universidad quedan los constantes ii de verdad funciona a menos que seas como yo que sufre pánico al hablar con la gente y más cuando son personas que te evalúan xD por eso no funcione yo.. me daba tanto miedo que olvidaba hasta mi nombre.. así que me fui a cocina, donde no rendía de esa forma xD pero por algo pasa todo ii de verdad creo que es lo mío! Por cierto.. me encanta tu carrera, es genial.. solo espero que no creas que estoy loca por lo que escribo xD ii con respecto a lo poco que pude leer que dijiste sobre el cap.. ¿Viste que se dieron cuenta que quieren estar juntos? Jejej.. maldito Kabuto por arruinarlo.. muchas gracias por la review! ii cuando me salga el msjs completo prometo responder como corresponde..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La noche parecía ser tranquila para todos los aldeanos de la aldea de la Hoja, todos podían dormir sin preocupaciones, aprovechando del hermoso clima que envolvía todos los hogares, claro que dentro de la torre del Hokage, el clima que se vivía era completamente distinto. Luego de que el Uchiha revelara tantos datos preocupantes, alarmantes y perturbadores, solo quedaba saber cómo iban a resolver y afrontar todos los problemas que se le avecinaban, algunos más prontos que otros.

El Uchiha había explicado todo claramente, ondeando en algunos detalles importantes y en otros no tan relevantes, pero aun así con toda la información que contaba ahora la actual Hokage se podía sentir bastante privilegiada. Sabía exactamente cómo y cuándo pasarían las cosas, pero aún tenía la duda de que, al haber un viaje en el tiempo, no hubiese algún cambio para lo cual no estuviesen preparados o les esperase un futuro mucho peor del que el ahora joven Uchiha decía.

Por lo pronto ahora contaban con la oportunidad de atrapar a los cuatro ninjas del sonido que habían evitado que cualquier ninja se acercara a la pelea que habían tenido el Tercero y su antiguo alumno.

Con la información proporcionada, no solo sabía que pertenecían a los ninjas de elite de Orochimaru, sino que luego de lo que sería una misión para rescatar a Sasuke, donde algunos murieron y fueron derrotados, ellos serían revividos en un momento crucial, haciendo que todo fuera más complicado en la cuarta guerra shinobi, guerra que pretendía impedir que pasara.

Tratando de decidir cual seria el siguiente paso, y sabiendo que ahora no estaban dentro de un Genjutsu y el tiempo corría normalmente, el Uchiha propuso que se llamara al Nara que a estas alturas ya era un Chunnin. Sabía que, en su momento, en la misión donde irían tras de él, el Nara había sido el encargado de armar un equipo bajo lo que creía mejor. Si en ese momento había sido por demás efectivo sin contar con información adicional de las habilidades de estos sujetos, podía estar seguro e incluso apostar que ahora la efectividad de la misión sería mucho más alta que antes.

La única desventaja con la que contaban es que no podían atacar rápidamente ya que eso alertaría a Orochimaru y no podían permitirse eso. Tenían que, medianamente, dejar que pasara casi el mismo tiempo que paso alguna vez para que pudieran atacarlo y evitar todo lo que vendría después, sino corrían el riesgo de que la vil serpiente se desapareciera y no lo encontrarían hasta que ya fuese muy tarde.

Cuando ya no hubo mas que explicar y simplemente necesitaban del reciente ascendido Chunnin para pensar mas claramente, la Hokage lo mando a llamar con un ANBU debido a la importancia de la misión.

Con toda la pereza del mundo, debido a que fue despertado en aquella hermosa noche para descansar, llego el pelinegro con peinado de piña. Con su nuevo uniforme que mostraba el cargo que ahora contaba, se presento ante la Hokage con un perezoso saludo, pero por la forma en la que ella estaba de brazos cruzados y ceño fruncido, sabía que nada bueno podía estar pasando, y como el diría, sabia que sea lo que sea que fuese, sería muy problemático.

Pudo observar que dentro de aquella oficina no se encontraban los dos solos, sino que su compañero de academia, Sasuke Uchiha, también estaba en el lugar, pero algo apartado de la autoridad de la aldea. Lo podía ver apoyado en una pared, con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y un rostro enojado, claro que tampoco lo recordaba de otra forma así que, en cierta forma, el Uchiha parecía el Uchiha que conocía. Aun así, se podía decir que no era el mismo, o por lo menos estaba algo distinto a lo que lo había visto hace poco o a lo que le había comentado su compañera y amiga, cuando lo vio y visito en el hospital luego de su misión en la tierra del Té.

\- Shikamaru.. – Lo llamo la Hokage, haciendo que su atención volviera a ella – Como Chunnin que eres ahora tengo una misión importante para ti..

\- ¿De qué se trata? – Pregunto el pelinegro perezoso, mientras guardaba las manos en el bolsillo, sabía que la misión que le estaban por encomendar no era ni normal ni fácil.

\- Los cuatros ninjas del sonido que impidieron llegar al Tercero, esperan en las afueras de la aldea.. – Explico la Hokage esperando la reacción del Nara.

\- ¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí todavía? – Pregunto Shikamaru confundido de la situación, era extraño de que aquellos ninjas se quedaran aun por la zona cuando sabían que se los buscaba.

La rubia esperaba una pregunta como aquella por parte del genio, pero tenia que pensar bien sus palabras para no revelar mas de lo que podían. Miro disimuladamente al Uchiha, sabiendo que, aunque confiaba en todo lo que le había contado, aun no podía estar cien por ciento segura, claro que, si la misión y los datos que podía aportar eran correctos, no tendría porque dudar de él, pero aun así se guardaría un pequeño recaudo por si las cosas cambiaban o no fueran del todo ciertas.

El Uchiha que se había mantenido al margen esperando que la Hokage hablara, supo que lo mejor seria que él dijera la información que tenían sobre esos sujetos, además de que aun le costaba creer que le creyera a la primera. Suponía que todo lo que él le dijo, estaría puesto a prueba, pero no la culpaba, era un ninja que había viajado en el tiempo y aun no sabían que repercusiones habría en el mundo por los cambios que pretendía hacer. Así que tomando la palabra decidió que lo mejor sería hablar lo justo y necesario para que confiaran en él.

\- Vinieron por mi.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que no era falso aquel dato y que tampoco relevaba demasiado – Es por eso que estoy aquí para informar de eso..

A la rubia le resulto divertido el ultimo comentario del pelinegro, sabiendo que en el pasado que el mismo le conto, lo que menos hizo fue informar de que aquellos ninjas se infiltraron en la aldea y que ahora los esperaba en las afueras para ir con el Sannin.

\- Shikamaru.. – Volvió a tomar la palabra la Hokage mientras apoyaba los codos en el escritorio y entrecruzaba sus dedos frente a su rostro – Necesito que formes un equipo para enfrentarlos y traerlos para que sean interrogados..

\- ¿Conocemos algunas de sus habilidades? – Pregunto Shikamaru, presintiendo que algo le ocultaban en aquella misión.

\- Si.. – Respondió Sasuke antes de que la autoridad de la aldea dijera algo – Sabemos que uno de ellos se llama Jirobo y puede hacer una barrera de arena.. también tiene la capacidad de absorber el chacra..

\- Habilidades demasiados molestas.. – Aporto el Nara mientras escuchaba atentamente.

\- Físicamente hablando es bastante fuerte pero a nivel general se podría decir que es el más débil de los cuatros.. – Finalizo Sasuke lo que recordaba de ese sujeto – Después esta Kidomaru.. Según Orochimaru.. se podría decir que es el mas listo de los cuatros.. Este sujeto puede crear un liquido dorado que puede sacar de cualquier parte de su cuerpo.. suele utilizarlo como armadura para protegerse de los golpes o si lo endurece, pueden ser armas.. cuando escupe, esto se transforma en flechas que son bastante rápidas y mortales..

\- Bien.. – Dijo Shikamaru analizando a los dos ninjas y sabiendo que faltaban aun dos más – Hasta ahora tenemos un grandulón que absorbe chacra y un listo que escupe flechas.. Muero de ganas por saber cómo serán los demás..

\- Se pone mejor.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke sabiendo que a pesar de lo que podía decir el Nara, lo podía ver analizando todas las posibilidades – La siguiente es Tayuya.. es la única kunoichi del grupo.. Puede invocar a tres demonios que controla a través de una flauta..

\- ¿Tenemos algún ninja experto en música? – Pregunto Shikamaru sabiendo que él no conocía absolutamente nada de ese tema por más genio que fuera.

\- Presta atención que falta uno.. – Dijo la Hokage, también interesada en todo lo que podía aportar el Uchiha.

\- Por ultimo está el líder del grupo.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que no podía decirle que el se encargo de esa ninja junto con la hermana de la arena – Se llama Sakon.. esta con su hermano Ukon.. parecen siameses pero en realidad es un ataque que se llama Par de Espíritu Malignos.. Pueden dividirse haciendo que tu pelea se vuelva un dos contra uno además de que es un experto en combate a corta distancia..

\- Bueno Shikamaru.. – Tomo ahora la palabra la Hokage – ¿Qué me dices? ¿A quiénes tienes en mente? – Dijo ansiosa de saber si aun con la información dada, el Nara elegiría a los mismos ninjas que Sasuke le había hablado.

Shikamaru analizo la situación, los pro y contras y no tenia muy en claro a que ninjas llamar. Sus compañeros y amigos que conocía eran Gennin aun y no estaba seguro de que hacer ante aquellas habilidades.

\- Contra ese tal Kidomaru se puede utilizar las habilidades de los Hyugas.. – Dijo el pelinegro con peinado de piña, sin notar como el Uchiha se tenso ante el aquello – Sera mejor llamar a Neji Hyuga..

\- Bien.. – Respondió la Hokage sorprendida de que se eligiera a uno igual que antes, eso le daba una idea de que era muy probable que toda la información del Uchiha fuera cierta y eso tampoco es que la hiciera feliz.

\- Luego para Sakon.. – Dijo Shikamaru sin prestar atención a los nuevos comportamientos que había dentro de esa oficina – Se necesitaría un ninja que también se pueda volver dos.. En ese caso Kiba será el indicado..

\- ¿Y para los otros dos? – Pregunto la Hokage – Recién dijiste algo sobre un ninja que entendiera de música para enfrentar a la kunoichi..

\- Si.. No creo que eso sea necesario.. – Dijo Shikamaru sabiendo que aunque había dicho aquello no lo pensaba exactamente – Yo me encargare de ella.. aun sin saber de música.. si evito que use su flauta para invocar a los demonios no será ningún problema..

-Te falta uno.. – Dijo ahora Sasuke sabiendo que estaba siendo puesto a prueba y ya llevaba tres de cuatro – Necesitaras a alguien grande para enfrentar a Jirobo..

Shikamaru ya había llegado a esa conclusión apenas le había dicho que el sujeto era el mas fuerte físicamente, pero la opción que tenia no le gustaba para nada. La única respuesta era su mejor amigo y no quería ponerlo bajo algún riesgo tan grande, pero a la vez ambos eran shinobis y sabía que eso podía pasar tarde o temprano.

\- Chouji se hará cargo de él.. – Dijo Shikamaru.

\- Esto es increíble.. – Dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa mientras se echaba para atrás con la silla donde estaba sentada.

\- Se lo dije.. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo ladinamente sabiendo que había pasado por lo menos una de las muchas pruebas que tendría para garantizarle a la Hokage que lo que había dicho era cierto.

\- Bien Shikamaru.. – Dijo la Hokage aun sin salir de su asombro – Tu equipo saldrá luego de que salga el sol..

\- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sorprendido Shikamaru, él pensaba que, por necesitar a esos ninjas para interrogarlos, saldrían de inmediato.

\- Lo que escuchaste.. – Repitió la Hokage – No pueden salir.. necesitamos que los ninjas avancen y que incluso estén cerca de llegar a las fronteras del país del Fuego..

\- ¿Por qué esperar hasta ese momento? – Pregunto confundido Shikamaru, nada tenía sentido, lo habían llamado tan de noche para una misión demasiado importante y ahora esperarían.

\- No podemos alertar a quien siguen.. – Dijo la Hokage sabiendo que no podía revelar información innecesaria para el Nara – Escucha.. si atacamos ahora, alertaremos a Orochimaru y sabemos donde se esconde.. necesitamos hacerle creer que tiene todo el control para que no espere a los Jounin y ANBU que irán tras de él..

Shikamaru podía ver que claramente algo le ocultaban, pero aun así no iba a cuestionar las decisiones de la autoridad de la aldea. En cierta forma su explicación tenía sentido, pero a la vez no, si tenían la ubicación solo debían atacar los dos grupos al mismo tiempo y el asunto se solucionaría, pero en cambio iban a esperar, corriendo el riesgo de que algo saliera mal.

\- Como diga.. – Dijo Shikamaru sin más – En ese caso me iré para avisarle a los demás..

\- Contamos contigo Shikamaru.. – Finalizo la Hokage, viendo como el pelinegro genio salía de la oficina, cuando ya no había nadie cerca, dirigió su atención al Uchiha - ¿Qué harás tu?

\- Iré con ellos.. – Dijo Sasuke separándose por fin de la pared – Necesito llegar al siguiente nivel del sello maldito.. Además que de esta forma no sospecharan de todo lo que planeamos.. ellos pensaran que van tras de mi y empezaran a separarse para acabar con los ninjas de Konoha..

\- Entonces ahora iras con ellos.. – Dijo suspirando la rubia – ¿Que haremos con el quinto ninja del sonido? No le dijimos nada a Shikamaru..

\- Usted mande a Rock Lee con su "medicina" y no habrá problemas.. – Dijo Sasuke recordando lo que le habían contado de la Bestia Verde de Konoha cuando bebe.

\- Perderé mi mejor sake en esta misión.. – Se lamento la rubia.

\- Aun así no será nada a comparación de todo lo que podemos salvar.. – Dijo Sasuke dirigiéndose a la puerta – Sera mejor que me vaya antes de que piensen que los engañe.. Por cierto.. no olvide avisar a los hermanos de la Arena.. sino Shikamaru.. el Inuzuka y rock Lee estarán en serios problemas..

\- Ya les mande un mensaje.. estarán en esos lugares al momento que dijiste.. – Dijo la Hokage teniendo todo fríamente calculado.

Sin decir una palabra más, el Uchiha salió de aquella oficina para encontrarse con los cuatro ninjas que lo encerrarían en un barril donde podría llegar al siguiente nivel del sello maldito. Sabia como controlarlo o mas bien había aprendido y solo tenia que aguantar hasta que se lo pudiese quitar, cosa que pensaba hacerlo cuando su hermano volviera a la aldea, mientras tanto lo seguiría usando, para las misiones, para entrenar y de ser necesario para proteger a la única persona que tenia en mente y que aún no había podido hablar.

El sol comenzaba a alzarse en el inmenso cielo celeste que mostraba el día, los aldeanos madrugadores podían decir que iba a ser un día estupendo pero una pelirosa que se había despertado con un extraño presentimiento, no sentía que aquel día fuera a ser uno hermoso. Temerosa de lo que había sucedido la noche anterior con su compañero de equipo, decidió asegurarse de que siguiese en la aldea y que no hubiese cometido una locura de la cual estaba segura de que se arrepentiría después. A paso lento, se dirigió hasta su departamento para así sacarse del pecho ese extraño presentimiento, pero a medida que se acercaba al lugar y veía todo apagado y cerrado, el extraño presentimiento se hacia mas doloroso y temeroso. Acelerando ahora si el paso, llego hasta la puerta del Uchiha y comenzó a llamarlo desesperadamente sin recibir respuesta a cambio, dentro de ella podía regañarse a si misma por no haber insistido y haber creído en lo que seguramente fue un engaño para salir de la aldea sin que ella alertara a nadie. Como ultima esperanza, se dirigió a la casa del Uzumaki para ver si no se habían juntado para entrenar o para tener otro absurdo duelo, pero de nuevo se encontraba con la misma escena, todo apagado y cerrado. Desesperada comenzó a llamarlo.

\- NARUTOO! – Gritaba Sakura a medida que parecía derribar la puerta con los golpes.

Luego de unos segundos de insistencia que para ella se volvieron eternos, un somnoliento rubio apareció aun con pijama abriendo la puerta.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto sin ver a quien había abierto la puerta.

\- Naruto.. dime que Sasuke está aquí contigo.. – Dijo Sakura rápidamente.

\- ¿Sakura.. Chan? – Pregunto confundido Naruto de ver a su compañera a esas horas en su casa.

\- Naruto.. creo que Sasuke se fue de la aldea.. – Dijo con angustia la pelirosa sabiendo que el Uchiha no estaba ahí dentro.

Naruto proceso la información rápidamente y aunque era algo lento para esas cosas, entendió perfectamente todo lo que su compañera decía, sabia que las cosas con Sasuke no estaban para nada bien luego de que se enfrentaran en la terraza del hospital, pero aun así le parecía algo drástico de que él abandonara la aldea, eso lo volvería un traidor inmediatamente.

\- Sakura-chan.. seguramente debe estar entrenando.. – Trato de pensar en otra posibilidad Naruto.

\- Naruto.. estoy segura de lo que digo.. – Dijo mordiéndose el labio ya que fue su error no haberse asegurado de que no se fuera – Anoche.. yo lo vi saliendo de la aldea.. pero.. pero dijo que no se iría.. – Dijo Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos – Naruto.. creo que me mintió y se fue..

El rubio podía ver como su compañera comenzaba a llorar y sin decir nada entro a su casa, cambiándose a la velocidad de la luz y cuando ya estaba listo, salió de nuevo donde su compañera seguía en la misma posición. Apretó los puños con fuerza sabiendo que haría entrar en razón a su compañero y amigo así sea a base de golpes, pero no lo dejaría tomar una decisión equivocada.

Actuando impulsivamente como solía hacer, tomo la mano de su compañera y comenzó a correr con ella.

\- Na.. Naruto.. – Lo llamo Sakura sin saber que sucedía.

\- Iremos con la abuela Tsunade para decirle esto e iremos por el Teme.. – Dijo Naruto sin sacar la vista del frente.

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo Sakura nerviosa de lo que podía pasarle al pelinegro si se enteraban de que había huido.

Rápidamente llegaron hasta la oficina de la rubia, y sin siquiera llamar a la puerta entraron de golpe al lugar, donde se encontraba Kakashi, Gai y dos ANBU con sus uniformes y esas mascaras que le tapaban completamente el rostro.

\- Abuela! Sasuke se fue de la aldea.. – Dijo Naruto sin importarles quienes estuviesen ahí mismo.

\- Naruto! – Grito a modo de regaño la rubia – No puedes entrar de ese modo!

\- Abuela no importa eso ahora.. – Dijo Naruto acercándose al escritorio de la rubia – Hay que hacer algo.. no podemos de..

\- Ya mande un equipo de rescate.. – Dijo la Hokage sabiendo que esto podía pasar – Así que no interfieras..

\- Abuela.. si un equipo fue tras de él.. yo también iré.. – Dijo Naruto seguro de lo que decía a la vez que salía de la oficina, ya que no iba a escuchar una negativa por respuesta.

\- NARUTO! – Grito la Hokage parándose de su asiento pero el rubio ya se había ido – Ese niño.. – Dijo sentándose de nuevo a la vez que negaba con la cabeza – Sakura.. ve a la entrada de la aldea y dile a Shikamaru que siga con la misión..

\- ¿Él.. Él es el encargado de la misión de traer a Sasuke? – Pregunto Sakura nerviosa.

\- Solo ve y haz lo que te digo.. – Dijo sin más la rubia – Y diles que no diga absolutamente nada..

\- Yo.. – Quiso seguir interrogando pero no quería perder más tiempo además de que la cara de pocos amigos de la máxima autoridad en la aldea no era algo para tomar a la ligera – Claro.. yo me encargo..

Sin más Sakura salió de aquella oficina y corrió lo mas rápido que pudo hasta la entrada donde seguro se encontraría con sus compañeros que traerían de vuelta a Sasuke.

\- Tsunade-sama.. – La llamo Kakashi atento a lo que había sucedido – ¿Es cierto que Sasuke salió de la aldea?

\- Kakashi.. no te preocupes.. – Lo tranquilizo la rubia – Todo estará bien.. ustedes concéntrense en la misión que tienen ahora..

\- Acabar con Orochimaru.. – Dijo Gai con una sonrisa confiada – Sera una excelente forma de evitar que la llama de la juventud se apague..

\- Recuerde.. puede estar debilitado pero aun cuenta con Kabuto para ayudarlo.. – Dijo la Hokage ignorando al ninja de verde – El conocimiento que tiene en medicina es impresionante pero aun así no es eterno.. ni él ni Orochimaru.. encuéntrenlo y acaban con él..

\- ¿Y a Kabuto? – Pregunto Kakashi, él aún tenía una cuenta pendiente con el medico ninja luego de los exámenes Chunnin.

\- Lo quiero muerto.. – Dijo sin temblar un poco la voz – Puede ser muy peligroso para el futuro.. Ahora.. vayan.. no hay tiempo que perder..

\- Entendido.. – Dijeron al unísono los cuatros ninjas y desapareciendo de la vista de la rubia.

Cuando se encontró sola la rubia, quiso en cierta forma asegurarse de que las cosas no fueran a mal con todo lo que estaba pasando, es por eso que, abriendo uno de sus cajones, saco una raspadita de un concurso por una caja de dangos y comenzó a rasparla. Rápidamente una sonrisa se apareció en su rostro y aunque no sabía hasta qué punto llegaría la suerte, igual estaba tranquila.

\- Tsunade-sama.. – La llamo una pelinegro con un chanchito rosa en los brazos, pronto se sorprendió por la sonrisa en su rostro, se acerco para ver lo que miraba – ¿Es una raspadita?

\- Así es.. – Dijo Tsunade guardándola.

\- ¿El mismo resultado de siempre? – Pregunto con una sonrisa la pelinegra de cabello corto.

La rubia solo sonrió y volvió a los papeles que tanto odia pero que si o si tenia que ver si quería hacer bien su trabajo. Tenia muchas cosas que analizar y planear de acuerdo a como se de esta misión, tenia todas las cartas sobre la mesa y por primera vez contaban con información que nadie más podía acceder, solo tenía que saber cómo manejarla.

El sol comenzaba a caer de aquel día tan hermoso pero una pelirosa se encontraba sola en un columpio de niños en el parque de la aldea. Muy temprano ese mismo día había visto salir a sus compañeros para tratar de recuperar a Sasuke, que había huido de la aldea. Había pasado el mensaje tal cual se lo había dicho la Hokage para Shikamaru, pero la cara que puso este al escucharlo no la dejo para nada tranquila. Podía sentir como su corazón latía a mil por segundo y el no tener ninguna noticia de ellos hacia que todo se volviera horriblemente tormentoso.

Temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar solo pudo mecerse en el columpio rogando por que todo saliera bien. Sin siquiera notarlo debido a que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquel lugar, la luz del sol se perdió completamente y las pequeñas farolas de aquel parque comenzaban a iluminar todo el lugar. Desanimada completamente llevo la vista al cielo donde las primeras estrellas aparecían en el cielo oscuro y solo podía recordar la noche anterior donde no fue muy insistente con su compañero que ahora no estaba en la aldea y no sabía si lo habían logrado convencer de traer o no. Perdida en sus pensamientos, empezó a sentir un pequeño zumbido que, debido a su falta de concentración, no reconoció que era un grito llamándola desde lo lejos. Pronto el grito fue mucho más nítido y volviendo la vista hacia el origen de aquello, sus ojos se abrieron inmensamente ante la sorpresa y la alegría que invadía su cuerpo.

\- Sa.. Suke.. kun.. – Dijo la pelirosa como si estuviese en un sueño.

\- Sakura-chan! – Gritaba desde lo lejos un rubio con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero su compañera no parecía si quiera notarlo.

Sakura corrió rápidamente hasta sus compañeros, pero con la única intención de asegurarse de que fuera cierto de que seguía ahí en la aldea y que lo habían logrado encontrar. Sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazo fuertemente y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas de felicidad.

\- Dijiste que entrenaríamos hoy.. – Dijo Sakura sin soltarlo – Pensé que me habías mentidos..

Sasuke no se había movido ni un centímetro, se sentía de piedra ante la repentina muestra de afecto por parte de su compañera. Creía que había sido bastante sincero la noche anterior pero ahí estaba ella, llorando de nuevo por él y no sabía qué hacer.

\- Ey.. Sakura-chan.. – Dijo Naruto nervioso de que ni lo notara la pelirosa – Yo también estoy aquí..

\- Sakura.. – La llamo Sasuke mientras la alejaba de él, no quería hacer las cosas más incomodas entre ellos.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Sakura rápidamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas, aún tenía vivo el recuerdo cuando le dijo que amaba a otra chica y lo había escuchado decir aquello muy seguro – Me.. me alegra de que estés aquí.. ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te fuiste?

\- Sakura-chan.. resulto que todo era una misión.. – Dijo Naruto creyéndose aun ignorado, pero parecía que sus palabras llegaron a oídos de su compañera.

\- ¿Como que una misión? – Pregunto Sakura confundida viéndolo a los dos – Si era una misión.. ¿Por que no me llamaron? Digo.. soy parte del equipo también..

\- La verdad que la Abuela Tsunade no quiso decirnos nada.. – Respondió Naruto – Es como si la cosa fuera secreta entre ella y Shikamaru..

Sasuke escucho aquello y simplemente se hizo el desentendido del tema, trato de disimular cualquier tipo de reacción optando por la misma postura que solía hacer a esa edad, guardando las manos en los bolsillos y mirando para otro lugar, como si todo lo que dijera Naruto no le importara. Aun así, Sakura que no podía dejar de verlo para saber que podía pasar por su cabeza, noto que algo ocultaba, que incluso podía decir que le ocultaba también a Naruto.

\- Tu.. ¿sabes algo Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Sakura al pelinegro tratando de saber más sobre esa misión cuando ella pensaba que había huido de la aldea.

\- Solo era una misión.. – Dijo Sasuke restándole importancia, la misión en si no había resultado como esperaban y no estaba de humor para hablar de eso cuando habían proporcionado toda la información posible.

\- En ese caso.. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, solo podía pensar en que el pelinegro no había huido y que seguían siendo compañeros – ¿Que les parece si los invito a comer?

\- No es necesario.. – Dijo Sasuke queriéndose ir de ahí pero un brazo alrededor de su cuello casi ahorcándolo, hizo que no pudiera seguir hablando.

\- Vamos Teme.. – Dijo Naruto con su cara de despreocupación – Nos vendría bien algo de comida.. recién llegamos..

\- Tks.. – Se quejo Sasuke – Pensar que nunca cambiaras.. – Dijo por lo bajo mientras era arrastrado por sus dos compañeros a algún puesto de comida, y conociendo al rubio, acabarían en Ichiraku.

Caminaron los tres por las calles de la aldea, el rubio iba con sus brazos detrás de la nuca, mientras iba contando un poco del sujeto al que se enfrento junto a Rock Lee y Gaara, Sasuke iba en medio de los dos con aire despreocupado y con las manos en el bolsillo, y por ultimo estaba Sakura con las manos detrás de la espalda pero con una sonrisa de verse los tres juntos, yendo a comer.

Caminaron tranquilamente hasta uno de los puestos, Naruto y Sakura se quedaron leyendo los carteles para ver que iban a comer, mientras que Sasuke se quedaba algo apartado de todo aquello. Aun no podía creer que ya no estaría huyendo de la aldea, sino que se quedaría ahí y haría las cosas bien, aun cuando la misión no resulto como esperaba, aun podían cambiar varias cosas y solo debían esperar noticias de los ninjas que fueron tras Orochimaru y Kabuto.

Cuando por fin sus amigos decidieron que pedirían, una persona paso corriendo frente a él a toda velocidad. Todos se sorprendieron por lo rápido que iba, se la podía ver apurada, de tal forma que ni siquiera le importaba que pudiese golpear a alguien al ir tan imprudente por la calle. Aun así, Sasuke pudo reconocer perfectamente quien era la que corría. Con el viento que provoco que corriera frente a ellos, la siguió con la vista sin entender a donde podía dirigirse con esas prisas.

Sakura, que también la reconoció por su tan característico cabello azulado, no pudo evitar mirarla y luego volver a ver a Sasuke esperando ver alguna reacción en él. Aun le dolía que el pelinegro hubiese mostrado algún interés en ella, incluso llego a preguntar si es que estaba viva como si algo malo le pudiese pasar cuando por ella nunca demostró aquello aun siendo su compañera.

\- Seguro se entero que Neji y Kiba están en el hospital.. – Dijo Naruto volviendo a la realidad a sus dos compañeros.

\- Ellos.. ¿resultaron heridos? – Pregunto Sakura ya que, por la emoción al principio, no había preguntado por los demás.

\- Si.. Kiba no resulto tanto ya que Kankuro lo ayudo.. pero Neji.. – Hizo una pausa algo dolorosa Naruto, al recordar como lo encontraron en el bosque – Neji no tuvo la misma suerte.. el sujeto al que se enfrento estaba dispuesto a matarlo..

\- Somos ninjas.. shinobis.. todos pretenden matarnos.. – Dijo Sasuke, no quería sonar rudo, pero era la realidad, aunque le preocupaba como pudiese estar la peliazul, sabiendo todo lo que ella sufrió por su muerte en el tiempo del que él venia.

\- Lo sabemos Teme.. pero aun así es entendible que Hinata-chan se preocupe por él.. – Dijo Naruto sabiendo que camino eligieron todos, pero no podía dejar de preocuparse por sus amigos.

\- Tengo entendido que aún no hablaron entre ellos luego de lo sucedido en los exámenes.. – Dijo Sakura como si no le importara el asunto y es que no le gustaba como Sasuke no había dejado de ver el camino por donde se fue la peliazul – Así que me parece extraña su preocupación..

\- ¿Como es que no hablaron aun? – Dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo – Pensé que ya habían arreglado el mal entendido..

\- No creo que sea un mal entendido lo que hacen los Hyugas con los que no son de la rama principal.. – Dijo con molestia Sakura – Es entendible que la odie.. ella también pertenece a los que hacen esa separación.. seguro que si quisiera podría haber dicho algo pero en cambio decidió no hacer absolutamente na..

\- ¿Tu que sabes? – Dijo cortándoles Sasuke, estaba molesto por como hablaba de la peliazul – ¿Acaso tu sabes lo que ella piensa del Hyugas?

\- Yo.. solo decía que si hubiese dicho algo en su momento talvez.. – Dijo Sakura pero Sasuke volvió a interrumpirla.

\- No sabes nada.. Te conviene no andar diciendo cosas de las cuales no tienes ni idea.. – Dijo Sasuke serio no quería seguir estando en aquel lugar mientras hablaran mal de ella, él la había visto llorar por su primo y sabia de todo el cariño que le tenía.

\- Ey.. Ey.. Ey.. calmémonos un poco.. – Trato de tranquilizar las cosas Naruto, si bien no era el más apto, no quería que sus compañeros pelearan.

\- Tks.. de pronto perdí el apetito.. – Dijo Sasuke dándose media vuelta para irse de ahí.

\- Espera Teme.. no es para tanto.. – Dijo Naruto – Sakura-chan vamos no creo que Hinata-chan tuviese la culpa de algo.. creo que quizás exage.. – Se callo a si mismo cuando vio como la pelirosa miraba al suelo y no mostraba ninguna intención de retractarse.

\- Me voy.. – Dijo sin mas Sasuke desapareciendo del lugar.

El clima quedo bastante tenso por la seriedad del Uchiha y por el repentino actuar de la peligrosa.

\- Lo siento Naruto.. – Se disculpo la pelirosa pero no por lo que el rubio creía – Creo que arruine la comida para los tres..

\- No creo que sea para tanto.. – Dijo Naruto rascándose la nuca, no sabia que mas decir luego de lo que había pasado – Si quieres aun podemos comer algo los dos.. – Dijo esperando tener su tan soñada cita con ella.

\- La verdad.. yo también perdí el apetito.. – Dijo Sakura saliendo del lugar, a decir verdad había perdido el apetito y el animo desde el momento en que Sasuke no había corrido su vista de la peliazul.

Naruto se encontró ahora solo en la entrada del puesto de comida y decidió volver a su casa como lo habían hecho sus demás compañeros ya que no tenia caso ir a comer afuera, a un lugar así sin ellos. No entendía bien todo lo que había pasado y desde que el día empezó se encontraba perdido, primero estaba durmiendo tranquilamente para ser despertado con desesperación por su compañera diciendo que su amigo y compañero se había ido de la aldea, luego la Abuela Tsunade le había dicho que ya habían mandado a un equipo para su rescate pero cuando Shikamaru había escuchado aquello, su rostro había cambiado a uno preocupado, después cada uno enfrento a uno por uno de los ninja del sonido y aunque su fuerza era algo a tener en cuenta, pudieron hacerle frente para acabar con ellos. Aun así, dos de los seis que habían ido, siete si contaban al Uchiha que se unió cuando salió de ese inmenso barril en el que estaba sellado, habían resultado heridos, la información que tenían de esos ninjas si fue algo privilegiada para no saberla al momento de la invasión en los exámenes. Algo de todo aquello no le cuadraba y a medida que camina a su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, pero sentir el delicioso olor a Ramen que desprendía la tienda de Ichiraku, todo pensamiento se borro y decidió disfrutar de su plato favorito.

En otra parte de la aldea, Sakura caminaba a su casa apretando los puños con fuerza, se sentía frustrada, enojada y dolida. Le dolía el modo en que le había hablado el pelinegro y no podía entender por que es que defendía tanto a la heredera Hyuga que lo tenia todo y que a su vez nunca se había fijado en él. No recordaba nunca que hubiesen hablado, pero ahora el mostraba un repentino interés en ella y de solo pensar que ella podría ser la chica a la que amara, le dolía y le enfurecía al mismo tiempo.

Por otro lado, Sasuke había decidido primero ver como se encontraba la peliazul al saber que su primo estaba grave. A él no le preocupaba que pudiese pasarle algo ya que el Naruto de su tiempo le había contado como algunos ninjas encontraron al Hyuga en el bosque luego de su encuentro y aun así sobrevivió. Alcanzo a ver que algunas heridas habían sido las mismas, pero él no podía llegar y decirle de la nada que no se preocupara que sobreviviría y estarían por muchos años mas juntos hasta que la guerra que él evitaría, llegara. Aun así, se dirigió a verla y preguntando por la habitación del Hyuga, dirigió sus pasos para ver cómo se encontraba.

Todavía no encontraba el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, pero tampoco sabia como empezar ya que nunca en su vida habían hablado, y si bien tenia uno que otro tema en común aun no encontraba el momento preciso para hacerlo.

Llego hasta la habitación en la cual estaba ahora recuperándose el Hyuga y la vio a un costado de la camilla, con sus hermosos ojos perlas, ahora hinchados y rojos por todas las lágrimas que seguramente había soltado por él. Podía verla como tomaba su mano, temblando, y la llevaba consigo como si de esa forma le pudiese transmitir su fuerza. Sabia que, si ella pudiese, le hubiese cambiado el lugar, seguramente ella prefería estar en esa camilla que verlo ahí y de esa forma.

\- Sobrevivirá.. – Escucho una voz a sus espaldas el Uchiha.

\- Aun con la información que le di no se pudo evitar esto.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras volteaba a verla, la rubia solo se encontraba cruzada de brazos mientras estaba apoyada en la pared contraria a la habitación.

\- Puede que haya cosas que no se puedan cambiar.. – Dijo la Hokage viendo el dilema al que se enfrentaba el Uchiha – Cambiaste muchas cosas.. según tu.. Chouji también tendría que estar en una de estas salas.. El Nara volvería con un dedo roto.. Kiba y Akamaru tendrían que estar peor de lo que vinieron.. incluso tu no deberías estar aquí..

\- Pero el Hyuga resulto igual de herido que en mi tiempo.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a ver como la peliazul acomodaba una silla para estar alado del Hyuga.

\- Te repito.. incluso los viajes en el tiempo pueden ser inciertos.. – Dijo seriamente la rubia de dos coletas – No pienses en esto y piensa en todo lo que se gano..

\- Si esa chica no habla.. no habremos ganado nada.. solo habremos perdido.. – Dijo Sasuke volviéndola a ver.

\- De todas maneras.. – Dijo la rubia mientras se paraba frente al menor de los Uchihas – Todo lo que nos pueda decir tu nos lo dirás.. no hay mejor información que la tuya ¿o no?.. todo esto fue únicamente para justificar el ataque y permitirle al equipo de Kakashi, llegar con Orochimaru..

\- Si pero.. – Trato de decir el Uchiha pero la rubia lo callo.

\- Escucha mocoso.. Él vivirá.. – Dijo Tsunade – No murió ni morirá.. no lo permitiré.. nadie en mi aldea morirá.. y tu con toda tu maldita información me ayudara en aquello.. – Dijo molesta por la actitud infantil que estaba tomando – Ahora.. si lo que te preocupa es otra cosa.. te recomiendo entrar en ese cuarto y consolarla.. sino vete.. el horario de visitas termino..

\- Ella sigue aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke haciendo referencia a la peliazul que no era corrida de la habitación.

\- Nadie podría sacarla de ahí.. – Dijo mientras emprendía el camino a la salida – Y no es por ser una Hyuga.. sino porque se ve la angustia por la que está pasando..

Sin decir nada más, la rubia salió de aquel lugar para volver a su oficina donde esperaba tener alguna información sobre el escuadrón que había ido tras Orochimaru, ahora sabia que por mas que cambiaran algunas cosas en la historia, nada seria cien por ciento cambiado, había cosas que inevitablemente iban a pasar, pero ahora el problema estaba en que no podrían saber cual de todos esos hechos sería el que perdurara. Corrían el riesgo de que incluso la guerra se diera de igual modo ya que podía ser algo que no cambiaría.

Luego de que la medico ninja se fuera del hospital, Sasuke se quedó un rato más sin importarle el horario de visitas que pudiese tener el hospital, solo quería asegurarse de que Hinata estuviese bien con lo sucedido. De todo lo que había pasado se lamentaba que justamente se repitiera aquello y ya se podía imaginar que en su tiempo paso por lo mismo. Espero paciente en la puerta donde nunca fue notado por la kunoichi que solo tenia ojos para su primo, hasta que noto que se había quedado dormida en la silla, sin soltar la mano del Hyuga. Entro despacio sin hacer ningún ruido y se dirigió a donde ella estaba, podía ver como incluso en sueños soltaba mas de un suspiro angustiante por todo lo que pasaba y todo alrededor de sus ojos se encontraba hinchado. Busco algo con que cubrirla ya que por mas que las noches estuviesen agradables en la aldea, no quería que pasara frio, si fuese por él la llevaría a otra camilla, pero estaba seguro de que se despertaría en cuanto intentara que soltara la mano de su primo, es por lo que solo la cubrió y decidió que era momento de volver a su casa. Ya tendría el momento adecuado para hablar con ella, pero por ahora la dejaría descansar.

\- Te dije que cuando volviéramos a la aldea, hablaríamos.. – Dijo despacio Sasuke mientras le daba un beso en la frente – Lamentablemente solo volví yo.. aun así hablaremos.. no se como pero lo haremos..

Sin decir nada mas salió de aquella habitación sin notar como los pequeños suspiros que denotaban la angustia que tenia la peliazul, cesaban y una respiración tranquila y llena de paz volvía a su cuerpo.

 **/_ /**

 **¡Hola Holita Holazas a todos! ¿Como están? ¿Qué tal su semanita? Yo me la pase de cumpleaños en cumpleaños y arrancándome los cabellos pensando en un regalo para mi papa xD Aquí en mi país (Argentina por si les interesaba o no sabían) el domingo que viene es el día del padre ii aun no tengo regalo.. acepto sugerencia la verdad xD creo que la cartita con mi mano pintada ya no funciona luego de veinticinco años jejejeje.. *Rayos***

 **Bueno.. dejando dramas aparte.. que tal el capitulo?.. Si les parece algo algo (es que no se me explicar xD) quiero que sepan que es como una introducción a esta segunda parte donde se va a poner gueno gueno.. Lo prometo!**

 **Por cierto, me encanto que nadie quisiera matarme en el cap anterior xD la verdad que creo que el que no haya wifi en el inframundo los asusto de que no subiría mas cap si me mataban xD**

 **Bueno, como dije antes, quizás puede que quede un poco de lado lo de las arenas del tiempo por razones obvias pero pienso hacerlas volver.. no se si con un malo o con un bueno pero volverá.. ii solo volverán para poder seguir recomendando la pelii! Quien no la haya visto.. muy mal porque vengo no se hace cuantos domingos recomendándola xD**

 **En fin.. Siempre aclaro, por si hay errores (u horrores) que no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. Aunque ahora con el jutsu prohibido da un poquito igual porque puedo hacerlo como quiera ii que Sasuke y Hinata tengan todo un clan de hijos ii.. ii.. ii me emocione jejeje bajemos al azúcar mientras escribo esta parte porque sino esto se va al.. al fondo del mar xD**

 **Bueno, me dejo de tonterías ii voy con los saluditos..**

 **Thalia Darkness! Qué bueno que no hubo quejas en el cap anterior xD ii por supuesto que no la va a tener fácil, por muy Uchiha que sea le va a costar.. pero ojo que no tanto así llegamos a lo bueno jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Rinconsara1302! ¡Es la primera vez que me dicen que una historia merece un premio! De verdad muchísimas gracias, igual el mejor premio que tengo son todos los comentarios, fav y follow a la historia.. El apoyo que tengo es increíble.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Holiis! Hoy te respondo por dos porque tengo el msjs completo del anterior xD que bueno que no molestara que los malos fueran esos dos porque para mí son los mejores malos de Naruto por lo escurridizos que fueron la verdad.. ii no estabas equivocada, justamente por eso quería volver al pasado porque al debilitarse, no lo iba a poder mantener revivido mucho tiempo, en cambio sí cambiaban el pasado eso no pasaría.. También gracias por decir que mis ideas son buenas! La verdad que tengo muchas en la cabeza ii en la compu pero quiero tenerlas medio avanzadas así no me atraso en publicarlas xD ii tu P/D fue cierto xD jejej ahora el comentario del domingo pasado.. vamos por partes.. como dicen en mi país si nos organizamos.. Etto.. mejor no la termino jejeje.. Primero que nada.. Como te fue en tus exámenes? Espero que re bien y sino ánimos que siempre va a haber una segunda, tercera o novena oportunidad! Yo de verdad espero que tengas buenas noticia porque se que es duro ii uno muchas veces estudia estudia ii no consigue el resultado que esperaba aun después de tanto esfuerzo.. con respecto a los propósito yo no se porque aun insisto si no los cumplo xD jejej masoquista seré.. vamos por la otra mitad del año que seguramente tampoco cumpliré los propósitos jejeje.. Que bueno que te gusto el cap ii un viajesito en el tiempo iba a ver ahora solo queda ver como usaran esa información.. solo espero que Neji e Itachi no mueran.. oh.. espérate.. yo soy la que escribe… mmmm.. sigamos con lo demás del comentario que hay mucho que responder xD Con respecto a lo del amor ii eso.. a mi me pasa que si alguien me quiere ni cuenta me doy ii si yo quiero a alguien es como que me lo guardo tanto que nunca sale a flote a menos que alguien me lleve a admitirlo xD somos dos las que moriremos solteras xD TeamSolteras xD Ah ii pedía igual disculpas porque me daba rabia no poder leerlo al comentario.. a mi me gusta lo que me escriben porque ya que se toman un segundo (minutos creo que es tu caso xD) en escribirme, mínimo que lo lea completo y les pueda responder como corresponde.. ii no creo que haya un limite pero parece que de acuerdo a la cantidad se publica antes o después.. no se la verdad.. el anterior msjs me llego completo a los días de que ya había publicado el cap 8.. ii este por ejemplo me llego completo ayer.. así que no se como va la cosa.. igual no me dejes de escribir que me encanta leer comentarios aunque si no respondo todo ya sabes porque es.. Tu carrera es de verdad una de las mas fascinantes por lo mismo que dijiste.. la mente humana es algo tan magnifico que atrapa bastante.. dale con todo a los exámenes, llega a cuarto (que seguramente llegas, no sé cómo es el sistema ahí ii espero estar deseándote algo bueno sino.. ups..) ii quizás para entonces la timidez no sea para tanto aunque no se si en algún momento eso se pasa xD Bueno.. Que tengas una hermosa semana ii como siempre muchas gracias por la review! Esta vez llego completa a tiempo xD**

 **DAMIC00! Qué bueno que al final no me vas a odiar ii que te gustara el cap xD jejej prometo que se pondrá bueno o por lo menos lo intentare jejej.. Gracias por la review ii las vibras de siempre!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw! Primero que nada yo creo que si te pueden salir historias de viajes en el tiempo.. o es cuestión de intentarlo.. yo es el primero que publico ii aun no mostré los cambios o las cosas que se mantienen así que aún no sé si se o no escribir de esta forma.. si hace una historia así ii es de alguna pareja que me guste ten por seguro que voy a leerla porque a mí también me gusta este tipo de temática.. ii Sasuke no tiene las misma habilidades pero en mi historia hay muchas cosas que controla mejor debido a que ya sabe como.. ii tengo pensado que alguno de los personajes de siempre sepa de que es un viajero del tiempo.. ya veremos cuál de todos es xD un poco de misterio doy sino nadie me va a leer xD Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Que tu corazao resista porfa! Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Realmente que suerte que la tenia sino varios quedan traumados.. otros odiándome ii varios planeando mi muerte xD Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Por el momento veremos como el Uchiha se quiere hacer notar con la Hyuga xD veremos como se da todo jejej.. Que tengas una bella semana! Gracias por la review!**

 **Nana! Que bueno que te encanto! Gracias por la review!**

 **Unicordcool! Que bueno que te encanto! Gracias por la review!**

 **Kim! Gracias por leerlo sin importar la hora xD a mi me pasa con otros fanfic ii que haya gente que le pase lo mismo con el mío es hermoso.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Sandy! Que bueno te esté gustando cómo va la historia.. espero que siga interesante ii atrapante así sigue gustando.. Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Un nuevo día comenzaba en todo el mundo y como buenos madrugadores, varios aldeanos de la Hoja empezaban sus tan habituales actividades. Claro que, entre todas esas personas, una no había tenido la oportunidad de madrugar sino que más bien aún no había podido tocar una cama, y esa persona era nada mas ni nada menos que la mismísima autoridad de todo Konoha. La Hokage, no había podido descansar ni siquiera diez minutos ya que cuando se dirigía a dormir, un ANBU la interrumpió avisándole que el equipo que había mandado tras su antiguo compañero, Orochimaru, había vuelto y ella debía hacerse cargo de la situación.

Al principio esperaba encontrar a los ninjas que mando en aquella misión, en la oficina, pero el ANBU que la mando a llamar, la dirigió rápidamente hasta los más oscuros confinares de las celdas custodiadas por otros ANBUS. Al principio se sorprendió ya que sus instrucciones habían sido de que acabaran con Orochimaru y con Kabuto, así que no debían haber vuelto con nadie que ahora se pudiese encontrar en algunos de esos cuartos.

Dirigiéndose a las celdas que normalmente eran para ninjas criminales de rango alto, se encontró con el equipo de Kakashi que estaban hablando con Ibiki. Que estuviesen con él, solo significaba que a quien trajeron era sumamente peligroso y valioso por cualquier información que pudiese darles.

El inmenso grupo de hombres, dejo de lado su pequeña charla cuando escucharon el sonido de los tacones de la rubia. Con una corta reverencia la saludaron antes de informales sobre lo sucedido.

\- Ustedes.. – Llamo la rubia a los dos ANBUs que habían participado de la misión – Pueden retirarse..

\- Claro.. – Dijeron al unísono ambos ninjas y desaparecieron del lugar en una espesa nube de humo.

\- Kakashi.. – La atención de la rubia volvió al ninja copia – ¿Que significa todo esto? Pensé que fui claras con la orden..

\- Tsunade-sama.. – Dijo tranquilo Kakashi mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos – Sabemos cuales fueron las ordenes pero el sujeto tenía información que podía servir a la aldea..

\- ¿Información? – Pregunto Tsunade algo confundida de que no se llevara a cabo su orden.

\- Dijo que podía hablarnos de los planes de Akatsuki.. – Explico Kakashi llamando la atención de todos menos de su Hokage que no parecía interesada en el tema.

Tsunade no podía culparlos de que tomaran esa decisión cuando se suponía que no tenían tanta información sobre aquel grupo pero ella si contaba con la información necesaria, es más, tenía demasiada información que cada vez se aseguraba mas y mas de que era completamente cierta, pero ella no podía decir abiertamente todo lo que sabía menos con gente peligrosa dentro de la aldea que solo buscaban ganar mas poder y se olvidaban de cualquier otra cosa, se olvidaban de la gente para los que gobernaban. Suspirando decidió primero saber de quien se trataba el supuesto informante para tomar una decisión.

\- ¿A quién trajeron? – Pregunto cruzada de brazos, la rubia.

\- Orochimaru.. – Respondió Ibiki.

La rubia abrió los ojos sorprendida de que lograran capturar a esa serpiente. Rápidamente se abrió paso de aquellos hombres y fue hasta una puerta maciza con una pequeña rendija que servía para mirar dentro. Observo como efectivamente dentro de aquel lugar, de aquella celda, se encontraba su antiguo compañero.

\- Tsunade.. que privilegio verte.. – Dijo Orochimaru completamente débil y hasta acabado.

La Hokage solo trago saliva con dificultad de verlo ahí mismo después de tanto tiempo, desde la vez que trato de engañarlo para acabar con él, el mismo día que acepto volverse la Hokage de la aldea. Dando unos pasos para atrás, se alejo de aquella puerta y volviendo a ver a los hombres que estaban en ese lugar, realizo unos rápidos sellos de manos para asegurarse de que nadie mas pudiese escuchar lo que diría, ni siquiera su antiguo compañero.

\- Kakashi! – Grito molesta la rubia – Mis ordenes fueron claras.. debían acabar con él y con Kabuto.. no traerlo a la aldea.. ¿te recuerdo que le dejo un sello maldito al Uchiha? ¿Te recuerdo que no tenemos idea de que planea con él? – Mintió ya que gracias al Uchiha si sabia que es lo que quería.

\- Tsunade-sama.. – La llamo Gai, a pesar de lo que todos podían pensar, si la situación lo requería él podía volverse serio – No fue culpa de Kakashi.. fue una decisión en conjunto..

\- Gai.. esta bien.. – Lo llamo el peliplateado – Acepto la responsabilidad de lo sucedido.. aun así creo que lo mejor es interrogarlo antes de acabar con él.. puede tener información que nos sirva.

\- Demonios.. – Se quejo la rubia.

Si bien sabía que Kakashi tenía razón, no quería a la serpiente en su aldea. Toda información que pudiese dar, la conseguiría del Uchiha, pero con él en la aldea, las cosas se complicaban, demasiado para su gusto y un cambio como este podía darles un futuro completamente distinto al que el ahora pequeño Uchiha conocía. Internamente temía que si más cosas cambiaban, tendrían un futuro diferente y quizás peor de lo que le habían contado. Aun así, se sorprendió de la actitud del ninja copia, no cabía duda de porque había sido elegido para ser el sexto Hokage, sabia tomar decisiones en los momentos importante y cruciales.

\- A pesar de verlo acabado.. – Hablo ya mas tranquila la rubia – Puedo ver que su cuerpo está mucho mejor.. Y que si está en estas condiciones es por las cadenas que seguramente le están drenando todo el chacra, dejándole el justo para respirar..

\- Cuando llegamos estaba mal herido pero logro cambiar de cuerpo.. – Explico Kakashi.

\- ¿Kabuto? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- Muerto.. – Respondió Kakashi – Trajimos su cuerpo por respeto a su familia.. sabemos que ahora era un ninja de la aldea del sonido pero.. nos pareció lo correcto..

\- No hay problema con eso.. -Dijo la Hokage sabiendo que por lo menos tenían un problema menos – Quiero que se lo selle para que no pueda ser revivido..

\- Dudo que alguien trate de revivirlo.. – Dijo Gai cruzándose de brazos.

\- De ahora en más.. quiero que cualquier ninja que sea acabado.. se selle para no ser revivido.. – Dijo la rubia mirando a Gai, no se podía arriesgar a que si la guerra surgía de cualquier forma, trajeran a la vida a cualquier ninja poderoso y molesto.

\- Claro.. – Dijeron los tras hombres que aun estaban bajo el jutsu de silencio.

Tsunade camino de un lado al otro en la pequeña sala, analizando como debería actuar de ahora en adelante con la noticia de que tenían encarcelado al Sannin. Claro que primero debía asegurarse de quienes sabían sobre el tema para evitar que cualquiera pudiera utilizar aquella información para su propio beneficio.

\- ¿Quienes saben sobre este asunto? – Pregunto señalando la celda de su excompañero mientras detenía el paso.

\- Solo nosotros.. – Respondió Kakashi ya que esperaban que ella informara a los ancianos o a cualquier otra persona.

\- Entonces así quedara.. – Dijo seriamente Tsunade mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Ibiki.. trasladen a lo mas profundo que puedan a Orochimaru.. lo quiero en la celda mas alejada y que no tenga contacto con nadie que no sea alguno de nosotros.. es más.. solo yo podre verlo..

\- ¿Pero el interrogatorio..? – Respondió Ibiki ya que estaba sorprendido por la orden.

\- Yo me hare cargo de él.. – Dijo seriamente Tsunade – Y según el informe que espero.. Orochimaru murió también.. – Les aclaro a los tres – Nadie sabrá de esto.. no saldrá a la luz y yo me encargare de saber cualquier tipo de información que nos pueda brindar..

\- ¿No le informara al consejo? – Pregunto Gai.

Tsunade solo sonrió y deshizo el jutsu para salir de aquel lugar y que todos cumplieran con sus nuevas órdenes.

\- Informare de la muerte de Orochimaru y nada más.. – Dijo Tsunade.

\- Te recuerdo que sigo vivo.. – Se escucho de dentro de la celda.

\- Desearas no estarlo Orochimaru.. – Respondió Tsunade – Tienes muchos crímenes por los cuales pagar..

Ante las palabras de la rubia, se pudo escuchar una débil risa dentro de la celda.

\- Te sienta bien el cargo.. – Dijo con burla Orochimaru – Eres toda una Hokage.. igual que tu abuelo.. igual que todos.. ocultando en la oscuridad las miserias de la aldea.. ¿Cuanto crees que dure todo esto Tsunade?.. ¿Cuanto crees que podrás detenerme?

\- Morirás de la peor forma Orochimaru.. – Sentencio la rubia – Tu eterna juventud acabo aquí mismo.. no hay mas cuerpos para ti.. disfruta lo que te queda de este..

Todos pudieron escuchar como el Sannin tiraba de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban, pero nadie dijo nada, y menos cuando la Hokage salió de la sala. Solo había que cumplir con la misión que había encomendado y nada más. Desde ese día, dos grandes molestias para la aldea habían sido acabadas, ambas estaban muertas o por lo menos para el mundo lo estaban.

En fin, a pesar de la noche tan complicada, el sol se alzaba sobre la cabeza de todos los demás aldeanos que si pudieron dormir y no pasar su noche dentro de la cárcel más segura que tenía Konoha.

Los comercios comenzaban a abrir sus puertas al publico y las calles poco a poco comenzaban a poblarse con todos los madrugadores. También, dentro del único e inmenso hospital, las enfermeras y ninjas médicos comenzaban con sus tan atareadas rutinas, revisando uno por uno a los enfermos que había en ese momento.

Cuando llego el momento de revisar la habitación de Hyuga Neji, una de las enfermeras se encontró con la tierna imagen de una pequeña peliazul que no soltaba para nada la mano del joven. La podía ver que estaba sentada en la silla que solía ser para los familiares que iban por unos minutos de visita, pero estaba segura de que ella la había usado para dormir. Preocupada de que estuviese incomoda, se acerco a ella y despacio la llamo moviéndola apenas por los hombros.

\- Disculpe.. – Dijo la enfermera con voz suave para no alarmarla.

Perezosamente, Hinata comenzó a abrir los ojos, se sentía algo desorientada y no recordaba que había pasado el día anterior. Solo recordaba que estaba en su cuarto cuando escucho una conversación de las sirvientas que trabajan en la casa principal de los dominios Hyuga.

Como si la conversación volviese a sus oídos, se despertó rápidamente, sintiendo que el corazón le latía a mil por hora pero una mano en su hombro la tranquilizo.

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo la enfermera – Dormiste aquí toda la noche..

\- Yo.. lo.. lo lamento mucho.. – Se disculpo Hinata mientras soltaba la mano de su primo y hacia una reverencia por estar en un lugar que quizás no debía por las normas del hospital.

\- No es nada.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la enfermera mientras se acercaba a las maquinas que monitoreaban al paciente – Sabíamos que estabas aquí pero Tsunade-sama dijo que no había problemas..

\- Etto.. Gracias entonces.. – Agradeció Hinata de que no la corrieran y volvió a ver a su primo que seguía igual que como lo vio cuando llego – Él.. ¿Como se encuentra?

\- Sufrió muchas heridas.. – Dijo sinceramente la enfermera – Algunas son mas graves que otras.. solo hay que esperar que su cuerpo evolucione correctamente.. Depende de su fuerza de voluntad..

\- E.. Entonces.. Él despertara.. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Hinata – Nii.. Nii-san es bastante fuerte y.. y saldrá de esta..

\- Se nota que lo quieres.. – Dijo la enfermera habiendo controlado todo y anotado lo que necesitaba.

\- Por.. Por supuesto.. a.. aunque dudo que él me quiera.. – Dijo sin ánimos Hinata.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto la enfermera.

\- Por nada.. – Respondió Hinata mientras negaba con la cabeza para sonreír de nuevo – Etto.. Gracias por la manta..

\- ¿Eh? – La miro confundida la enfermera – Nosotras no te dimos la manta.. es más.. soy la primera en entrar al cuarto desde que llegaste..

\- Pe.. pero.. entonces.. ¿quien me la dio? – Pregunto sorprendida Hinata mientras miraba a su primo, pero sabía que él no podía haber sido.

Tenía la duda de quien había sido el que la cubrió con la manta cuando nadie más había entrado a la habitación. Tenía una extraña sensación de que alguien había aparecido, pero pensó que era solo un sueño, un lindo sueño que había logrado calmar su angustiado corazón, luego de enterarse de que su primo estaba en un estado bastante complicado cuando llego a la aldea, siendo traído de urgencia. Lamentablemente no pudo pensar demasiado en el tema ya que la voz de la enfermera la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, dejando de lado aquel tema.

\- Sabemos que puedes quedarte pero necesito revisarlo ahora que ya monitorio las maquinas.. – Dijo la enfermera con pena de tener que correrla – Pero solo será un par de horas.. te recomiendo que vayas a tu casa y que vuelvas en un rato..

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Entendió Hinata que no debía entorpecer el trabajo de las enfermeras y los médicos, si quería que su primo se mejorara prontamente – Vol.. Volveré dentro de un rato..

Despidiendo con una sonrisa, la enfermera sacudió su mano y volvió su atención a su paciente para revisarlo y asegurarse de que sus heridas estuviesen sanando como deberían y si encontraba algo extraño o algún peligro, tenía la orden directa de llamar a la Hokage, que ella se haría responsable del cuidado del joven genio.

Ya afuera del hospital, Hinata se fricciono apenas el cuello ya que no había dormido cómodamente. Antes de salir quiso ver a su compañero, pero ya le habían dado de alta así que iría a verlo a su casa en el tiempo que no podía estar con su primo.

Llego al complejo de los Hyugas, entrando sin que nadie le dijera absolutamente nada. Pasaba como si fuera desapercibida y parecía que a nadie le importaba que no estuviese o que siquiera no pasara la noche en su casa. Sabía que a nadie le importaba, pero aun así esperaba que aunque sea alguien le dijera algo o se preocupara. Entro a su casa, siendo saludada apenas por unas cuantas sirvientas y se dirigió a su cuarto para así darse un baño relajante y volver a salir para así visitar a su compañero y luego ver de nuevo a su primo ya que por la frialdad que siempre caracterizo a su clan, nadie solía ir a los hospitales y es por eso que prefirió ser ella la que adornara y cuidara a su primo en su estadía en el hospital, claro que esperaba que fuera corta ya que no le gustaba verlo de aquella forma.

Aún no habían podido hablar luego de la lucha que habían tenido en los exámenes. No es que no quisiera, pero le daba miedo que él aun la odiara y aun mas luego de que no ganara la pelea contra Naruto. No se quería ni imaginar lo molesto que podría estar, o quizás molesto solo con ella por todo lo que sucedió en un pasado.

Por muy pequeña que fuera, tenia la esperanza de que ya no la viera con odio como lo hizo desde lo sucedido con su padre. Si bien era una pequeña de apenas tres años en ese momento, todos parecían culparla por aquello y llego un momento en que lo creyó y hasta acepto que la gente la mirara mal o incluso su padre siempre estuviese recordándole que era débil a comparación de cualquier otro.

Solo podía esperar que en algún momento encontrase el valor para por fin poder hablar y rogar que no le dijera las mismas palabras tan hirientes que alguna vez le dijo. Pero, a pesar de todo lo que ella pudiese sentir, no lo iba a dejar en ese momento, tan solo.

Cuando ya estuvo alistada, bañada y cambiada, salió de su cuarto y volvió a la puerta principal para salir un momento más. Por el camino, se cruzo con su padre y rápidamente quedo en su lugar para no molestarlo y con un habitual tartamudeo, lo saludo. Este ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada y solo siguió su camino, siendo seguido por la mas pequeña. Hinata suponía que deberían ir a entrenar o algo por el estilo, no por nada la había dejado a cargo de su sensei para que ya no le entorpeciera el camino.

Ver cómo era prácticamente ignorada en esas cuatro paredes, le hacia doler el pecho. Le dolía que su propia familia la tratara con el desprecio que le demostraban día a día. Ganas de llorar en ese preciso lugar, no le faltaban, pero tampoco podía hacer semejante demostración si no quería que la tildaran de más débil de lo que ya la creían.

Como si fiera un alma que se la lleva el diablo, salió rápidamente de aquel lugar que de pronto se volvía más pequeño, encerrándola como si no la quisiera dejar ser libre, como si fuese la vergüenza que hay que esconder. Ya una vez fuera de esos dominios, se apoyo en uno de los postes de luz para tranquiliza su tan golpeado corazón. Rogo por todos los cielos que nadie la viera, que nadie la escuchara mientras amargamente se decía a si misma que tenia que ser fuerte para soportar todo eso. No podía cambiar las cosas del pasado, pero si podía mejorar y fortalecer su corazón para que cosas como esas, murmullos y desprecios, no la afectaran. Bien claro tenia que la familia no se elige, pero ella si había elegido una familia y que por ahora le daban el amor y el afecto que su verdadera familia no le daba. Con eso en mente, suspiro para borrar cualquier amargura, y vio el camino que la llevaría hasta uno de sus mejores amigos. Aun quería visitarlo y saber como se encontraba ya que no lo había podido ver en el hospital.

A paso tranquilo, ya que también tenia que hacer tiempo para volver al hospital, Hinata camino por las ahora concurridas calles de la aldea, viendo cada uno de los locales que abrían sus puertas. Algunos la saludaban amablemente y otros la saludaban con demasiado respeto, haciéndola sonrojas y esconder la mirada, aun no podía cambiar su timidez y no estaba segura de que si algún día lo lograda cambiar o no.

Llegando a los dominios Inuzuka, Hinata se dirigió a la casa que tanto conocía, escuchando ya desde la puerta, los gritos de la matriarca del clan y de sus hijos. Por el volumen de voz, incluso del de su amigo, se podía dar una idea de que estaba perfectamente. Toco suavemente la puerta, sabiendo que aun así seria escuchada por los maravillosos sentidos que tenían en ese clan. No eran como el suyo que solo dependían de sus ojos, sino que desarrollaban el oído y el olfato a un nivel impresionante. Tanto era que solía pedirle ayuda para también mejorar, pero aún le costaba llegar al nivel de ellos.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer madura, de estatura media y, como la mayoría de las ninjas, delgada. Su hermoso cabello castaño, se encontraba igual de despeinado que el de su compañero y no pudo evitar sonreír con timidez ante los ojos que mostraban una fuerza impresionante que esperaba conseguir algún día.

\- Etto.. – Dijo con timidez Hinata – Bu.. Buen día.. Tsume-san.. – La mujer casi la mato con la mirada la primera vez que la llamo y no fue por su nombre ya que trataba con mucho respeto a los mayores, así que la había obligado a llamarla sin tantos modales pero no podía dejarlos de lados aunque quisiese – ¿E.. Esta Kiba-kun?

\- Hina! – Dijo con una sonrisa la mujer mientras sus ojos se suavizaban para la pequeña – Claro.. pasa.. – Dijo dándole paso a la casa – El idiota de mi hijo se encuentra desayunando.. si quieres puedes compartir con nosotros..

Esa invitación, parecía ser de las que no podían negarse ya que cuando quiso declinar amablemente, ya se encontraba en la mesa del comedor, junto a su compañero que la saludaba como siempre y con la hermana de este que disfrutaba de su desayuno. Muy cerca de ellos se encontraban los Ninken que nunca se separaban de ellos a menos que se los pidieran.

Fue así que se encontró compartiendo con la familia Inuzuka que solía ser bastante bulliciosa, pero le gustaba. No eran para nada como los desayunos en silencio que compartía con su familia o los que incluso los pasaba sola. Disfruto de la comida y de la compañía que le brindaban, aprovechando de paso de saber como se encontraba su compañero y como le había ido en la misión que tuvo.

Los minutos pasaron y Hinata ya quería volver con su primo así que ambos compañeros emprendieron la salida de la casa del joven.

\- Kiba-kun.. – Lo llamo Hinata mientras cargaba al Ninken de su compañero – ¿Se.. Seguro que te encuentras bien?

\- Por su puesto Hina.. – Respondió con una sonrisa Kiba – La verdad que fue de mucha ayuda ese ninja de la arena.. Definitivamente.. es mejor tenerlos de aliados que de enemigos..

\- Pienso lo mismo.. A.. Aun así.. me alegro de que te encuentres bien entonces.. – Respondió con una sonrisa la peliazul.

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Kiba despeinando sus cabellos en un gesto amable como si su compañera fuera un pequeño cachorro – Creo que dentro de poco volverán a su aldea así que será mejor ir a despedirlos como agradecimiento.. mi hermana dice que es lo correcto..

\- Yo también lo creo Kiba-kun.. – Dijo Hinata mientras sonreía por el gesto de su compañero – Lamento no acompañarte a eso..

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo Kiba mientras llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca – Supongo que quieres volver con Neji.. – La peliazul solo asintió con la cabeza – ¿Cuando hablaras con él?

\- No.. no creo que Nii-san.. no creo que él quiera hablar conmigo.. – Dijo con pena Hinata.

\- Deberías intentarlo.. – Aconsejo Kiba.

\- Pe.. Pero.. ¿y si aun me odia..? – Pregunto con temor Hinata.

\- Entonces él se lo pierde.. – Dijo Kiba mientras se encogía de hombros – Si te odia o si intenta algo contigo.. Shino y yo lo haremos entrar en razón..

Kiba escucho como su compañera suspiraba amargamente y con bastante tristeza por toda la situación en la que se encontraba, solo podía desear que ella no sufriera, pero sobre todo, que no la hicieran sufrir. La conocía y sabia lo fácil que era lastimarla, su familia entera la despreciaba y estaba seguro de que, para ella, los únicos que mostraban un genuino interés y afecto eran Shino, Akamaru, su sensei y él.

\- Hina.. sabes que cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea.. – Dijo Kiba como un hermano mayor – Para lo que nos necesites, estaremos ahí.. no solo Akamaru y yo.. Shino también e incluso Kurenai-sensei.. así que cuando decidas hablar con él.. cuentas con nuestro apoyo..

\- Gracias Kiba-kun.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, mientras que el perrito en sus brazos también ladraba en aprobación a lo que dijo su amigo – Gracias Akamaru.. – El pequeño can, lamio su mejilla y se sentía sumamente afortunada de tener compañeros como ellos.

\- Bien.. será mejor ir con los hermanos de la arena.. – Dijo Kiba para dejarle tiempo para pensar a su amiga – Vamos Akamaru.. – El perro salto a su lado para seguir con el camino – Nos vemos luego Hina..

\- Nos vemos Kiba-kun.. – Se despidió alegremente Hinata, si bien ella había ido a verlo para ver como estaba y para que supiese que contaba con ella, las cosas terminaron siendo al completo revés, siendo él el que la animo por completo.

Antes de volver al hospital, decidió que animaría la habitación de su primo con algunas flores para que se sintiera mejor y que todo aquello, ayudara con su recuperación para así despertara pronto y pudiese volver con todos en la casa Hyuga.

Camino tranquila hasta la florería Yamanaka ya que estaba segura de que ahí encontraría un hermoso arreglo floral o un par de girasoles, que seguro iban bien con su primo.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo que una pequeña campanilla sonara, eso provoco que una rubia que estaba detrás de un mostrador, con un rostro de aburrimiento, llevara su vista hasta ella.

\- Oh.. Hola.. – Saludo sorprendida de ver a su compañera mas callada de todos en la academia.

\- Buenos días Ino-san.. – Saludo con una corta reverencia, Hinata.

\- Buen día Hinata.. – Saludo ahora bien la rubia mientras cambiaba su cara de asombro – ¿En que puedo ayudarte?

\- Pues.. vi.. vine por unos gi.. girasoles.. – Dijo Hinata con una voz bastante suave.

\- En ese caso.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Ino – Viniste al lugar indicado.

En otra parte de la aldea, Sasuke había pasado la primera noche en la aldea, cambiando por fin todo lo que había sucedido en su tiempo. El único problema era su nueva edad, pero podía vivir con eso, solo debía esperar y sabia que todo cambiaria, todo se arreglaría e incluso salvaría todas las vidas que, aunque él no era el mas santo, tampoco los dejaría morir. No dejaría que todo sucediera como paso una vez, haría bien las cosas y si había cosas que aun así pasarían, él se encargaría de advertir a todos para que estuviesen preparados.

Salió de su departamento, sintiendo que ese lugar ya no era su hogar y que un extraño sentimiento de querer restaurar parte de los dominios Uchiha, o por lo menos la entrada y la casa en la que vivió con su familia, en la que esperaba en un futuro, vivir con su hermano o quizás, con alguien mas que tenia en mente. Pero mientras volvía a las misiones Gennin, podía usar los momentos libres que tenia para ir arreglando de a poco las cosas en ese lugar.

Camino por las calles de la aldea sin rumbo fijo, sin prestar atención a nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, simplemente disfrutando de algo que no tuvo la oportunidad por elegir mal su camino. Pronto sus pasos se detuvieron cuando de una tienda, una florería en particular salió una peliazul con un ramo de girasoles. La podía ver mas tranquila de lo que la vio cuando apenas se había enterado de lo sucedido con el otro Hyuga, suponía que las cosas deberían estar en orden y que él se estaba recuperando como una vez paso.

Aun así, verla en mitad de la aldea, sin nadie a su alrededor, le parecía ser una señal o quizás un momento para poder hablar con ella y así empezar lo que no tuvieron la oportunidad de empezar. Pudo verla que estaba por tomar un camino completamente distinto al suyo, que no se la cruzaría por casualidad, fingiendo chocar su hombro apenas o preguntando a donde iba con esas flores o simplemente comentarle que anoche casi lo atropellaba por ir corriendo por toda la calle. Fue así que trato de acelerar su paso para alcanzarla, pero una cabellera rubia con una llamativa campera naranja intervino su paso, haciendo que incluso casi lo chocara por no prestar atención, nada mas que a la ahora pequeña Hyuga.

\- ¿Que.. demonios? – Pregunto el Uchiha mientras daba uno paso para atrás ante la inoportuna aparición.

\- Teme!.. – Saludo Naruto parándose frente a él – Tenemos que ir a la entrada de la aldea..

\- ¿Que?.. – Pregunto arqueando una ceja – ¿Para que ir hasta ahí?

\- Tenemos que ir a despedir a los hermanos de la Arena.. – Dijo Naruto como si fuese lo mas obvio del mundo – Ayudaron con la misión.. lo correcto es ir a despedirlos..

\- No iré.. – Dijo Sasuke tratando de abrirse paso para alcanzar a la peliazul.

\- Espera Teme! – Grito Naruto sujetándolo del brazo – Fueron de mucha ayuda.. todos irán a despedirlos y a agradecerles.. lo correcto es ir a verlos..

\- No todos irán.. – Dijo mirando seriamente a su amigo.

\- Lo dices por Neji ¿cierto? – Pregunto Naruto soltándolo – Escucha.. Neji se recuperara.. Pero nosotros tenemos que ir.. es lo que corresponde..

\- No molestes.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo su vista a la Hyuga, pero ya no la encontró por el camino.

Corrió hasta la intersección de la calle mirando a ambos lados, pero ya no la veía por ninguna parte. Había tenido la oportunidad de accidentalmente toparse con ella, pero su amigo se lo había impedido, ganas de golpearlo por ello, no le faltaban, pero luego no iba a saber cómo justificar el golpe.

\- Demonios.. – Se quejo mientras fruncía el ceño, y para desgracia suya, el rubio no tenía pensado dejarlo tranquilo.

\- ¿Que buscas? – Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba a ambos lados de la calle.

\- Nada.. – Respondió con fastidio el pelinegro – Vamos.. – Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta la entrada, no tenía caso quedarse ahí si no estaba la peliazul.

Naruto no dijo absolutamente nada, pero siguió a su compañero que ahora parecía molesto por algo. Desde el día anterior que lo podía notar distinto, como si esa venganza pura que consumía todo su ser no estuviese. Era como si fuera otra persona a la que había visto antes, con la que se había enfrentado en la terraza del hospital, pero no tenía caso preocuparse ya que, a pesar de su terrible humor, prefería a este Uchiha que al otro.

Ambos amigos, y por momento rivales, llegaron con todos en la entrada de la aldea donde, efectivamente, estaban todos despidiendo a los hermanos de la Arena. Podía ver como de alguna forma, todos se veían mas tranquilos y no le dedicaban una mirada de odio a su persona. Parecían que efectivamente eran aliados y no le molestaba, no necesitaba que la peliazul lo defendiera en un futuro porque él se encargaría de que por primera vez confiaran en él. No tenia nada que perder con intentarlo, ya había perdido todo en su momento y ahora podía hacer un verdadero cambio.

Sin más, todos los ninjas se despidieron animadamente, prometiendo seguir trabajando juntos para evitar cualquier problema, y dejando de lado, la ya vieja invasión que en un momento participaron, siendo engañados por una misma persona que esperaban ya no existiera en este mundo.

Cuando los ninjas de Suna se fueron perdiendo en el camino a su aldea, cada uno se separó, volviendo a sus tan preciadas rutinas. Algunos aprovecharían de entrenar, otros de comer e incluso de descansar. Naruto de por si era de los que insistía en ir a comer algo así que sin que Sasuke pudiese evitarlo, lo acompaño al único lugar que parecía conocer el rubio, para comer.

Por el camino se cruzaron con su compañera de equipo que cuando los vio, se quedo paralizada en su lugar al igual que ellos ya que no habían tenido la oportunidad de hablar de lo sucedido la noche anterior. Naruto, al notar lo tenso del momento y como la pelirosa no dejaba de mirar a su amigo, supuso que lo mejor era que él dijera algo ya que el pelinegro tenia todas las intenciones de seguir su camino sin siquiera hablarle.

\- Ey! Sakura-chan! – Grito Naruto mientras agitaba la mano a modo de saludo.

La pelirosa se acercó tímidamente ante sus dos compañeros, esperando que lo sucedido en la noche no afectara su relación y que todo quedara en un mal sueño. Un sueño que podía pasar por pesadilla si realmente veía que los pensamientos del Uchiha estaban solo reservados para la heredera Hyuga.

\- Ho.. Hola Sasuke-kun.. – Saludo Sakura primero al pelinegro sin importarle de que el rubio la había llamado, pero este no dijo nada – Hola Naruto..

\- Sakura-chan.. – Dijo Naruto sin importarle que lo saludara segundo – Justo estábamos por ir a comer.. ¿no quieres venir con nosotros?

\- Claro Naruto.. – Respondió con una sonrisa de pensar que lo vivido solo era un mal sueño y nada más, pero rápidamente su sonrisa se borro cuando el pelinegro comenzó a caminar sin siquiera saludarla – ¿Sasuke-kun..?

\- Teme.. – Lo llamo Naruto nervioso de lo que estaba haciendo su amigo y trato de solucionarlo con alguna broma – No sabia que tenias tanta hambre como para ir tan rápido.. jajaja.. – Rio nervioso.

Sasuke detuvo su paso, pero no precisamente por el comentario de su compañero sino porque frente suyo, estaba su sensei caminando despreocupadamente y hasta con un aire perezoso. Se notaba que no había dormido casi nada y podía sospechar que tenia que ver con la misión de acabar con Orochimaru.

\- Hola! – Saludo con un ojo sonriente el peliplateado a sus alumnos.

\- Sensei! – Saludo Naruto llegando hasta un lado de su compañero, mientras que la pelirosa lo imitaba callada, colocándose al otro lado – Justo estábamos por ir a comer.. ¿no quiere venir con nosotros?

\- Oh Naruto.. tu invitas ¿acaso? – Dijo con burla el Jounin – En ese caso, acepto..

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito Naruto – Para nada Kakashi-sensei.. usted debería invitarnos..

\- Mmmm.. no veo porque debería.. – Dijo Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros.

\- La misión.. – Pregunto Sasuke despacio pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que su sensei escuchara – ¿Se completo..?

\- No sabía que estabas enterado de ella.. – Dijo Kakashi sorprendido – Mmmmm.. Naruto gano.. los invito yo esta vez..

Sin decir nada más, Kakashi se dio media vuelta para ir hasta el lugar que seguramente Naruto tenía pensado ir a comer. Sasuke lo siguió bastante de cerca, y detrás de ellos Naruto estaba por ir con ellos, pero al ver que su compañera no se movía, se detuvo.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Naruto.

\- No.. no creo que deba ir con ustedes.. – Dijo Sakura con pena.

\- Nada de eso.. – le respondió Naruto mientras le tomaba de la mano para que los acompañara – Somos compañeros.. además.. Kakashi-sensei invita.. – Dijo lo ultimo con su siempre sonrisa que indicaba que todo saldría bien.

Los cuatro llegaron hasta el lugar mas conocido para comer ramen que había en toda la aldea, el famoso Ichiraku. Cada uno se sentó en el mismo lugar de siempre, Kakashi en una punta, seguido de Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto. Sus deliciosos platos de Ramen fueron servido a los minutos y todos disfrutaron tranquilamente de su comida. Naruto trato de llamar la atención de la pelirosa con cualquier comentario, pero esta parecía estar perdida en alguna parte del mundo.

Mientras tanto Sasuke, solo estaba interesado de saber si se había logrado acabar o no con Orochimaru para asegurarse de que mas cosas no estuviesen pasando como alguna vez pasaron.

\- Kakashi.. – Lo llamo Sasuke sin que sus compañeros escucharan – Necesito saber si la misión se completo..

\- ¿Porque lo necesitas? – Pregunto Kakashi curioso, podía notar extraño a su alumno, no era el mismo al que había hablado esperando que no tomara decisiones equivocadas.

\- No puedo decirlo.. – Respondió Sasuke – Solo puedo pedir que confíes en mí.. pero necesito saberlo..

\- Pides confianza pero no demuestras confiar en otros.. – Respondió Kakashi – ¿Es cierto que intentaste escapar?

Sasuke medito aquellas palabras y una parte de él quería decirle la verdad, tener enterado del asunto a su sensei o a un genio como el Nara, era de ayuda, pero aun tenia que evaluar mejor las cosas. No podía arriesgar todo al contarles cosas que quizás aun no estaban preparados, de toda la información que tenía para contarle, había una en particular que estaba seguro de que podía perturbarlo y por ahora lo necesitaba. Lo necesitaba para entrenar lo suficiente para aguantar cualquier ataque de su hermano hasta que pudiese hablarle de frente.

\- Fue una misión.. – Decidió responder Sasuke – Solo fui un señuelo para acabar a los ninjas del sonido que evitaron llegar al tercero y para darles tiempo a tu equipo..

Kakashi escucho aquello y su instinto le decía que una parte era cierta, pero de todo eso había algo que no cuadraba, y lo que no cuadraba era que, en menos de dos días, su alumno parecía una persona completamente distinta. Su temperamento parecía estar ahí, pero había algo mas o quizás era que faltaba algo mas.

\- En ese caso.. – Dijo Kakashi – Si.. esta hecho.. – Mintió.

Pudo escuchar como su alumno suspiraba con algo de tranquilidad y eso solo logro ponerlo mas en alerta. Era sospechoso para él, pero estaría atento para saber que ocultaba.

Ajenos a toda esa corta conversación, Sakura apenas probaba bocado ya que su compañero no se había tomado ni un segundo de dirigirle la palabra y eso le dolía, mientras que Naruto devoraba su comida, alegando lo deliciosa que estaba como siempre.

A pesar de que, en un principio, cada cual estaba por decirlo de alguna forma, en su mundo, todos quedaron que por la tarde aprovecharían de entrenar un poco en equipo para estar atentos por cualquier misión que pudiese salir en cualquier momento.

Al principio el entrenamiento se torno extraño por los sentimientos que había en cada uno, pero aun así lograron volver a ser el equipo que eran y como si lo hubiese previsto, Kakashi les mostro un pergamino donde le decía que saldrían un par de días por una misión en una de las aldeas cercanas. Naruto estaba emocionado al igual que Sakura, claro que por motivos diferentes. Naruto, porque amaba salir de misión, sintiendo que eso lo acercaba un poco mas a su meta para volverse Hokage, mientras que Sakura, estaba feliz de saber que, por un par de días, estaría con el pelinegro como el equipo que eran. Podrían compartir charlas, practicas o cualquier cosa que surgiera por el camino, esperando arreglar las cosas con él.

Por su parte, Sasuke no estaba para nada contento, pero mas que nada porque al estar fuera de la aldea no podría verla a la Hyuga ni intentar entablar una pequeña conversación con ella. Si bien tenían todo un tiempo por delante, él quería hablar para que de apoco se acostumbrara a su presencia y empezasen lo que no pudieron. Aun así, no pudo hacer mucho ya que una misión era una misión, y si había vuelto para hacer bien las cosas, las haría, ya intentaría hablar con ella al volver de la misión.

La misión era bastante simple para lo que venia acostumbrado, atrapar a un par de ladrones que aterrorizaban una aldea, pero tristemente tuvieron que demorar un día mas por culpa de Naruto. El rubio se había emocionado con la misión, destruyendo una pared de un negocio y el dueño no los dejaba volver hasta que no la arreglaran tal cual estaba antes. En ese tiempo las cosas parecían ser como siempre, incluso había vuelto a hablar tranquilamente con Sakura, aunque seguía con sus monosílabos como respuesta. Aun así, podía notar que su compañera se mostraba mas alegre de lo que la vio en la aldea y él mismo, quiso dejar en el olvido lo ocurrido la otra noche pesando que era lo mejor para todo el equipo siete.

En fin, luego de que dejaran la pared como el dueño del negocio quería, pudieron retomar el regreso a la aldea, llegando como siempre, al horario de la comida. Ahora se encontraban los tres caminando tranquilamente ya que el peliplateado había decidido entregar el informe por todos. Naruto y Sakura caminaban uno a cada lado del pelinegro que lo único que quería era volver a su departamento.

\- Ey Sakura-chan.. – La llamo Naruto mientras llevaba sus manos a la nuca, llevaban rato en silencio y eso le molestaba – ¿Porque no vamos a comer algo..? – Pregunto esperando compartir mas tiempo con la pelirosa.

\- Naruto siempre pensando en comer.. – Dijo con fastidio Sakura – ¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa?

\- Es que la comida de la aldea es riquísima.. – Dijo a modo de defensa Naruto – Y pasamos varios días fuera..

\- Eso fue por tu culpa.. – Dijo Sasuke blanqueando los ojos, y es que era cierto pero su amigo no parecía sentirse responsable de aquello.

\- ¡¿Que dijiste Teme?! – Pregunto molesto Naruto mientras se paraba frente a él, si bien sabia que era su culpa no quería que lo dijera de ese modo y menos cuando lo que hizo fue para impresionar a la pelirosa.

Sasuke estaba por responderle con sarcasmo como siempre, pero se encontró a si mismo sin decir absolutamente nada, al ver quien venia justo de frente, por el mismo camino que él. Podía ver como sonreía tímidamente a lo que el chico que estaba a su lado decía. Le molestaba ver esa sonrisa para otro, pero aun así se alegraba de verla, saber que estaba viva era lo mas importante para él y en toda la misión no pudo dejar de pensar si ella saldría de una misión o no, que fuera peligrosa.

Naruto vio como su compañero no decía nada y se sorprendió que no le respondiera como solía hacer, Sakura que estaba cerca le paso lo mismo. Fue por eso que ambos siguieron con la vista a donde miraba, encontrándose con el equipo ocho que caminaba tranquilamente en dirección contraria a ellos. Sakura, automáticamente cambio el rostro a uno molesto y se cruzo de brazos al ver a la kunoichi del equipo, mientras que Naruto solo sonreía, listo para saludar.

\- EY! – Grito Naruto sacudiendo la mano – Kiba! Shino! Hinata-chan! – Los llamo sorprendiéndolo.

\- Naruto.. puedo escucharte incluso desde la otra punta de la aldea.. – Se quejo Kiba mientras se tapaba con un dedo el oído y se acercaba a los tres.

Shino y Hinata no dijeron nada, pero siguieron al Inuzuka que se había acercado al equipo de Kakashi ya que el grito de Naruto les había llamado la atención.

\- Lo siento Kiba.. – Se disculpo con una sonrisa Naruto – ¿Y que hacían?

\- Volvemos de entrenar.. – Respondió tranquilamente Shino, sin cambiar su tan característica postura.

\- Así es Naruto.. – Respondió Kiba – No podemos dejarnos estar.. ¿ustedes que hacen?

\- Recién volvemos de una misión.. – Les comento Naruto – Así que estábamos por ir a comer.. ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

\- Tu eres el único que piensa en comida Naruto.. – Dijo Sakura enojada, pero no con el rubio sino con la chica que tenia en frente que no había dicho ni una palabra, pero la podía ver sonrojada.

\- Vamos Sakura-chan.. – Dijo Naruto – No seas así.. Es lo mejor volver y comer las delicias de la aldea.. ¿o no Hinata-chan? – Pregunto el rubio mirándola.

Hinata escucho que el Uzumaki la llamaba y rápidamente dio un pequeño saltito ya que no se esperaba que él la notara mientras hablaba con sus compañeros. Trago saliva con dificultad al verse que tenia que responderle y sentía que las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Naruto que esperaba su respuesta, noto que la peliazul estaba algo tensa así que pensó que quizás le había pasado algo así que se acerco un poco a su rostro para verla mejor.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan? – Pregunto Naruto viendo como el rostro de la joven se volvía un rojo vivo.

\- Yo.. Etto.. – Hinata comenzó a dar un paso para atrás por miedo a desmayarse por tenerlo tan cerca- Yo.. No.. No.. Di.. Digo.. Si.. – Tartamudeo.

Sasuke que no había dicho absolutamente nada, se sorprendió de verla de ese modo. Si bien había visto su sonrojo, el rojo de su cara en estos momentos eran increíbles. Pero, sobre todo, se sorprendió del tipo de tartamudeo que había tenido. La podía sentir nerviosa y veía como su respiración era mucho más rápida como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse por la cercanía que había tenido su amigo.

\- _Si.. Naruto-kun confía en usted.. yo.. yo también lo hare.._ – Recordó que le dijo la primera vez que lo defendió con el Kazekage – _Naruto-kun confía en usted.._ – Le había dicho la vez que cenaron en la casa que le prestaron cuando estuvieron en Suna – _Él protegió a Naruto-kun sabiendo que yo estaba por hacer lo que él hizo.._ – Recordó que le comento sobre la muerte de su primo.

Esas pequeñas frases, que en su momento no le dio importancia, ahora tomaban fuerza y entendía porque es que no hablaban en esta época o incluso antes, en la academia. Ella ni lo miraba, así como él, pero el problema estaba en que él solo pensaba en su venganza y ella, ella solo pensaba en su Dobe amigo. Apretó los puños con fuerza al saber que era lo que realmente pasaba en ese momento y ganas de agarrarla del brazo para sacarla de ahí no le faltaban. Quería alejarla de su amigo, que no lo viera e incluso le diría todo lo que sucedería, que entre ellos paso algo que no llego a más, besarla incluso si era necesario para que sintiese lo que en un momento sintieron, porque estaba seguro de que ese sentimiento, esa sensación que sintieron en ese momento, estaban ahí, solo tenía que mostrárselas.

Sakura por su parte sentía ganas de correr, de volver a esa aldea donde estaban alejados de todos, sobre todo, alejar a Sasuke de la Hyuga que ni siquiera lo miraba, pero en cambio él solo parecía tener ojos para ella.

\- Qué bueno que estés bien.. – Dijo Naruto volviendo a su postura relajada, con las manos detrás de la nuca – Aunque deberías ver eso de los tartamudeos.. así no se te entiende cuando hablas..

\- Idiota.. – Dijo Kiba negando con la cabeza cuando vio que su compañera entristecía por sus palabras.

\- En fin.. nosotros iremos a comer si es que quieren venir con nosotros.. – Propuso Naruto sin notar como Sakura apretaba los puños ante la idea.

\- Naruto!.. – Grito la pelirosa – Deja de molestar a los demás con tus ideas..

\- ¿Eh? – La miro confundido el rubio.

\- Se.. Se.. ria lindo.. co.. comer.. todos jun.. juntos.. – Dijo a duras penas Hinata tratando de no tartamudear, pero le era difícil ante la presencia del rubio.

Tristemente, el único que esperaba que la escuchara, fue quien menos caso le hizo. Shino no había dicho nada, pero estaba impresionado, mientras que Kiba no disimulaba su rostro de completa sorpresa por lo que sucedió. No podía creer que su compañera por primera vez se animara a decir algo como eso al rubio y que encima no se había desmallado. Si bien no lo dijo de corrido, pensaba que era un gran avance para ella. Por otro lado, Sasuke quería simplemente golpear al rubio por ignorarla y a la vez agradecerle de que fuera tan idiota por la misma razón, claro que Sakura no pensaba para nada eso y lo último que quería era dejar que ella se acercara al pelinegro. Aun en el fondo de su corazón esperaba que todo lo que le dijo la otra noche, fuera una broma y que tuviese una oportunidad de demostrarle que siempre iba a estar ella para él, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa y agarro a sus dos compañeros por los brazos para llevárselos lejos, lejos del equipo ocho, pero sobre todo para alejar a Sasuke de Hinata.

\- Naruto.. ya te dije.. no molestes a los demás!.. – Dijo arrastrándolos a los dos, la pelirosa – Lo siento.. sigan con lo suyo..

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Naruto pensando que su compañera tenía razón y estaba molestando, pero más que nada, se disculpó porque quería ir con su compañera que ahora lo tomaba del brazo.

Sasuke iba a decir algo mientras era arrastrado, pero al voltear, vio como la peliazul escondía la mirada en su flequillo como si estuviese triste. Noto como el Inuzuka acariciaba su cabeza y un sentimiento posesivo se apodero de él, para soltarse del agarre de su compañera y volver con la peliazul.

\- Sasuke-kun! – Grito Sakura sintiéndose desesperada de que el fuera tras ella.

El pelinegro ignoro el grito, pero no pudo acercarse a la Hyuga ya que noto como una pequeña lagrima caía para perderse en el suelo de la calle. Pronto vio como todo el equipo ocho salía de aquel lugar y como el Inuzuka aprovechaba de abrazar a la peliazul mientras le decía algo al oído que ella solo asintió como respuesta.

\- Teme! – Grito Naruto ahora que Sakura lo había soltado – Vamos..

Sin decir nada, volvió su camino con sus compañeros, molesto de lo que había pasado, pero sobre todo molesto por lo que había descubierto. No solo debía encontrar la forma de hablar con ella, sino que además debía encontrar el modo de enamorarla, de demostrarle lo que realmente podía llegar a sentir por él, para que se olvidara de su amigo.

Los días que le siguieron a lo sucedido esa tarde, no fueron para nada alegres para el Uchiha. No había vuelto a ver a la Hyuga por ningún lado y estaba casi seguro de que lo evitaba, no a él que parecía ser invisible a sus ojos sino a su amigo que por desgracia todo el tiempo estaba con él, al igual que la pelirosa que cuando podía trataba de invadir su espacio personal, a pesar de haberle dejado en claro que no la veía de la forma que ella esperaba.

Por su parte, Hinata efectivamente evitaba al Uzumaki con todo su ser. Lo dicho el otro día le había costado la vida y media y el rubio con su indiferencia había matado aquello en segundos. Su amigo había tratado de consolarla diciéndole que había sido valiente al decir aquello, pero ella solo se sentía una tonta, una débil por no poder hacer que él la notara.

Evitarlo fue bastante fácil ya que esos días sola se había hecho casi una rutina, solía amanecer en el hospital, junto a su primo, salía cuando comenzaban a revisarlo para no entorpecer el proceso de recuperación, volviendo a esa casa que hace años dejo de ser su hogar, salir de nuevo una vez se encontraba aseada y cambiada, a la florería de los Yamanaka, volviéndose en esos pocos días muy cercana a la rubia que solía hablarle alegremente todo el tiempo. Le había tomado un cariño especial a su compañera ya que esperaba algún día poder ser tan segura como ella siempre se mostraba. Y luego de sus pequeñas charlas, volvía al hospital si es que no había entrenamiento, sino volvía al hospital, después de los mismos. Así fueron casi dos semanas, cuando el ultimo día, mientras llevaba un ramo de girasoles como todos los días, vio como la enfermera que lo cuidaba ese día salía con una sonrisa.

Esta, cuando la vio llegar como todos los días con las flores, se acerco a darles las buenas noticias.

\- Creo que esto te alegrara.. – Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa inmensa en el rostro.

\- ¿Que.. que sucedió? – Pregunto Hinata nerviosa de lo que le pudiese decir.

\- Pensamos que estaría una semana más.. – Dijo honestamente ya que eso eran los pronósticos de la Hokage – Pero imagino que tus flores y tu presencia hicieron que despertara..

\- ¿Nii.. Nii-san despertó? – Dijo feliz Hinata, era lo noticia que venia esperando desde el primer día que lo vio en esa habitación.

\- Así es.. – Asintió con la cabeza la enfermera – ¿Quieres pasar a verlo?

Hinata escucho aquello y la felicidad se borro de su rostro, no quería molestarlo apenas abría los ojos. Estaba segura de que no la querría ahí como no la quería en su vida, el miedo de que sucediera eso le recorrió todo el cuerpo y opto por alejarse de ahí, era lo mejor, lo mejor para él y debía seguir con su recuperación.

\- Yo.. Etto.. – Dijo Hinata dando un paso para atrás – Re.. recordé que tengo algo que hacer.. – Mintió débilmente – ¿Po.. Podría agregarle los girasoles por mí? – Pregunto mientras estiraba el brazo para que los tomara.

La enfermera se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de la pequeña, cuando todos los días esperaba paciente por estar con su primo. Quiso pensar que efectivamente tenia cosas que hacer así que opto por hacerle el favor de aquello.

\- Claro.. yo lo hago – Dijo la enfermera tomando las flores – Le diré que tú se las dejaste..

\- Po.. Por favor.. – Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza – No le diga nada..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto la enfermera.

\- Es.. es complicado.. – Esta vez, Hinata no mentía. Realmente era complicada su relación hasta tal punto que una parte de ella creía que él la quería muerta.

\- Bien.. – Respondió la enfermera, sabiendo que no debía meterse en problemas ajenos.

Hinata agradeció su ayuda y salió rápidamente del hospital antes de que su primo notara que estaba ahí, no por nada era un genio y ya se lo podía imaginar sabiendo que ella se encontraba ahí molestándolo como siempre, poniendo en riesgo su recuperación.

La enfermera volvió a la habitación donde el Hyuga no le prestaba atención ya que solo miraba el florero que estaba sobre una mesa de noche. Podía ver un montón de girasoles, algunos altos otros mas bajos, pero todos bien cuidados y acomodados de tal forma que armaban un hermoso adorno floral.

Tan perdido estaba en esas flores que cuando se percato de la presencia de la enfermera, fue cuando colocaba mas girasoles sin mucha ceremonia.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo por molestarlo – Dejaron esto para ti así que vine a ponerlos en agua..

\- ¿Quien fue? – Pregunto el castaño de cabellos largos.

\- No puedo decirlo.. – Respondió saliendo de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.

Una vez solo, volvió a ver todos los girasoles, y por la cantidad, podía decir que todos los días le habían traído unos cuantos.

\- ¿Sera..? – Se pregunto en voz alta Neji.

Luego de que despertara el Hyuga y le dieran el alta, los días pasaron bastante rápido, aunque dentro del complejo Hyuga siempre parecía ir a otra velocidad el tiempo. Para Neji, volver y permitirse entrenar con su tío era algo agotador como a la vez, estimulante. Se sentía como si fuera importante que lo entrenara y solo podía mantenerle el ritmo para no hacerle perder el tiempo, claro que en mas de una ocasión se encontró distraído por esperar cruzarse con su prima. No la menor, que la veía bastante seguido en algunos entrenamientos, sino a la mayor, pero parecía que solamente lo evitaba. Salía muy temprano de la mansión y volvía tarde, mas de una vez comenzó a sentir la preocupación de que no llegara, pero cuando intentaba salir a buscarla sin que nadie se diera cuenta, ella aparecía, pero con un simple y rápido saludo, huía de él. Una horrible sensación de que ella le tuviese miedo se comenzó a apoderar de él cuando con bastante enojo, su prima menor le comento que esos días que estuvo en el hospital, Hinata no se había separado de él, mas que cuando las enfermeras se lo pedían.

Sabia que tenia que hablar con ella, pero no encontraba el momento y había descubierto una increíble y molesta habilidad de su prima y era que era completamente capas de desaparecer dentro de la aldea sin dejar un rastro de que la vieran.

Pero todo eso se terminaría, luego de casi dos semanas en las que lo evito completamente, decidió que ese día no la perdería de vista y hablarían, le gustara o no, hablarían. Porque ella no tenia porque haber dormido en un frio hospital para cuidarlo y menos cuando él había hecho lo que hizo.

Por su parte, Sasuke que se había cansado de ser ignorado y hasta evitado por culpa de su compañero, decidió que ya había llegado a su límite. No la había podido ver si quiera en el hospital porque ya habían dado de alta al Hyuga, pero lo peor era que ella parecía desaparecer del radar de todos. Esperando no ser encontrada por nadie, empezaba a creer que no solo se escondía de Naruto sino de alguien más.

Buscándola por los techos, sin llamar la atención de ningún ninja, vio como una persona que parecía desesperada, corría por la aldea en lo que parecía ser una búsqueda. Reconoció rápidamente de quien se trataba y le sorprendió la forma casi desesperada de encontrar a esa persona que creía que buscaba. Lo vio pasar por una calle cualquiera como si siguiera un rastro y perderse por otras calles más. Como si fuese un espía, de uno de los callejones de esa misma calle, una peliazul asomo su cabeza, viendo a donde se había ido corriendo el otro ninja. Sonrió sabiendo que el destino volvía a jugarle a su favor para verla y se dijo a si mismo que ese mismo día empezaría su plan de acercarse a ella. Aun no era un plan exacto, pero improvisaría sobre la marcha una vez que lograra, aunque sea, hablar con ella.

Cuando quiso bajar del techo para encararla, vio como la peliazul daba un paso casi asustada y como si fuera un rayo, se perdió entre los techos, corriendo rumbo a los bosques. Ahora entendía porque no la encontraba ya que se escondía en la inmensa arboleda que había en la aldea. Le siguió rápidamente el paso sorprendiéndose de su velocidad, pero lo cierto es que esa cualidad, ya lo había sorprendido el primer día que emprendieron el camino a Suna donde por su enojo, había ido a una velocidad que pensó que ella no lograría mantener.

Por otro lado, Hinata, como venia siendo costumbre esos días, había salido muy temprano de la mansión esperando no cruzarse con nadie, pero su primo le había ganado y le había impedido el paso. Temió escuchar lo que venia evitando todo ese tiempo, pero como si la salvara, su padre pidió hablar con él, dándole tiempo de escapar de ahí. Tristemente, la charla de su padre y su primo no fue tan larga que a los minutos ya lo tenia persiguiéndola por toda la aldea. Decidió esconde lo mas que pudo su chacra, cuando se metió a un callejón y perdiéndolo por unos instantes, aprovecho para esconderse en los bosques donde hasta ahora no la había buscado.

Luego de unos minutos cuando pensó que nadie la seguía, noto apenas un ruido de una rama que no era a causa suya, agradecía sus entrenamientos con sus compañeros ya que le permitía saber, escuchar y sentir cosas como esas. Trato de sacar la mayor ventaja que podía y se escondió detrás de un árbol bastante grueso, apoyando su espalda en el tronco y dejándose caer sentada para regularizar su respiración.

Sintió los pasos mucho más cerca de donde estaba y se llevo ambas manos a la boca para no hacer ningún ruido.

Sasuke dejo de correr cuando sintió que ella hacia lo mismo. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos y empezó a caminar a paso tranquilo hasta que detrás de un árbol, noto unas sandalias ninja negras que cubrían unos delicados y cuidados pies.

Detuvo sus pasos y solo soltó una palabra.

\- Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke escuchando como la peliazul contenía la respiración como si de ese modo fuera invisible.

 **/_ /**

 **¡POR FIN! ¿Como están? ¿Que tal todo? Yo aquí.. sé que les falle con el cap ayer ii lo estoy subiendo hoy lunes.. es mas estoy editando esta parte a las 8 de la mañanita.. perdón! Mil perdón.. tuve trabajo todo el fin de semana, de día ii de noche ii no pude darme tiempo de subirlo al cap.. tendría que haberlo dejado subido el viernes antes de todo lo complicado ii de ultima el domingo lo publicaba pero me colgué entre una cosa ii otras.. igual no paso taaaaanto tiempo xD Bueno que les puedo decir?.. mmm.. espero que su semanita haya sido hermosa, divina ii productiva en todo los sentidos.. la mía fue movidita con el mundial.. con los pedidos del día del padre.. puff.. yo solo quería estar frente a mi compu escribiendo xD Bueno me dejo de dramas.. espero que les gustara el cap de hoy.. me quedo medio larguito.. igual se que no les molesta.. eso me lo dejaron ya claro jejejej..**

 **Bueno, como vengo diciendo en esta especie de segunda parte, quizás puede que quede un poco de lado lo de las arenas del tiempo por razones obvias pero volverán.. como los retos de las madres que no importa los años que tengas siempre vuelve.. si es porque no te pusiste una campera en pleno invierno.. porque salis con el cabello mojado.. porque no dejas de recomendar una película hace 10 cap.. por lo que sea xD (todos saben de qué peli hablo xD)**

 **En fin.. Siempre aclaro, por si hay errores (u horrores) que no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. Aunque ahora con el jutsu prohibido saben que puedo hacer lo que quiera *muajaja***

 **Bueno, me dejo de tonterías ii voy con los saluditos de la semana..**

 **Nana! Que bueno que te pareció tierna esa parte.. esa era la intención ii me alegro de haberla conseguido.. veremos cómo toma Sakura, el interés de sasuke por Hinata.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Yue Yuna! Que bueno que te guste el fic.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Mel Blackstone! Me alegra que te guste la historia! ii yo te agradezco a vos por leer mi historia.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Ya veremos qué es lo que hay en el corazón de nuestra Hinata xD ii la verdad que no es por mala pero a mí tampoco me gusta Sakura, no me gusta tanto la verdad.. ii creo que todos los que estamos en este shippeo creemos que Sasuke ii Hinata serian hermosos juntos xD Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Qué lindo que te gusten mis ideas.. si veo que le sucede a algunos más, seguro público más historias que tengo.. ii espero cumplir con las expectativas de interesante porque a veces lo que es interesante para uno, no lo es para otro xD espero que guste aun la historia.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Comenzamos bien las dos.. a mi tampoco me gusta socializar ii por eso la verdad que la paso mal en los cumpleaños pero no puedo evitarlos.. el día que no se me ofendan o que entiendan que prefiero estar en mi casa, con una mantita ii la computadora, seré feliz xD jejeje.. ii de regalo le termine dando una campera a mi papá xD por suerte le gusto.. Bueno.. de a poco nos vamos metiendo en la segunda parte de la historia ii espero que guste como va.. sabes? El día que haya wifi en el infierno yo ya me instalo ahí nomás ii escribo tranquila jejeje no suelten todavía la ira sobre mii ii guárdenla un poquitito mas xD ii en honor al título, si volverán ii te aseguro que no serán con buenas intenciones xD Sobre tus ideas.. mmmmm.. siguiente tema! xD Es la segunda semana que no te hacen bullying porque me llego completo el mensaje jejeje.. Creo que somos muy parecida ii me da pena por vos xD porque también soy pésima fans de Naruto porque no lo termine (viste que siempre lo aclaro) pero la wiki me ayuda a no confundirme o por lo menos no tanto.. Que bueno que mi historia te atrapo de tal forma que no sos una lectora fantasma y te tomas tus buenos minutos para dejarme las review que me encantan porque son bien amplias y me gusta charlar xD así escribiendo me desenvuelvo mejor que cara a cara jejeje.. Con respecto a tus exámenes espero no haya sido para tanto ii que todo saliera bien.. seguiré mandándote mucha fuerza ii mucha suerte!**

 **Con respecto a los propósitos.. si la verdad que no se porque insisto xD el placer de saber que acumulo en negativos xD Aguante el #TeamSolterasForever jejeje yo si o si tendré dos gatitos como mínimo ii tengo sus nombres listos xD En fin.. De verdad muchas gracias por los minutos que me dedicas no solo a leerme sino a escribirme.. a mi me pasa como a vos.. tengo el cap anterior abierto, las review y el Word para responderte ii tratando de no olvidarme de nada aunque creo que si me olvido para no atosigarte jejeje..**

 **Bueno.. suerte con los exámenes ii nos estaremos leyendo el domingo que viene sin falta! Que tengas una hermosa semana ii como siempre muchas gracias por la review!**

 **Sandy! Yo.. no sé por qué pero el infierno me lo imagino con todos mis amigos xD jejej siempre decimos que ahí iremos a parar jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw! La verdad que dentro de este shippeo nunca dejamos como buena a Sakura.. es más tengo uno en el que no queda para nada bien xD ii de que parte de argentina sos? Yo de Salta xD Es re loco ver que alguien me lee de mi país xD ii yo para acordarme del día del padre ii el de la madre me guio por las propagandas que me avisan por suerte xD Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Vos te emocionas con lo que falta ii yo me emociono con los cap que tengo para publicar xD Solo espero que gusten.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Ya hacía un mes que estaba en este nuevo pasado, un pasado totalmente distinto para él ya que a estas alturas estaba entrenando con el Sannin pero no se arrepentía del camino que ahora estaba tomando. Se podía decir que se sentía bastante cómodo en esta época y ver cosas que antes no había visto era mucho mejor que estarse escondiendo en cualquier laboratorio donde el Sannin hacia sus experimentos.

Según le había comentado su sensei, la serpiente estaba muerta y eso era lo mejor, lo mejor para esta época y lo mejor para evitar problemas en un futuro. Solo quedaba destruir los laboratorios que tenia por distintos lugares y liberar a toda esa gente que tenia encerrado. Sabia que eso era algo de lo que debía hablar con la Hokage, pero ahora su mente estaba en otra cosa. En sus pensamientos solo había una cosa que, desde que llego, no había logrado avanzar siquiera un poco.

Durante todo este tiempo, intento cruzarla de manera casual, tratando de llamar su atención o intentando hablar algo con ella, pero cada día, parecía que desaparecía de la aldea, huyendo de él o mas bien huyendo de su tonto y Dobe amigo. Desde ese día en que no habían podido comer juntos ya que su compañera decidió no molestar al equipo ocho y el rubio decidió ignorarla completamente en un momento que sabía le había costado mucho decir lo que dijo, no la había podido ver. Lo evitaba al rubio, de eso estaba seguro, pero él no tenia la culpa, el problema estaba en que cada vez que daba un paseo solitario, su amigo decidía apareces y de esa forma sabia que ya no la vería en todo el día.

Ver la forma en la cual desaparecía del radar de todos en momentos en el que el rubio paseaba por las calles de la aldea, le hizo entender que no solo debía encontrar la forma de hablar con ella sino que, además, tenía que buscar la forma de hacer que su atención se volviera a él, que lo mirara y se olvidara del Uzumaki que parecía ser mas idiota de lo que lo recordaba.

Trato de pensar un plan para acercarse, pero todo parecía ser imposible desde que su compañero había decidido volverse su sombra y no dejarlo solo, incluso su compañera parecía tener la misma idea que el rubio y siempre se encontraban en las calles de la aldea como siameses por no separarse nunca. Molesto por toda esa situación, un día decidió que eso cambiara, con plan o sin plan haría lo que fuera para hablar con ella y lo primero que hizo fue despistar a sus dos compañeros para que no lo molestaran durante el día.

Esa mañana, se despertó seguro de lo que haría y saliendo de su casa antes de que sus compañeros llegaran, comenzó a buscarla por las calles de la aldea. Parecía que se la había tragado la tierra así que decidió tomar algo de altura para así encontrarla mejor. Sabia que en el hospital ya no la vería porque el Hyuga había sido dado de alta pero aun así le quedaba bastante aldea por recorrer para encontrarla.

Sin llamar la atención de ningún ninja, corrió por los techos, hasta que algo llamo su atención. Podía ver al recuperado Hyuga correr por las calles de la aldea como si desesperadamente buscara a alguien. Lo siguió, bastante intrigado de lo que sucedía hasta que lo vio detenerse en una calle, podía verlo como miraba a todos lados como si estuviese buscando algún rastro o algo que le dijera donde seguir con su búsqueda. Volvió a ver como empezaba a correr de nuevo y quiso seguirlo, pero de uno de los callejones que estaba en esa misma calle, vio asomarse una cabellera azulada que la reconocería fuera donde fuera.

Vio como la Hyuga que llevaba días buscando, asomaba apenas su cabeza por un costado mirando por donde el otro ninja se había ido. La sintió suspirar como si se hubiese librado de algo y cuando quiso bajar del techo para hablarle, vio como su rostro se espantaba y empezaba a correr por todos los techos, con un rumbo fijo a los bosques de la aldea. Ahora entendía porque no la encontraba por ningún lado, se desaparecía en los bosques donde seguramente escondía su chacra para no ser encontrada.

Por su parte, Hinata se sentía cada vez más como una prófuga dentro de su propia aldea y todo desde el momento en que su primo había despertado. Al principio solo lo evitaba dentro de la mansión, pero hubo un día, que luego de un entrenamiento con su hermanita, él parecía buscarla por todas partes. Comenzó a irse bien temprano para no verlo y volvía prácticamente a la hora de la cena para no cruzarlo. No es que no lo quisiera, es solo que tenia tanto miedo de que él se molestara por haberlo ido a visitar al hospital cuando estaba inconsciente, tenía miedo de que él aun la odiara y no tenia intenciones de enfrentarlo o de escuchar palabras tan duras como alguna vez tuvo para ella.

Por suerte, lograba evadirlo siempre que salía temprano de la casa, pero justo ese día su primo había decidido sorprenderla. Sin hacer un ruido, se escabullo por los pasillos de la mansión para salir como siempre, pero se lo había encontrado justo antes de que pudiese salir por la puerta principal. Al principio se quedo dura y con una clara mirada de terror, terror por lo que le podría decir. Lo vio dar un paso en su dirección y con terror ella dio un paso para atrás, pero por suerte, quizás sin siquiera saberlo, su padre la había salvado, pidiendo hablar con su primo de manera urgente. Neji no pudo negarse a ello y fue su momento perfecto y oportuno para escapar como lo venía haciendo los últimos días.

Corrió por toda la aldea, pero su primo logro alcanzarla, podía sentirlo como prácticamente le pisaba los talones y fue por eso que intento esconderse en uno de los callejones más cercanos a los bosques de la aldea para así correr hasta ellos. Logro despistarlo por unos instantes y aprovechándose de aquello, hizo el camino que ya venia siendo bastante conocido para ella.

Llego a meterse bien profundo en el bosque, pero pronto sintió un pequeño ruido de una rama quebrándose y supo enseguida que no era ella la que lo provoco, tenia a alguien corriendo detrás de ella, pero estaba tan aterrada que no se podía dar el tiempo de analizar el chacra que venía pisándole los talones. Desesperada por ya no saber a dónde ir, decidió que intentaría esconderse en uno de los gigantescos arboles del lugar.

Escondiéndose detrás de un árbol bastante grueso, apoyo su espalda en el tronco y se dejo caer sentada mientras normalizaba su respiración, pero pronto sintió unos pasos, muy cerca suyo que la alarmaron, rápidamente se tapó la boca para no hacer ningún ruido y rogo por todos los cielos no ser encontrada.

Por su parte, Sasuke había dejado de correr en el momento en que sintió que el chacra de la peliazul, repentinamente desaparecía. Sabia que lo estaba escondiendo a propósito así que decidió caminar tranquilamente por donde lo había sentido por ultima vez. Llevo sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzó a recorrer los árboles que había en el lugar hasta que detrás de uno, noto unas sandalias ninjas negras que cubrían unos delicados y cuidados pies.

Sonrió ladinamente al saber que la había encontrado, pero al detener sus pasos, dijo una única palabra que sorprendió.

\- Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke escuchando como la peliazul contenía la respiración como si de ese modo fuera invisible.

Lentamente, Sasuke volteo a ver a un ninja que recién llegaba. Se lo podía ver agitado por lo que seguramente había estado corriendo desde temprano buscando a la persona que ahora se encontraba escondida muy cerca suyo.

Neji había corrido por toda la aldea buscando desesperadamente a su prima para que hablaran de una vez por todas. Por un momento pensó que la había alcanzado, pero como si fuera por arte de magia, le había perdido el rastro, haciendo que de nuevo la buscara a ciegas. Si bien podían usan el Byakugan para encontrarla, lo cierto es que tenían prohibido usarlo dentro de la aldea o del complejo Hyuga sin una razón de fuerza mayor, fue por eso que era prácticamente imposible dar con ella, pero por unos pequeños segundos, la había sentido correr hasta el bosque, siendo el único lugar que no se le había ocurrido buscar pensando que no se animaría a un lugar así.

Por desgracia, cuando llego a donde pensó que encontraría a su prima, solo pudo ver al menor de los Uchiha, que se encontraba parado en medio de muchos arboles y que ahora la llamaba como si entre ellos alguna vez hubiese habido alguna conversación.

Ignorándolo por completo se dispuso a salir de aquel lugar para buscar a quien realmente deseaba encontrar, pero las palabras del pelinegro lo detuvieron de nuevo.

\- Pensé que los Hyugas eran mas educados.. – Dijo Sasuke con burla.

\- No tengo nada que hablar contigo.. – Dijo Neji en tono serio mientras se daba media vuelta para irse.

\- Claro.. solo me sorprendía ver tantos Hyugas por estos bosques.. – Dijo Sasuke imitándolo, tenía la sensación de que la peliazul lo evitaba y quería asegurarse de aquello.

\- ¿Viste a alguien más por aquí? – Pregunto Neji volviéndolo a ver.

\- Oh.. ahora si parece que tienes algo que hablar conmigo.. – Dijo Sasuke mirándolo desde el hombro.

Neji apretó los puños con fuerza por las palabras del Uchiha, le había devuelto el golpe verbal en apenas segundos y él ahora se encontraba con un dilema, podía irse de aquel lugar sin decir ni una palabra y buscar a ciegas a su prima o podía guardarse su orgullo y preguntar por donde la había visto.

\- Si buscas a tu prima.. – Dijo Sasuke sin necesidad de que el Hyuga le dijera algo – Se fue para la cascada.. – Dijo señalando con el dedo al lugar.

Neji no dijo nada más y salió rumbo a donde el Uchiha había señalado. No sabia si era cierto o no, pero era mejor eso que volver a perder el rastro de su prima que parecía evitarlo con todo su ser. Sasuke por su parte vio que el Hyuga salía rápidamente de donde se encontraban y sonrió sabiendo lo molesto que estaría después cuando supiese que todo era una mentira, aun así logro descubrir que efectivamente la peliazul se escondía de su primo además de su rubio amigo, ahora la cuestión era saber por qué cuando la había visto tan dolida y desesperada por él en el hospital o cuando sabia lo que ella lo quería en el tiempo del que vino. Volteo a verla y la encontró gateando por el suelo, tratando de desaparecer de aquel lugar, sin hacer el menor ruido mientras él hablaba con su primo.

Tosió para nada disimulado y noto como la Hyuga se quedaba congelada en su lugar y con miedo volteaba para ver detrás de ella, por encima de su hombro, para ver quien era el que la había descubierto.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

\- Yo.. Etto.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras se volteaba y quedaba sentada sobre la fría tierra – So.. Solo pasaba por.. por aquí.. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Eres pésima mintiendo.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Por qué te escondes de tu primo?

\- No.. No me es.. Escondo de él.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se paraba de su lugar y se sacudía la tierra de los pantalones.

\- Repito.. eres pésima mintiendo.. – Volvió a decir Sasuke mientras se apoyaba en el árbol – Si no te escondes de él.. ¿Por qué te busca casi con desesperación?

Hinata bajo la mirada mientras se llevaba la mano derecha al brazo izquierdo a modo de abrazo para darse fuerza. La situación era bastante complica de por sí y nunca pensó que se encontraría en medio del bosque hablando con el Uchiha cuando nunca en su vida habían hablado antes.

\- Si no quieres que te encuentre.. – Dijo Sasuke guardando las manos en el bolsillo y salía del lugar – Sera mejor irnos de aquí.. estoy seguro de que se dará cuenta de que mentí sobre tu ubicación..

La peliazul levanto la mirada para ver a su compañero y se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que hacer, si bien se podía ir y no seguir ni al Uchiha ni a su primo, sentía que de alguna forma le debía una al pelinegro por cubrirla sin siquiera ser nada de ella.

Cuando estuvo a punto de decirle algo, el Uchiha ya había empezado a caminar en dirección contraria a la de su primo y rápidamente se apresuró en hablarle.

\- E.. Espere Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata siguiéndolo, miro una ultima vez a donde su primo se había ido y suspirando trato de alcanzar a su compañero de academia – ¿A.. A donde vamos? – Pregunto con cuidado.

\- Supongo que lo más lejos de la cascada.. – Dijo Sasuke sonriendo de que ella lo siguiera – Hay un lugar tranquilo que conozco dentro del bosque..

\- Bi.. Bien.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa de estarlo molestando con sus cosas.

Sin siquiera correr, dándole la oportunidad de no ser detectados, llegaron hasta otra parte de los bosques donde había varias dianas de tiro que se veían algo viejas y bastantes usadas, se podían ver las marcas en la madera donde seguramente habían sido incrustados varios kunai o shuriken, además de la pintura algo vieja por lo desgastada que se veía. Hinata vio como su compañero se sentaba sobre la raíz de un inmenso árbol con su rodilla flexionada, descansando sobre ella sus brazos mientras no parecía mirar a nada en particular. Se preguntaba cómo es que había descubierto un lugar así pero por nerviosismo no se atrevía a hablarle.

Por su parte, Sasuke la observo desde que habían llegado a ese lugar. Era el lugar donde entrenaba su hermano y casi nadie lo conocía ni iba por esa zona así que supuso que el primo de la peliazul no los buscaría por ahí. Aun no estaba del todo seguro de como entablar una conversación con ella ya que eran unos completos desconocidos, pero aun así buscaría el modo de que ella se acostumbrase a su presencia, no quería presionarla porque suponía que no lograría nada con aquello pero tampoco es alguien que se caracterizaba por tener paciencia.

Tan metido estaba en su dilema personal que nunca supo cuando ella se sentó a un costado de él, pero con una distancia por demás prudente.

\- Es.. Es bonito el.. el lugar.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de decir algo, pero no sabía que era lo mejor en la situación que se encontraba.

\- ¿Me dirás porque estabas evitando a tu primo? – Pregunto Sasuke ignorando su comentario, tenia la duda de que pasaba para que las cosas fueran de esa forma, la suponía feliz y contenta sin separarse del Hyuga.

\- Yo.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras llevaba sus rodillas al pecho y se abrazaba a si misma – Su.. Supongo que tengo.. miedo.. – Dijo soltando un suspiro, no entendía porque le comentaba algo su compañero cuando no debería molestarlo con sus problemas, pero había algo en su presencia y en su voz que hizo que no pudiera evitarlo.

\- ¿De qué? – La miro curioso mientras arqueaba una ceja, realmente le intrigaba que sucedía dentro de ese clan.

\- Nii.. Nii-san.. él.. me odia.. – Dijo con voz quebrada Hinata – Te.. Temo que.. que me lo diga en la cara..

\- Si te odiara no estaría buscándote como te busca.. – Dijo Sasuke – Si su odio es por ese sello, no debería agarrárselo contigo..

\- No.. No es solo eso.. – Dijo Hinata con dolor – Ese sello no solo divide mi familia.. sino.. sino que hace que ellos en cierta forma estén o.. obligados a servirnos.. Por.. Por esa obligación fue que ma.. mataron a mi tío.. al padre de Nii-san.. yo.. yo entiendo que me odie.. pero.. pero eso no lo hace menos.. doloroso..

\- ¿Que tienes que ver con esa muerte? – Pregunto curioso el Uchiha.

\- A.. a mi trataron de se.. secuestras y ma.. Mataron al sujeto.. – Comento Hinata – Pe.. Pero después pidieron que se pagara esa muerte co.. Con otra y.. y mi tío se sacrifico..

\- ¿Por eso es que te odia? – Dijo Sasuke sorprendido de lo que sucedía dentro de ese clan, claro que el suyo no era el ejemplo de bondad pero parecía que siempre hay cosas peores, los secretos y tramullos que se hacían dentro de los clanes o de la mismísima aldea, le daba una idea de como jugaban con las vidas de todos.

\- Si.. – Dijo con pena Hinata – A.. Además.. Se.. se supone que es de la rama secundaria siendo un genio.. mientras que yo soy la vergüenza del clan siendo la heredera.. incluso mi hermanita es mejor que yo.. por.. por eso padre los entrena a ellos.. mientras que a mi me mando con Kurenai-sensei desde pequeña..

Sasuke escucho todo aquello y se sorprendió de que compartiera tanto, pero a la vez la podía ver bien afligida. Recordaba apenas de un Hyuga que había muerto por el bien de la aldea, pero ahora entendía que había sido más bien por el bien del clan Hyuga, podía entender que cada clan tenía sus cosas sucias, pero en ese tiempo era apenas un niño y no había preguntado más del tema, suponía que ese asunto, era del que le hablaba la peliazul y lo entendía más claro. Él mejor que nadie sabía lo que podía hacer el odio en alguien y mas cuando la muerte envolvía todo ese odio.

No solo eso le quedo claro, sino que también la entendía con el sentirse menos que un hermano, que tu hermano sea mejor que uno en todo, pero claro que en su caso su hermano era mayor que él y hasta en cierta forma era entendible que fuera mejor, en cambio para ella la cosa era distinta por competir con una hermana pequeña.

\- Si así piensas entonces ellos ganan.. – Dijo Sasuke sin mirarla, sabía que había participado en la guerra y si sobrevivió no fue por estar escondida, suponía que algo de fuerza debía tener pero aun así no se lo podía decir de esa forma, tenia que buscar la forma de que ella sola descubriera que podía ser fuerte.

\- Su.. supongo.. – Dijo con pena Hinata – U..Uchiha-san.. ¿po.. porque me ayudo?

\- No lo se.. – Mintió el pelinegro – ¿Te molesta acaso?.. Si quieres puedo ir y decirle que estas aquí.. – Dijo fingiendo ofenderse.

\- No.. No por favor.. – Pidió Hinata con miedo – Yo aun.. no.. no sabría qué hacer..

\- No lo podrás evitar por siempre.. – Dijo Sasuke – Tendrías que hablar con él..

\- No es el primero en decírmelo.. – Dijo Hinata suspirando – Pu.. Puede ser que tengan razón.. Quizás ya.. ya es tiempo de hablar co.. con él.. So.. Solo espero que no sea muy duro.. escucharlo decir que.. que me odia..

\- Apostaría que no te odia.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo la verdad, si el Hyuga había dado su vida por ella, era obvio que no la odia.

\- Es.. Espero que tenga razón.. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora Hinata.

Luego de decir eso, ambos quedaron en silencio disfrutando de la tranquilidad de la mañana. Parecía ser un día agradable donde todo sería tranquilo, Hinata estaba aprovechando de la paz que transmitía el lugar, a la vez que le sorprendía lo cómoda que se sentía con el Uchiha. Podía hasta compararlo cuando estaba en silencio con su amigo Shino, ya que no eran de hablar demasiado los dos, pero Sasuke le daba otro tipo de tranquilidad que no sabía cómo descifrarla. Decidió no darle importancia a aquello y solo disfrutar de los pequeños rayos de sol que se abrían pasos entre las ramas de los árboles.

Por su parte Sasuke podía disfrutar de la compañía de la peliazul después de tanto tiempo. Sentía que hace mucho que no compartía su tiempo con ella, los dos solos y le agradaba la sensación de volverla a tener cerca, saber que tenían todo un futuro por delante donde se aseguraría de que permaneciera a su lado, era lo único que podía sacarle una sonrisa sincera. La podía ver cómo, sea el momento que sea, ella seguía dándole su espacio y tampoco lo invadía ni con preguntas ni tratando de hablar mas de lo normal. Solo la veía, ahí sentada a un costado de él, disfrutando del día y seguramente pensando en lo que pasaría con su primo.

La tranquilidad que se transmitían mutuamente, hacía que perdieran la noción del tiempo, hasta que pequeños sonidos de sus estómagos, les recordó que debían estar cerca de la hora del almuerzo y debían ir a comer algo. Hinata se avergonzó y rogo por todos los cielos de que el Uchiha no la hubiese escuchado ya que eso seria lo mas vergonzoso que le podía pasar, por suerte, el Uchiha estaba igual y ni se había fijado en el ruido que hizo la peliazul.

\- Cr.. Creo que es me.. mejor volver.. – Dijo Hinata con un pequeño rubor en el rostro.

Sasuke no quería irse ya que se encontraba demasiado cómodo con ella, pero era cierto de que su estómago no podía mentir y tampoco quería invadirla a la primera, sino que ya tendría el tiempo de hacer de que ella se acostumbre a él.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Sasuke parándose para salir del lugar – Sera mejor salir de estos bosques..

Hinata solo asintió y siguió al Uchiha que marcaba el camino para volver a las calles de la aldea. Caminaron tranquilamente hasta que por fin salieron de la inmensa arboleda, volviendo a las calles transitadas por todos los aldeanos que iban de paseo, saliendo de sus trabajos o simplemente saliendo a comer por ahí afuera.

Sasuke, que no estaba prestando atención a su camino, pensó que quizás podría invitarla a comer para pasar un poco mas de tiempo con ella. Estuvo a punto de proponerle aquello cuando la vio detenerse por completo y sus ojos se abrieron mas de lo normal, con una clara expresión de sorpresa y miedo. Siguió con la vista, lo que veía, encontrando al Hyuga que venia de frente a ellos y que ahora caminaba hacia ellos. Vio como la peliazul daba un paso para atrás, con intenciones de salir.

\- Dijiste que era tiempo de que hablaran.. – Dijo Sasuke deteniéndola.

\- Pe.. Pero.. – Comenzó a decir nerviosa Hinata mientras lo veía.

Neji había perdido la esperanza de encontrar a su prima en ese momento luego de que no la encontró donde el Uchiha le había dicho, pero aun así la había buscado por los alrededores, hasta que acepto que no la encontraría por ahí. Camino pensando donde podría estar ahora que no estaba en el bosque o si no la encontraba en todo el día, pensar donde la podría ver al día siguiente para hablar. Suponiendo que ya no la vería, camino por las calles de la aldea sin rumbo fijo, pero la encontró junto al mismo chico que le había dicho donde estaba. Vio como el rostro de su prima se desfiguraba con solo verlo y aquello le molestaba, comenzó a acercarse a ella sin importarle con quien estuviese y solo vio como ella trataba de retroceder, pero el Uchiha parecía que la detuvo dándole tiempo a él para acercarse.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji parándose frente a ella.

\- Nii.. Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata sintiendo que su saliva se volvía piedras al pasarla por su garganta.

Sin decirle absolutamente nada más, Neji la tomo del brazo y la llevo a otro lado para por fin hablar de una vez por todas de lo que había pasado en el examen, de lo que le había dicho el líder del clan cuando perdió contra Naruto y sobre todo de lo que ella hizo al estar con él, cuidándolo, en el hospital a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos. Sasuke vio como el Hyuga se llevaba a la peliazul, pero, aunque le molestara la manera en que se la llevo, sabia que lo mejor era que entre ellos hablaran para arreglar las cosas. De esa forma, sabia que ahora solo se escondería de su amigo y sería más fácil dar con ella en la aldea para volverla a ver.

Sin decir nada más, volvió a caminar para su departamento donde buscaría algo de comer, sin darse cuenta de que una rubia de larga cabellera, que pasaba por ahí a entregar unos ramos de flores, había visto y presenciado todo aquello sorprendiéndose de lo sucedido, a la vez que ya sabia lo primero que le preguntaría a la peliazul cuando la cruzara.

Ya alejados de aquel lugar y de todos, Neji detuvo sus pasos cuando vio que no había nadie más por los alrededores que los molestaran mientras ellos hablaban. Podía sentir como su prima temblaba apenas por su arrebato, pero no la dejaría huir de nuevo de él hasta que hablaran.

\- Nii-san.. – Dijo con miedo Hinata, no creía que fuera capas de golpearla o herirla como paso en los exámenes, pero aun así tenía miedo de lo que le podía decir, sus palabras podían ser peor que un golpe.

\- ¿Por qué me evita? – Pregunto Neji, necesitaba saber si ella le temía por lo sucedido o porque es que le huía.

\- Yo.. – Hinata escondió la mirada tras su flequillo y miro a sus propios pies, para no verlo fijamente.

\- ¿Me teme? – Pregunto Neji apretando los puños por la respuesta que le podía dar su prima, aunque sabia que si ella le temía, se lo merecía completamente.

\- No.. – Dijo casi como un susurro Hinata, temía pero no a él sino a lo que podía decirle pero no tenia caso seguir huyendo – No.. No te tengo miedo Nii-san..

\- Entonces ¿por qué me evitaba? – Pregunto un poco más calmado Neji de saber que no le temía.

\- Yo.. te.. tenia miedo de.. de lo que me podrías decir.. – Dijo Hinata con dolor mientras se mordía el labio de los nervios.

\- ¿Por qué cree que la estuve buscando estos días? – Pregunto Neji sorprendido de lo que le decía su prima.

\- Su.. Supuse que era po.. por haber ido a.. al hospital cuando.. cuando tu.. Me.. Me odias.. – Dijo Hinata lo ultimo con un susurro temiendo de que su primo se lo rectificara.

Neji escucho aquello y se sorprendió de que ella pensara de esa forma, que temiera mas por lo que él podía sentir por ella que por lo que le había hecho en su momento, sin poder aclararlo antes. Claro que no había mucho que aclarar cuando le había dicho todo en la cara cuando intento dañarla tanto que no estaba seguro de que se hubiese detenido si los demás Jounin no se interponían o incluso durante su pelea con Naruto donde dejo en evidencia a todo el clan. A pesar de eso, su tío había aceptado entrenarlo e incluso le había pedido perdón con la máxima expresión.

\- Hinata-sama.. yo.. lamento haberle dado esa sensación además de lo que le hice durante los exámenes.. – Se disculpo Neji bajando ahora él la mirada, si bien era bastante orgulloso en muchas cosas, no podía no disculparse con ella luego de lo que había descubierto.

\- No.. no tienes que disculparte Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza – Yo.. te entiendo.. si no fuese por mi.. las cosas serian muy distintas.. yo.. yo soy la que debería disculparse..

\- Para nada.. yo.. Entendí mal las cosas y la culpe de algo que no tiene la culpa.. – Dijo Neji – De verdad lamento haberla dañado tanto tiempo..

\- Nii-san.. ¿Tu.. Tu me odias? – Pregunto con miedo Hinata, pero tenia que saberlo por más que doliese.

Neji llevo su vista a la peliazul y vio como su prima temblaba apenas por la pregunta que le había hecho, podía sentir el dolor que le causaba, casi tanto como el que él había sentido al creer que lo evitaba por miedo.

\- No la odio Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji seguro de que ese sentimiento ya no lo sentía por ella, su padre se había sacrificado por el bien de su familia, por el bien de su hermano y él ya no odiaría a su familia, haría lo que su padre hizo alguna vez, solo que él lo haría por su prima – Yo.. lamento haber perdido tantos años odiándola.. Ya.. no soy ese..

\- ¿De.. De verdad? – Pregunto casi con esperanza Hinata de recuperar a su primo que lo quería como un hermano.

\- Nunca le mentí Hinata-sama.. incluso cuando le decía esas cosas.. – Dijo Neji haciendo referencia a que nunca tuvo problema de decirle las cosas por mas que la lastimaba – Espero que podamos empezar de nuevo..

\- Nii-san.. – Dijo con lágrimas de felicidad, Hinata.

Sin importarle nada, Hinata corrió para abrazarlo, sentía que recuperaba una parte de su familia y eso le daba mucha alegría. Tenia muy buenos recuerdos de ellos dos de chicos, pero con todo lo que había pasado se habían separado. Ahora lo podía sentir más cerca y que todo volvía a ser como era antes.

\- Hinata-sama.. – La llamo Neji, sorprendido por su abrazo repentino.

\- Lo.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Hinata por su efusividad – No.. No quise incomodarte.. es solo que.. que estoy muy feliz..

\- No hay problema.. – Dijo Neji recomponiéndose al abrazo, pero escucho un pequeño ruido y después vio el rostro sonrojado de su prima y supuso que pasaba.

\- Yo.. estaba.. estaba por ir a comer algo.. – Dijo Hinata roja hasta las orejas.

\- La invito a comer.. – Respondió Neji mientras volvía a caminar hacia los negocios de comida.

Hinata siguió a su primo, aunque no quería que él gastara innecesariamente en ella, pero como muchas veces había visto, su primo parecía no aceptar un cambio de opinión.

\- De alguna manera.. esto seria una forma de agradecimiento.. – Dijo Neji sacándola de sus pensamientos – Gracias por ir todos esos días al hospital..

\- No hay nada que agradecer.. Pero.. ¿Cu.. Cuando te enteraste de que fui? – Pregunto Hinata.

\- Con los girasoles es que me di cuenta.. – Dijo Neji con una sonrisa casi imperceptible – Pero Hanabi-sama termino de confirmármelo..

\- Debí suponerlo.. – Dijo apenada Hinata de que ella misma se dejo en evidencia y que su hermana la deschabo.

Neji vio a su prima como se apenaba por ser algo descuidada en esconder su presencia en el hospital, pero aun así, una parte de él agradecía que ella fuera de esa forma y que a pesar de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos, aun le tuviese cariño. Podía sentir que, que de alguna forma aun estaban a tiempo de ser los primos que fueron en un momento y en cierta forma iba a respetar lo que creyó su padre.

\- Gracias por haber estado conmigo.. – Dijo Neji mientras caminaban a la par para ir a comer.

Hinata solo sonrió ante el agradecimiento de su primo y se alegro de en cierta forma estuviesen recuperando la relación que alguna vez tuvieron. Sabía que tendría que agradecerle a sus amigos y al Uchiha por dale animo para hablar con su primo, dándole ahora la oportunidad de recuperar lo que alguna vez perdieron.

Los días pasaron y Hinata sentía que tenia un peso menos encima por todo lo que había resuelto con su primo. Si bien él no era la demostración de afecto, lo sentía mas pendiente de ella a los momentos en que salía de la mansión. No le gustaba estar ahí adentro ya que su padre siempre le decía que era débil, con solo la mirada y no quería sentirse de esa forma. Aun recordaba las palabras del Uchiha diciéndole que si pensaba como todos pensaban de ellas, solo les estaba dando la razón y no quería ser así. No quería que la tomaran por débil y quería demostrarles que podía ser fuerte, quizás no como su hermana o su primo, pero podía defenderse y demostrar algo.

Salía bien temprano para así entrenar un poco sola y luego se veía con sus compañeros y su sensei para entrenar con ellos. Claro que ahora cuando salía de su casa no era para escapar sino para efectivamente entrenar, ya no tenia razones para escapar de nadie a menos que cuente la mirada de su padre, pero sino, podía estar mas tranquila. Ya disfrutaba de los desayunos con su primo y hermana para así cada uno podía seguir con sus rutinas.

Y así fue que un día que se preparaba para ir a los bosques a entrenar tranquilamente, se cruzo con una rubia de ojos celestes que no la dejo irse ya que por lo visto necesitaba hablar con ella con urgencia.

El tiempo en que había estado cuidando a su primo en el hospital, había ido todos los días a su florería para comprar los girasoles y desde entonces se habían hecho más cercanas, incluso podía decir que se habían vuelto amigas cuando nunca antes habían hablado tanto, aunque era entendible por su timidez.

La Yamanaka sin aceptar una negativa por respuesta, la había arrastrado hasta una de las plazas de la aldea para que pudiesen hablar tranquilas, tranquilas sin que ninguno de sus amigos las viera porque en cuanto al ruido no había mucha tranquilidad. Muchos niños jugaban por todos lados, corriendo y simulando ser ninjas, aun así vieron unos columpios que ningún niño estaba utilizando así que decidieron que ahí hablarían.

\- E.. Etto.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa de porque la había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar – ¿Quería hablar de algo Ino-san?

\- Pues si.. – Dijo Ino moviéndose apenas en el columpio – Mas bien era una curiosidad pero primero quiero que me cuentes como están las cosas con Neji.. te veo mas tranquila que cuando estaba en el hospital o cuando le dieron de alta..

\- La verdad es que.. pudimos hablar.. – Dijo Hinata mirando sus pies que apenas la impulsaban – Ya arreglamos las cosas.. supongo..

\- ¿Supones? – Pregunto la rubia mientras la miraba – ¿Acaso te hizo algo luego de que hablaran?

\- No.. para nada.. – Negó rápidamente Hinata – Es solo que.. ahora pa.. parece mas pendiente de lo que hago.. E.. El día después de que habláramos.. yo salí temprano para entrenar pero él pensó que lo estaba evitando de nuevo..

\- ¿Y te dijo algo? – Dijo la rubia.

\- No.. – Negó con la cabeza la peliazul – Pero su mirada me dijo todo.. yo le aclare que solo.. solo iba a entrenar y nada mas.. supongo que eso lo tranquilizo.. a.. ahora no tiene esa mirada que tenía antes..

\- Están volviendo a ser los primos que eran entonces.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa, la había visto muy triste mientras él estaba en el hospital así que se alegraba de que el Hyuga dejara de ser un idiota con ella – Eso es bueno Hina-chan..

\- La verdad es que si.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Creo que.. que podemos volver a como cuando éramos pequeños..

Ino vio a su nueva amiga y solo se alegraba por ella, le había contado la historia de dentro de su clan y la verdad es que no entendía como alguien podía culpar a una niña de tres años por algo así. Vivir con esa culpa que te impusieron era algo impensado para ella, en cierta forma agradecía que su clan no fuera de esa forma.

\- Espero que así sea Hina-chan.. – Dijo Ino y mirando al hermoso cielo despejado que tenían sobre ellas – Ahora que se que estas bien con eso.. quería que me saques de una duda..

\- Cla.. Claro Ino-san.. – Dijo Hinata curiosa de la duda que podía tener su amiga.

\- ¿Que hacías con Sasuke-kun en medio del bosque? – Pregunto sin titubeo Ino mientras la miraba para no perderse ninguna reacción.

Como primera reacción, Hinata abrió con sorpresa sus hermosos ojos perlados por la pregunta que le había soltado de repente la rubia de larga cabellera. Cuando su cerebro proceso mejor el cuestionamiento, automáticamente comenzó a ruborizarse de que la creyera una fan más del Uchiha. Ino, por su parte pudo ver la sorpresa en su rostro, pero también le sorprendió la forma en que su rostro comenzaba a tener un tono escarlata y se comenzó a preguntar internamente si en algún momento había visto a la peliazul correr tras el Uchiha mientras eran compañeros. Ningún recuerdo vino a su mente, pero si un muy pero muy vago recuerdo de escucharla desearle suerte al rubio bobo del grupo, en una pequeña demostración, Iruka-sensei los había puesto a Sasuke y a Naruto a enfrentarse, pero mientras todas apoyaban al pelinegro, recordaba haberla escuchado a ella animar al rubio. Quiso preguntarle sobre la nueva conclusión que llegaba a su cabeza, pero su amiga decidió responderle la primera duda.

\- Yo.. So.. solo lo.. lo cruce en.. en el bosque.. – Dijo a duras penas Hinata con su tartamudeo – No.. no ha.. hacíamos nada..

\- Es raro ver a Sasuke-kun tan tranquilo con alguna chica.. – Dijo Ino volviendo su vista al frente – Por lo general las espanta o les huye..

H inata se mordió el labio ya que no quería comentarle que había molestado al Uchiha con sus problemas ese día y que él la había ayudado con su primo. Mientras estaban en la academia no le había prestado tanta atención, pero el tiempo que paso con él en el bosque, no le había parecido tan malo, no la había espantado ni salió huyendo como decía la rubia, es más la había invitado a acompañarlo mientras ella se debatía internamente de que hacer con su primo.

\- Quizás.. – Dijo Ino pensando que quizás el Uchiha tenía algún interés por la peliazul, sonrió ante su propia ocurrencia ya que le parecía difícil de creer recordando como prácticamente se fastidiaba con cualquier chica que estuviese cerca de él – No podría ser.. – Dio en voz alta.

\- ¿Qu.. Que cosa? – Pregunto nerviosa Hinata de lo que pudiese estar pasando por la mente de su amiga.

\- Nada.. locuras mías.. – Dio negando con la mano.

Hinata estaba por decirle algo mas, pero un ladrido muy conocido para ella hizo que mirara a un costado, encontrándose con sus tres compañeros de equipo que seguramente la estaban buscando para ir a entrenar como siempre.

\- Ey Hina! – Grito como siempre Kiba llamando la atención de todos.

\- Kiba-kun.. Shino-kun.. Akamaru.. – Los saludo con una sonrisa Hinata – ¿Como están?

\- Bien.. – Respondió Kiba con la misma sonrisa que siempre acompañaba su rostro – Kurenai-sensei nos espera para entrenar..

\- Bueno Hina-chan.. – Dijo Ino mientras se paraba del columpio – Yo también tengo que irme.. quede en verme con Shikamaru y Chouji..

\- Esta bien Ino-san.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se despedía de su amiga – Gra.. gracias por todo lo de antes.. – Dijo haciendo referencia a todo lo que la escucho cuando iba todos los días a la florería.

\- Para eso son las amigas.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la rubia – Bueno.. nos vemos después.. suerte chicos! – Les grito mientras corría a ver a sus compañeros.

\- ¿Lista? – Pregunto Kiba queriendo salir de ahí para comenzar cuanto antes con el entrenamiento.

\- Si! – Dijo animadamente Hinata, no había podido entrenar temprano así que le vendría bien entrenar con sus compañeros y amigos.

Los cuatros comenzaron a caminar hasta donde los esperaba siempre su sensei y así ir a los campos de entrenamiento. El único que iba hablando era el Inuzuka como siempre y cada tanto Hinata le respondía, mientras que Shino iba con su mismo rostro serio de siempre, no hablaba a menos que le preguntaran algo concretamente, sino prefería guardar silencio, claro que a ninguno de sus compañeros parecía molestarle puesto que Kiba podía hablar por él y por todos con su tan particular forma de ser.

A lo lejos, vieron a su sensei que estaba hablando con el sensei del equipo diez y por la forma en la que hablaban, se podía ver que el tema era bastante serio. Ninguno de los dos parecía sonreír y el ceño fruncido de ambos les daba una idea de que el tema no era para nada bueno. Detuvieron sus pasos creyendo que lo mejor seria esperarla a que terminara de hablar, pero Asuma, parecía que los había sentido porque los señalo con la mirada. Su sensei los miro y su rostro fruncido, se suavizo en una sonrisa, vieron como se despedía del otro Jounin y entregándole un pergamino se dirigió a ellos.

\- Hola chicos.. – Saludo la pelinegra – Antes de entrenar.. tengo que entregarle algo a Kakashi.. no les molesta ¿cierto?

\- Para nada.. – Dijo Kiba respondiendo por sus amigos sin notar como Hinata se ponía nerviosa de solo pensar que irían con Kakashi-sensei que seguramente estaría con sus alumnos y entre ellos, estaría el rubio que venía evitando hace días.

Caminaron hasta los campos de entrenamiento del equipo siete, Kiba iba alado de su sensei y más atrás iba Shino con Hinata que caminaba más por obligación que por otra cosa, si fuera por ella los esperaría en su campo de entrenamiento, pero no quería ser demasiado obvia y tenia que ser fuerte, empezar a enfrentar las situaciones y a no esconderse como lo estaba haciendo. Trataba de no ver nada en específico, dándose valor a si misma de no caer desmayada frente al rubio, pero una voz casi monótona, la saco de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Estas bien con esto? – Dijo Shino despacio para que solo su compañera escuchara – Si quieres le digo a Kurenai-sensei que nosotros nos adelantamos para entrenar..

\- Esta bien Shino-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa apenada, Hinata, se sentía agradecida de tener compañeros tan comprensibles como lo eran ellos tres – E.. Estaré bien.. – Dijo dándose mas ánimos a ella que para tranquilizar a su compañero.

Mientras tanto, el equipo siete se encontraba entrenando al igual que todos los días que no tenían ninguna misión a la cual los mandara la Hokage. Kakashi como siempre, le había dado una sola indicación y luego se había alejado para leer su libro bajo la agradable sombra de un árbol. Sakura y Naruto, se enfrentaban al Uchiha que, según él, quería practicar con su Sharingan. Ambos le tiraban una gran cantidad de shuriken que el pelinegro evitaba sin ningún problema, agradeciendo que, a pesar de su nueva edad, había cosas que le quedaban de su yo del futuro, desgraciadamente, la cantidad de chacra que ahora tenia era proporcional a su edad, pero aun así sus habilidades seguían ahí, cosa que mejorarían una vez creciera de nuevo. Se mantuvo concentrado evitando hábilmente todo lo que le lanzaban hasta que la presencia de alguien en particular, lo hizo distraer por unos segundos, que un shuriken lanzado por Naruto logro rosarle el hombro, haciendo que su tan típica remera azul, se cortara apenas.

\- Te distrajiste jiijijiji.. – Se burlo Naruto de haberle acertado, llevaban bastante rato y su compañero lograba esquivar todo así que ya era un logro rozarlo.

\- Naruto! – Lo regaño Sakura – Deberías tener más cuidado..

\- Pero Sakura-chan.. estamos entrenando – Dijo mientras llevaba sus manos detrás de la nuca – No es mi culpa que él se distrajera..

Sasuke no le dio importancia a lo que decía su compañero y solo dirigió su vista a los recién llegados. Podía ver como el equipo de Hinata se acercaba a ellos, pero su vista solo se centro en la peliazul que se vea algo nerviosa. No la había querido molestar luego de que la dejo hablando con su primo, pero lo bueno es que ya no parecía esconderse en la aldea, solo no había encontrado el momento de volver a verla.

\- Ire con Kakashi.. – Les aviso Kurenai a sus alumnos.

La pelinegra camino hasta el árbol donde el peliplateado descansaba leyendo su tan famoso libro anaranjado y apenas aclarándose la voz, llamo su atención. Por otra parte, los demás aprovecharon de saludarse como correspondía.

\- Ey Naruto! – Saludo Kiba primero al rubio como siempre, además de que había sido el primero en acercarse a ellos – ¿Como estas?

\- Todo bien! – Respondió con una gran sonrisa zorruna, Naruto – ¿Ustedes?

\- Igual.. esperando a nuestra sensei de que termine de hablar con Kakashi-sensei para ir a entrenar.. – Respondió Kiba.

A paso lento, se acercaron los otros miembros del equipo ocho, con una Hinata que sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón saldría de su pecho por lo fuerte que latía por estar tan cerca del rubio. Desde el otro lado, Sasuke se había quedado quieto mientras su compañero se acercaba a los otros Gennin, hasta que vio a Hinata casi al frente de Naruto. Como si un impulso celoso lo moviera, decidió ir hasta ellos para evitar en todo lo posible que la peliazul se siguiera fijando en su rubio amigo.

\- Sasuke-kun.. – Lo llamo Sakura viendo como el pelinegro iba con los demás – Estábamos entrenando..

\- Sera un pequeño descanso.. – Dijo sin detenerse, quería estar cerca de la peliazul y no le importaba detener el entrenamiento por unos instantes.

Sakura escucho eso y no pudo evitar apretar los puños con fuerza sintiéndose bastante dolida, durante los entrenamientos podía disfrutar de la atención del Uchiha, pero ahora parecía mas interesado en el equipo que acababa de llegar, y algo dentro de ella le decía que su interés iba dirigido a cierta kunoichi. Sin más remedio, también se acerco a ellos para saludarlos, pero su entusiasmo era incluso menor que el que mostraba el rostro siempre serio del Uchiha.

Cuando la pelirosa se acerco a los demás, noto como inmediatamente el Uchiha veía cada tanto a la Hyuga que no le prestaba atención por ver a Naruto y a Kiba que discutían de algo sin sentido.

\- Kiba-kun.. – Trato de calmarlo Hinata ya que conocía lo competitivo que podía ser su compañero, pero parecía que este no la escuchaba.

\- Te repito Naruto.. – Dijo apretando los dientes Kiba – Ganaste de manera sucia.. te aseguro que no podrías vencerme ahora..

\- ¿A si? – Dijo Naruto casi aceptando esas palabras como un claro desafío – Bien.. en ese caso enfrentémonos ahora mismo – Dijo tronándose los dedos a la vez que sonreía por el desafío.

\- Como quieras – Acepto Kiba a la vez que Akamaru ladraba igual de entusiasmado.

\- So.. Solo debíamos e.. esperar a Kurenai-sensei.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa pero pronto sintió una mano sobre su hombro y vio a su otro compañero – ¿Shino-kun?

\- No te van a escuchar.. – Dijo Shino viendo como su compañero se preparaba para pelear.

\- No parece una mala idea entrenar con otros de vez en cuando.. – Dijo Sasuke parándose alado de la peliazul.

Sasuke los había escuchado y le parecía una buena oportunidad de acercarse mas a ella y lo podía hacer con un entrenamiento, además de que no podía olvidarse de que ella lo acompañaría a buscar a su hermano y necesitaba que ella pudiese hacerle frente por cualquier cosa, hasta que le dijera la verdad a su hermano para que no los dañara. Iba a proponerle que ellos también se enfrentaran, pero la voz de ella, casi con pena, lo hizo callar antes de decirle algo.

\- Pe.. Pero Uchiha-san.. ¿No se supone que.. que nuestros sensei lo.. lo deberían permitir primero? – Pregunto Hinata apenada de tener tan cerca al Uchiha y aun no haberle agradecido lo que hizo por ella para hablar con su primo.

\- Tiene razón.. – Dijo molesta Sakura, solo quería que ese equipo se fuera y no entrenar juntos, y menos cuando el Uchiha había ido casi voluntario a pararse alado de la Hyuga – Hay que seguir las reglas así que no deberían..

\- No parece molestarles – La corto Sasuke señalando a sus sensei que ahora miraban sorprendido como el Uzumaki y el Inuzuka se preparaban para pelear – Bueno Hyuga.. ¿qué tal si vemos que es mejor..? ¿que ganara? ¿Byakugan o el Sharingan..?

\- ¡¿Que?! – Pregunto alzando un poco la voz Sakura, ella casi siempre tenia que rogarle para que entrenaran, y no aceptaba a menos que estuviesen Kakashi o Naruto y ahora él le proponía eso a la peliazul.

\- Supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros en enfrentamiento.. – Dijo Shino a la pelirosa, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes, le había parecido extraña la petición del Uchiha para con su compañera, pero sin que nadie lo notara, mando uno de sus insectos hasta la campera beige de su compañera para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada en ese entrenamiento, si veía que por mas mínimo que fuera, su compañera se encontraba en peligro, el mismo acabaría con el Uchiha.

Hinata por su parte, se había sorprendido por la propuesta del Uchiha, pero al ver como su compañero y él comenzaban a alejarse, solo pudo seguirlo. No estaba muy segura de lo que sucedía pero ahora se enfrentaría al Uchiha, sus pies se había movido casi solo para ir hasta con él pero ahora dudaba de que fuera buena idea. Busco con la mirada a su sensei, pero solo la vio como miraba al Inuzuka casi aprobando lo que estaban haciendo, al igual que Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura se molesto al ver como el Uchiha se alejaba para entrenar con la Hyuga y a regañadientes, termino aceptando lo que sus compañeros proponían ya que no le quedaba de otra, de todas formas, tenia el consuelo de que solo sería por ese día y que al día siguiente, volverían a estar solo y el Uchiha no pasaría mas tiempo con la peliazul.

\- Etto.. – Dijo Hinata llegando cerca del Uchiha – U.. Uchiha-san.. no.. no creo que esto sea buena idea.. – Dijo con pena – Qui.. quizás debería e.. entrenar con Shino-kun..

\- Prefiero ver si el Byakugan es tan grandioso como todos dicen.. – Dijo Sasuke preparándose para enfrentarla, quería ver que tanto podía hacer y en base a eso convencerla de entrenar juntos para que estuviese lista para enfrentar a su hermano por las dudas.

\- Pe.. pero.. – Trato de decir Hinata, tragando saliva con dificultad por lo que estaba por pasar, si bien entrenaba bastante, estaba segura de que no debía ni llegarle a los talones al Uchiha.

\- Prepárate.. – La corto Sasuke sabiendo que no iba a cambiar de opinión, por algo él lo había propuesto – Atacare así que no te confíes..

Hinata estaba por decirle algo cuando vio como los ojos del pelinegro cambiaban de color a un rojo intenso, que mostraba las tres astas del Sharingan. Pronto lo vio correr hasta ella con lo que parecía ser un golpe certero en el rostro así que solo atino a usar sus brazos de escudo, pero ningún golpe llego.

\- La próxima no me detendré.. – Advirtió el Uchiha, quería probarla para saber hasta dónde podía llegar, además que su única forma de comunicarse era, muchas veces, entrenando.

Antes de negarse o de aceptar, Hinata ya se encontró de nuevo evitando los golpes del Uchiha con todas sus fuerzas. Podía ver que el pelinegro hablaba enserio sobre entrenar y parecía no estarse midiendo, como si la estuviese poniendo a prueba en algún punto y ya no pudo pensar en nada más. Toda su concentración fue a tratar de defenderse, se había olvidado completamente de contra quien peleaba y de donde se encontraba, se había olvidado de que a unos metros de ellos se encontraba su adorado rubio, se había olvidado de todo y solo podía sentir una extraña adrenalina que le hacía sentir el Uchiha al entrenar con ella de forma seria. La forma en la que él la atacaba, era completamente distinta a la de sus compañeros que por lo visto la cuidaban para que no se lastimara, pero eso no le serviría en el mundo real donde ningún shinobi tendría consideración con ella. Alejándose apenas para normalizar su respiración, activo su Byakugan, sorprendida de sí misma que podía seguirle el paso a alguien como el Uchiha.

En el momento que su doujutsu fue activado, el Uchiha paso de modo de ataque a modo de defensa para evitar que sus manos tocaran alguno de sus puntos de chacra. El pelinegro, para nada se sentía acorralado pero una sonrisa ladina apareció en su rostro al ver que la Hyuga disfrutaba de ese enfrentamiento. Podía ver como sus bellos ojos de luna, brillaban casi con excitación de que alguien entrenara de verdad con ella, que no la tomara por débil y que la atacara sin cuidado. Claro que cuidado si tenia para no dañarla, pero aun así la presionaba porque sabia que era lo mejor, no solo para cuando lo acompañara en la misión de traer a su hermano, sino para todo. El mejor que nadie conocía lo cruel y duro que podía ser el mundo, que dormir unos segundos en medio de un bosque podía significar su muerte y no dejaría que eso le sucediese. Aun si le costara, la ayudaría a que ella sea lo que quería ser, que sea fuerte, no por su familia o para demostrarle a alguien, sino para que viviese.

El tiempo paso y ellos dos no eran consiente de nada más a su alrededor, no sabían si llevaban minutos u horas entrenando, pero parecía no importarles. Lamentablemente, Hinata ya no daba mas y necesitaba un descanso a la vez de que le dolía los ojos de forzar tanto su Byakugan, Sasuke no se encontraba nada mal, pero al ver como la peliazul comenzaba a cansarse, decidió que lo mejor era parar por ahora.

\- Sera mejor detenernos.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a sus ojos negros que mostraban que ya había desactivado su Sharingan – No tiene caso forzarnos de más..

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo Hinata casi agradecida de que pararan, estaba feliz por su propio logro, pero eso no quitaba que no estuviese cansada.

Ambos voltearon a ver al resto, encontrándose con todos sentados mirándolos como si ellos fueran una especie de espectáculo. Hinata se ruborizo completamente cuando noto que Naruto la miraba y rápidamente bajo la mirada para jugar con sus dedos de los nervios.

\- Pensamos que entrenarían todo el día.. – Dijo con burla Kakashi, nunca había visto a su alumno tan entretenido por un entrenamiento.

\- ¿Que hacen mirando todos? – Pregunto molesto el Uchiha de sentirse observado cuando estaba con la Hyuga tan tranquilo, pero también molesto al verla como ella luego de ver a su compañero se había ruborizado.

\- Solo esperábamos hasta que terminaran.. – Dijo Naruto llevándose las manos detrás de la nuca – Kakashi-sensei y Kurenai-sensei nos trajeron bocadillos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa por la comida.

\- Ven Hina-chan! – La llamo Kiba – Comamos algo..

Hinata escucho a su compañero y a Akamaru que también ladraba entusiasmado así que solo asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a él. Todos tomaron asiento bajo la sombra de un árbol para disfrutar de un refrigerio luego de tanto entrenamiento. Hinata quedo en medio de sus compañeros como siempre y sin notarlo, un pequeño insecto volvía a la mano de su compañero que ahora estaba mas tranquilo de saber que su compañera estaba con ellos. Por su parte Sakura estaba completamente enojada después de lo que había visto. Había sido la primera en poner pausa al entrenamiento con el Aburame y lo único que vieron sus ojos jades era lo bien que se la pasaba el Uchiha con la peliazul. Lo había visto sonreír en mas de una ocasión y eso le revolvía el estomago de mala manera. Sentía que ella nunca había logrado esa sonrisa en él y en cambio ella lo lograba casi sin proponérselo, un pequeño sentimiento de odio comenzaba a formarse dentro de su ser que parecía crecer cada vez que la Hyuga aparecía en su camino. Quiso calmarse, tranquilizarse y esperar que todo terminara para que esos dos se alejaran, se sentó alado de Naruto esperando que su compañero se sentara a un costado de ella, pero solo vio como el pelinegro se ubicaba entre el rubio y su sensei. Apretó los puños por la impotencia de volverse invisible para él y que ni siquiera intentara cambiar un poquito con ella.

La comida siguió tranquila y solo se escuchaba a Naruto y Kiba hablar, o gritar, de cualquier tema, olvidándose inclusive de tragar en mas de una ocasión, hablando con la boca llena cosa que desagrado a Sakura, Sasuke solo blanqueaba los ojos por lo idiota que podían ser y que por lo visto no cambiarían, un Aburame que había desistido de recordarle a su compañero que debía tragar antes de hablar y una Hyuga que sonreía tímidamente porque le resultaba divertido disfrutar de una comida con ruido y no tan solitarias y calladas como solían ser dentro de su casa.

Cuando la comida se acabó y Naruto estaba listo para otro round al igual que Kiba, un ANBU apareció frente a ambos sensei que cambiaron sus rostros joviales a unos serios. Los demás ninjas se quedaron quietos en sus lugares, esperando a saber que sucedía.

\- Kurenai.. la Hokage la manda a llamar con su equipo.. – Aviso el ANBU sin ceremonias de saludos como solían ser cuando se llamaba a un ninja.

\- Iremos enseguida.. – Respondió Kurenai al ninja frente a ella.

Sin decir nada más, el ninja desapareció y todos parecían volver a la normalidad.

\- Bueno Naruto.. tendrás tu revancha luego de que vuelva de la misión.. – Dijo con orgullo Kiba.

\- ¡¿Que dices?! – Grito Naruto – La revancha la tendrás tu! Yo te gane de nuevo.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y sonriéndole como un ganador.

\- ¡¿Acaso estas demente?! – Grito ahora Kiba.

\- Bien.. es suficiente.. – Los calmo Kurenai – Lo arreglaran luego.. – Dijo mientras se encaminaba a las oficinas de la Hokage – Nos vamos..

\- Claro.. – Respondieron los tres ninjas de su equipo.

Los tres Gennin comenzaron a caminar para seguir a su sensei, luego de despedirse rápidamente del equipo de Kakashi o mas bien luego de que Naruto se despidiera por todos, Kakashi solo los despidió con una sonrisa bajo su máscara y Sakura no podía estar mas que contenta de que se fueran. Si fuese por ella, les deseaba que se demoraran días o semanas en esa misión para asegurarse de que no volvería a ver a peliazul. Todos voltearon para volver a sus entrenamientos, pero pronto sintieron que un de ellos se alejaba rápidamente. Sakura volteo nerviosa al ver que el pelinegro se alejaba, mientras que Naruto y Kakashi, miraban al Uchiha con asombro.

Sasuke vio como la Hyuga se iba a lo que estaba seguro de que era una misión porque fueron llamados por la Hokage, supuso que no la vería y que ella se olvidaría de aquel momento que habían pasado entrenando, haciendo que de nuevo le costara buscar una forma de hablar con ella. Mientras peleaban, se le había ocurrido proponerle entrenar juntos, pero se lo pensaba decir sin la mirada de todos, pero ahora eso había cambiado ya que ella se iría. Rápidamente corrió para alcanzarla y sin siquiera decir una palabra la tomo del brazo para que se detuviera.

\- ¿U.. Uchiha-san..? – Pregunto confundida Hinata de que él la sujetara de esa forma.

Los demás, también se detuvieron a unos pasos mas adelante, cuando escucharon a la Hyuga hablar. Miraron sorprendidos al Uchiha que sujetaba el brazo de la peliazul.

\- Ey.. ¿que crees que..? – Quiso preguntar Kiba molesto por como estaba tratando a su amiga, pero una mano en su hombro hizo que callara – ¿Shino?

\- Deja que Hinata se defienda sola.. – Dijo Shino, si bien decía aquello, tampoco perdía de vista al Uchiha por cualquier cosa.

Ajenos a esa conversación, Hinata no entendía que quería el pelinegro y espero que le dijera algo pero no había dicho nada aun.

\- ¿Su.. Sucede algo? – Decidió preguntar ella para ver si así hablaba.

Sasuke que se había sentido tan decidido a decirle que entrenaran juntos, ahora que ella lo miraba tan confundida, se había quedado sin palabras. No sabia como decirlo de una manera que sonara una invitación y de que ella aceptara por propia voluntad pasar ese tiempo con él, entrenando.

\- Entrenaras conmigo.. – Dijo como una orden Sasuke sabiendo que no era la mejor forma de pedírselo.

A unos pasos de ellos, Kurenai se sorprendió por lo que había dicho el joven Uchiha, pero el verdadero sorprendido era Kiba que parecía querer saltarle a la yugular por haberle hablado de esa forma a su compañera.

\- ¡¿Pero quién te crees?! – Grito Kiba acercándose al Uchiha y le tomaba del brazo que sujetaba a su amiga para que la soltara.

\- Entrenaras conmigo.. – Volvió a repetir Sasuke sin importarle el Inuzuka que ahora se había metido – Yo si entrenaría de verdad.. – Dijo eso ultimo suponiendo que por la forma en que el Inuzuka había aparecido cuando él dijo aquello, no entrenaba de verdad con ella por cuidarla, él también la cuidaría pero volviéndola más fuerte.

Hinata se sorprendió por la orden que le estaba dando su compañero, pero a la vez entendió lo que él le quería decir con entrenar de verdad. Sus amigos la querían tanto que la cuidaban incluso en los entrenamientos, incluso sentía que su sensei la sobreprotegía por ser aun la heredera del clan Hyuga a pesar de que su hermana mostraba más cualidades como heredera.

\- Kiba-kun.. – Lo llamo Hinata para que su compañero lo soltara – E.. Está todo bien..

\- Pero Hinata.. – Dijo Kiba volteándola a ver.

\- Esta bien Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata segura de que quería ser más fuerte – Yo.. Yo entrenare con usted..

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante la respuesta de la Hyuga y sabia por lo poco que la llego a conocer, que, si ella daba su palabra, la cumplía.

\- Te veré cuando vuelvas de tu misión.. – Dijo Sasuke – Nos veremos donde hablamos por primera vez..

\- Cl.. claro.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa pero ansiosa de entrenar.

\- ¿Nos vamos? – Pregunto Kurenai a su equipo mientras aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, había visto a su alumna pelear de una forma que nunca antes había visto y todo por ese chico.

\- Lo.. Lo veo cuando vuelva.. – Se despidió Hinata y tomo a su amigo que ahora quería matar al Uchiha – Kiba-kun.. vamos..

Todos se alejaron para volver su camino hasta la oficina de la Hokage, no sin antes Kiba y Akamaru gruñirle a Sasuke en advertencia, pero este solo los había ignorado mientras volvía tranquilamente con su equipo.

Ya con el resto, Sasuke vio como Kakashi lo miraba extraño al igual que sus compañeros.

\- ¿Que sucedió Sasuke? – Pregunto el peliplateado.

\- Nada.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras volvía a su lugar para entrenar un poco más.

\- Interesante.. – Pensó divertido Kakashi, claro que era el único que pensaba de ese modo.

El equipo siete volvió a entrenar como cuando no se encontraba el equipo de Kurenai, solo que esta vez el Uchiha se encontraba de mejor humor que antes de que los otros llegaran, era como si en cierta forma estuviese feliz pero tristemente eso volvió mas infeliz a la única mujer del equipo.

Cuando el sol comenzó a esconderse, cada uno volvió a su casa aun a pesar de que el Uzumaki había propuesto descansar un poco ahí donde estaban, pero parecían que los ánimos eran completamente distintos. Sin más, cada uno se dirigió a donde quería pasar el tiempo.

Sin darse cuenta, Sakura termino en la florería de su amiga y sintiendo que tenia tantos sentimientos encontrados dentro suyo, descubriendo que incluso podía odiar a alguien que no le había hecho absolutamente nada, abrió la puerta de aquel lugar, solo para encontrar a su amiga detrás de un mostrador leyendo una revista.

Ino que se sentía demasiado aburrida por el horario ya que no solía llegar mucha gente en ese momento del día, se sorprendió cuando sintió el ruido de la campanilla que sonaba cuando alguien entraba. Miro para ver de que se trataba y solo encontró a su amiga que parecía bastante atormentada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí frentona? – Pregunto Ino con su normal apodo para por lo menos tratar de animarla de una forma.

\- Ino.. ¿tu.. tu aun quieres a Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Sakura sin mirarla, se sentía en cierta forma desesperada y si para eso necesitaba a su amiga, la trataría de convencer para que la ayudara.

\- Pues.. supongo que si.. – Dijo sin entender a donde quería llegar y que fuera hasta ella solo para preguntarle aquello.

\- En ese caso.. qui.. quizás deberíamos unirnos.. – Dijo Sakura.

\- ¿Unirnos para que? – Pregunto aun mas confundida con cada palabra que salía de su amiga.

\- Yo.. yo creo que a Sasuke-kun am.. gusta de alguien.. – Se corrigió a si misma ya que aun le costaba creer que la amara cuando nunca lo había visto hablarle en la academia.

\- Creo que tu cerebro por fin dejo de funcionar.. – Dijo con burla Ino de creer que el Uchiha estuviese interesado en alguien pero pronto su cara cambio a una dudosa al recordar lo que había visto antes con respecto a otra de sus amigas – ¿De.. De quien estaríamos hablando? – Pregunto con duda.

\- Es.. Hinata Hyuga.. – Dijo con el ceño fruncido Sakura – Cada vez que esta cerca.. Él.. Él parece otra persona..

Ino escucho aquello y se sorprendió de que su deducción fuera cierta, si bien le había preguntado a ella que hacían juntos, necesitaba saber que sucedía del otro lado. Quizás Hinata no lo sentía importante, pero Sasuke si estaba interesado. Quizás al Uchiha le había llegado el interés por el sexo opuesto y había elegido alguien completamente opuesto a él. Algo interesada de lo que podía salir de esos dos, le llamaba la atención, si bien el Uchiha era alguien deseado por todas las chicas de la aldea, lo que ella sentía por él no estaba segura de que se pudiese encuadrar en un amor verdadero, incluso podía decir que solamente era algo más físico por lo hermoso que podían ser los Uchihas. Con eso en mente, su memoria viajo a muchos años atrás donde en su momento también había tenido una especie de enamoramiento por Shisui Uchiha, quien siempre se encontraba con el hermano de su compañero, el famoso Itachi Uchiha.

\- Si esta interesado en alguien no veo lo malo.. – Dijo Ino segura de que haría lo posible de averiguar mas sobre aquel asunto como buena chismosa que era.

\- Pero Ino! – Se enojo Sakura – Se supone que lo quieres.. si fuera así.. deberías pelear por él!

\- No se.. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, desde su pelea se había dicho que no dejaría que algo tan tonto como un chico, hiciera que se peleara con alguien cuando era una de las ninjas más hermosas y podía conseguir a cualquier chico – No veo lo malo de que se fije en ella..

\- No te entiendo! – Dijo aun molesta Sakura, no le importaba si quiera levantar la voz – ¡¿Dejaras que ella te gane?! ¡¿Que nos gane?! Alguien tan callada.. tan.. Tan rara ¿nos gane?

\- Ey.. – La callo Ino al escuchar que le decía rara, por mas que la pelirosa sea su amiga, no dejaría que se sobrepase con otra amiga suya – Hina-chan solo es tímida.. una vez que la conoces ella..

\- ¿Hina-chan? – Pregunto interrumpiéndola – ¿Desde cuándo es Hina-chan?

\- Sakura.. escucha.. Ella no tiene la culpa de nada.. – Dijo Ino.

\- Estas de su lado.. – Dijo con dolor Sakura – No solo tiene a Sasuke-kun sino que a ti también..

\- Sakura no es así.. – Dijo rápidamente Ino, podía ver como su amiga parecía dolida, como si la hubiese traicionado.

\- No.. – Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la salida del lugar – Me quedo todo muy claro..

Sin más, salió de aquel lugar corriendo sintiéndose traicionada por su única mejor amiga. Ino vio como la pelirosa salía corriendo y se apresuro a alcanzarla para aclarar todo, pero una vez en la calle, no la logro ver.

\- Sakura.. – Dijo Ino al aire, encontrándose sola.

Esa misma noche, sin poder creerlo de sí misma, Sakura empezó a cultivar y sentir florecer un odio demasiado oscuro por la única compañera de la academia que nunca le había hablado pero que ahora parecía robarle todo lo que sentía que le pertenecía.

 **/_ /**

 **Holis a todos! ¿Como están? Yo muriéndome.. exagerada la tipa xD jejej Bueno.. muriendo no pero si engripadisima.. soy un virus andante por ahora ii no se si mi hermano me contagio o si yo lo contagie porque estamos los dos igualísimo así que ni cama puedo hacer jejejej sino quien cocina o se encarga de mantener en orden la casa.. suena medio machista pero no va por ese lado.. sino que mi hermano esta en la universidad ii esta a full estudiando para los finales.. por eso lo dejo tranquilo.. si es molesto estudiar imagínense hacerlo engripado.. mucho peor..**

 **Bueno.. fuera de mis dramas.. como están? Que tal el cap? quedo creo que muy largo.. tratare de no dejarlos tan así la próxima para no cansarlos.. si voy medio rápido o medio lento perdón!**

 **En fin.. como vengo diciendo en esta segunda parte, quizás puede que quede un poco de lado lo de las arenas del tiempo por razones obvias pero volverán.. Sino queda raro que mencione la peli o que la recomiende sin que esté en la historia xD jejeje.. me da curiosidad si de tanto decirlo alguien la vio de nuevo o por primera vez por mi culpa jejejej..**

 **Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Bueno, me dejo de agregar mas palabras ii voy directo con los saluditos de la semana..**

 **Thalia Darkness! Mientras aun pueda, seguiré actualizando.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Rina M! Me lo imagino a Sasuke siendo así con Naruto en mas de una oportunidad xD Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! A mi también me agrada Kiba incluso creo que la voz de en Latinoamérica, es la misma de Inuyasha que es otro personaje que amo.. Bueno veremos cómo se dan las cosas entre Hinata ii Sasuke.. Te mando saludos ii buenas vibras para ti también.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw! Espero que la parte de Neji ii Hinata no haya sido muy corta, pero es que no quería alargarlo tanto ii eso que aun así me quedo largo el cap xD Sabes? es lindo cuando un lector se imagina lo que uno escribe porque me da la sensación de que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal jejeje.. ii sobre Sakura.. ya tengo pensado ii escrito como será así que espero que no te moleste.. Por cierto.. soy de Salta capital.. sería muy loco si somos del mismo departamento.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Espero que quedara interesante el cap de hoy ii que te gustara xD ii que seria de Sasuke sin amigos tan metiches xD Gracias por la review!**

 **Celuaso! Que bueno que te encanto.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **AnnelieseHitsuki7! Que bueno que te encante la historia desde que la leíste.. ii sobre NaruSaku.. pues.. no puedo hacer spoilers jejej.. tendrás que leerme xD Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Perdón que sea molesto este círculo de me quiere no me quiere.. pero no quiero hacerlo muy forzado.. o por lo menos no aun xD Sabes? Creo que si hago una encuesta muchos quieren que ellos vivan.. pero bue.. habrá que ver que sucede *Chan chan chan chaaaaan* Que tengas una linda semanita.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Esta semana fanfic te hizo bullying porque no me llego completo el mensaje.. lo lamento muchísimo! De verdad es un embole que pase eso.. seguro para el próximo llega completo ii ahí podre responderte como corresponde ii como yisus manda.. solo me llego hasta lo del libro así que te respondo lo que pueda..**

 **La verdad que cuando uno se vuelve adulto todo es mucho mas complicado ii molesto xD incluso el engriparse es molesto porque tenes que hacer todo ii sumarle estar enferma xD jejejej.. Debí disfrutar mas mi infancia cuando pude jejejej..**

 **Espero que esta semana sea menos tediosa ii más tranquila aunque cuando uno crece, esas semanas son más escasas jejeje..**

 **Yo de cinco cumpleaños me logro librar de uno solo así que todavía tengo que ir obligada aunque sea mayor.. sobre todo a las familiares.. a la de amigos, compañeros o conocidos si me logro borrar mas seguido jejeje.. que mala amiga soy.. pero la mayoría sabe que soy así jejeje.. ii sobre el regalo del libro si la pensé.. pero ya no se que libro regalarle.. lee un montón mi papá que ya se leyó la mayoría (cosa imposible lo se..).. ojala salgan nuevos de ciencia ficción porque eso le gusta..**

 **Bueno hasta aquí me llego el mensaje así que espero la próxima poder responderte bien.. si había algo del cap que no te gusto o que le erre.. me enterare durante la semana.. perdón! Que tengas una linda semana ii mucha suerte! ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Los días pasaban tranquilamente dentro de la aldea de la Hoja y Sasuke se daba el tiempo de conocer lo que nunca pudo. Incluso pasearse por la aldea sin que nadie lo mirara con odio o rencor era algo bastante relajante, ya no veía esas miradas que recordaba haberse ganado por seguir ese camino tan errado de venganza.

Ahora se podía dar el lujo de poder incluso de pasar tiempo con sus compañeros, aunque no recordaba lo molesto que podían llegar a ser. No tenía recuerdos de Naruto en esa época, pero tampoco le parecía algo que quisiera ver. Su compañero podía ser realmente molesto y demandante. Solía pedirle que entrenaran junto pero el pelinegro prefería entrenar solamente cuando estaba todo el equipo completo, si no, prefería gastar su tiempo en algo mas importante y que venia pensando desde que había vuelto.

Estaba decidido a restaurar los dominios Uchiha, pero sobre todo la casa donde había vivido con su hermano.

Cada vez que podía, iba hasta ese lugar tan alejado de la aldea para ver en las condiciones que se encontraba. El lugar estaba completamente abandonado, incluso las cintas que mantenían alejado a cualquier persona de ahí, seguían en la entrada impidiendo que alguien ingresara. Aun así, él ingresaba sin problema alguno, dudaba que alguien le dijera algo siendo uno de los únicos herederos de aquellas tierras.

Camino por las calles abandonadas de aquel lugar, viendo como la maleza empezaba a invadir las casas, los patios estaban todos dejados y la pintura se iba cayendo de las paredes e incluso quedaban pocos símbolos del su clan, legibles.

Llego hasta la casa que había sido su hogar durante toda su niñez, encontrándola llena de polvo, pero en cuanto a estructura se podía decir que estaba en condiciones. Un par de reparaciones normales del tiempo que estuvo abandonada, eran necesarias, pero nada que no lo pudiese hacer a su edad. Tenia claro lo que haría en sus tiempos libres, mientras no entrenara con sus compañeros o los tiempos que no ocupara para estar con la Hyuga, que esperaba tener algún avance puesto que por ahora se podía decir que solo eran unos conocidos o casi dos extraños que iban a entrenar juntos y nada más. Tenia mucho camino que recorrer, pero no se daría por vencido, tenia una nueva oportunidad y no la desaprovecharía, solo debía encontrar la forma de que ella lo viera a él y no a su amigo, que empezara a verlos y así, estaba seguro de que esos sentimientos de que vio alguna vez, los volvería a ver y podría darse el lujo de ser feliz por primera vez.

Luego de ver todo lo que le llevaría acondicionar su casa donde esperaba vivir con su hermano en un futuro, se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage ya que tenia cosas que comentarle sobre el futuro que debía tener en cuenta. Sobre todo, con alguien de la misma aldea a quien odiaba profundamente pero no podía matarlo ya que no quería volver a ser visto como traidor, aunque él se lo mereciese, tenia que ver otra forma de acabarlo, pero por ahora acabaría con esa organización secreta que había mantenido incluso a espaldas del tercer Hokage, acabaría con Raíz y estaba seguro de que la Hokage actual se encargaría de ello. Incluso vería la forma de que mientras Naruto estuviese fuera para entrenar con el Sannin, el ninja que apenas conoció como Sai, estuviese en el mismo equipo siete como alguna vez paso. Podía incluso, salvar de que perturbaran mas las mentes de todos esos chicos que solo crecían y eran entrenados como maquinas de matar sin una pisca de sentimientos.

Siempre se recordaba que no era un héroe, pero de alguna forma sentía que le debía eso a todos en el futuro, siendo una forma de expirar sus pecados que eran muchos, pero haría bien l as cosas porque se lo debía a todos ellos, pero sobre todo a la confianza y a la fe que había depositado la peliazul en él, confiando de que era capaz de elegir bien el camino cuando tuviese la oportunidad. Podía volver a ser un Gennin, aunque nunca había dejado de serlo, podía volver a tener trece años, pero tenia la mentalidad de alguien mayor que sabría elegir.

Como siempre llego a la oficina de la Hokage que se encontraba de momento atareada con pilas y pilas de papeleos que seguramente se trataban de las misiones o acuerdos entre las aldeas.

Llamo a la puerta que se encontraba abierta, suponiendo que nada importante sucedía tras de ella al encontrarse de ese modo. Un par de ojos castaños se alzaron por sobre unos lestes para fijar su vista en él.

\- Uchiha.. – Dijo a modo de saludo la rubia mientras se sacaba los lentes para recostarse sobre la silla.

\- Tenemos que hablar.. – Dijo el pelinegro olvidándose cualquier formalismo – Es algo importante para tener en cuenta..

\- ¿De que se trata? – Pregunto interesada la Hokage sabiendo que la información que podía salir de la boca de ese chico podía ser importante, considerando lo que ya había aportado.

\- Es peligroso hablarlo de este modo.. – Respondió Sasuke mostrando sus tan famosos ojos rojos del Sharingan – Es sobre alguien de la aldea..

\- Importante debe ser para que utilices el mismo método que hace poco mas de un mes.. – Dijo la rubia suspirando mientras apoyaba sus brazos en el escritorio – Bien.. cuando quieras..

Cuando Sasuke tuvo la aprobación de la Hokage, se encargó de ponerla bajo un Genjutsu donde podrían hablar sin que nadie mas supiese, no estaba seguro de si Danzo tenia o no gente en la aldea en ese preciso momento, pero no se podía arriesgar a que aquello saliera a la luz sin que la Hokage pudiese hacer algo al respecto.

\- Bien.. ¿de qué se trata todo esto? – Pregunto la rubia mientras se encontraba en el mismo lugar que la primera vez, no había nada en ningún lado y todo estaba blanco como si se encontrara en la nada misma – Dijiste que era sobre alguien de la aldea..

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke tranquilo sabiendo que no debía demostrarle el odio que tenia por esa persona – Es sobre Danzo Shimura..

\- ¿Que sucede con ese anciano? – Pregunto curiosa la Hokage.

\- Ese sujeto.. solo le interesa el poder.. – Dijo Sasuke tratando de sonar imparcial – No le interesa nada que no sea para su propio beneficio.. además.. es líder de una unidad de ANBU que se hace llamar Raíz.. es una unidad que prácticamente le sirve a él.. no responden al Hokage.. ósea a usted..

\- ¿Como es posible que pueda hacer eso? – Pregunto la rubia entre molesta y sorprendida por lo que escuchaba – ¿Quienes son los ninjas que aceptan eso?

\- Se aprovecha de los huérfanos.. – Respondió Sasuke – Los lleva desde muy pequeños y prácticamente les lava el cerebro, haciéndolos maquinas de matar que responden bajo sus ordenes.. si él desea que alguien desaparezca.. llama a esos ninjas sin que el Hokage de turno lo sepa..

\- ¿Hokage de turno? – Siguió preguntando la rubia ya que no podía creer la información que le daba.

\- Lleva en esto desde el tercer Hokage.. – Dijo Sasuke – Además de que tiene un especial interés por el Sharingan..

\- Ese desgraciado.. detesto a los ancianos de la aldea.. – Dijo molesta la rubia, si algo recordaba de cuando estaba su abuelo como Hokage, era todo lo que tenia que lidiar con esos vejestorios que no podían ver más allá de sus narices.

\- Hay buenos ninjas ahí dentro.. – Le dijo Sasuke, entendiendo que por lo menos su Hokage, también odiaba a todos esos sujetos que no les importaba jugar con la vida de las personas – Incluso uno en particular se volverá muy buen amigo de Naruto y Sakura.. formara parte del equipo siete junto con Yamato mientras Kakashi es Hokage.. De los demás no sé qué sucedió o sucederá..

\- ¿Como se llama? – Pregunto la rubia recordando que en algún momento de ese futuro, Kakashi sería el sexto Hokage siendo reemplazado por alguien – Supongo que es huérfano por lo que dijiste pero ¿se conoce de que familia proviene?

\- No.. una vez que estas en Raíz, se te borra cualquier rastro de humanidad que tengas.. – Indico el pelinegro – Solo te dejan con tu nombre y nada más..

\- Es increíble lo que ese viejo demente es capas de hacer.. – Dijo sin poder creer que no lo hubiera visto venir de un sujeto como ese.

\- Por cierto.. el ninja del que le hablo se llama Sai.. – Dijo Sasuke recordándolo vagamente de algunos momento en que lo vio – Según Naruto es buena persona.. quizás un poco confundido pero es entendible.. si lo logra sacar ahora será menos.. trastornado supongo..

\- Me hare cargo de rescatar a esos chicos.. – Dijo segura de lo que haría apenas saliese de ese Genjutsu – Ese viejo me las pagara por actuar en las sombras sin informarme.. le guste o no deberá respetarme.. soy la autoridad aquí..

\- Espero que saque a esos chicos de sus garras.. – Dijo Sasuke algo feliz de saber que por lo menos estaba haciendo bien las cosas.

La rubia vio una pequeña felicidad en el Uchiha y supuso que en cierta forma, todo lo que le contaba o informaba de lo que sucedía o sucedería, era una manera de expirar sus culpas que aunque en este tiempo no había hecho nada de esas cosas, seguramente aun le pesaban en su cabeza, en su conciencia y mientras fuera de ayuda, dejaría que él le contase todo lo que pudiese servir para evitar no solo esa guerra sino la muerte de toda esa gente que no tenia la culpa de absolutamente nada.

\- Bien.. – Dijo la rubia cuando salió de sus propios pensamientos – ¿Algo mas que deba saber? Digo.. Como terminaron con esa unidad o como se lo tomo ese anciano.. ¿Que sucedió con él..?

\- Pues.. – Recordó Sasuke lo que había pasado a la vez que un recuerdo de su grupo llego a su mente, sabiendo que de ellos también tendría que hablarle – Yo.. descubrí que él fue el principal responsable de la matanza de mi clan.. Él fue uno de los mas interesados en exterminarlos por el Sharingan.. así que.. yo me encargue de él..

\- ¿Tu? – Pregunto la rubia, sorprendida de lo fuerte que llego a ser el Uchiha que tenía frente a ella.

\- Si.. – Respondió sin inmutarse el Uchiha – No me arrepiento de aquello.. incluso aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, le aseguro que lo volvería a hacer.. pero sé que con eso me verían como traidor y no volveré a eso..

\- ¿Como te enfrentaste a él? – Volvió a preguntar la rubia.

\- Los detalles están de mas.. supongo.. – Dijo Sasuke ya que no quería recordar que incluso hirió a quien se suponía era su compañera con tal de acabarlo – El punto es que ese sujeto no es de mi agrado.. no se si tiene mas gente con él.. supongo que si pero no lo se a ciencia cierta.. solo.. debe tener cuidado.. tiene implantado varios Sharingan en su brazo vendado al igual que trabajo junto a Orochimaru para tener el ADN de Hashirama Senju.. es alguien a tener en cuenta si quiere enfrentarlo directamente..

\- Maldito desgraciado.. – Dijo molesta de saber que tenia algo de su abuelo, de su familia – Ese desgraciado me las pagara todas.. no permitiré que haga lo que quiera.. no en mi aldea..

Sasuke podía sentir como el chacra de la rubia comenzaba a agitarse y estaba seguro que de estar en la oficina, ya habría algún temblor o resquebrajamiento en el suelo. Ahora sabia que lo mejor era decirle cualquier tipo de información que recordara para que de ultima no se la tomara con él, podía ver que era una buen Hokage al preocuparse tanto por su gente y que por lo menos no abalaba las locuras de los ancianos que nunca fueron de su agrado.

Una vez mas tranquila la rubia, recordó donde estaba y que no tenia caso enojarse en ese lugar cuando había otro destino para su furia, y estaba segura de que todos la sentirían una vez que arreglara cuentas con ese anciano en particular. Respirando un par de veces más para calmarse, volvió ser ella misma para ver si necesitaba saber algo mas sobre ese sujeto o si tramaba algo más.

\- ¿Eso seria todo? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- No.. pero eso seria lo que es mejor decirlo en este lugar.. – Dijo Sasuke y al ver el rostro de la mujer frente suyo, supo que no entendía a que se refería – Lo otro es más un pedido personal..

Sasuke no dijo nada mas y saco del Genjutsu a la rubia y vio que todo estaba normal, sin nadie cerca de ellos que pudiese sospechar algo.

\- Bien Uchiha.. – Dijo la rubia como si nada – Habla que tengo demasiado papeleo en esta oficina además de que tengo que atender un asunto importante.. – Dijo con una sonrisa casi sínica.

\- Los dominios Uchiha.. sé que los únicos herederos somos mi hermano y yo.. – Recordó Sasuke – Y considerando su situación.. solo yo tengo derechos a ellos.. es por eso que quiero restaurarlo.. o por lo menos la que siempre fue mi casa..

\- ¿Quieres volver ahí? – Pregunto la rubia sintiendo que ese día solo se la había pasado de pregunta en pregunta – Tengo entendido que tu departamento es bastante cómodo..

\- Aun así.. Quiero volver a ese lugar.. – Dijo Sasuke seguro de lo que quería.

\- La aldea no costeara ninguna reparación.. – Le advirtió la rubia.

\- Lo se.. lo hare por mi cuenta.. – Respondió Sasuke – Solo quiero que se me deje entrar ahí y que no haya problemas en que lo restaure..

\- ¿Restauraras todo? – Se sorprendió de la seguridad que desprendía el chico cuando se trataba de algo que quería.

\- En principio será solo la entrada y mi hogar.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo que la mujer frente a él si le daría el permiso – Lo que suceda con el resto no lo tengo planteado.. quizás lo venda.. no lo se.. por ahora quiero comenzar con mi casa..

La rubia medito unos segundos a ojos cerrados la propuesta del joven y llegando a la conclusión de que no habría nada malo en eso, decidió darle el visto bueno. Aunque en el tiempo del pelinegro, resulto ser una verdadera molesta para todos, en este tiempo no tenia nada que reprocharle, incluso se podía decir que estaban en deuda, pero no lo diría en voz alta para que no se lo creyera.

\- Supongo que estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quiera.. – Dijo viendo como una sonrisa aparecía en el rostro del joven pero decidió advertirle algo primero – Autorizare que puedas entrar y hacer de tu casa lo que quieras.. pero no podrás disponer de ella..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto entre sorprendido y molesto el Uchiha.

\- Eres menor de edad.. – Dijo alzando los hombros la Hokage – Tendrás que esperar..

\- Pero ya vivo solo! – Destaco algo elevado en su voz el pelinegro.

\- Eso es por una fuerza mayor.. y lo sabes.. – Dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos – Tómalo o déjalo y espera a ser mayorcito..

\- Pero.. – Trato de hablar Sasuke, pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

\- Tendrás que esperar.. – Dijo sin más la Hokage – Quizás no sea demasiado tiempo.. – Recordó sabiendo que quería traer a su hermano y que una vez Itachi estuviese con él, podrían vivir ahí.

\- Usted sabe la verdad de mi.. – Le recordó Sasuke, pero podía ver que la rubia no iba a dar brazo a torcer.

\- Aquí y ahora eres un niño.. un mocoso para mí.. – Le informo la rubia, quizás en su tiempo era ya un adulto pero aquí tenia trece años y nada más – Tienes el permiso de hacer lo que quieras ahí pero no vivirás en ese lugar.. no solo..

\- Demonios.. – Se quejo el pelinegro pero al escuchar lo ultimo que dijo la rubia, volvió su atención a ella estudiando que quiso decirle – Bien.. Lo entiendo.. – Dijo calmándose un poco – Supongo que no será tanto tiempo..

\- No lo será.. espero.. – Dijo la rubia segura de que el chico frente a ella había entendido – Ahora si no te importa.. tengo trabajo que hacer..

Sin más, Sasuke vio como la rubia salía de aquella oficina y para su sorpresa llevando el tan reconocible sombrero de Hokage. Pudo ver una sonrisa decidida y en cierta forma tenebrosa así que supuso cual seria el trabajo que no podía esperar. Por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que algún escarmiento tendría Danzo y ya vería después que es lo que haría o harían con él. Quizás seria juzgado por actuar contra a espalda de la Hokage, pero no lo sabía, aun así era un gran logro acabar con ese grupo llamado Raíz que dirigía.

Salió de aquella oficina, esperando que nada fuera destruido sobre su cabeza, una vez que la rubia soltara esa rabia contenida. Una vez fuera, alzo su vista al hermoso cielo celestes que mostraba ese día y lo único que vino a su mente es que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

\- Creo que estarías feliz de todo lo que estoy haciendo ¿verdad? – Pregunto a la nada misma el pelinegro – No soy ningún héroe.. pero hare bien las cosas.. Esta vez.. Lo hare..

Sin más, sonrió ante sus palabras y guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de su blanco pantalón para ir a algún lado de la aldea, sabiendo que estaba bien lo que hacía, sabiendo que había tomado el camino correcto que al igual que en su última misión en su tiempo, había hecho que se ganara la sonrisa de la peliazul, su ultima sonrisa. Sabia que iba por buen camino y que la Hinata de su tiempo le diría que esta haciendo bien las cosas, que esta vez no se había equivocado de camino.

Un par de días habían pasado, y el equipo ocho volvía a la aldea luego de una misión bastante tranquila. El equipo se especializaba en rastreo así que cuando alguna aldea necesitaba de dar con alguien, un shinobi, un objeto, un hombre, una mujer o un niño, eran llamado. Muchas veces parecían más detectives que ninjas, pero eso no molestaba ya que incluso en ANBU había grupos especializados en aquello y no era malo. Quizás por ahora solo buscaban shinobis de bajo rango o incluso ladrones de mala muerte, pero algún día podían llegar a más, buscando a ninjas del libro bingo. Claro que esta vez, los ánimos estaban algo cambiados a lo que normalmente se veía en el grupo. Desde que habían salido, que Kiba era una fiera andante y Shino se encontraba mas serio de lo normal y eso ya era mucho decir. Hinata por su parte, sentía que todo era su culpa ya que cada vez que miraba a sus compañeros, estos solo se molestaban y se cruzaban de brazos sin decirle una palabra, o así había sido Kiba ya que Shino solo se acomodaba sus lentes oscuros y prestaba atención al paisaje.

Había sido un ambiente algo tenso durante esos días, pero aun así habían logrado llevar la misión con éxito, por lo general no había quejas sobre este equipo y eso es algo que solía agradecer la Hokage ya que no tenia que pagar arreglos de nada.

Cuando llegaron la entrada de la aldea, el humor de Kiba, parecía empeorar a la vez que se escuchaban pequeños gruñidos que, Hinata no sabía si venían de Akamaru o él.

\- Ustedes pueden descansa.. – Indico la Jounin algo entretenida de las nuevas interacciones de su equipo, siempre eran calmados, mas allá de alguna que otra tontería del Inuzuka, y verlos ahora era algo nuevo para ella también, a la vez que le interesaba la reciente interacción entre su alumna y el Uchiha – Yo me hare cargo de entregar el informe a la Hokage..

\- Claro.. – Se escucho de los tres Gennin a la vez que un ladrido en afirmación del cuarto integrante.

Sin las la pelinegra se fue rumbo a las oficinas para cumplir con la parte del papeleo. Mientras, los tres ninjas se quedaron unos minutos en su lugar sin saber que decir o que hacer, sin animarse a hablar ya que dijeran lo que dijeran, podía ser una bomba de tiempo.

\- Etto.. yo.. yo iré yendo.. – Dijo Hinata nerviosa de ser la primera en hablar, y sabiendo que toda esa tención era por su culpa – Lo.. Los veré.. después..

\- ¿Te iras con él? – Pregunto molesto Kiba sin siquiera verla, aun estaba enojado con ella de que aceptara algo como eso sin siquiera consultarlo.

\- No.. No iré Co.. con Uchiha-san.. – Dijo deprimida Hinata al sentir el enojo en su compañero – Yo.. solo iré a la mansión.. Pa.. Padre querrá saber de.. de la misión..

\- Si claro.. – Dijo Kiba molesto mientras comenzaba a caminar a su casa, no quería molestarse con ella, pero no podía evitarlo a la vez que le preocupaba. Siempre que entrenaban era lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no dañarla y evitarle cualquier cosa, pero no estaba seguro de que el Uchiha pudiese tener el mismo cuidado que él o que cualquiera de su equipo tenía con la peliazul.

\- Ki.. Kiba-kun.. – Dijo por lo bajo sintiéndose muy mal Hinata y trato de buscar ayuda en su otro compañero pero este también había empezado a caminar sin decirle nada – ¿Tu.. Tu también estas molesto Shino-kun? – Pregunto angustiada.

\- ¿Ahora si nos consultas algo? – Pregunto Shino apenas volteando a verla.

\- Shino-kun.. – Dijo con dolor Hinata, pero su compañero siguió su camino.

Ambos muchachos se habían alejado de ella, dejándola completamente sola a unos pasos de la entrada. Sabia que estaban muy molestos con ella, pero no pensó que fuera para tanto, se sentía sumamente culpable por toda la situación y es que era su culpa. Había aceptado entrenar con alguien que no era del equipo, pero luego de lo que había vivido esas horas en la que entreno con el pelinegro, se sentía que podía dar mas de si misma. Una adrenalina la había recorrido todo el cuerpo de saber que podía, que era tan capas como todos y que, por unas horas, no era una vergüenza como todos creían. Tristemente, vivir aquello o querer volverse más fuerte, había logrado que sus amigos, los únicos, se enojaran con ella hasta tal punto que parecía estar bajo la ley del hielo, cosa que le dolía profundamente ya que, si ellos estaban enojados con ella, se quedaría sola.

Angustiada, agacho la mirada y se dirigió a su casa donde seguramente nadie la habría extrañado y que lo único que le preguntaría es si había avergonzado o no a su clan. Incluso traspasando las puertas de los dominios Hyugas, ya podía escuchar murmullos sobre ella, diciendo que había vuelto, pero nadie parecía contento con aquello. Suspiro casi derrotada mientras llegaba hasta su casa, por lo general durante las misiones se sentía más cómoda al estar alejada de aquellas paredes pero con lo sucedido entre su equipo, ni eso la había salvado.

Entro a su casa, siendo saludada por una de las sirvientas de la mansión y con una sonrisa correspondió el saludo, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que no se notara lo mal que se encontraba.

\- ¿Mi.. Padre..? – Pregunto luego de los saludos, Hinata. Siempre tenía la casi obligación de informar sobre su misión a su padre.

\- Entrenando con Hanabi-sama.. – Respondió la sirvienta.

\- Gracias.. – Agradeció Hinata mientras se dirigía a donde siempre entrenaban.

Sin siquiera cambiarse, para que supiese que recién llegaba, espero a que su padre terminara el entrenamiento para hablar con él, pero sin querer había escuchado una conversación que no debía o que quizás su padre lo había hecho a propósito para que la escuchara.

\- Padre.. ¿puedo ir a ver a Nee-chan..? – Dijo entre jadeos Hanabi – Se supone que hoy vuelve y me gustaría..

\- Seguras tu entrenamiento.. – Corto aquel pedido el líder del clan – ¿O acaso quieres ser débil y una vergüenza como ella?

Hinata se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior ante las palabras de su padre. Podía sentir el enojo que había en cada palabra que iba dirigida a ella, sentía un gran dolor en el pecho por lo que le decía. Quería salir corriendo de ahí y poder llorar tranquila, sin que nadie la viera pero, sabiendo que sus palabras habían sido a propósito, sintió su llamado.

\- Entra.. – Ordeno el líder del clan sabiendo que su hija mayor estaba fuera.

Con lentitud, Hinata abrió la puerta encontrándose con su padre que la miraba seriamente y a su hermanita que se encontraba sorprendida pero que con cada segundo que pasaba entendía mas las palabras de su padre, entendía que siempre supo que ella estaba ahí y como siempre la dañaba.

\- Yo.. – Comenzó a decir con voz quebrada Hinata pero trato de pasar ese nudo en su garganta – So.. Solo venia a.. avisar que la misión se completo con.. Con éxito padre.. – Dijo con una corta reverencia para que no viera su labio que seguramente estaría lastimado.

\- Nee-chan.. – Dijo por lo bajo Hanabi al verla ahí.

\- Bien.. – Respondió sin más el Hyuga mayor – Hanabi.. sigamos.. – Ordeno.

Hinata entendió que esa era su señal para irse y sin mas cerro aquella puerta sintiendo como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse. Como si con cada paso le costara la vida, se dirigió a su cuarto donde sabía que podía ser ella misma y llorar en silencio como muchas veces lo había hecho, sentía que solo entre esas cuatro paredes podía llorar como si se tratase de su propia prisión. Solo podía esperar que el día terminara para poder salir de ahí y poder ser ella misma sin que tuviese la dura mirada de los ojos blanco sobre ella que le decían sin cesar que solo era débil, una vergüenza como heredera.

\- _Si así piensas entonces ellos ganan.._ – Recordó que el Uchiha le había dicho.

Sentada en el suelo y apoyando su espalda en la cama, recordó la vez que el Uchiha le había dicho aquello cuando le comento lo que pensaban de ella dentro de su familia.

\- Quizás.. no.. no debí aceptar entrenar con él.. – Se dijo a si misma Hinata mientras apoyaba la cabeza en el colchón y miraba su tan frio techo – Solo seré una molestia..

\- _Yo jamás retrocede a mi palabra.. Porque este es mi camino ninja.._ – Recordó aquellas palabras, ella misma las había dicho, se las había dicho a su primo y no podía dar vuelta a aquello. Lo creía firmemente como su amado rubio que nunca se rindió ni bajo los brazos.

Suspiro derrotada, sabiendo que por lo menos lo intentaría y que cualquier cosa después hablaría con el Uchiha para disculparse.

Por otra parte de la aldea, los integrantes masculinos del equipo ocho, caminaban casi a la par sintiéndose mal por como habían tratado a su compañera y amiga, pero no podían culparse ya que de verdad estaban preocupados.

\- Shino.. – Lo llamo el Inuzuka – ¿Hicimos bien? – Pregunto deteniendo el paso.

\- No lo se.. – Respondió Shino imitando a su amigo – No podemos protegerla de todo y todos..

\- Pero estamos hablando del Uchiha.. – Recordó molesto Kiba – No sabemos de lo que puede ser capas.. puede dañarla..

\- Dijeron que iban a entrenar.. – Dijo Shino – Ambos vimos como entrenaron el otro día..

\- Si pero estaba Kurenai-sensei por cualquier cosa.. – Dijo Kiba – No quiero que la lastime..

\- Aun no sabemos que trama o que pretende.. – Trato de ser racional Shino aunque no lo demostraba tanto con la postura que había optado con su compañera – Quizás solo está interesado en el Byakugan y una vez que lo vea un par de veces, se canse y la deje tranquila..

\- ¿Y si no? – Pregunto Kiba.

\- Supongo que será decisión de Hinata.. – Dijo Shino para volver a caminar – Incluso puede que ella cambien de parecer..

\- Esperemos.. – Respondió Kiba alcanzando a su compañero.

Ambos ninjas caminaron tranquilamente por la aldea, sin notar a un grupo que venía de frente, pero estaban discutiendo como siempre, así que hizo que ninguno se saludara. Claro que un pelinegro que a pesar de ir discutiendo como siempre con su mejor amigo, prestaba atención a la gente del lugar, esperando encontrar alguna señal que le indicara que la peliazul ya había vuelto de su misión. Fue así que vio a sus compañeros y no pudo evitar sonreír al saber que pronto la vería, iría al día siguiente donde le dijo esperando que fuera.

Por su parte, Sakura que se encontraba animada al estar alado del Uchiha, noto de pronto su sonrisa y le pareció extraña ya que por lo general no sonreía cuando discutía con el rubio del equipo. Teniendo un mal presentimiento, volteo rápidamente para asegurarse de que una determinada persona no hubiese pasado por ahí, pero aunque no era ella, si vio a sus compañeros que ni siquiera había notado antes, sabiendo que habían vuelto. Ahora se encontraba en la aldea y estaba segura de que la atención del Uchiha volvería a irse y ella seria una vez mas invisible. Se podía ver el enojo en cada una de sus fracciones del rostro, pero tomando aire, decidió mostrar una gran sonrisa para ver si lograba llamar la atención de su compañero.

\- Sasuke-kun.. – Lo llamo Sakura mientras abrazaba su brazo – ¿Porque no vamos al parque un rato? – Pregunto con una inocencia fingida.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Sasuke mientras se soltaba de su compañera – Tendrán que ir sin mí..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Sakura temerosa de que fuera corriendo a ver a la Hyuga.

\- Déjalo Sakura-chan.. – Dijo Naruto como si nada, mientras se quedaba quieto al igual que su compañera – Yo si quiero ir..

\- Naruto no te estaba invitando a ti.. – Dijo molesta la pelirosa.

\- Pero.. – Se sentía mal Naruto de que lo excluyera.

\- Yo tengo cosas que hacer.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a caminar – Nos vemos luego.. – Se despidió con una mano mientras caminaba a su departamento.

Sakura vio como se alejaba y ganas de correr tras de él no le faltaban. Se sentía cada vez mas alejada de él, que la alejaba a cada momento que podía cuando ella mas trataba de acercarse, de llamar su atención. Había hecho de todo para que la mirara de la forma que lo había visto mirar a la Hyuga, para que le sonriera como le sonrió a ella, pero nada había resultado. Incluso parecía que solo podía prestar atención si se trataba de ella, de la Hyuga que lo tenia todo y que ahora incluso tenía el interés del Uchiha.

Apretó los puños molesta, sabiendo que todo estaría mejor si ella no estuviese en su camino, pero sobre todo si nunca se hubiese cruzado con el Uchiha.

\- Sakura-chan.. – La llamo Naruto – Si quieres yo podría acompañarte.. seria como.. una cita.. – Dijo emocionado y por lo bajo.

\- Ahora no tengo ganas.. – Dijo Sakura, saliendo de aquel lugar, dejan a un derrotado rubio.

Un nuevo día se alzaba sobre todo el mundo y al igual que los demás, el sol se alzaba radiante, dejando que todos los aldeanos comenzaran sus actividades con buena energía. Todo, realmente podía indicar que el día sería maravilloso y productivo, incluso el Uchiha, que había madrugado, se encontraba de buen humor, preparándose para salir a entrenar con la peliazul, pero a medida que llegaba al lugar que habían quedado, comenzó a recordar que no habían acordado ningún horario y que no le había dicho más que la vería donde hablaron por primera vez. Él se refería a donde entrenaba con su hermano, pero lo cierto es que no habían hablado ahí sino en otro lugar, cuando ella se había escondido de su primo. Se golpeo mentalmente al saber que no le había dicho prácticamente nada, que si no fuera que había visto a sus compañeros, tampoco sabría que había vuelto, en fin, se lamentaba no haber sido claro.

Aun así, se encontró donde entrenaba su hermano y cuando estaba por ir al otro lugar o sino a buscarla, la vio apoyada en un árbol, abrazándose a sí misma, con la vista perdida en el suelo o en sus sandalias. Sonrió de lado al ver que por lo menos ambos habían pensado en el mismo lugar de entrenamiento.

\- ¿Aburrida de espera Hyuga? – Pregunto Sasuke con burla.

Hinata salió de sus propios pensamientos cuando escucho la voz de su compañero. Levanto la vista y espero con todas sus fuerzas que no se notara lo hinchado de sus ojos de haber llorado la noche anterior por todo lo sucedido.

\- Yo.. recién llego.. – Dijo Hinata con nerviosismo, aun no se acostumbraba a hablar con él cuando nunca antes lo habían hecho.

\- No habíamos quedado en un horario.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba – Incluso pensé que irías al otro lugar ya que ahí hablamos por primera vez..

\- Etto.. su.. supuse que si entrenaríamos.. Se.. Seria aquí.. – Señalo el lugar que era claro que ahí alguien había entrenado antes.

Sasuke escucho aquello y solo se encogió de hombros, tenía sentido la conclusión a la que había llegado y agradecía que así fuera así no tenía que ir por ahí buscándola. Volvió a fijar su vista en ella y su casi imperceptible rostro alegre por el entrenamiento se frunció al ver como los ojos de la peliazul se encontraban algo rojo y a su alrededor estaban hinchados. Ya los había visto así y sabía lo que significaba.

\- Lloraste.. – Dijo Sasuke, no era una pregunta sino una observación, una molesta observación para saber qué había pasado.

\- So.. Solo es cansancio.. – Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía para disimular – Ayer volví de una misión y solo es..

\- No era una pregunta Hyuga.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke – ¿Porque lloraste? – Pregunto y cuando vio que la peliazul abría la boca sorprendida supuso que le mentiría – La verdad.. eres pésima mintiendo.. – Le recordó.

\- Yo.. – Dijo Hinata agachando la cabeza – No es importante Uchiha-san..

\- ¿Tu primo te hizo algo? – Pregunto esperando saber que había sucedido.

\- No.. Nii-san.. él.. esta en una misión.. Además.. las cosas están bien con él – Respondió Hinata recordando lo alegre que estaba de que su primo no la hubiese visto ni ayer ni hoy – So.. Solo entrenemos Uchiha-san.. Por.. Por favor..

Hinata de verdad quería entrenar, quería por lo menos cumplir con su palabra de que entrenarían juntos y seguramente el Uchiha le diría que había sido una mala idea y ella no tendría que retroceder a su palabra, podría librarse, pero sobre todo librar al Uchiha que no tenia la culpa de nada. Además de que, si el entrenamiento iba a ser como la otra vez, se olvidaría por un momento de su familia y de todos.

Sasuke podía sentir el pedido que le estaba haciendo la peliazul y tendría que tratar de descubrir lo que realmente pasaba. No sabia mucho de ella, mas que era la heredera de su clan, pero esperaba que la pudiese conocer mejor para saber que tantos tormentos podía tener en ese momento. Decidió aceptar aquello ya que algo le decía que de todas formas ella no le diría nada y quizás con el tiempo ella volviese a confiar en él o comience a confiar en él puesto que aun no pasaba lo otro y esperaba no tuviesen que pasarlo.

\- Como quieras.. – Dijo Sasuke pero tendría una condición – Pero.. Si no puedes seguirme el ritmo.. tendrás que decirme…

La peliazul levanto la vista sorprendida por lo que le decía su compañero, pero antes de poder responder, se encontró esquivando sus ataques que no parecían ser para nada suaves. Dando un par de pasos para atrás se sorprendió de la velocidad con la que comenzó sin siquiera avisarle.

\- No.. No me dijo nada de.. de que comenzábamos.. – Dijo Hinata como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

\- Fuera de estos muros.. o incluso dentro.. – Dijo el Uchiha – Ningún Shinobi te avisara que va a atacar..

\- Si.. pe.. pero.. noso.. nosotros.. – Quiso decir Hinata, pero de nuevo se vio esquivando golpes.

\- No soy de hablar Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke casi con burla de saber que con la única que realmente hablaba era con ella – Estamos entrenando no charlando..

Hinata solo asintió y esta vez si se preparo para seguirle el ritmo o por lo menos esquivar mejor los ataques despiadados del pelinegro que por lo visto se tomaba muy enserio el entrenamiento. Lo podía ver concentrado tratando de derribarla, pero aun si le faltaba el aire, evitaba de todas formas que lo lograra. Podía sentir de nuevo esa adrenalina que había sentido aquella vez y comenzó a disfrutar de aquel entrenamiento. Trato de devolverle un par de golpes, pero vio como el pelinegro los evitaba fácilmente a la vez que ponía atención a sus ojos que ahora habían cambiado de color. Ya no solo era un simple taijutsu, sino que sus líneas sucesorias podían usarse, estuvo a punto de decirle que le hubiese avisado de que entrenarían así pero se imaginó que su respuesta sería similar a la del primer ataque, que ningún shinobi en el mundo real le avisaría que la estaba por atacar.

Entrenaron un par de horas más, hasta que el sol ya estaba en lo alto del cielo, mostrando que llevaban un buen rato ahí mismo y como era de esperarse, Hinata fue la primera en caer de rodillas al suelo, agotada por todo el esfuerzo que hacia para seguir al Uchiha.

\- Es suficiente por hoy.. – Dijo Sasuke viendo a la peliazul en el suelo, tratando de normalizar su respiración, quería decirle que al no seguirle el ritmo que le contara lo sucedido pero la había visto sentirse mejor con el paso del entrenamiento así que no quería amargarla – Vamos.. seguiremos mañana – Dijo dándole la mano para que se parara.

\- Gracias.. – Respondió Hinata con una sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de su compañero.

Levanto la vista al pelinegro que estaba frente a ella y sin soltar su mano, se comenzó a sentir nerviosa. Si bien lo había tocado para tratar de golpearlo, era la primera vez que le tomaba la mano e incluso era la primera vez que hacía algo así con alguien que no fuera cercano con ella. No entendía porque, pero sentía como de a poco, su corazón comenzaba a latir con un poco mas de fuerza de lo normal. Quiso soltarlo, decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios apenas abiertos.

Sasuke por su parte, se había olvidado lo que había sentido la primera vez que había tomado de su mano, cuando recién despertaba del doloroso veneno que era eliminado de su cuerpo, la misma sensación volvía a su ser. Esa paz que le transmitió alguna vez, esa tranquilidad, ese alivio para su tan atormentado ser, seguía ahí con solamente tomarle de nuevo de la mano. Se perdió por un momento en sus blancos ojos que ahora lo miraban con confusión y como si fuese un deja vu, la levanto dejándola muy cerca suyo. Su oscura mirada bajo apenas para ver sus labios que solo había logrado probar una vez, pero lejos de querer unirlos a los suyos como alguna vez paso, noto como estaba partido y se podía ver que no era del entrenamiento ya que había sido cuidadoso, pero si era reciente. Sin soltar su mano, y usando la otra, paso pulgar por el lastimado sintiendo como la respiración de la peliazul se aceleraba.

\- ¿Que te paso? – Pregunto Sasuke sin soltarla, una cosa era dejar pasar el hecho de que había estado llorando, pero muy distinto era aceptar que alguien la lastimara.

\- Yo.. Yo.. – Hinata no sabia que hacer ni que decir, estaba sumamente nerviosa por la cercanía del pelinegro y la reciente caricia, si es que lo podía llamar así, la había tomado por sorpresa, sentía como de seguro estaba apareciendo un rubor en su rostro y aunque no sabia si era lo mejor o no decidió salir de ahí – Lo siento.. – Se disculpo sin saber si era lo correcto, pero fue lo único que pensó mientras se soltaba del Uchiha y salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

Sasuke vio como la Hyuga salía corriendo de aquel lugar y como si volviera de un trance, recordó que entre ellos no pasaba nada en ese momento y que no se podía acercar de esa forma siendo quizás, aun niños. Aun así, sentía que no había sido rechazado, en cierta forma entre ellos quizás había algo que incluso podía romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio o que siempre estuvieron destinados a verse, solo que ahora había adelantado ese tiempo. La forma en que sus perlados ojos lo miraron, habían sido igual que la vez que se dieron su primer y ultimo beso. Sonrió de saber que por mas que la peliazul, ahora se fijara en su amigo, los sentimientos que alguna vez vio hacia él también estaban ahí, quizás dormidos, quizás guardados, pero sea el caso, él los sacaría a flote y serian felices.

Ajenos a ellos dos, un pequeño escarabajo volador, comenzó a alzar vuelo y a los minutos llego hasta la mano de un chico.

\- ¿Y? – Escucho que le preguntaban.

\- El Uchiha no la lastimo.. – Respondió en un tono monótono un ninja oculto en una gran gabardina.

\- ¿No sucedió nada extraño? – Volvieron a preguntar a su lado.

\- Mis escarabajos solo me pueden decir si Hinata sufrió algún daño.. – Respondió el joven – No me pueden decir si paso algo más Kiba..

\- Demonios.. – Gruño el Inuzuka – Supongo que si no la lastimo me es suficiente..

\- Por ahora.. – Dijo Shino sabiendo que algo más había pasado para que su compañera huyera de ahí, pero prefería no comentarlo para evitar los impulsos de su compañero.

Los días siguieron pasando y lo que había pasado ese día en el primer entrenamiento, parecía haber sido olvidado por completo, Sasuke evitaba cualquier contacto con ella para no incomodarla mientras que Hinata prefería fingir que aquello no había pasado nunca. Aun así, no podía evitar ponerse nerviosa ante su presencia, pero por suerte los entrenamientos la distraían rápidamente para que no pensara en aquello.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo entre los dos que todos los días entrenarían por la mañana en aquel lugar donde Sasuke sabía que ahí había entrenado su hermano mucho tiempo. Por las tardes cada uno se iba con sus compañeros de equipos ya que no podían dejar de entrenar con ellos.

Sasuke llegaba siempre con una boba sonrisa que, hasta el más despistado, como lo era su compañero, lo notaba. Mas de una vez pregunto a que se debía, pero él nunca respondió. Quería dejar en secreto lo del entrenamiento ya que, conociéndolos a todos, suponía que le preguntarían a que se debía todo aquello. Por su parte Hinata había sufrido los primeros días, el enojo de sus compañeros que no querían para nada que entrenara con el Uchiha. Les había pedido que por favor no dijeran nada y ellos solo pudieron aceptar y tratar de dejar de ser tan sobreprotectores con ella además de que debían admitir que mejoras había. Podían ver que resistía mucho más los entrenamientos y que se había vuelto mucho más ágil en sus movimientos. Aun así, uno de sus compañeros, el mas reservado, aun tenia la duda de saber que había pasado en ese primer entrenamiento.

\- Hina.. – La llamo Shino mientras Kurenai-sensei le explicaba algo a Kiba – ¿Como te va con el Uchiha?

\- Bi.. Bien.. – Respondió Hinata con un sonrojo claro en el rostro, por más que había dejado a un lado lo sucedido el primer día de entrenamiento, aun podía recordarlo claramente y la ponía nerviosa que alguien se enterara.

\- ¿No te hizo nada? – Pregunto Shino y noto un pequeño brinco de sorpresa en su compañera que no le gusto para nada – Hinata.. si el Uchiha te hizo algo..

\- Uchiha-san no.. no hizo nada Shino-kun.. – Aclaro rápidamente Hinata, lo cierto es que se portaba muy bien con ella a pesar de que le exigía – E.. Es bueno entrenar con él.. É.. Él.. no tiene problema de e.. exigirme un poco.. mas..

\- Ese es el problema.. – Dijo Shino.

Hinata suspiro cansada, había comprobado, tristemente, que todo su equipo la cuidaba y eso la hacía sentir débil y patética. El Uchiha le daba valor, le daba fuerza y la incitaba a ser fuerte. Entrenar con él le hacia creer que en verdad podía. Alzo la vista viendo que era algo tarde y que ya no entrenarían más, así que prefirió salir de ahí. No es que no los quisiera a su equipo, pero quería demostrarles que podía, que podía ser fuerte y que ellos no necesitaban ser suaves con ella.

\- A.. A veces.. – Dijo Hinata – Creo que ustedes dudan de mi.. que.. que piensan que me puedo romper o algo..

\- Nosotros solo queremos cuidarte.. – Dijo Shino, viendo como su sensei y compañero habían detenido su charla para escuchar a la peliazul.

\- Ne.. necesito ser fuerte Shino-kun.. – Dijo Hinata – Yo.. Yo también quiero cuidarlos..

Con pena por como la veían todos, Hinata salió de aquel lugar esperando que su sensei no se molestara por abandonar la práctica, aunque suponía que de todas formas ya iba a terminar. Los cuatros que quedaron en ese lugar, se sorprendieron de lo sucedido y no se atrevieron a decir nada más. Todos se sentían ligeramente culpables al saber que, aunque sus intenciones eran buenas, no quietaba que la habían hecho sentir menos con sus cuidados. Suficiente ya tenia la peliazul con su familia como para que ellos también la trataran del mismo modo.

Desanimada como estaba, llego hasta uno de los hermosos parques para niños que tenia la aldea, no era un lugar para un shinobi, para una kunoichi, pero necesitaba estar un poco alejada de todos, necesita pensar.

Se dirigió hasta uno de los columpios del lugar y con pereza comenzó a mecerse sin despegar los pies de la tierra.

-Hamacándote de ese modo pareces Shikamaru.. – Escucho Hinata que una voz risueña le hablaba.

\- I.. Ino-san.. – Se sorprendió Hinata sin pararse del lugar – Hola.. – La saludo.

\- Te noto deprimida.. – Dijo Ino sentándose a su lado – Pensé que esos días habían quedado atrás.. – La escucho suspirar así que hamacándose del mismo modo decidió preguntar – ¿Que sucedió?

\- Etto.. – No sabia por donde empezar o como empezar lo que sucedía con su equipo, además de que era un secreto lo de sus entrenamientos.

\- ¿Tiene que ver con los entrenamientos secretos que tienes con Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Ino sobresaltándola.

\- ¿Co.. Como es.. que? – Pregunto Hinata con un intenso rubor en las mejillas.

\- Los vi.. – Dijo sin mas la rubia mientras se encogía de hombros – ¿Cuanto llevan entrenando ya?

\- U.. Un par de semanas.. – Respondió Hinata – Pe.. Pero e.. ese no es el problema..

\- ¿Cual es entonces? – Pregunto Ino.

\- Mis amigos.. – Dijo soltando un largo suspiro Hinata – Ellos.. siento que dudan de mi.. que.. que creen que soy.. débil.. igual que todos..

\- Yo no te considero débil.. – La corrigió Ino llevándose una mirada de incertidumbre – Calculo que Sasuke-kun tampoco lo piensa sino no entrenaría contigo..

\- Pe.. Pero.. – Quiso decir Hinata, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

\- Los hombres son unos idiotas.. – Dijo entre risas Ino – Ellos piensan que somos débiles y que merecemos que nos cuiden como si fuéramos las princesas de algún cuento.. bueno.. Tu si eres la Princesa Hyuga.. pero aun así.. incluso Chouji así como es fue sobreprotector conmigo.. o Shikamaru.. ese vago solía preocuparse demasiado por lo que hacia..

\- ¿Y.. Y como dejaron de hacer? – Pregunto sonrojada por la parte de que era una princesa pero decidió no detenerse en eso.

\- No lo hicieron.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Ino – Te lo dije.. son unos idiotas.. nunca dejaran de preocuparse.. somos sus amigas.. y es nuestro trabajo ser fuertes para que ellos no se distraigan y la pasen mal.. para que durante una misión ellos estén tranquilos de que nosotras estamos a salvo.. aunque les cueste admitir que somos fuertes.. yo aun no logro hacer de que Shikamaru acepte que soy hermosa.. menos hare que acepte que soy fuerte..

Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír más animada, luego de escuchar a la rubia que le daba algo de tranquilidad.

\- Algún día le hare decirlo.. tenlo por seguro.. – Dijo Ino feliz de haber alegrado a su amiga, luego de que Sakura se había ido molesta de la florería, no la había vuelto a ver y se sentía mal por lo sucedido, pero no quería meterse en la vida de nadie por más chismosa que fuera.

\- Supongo que.. tendré que demostrarles nomas.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- Exacto.. y cuando llegue el día.. le patearas el trasero por idiotas a todos ellos.. – Respondió Ino, ella un esperaba poder demostrarlo ya que con su mejor amigo con un rango mas que ella, era complicado.

\- Gracias Ino-san.. – Agradeció Hinata – Fue de mucha ayuda hablar de esto..

\- Ya te dije.. – Dijo Ino sintiendo que le repetía demasiadas veces aquello – Para eso son las amigas..

Hinata sonrió ante sus palabras, siempre le decía lo mismo, pero le alegraba saber que por lo menos tenia una amiga que incluso la aconsejaba y le hacia sentirse un poco mas segura. Quiso decirle algo más, pero un llamado que no reconoció y que nunca había escuchado antes, hizo que ambas voltearan a ver.

\- Ino.. – Llamo un chico de piel muy blanca y cabellos negros, su rostro no parecía tener ninguna reacción.

\- Oh.. ¿Conseguiste lo que buscabas? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- Así es.. – Dijo el chico levantando una bolsa pero luego miro a la peliazul que no conocía y que parecía amiga de la rubia - Hola..

\- Claro.. no los presente.. – Dijo Ino olvidándose que su amiga no lo conocía al recién llegado – Hina-chan.. el es Sai.. Sai ella es Hina-chan..

\- Ho.. Hola.. soy Hinata Hyuga.. – Saludo con una corta reverencia Hinata mientras se paraba del columpio – Es un placer conocerlo Sai-san..

\- El placer es mío Hinata-san.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sai mientras ladeaba la cabeza.

Hinata vio aquella sonrisa y aunque no podía decirle nada malo le parecía algo forzada y falsa a su parecer.

\- Sai.. ya te dije que no tienes que fingir.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza la rubia – La gente se da cuenta cuando eres falso.. solo tienes que ser cortes nada más..

\- Me disculpo.. – Dijo Sai con una reverencia.

\- Lo siento Hina-chan.. Sai.. Él.. es especial.. pero no es mala persona cuando lo conoces.. – Quiso defenderlo la rubia, lo conocía hace poco y conocía apenas su historia así que no podía culparlo de ser así.

\- No hay problema Ino-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Sai-san.. yo.. soy mu.. muy mala para socializar pe.. pero espero que seamos buenos amigos..

\- Claro.. – Respondió el pelinegro recordando todo lo que había aprendido sobre esas conductas mas humanas y no sin sentimiento alguno como fue entrenado, donde sus sentimientos eran todos fingidos.

\- Bueno.. creo que es hora de irnos Sai.. sino te perderás ese tardecer para pintarlo.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa – Nos vemos Hina-chan.. Y recuerda.. son solo idiotas jajaja..

\- Ino-san.. – Dijo Hinata con pena por las palabras usadas para sus amigos – Nos vemos.. y.. fue un placer conocerlo Sai-san..

El par de chicos se despidió animadamente, o mas bien la rubia lo había hecho y se perdieron por las calles de la aldea. Aun así, se sentía más animada de pensar que quizás la forma de ser de sus amigos solo era porque la querían y nada más, que no debía molestarse por su forma de ser ya que, a diferencia de su familia, ellos lo hacían por quererla y no por considerarla realmente débil.

Los días siguieron pasando y la rutina con los entrenamientos se volvieron bastantes efectivas, Hinata de verdad sentía que podía lograrlo y llevarle el ritmo al Uchiha, disfrutaba realmente de esos entrenamientos y después ir con su equipo a alguna misión y demostrarles que ella también podía no solo cuidarse, sino que cuidarlos. Que, así como ella confiaba ciegamente en ellos, ellos podían hacer lo mismo con ella que les cubriría las espaldas. Incluso su punto ciego no parecía ser un problema gracias a la ayuda de sus compañeros y del Uchiha que le había enseñado a no solo depender de sus ojos como la mayoría de los Hyugas.

Po su parte, Sasuke estaba contento con los avances que tenia con la peliazul. Se podía decir que con esos entrenamientos habían pasado de conocidos a compañeros, pero no se quedaría solo en eso. Tenia que ver la forma de hablar con ella sin el entrenamiento de por medio, pero no encontraba ni tema ni forma, no sabia como encararla y forzarla le parecía ser la peor de las ideas. Aun así, con los entrenamientos estaba bastante contento de saber que ella podría defenderse incluso de su hermano que era lo más importante ahora.

Un día como cualquier otro, donde de nuevo coincidían en no tener misiones, Sasuke la espero paciente en el mismo lugar de siempre y se sorprendió de ya llevar bastante tiempo esperando. En si no debían ser más de diez minutos, pero en la peliazul eso si era bastante, nunca se había demorado y comenzó a creer que quizás tenía alguna misión de ultimo momento pero que no le había dado tiempo a avisarle. A pesar de todo, decidió esperarla sabiendo que si no llegaba era porque tenía una misión y para de paso descansar de todo el trabajo que tenía, no solo seguía con las misiones, los entrenamientos con su equipo, los entrenamientos con la peliazul y remodelar la casa de su familia que resulto ser mas tediosa de lo que recordaba.

Pasada la media hora, Sasuke ya se encontraba en el suelo, recostado, usando la raíz de un árbol como almohada, pero los rápidos pasos de alguien hicieron que centrara su vista por donde venían. Vio llegar a su compañera de entrenamiento, bastante agitada y cansada, cosa que le parecía bastante sospechosa ya que correr hasta ahí por dormirse o lo que sea no era para tanto.

\- Lo.. lo siento Uchiha-san.. – Se disculpo Hinata por la demora, sentía que todo el aire se le iba pero aun le quedaba una mañana de entrenamiento intensivo como siempre – Se.. Se me hizo tarde..

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto Sasuke mientras se paraba, no es que la quería controlar, pero la situación era sospechosa.

\- Yo.. Me.. Me dormí.. – Invento Hinata rápidamente.

\- Quizás deberíamos entrenar tus mentiras.. – Dijo Sasuke negando con la cabeza mientras que la peliazul empequeñecía sabiendo porque lo decía – Bien.. una vez te lo deje pasar.. dos no Hyuga..

\- ¿Que.. que quiere decir? – Pregunto confundida Hinata.

\- Si no puedes seguirme el ritmo tendrás que decirme la verdad.. – Dijo Sasuke y como era ya casi costumbre, empezó con el entrenamiento sin ningún aviso.

Sasuke podía notar que los movimientos de la peliazul eran lentos y dolorosos, que no entrenaba con la fuerza que solía hacerlo, pero aun así hacia el intento. Podía verla jadear incluso cuando apenas habían empezado, cuando nunca antes había pasado aquello. La sujeto fuerte del brazo pensando que ella se podría librar fácilmente como otras veces pero esta vez el grito adolorido de la Hyuga hizo que parara el entrenamiento de una vez.

\- AH! – Grito de dolor Hinata, no era de gritar a menos que se sorprendiera, pero esta vez de verdad no podía evitarlo. Vio como el Uchiha la soltaba sorprendido de su grito y no pudo mas que sujetarse el brazo con su otra mano, mientras parecía bastante dañado – Lo.. Lo siento.. so.. solo necesito unos minutos.. – Dijo tratando de calmar el dolor.

\- Perdiste.. – Dijo sin mas el Uchiha, y tomándola ahora de la mano, levanto el brazo que había agarrado.

\- E.. Espere Uchiha-san.. – Quiso frenarlo Hinata, pero solo vio como el Uchiha arremangaba su campera, dejando a la vista su brazo.

Sasuke, pensó encontrar un moretón, un golpe nada más, pero nunca imagino ver lo que vería. El brazo de la Hyuga estaba lleno de moretones por todos lados y todos parecían ser recientes. Molesto como estaba por verla de esa forma, tomo su otro brazo y arremangándolo del mismo modo, vio los mismo hematomas y moretones que en el otro brazo. Podía reconocer aquellos golpes, era claros de su clan, el puño suave. El mismo solía quedar con uno que otro luego de sus entrenamientos, pero los de ella eran muchos más.

\- Me dirás ahora mismo quien fue.. – Dijo Sasuke agarrándola de la muñeca para que no se fuera, no quería pensar que habían vuelto los problemas con su primo cuando entre una pequeña charla como las que tenían en los entrenamientos, ella le había agradecido por haberla ayudado a hablar con él. No podía creer que después de lo que sabía, el Hyuga le hiciera eso.

\- Uchi.. Uchiha-san.. no.. no es nada.. – Trato de minimizar la situación Hinata.

\- Te dije que me dijeras quien lo hizo.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke, el mismo se encargaría de darle una lección a quien lo hubiese hecho pero parecía que la peliazul no tenia pensado decirle por como escondía la mirada – Hinata.. – La llamo después de tanto tiempo por su nombre – ¿Quien lo hizo?

Hinata que había estado escondiendo su mirada y mordiéndose la lengua para no decir nada, levanto rápidamente la vista al escuchar como la llamaba el pelinegro. Siempre la llamaba Hyuga y que de pronto lo cambiara, la había sorprendido haciendo que tragara saliva con dificultad. Su dura mirada y el agarre que tenía, le era bastante difícil de evitar y como si se tratara de algún hechizo, no pudo evitar decirle la verdad.

\- E.. Ella no tuvo la culpa.. – Dijo de repente Hinata.

\- ¿Ella? – Pregunto confundido el Uchiha, sin soltarla.

\- Pa.. Padre.. él.. él dijo que había escuchado que mejore bastante.. que me estaba volviendo.. fuerte.. y.. – Hizo una pausa Hinata para juntar fuerzas – Y.. nos puso a Hanabi-chan y a mi.. a.. a pelear.. un duelo.. un combate para probarme..

\- Entrenas duro todos los días.. – Dijo Sasuke – No debería ni poder tocarte.. Eres consciente de las técnicas de tu familia.. no entiendo como dejaste que si quiera te tocara.. – Dijo sin poder creerlo que su hermana menor hiciera todo eso y solo en los lugares que podía ver, por algo tampoco es que podía respirar normal así que se imaginaba más golpes.

\- Es mi hermana Uchiha-san.. es.. mi hermanita.. – Dijo Hinata con una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa – No.. no podría dañarla..

\- ¿Y eso significa dejar que te dañe? – Pregunto mientras la soltaba.

\- No me importa lo que me suceda.. – Dijo Hinata sin una pizca de tartamudeo – Es mi hermanita.. es mi deber cuidarla.. padre.. Él.. la regañaría si perdía siendo que él mismo la entrena..

Sasuke escucho todo aquello y por un momento sintió ver a su hermano, Itachi era igual que Hinata, o mas bien es, puesto que en este tiempo aun estaba vivo. Ambos ponían a sus hermanitos por sobre cualquier cosa, no les importaba lo que pasara con ellos, a Itachi no le importo ser un traidor y un asesino con tal de salvarlo y a Hinata no le importaba salir lastimada o incluso creía que ser sellada, con tal de salvar a su hermana. Eran igual, los dos eran molestamente iguales.

\- Yo.. solo necesito un.. un momento y podremos seguir.. – Dijo Hinata sabiendo que los golpes en su pecho no habían sido tan ligeros y que esos le costaban mas a la hora de entrenar que sus morados brazos.

\- Eres igual a él.. – Soltó de repente Sasuke mientras tomaba asiento sobre la fría tierra del lugar.

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto confundida Hinata, no sabia con quien la comparaba.

\- Eres igual a Itachi.. – Dijo Sasuke de repente.

Hinata abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miedo ante la mención de aquel shinobi y mas sabiendo lo que significaba para el pelinegro, lo que implico y temió por su venganza. Recordaba vagamente que había prometido vengar a su familia matando a su hermano y si ahora encontraba un parecido con ella, temía que quisiera probar fuerza. Sasuke vio como la sorpresa la invadía por completo a la vez de que el terror era visible en sus ojos perlados. Pensó que quizás al igual que todos, le temía a Itachi por mas que la recordaba hablar muy bien de él. La vio dar un paso hacia atrás como si en cualquier momento se preparara para correr por su vida y recordó que él había prometido vengar la muerte de su familia y ahora le decía que ambos se parecían.

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, sentía que yo con el tiempo que la conocía, podía saber lo que pensaba en algunos casos – No pienso practicar mi venganza contigo..

\- ¿N.. No? – Pregunto con cautela Hinata sin bajar la guardia, por mas que le doliera el cuerpo, no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente si él iba enserio.

\- No.. – Respondió Sasuke acertando al temor de la peliazul, aun así, se le ocurrió que quizás su hermano podía ser quien lo ayude a entablar una conversación que no fuera de entrenamientos, como una vez fue – ¿Puedo confesarte algo Hinata?

\- ¿Qu.. Que cosa? – Pregunto Hinata sorprendida de que la volviera a llamar de esa forma.

\- Antes.. – Dijo Sasuke – ¿Que piensas de Itachi?

\- Yo.. se que usted quiere ve.. vengarse de él po.. por.. – Quiso decir Hinata, pero Sasuke no la dejo.

\- No lo que sepas de mi o mi venganza.. – Dijo Sasuke – Que piensas de él.. prometo no decir nada..

Hinata trago saliva con dificultad por la situación en la que se encontraba. No sabia si decirle la verdad o no, pero algo le decía que si mentía, él lo iba a notar, lo iba a saber y de todas formas tendría que decirle la verdad aun habiendo mintiendo antes.

\- I.. Itachi-san.. Él.. es un gran shinobi.. es sumamente fuerte.. talentoso.. – Comenzó a decir Hinata sin notar un pequeño tic en el ojo del Uchiha.

El pelinegro estaba comenzando a molestarse ahora si, pero por las palabras que estaba utilizando la Hyuga, lo ultimo que necesitaba era sumarle a la competencia a su hermano.

\- Él.. es un heredero como padre quería.. habilidoso.. inteligente.. – Dijo con inocencia Hinata.

\- Bien.. suficiente.. – La cayo Sasuke – Si sigues así harás que me replantee las cosas..

\- ¿Que.. que cosas? – Pregunto Hinata sin entender que había pasado.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo seriamente Sasuke – ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar a Itachi? – Pregunto quizás adelantándose a los acontecimientos.

\- N.. No.. – Dijo con temor Hinata, pero sus ojos mostraban sorpresa por la pregunta.

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Sasuke. Tenia la esperanza de que ella aceptara.

\- Yo.. no.. no podría ayudarlo a dañar a Itachi-san.. – Dijo Hinata.

\- ¿Y si no quiero dañarlo? – Pregunto Sasuke, sorprendido que de verdad ella lo defendiera, le aseguraba que lo que le conto antes y la forma en que lo hizo era bastante cierta.

\- ¿Para que mas lo buscaría..? – Pregunto confundida – U.. Usted se pasó diciendo que quería venganza..

\- ¿Puedo confiar en ti Hyuga? – Dijo Sasuke obviando su pregunta, pero tenía razones para hacerlo.

\- S.. Si.. – Dijo con cautela Hinata y un tanto extraña de como se sentía por volver a ser Hyuga y no Hinata.

\- No pretendo vengarme.. – Dijo Sasuke prestando atención a sus reacciones – Quiero traerlo de vuelta.. al igual que con tu clan.. el mío tampoco era santo de devoción..

\- ¿Que quiere decir? – Dijo más tranquila Hinata de que por lo menos parecía sincero en sus palabras.

\- Se lo que realmente paso con mi clan.. se supone que es un secreto pero.. – Dijo Sasuke esperando que fuera la misma en quien podía confiar – Confió que no dirás nada..

\- No.. No lo hare Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, de saber que con esos días entrenando, había logrado una relación, aunque sea de amigos o por lo menos así lo veía ella.

\- Veras.. Yo descubrí la verdad.. sé que Itachi hizo lo que hizo para protegerme y proteger la aldea.. – Dijo Sasuke – Él es igual que tú.. o tu eres igual que él.. ambos pensando en sus hermanos..

\- Yo.. – Quiso decirle algo, pero no se animó.

\- ¿Lo conocías? ¿Conocías a Itachi? – Pregunto Sasuke sabiendo la respuesta.

\- Si.. ambos.. somos los herederos de nuestros clanes.. – Dijo Hinata sentándose cerca del Uchiha, considerando que ya no entrenarían – Nos vimos un par de veces cuando Itachi-san y su padre iban por cuestiones de los clanes a la mansión Hyuga.. Itachi-san.. Él.. siempre se porto muy amable conmigo y.. y solía ser divertido compartir el tiempo..

Sasuke sonrió de sentir que la peliazul le decía lo mismo que le había dicho antes, pero esta vez no iba a demostrar los celos que le mostro alguna vez por la relación que habían tenido entre ellos, ahora sus celos iban encaminados a que dudaba si quería que la peliazul estuviese cerca de su hermano, sabiendo que lo admiraba de la forma en que lo hacía.

\- Itachi no solía ser divertido.. – Dijo Sasuke como una vez lo dijo.

\- Conmigo solía serlo.. – Dijo Hinata apenada de que él se molestara con ella por tenerle algún cariño a Itachi.

Como si fuera una especia de deja vu, la conversación se desarrollo del mismo modo que aquella vez en la que compartieron ese refugio en la tormenta de arena. Si algo le complacía, era saber que de ultima, no le había mentido en ningún momento y que siempre se mostro como realmente era, que la forma en la que hablaba de su hermano no había sido para santificar a un muerto que no resulto ser traidor al final, sino que de verdad tenía un gran aprecio y que no lo consideraba un traidor como la mayoría de los aldeanos.

Siguieron hablando como si fueran conocidos de toda la vida y Sasuke podía ver que la misma sensación de tranquilidad que le daba en su momento, la volvía a sentir ahora mismo y podía ver que ella también se sentía cómoda con el mientras hablaban, podía ver casi el mismo avance que había tenido en su momento y solo tenia que evitar que su atención fuera para su compañero o que ahora pensara en su hermano.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras veía como ya se hacia la hora en la que siempre dejaban de entrenar – ¿Me ayudaras a buscarlo?

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata segura de que quería ayudarlo, y mas si era para traer a alguien que apreciaba mucho.

\- Recuerda que no puedes decir nada.. – Le recordó Sasuke para que no dijera nada – Además.. Itachi no sabe que yo lo se.. así que es mejor tener cuidado ya que dudo que se porte amablemente..

\- No hay problema.. – Dijo Hinata – Dudo.. dudo que Itachi-san haga algo malo.. Él de verdad que lo quiere y no lo lastimaría..

\- ¿Sabes que si lo hizo cuando trato de llevarse a Naruto mientras buscaban a la Hokage? – Le pregunto Sasuke arqueando una ceja.

\- Oh.. Yo lo.. Siento.. – Se disculpo apenada Hinata de no saber aquello.

\- No es nada.. – Dijo Sasuke parándose para irse – Bueno.. será mejor ir yendo..

\- ¿E.. Entrenara con Naruto-kun? – Pregunto Hinata con un claro sonrojo.

Sasuke escucho aquello y se molesto de que preguntara por el rubio, además de que se sonrojara por solo preguntar por él.

\- No.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke – Tengo que comprar unas cosas para restaurar mi casa..

\- ¿Su casa..? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata – ¿Habla la de dentro de.. su clan?

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras comenzaba a caminar y sintió como la peliazul lo alcanzaba.

\- ¿Y.. Y.. necesita ayuda? – Pregunto Hinata – U.. Usted me esta ayudando a entrenar.. E.. Es por eso que.. Quiero ayudarlo..

Sasuke sonrió de saber que podía pasar mas tiempo con ella de alguna forma, aparte de los entrenamientos y no le parecía mala la idea.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa orgullosa.

Volvieron a los caminos de la aldea y Hinata acompaño al Uchiha por los negocios para comprar unos cuantos productos de limpieza, hablando tranquilamente de los planes que tenia para su casa y de lo que había hablado con la Hokage de que no le dejaba vivir ahí aun por la edad pero esperaba que cuando su hermano volviera, pudieran estar juntos en ese lugar y como regalo le mostraría que la casa estaba como ante sin los recuerdos doloroso, que seguramente le traería pero ya ninguno de los dos los vivirían.

 **/_ /**

 **Buen dia! Buenas tarde ii Buenas noches! Sorry por subir el cap tan tarde.. en mi país aun es domingo así que en teoría lo subí bien pero tardecito xD la verdad es que el resfriado me pego malísimamente mal ii para el colmo tuve mas trabajo que cualquier semana.. no podía hacer cama así que nunca me curaba.. ii yo por lo general los domingo me amanezco publicando el cap pero esta vez no podía porque me dolía tanto la cabeza que cada vez que me levantaba me mareaba.. así que recién ahora puedo escribir toda esta parte para justificarme xD.. Bueno.. espero que estén re bien ustedes.. ii cuidado con los resfríos..**

 **Que tal quedo el cap? siempre es bueno saber que van opinando para saber si la moqueo o no ii asi tratar de solucionar las cosas a tiempo.. Así que sus comentarios siempre me vienen bien, aunque estoy notando o que son muy listo o soy muy predecible xD igual espero que le sigan dando una oportunidad a la historia por mas predecible que sea xD Lo que si espero estar yendo a un buen ritmo para no hacerles pesado toda la historia.. sino me avisan y veo de sacar un power love de la nada para la historia aunque no me gustaría que fuera asi..**

 **En fin.. Como suelo decir, esta vendría a ser la segunda parte de la historia ii aunque están de lado las arenas del tiempo, volverán.. Tengo que encontrar la forma de promocionar la película si no jejejej.. véanla que por cada vez que la vean un marcianito de Marte aprueba una materia xD (si, también hay escuelas en Marte..)**

 **Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Bueno, me dejo de agregar mas palabras ii voy a los saluditos de la semana..**

 **Rina M! Qué bueno que te gusto esa parte.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Lady! Veremos a otra Sakura en este fanfic aunque espero que no sea tan mala.. no me cae bien pero tampoco quiero que sea la bruja, aunque se esta comportando así xD Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Qué bueno que los cap largos sean bien recibido ya que no sé cómo me las arreglo para que queden así.. es más este era más largo pero decidí acortarlo para que no sea tanto.. Sigamos con las miles de dudas ii no con las millones entonces xD ii sobre Sakura.. la verdad que yo tengo una opinión tan particular que no se porque me la imagino así en el mundo paralelo del SasuHina xD Gracias por los deseos de que me mejore.. recién hoy domingo voy queriendo salir pero la garganta me quedo destrozada aparte de los mareos.. Que tengas una linda semanita.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Alexein-KLUK! Hola! Te doy una grata bienvenida a mi fanfic.. Espero que te siga gustando ii que te quedes en cada capítulo, es lindo saber que mas gente se va sumando ya que en cierta forma significa que voy bien xD Gracias por el apoyo ii espero seguir viéndote en los comentarios, siempre los respondo asi que tendrás aunque sea un saludito mío.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Rinconsara1302! Jejej que sufra mas me dices xD tampoco la torturemos tanto a Sakura *o si?* ii poco a poco ira surgiendo el amor ii no veo las horas de que vayan por Itachi! Tengo preparado ese cap que quiero que lo vean.. solo espero que guste como a mi xD Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Déjame decirte que eres muy brillante.. de verdad quiero que tenga una invocación pero lobito no será porque lo tengo reservado para otras dos historias con ese animalito jejeje.. Qué bueno que te gustara el cap, nos estaremos leyendo cualquier cosa.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Paciencia.. paciencia.. dicen que es una virtud pero yo también quiero que ya pasen a los hijos incluso xD jejeje.. Te mando saludos.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Vidya! Hola! Hoy te respondo por dos.. la verdad es que demoro dos días en llegarme completo el msjs así que en teoría fue más rápido que antes xD Continuo desde lo del libro para mi papa.. se supone que a los padres les gusta cualquier cosa que le demos ii si no, lo disimulan.. Creo..**

 **Con respecto a la segunda parte, incluso a mi me esta gustando como esta quedando ii me alegra que este siendo bien recibida así que estoy tranquila.. igual aunque sea uno que la lea la continuare porque me gusta escribir xD Se que vendrán más cosas ii serán lo que seguramente la mayoría espera..**

 **Seguro que nos encontramos en el inframundo ii no me sorprendería que, en mi caso, ya me tuviera un vip jejejej.. solo espero el wifi ii listo xD**

 **ii sobre el drama.. pues será leve.. lo prometo xD**

 **De verdad gracias por el apoyo a la historia.. desde que te uniste a esta locura, que no faltas ni un dia en comentar ii se agradece muchísimo.. siempre es bueno ver gente que va llegando pero también las que siguen ii se quedan..**

 **Como siempre, suerte con tu carrera ii que tus exámenes vayan de maravilla.. ii me gustan los nombres de tus futuros gatitos.. los míos son en honor a Fairy Tail.. se llamaran Kurogane ii PantherLily jejeje..**

 **Ahora si vamos al de esta semanita xD De verdad que no se que tiene la pag que no publica los comentarios largo o incluso no los publica.. le hace bullying a los lectores ii a la escritora con todo esto..**

 **Sobre mi resfrió, en mi caso al estar en Argentina, me enferme en invierno así que no es tan raro.. en verano si que es molesto estar enfermo pero aun así no pude estar en cama ii por eso demore muchísimo en recuperarme.. la cabeza aun me duele la verdad..**

 **ii sobre tu hermano.. pues.. una vez nomas me judío el mío ii lo deje sin comida ii se curo.. no se si te vale el dato xD jejejeje**

 **Que bueno que te gusto el cap ii como lleve las relaciones que eso siempre me preocupa que no lo haga del todo bien.. Confió en que voy bien con el ritmo aunque obviamente hare un salto en el tiempo sino voy a parecer Naruto de verdad con el relleno xD jejeje..**

 **No puedo creer que de verdad viste la pelii jejeje.. un marcianito aprobó su examen gracias a ti xD**

 **Sobre tener el control de las cosas, a mi me suele suceder.. creo que por eso me gusta escribir.. siento que aquí tengo el completo control de eso.. no como en la realidad donde no puedo controlar no enfermarme por ejemplo xD jejeje la verdad que crecer, apesta xD creo que el lado bueno, en mi caso es que puedo comprar alcohol sin problema, después.. mmm.. muchas responsabilidades jejejeje..**

 **Yo con los cumpleaños familiares tengo el problema de que de los mas viejos no puedo zafar, ii de los mas chicos tampoco.. asi que estoy atrapada en muchos cumples aun xD**

 **Mi papá es cero tecnología asi que si no sale el libro físico no lo lee así que es todo un tema buscarlos porque hay buenos que ya no gastan en hacerlos de esa forma..**

 **Gracias como siempre por seguir apoyando la historia aun si la pagina te hace bullying.. Que tengas una linda semanita, tranquila ii llena de suerte.. ¡Saluditos ii Gracias por la review!**

 **Sandy! Es importante estar al día con nuestras actividades así que no hay problema.. se que si me lees me dejas un comentario así que todo bien.. espero que no sean tan complicados tus trabajos ii que te vayan re bien! ¡La mejor de las suertes en todo! ii por supuesto que el fanfic tendrá un final feliz porque es un SasuHina ii porque tengo el poder de que lo sea xD Gracias por la review!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw! Jaja aunque seamos de dos departamentos distinto aun así estamos medio cerca la verdad.. ii si vas a vivir más aquí que allá por la Unsa.. te deseo desde ya mucha suerte en esa nueva etapa que aunque todos remarcan lo feo, para mi es re linda la Universidad.. es un mundo nuevo xD ii sobre el fanfic, siempre pensé que Shino sería más cuida con Hinata que Kiba, más que nada por ser calladito ii todo eso.. pero bue.. qué bueno que va gustando las interacciones entre Sasuke ii Hinata porque significa que voy bien.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Las cosas no podían ir mejor para el menor de los Uchihas, o por lo menos así lo sentía en el momento en que se vio caminando tan tranquilamente con la Hyuga a su lado. No se decían absolutamente nada, pero él se sentía tranquilo de tenerla a su lado y por lo menos la Hyuga parecía sentirse igual. Cada tanto, la miraba de reojo y la podía sentir tranquila a su lado, incluso podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, al igual que un leve sonrojo. Internamente, sonreía ante ello, ya que eso significaba que no pasaba desapercibido para ella y aunque prefería que las cosas fueran a mayores, la forma en la cual ahora se comportaba con él, le agradaba.

Tristemente, su paseo fue interrumpido por su "querido" grupo de amigos que lo venían a buscar seguramente para una misión. Se sintió molesto de que le cortaran ese momento con la peliazul cuando no sabía si iba a volver a tener uno así, donde los dos se encontraran solos sin que nadie los molestara, como si en cierta forma fueran una pareja que caminaban tranquilamente por la aldea. Pero ese malestar no era únicamente por la interrupción, ojalá hubiese sido solo por eso, pero no pudo evitar apretar los puños y fruncir el ceño, cuando la Hyuga a su lado, comenzó a tartamudear y a ponerse nerviosa ya que el efusivo rubio, había llegado tan animadamente como siempre y ella, no pudo evitar cambiar su forma de ser. Lo único que agradecía era de que fuera tan idiota que no notara todo aquello, tenia que buscar la forma de hacerla olvidar al rubio porque sabia que lo que ella le demostró con la mirada era mas cierto de lo que veía que sucedía con el Uzumaki.

Aun así, aunque quisiera quedarse con ella, el deber era el deber y tuvo que irse, despidiéndose apenas de ella con un simple "hmp" y un gesto de manos, que por suerte la peliazul no se lo tomo a mal y simplemente le deseo buena suerte en su misión y a todos en general, pero le alegro que ella lo despidiera personalmente y después a todos.

Por su parte, Hinata se sentía demasiado tranquila al lado del pelinegro y un pequeño, pero sumamente extraño sentimiento, crecía dentro suyo. Los días que compartía con él, eran agradables por mas que se la pasaban entrenando, pero aun así, se las arreglaban para entre ellos entablar una cortés conversación que extrañamente, le alegraba que se diera. Fue por eso que además de agradecerle, quiso ayudarlo con el tema de su reconstrucción de su casa ya que, en cierta forma, pasarían mas tiempo y le agradaba su compañía. Estar con él, le hacia sentirse mas valiente, mas fuerte y le daba la sensación de que podía lograr lo que se proponía, además de que estaba agradecida de que la tuviese en cuenta para una misión tan importante como hacer que su hermano volviera a la aldea. Aun recordaba los momentos que había pasado con el pelinegro de largos cabellos, solía ser bastante amigable con ella y como le había dicho, solía ser divertido hablar con él. Estaba segura, de que el odio que había visto un par de veces en la academia, se había ido por completo de los ojos del menor de los Uchihas, sentía y podía ver que realmente quería arreglar las cosas con él y volver a ser la familia que eran. Quería ayudarlo, sentía que se lo debía hasta un punto ya que él también la ayudo a tomar el valor necesario de hablar con su primo y volver a ser la familia, los hermanos, que alguna vez fueron.

Tristemente, para ella también, su corto paseo por las calles de Konoha, se vieron interrumpidas cuando su equipo llego para buscarlo. Ni siquiera había sentido llegar a su adorado rubio hasta que este, grito por todos los aires el nombre del pelinegro, sorprendiéndola inmediatamente. Incluso no entendía que podía estar pasando todo eso cuando hasta hace poco había preguntado por él, pero había sido tan automático que ahora no sabía si preguntaba por querer saber o si la costumbre de haber preguntado antes por el rubio, había salido sola. Con todo eso en la cabeza, se había puesto demasiado nerviosa al verlo, pero no como siempre, su ahora tartamudeo y sonrojo no eran por vergüenza ni nada de eso, eran por el hecho de sentir que lo había hasta olvidado en algún punto. No entendía que sucedía en su cabeza, pero sobre todo en su corazón, para estar experimentando esos sentimientos cuando toda su vida había estado pendiente del rubio, siempre soñando con el hermoso sol que brillaba intensamente en su corazón pero que hoy empezaba a sentir que prefería la tranquilidad de una noche oscura, que la abrazaba dándole valor para el mañana.

Para su suerte, nadie había reparado en su forma de actuar y como pudo, se despidió del pelinegro sabiendo que tendría que irse a una misión pero cuando se dio cuenta que solo se había despedido de él, intento de que nadie más lo notara, despidiéndose de todos los demás que la saludaron alegremente o por lo menos la mayoría ya que por un momento sintió ver una mirada de completo odio por parte de la kunoichi del grupo que le pareció bastante extraño ya que nunca le había hecho nada, pero los demás se podría decir que la despidieron alegremente, Kakashi-sensei se despidió como siempre con una sonrisa que se podía ver incluso a través de su máscara, Naruto se despidió casi a los gritos como solía hablar y por último, Sasuke se despidió como siempre pero para ella no era malo los monosílabos que solía usar.

Solo se quedó un momento ahí viéndolos irse todos juntos y no pudo evitar llevar sus manos a su pecho, a la altura de su corazón que por el momento se encontraba tan confuso para ella.

\- ¿Qu.. Que es todo esto..? – Se pregunto casi con angustia al no saber qué le sucedía.

Sin más, volvió sus pasos hasta donde se encontraría con sus compañeros, para entrenar como siempre lo hacía cuando no tenían misión o simplemente para compartir un momento juntos. Aun les costaba aceptar que ella entrenara por aparte pero, tratando de seguir el consejo de su amiga, no les prestaba tanta atención y solo les demostraba como mejoraba cuando salían de misión para que no se preocuparan tanto por ella. Incluso llego a ver una mirada entre sorprendida y orgullosa de todos cuando durante las misiones, les seguía bastante bien el ritmo, a la vez que se lograba encargar de muchas cosas o de enemigos, sin la ayuda de ellos o de su sensei.

Un par de días habían pasado y Sasuke ya se encontraba molesto de no tener noticias de ella cuando estaba acostumbrado a verla casi a diario con los entrenamientos, fue por eso que no podía ocultar su alegría al ver la entrada de la aldea a lo lejos. Extrañamente, no había sido el rubio el que entorpecía las cosas, sino que esta vez su compañera parecía querer permanecer mas tiempo fuera de la aldea, como si quisiera alejarse y no volver. Le parecía extraño porque no solía ser de esa forma y no la recordaba así en su tiempo. Es mas tenia el recuerdo que ni lo perseguía, solo lo había abrazado una sola vez cuando lo vio volver y estar con su banda ninja de la hoja, pero luego le daba su espacio, quedando como una gran amiga que incluso en más de una ocasión la observo mirar de una manera tan conocida para él, al rubio de Konoha.

Aun así, decidió no ondear mas en el asunto ya que por su parte le había dejado claro su interés por alguien más, no quería que las cosas fueran extrañas en esa época, pero fuera lo que fuera que pasaran, todo se solucionaría con su tiempo al saber que realmente, no estaban destinados a estar juntos. No dudaba que quien la pudiese hacer feliz sería el rubio que todo el tiempo trataba de llamar su atención y así lo prefería, de esa forma sentía que la Hyuga, lo olvidaría tarde o temprano.

Una vez dentro de la aldea, tuvo la esperanza de cruzársela cuando ya habían entregado los informes, pero no la había podido ver por ningún lado. De todas formas, había escuchado que no había salido de misión y que, si se encontraba ahí, aun tenia que hacer que cumpliera su palabra y que lo ayudara con el tema de la reconstrucción de su casa en los dominios Uchihas, no veía las horas de poder compartir aquellos momentos, sabiendo que la vería desde otra forma y aunque él era una persona que se comunicaba mejor entrenando, también quería compartir de otra forma con ella.

Pero tristemente, no la había visto en todo ese día y sus compañeros no se habían separado de él en ningún momento insistiéndole en ir a comer para celebrar que la misión se había logrado con éxito y que extrañamente, habían empezado a destrozar menos cuando se trataba de resolver un problema, algo que agradecía inmensamente la Hokage de la aldea. Pero a pesar de no haberla visto ese día, estaba decidido de que la vería de cualquier forma cuando apenas se levantara.

Y fue así que mientras caminaba para poder ir a donde siempre entrenaban, esperando de que, de alguna mágica forma, ella supiese que estaba de vuelta en la aldea, la vio caminando alegremente con la rubia que solía ser su admiradora en la academia, pero también estaba con el ex ninja de raíz. No sabía cómo se había dado las cosas, pero se podía ver que cuando el destino estaba escrito, podía adelantar los hechos o atrasarlos, pero siempre llegaban. No le había dicho nada a la Hokage sobre la relación de esos dos, pero ahora los veía ahí juntos y verlos de esa forma, solo le daba la certeza de que sea como sea, él terminaría con la peliazul.

Tranquilamente se acerco a ellos que todavía no habían reparado en su presencia hasta que estuvo delante de la peliazul que pego un pequeño brinco cuando lo tuvo tan cerca.

\- U.. Uchiha-san.. – Dijo con sorpresa Hinata al verse casi de frente con el pelinegro.

\- Oh.. Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Ino viendo como solo el Uchiha miraba a la peliazul y casi los ignoraba por completo.

\- Hyuga.. tenemos algo que hacer.. – Le dijo Sasuke sin prestarle atención a los demás.

\- ¿Es normal que alguien no salude y hable de esa forma? – Pregunto Sai al ver la actitud del pelinegro.

\- Pues no Sai.. – Dijo Ino frunciendo el ceño mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Lo normal es saludar a la gente cuando apenas llegas..

\- Como sea.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras llevaba las manos a los bolsillos – Vamos Hyuga.. – Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a los dominios Uchihas, esperando que fuera a seguirlo, aun no encontraba la forma de volverse más amable con ella, pero delante de otros, no podía comportarse como debería o quisiera.

Hinata escucho aquello y recordó que le había dicho que lo ayudaría a reconstruir su casa y ella siempre cumplía con lo que decía. Volteo a ver a su amiga que le había pedido que se vieran esa mañana junto con el joven que había conocido y trato de disculparse con ella, pero solo la vio como la miraba pícaramente. No pudo evitar empezar a ponerse nerviosa a la vez de que se sonrojaba de que ella pensara algo que no fuera, de que pensara que tenían alguna especie de secreto entre ellos, aunque la rubia ya sabía que entrenaban.

Volvió a ver al pelinegro que había pasado por su lado, caminando con tranquilidad y supuso que lo mejor era seguirlo ya que de ayudarlo, lo ayudaría. Casi sin despedirse, comenzó a ir tras de él pero un repentino abrazo por la espalda la dejo quieta en el lugar.

\- I.. Ino-san.. – Dijo Hinata con nerviosismo.

\- Escucha Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Ino hablando por sobre el hombro de Hinata – Tu no te llevaras a Hina-chan solo porque quieras.. – Aquel comentario sorprendió a la peliazul – Hoy ella estará con nosotros..

\- Escucha Yamanaka.. – Volteo a verla Sasuke – No te metas..

\- ¿A si? – Desafío Ino – ¿Y para que la quieres?

\- No es asunto tuyo.. – Respondió Sasuke molesto de que le hicieran perder su tiempo.

\- I.. Ino-san.. – Trato de calmar las cosas Hinata – No.. no es nada..

\- Seguro que quieres tener una cita con ella.. – Acuso la rubia esperando ver la reacción de ambos ya que, en cuestiones amorosas, ella era una experta.

Hinata no pudo evitar abrir los ojos mas de lo normal, ante la acusación de la rubia y un intenso sonrojo subió desde su cuello hasta las orejas. Nunca se había puesto a pensar que podía tener una cita con alguien, y si alguna vez lo pensó, la primera persona que se le venia a la cabeza era el Uzumaki. Pero ahora, imaginarse estar en ese plan con el Uchiha, le hacia acelerar demasiado el corazón y temía que con el abrazo de oso que le daba la rubia, notara lo que provocaba su no tan inofensivo comentario en ella.

Por otra parte, Sasuke si se había sorprendido ante las palabras de la Yamanaka, si bien no le molestaba que dijera aquello, le sorprendió la reacción de la peliazul y solo con verla como estaba en ese preciso momento, le hacía sonreír internamente al saber que de alguna forma sus sentimientos estaban ahí mismo, entre ellos y que si salían antes a la vista, mejor para él. Sabia que con ella podía ser feliz de mil maneras, que lo poco que vivieron juntos había sido suficiente para hacerle ver la realidad y que sea la época que fuera, ellos debían estar juntos, que todo el camino que había recorrido, había sido para poder llegar a ese momento en el que, conociéndola, cambiaria mas de una cosa no solo en su vida sino en la de todos.

Sabía que, si en algún momento decía la verdad sobre él mismo, haría que todos le dieran las gracias de cambiar sus destinos gracias a lo que ella logro cambiarlo. Gracias a la confianza que le había tenido, es que estaba cambiando ese futuro, haciendo que todos tuvieran sus propias segundas oportunidades.

\- Lo sabía! – Grito Ino a todo pulmón llamando la atención de todos, incluso de los dos protagonistas.

\- No sé de qué hablas.. – Fingió no enterarse Sasuke a la vez que la enfrentaba.

\- ¿A si? – Lo volvió a desafiar Ino – Entonces vendrá con nosotros..

Y sin más, la tomo del brazo a la peliazul para irse junto a su nuevo amigo, pero antes de que pudiera dar un paso más, se encontró en una infantil lucha entre el Uchiha y ella por la peliazul.

\- No ira contigo.. – Dijo Sasuke sujetándola del otro brazo de la peliazul.

\- Entonces dime que sucede.. – Demando Ino – No me iré hasta saber la verdad de la situación..

Un pequeño silencio se formo entre los cuatros por no saber que decir en ese preciso momento. La rubia era algo intuitiva en esos temas y quería saber que pasaba alrededor de esos dos, le parecía completamente extraña la forma de actuar del Uchiha, se notaba el interés en la Hyuga, pero lo que mas le importaba era saber que sucedía con la peliazul que luego de saber de sus entrenamientos secretos, la notaba mas tranquila con la presencia del Uchiha. Incluso sentía que sin que ella lo supiera algo se estaba formando dentro suyo o quizás no quería que esos sentimientos salieran.

\- I.. Ino-san.. – La llamo la peliazul, algo nerviosa por el momento que se había formado – Yo.. prometí a Uchiha-san a.. a.. ayudarlo con unas cosas.. es solo eso..

Ino no estaba para nada convencida con las palabras de su amiga, pero lo que en verdad quería ver era la reacción del pelinegro que solo se había quedado callado sin decir absolutamente nada.

\- En ese caso.. – Hablo el pelinegro de cortos cabellos, sorprendiendo a todos que inmediatamente llevaron su mirada a él – Lo correcto sería también ayudar o ¿no?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Sai? – Pregunto Ino, pero sin soltar a la peliazul.

\- Tú me dijiste que si alguien necesitaba ayuda en algo.. uno debía prestarle esa ayuda.. – Recordó Sai las palabras de la rubia que lo estaba ayudando a encajar en ese nuevo mundo para él – Yo no estoy haciendo nada.. y si Hinata-san tenia que ayudarlo en algo.. nosotros también podríamos ayudar..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto arqueando una ceja Sasuke, él quería pasar tiempo con la peliazul no que se le sumara más gente.

\- Sai! Eres un genio! – Salto Ino abrazándolo – Bien Sasuke-kun.. ya que no era una cita ni nada por el estilo.. también te ayudaremos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa casi de victoria al ver el rostro desencajado del Uchiha.

\- No pedí su ayuda.. – Recalco Sasuke mientras fulminaba con la mirada al genio de la brillante idea.

\- Pues a mí no me importa eso.. – Dijo Ino caminando con la peliazul, pero cuando supo que no sabía que tenían que hacer, se detuvo – Por cierto ¿qué hay que hacer? – Pregunto con una sonrisa.

Hinata volteo a ver al Uchiha que ahora se encontraba realmente molesto y no sabia si era por su culpa o por todo lo que había pasado. Quiso decirle algo, como para calmar las cosas, pero solo lo vio caminar como si nada, por delante de ellas. Miro a Ino para saber que sucedía, pero esta solo le sonrió y comenzó a caminar tras el Uchiha, seguidas por Sai que iba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Por su parte, Sasuke estaba verdaderamente molesto. Hasta hace minutos, tenia la posibilidad de estar con la Hyuga, solos, pero ahora se veía guiando a un inmenso grupo que se había formado en tan solo segundos. Y es que ir los cuatro por las calles de la aldea, comprando pinturas, maderas y cosas de construcción, no pasaba desapercibido y menos con la rubia habladora, comenzaba a creer que ese color de cabello hacia que lo que los llevaban, hablaran sin parar y fueran tan molesto o por lo menos para él.

Y fue así que ahora se encontraba entrando a los dominios Uchihas, prácticamente de la mano de todos sus compañeros de la academia, o por lo menos con los que había rendido ese examen Chunnin que, aunque parecía cercano para todos, para él habían pasado años. Ahora no podía estar tranquila con la peliazul sino que debía aguantar a todos, pero aunque sus planes cambiaron, algo dentro suyo le agradaba la idea de no sentirse tan solo. Toda su vida se la había pasado alejando a diestra y siniestra a todos, pero ya no quería ser ese. Seguiría con su actitud, pero quizás socializar un poco mas no era algo realmente malo para él, en definitiva, todos pueden vivir en la soledad, pero pocos pueden soportarla y él ya había perdido todo una vez y no lo haría de nuevo.

\- Es increíble que la Abuela Tsunade te dejara volver.. – Dijo Naruto entrando a ese lugar alejado de la aldea, se había cruzado con su amigo cuando el equipo diez y ocho iban con él así que como debía ser, lo ayudaría en lo que pudiese.

\- En cierta forma no puedo volver.. – Aclaro Sasuke – Solo puedo remodelarlo..

\- ¿Y remodelaras todo Sasuke-kun? – Pregunto Sakura, ubicándose del otro lado de él.

\- Por ahora solo mi casa y la entrada.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras apenas volteaba para ver a la peliazul.

La podía ver sonreír mientras hablaba con Ino de alguna cosa que no sabía, pero a su lado estaban los integrantes de su equipo y podía verlos molestos, quizás con él por quitarles tiempo a ellos para estar con la peliazul, cosa que no le molestaba en lo mas mínimo ya que era feliz con eso, o quizás por estar en un día de descanso, trabajando para él en cierta forma.

Siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a la casa que perteneció al líder del clan Uchiha y padre de Sasuke. Por el recorrido no pudieron evitar ver rastros de sangre seca por algunos lugares que no llegaba la lluvia para lavarlos naturalmente, otros lugares tenían aun cintas para evitar que pasaran y la mayoría de las viviendas comenzaban a mostrar como la naturaleza entraba. Mas de uno pensó que el lugar podía ser tranquilamente un pueblo fantasma, pero nadie se animo a decir absolutamente nada.

Ya en el lugar, todos entraron con cuidado y precaución para evitar que algos les cayera en la cabeza, pero nada paso ya que esa casa parecía ser la que en mejores condiciones se encontraba. Las primeras en entrar con cautela, habían sido las tres kunoichis que estaban en alerta por cualquier cosa. Luego entraron los hombres mientras golpeaban apenas las paredes, tratando de saber que daño había o no en ese lugar, cosa que Sasuke creía completamente absurdo ya que su método solo aceleraría que las cosas se cayeran, pero cuando estuvo a punto de decir algo, escucharon el grito de las chicas que ahora estaban en lo que seria la sala de estar.

Antes de llegar a ellas, una cabellera rubia se vio corriendo hasta ellos al igual que una rosa. Ino, del miedo había corrido a refugiarse detrás de Sai, mientras que Sakura se escondía detrás de sus dos compañeros de grupo. Kiba que las había sentido correr, se alarmo de que Hinata no viniera con ellas.

\- ¡¿Donde esta Hinata?! – Grito alterado Kiba de pensar que esas dos la habían dejado sola en una situación peligrosa.

\- Tranquilo Kiba-kun.. – Dijo Hinata llegando tranquilamente y con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, a la vez que escondía algo entre sus manos.

Todos vieron como las dos kunoichis se escondían detrás de sus amigos y compañeros y no entendían que podía estar pasando para que estuviesen así. Era bastante extraño pero la peliazul no dijo nada hasta que no estuvo frente a su compañero que prácticamente se ocultaba tras su gabardina y lentes oscuros.

\- Shino-kun.. – Lo llamo Hinata destapando sus manos bajo la vista sorprendida de todos – Ha.. Hay muchos insectos dentro de la casa.. – Dijo mostrando un hermoso escarabajo azulado – Quizás de.. Deberías encargarte de ellos..

\- Yo me encargo.. – Respondió Shino entrando a donde antes habían estado todas las chicas.

\- Así que eso era lo que paso.. – Dijo Naruto acercándose a ver el escarabajo de la mano de la Hyuga – Es lindo..

Hinata se sorprendía a si misma de estar tan cerca del rubio y aunque sentía algo de nervio, no era tanto como para que le provocara los desmayos que solía pasarle cuando estaba tan cerca de ella. Incluso podía ver como en cámara lenta, él acercaba su mano y no sabia si era para tocarla a ella o al escarabajo, pero se encontró quieta en el lugar, a la expectativa de que podía pasar.

Pero la mano del rubio nunca llego a ella, Sasuke se había acercado a ellos y ahora sujetaba la mano del rubio, a centímetros de llegar a la suya. Confusamente, sentía ahora mas nervios que antes y sentía como el corazón le latía fuertemente sin saber porque sucedía aquello.

\- Oye Teme.. – Se Quejo Naruto de cómo lo sujetaba – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No andes de vago.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto, por un momento había sentido que su amigo iba a tomar de la mano a la peliazul y su cuerpo se movió solo para evitar aquello – Dijiste que ayudarías.. vamos a entrar las cosas..

Sin más, Sasuke empujo al rubio fuera de la casa, bajo la mirada sorprendía de algunos y bajo la mirada picara de la rubia. En cierta forma se sentía mal de lo que estaba pasando ya que su amiga pelirosa debía estarlo pasando mal con las demostraciones de Sasuke, no había pasado desapercibido para ella, la forma en la que vio a la peliazul cuando caminaban todos al complejo Uchiha y ella no estaba en ese grupo. Se las había arreglado incluso de separar a esos dos, pero algo dentro suyo, le decía que eso no estaba bien. Ya había dejado de lado su enamoramiento por el Uchiha y quería que su antigua amiga hiciera lo mismo, Sasuke no la veía de otra forma y era triste perseguir un sueño que no era. En cambio, sentía que la persona que debía estar alado del Uchiha, era Hinata, sentía que, de alguna forma casi inexplicable, ella lo había salvado y si podía, haría todo lo posible por que las cosas fueran como tienen que ser. Sabia que a la larga sus dos amigas se lo agradecerían, aunque una por el momento la odiara.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, todos comenzaron a buscar que hacer para ayudar a remodelar esa casa. Algunos tomaron un par de escobas para barrer el lugar, otros se encargaban de abrir todas las ventanas para que entrara un poco de aire y un poco de luz, pero todos trabajaban. Al final, Sasuke no había podido pasar su tiempo con la peliazul, pero ya buscaría la forma de que estuviesen solos, por ahora, estaba tranquilo de que vivieran una realidad así y que nadie lo viera con pena o resentimiento. Estaba por primera vez, viviendo una vida normal en un mundo conflictivo, un mundo donde podía aparecer una guerra inmediata y acabar con todo, pero aun así, por ahora podía ser un simple Gennin que contaba con la ayuda de sus compañeros. Nunca les diría lo agradecido que estaba ya que no era su forma de ser, pero tener tanto ahora, cuando lo había perdido todo, era gratificante. Sentir que no estaba solo, era una sensación nueva para él.

Las horas siguieron pasando y se podría decir que la sala de estar estaba casi reconstruida. Varios habían ayudado a sacar los muebles inservibles y a cambiar el suelo que había tenido mejores épocas. Las ventanas no tenían daños mayores así que seguían sirviendo una vez limpias. Incluso habían tenido la oportunidad de comer ahí todos juntos, mientras descansaban un poco. El equipo diez había sido el encargado de traerle la comida a todos y todos estaban infinitamente agradecidos por ello, claro que el menú más económico era una taza de fideos que solo necesitaba algo de agua hirviendo. Por suerte la grifería funcionaba aun así que, buscando entre las cosas de su madre, encontró una pava a la que le agrego agua y luego puso a calentar. Todos comían tranquilos, disfrutando del momento que se había formado, luego de la academia, nunca más habían tenido la posibilidad de compartir tiempo como ese, de estar juntos y reír. Algunos aprovecharon de recostarse y mirar el techo de la casa, esperando dormir un poco, pero notaron que tenia algunas fisuras y agujeros que estropearían todo el trabajo que habían hecho. Nadie quería que aquello pasara ya que significaría empezar de cero en una casa demasiado grande, sin avanzar absolutamente nada.

\- Teme.. – Lo llamo Naruto viendo el techo dañado – Deberías por lo menos arreglar la zona del techo de este lado.. ¿no te parece?

\- Supongo.. – Estuvo de acuerdo Sasuke – Si llega a llover.. será un desperdicio todo este trabajo.. – Dijo viendo lo bien que había quedado la sala con el trabajo duro de todos.

\- Ayudaremos.. – Dijo Kiba parándose, no es que le interesara todo ese asunto, pero él también había participado en la colocación del suelo y no iba a dejar que su trabajo sea en vano.

\- Yo también.. – Dijo Naruto imitándolo – Terminaremos más rápido de ese modo.. Teme.. – Lo llamo – Tu trae las cosas..

\- No me des ordenes Dobe.. – Gruño Sasuke bajo la risa de todos – Solo trata de no destruir nada mas y de que el sol no termine de destruir tus pocas neuronas..

Todos rieron ante la pelea de aquellos dos que era difícil de creer que eran buenos amigos cuando se trataban de esa forma.

\- Nosotras podríamos aprovechar de pintar los muebles que salvamos para entrarlos.. – Propuso Ino a las otras dos.

\- Bien.. – Respondió Sakura, alegre de que en todo ese día no se hubiesen juntado la Hyuga con el Uchiha y con esa idea, se aseguraría de que siga alejada.

\- Aunque aun no entiendo la manía de los Uchiha de pintar su símbolo por todos lados.. – Dijo Ino mientras se encogía de hombros.

Los demás que quedaron en la casa, terminaron de hacer lo poco que quedaba ahí y de guardar bajo llave, los materiales que servirían para las próximas reparaciones que eran demasiadas. Sasuke había llevado todo lo que necesitaban al techo para que esos dos trabajaran y ayudo a guardar las cosas, mientras las tres chicas estaba de pintoras fuera de la casa. Les había dado las pinturas para que las utilizaran y aunque quería quedarse ahí, sabia que ya de nada serviría si pronto todos se irían, inclusive ella.

Fue así que el sol comenzaba a esconderse y todos parecían terminar sus trabajos. El techo parecía como nuevo y los muebles pintados con algunos símbolos Uchihas, estaban bastante lindos a la vez que parecían recién comprados. Solo quedaba que se secara un poco mas ya que al tacto la pintura seguía fresca pero no tanto como para chorrearse y deformar el diseño.

Todos parecían ya terminar cuando, fuera de la casa, una voz seria y algo cansada se escuchó detrás de las tres kunoichis que no estaban atentas a nada mas que terminar su trabajo.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo un joven llegando.

\- Nii.. Nii-san.. – Se sorprendió Hinata de no haberse percatado de que su primo se acercaba, estaba tan concentrada en hacer bien su trabajo y de no defraudar al Uchiha que no pensaba en otra cosa – ¿Su.. Sucede algo?

\- La llevo buscando bastante rato.. – Respondió Neji, a la vez que veía lo que estaba haciendo. En el ultimo lugar que la buscaría era ahí pero ahora la veía pintando el símbolo Uchiha con demasiada dedicación – Su padre la mando a llamar.. No debería estar aquí y menos que menos haciendo este tipo de trabajos.. – Dijo tomándola del brazo para salir de ahí.

\- E.. Espera Nii-san.. – Trato de decirle Hinata – Solo estaba ayudando.. Uchiha-san quería reconstruir su casa y yo pensé en..

\- No importa.. – La corto Neji – Tenemos que irnos..

Pero antes de que pudieran salir de ahí, se escucho un fuerte grito proveniente del techo.

\- CUIDADO! – Gritaron dos chicos y un pequeño ladrido se sintió.

Como si fuera en cámara lenta, ambos Hyugas miraron arriba y podían ver como varias herramientas caían del cielo, martillos y clavos, que podían lastimarlos seriamente si les caían encima. Por auto reflejo, Hinata se preocupo de que su primo volviera a salir herido y con toda la fuerza del mundo lo empujo mientras ella se hacia para atrás, calculando mal la distancia de los muebles que había dejado a su espalda y que estaban secándose.

Todos los que estaban dentro de la casa, salieron a ver que era todo ese ruido y aquel grito que había venido del techo. Fuera de la casa, vieron como las distintas herramientas que se usaron para arreglar el techo, estaban por el suelo y algo apartado estaba el genio Hyuga, sentado en el suelo con la mirada sorprendida de lo que había pasado.

Neji no pudo evitar sorprenderse de la velocidad de reacción de su prima cuando los dos estaban a la misma distancia, pero al verla como había chocado con los muebles, se preocupo de que se hiciera daño por querer ayudarlo, por querer salvarlo de esas herramientas.

\- Hinata-sama! – Grito acercándose a ella.

Todos corrieron a verla para saber si se había lastimado o no, incluso los culpables, habían bajado rápidamente del techo para ver lo que su pequeña competencia había provocado.

\- Hinata! – Gritaron la mayoría.

\- Tra.. Tranquilos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata mientras se paraba, solo había sido torpe y nada más – No paso nada..

Neji tomo de la mano de su prima para que se levantara y de paso para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

\- Wow.. – Dijo Ino llamando la atención de todos, al ver la campera de la peliazul.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto confundida Hinata mientras su primo no la soltaba aún.

\- Pues.. – Dijo Ino viendo como todos miraban de la misma forma su campera – Supongo que ahora pareces más una Uchiha que una Hyuga..

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito molesto Neji por el comentario.

\- Tranquilo Neji.. – Resto importancia Ino pero pudo ver algo que nunca creyó ver en ningún momento, el Uchiha estaba sonriendo mientras veía la espalda de la peliazul – Solo fue una broma.. – Dijo señalando la espalda de la chica.

Ambos Hyugas no entendían que pasaba y sin más Hinata trato de ver su espalda, pero su primo se adelantó. Ahí en su campera beige, estaba estampado el símbolo del clan Uchiha. Se sorprendió de verlo ahí y cuando volvió a ver el mueble, noto que lo había estropeado al chocar con él. La pintura ahora no estaba lisa y sabía que tendría que lijar aquello para arreglarlo.

\- Yo.. lo siento Uchiha-san.. – Se disculpo Hinata, sin notar como el aura de su primo empeoraba a cada segundo y es que no ayudaba que ella se hubiese acercado al Uchiha para disculparse y él ver ese símbolo en su espalda – Fui descuidada y.. Y dañe el mueble..

\- No es para tanto.. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa, las palabras de la Yamanaka le había alegrado todo el día – No es para tanto Uchiha Hinata.. – Dijo en su oído para que nadie más lo escuchara.

Hinata escucho aquello y un intenso rubor apareció en su rostro, a la vez de que su corazón comenzaba a latir con mucha fuerza. Tenía esa misma sensación de estar a punto de desmayarse con las palabras del pelinegro y solo pudo tomar grandes bocanadas de aire para que aquello no pasara. Estaba demasiado nerviosa por lo que había escuchado y quería creer que todo había sido su imaginación, pero la sonrisa en el rostro del Uchiha, le decía que él era consciente de lo que le había dicho.

Trato de decirle algo, pero se vio arrastrada por su primo que ahora no llevaba su chaqueta beige y que se la colocaba en su espalda, como cubriéndola.

\- Nii.. Nii-san.. Se va a manchar.. – Dijo Hinata aun nerviosa.

\- No importa.. – Dijo molesto Neji – No puede ir por la aldea con eso en la espalda y no dejare que se saque su campera..

\- Neji.. ¿no crees que estas exage..? – Trato de decir la Yamanaka y vio la mirada casi asesina del castaño y se calló al momento.

\- Nos vamos.. – Dijo Neji sacando a su prima de ahí.

\- Yo.. Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Hinata al ser arrastrada por su primo – A.. Adiós a todos..

Todos habían notado la mirada casi asesina del Hyuga así que nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo por miedo a quedar con todos sus canales de chacra bloqueados. Algunos volvieron a la casa, riéndose de lo sucedido, otros metiendo los muebles para que se secaran adentro ya que de todas formas debían cerrar todo e irse, pero el pelinegro se quedó ahí fuera. Mirando por donde se había ido la peliazul y no pudo evitar sonreír mirando al cielo que empezaba a cambiar de color para dar lugar a la oscura noche.

\- Uchiha Hinata.. – Dijo por lo bajo Sasuke – No suena mal..

Claro que muy cerca suyo, una pelirosa si escucho aquello y se molestó muchísimo por sus palabras. Sienta que todo lo que hiciera no era suficiente para llamar su atención y que en cambio, con lo más mínimo, la Hyuga lo lograba. Lograba sacarle una sonrisa cuando ella no podía ni siquiera acercarse a que le regalara un gesto así. Molesta apretó los puños con fuerza, sintiendo las ganas de destruir lo que tuviera más a mano pero sobre todo, de que esa chica, no existiera en el mundo.

El día terminaba tranquilamente para todos los demás, a pesar de haber compartido tanto ese día, todos tenían distintos sentimientos creciendo y haciendo imposible que no salieran a flote. Muchas cosas parecían ir cambiando rápidamente y era difícil de creer. Parecía que hasta hace unos días todos eran estudiantes de la academia, pero ahora enfrentaban problemas reales en cuanto a lo que sucedía dentro de ellos. Confusiones que quizás no deberían tener cuando se suponía que tenían todo claro y ahora era distinto. O por lo menos así se sentía Hinata mientras caminaba como siempre al lugar donde entrenaría con el Uchiha.

\- _No es para tanto Uchiha Hinata.._

Esas palabras aún se repetían en su cabeza sin ella poder creer que le había dicho. De solo recordarlas, un intenso rubor aparecía en su rostro y le había costado demasiado salir de su casa sin llamar la atención. No podía creer que él le dijera algo así, sabiendo lo que significaba cuando una mujer cambiaba su nombre, era prácticamente una propuesta en algunos casos y de solo pensar en eso se hiperventilaba.

\- Si sigues así te desmayaras.. – Escucho Hinata en su espalda.

\- Ino-san.. – Dijo sorprendida Hinata de que la viera de esa forma – Yo.. No.. No es lo que cree..

\- Mmmmm.. – La miro la Yamanaka – ¿Porque no vamos al parque a hablar? – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Etto.. me.. me encantaría pero.. – Trato de decir Hinata, pero de solo pensar en el pelinegro, su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho.

\- Lo se.. tu entrenamiento secreto.. – Dijo Ino sonriéndole para calmarla – Veras.. me lo cruce recién y le pedí que hoy quería hablar contigo..

\- ¿En.. Enserio? – Pregunto confundida Hinata.

\- Pues si.. y estaba extrañamente feliz diciendo que me debía una así que acepto.. – Respondió Ino mientras la tomaba del brazo – Vamos..

Ambas llegaron hasta uno de los tantos parques que había en la aldea, parecía algo desierto ya que pocas madres con sus hijos chicos, estaban ahí y a la rubia le parecía genial el lugar. Estaba segura de que nadie las molestaría para que ella le dijera lo que estaba viendo y quizás, la ayudaría.

\- Y.. ¿Sai-san? – Pregunto Hinata notando que su amiga no hablaba aún.

\- La Hokage lo mando a llamar.. – Dijo Ino encogiéndose de los hombros mientras ambas se sentaban sobre el verde césped.

\- Etto.. entonces.. – Trato de decir Hinata, pero la rubia la interrumpió.

\- Yo quería hablar contigo de algo importante.. – Dijo Ino sabiendo que su amiga no sabía que pasaba – Veras es mas bien una historia personal que podría ayudarte.. pero primero me gustaría hacer una prueba..

\- ¿Que clase de prueba? – Pregunto curiosa Hinata.

\- Yo te diré nombres.. – Respondió Ino – Solo diré los nombres y nada mas.. tu.. tu no tienes que hacer nada.. ¿Esta bien?

\- Su.. Supongo.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, no entendía nada pero su amiga estaba decidida con esa prueba y ella la quería ayudar.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Ino sentándose frente a ella para ver sus reacciones – Comencemos.. Primero.. Shikamaru.. – Vio como la Hyuga la miraba confundida así que supo su respuesta – Chouji.. – Otra vez su mirada era confusa, ni un rastro de sentimiento alguno – Kiba.. – Ahora el rostro de la peliazul sonrió como ella lo hacia cuando estaba con sus amigos y compañeros – Shino.. – Otra vez la misma sonrisa y supo que ahí solo había hermandad y nada más – Lee.. – Una carcajada salió de los labios de la peliazul y supuso que para ella, la bestia verde de Konoha era divertido – Neji.. – Ahora un pequeño sonrojo apareció en su rostro y ella no pudo evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

Hinata vio la mirada de su amiga y se preocupo de que estuviera pasando algo, pero ella no le dejo decir nada.

\- ¿Neji? ¡¿Enserio?! – Pregunto Ino sin poder creerlo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir Ino-san? – Pregunto Hinata.

\- ¿Quieres a Neji? – Volvió a preguntar Ino.

\- Po.. Por supuesto.. – Respondió Hinata nerviosa de como la miraba – Es mi familia.. mi hermano.. lo quiero muchísimo..

Ino se golpeo mentalmente por dejar que su imaginación volara por segundos cuando tenia todo el sentido del mundo de que ella lo quisiera, es mas no era la primera vez que se lo decía, pero ella en su afán de descubrir la verdad, había confundido las cosas.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Ino con una sonrisa – Supongo que mi imaginación fue a otro lugar.. Bien sigamos.. que faltan los importantes..

\- ¿Importantes? – Pregunto confundida Hinata ya que cada vez entendía menos.

\- Si.. – Dijo Ino prestando atención a cada detalle – Naruto..

Ahora si la cara de la peliazul, cambio por completo. Podía ver un rosado intenso en sus mejillas, a la vez que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa por el nombre que soltó de repente. Tenia todo lo que necesitaba ver, con solo ver su rostro, pero aún le quedaba descubrir algo más.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Ino, interesada especialmente en la reacción de aquel nombre.

Verla de la forma que ahora se encontraba, le daba la certeza de que no estaba para nada equivocada. El anterior rosado de sus mejillas, habían pasado a un rojo intenso que competiría con el tomate mas maduro de la aldea, sus labios temblaban levemente y el hecho de que llevara sus manos a su pecho le indicaba que, con solo la mención de esa persona, su corazón latía fuertemente.

\- ¿Po.. Por que me.. me pregunta eso..? – Dijo Hinata a duras penas, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían.

\- Porque quería contarte una historia mía.. – Respondió Ino con una sonrisa mientras apoyaba sus palmas en la césped y miraba al cielo despejado – Sabes Hina.. nunca se lo conté a nadie y se que tu no se lo dirás así que confiare en ti..

Hinata asintió aunque la rubia no la miraba pero suponía que solo estaba pensando como contar lo que sucedía.

\- Veras.. – Comenzó Ino – Cuando era pequeña.. conocí un chico que desde siempre mostro capacidad para ser un maldito genio.. – Sonrió ante ese absurdo recuerdo – Nuestras familias se conocían.. o mas bien se conocen.. somos como una inmensa familia.. su padre y mi padre, al igual que el padre de Chouji, forma el equipo Shika-Ino-Chou.. Yo.. me enamore de él.. o eso pensé..

Hinata se sorprendió ante sus palabras y por saber que hablaba de un genio, supuso que era el Nara, no es que desmerecía a Chouji pero entre los dos, o los tres, él era el genio.

\- Yo veía de otra forma a Shika.. Él.. siempre fue tan brillante.. Tan inteligente.. – Recordó Ino – Vago también.. perezoso a mas no poder.. pero su inteligencia era atrapante.. y fue ahí que confundí las cosas..

\- Confundir? – Pregunto Hinata curiosa.

\- Si.. yo.. pensé que lo que sentía por él era amor.. – Dijo Ino – Él verlo tan brillante.. me hacia creer que estaba enamorada de esa inteligencia.. de esa capacidad que tenia de resolver todo desde muy chico.. pero no era así.. – Dejo de ver el cielo para verla a los ojos y decirle lo que en verdad creía – Yo confundí amor con algo más..

\- ¿Co.. Con que? – Pregunto Hinata sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía.

\- Con admiración.. – Respondió Ino con una sonrisa – Yo admiraba la forma de ser de Shika.. hasta el día de hoy lo hago.. creo que es brillante y siempre lo será.. pero es demasiado vago.. El punto es que a veces confundimos las cosas Hina.. A veces creemos que un sentimiento es de una forma cuando es de otra.. A veces creemos que amamos a alguien cuando solo lo admiramos..

\- ¿Y.. Y como sabremos cu.. cuando es amor? – Pregunto Hinata sintiendo que ella conocía su confusión y por eso le decía todo aquello.

\- Fácil.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Ino – Hay que cerrar los ojos y pensar en quien esta delante nuestro.. ¿Por qué no haces la prueba?

Hinata le hizo caso y cerro sus ojos, respiro profundo dejándose llevar por el cálido día que hacía y fue ahí que lo vio. El rubio estaba frente a ella, Naruto, con su típica pose despreocupada, con sus manos detrás de la nuca, sonriéndole. Extrañamente sintió que aquello no era lo que esperaba cuando estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo ahí.

\- Ahora.. – Dijo Ino – Sin abrir los ojos.. quiero que mires tu mano.. ¿Quién está a tu lado?

La peliazul le hizo caso y con los ojos aun cerrado, miro su mano y efectivamente alguien la estaba tomando. Siguió subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos tan oscuro como la noche, que le daba una apenas e imperceptible sonrisa. Lo reconoció y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y abrir de golpe los ojos y mirar la mano que le había sujetado. Su corazón latía rápidamente y no sabía que pensar.

\- Admiramos a quien tenemos en frente Hina.. – Dijo Ino entendiendo que la peliazul si había logrado ver a dos personas, no como ella que en su momento no había visto a nadie a su lado – Quien tenemos a lado es a quien amamos..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto confundida, mas que nada la pregunta era porque había cambiado tanto su corazón.

\- Quien está a nuestro lado es quien nos ayuda a ser mejor.. – Respondió Ino creyendo que esa era su duda – Adelante.. tenemos un ideal.. un sueño.. que puede o no alcanzarse.. pero quien esta a nuestro lado es completamente alcanzable.. esta ahí apoyándonos cuando mas lo necesitamos.. haciéndonos crecer..

\- No se que decir.. – Dijo con miedo Hinata, de haber estado toda su vida confundida y ahora se sentía a un más confundida.

\- No te pediré que me digas a quienes viste.. – Dijo Ino parándose del lugar – Pero me hago una idea..

\- Si.. Siento que.. que estoy traicionando lo que.. creía sentir.. – Dijo Hinata sin poder levantarse del lugar.

\- No hay traición en confundirse.. – Resto importancia Ino – Lo importante es darse cuenta antes de que sea tarde.. quizás si no miramos bien.. podemos dejar pasar la oportunidad de tener a ese alguien a nuestro lado y solo perseguir un sueño que no era..

\- ¿Y si es otro sueño? – Pregunto Hinata mirándola desde su lugar, sentada.

\- Yo en su momento no vi a nadie.. solo vi a lo lejos a Shika.. – Respondió Ino llevando las manos detrás de la espalda – Si fuera otro sueño.. estarían los dos a lo lejos y no tendrías a nadie alado..

Hinata bajo la mirada, escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo, a la vez que se mordía el labio de no saber que decir. Estaba confundida y a la vez no. Era como si lo que vio era lo que tenia que ver y en cierta forma le aclaraba lo que sentía, pero no podía pensar así, se había pasado toda su vida viendo a alguien que resultó ser un sueño.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Ino sabiendo que tenia que dejarla tranquila con sus pensamientos – Tengo que ir a ver a Sai.. además.. Estoy segura de que quieres estar tranquila para pensar.. – Vio que la peliazul ni se movía y supuso que lo mejor era irse – Nos vemos Hina..

Sin más, Ino salió de aquel parque y no pudo evitar mirar su mano un momento. Recordaba no haber visto a nadie a su lado cuando hizo la misma prueba que la peliazul, pero extrañamente ahora si veía a alguien. Alguien confundido de piel muy pálida y cabello negro. Sonrió de pensar que era lindo ver a alguien en ese lugar cuando paso toda su vida sin verlo. Fue así que apuro el paso para llegar con la Hokage y poder verlo.

Mientras tanto, Hinata sentía que de pronto ese parque le quedaba pequeño y salió corriendo de ahí. Salió lo más rápido que pudo y se alejó de todo y de todos. Necesitaba pensar, aclarar su cabeza. Siempre había soñado con alcanzar al rubio que nunca se daba por vencido, pero ahora había alguien más, alguien que la hacia sentir fuerte y que no necesitaba seguir a nadie mientras lo tuviera a su lado exigiéndole y apoyándola para serlo.

Los siguientes días, no quería ver al Uchiha por toda la confusión que había tanto en su cabeza como en su corazón. Parecía que ninguno de los dos quería funcionar correctamente y cada vez que hacia la prueba que le había dicho la rubia, volvía a ver lo mismo que antes.

Desafortunadamente había prometido que entrenaría con él, pero para su rápida salvación, su primo le había dicho que su padre le había dicho que entrenarían juntos en Senbon Kumite ya que el líder del clan estaba ocupado con su hermana por varios días y como su primo no tendría con quien entrenar, ella era la siguiente opción. Le había pedido a su amiga Ino que le avisara al Uchiha ya que aun no se animaba a hablarle y de ultima no estaba mintiendo.

Pasaron un par de días nada mas de ese entrenamiento casi intensivo, incluso peor que con el Uchiha ya que usaba bastante su doujutsu y eso le cansaba la vista constantemente, pero ya no podía evitar al Uchiha. Ino había aparecido esa misma noche en su casa y apenas había podido verla con su vista casi nublada por completo. Pudo sentirla nerviosa y casi con miedo, y es que el pelinegro la había amenazado tratando de hacer que volviera con los entrenamientos.

Y fue así que esa mañana, la siguiente de ver a su amiga, volvía al mismo bosque donde entrenaron mucho tiempo, compartiendo un momento donde nadie mas los molestaba pero que ahora le preocupaba de encontrarse en esa misma situación. Aun no podía entender su corazón y sentía que era muy pronto para verlo de nuevo. Pero ahí estaba el pelinegro, esperándola de brazos cruzados con la mirada perdida en el poco cielo que dejaban ver los frondosos árboles.

\- Bu.. Buen día Uchiha-san.. – Saludo Hinata mientras trataba de que su corazón se calmara.

\- Dijiste que me ayudarías.. – Dijo Sasuke llevando su mirada a ella.

\- Sobre su casa.. yo lo lamente.. – Se disculpo Hinata – E.. Estuve ocupada.. Nii-san.. Él me dijo que Padre nos encargo que.. que entrenáramos..

\- Aun así.. – Respondió Sasuke, él no se creía que solo fuera eso, sabia que lo estaba evitando y no le gustaba nada aquello – Me estas evitando.. – Vio como ella escondía la mirada y supo que era cierto – Puede que tus entrenamientos sean cierto pero aun así te sirvió de excusa..

Hinata quería decirle que aquello no era cierto, pero como siempre, suponía que él se daría cuenta de todo y le diría que estaba mintiendo. Era así, pero no podía decirle todo lo que pensaba o sentía en esos momentos por su culpa y por lo que le había dicho Ino.

\- No quiero que me evites.. – Dijo Sasuke luego de aguantar ese molesto silencio – Prometiste ayudarme con Itachi.. y para eso hay que entrenar.. – Dijo parándose frente a ella – Eres fuerte.. pero mi hermano es bueno con los Genjutsu.. Debemos entrenar eso también..

\- Cl.. Claro.. – Dijo Nerviosa Hinata de tenerlo tan de cerca.

\- Con tu Byakugan será fácil que salgas de uno pero son complicados los de Itachi.. – Dijo Sasuke un poco mas tranquilo de que no se volviera a alejar de él – Esta vez entrenaremos con nuestros doujutsus activos todo el tiempo..

Sin mas se puso en posición de ataque sabiendo que lo mejor era empezar de una vez por todas.

Por su parte Hinata sintió un pequeño dolor en la sien al activar su Byakugan y es que llevaba días usándolo casi sin descanso, temía no estar a la altura del entrenamiento, pero aun así se forzó a seguirlo como podía, olvidando el dolor que sentía.

La mañana seguía avanzando y ahora un castaño se encontraba caminando con sus compañeras de equipo ya que su prima le había avisado que se vería con la Yamanaka y que por eso no podría entrenar, esperaba que su tío no le dijera nada si se enteraba que había accedido a eso pero poco pudo pensar en eso cuando vio a la rubia paseando con sus amigos. Sin que sus compañeros pudieran detenerlo, corrió hasta estar frente a ella que dio un pequeño brinco al verlo.

\- ¿Donde esta Hinata-sama? – Pregunto molesto Neji de creerse engañado por su prima.

\- Yo.. ella.. – Trato de ver que sucedía Ino pero no entendía nada, hasta que recordó que ella fue a buscarla la noche anterior por pedido y casi amenaza del Uchiha – Esta.. ¿comprando..? – Mintió pesimamente ya que no sabía que decir.

Neji escucho aquello y sin decirle nada a sus compañeros salió a buscar a su prima por toda la aldea. Algo le molestaba de aquella mentira y necesitaba saber que era lo que sucedía. Los minutos pasaban y no la había encontrado por ningún lado hasta que recordó las veces que ella se escondía en el bosque. Comenzó a buscarla por esa zona, esperando dar con ella y pronto comenzó a sentir dos chacras que parecían estar enfrentándose. Como si fuera un mal presentimiento, corrió hasta ese lugar esperando por lo menos no encontrarla en problema.

Llevaban ya varias horas luchando en aquel lugar y los ojos de Hinata comenzaban a nublarse más. No quería decirle nada al Uchiha para no molestarlo, pero se encontraba mas cansada de lo normal, sus movimientos se estaban volviendo torpes a la vez que avanzaban las horas y no estaba segura de aguantar más.

Por su parte, Sasuke podía ver como la peliazul cerraba cada tanto sus ojos, pero supuso que era solo por estar entrenando de otra manera a la que solían hacerlo, además de que llevaban un par de días sin entrenar y podía ser que se había desacostumbrado.

Hasta ahora llevaba bien el hecho de salirse de pequeños Genjutsus y esperaba que pudiesen seguir subiendo de nivel para prepararla por si su hermano decidía atacarlos. Pero sabiendo que no solo los atacaría de esa forma, sino que al mismo tiempo le lanzaría armas, decidió también hacerlos. Lanzo un par de shuriken en su dirección y vio como las esquivaba, decidió lanzar ahora un par de kunai y vio como solo había evitado uno y el otro había roto su campera, sin dañarla ya que no se las había lanzado de forma tal que podía lastimarla.

\- Lo siento.. – Sintió que lo mejor era disculparse por lo que le había hecho a su ropa, se acerco a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla ya que de la impresión había caído sentada.

\- No.. es nada.. – Dijo Hinata distinguiendo apenas la mano que le ofrecía el Uchiha.

Una vez parada, Sasuke soltó su mano y la llevo a su brazo para ver el daño de la campera que tenía. Efectivamente el daño solo era material y no le había cortado nada en el brazo. Estuvo por decirle que le devolvería lo que gasto en aquella prenda, pero pronto sintió como un intento de asesinato y tomo a la peliazul para saltar de aquel lugar. Vio como varios kunai estaban clavados en la tierra, donde él estaba antes parado. Se coloco delante de la peliazul para protegerla por cualquier ataque y volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo..? – Pregunto Sasuke en alerta.

\- N.. No.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de usar su Byakugan, pero le nublaba más la vista.

\- Tks.. – Gruño Sasuke al no saber contra quien o contra cuantos se tendría que enfrentar – ¡¿Quién está ahí?! – Grito.

Como si fuera un rayo, Neji corrió a sujeto a su prima, sacándola de detrás del Uchiha. Tanto Hinata como Sasuke, se sorprendieron por la velocidad del genio Hyuga.

\- Te matare por atacarla! – Grito Neji mientras colocaba a su prima detrás de él y es que cuando sintió la presencia de su prima, no le importo la norma de no usar su Byakugan en la aldea y había visto que estaba peleando con el Uchiha y que este le había atacado.

\- Nii-san.. no es lo que crees.. – Dijo Hinata, pero hizo una mueca de dolor de cabeza que hizo que su primo se pusiera peor.

Casi sin molestarse en advertirle, se dirigió al Uchiha a atacarlo y en lo posible solo dejarlo inconsciente para llevarlo con la Hokage y que tomara cartas en el asunto por haberse llevado a la heredera del clan Hyuga y además por haberla atacado en medio del bosque donde nadie podría ayudarla. Sasuke no entendía nada que estaba pasando y porque el prodigo del clan Hyuga lo estaba atacando de esa manera, pero no se detuvo a consultar aquello y simplemente se defendió, buscando el momento en el cual devolverle la cortesía de sus golpes.

Hinata podía ver apenas como los dos peleaban ferozmente y supo enseguida que tenía que detenerlos, podía ver como su primo golpeaba a Sasuke sin piedad, buscando cerrar sus canales de chacra y sabia que eso era peligroso, también podía distinguir apenas los ojos rojos del Sharingan y suponía que ambos estaban peleando en serio cuando todo era un terrible mal entendido.

Decidida a ponerle fin al asunto, se acerco corriendo a ellos para que se detuvieran pero al tener la vista cada vez mas nublada, no vio cuando un intenso chacra crecía en las palmas de su primo, a la vez que Sasuke tenía preparado y listo uno de sus famosos Chidoris en su mano derecha.

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban peleando sin darse ningún margen de error para que el otro lo atacara y es que cuando se decidieron silenciosamente en terminar aquel asunto, no sintieron cuando la peliazul había corrido a ellos. Una fuerte explosión se sintió en ese sector del bosque por el impacto de sus técnicas, pero lejos de preocuparse por ellos, solo sintieron el terrible grito de Hinata y sin poder hacer nada, vieron como esta salía volando para atrás. Podían verla rodar hasta que duramente su cuerpo golpeo un inmenso árbol.

\- HINATA! – Grito Sasuke corriendo hasta ella.

\- HINATA-SAMA! – Grito Neji de la misma forma preocupado por su prima.

Sasuke llego a su lado y la vio tirada en las raíces del árbol, todo su cuerpo se encontraba inmóvil y sintió tener una especia de deja vu, una horrible pesadilla que por el momento se estaba repitiendo. La tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a llamarla desesperadamente pero no abría los ojos.

Neji llego a su lado y comenzó a notar pequeñas gotas de sangre que caían de la cabeza de la peliazul y por un momento se paralizo de volver a verla herida por su culpa. Sentía que el cuerpo no le respondía, pero una frase del Uchiha lo volvió a la realidad.

\- No puedes hacerme esto de nuevo Hinata! – Grito desesperado el Uchiha de ver que no abría los ojos como en aquella vez.

Neji se sorprendió por esas palabras y supuso que su prima ya había salido herida por culpa de ese chico que ahora la sujetaba. Sin pensárselo más, se la quito de los brazos y comenzó a correr rumbo al hospital de Konoha esperando que alguien la atendiera rápidamente y la ayudara.

Sasuke vio como el Hyuga se lleva a Hinata y cuando estuvo por recriminarle, vio sus manos con sangre y supo que estuvo perdiendo el tiempo cuando lo que debió hacer era lo que el genio hacía, correr con Hinata y tratar de salvarla. Se puso de pie rápidamente y también corrió detrás del genio para asegurarse de que atendieran a Hinata como corresponde.

Cuando llego al hospital, Neji ya estaba dejando a Hinata en una camilla que era llevada por unas enfermeras para tratar sus heridas. Quiso ir a donde la llevaban o estar un poco más cerca de ella, pero el ojiblanco se lo impidió sujetándolo del brazo fuertemente.

\- No pretendas culparme que tú también tuviste la culpa.. – Se defendió primero Sasuke.

Neji no le dijo absolutamente nada y se lo llevo a la terraza del hospital, sin importarle las miradas de todos los del lugar. Una vez ahí arriba, soltó al pelinegro ya que necesitaba respuestas y las quería ahora mismo, ya después se encargaría de saber lo sucedido por medio de su prima que estaba seguro de que despertaría.

\- Ja.. – Soltó una pequeña risa el Uchiha – La ultima vez que vine a este lugar, fue para enfrentarme con alguien.. – Dijo volviendo a verlo – Y algo me dice que esta vez no será distinto..

Sasuke podía ver como el castaño comenzaba a apretar sus puños, a la vez de que su chacra comenzaba a incrementarse. Se puso en guardia y esta vez si estuvo listo para su primer ataque.

\- Dañaste a Hinata-sama! – Grito Neji atacándolo.

\- Tú también tuviste la culpa! – Devolvió el grito y los golpes Sasuke.

Ambos volvieron a pelearse, pero ahora si se notaba su cansancio no solo por la pelea nueva sino por la anterior también. Alejándose un poco para normalizar su respiración, Neji volvió a hablarle.

\- ¿Que hacían con ella? – Demando saber Neji – ¿Que pretendes..?

\- Lo que haga o no, no es asunto tuyo.. – Respondió Sasuke – Ella es fuerte y puede defenderse sola..

\- Te vi atacarla.. – Aclaro Neji molesto.

\- Estábamos entrenando idiota! – Grito Sasuke sacado de quicio.

\- Ella no necesita entrenar con alguien como tu.. – Respondió Neji molesto de la situación, se preguntaba desde cuando esos dos compartían esos entrenamientos y ella no le había dicho nada – Yo la entrenare y la protegeré de gente como tu..

\- ¿A si..? – Dijo con burla Sasuke – ¿Como recién?

\- Imbécil! – Grito molesto Neji de que el Uchiha lo acusara de que su prima estuviera en esa situación por su culpa – Tu no sabes nada! – Y sin mas se acerco de nuevo a él con las manos llameando en chacra.

Sasuke que también se encontraba molesto con la situación, lo vio correr hasta él de la misma forma que antes y sin pensárselo dos veces, creo un nuevo Chidori que parecía incluso mas grande que el primero, pero al estar tan molesto ni pensó en lo que salía de su boca.

\- Se lo que es verla morir en mis brazos! – Grito sin darse cuenta Sasuke a la vez que corría a su encuentro.

Sus técnicas esta vez no llegaron a impactarse ya que el prodigo Hyuga se vio sujeto por un Jounin que vestía un horrendo traje verde y Sasuke, se vio sujetado por un Jounin de cabello plateado que bien conocía.

\- Neji.. – Dijo entre serio y sorprendido de ver de esa forma a su alumno.

\- Otra vez Sasuke.. – Respondió con fastidio Kakashi.

Ambos ninjas se soltaron del agarre de sus maestros, Neji no entendía lo que había escuchado recién del Uchiha y a pesar de lo molesto que estaba cuando lo dijo, vio un rastro de dolor y de completa sinceridad antes sus palabras. Por su parte Sasuke no era consciente de lo que había salido de su boca y solo guardo las manos en sus bolsillos para volver a dentro y esperar tener noticias de la Hyuga. Podía sentir la mirada casi en reproche de su maestro y por cómo le había dicho lo anterior, decidió cortar el asunto ahí con su típico sarcasmo.

\- Si.. otra vez Kakashi.. – Dijo Sasuke caminando a la puerta de la terraza – Quizás lo vuelva mi campo de entrenamiento..

Sin más, Sasuke volvió a dentro del hospital y vio a unas de las enfermeras que habían atendido rápidamente a la Hyuga. La paro y le pregunto como estaba, por suerte solo había tenido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza pero nada de gravedad, que solo por el imparto se había cortado apenas pero estaba fuera de peligro, lo que si le aclaro es que en una revisión general, encontraron que estaba perdiendo la vista por el uso excesivo de su Byakugan y que si no querían que fuera permanente, debía reposar la misma por una semana, dejando de lado los entrenamientos hasta que la Hokage le diera el alta definitivo. Aquel dato le sorprendió al Uchiha ya que temía que fuera su culpa que estuviera así, pero al sentir de nuevo la presencia del primo genio a sus espaldas, volteo a verlo por si quería seguir su enfrentamiento y solo lo vio agachar la mirada.

\- _Sasuke-kun.. Hina debe entrenar con su primo por orden de su padre.._ – Recordó que la rubia le había dicho – _Algo del uso de su Byakugan o algo así.. no entendí.. pero lo que si entendí es que no saldrá del complejo Hyuga.. Bueno eso era todo.._

Eso le había dicho la rubia y ahora entendía que Hinata había estado entrenando demasiado duro por orden de su padre y él solo la había casi obligado a volver a entrenar con él cuando lo que necesitaba era un descanso.

Como si fuera un pacto silencioso, ambos entraron a la habitación de la Hyuga y solo la vieron acostada durmiendo, conectada a un montón de aparatos por cualquier cosa, pero les llamó la atención la venda alrededor de sus ojos que los cubrían para que seguramente ella pudiera reposar.

Las horas habían pasado y muchos se sorprendieron al saber que la Hyuga se encontraba en el hospital y nadie entendía que había pasado. Fueron muchos lo que la visitaron una vez ella ya estuvo despierta. Neji no se había separado de su lado, al igual que Sasuke, pero al momento de la noche, solo un familiar podía quedarse y fue así que Uchiha se vio obligado a abandonar el lugar, pero solo se quedó en el techo del hospital, mirando la luna, sabiendo que por una semana no la vería en los ojos de la peliazul.

Al día siguiente, muy temprano en la mañana, Hinata fue dada de alta y Neji se encargo de cuidarla y llevarla hasta su casa, se sentía responsable de lo que había sucedido y es que le había exigido demasiado con el Byakugan y ahí estaban las consecuencias.

Los días siguieron pasando y Neji se encargaba de asegurarse de que su prima no tuviese problemas en la casa, la ayuda muchas veces en silencio y otras si era de publico conocimiento. Durante esos días varios de sus amigos la visitaron, pero había uno que no se asomaba o mas bien no mostraba su rostro, pero si lo veía a lo lejos, pendiente de su prima cuando esta salía a los jardines a que le diera un poco de sol en la cara ya que le aburría estar encerrada.

Fue así que cuando Ino y Sai, llegaron como todas las tardes, le pidió que por favor la viera unas horas que necesitaba atender unos asuntos importantes. Y es que aún no se podía sacar de la cabeza el dolor que había provocado las palabras de Uchiha esa vez.

Tomo un kunai y pegándole una nota en él, lo tiro al árbol donde se encontraba quien le aclararía todo. Sasuke se sentía tranquilo viendo a lo lejos a la Hyuga, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, cuando de pronto sintió un kunai dirigirse a él. Ni se molesto en moverse ya que por lo que había visto antes, sabía que no iba con intenciones de atacarlo. A unos centímetros de su pierna, se incrusto aquella arma y tomándolo leyó la nota que había ahí mismo. No creía que la invitación fuera para otro enfrentamiento, pero si le resultaba demasiado extraña la situación.

A lo lejos una pequeña cascada se asomaba y pudo ver a quien lo mando a llamar. A diferencia de la vez que se enfrentaron, podía verlo mas tranquilo, como si hubiese algo en su mente que no lo dejaba volver a atacarlo como lo hizo.

\- ¿Qué quieres..? – Pregunto bruscamente Sasuke.

\- Que me saques una duda.. – Respondió Neji viéndolo – Cuando nos enfrentamos en la terraza del hospital.. ¿recuerdas que dijiste?

\- Que se yo.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke de que lo haya llamado por una tontera así.

\- Dijiste que la viste morir en tus brazos.. – Respondió Neji viendo como el pelinegro se asombraba – Supongo que no eras consciente de lo que decías..

Sasuke se sorprendió de haber dicho algo como eso y de que alguien mas se enterara de la verdad, y es que ese día estaba tan molesto que no supo que había dicho. El recuerdo de haberla visto sin vida en sus brazos ya quedaba lejos sabiendo que ahora se encontraba bien pero el impacto de ese día de verla inconsciente le había afectado, incluso las primeras noches no podía dormir de tener aquel recuerdo hasta que la vio caminado viva, por las calles de la aldea.

\- ¿Por qué lo dijiste? – Pregunto Neji.

\- Solo fueron palabra.. ni siquiera lo recordaba.. – Trato de mentir Sasuke mientras se daba vuelta, no debía hablar de aquello con nadie más.

\- Sabes.. yo en su momento odiaba a Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji y vio como el Uchiha lo fulminaba con la mirada – Pero a pesar de odiarla.. siempre estaba pendiente de ella.. la veía fracasar una y otras vez pero la veía..

\- Supongo que te divertía ¿no?.. idiota.. – Se molesto Sasuke por las palabras del genio.

\- No lo se.. quizás si.. quizás no.. – Respondió Neji sabiendo que ya no era ese – Pero aun así la veía.. pero hay algo que nunca vi..

\- Y supongo que me lo dirás.. – Respondió con burla el Uchiha.

\- Nunca te vi cerca de ella.. – Respondió seriamente Neji mientras lo miraba fijamente – Nunca te le acercaste.. nunca le hablaste.. nunca la miraste.. y de repente.. pum.. ahí estabas..

\- O sea que si no le hable en la academia.. – Dijo Sasuke sin inmutarse por la mirada del Hyuga – No puedo hablarle nunca más..

\- No es eso.. pero tu cambio si fue abrupto.. para muchos.. – Dijo Neji sabiendo que había incluso averiguado sobre el tema – Incluso sus amigos y compañeros se sorprendieron.. me dijeron que de la nada la llamaste a entrenar..

\- No tiene nada de malo entrenar con otras personas.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que mataría a esos dos por abrir su boca.

\- Te lo preguntare una vez más.. – Neji hizo una pausa y soltando un suspiro volvió a enfrentarlo – ¿Por que lo dijiste Uchiha?

\- No tengo porque responderte.. – Dijo Sasuke dándose vuelta para irse del lugar pero rápidamente el Hyuga se coloco delante de él, cortándole el camino – JA.. ¿Quieres pelear de nuevo? – Pregunto con burla.

\- Si es necesario.. pero algo aquí no es normal.. – Dijo Neji dispuesto a saber la verdad.

Sasuke vio al Hyuga frente a él que lo miraba seriamente y supuso que no lo dejaría en paz y conociéndose abriría la boca de nuevo sin pensarlo, así que opto por ver si la verdad era creíble para el genio prodigo.

\- ¿Y si la verdad es mas complicada de entender? – Le pregunto Sasuke.

\- Inténtalo.. – Respondió Neji.

\- Lo que dije fue cierto.. – Respondió Sasuke volviendo a caminar a la cascada mientras que tomaba asiento seguido del castaño – Yo vi morir a Hinata en mis brazos..

\- No es posible.. – Dijo Neji creyendo que le tomaba el pelo, pero podía ver la seriedad con la que lo decía – ¿Como?

\- No soy de este tiempo.. – Respondió sin mas Sasuke, si lo tomaban de loco mejor y si no el Hyuga lo dejaría en paz – Viaje en el tiempo y llegue aquí.. – Vio que el castaño no decía nada y decidió seguir – Vengo de un tiempo donde apenas la aldea se recupera de una dura guerra.. de un tiempo donde no era lo que soy ahora.. un tiempo donde Hinata muere sin que pueda hacer nada..

\- ¿Co.. Como murió? – Pregunto Neji, sabía que debía preguntar por todo lo demás pero el saber que su prima moriría le oprimía el pecho.

\- En una misión.. la misión que me llevo aquí es en la que muere.. – Dijo Sasuke recordando aquel día – Yo estaba peleando contra alguien así que no pude ayudarla.. ella también estaba peleando y aunque le gano.. el muy idiota no se fue de este mundo sin llevársela con él..

\- Hay que hablar con Hokage-sama! Decirle todo esto.. – Se desespero Neji – Le pediré ir también en esa misión.. si somos más Hinata-sama no saldrá herida y..

\- Recuerdas que te hable de la guerra.. – Lo corto Sasuke – Para ese entonces.. tu no estarás..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto sorprendido Neji – Yo ¿morí..?

-Si.. – Respondió simplemente Sasuke, sentía que el Hyuga le creía mas de lo que la Hokage le creyó en su momento.

\- ¿Como..? – Pregunto el ojiblanco.

\- Hinata me conto que tu sabias de lo que ella era capas de hacer por el Dobe.. – Recondo sus palabras en aquel refugio – Ella trato de proteger a Naruto pero tu.. viendo lo que iba a hacer tomaste su lugar.. la salvaste tanto a ella como al Dobe.. aunque supongo que tu intención no era salvar a Naruto..

\- Ella.. ¿vivió después de eso? – Pregunto con temor Neji, no le importaba su muerte, solo quería saber que ella siguió con vida, después de todo era su protector.

\- Si.. vivió.. – Respondió el Uchiha y podía notar la alegría del Hyuga al saber ese dato – Pero vivir con culpa tampoco es vida.. – El Hyuga lo volvió a ver y siguió hablando – Se culpaba por tu muerte.. incluso tenia pesadillas.. ella.. no lo supero..

\- Hinata-sama.. – Se lamento en voz baja Neji por el dolor que le pudo haber causado a su prima – ¿Se puede hacer algo? Digo.. si la guerra vuelve a pasar estoy seguro de que eso haría por ella.. – Dijo sabiendo que daría su vida por su prima – Pero el que la mato.. podría hablar con Hokage-sama para tratar de detenerlo antes quizás de esa forma ella..

\- Tranquilo Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke – Ese sujeto ya esta muerto.. y la Hokage ya sabe todo esto.. fue la primera en enterarse.. tenia que decirle la verdad y lo que sucedería..

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que estas ayudando..? – Pregunto incrédulo Neji.

\- Se lo debo.. – Respondió Sasuke mirando al cielo – Ella confiaba en mí.. creía que podía tomar buenas decisiones y no la decepcionaré.. es por eso que le advertí todo lo que sucedería a la Hokage.. espero que esa guerra nunca llegue..

\- ¿Y qué hay de los demás? – Pregunto Neji viendo la influencia que tuvo su prima en alguien como él.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto confundido Sasuke.

\- Esta guerra.. si aun así pasa.. si no se puede evitar.. – Dijo Neji – Los demás deberían saberlo para poder hacerle frente..

\- Eso seria revelar quien soy.. – Le recordó Sasuke – Además de que no sabemos si me creerán..

\- Yo te creo.. – Dijo Neji como si nada.

\- Tu solo me crees porque hable de Hinata.. – Respondió Sasuke.

\- Aun así.. Dijiste cosas que solo yo sé que haría y de verdad pasaron.. – Dijo Neji sin más – Puedes intentar lo mismo con ellos..

\- ¿Qué caso tendría? – Pregunto Sasuke – La Hokage se encargara de evitar esa guerra..

\- ¿Y si igual pasa? – Pregunto Neji.

Sasuke estaba por replicarle, pero recordó que, aun advirtiéndole de las cosas, el Hyuga resulto igual de herido y corrían el riesgo de que algunas cosas pasaran como pasaron. No quería pensar que la guerra volvería, pero si lo hacía, todos tendrían que estar atentos.

\- ¿Quiénes ayudaron en la guerra? – Pregunto Neji – Supongo que varias naciones participaron pero estoy seguro de que el que la guerra terminara fue gracias a unos cuantos..

\- Nosotros acabamos la guerra.. – Respondió Sasuke – Los novatos nos hicimos cargo..

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Neji parándose del lugar, debía volver con su prima y ahora mas que nunca no se quería separar de ella – Deberías hablar con los demás.. o por lo menos con uno de cada equipo para que entrenen apropiadamente.. tu equipo y el mío estarían informados.. falta el equipo de Hinata-sama y el equipo diez..

\- Yo entrenare con Hinata.. – Demando Sasuke.

\- ¿Y qué hay de los demás? – Lo miro Neji – Estoy seguro de que Hinata-sama sufrirá si algo les pasa y nadie les advirtió..

\- Tks.. – Gruño Sasuke de saber que Hinata no lo perdonaría si dejaba a sus amigos a la deriva.

Sin decir nada más, Neji se fue de aquel lugar, dejando solo con sus pensamientos al Uchiha. Él también tenia que pensar en muchas cosas, se había tratado de mantener sereno pero le costaba asimilar que él moriría salvando a su prima y que de alguna forma eso la dañaría irreversiblemente, además de que no estaría para salvarla de nuevo, provocando que muriera sin poder hacer nada.

Los días siguieron pasando y Sasuke ahora se encontraba en la misma cascada en la que había hablado antes con el Hyuga. Muchas cosas habían pasado por su cabeza luego de esa conversación y luego de haber visto que la peliazul volvía a sonreír y a mostrar sus hermosos ojos que estuvieron ocultos por esas vendas, supo que tenia que hacer lo correcto. El Hyuga tenía razón y quizás no necesitaba revelar a todos su verdadera identidad por llamarlo de alguna forma, sino solo a los que tenían mas de dos dedos de frentes.

\- Bien.. ¿qué sucede..? – Se escucho una voz perezosa a su espalda.

\- ¿Para qué nos llamaste? – Otra voz se escuchó, está más monótona que la anterior.

\- Veo que optaste por esto.. – La ultima voz que llegaba se hizo sentir.

Sasuke volteo a ver a los recién llegados y todos habían sido lo bastante puntual como para llegar. No estaba seguro si era lo mejor o no, no lo había consultado con la Hokage, pero no le importaba, solo estaba cumpliendo con lo que había prometido y estaba seguro que la Hinata de su tiempo, se lo estaría agradeciendo.

\- Lo que estoy a punto de decirles es complicado.. – Dijo Sasuke mostrándose serio – Los pondría bajo un Genjutsu para que nadie mas se enterara pero estoy seguro de que aquí estaremos a salvo..

\- ¿Y qué es eso tan complicado..? – Pregunto el pelinegro con peinado de piña.

Luego de eso, Sasuke comenzó a contarles todo lo que sucedería, tal como lo había hecho con la Hokage, trato de no olvidar ningún detalle. Incluso le comento los enemigos que tendrían, los que morirían y todo lo que pasaría.

El silencio reino por unos minutos luego de tremenda revelación y ninguno de los ninjas se animaba a decir nada. Todos aun procesaban la información que tenían y no podían creer lo que pasaría.

\- Eso.. quiere decir que la misión con los ninjas del sonido.. – Comenzó a hablar Shikamaru por fin encajando todas las piezas que lo tenían tan molesto por no entenderlas – Tu no sabias sus habilidades sino que las habías vivido..

\- Así es.. – Respondió Sasuke – Supongo que me crees..

\- Es difícil no creer aquello.. – Respondió Shikamaru – Hay que tener demasiada imaginación para inventar todo eso..

\- ¿Y ustedes? – Pregunto Sasuke a los otros dos que no hablaban.

\- La primera vez no me contaste nada de eso.. – Se sorprendió Neji de saber todo lo que había hecho ese chico frente a él y que ahora mostraba un interés en su prima – No dejare que un traidor este con Hinata-sama! – Grito molesto.

\- Te recuerdo que aquí no soy un traidor.. – Se defendió Sasuke.

\- No me importa! – Grito molesto Neji de nuevo.

\- Hinata.. – Se escucho una voz seria y monótona, que los hizo callar – Es gracias a ella que estas aquí..

\- Si.. – Respondió más tranquilo Sasuke de solo escuchar el nombre de la peliazul – No se suponía que usaría el jutsu.. solo ocurrió porque no aceptaba que la había perdido..

\- Supongo que se lo debemos.. – Hablo Shikamaru – Aunque tu nos advirtieras.. Hinata es la verdadera salvadora..

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke – A ella se lo deberían agradecer.. yo solo trato de no decepcionarla..

\- ¿Y qué haremos entonces? – Pregunto Shikamaru – La Hokage está enterada de todo esto..

\- A pesar de decirle todo.. algunas cosas pasaron como debería.. otras que no se, por haber estado fuera de la aldea, puede que hayan pasado exactamente igual – Dijo Sasuke – Es por eso que debemos prepararnos para la guerra.. pase o no pase.. tenemos que estar listos..

\- Entrenaremos como equipos separados pero todos pendientes de que podemos enfrentarnos a enemigos mucho mas fuerte.. – Dijo Shino analizando la situación – Yo me encargare de Kiba y Hinata..

\- Yo de Chouji e Ino.. – Dijo Shikamaru entendiendo que, aunque fuera perezoso, no dejaría ni que sus padres y que su sensei muriera.

\- Yo me encargare de Lee y Tenten.. – Dijo Neji – Tu serás el encargado de Naruto y Sakura..

Sasuke no estaba muy convencido de lo que le tocaba, además de que no quería dejar sus entrenamientos con Hinata.

\- Por el Dobe no me preocupo.. – Dijo Sasuke – El entrenara con Jiraiya y Sakura con Tsunade pero también pertenecerá a nuestro equipo Sai.. así que cuando Naruto se vaya.. yo entrenare con los otros dos pero.. – Dijo mirando a Shino – Hinata entrenara conmigo..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Shino sin cambiar su semblante.

\- Con ella tenemos otra misión que ayudara a ganar la guerra.. – Respondió Sasuke sin más.

\- Quizás deberías comentarnos sobre eso.. – Respondió Shikamaru.

\- No es necesario.. – Dijo Sasuke – Lo importante ya se los dije..

\- Aun así entrenara con nosotros.. – Respondió Shino dándose media vuelta ya que no había más que hablar.

\- Escucha idio.. – Le iba a decir Sasuke, pero se calló al ver como un enjambre de insectos salía del cuerpo de Aburame.

\- Entrenara con nosotros.. y si tú también lo harás.. – Dijo Shino viéndolo apenas – Por tu bien que seas bueno ayudándola.. no dejare que muera de nuevo..

Todos entendieron lo difícil que debía ser para Shino enterarse de la muerte de su compañera, sin que él o Kiba pudiesen hacer algo para evitarlo. Pero ahora si contaban con esa posibilidad y estaban seguros de que no la dejarían escapar. Quizás ahora solo él sabia la verdad y guardaría aquel peso sin importarle nada más, pero los protegería de cualquier amenaza.

\- Si eso es todo.. será mejor volver.. – Dijo Shikamaru dándose vuelta pero se detuvo unos segundos para mirar al Uchiha – Gracias por advertirnos.. es.. es importante lo que nos puede ayudar..

El Nara también estaba algo conmocionado por todo lo que había escuchado y es que no todos los días te avisan que tu padre, el padre de tu mejor amiga y tu maestro, mueren por la peor de las guerras.

\- Te lo diré una sola vez Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke viendo como esos dos se alejaban – Tuviste razón..

\- Siempre la tengo.. – Dijo con orgullo el Hyuga.

\- Escucha Hyuga.. – Lo miro con fastidio Sasuke – Hinata.. ella una vez dijo que no podría vencerte.. – Hizo una pausa y luego le sonrió con arrogancia – Así que cuando esto pase y estemos seguro de que no habrá tal guerra.. tu y yo tendremos un enfrentamiento..

\- ¿Y crees poder ganarme? – Pregunto con la misma arrogancia Neji.

\- No lo creo.. – Dijo Sasuke – Lo se..

\- Supongo que lo veremos.. – Respondió Neji al desafío – Solo.. Trata de darme algo de pelea..

Sin más, Neji se fue de aquel lugar para ir con su equipo para comenzar cuanto antes con los entrenamientos. Tenían que estar preparados para lo que se vendría. Por su parte, Sasuke decidió quedarse en aquel lugar pensando si había hecho bien o no, pero algo le decía que si lo había hecho. Que, en algún lado del mundo, quizás en su mundo y no en el que se encontraba ahora, su Hinata le estaba sonriendo y diciéndole que lo había hecho bien.

Dentro de la aldea, mas precisamente dentro de la torre del Hokage, un peliblanco de cabellos largos llegaba hasta la oficina de la máxima autoridad de la aldea. Entrando sin siquiera llamar, encontró a su vieja compañera detrás de varios papeles y a su lado, su asistente con el adorable chanchito.

\- Hola Tsunade.. – Saludo el peliblanco con una sonrisa.

Tsunade lo vio y sacándose sus lentes de lectura, le indico a su asistente de que se fuera. Una vez los dos solos, se cruzo de brazos, por debajo de su abultado pecho y se dispuso a hablarle al recién llegado.

\- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto la rubia.

\- ¿Ni un hola Jiraiya..? – Fingió la ofensa mientras se acercaba al escritorio pero volvió a sonreírle – Lo siento.. era poco tiempo para averiguar algo y tu me pediste que volviera..

\- Tks.. Demonios.. – Respondió la Rubia molesta de no tener información – Bien.. pero.. ¿podrías seguir con la investigación y aparte entrenar a Naruto?

\- ¿Quieres que me lo lleve? – Pregunto confuso Jiraiya.

\- No puedo decirte nada más.. tendrás que confiar en mi Jiraiya.. – Dijo la rubia – Necesito que lo entrenes.. solo tu podrás y sé que estará a salvo contigo..

\- Pides confianza pero no me dices nada mas Tsunade.. – Respondió Jiraiya.

\- Lo se.. pero esto va mas allá de nosotros dos.. – Dijo Tsunade – Una guerra se puede formar.. tu y yo sabemos quien es Naruto Uzumaki.. solo tu podrás entrenarlo.. como una vez lo hiciste con su padre..

Jiraiya miro a los ojos de su compañera y algo le decía que el secreto que estaba guardando era bastante pesado, por algo él había renunciado a ese puesto y ahora entendía que ella solo estaba tratando de proteger a todos como buena Hokage que era.

\- Bien.. me llevare a Naruto.. – Respondió Jiraiya – También te mantendré informada de todo lo que averigüe sobre ese grupo..

\- Gracias.. – Agradeció Tsunade pero cuando lo vio salir por la puerta, recordó algo que el Uchiha le había comentado sobre su compañero – Jiraiya.. – El mencionado se detuvo antes de irse – No mueras..

El peliblanco se sorprendió por esas palabras y con la seriedad, casi temor, que las había dicho.

\- ¿Acaso es preocupación lo que escucho de ti Tsunade? – Pregunto con burla esperando enfadarla, pero solo vio su rostro casi entristecido.

\- Lo digo enserio.. – Respondió Tsunade – No mueras Jiraiya.. Prometiste no dejarme sola..

\- Siempre cumplo con lo que prometo.. – Dijo Jiraiya saliendo de la oficina porque si se quedaba estaba seguro de que la obligaría a hablar.

\- Una vez no lo hiciste.. – Dijo por lo bajo Tsunade cuando se encontró sola.

Y fue así como ese mismo día, muchas cosas cambiarían, muchos pensamientos rondarían por la cabeza de varios protagonistas, pero todos con el mismo objetivo, volverse fuertes para proteger a los que querían.

 **/_ /**

 **Hola! ¿Como están todos? Tanto tiempo la verdad.. quiero disculparme por no subir cap antes.. es que estuve a full con trabajo ii no me pude dar el tiempo.. De verdad lo lamento mucho ii espero que aun sigan apoyando la historia a pesar de que me demore en subir cap..**

 **Antes que nada.. estoy teniendo muchas mas responsabilidades debido a mi trabajo ii a ser adulto (supongo) así que espero poder actualizar pronto.. no diré que dejare la historia porque no lo hare.. pero quizás demore como demore ahora así que paciencia.. (dicen que es la madre de la ciencia o una virtud.. la verdad que no se xD)**

 **Bueno.. que les pareció este cap? jejej espero que les gustara.. quizás parece medio rápido (ii muy largo) pero quería ya pasar cuando son más grandes (además de que quiero que salga Itachi) por eso es que en el cap pasan muchas cosas.. aunque espero que se entienda ii no quede muy forzado.. Esta demás decir que en el próximo cap habrá un TimeSkip así que atentis a saber que sucede en ese tiempo.**

 **En fin.. Como hace mucho que no lo digo.. esta sería como una segunda parte de la historia ii quizás ahora empezaría una tercera..? A lo que voy es que por ahora quedaron de lado las arenas del tiempo pero en esta parte volverán.. no ya pero si vendrán.. Así puedo recomendar la película que tanto me gusta jejeje.. Véanla que esta buenísima ii como no moleste hace mucho, pueden aprovechar de verla xD**

 **Bueno.. Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Bueno, me dejo de agregar más palabras que quedo larguísimo el cap.. Los saluditos..**

 **Rinconsara1302! Que hermoso fue tu review.. me llena el corazón saber el tipo de apoyo que tengo y que sean tan amables con sus comentarios.. Es lindo ver que guste lo que hago.. no me dedico a esto pero le dedico mucho tiempo y es bueno leer cosas como la tuya que me hacen sentir que por lo menos gusta.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Thalia Darkness! ¡Qué bueno que te parezca super y hermoso! Ojala que te siga pareciendo asi.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Que bueno que te gusto tanto el cap anterior.. ojala que este igual.. ¡Gracias por la review ii buenas vibras para ti también!**

 **Mizuki Sota! Gracias a vos por leerme ii que bueno que te guste como desarrollo la historia.. espero que te siga gustando.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Elchocolatedeal! Por suerte me recupere pronto del refriado aunque costo la cosa.. no podía hacer reposo como quería xD Que bueno que la historia no vaya pesada porque de verdad me da miedo llegar a eso.. Te mando un abrazo de osito cariñoso ii nos estamos leyendo.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Guest (sorry asi me sale)! Qué bueno que también te guste la peli porque es una de mis favoritas xD Ya veremos como termina la historia pero siempre hay que recordar que es un SasuHina así que tranqui.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! No hay que enojarse con Shino ni Kiba.. sé que no actuaron bien pero solo quieren protegerla jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Inufrausto! Me alegra que el ritmo del fanfic sea el correcto porque no quiero ni hacerlo muy lento ni muy rápido.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Alexein-KLUK! Me alegra que cada vez te guste más la historia.. Lamente haber demorado tanto en actualizar pero es lo malo de ser adulto.. aun así tratare de no demorar tanto.. qué bueno que no le erro con las personalidades porque eso me preocupa.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Qué bueno que guste cómo va la relación entre ellos.. ya veremos que pasan con los celos de Sasuke cuando se vean con Itachi jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Nana! Que bueno que te encante ii como se acercan esos dos.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Hinataotsutsuki-sama! Que bueno que te encante.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El sol no podía estar más brillante sobre todo Konoha en esa mañana, parecía un día tranquilo, normal e incluso llevadero para muchos, ni la suave briza que movía sus cabellos negros, parecía molestar a alguien en esas pobladas calles. Nada parecía haber cambiado, pero en definitiva muchas cosas si lo habían hecho y un pelinegro, que disfrutaba de las vistas desde lo alto de la montaña donde estaban esculpidos los rostros de los Hokages, lo sabía perfectamente.

Hacía dos años que todo había cambiado por completo, hace dos años que había optado por contarle la verdad a varios de sus compañeros con el fin de que estuvieran preparados por lo que esperaba nunca llegara, la terrible cuarta guerra ninja que dejaría toda la aldea destruida a la vez que muchas vidas. Hace dos años que ya se había ido su mejor amigo para entrenar como una vez paso, con la diferencia de que ahora solo buscaba ser más fuerte y no tratar de traerlo a la aldea como fue en un principio.

Aun recordaba ese día que su compañero y amigo había llegado corriendo a su departamento para decirle que se iría por un tiempo. Al principio se sorprendió de que ya había llegado el momento y supo que él tampoco debía perder el tiempo, tenía que entrenar duro también por todo lo que se vendría encima.

Solo pudo despedirlo y luego de un par de palabras, donde el rubio prometía volverse más fuerte que él para vencerlo, lo vio partir a lo lejos de la aldea junto al Sannin que lo ayudaría a ser realmente fuerte. Estaba seguro de que lo lograría y solo podía esperar lo mejor del tiempo en que él no estaría. Claro que luego de que el Uzumaki se fuera, tenía la terrible duda de cómo se sentiría la peliazul por la partida de él. No quería jugar sucio, pero sabía que ese tiempo en que el rubio no estaría, podía aprovecharlo para acercarse más a ella, aunque eso fuera realmente sucio y hasta cierto punto desleal. Aun así, no le importo mucho y decidió que, si la vida le daba esa oportunidad, la aprovecharía, pero aún tenía la duda de que pensaría ella con respecto a la partida de su amigo, y fue así que no pudo evitar preguntarle si ya sabía de la partida del rubio.

 _\- Lo.. Lo sabia.. – Recordaba que la peliazul le había dicho – Lo vi salir de la aldea.. di.. Diciendo que se volvería mas.. más fuerte.._

 _\- ¿Y tu..? – Si bien había tardado en entender ese sentimiento que tenía la Hyuga para el rubio, ella no se lo había dicho así que no estaba seguro de preguntarle algo con respecto a ese tema._

 _\- Estoy feliz por él.. – Había dicho con una sonrisa y un pequeño sonrojo, sin saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento._

Y es que la duda la tenía a flor de piel si es que ella hablaba de esa forma, esperando el regreso de su amigo o que más podía ser. La sentía diferente, distinta a la hora de hablar del rubio, pero aun había cariño en cada gesto que tenía para con él. Seguía odiando los sonrojos que tenía cada vez que alguien lo mencionaba o decía su nombre y muchas veces se vio a si mismo esperando que el rubio no volviera por mucho tiempo, tiempo suficiente para demostrarle a esa chica que lo que tenían entre ellos era mucho mejor y más fuerte que lo que en cualquier momento pudo sentir por el Uzumaki.

Aun así, con su partida, cambiaron muchas cosas. Desde el momento en que se fue, Sai había pasado a tomar su lugar, el chico no era malo, como se lo había dicho alguna vez el Naruto de su tiempo, incluso lo veía menos trastornado de lo que lo recordaba y seguramente se debía a que habían acabado con ese maldito grupo de Raíz y a la ayuda de la Yamanaka, que parecía estar todo el tiempo con él, lograba encajar en ese extraño mundo pero no tanto como en el que se encontraba antes. Aun no sabía que había pasado con el viejo de Danzo, pero poco le importaba, mejor para él si no lo veía ya que no sabía si se controlaría o no. Pero se rumoreaba que había sido degradado y que se encontraba prisionero ya que se lo acuso de traición y de compartir experimentos con Orochimaru, otro ser que despreciaba, pero se sentía tranquilo de saber que estaba muerto. Aunque parecía que su recuerdo quedaba ya que en más de una oportunidad sentía que su sello maldito, se volvía fuego, quemándole la piel, pero volvía a controlarlo. Había logrado controlar esa cosa y no volver a convertirse en esos monstros cada vez que sacaba su verdadero poder. Ahora no solo entrenaba con su equipo o con Hinata, sino que solía tener entrenamientos especiales con su maestro, claro que él solo prefería llamarlo Kakashi y nada más, pero aun así le sirvió de mucha entrenar con él. Siempre lo había apoyado, incluso la misión que lo llevo a ese tiempo había sido obra de suya con el fin de que todos confiaran en él de nuevo, no solo la aldea sino los aliados, de verdad le debía mucho a ese Jounin, pero había algo que aún le preocupaba. Le había contado a todos la verdad de lo que sucedía, de lo que pasaba y pasaría para que estuvieran preparados con los acontecimientos y que no los tomaran por sorpresa, pero había olvidado algo muy importante con respecto a su sensei. Alguien importante para el peliblanco estaba vivo y lo sabía perfectamente, incluso sabia lo trastornado que estaba y en como ayudo con la matanza de su clan, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera lo ideal comentarle aquello y esa duda lo tenía muchas veces distraído incluso estando en presencia de la peliazul que solía robarle toda su atención.

 _Un golpe inesperado llego a su rostro mientras entrenaba con la Hyuga y es que no podía evitar estar distraído, cosa extraña en él, pero siempre había una primera vez._

 _\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo la joven, dándole la mano y es que del golpe, había caído sentado pero decidió quedarse así, no tenía caso seguir si no estaba concentrado – A.. Algo le preocupa.. ¿Verdad? – Escucho que le pregunto._

 _\- No es nada.. – Respondió como siempre con su tono serio y frio._

 _\- Si.. Si quiere.. me.. me puede contar.. – Escucho que le decía y volvió a verla, notando el rojizo rostro que tenía ahora, a la vez que se sentaba a su lado._

 _\- Es.. Complicado.. – Respondió un poco más tranquilo y es que ella tenía ese poder en él._

 _\- No.. No quiero ser.. entrometida.. pe.. pero.. quizás.. sí me cuenta se sienta mejor.. – Dijo a duras penas la chica y es que no se cansaba de escucharla así de nerviosa para con él, aunque no supiese a que se debían esos nervios._

 _Había meditado unos rápidos segundos si decirle o no y luego de suspirar agotado, sentía que ella podía ayudarlo, solo que tenía que buscar las palabras adecuadas para no revelar más de lo debido._

 _\- ¿Qué harías si supieras algo terriblemente importante para alguien? – Pregunto._

 _\- Yo.. – Vio como miraba a un punto indefinido del bosque – Creo que hablaría con ese alguien.. la.. la verdad es importante decirla.. más si es algo importante.._

 _\- ¿Y si eso lo puede dañar? – Volvió a preguntar._

 _\- Una mentira puede dañar mucho más que cualquier verdad.. – Dijo la peliazul llamando su atención – La mentira.. o la omisión de algo.. puede generar confusiones.. malos entendidos e incluso más dolor de lo que podría provocar la verdad.._

Luego de esas palabras ella le comento como la omisión de lo que realmente había pasado con su tío, había hecho que por mucho tiempo su primo la odiara cuando no había sido su intención y es que era verdad, una niña no podía tener la culpa de lo sucedido, pero al no decir la verdad sobre ese día, habían logrado dañar a muchos. Escucho atento su historia y sabiendo que tenía razón, permanecieron ambos en silencio mirando a la mismísima nada, solo acompañando al otro, pero sobre todo ella acompañándolo en silencio con su dilema. Tenía claro que debía decirle a su maestro que su compañero y amigo que creía muerto estaba vivo y no solo eso, sino que era un ser clave en la guerra. Debian tener cuidado de él, por más que ahora usara otro nombre, era bastante fuerte y con el paso del tiempo se volvería más y más fuerte, claro que sin contar con todo el odio que había casi tatuado en su ser y que corría en las venas de cualquier Uchiha, ese sentimiento estaba ahí y debían tener cuidado, él mejor que nadie sabía a donde conducía ese sentimiento. Era peligrosa la situación y sabía que el único que lo iba a poder detener esa Kakashi. Solo él lo encaminaría y quizás lo salvara, aunque no estaba seguro de que eso pasaría o no, o como lo tomarían todos al saber lo que hizo en su tiempo y es que por más que él tampoco merecía el perdón por su pasado, lo cierto es que en esa época nadie podía recriminarle nada, es más estaba haciendo bien las cosas sabiendo que sus amigos y compañeros de su tiempo no podrían ni creerlo.

Tuvo que meditar demasiado tiempo para saber lo que haría y a pesar de entrenar constantemente con él, había preferido aun no decirle nada. No quería alertar a los Akatsuki cuando primero necesitaba hablar con su hermano. Y ese era otro tema que lo tenía constantemente preocupado, sabía que con cada día que pasaba su hermano seguramente se volvía fuerte e invencible y temía que haber elegido a la Hyuga para que lo acompañara, la pusiera en peligro, quería creer que Itachi no la dañaría, pero no podía arriesgarse cuando incluso a él lo lastimo sin siquiera temblarle el pulso. Claro que esa duda, se la comento una vez, una vez que increíblemente se encontraron solos en su casa luego de que todos los que ayudaron a reconstruirla, se fueran y es que ella había encontrado una caja y había decidido guardarla en uno de los cuartos, entrando así en el cuarto que le perteneció a su hermano. No solía gustarle entrar ahí ya que sabía que Itachi debió haber pasado noches en vela tratando de buscar una solución a las ideas del clan, no encontrando ninguna respuesta que le diera algo de esperanza y que evitara lo que al final sucedió, aun así decidió ir con ella para hablar, encontrándola viendo una foto de él junto a Itachi, no podía creer que una foto así hubiese sobrevivido tanto tiempo, pero ahí estaba en el mismo cuarto de su hermano y si no fuera por la pintura nueva, diría que estaba exactamente igual.

 _\- Fue tomada luego de que fuéramos por dangos para él.. – Le había dicho, parado en el marco de la puerta. Recordaba perfectamente ese día, como siempre le había pedido que lo cargara en su espalda mientras él se encargaba de darle los dangos en la boca ya que el sujetaba sus piernas para no caer, claro que ninguno había calculado lo incomodo que seria y lo único que lograban era mancharle el rostro con esos dulces. Recordaba haberse cruzado con su primo en ese momento y él había sido el encargado de tomar la foto, aun recordaba lo bromista que solía ser y además era prácticamente el mejor amigo de su hermano_

 _\- Se ven felices.. – Dijo la peliazul viendo esa foto, sabía que ella no quería inmiscuirse en esas cosas pero supuso que su curiosidad la habían llevado a tomar la foto y verla._

 _\- Lo éramos.. – Respondió pero la notaba deprimida al ver la imagen – ¿Que sucede?_

 _\- Yo.. no.. no puedo creer por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.. – Respondió dejando la foto en ese lugar – De.. Debió ser muy difícil.. para ambos.._

 _\- Supongo que Itachi sufrió más.. – Respondió seguro de todo lo que le costó a su hermano hacer lo que hizo y es que se lo había mostrado en su último momento en la tierra._

 _\- No.. No puedo evitar pensar.. Si.. Si de misión le.. le pedían acabar con.. los Hyugas.. – Dijo con dolor la peliazul, seguro estaba pensando en cómo la aldea hacía y deshacía a su antojo con tal de mantener una paz difícil de conseguir en un mundo shinobi como en el que vivían._

 _\- La aldea esconde muchas cosas.. Eso lo sabemos todos.. – Respondió – Aun así.. No creo que tu familia quisiera hacer lo mismo que la mía.. no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas.._

 _\- Es.. Difícil no hacerlo.. – Dijo con dolor mientras salía de ese cuarto, pero él la detuvo tomándola del brazo – ¿Uchiha-san?_

 _\- Nada malo pasara.. – Le había dicho, no dejaría que nada malo le pasara y si una nueva masacre tenía que ocurrir, él se la llevaría lejos. No la dejaría morir y de ultima tenía experiencia en esconderse y ser un traidor._

 _\- Espero.. – Respondió escondiendo la mirada tras su flequillo, podía sentir que ella le escondía algo más._

La había sentido extraña ese día, era como si temiera algo, pero no podía ser cierto. No podía temerle a nada que no fuera a los shinobis de siempre que buscaban dañar a cualquier persona, temer solo por las misiones que tenían y que ahora habían cambiado de acuerdo a sus nuevos rangos.

Y es que en ese tiempo habían dejado de lado ser Gennin para convertirse en Chunnin como lo había logrado en su momento solo el Nara. Ahora todos compartían el mismo cargo, todos habían tomado de nuevo el examen, pero esta vez, se evitaron hacer los exámenes como antes. Ya no había concurso en conjunto con otras aldeas y la mayoría lo acepto. Muchos tenían nuevos shinobis que proponer y sabían que la cantidad de ninjas iba a estar nivelada. Fue así que solo le habían dado una misión junto a su compañera y ahora con Sai que había tomado el lugar de Naruto, momentáneamente. Ya quería ver el rostro de su compañero cuando se enterara de que es el único que quedo como Gennin por estar fuera entrenando. Claro que su compañera también estaba entrenando constantemente y nada más ni nada menos que con un Sannin. Podía ver como su fuerza se incrementaba increíblemente y no pudo evitar pensar que ahora él sería el único que no tendría un entrenamiento Sannin, pero para nada se sentía molesto por eso. No extrañaba estar en esas húmedas y frías cuevas que funcionaban de guarida para el loco de Orochimaru, prefería mil veces los entrenamientos con Kakashi a todo lo vivido con ese sujeto y es que solo lo había entrenado para poder apoderarse de su cuerpo, cosa que hubiese logrado si él no lo mataba primero. Realmente agradecía esta nueva oportunidad donde podía entrenar con su sensei como una vez debió ser y es que, a pesar de su actitud floja y desinteresada del peliblanco, cuando se trataba de los entrenamientos se lo tomaba bien enserio. Sentía que en cierta forma lo entrenaba para algo más grande, para enfrentarse a alguien en particular, pero era imposible, no había nadie más que quisiera derrotar, aunque podía ser que lo preparara para enfrentar a su hermano, quería creer eso, porque si no significaba que su sensei sabia la verdad y esperaba que eso no fuera cierto hasta que hablara con Itachi sobre lo que iban a hacer.

Y hablando de entrenamientos, no podía evitar saber de los entrenamientos de sus compañeros, cada tanto la Hokage le decía que Naruto lo llevaba bien y aunque él prefería que hablaran con el rubio sobre su familia y sobre lo que llevaba dentro de él, la rubia prefería aun no decir nada hasta que no viera una cierta maduración en su compañero. Claro que dudaba que esa maduración llegara, había viajado en el tiempo sabiendo que su compañero le gustaba correr por los techos de la aldea como si fueran un juego y ciertamente eso no era algo muy maduro de su parte. Pero aún tenía la esperanza de que, si ya cambio tanto las cosas, que la actitud del rubio también cambiara, total que podía perder y es que de una forma u otra se enteraría de quien era su padre y del demonio de nueve colas que estaba en su interior.

Y volviendo a los entrenamientos, su compañera lo llevaba bastante bien no solo en la cuestión física, sino que además entrenaba constantemente para ser un ninja médico. Sabía que lograría ser incluso mejor que la Sannin o estar muy cerca de serlo, recordaba su fuerza sobrehumana que ayudo bastante en la guerra a la vez que sus jutsus médicos que salvaron muchas vidas. Aun así, las clases médicas, no las tomaba únicamente ella, varios se habían anotado y la autoridad de la aldea, entendió que era lo mejor en caso de que se repitiera la guerra ya que podía ayudar a los heridos y reducir casi a cero las víctimas. Entre todos los que se anotaron para aprender, había visto a la Yamanaka participar y agradecía que sola hubiese ido porque también seria de ayuda, de esa forma ya no tenía que decirle nada al Nara para que le propusiera ir.

Incluso, un día que fue a buscar a su compañera por unos informes que no había completado, noto a la Hyuga en la misma clase que las otras dos. Se sorprendió de verla entrenar en esa área y en sus tantos entrenamientos se atrevió a preguntarle el porqué de hacer algo como eso.

 _\- Quiero poder ayudar a mis amigos si les llega a pasar algo.. – Recordó que le había comentado segura en sus palabras. Podía ver la determinación en sus ojos y estaba seguro de que lo único que ella buscaba era ayudar._

Todos los días podía ver el empeño que le ponía a sus clases y a sus entrenamientos, pero tantas cosas también significaban un desgaste considerable a su cuerpo. Mas de una vez la encontró recostada en un árbol, esperándolo para entrenar como seguían haciendo cuando no tenían misiones, y es que su cuerpo muchas veces le decía basta y no era para menos. Solía entrenar con él, con su equipo, con su primo, con su hermana, con la Hokage en las clases de jutsus médicos. Solo parecía tener tiempo para entrenar y ese día, a diferencia de los otros, no se había logrado despertar con su presencia. Decidió que solo la dejaría descansar ya que no tenía caso forzarla de más cuando iba bien con los entrenamientos, además de que no quería que cayera internada o que tuviese que descansar sus ojos por tanto esfuerzo y es que ambos, como usuarios de doujutsus, debían cuidar sus ojos de cualquier cosa.

Recordaba que ese día, había aprovechado para también descansar un poco ya que él tampoco se quedaba atrás, fue por eso que se sentó a su lado, embriagándose de la paz que le transmitía con su sola presencia y lo relajante que se sentía su aroma. Se quedo en completo silencio ya que tampoco tenía mucho de qué hablarle y se dedicó a mirar lo poco que se veía del cielo por culpa de las frondosas copas de los árboles. Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos para poder descansar también, pero pronto se sorprendió cuando ella apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro, como si buscara la forma de descansar más cómodamente y lo había elegido a él para ese cometido. No pudo evitar mirarla cuando ella hizo aquello y aunque no podía ver del todo bien su rostro por la posición en la que estaban, si podía notar sus largos cabellos azulados que caían perezosamente. Era consciente de cuanto le había crecido en ese tiempo y estaba seguro de todo lo que aún le crecería, y es que la recordaba con su cabello llegándole hasta las caderas y aún faltaba para que llegara a ese largo. Con mucho cuidado, corrió apenas unos mechones que seguramente le molestarían en el rostro y los llevo detrás de la oreja, sintió como con ese simple gesto, ella suspiraba y muy dentro suyo esperaba que esos suspiros significaran algo más, que en ese momento estuviese suspirando por él y no pensando en alguien más, soñando con alguien más.

Decir que intento algo más en ese tiempo seria mentira, ganas no le faltaron, pero prefería primero que ella se acostumbrara más a su presencia, que poco a poco lo buscara y de esa forma no sentir que estaba siendo desleal con su compañero, aunque suponía que el rubio no la veía de otra forma más que como amiga, y eso se lo había dejado en claro la última vez que lo vio. Pero, aunque no intentara nada, la siguió viendo cada vez que podía, sus entrenamientos ayudaban mucho y el tema de reconstruir su hogar también. Sabia y sentía que algo había cambiado en ella, su presencia ya no pasaba desapercibida para la peliazul, pero no se quería engañar ni ilusionar, temía que solo fuera un cariño como compañeros, como amigos y que solo veía lo que quería ver por estar con ella mucho tiempo, por la necesidad que tenía su ser de tenerla de otra forma que no fuera como amigo. Además, aun le quedaba la duda de donde quedaba su Dobe amigo en el corazón de la peliazul y era algo que no lo sabría hasta que se vieran de nuevo o hasta, lo que él esperaba, ella le dijera algo con respecto a lo que eran.

Esta vez estaba seguro de que quería que ella fuera la que diera el primer paso, no como había pasado antes, cuando se encontraron en la casa de esa señora en medio del desierto de Suna. Él ya había dado el paso la primera vez y ahora era su turno, aunque no fuera consciente de ello. Y es que, si bien estaba seguro de los nuevos tiempos, de los cambios que había, lo que ella sentiría por él estaban ahí mismo, esos sentimientos estaban escondidos, dormidos, callados, pero estaban y podía sentirlo con cada pequeño detalle que solía tener para con él.

Cada vez que entrenaban no le molestaba salir una que otra vez lastimado ya que ella se encargaba de curarlo con lo que aprendía de la Hokage, tomándose con suma precaución el atenderlo como correspondía para así poder disfrutar de su cercanía. Además de que podía ver siempre en sus ojos la preocupación por él, no solo en los entrenamientos sino cuando volvía de alguna misión. Nunca había tenido a alguien que lo esperara en la aldea, pero ahora sentía que sí. Disfrutaba cuando volvía de tarde a la aldea porque sabía que en ese horario la podía encontrar casualmente por las calles del lugar. Siempre procuraba cruzarla apropósito, verla por el parque, verla en el mercado o cuando pasaba por la florería de los Yamanaka, y en cada encuentro, podía ver como ella lo saludaba con una gran sonrisa, dándole la bienvenida a la aldea.

 _\- Bi.. Bienvenido Uchiha-san.. – Lo saludaba siempre que se cruzaban._

Escucharla saludarlo de esa forma hacía que su mente e imaginación viajara a otro lugar, a un futuro que esperaba vivir pronto, donde él llegara a su casa que compartirían, cansado por una tonta misión, donde ella lo saludara nada más pasar por la puerta, con su típico tartamudeo y sus mejillas sonrojadas y él pudiera darle un beso como venía queriendo desde hace tiempo. Y es que una sola vez había probado sus labios, le sirvió para volverse completamente adicto, pero no podía adueñarse de nuevo de ellos.

Cada vez que la tenía cerca no podía evitar mirarla con hambre, quería besarla, quería abrazarla, pero no podía. Sabía que saldría huyendo de él si hacia algo por el estilo, pero cada vez le costaba más y más controlarse, acostumbrarse a que no debía abordarla de aquella forma y menos con las edades que tenían y es que pronto descubrió que eso era un gran problema para él. Aun así, aprovechaba cada entrenamiento que tenían para poder tocarla, la abrazaba por la espalda alegando que era para que ella se zafara de su agarre cuando lo único que quería era sentirla cerca de su cuerpo. La acorralaba, dejando centímetros de distancia entre ellos, solo para poder sentir su aliento mezclándose con el suyo. Incluso una vez, aunque no fue planeado, habían caído ambos al suelo, pero en un rápido movimiento, la había sujetado para que ella no chocara contra la dura y fría tierra, recibiendo él todo el impacto en su espalda. Adolorido estaba, pero cuando había levantado la vista, la encontró encima suyo, agarrando de su ropa, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho. Extrañamente, la sujeto con algo más de fuerza por la cintura y aunque la sintió temblar apenas, ella no se movía de ese lugar, como si quisiera permanecer así y él no pensaba negárselo. Su corazón latía fuertemente y estaba seguro de que lo escucharía, pero no le importaba, le gustaba tenerla cerca de él. Acaricio suavemente su espalda disfrutando del momento sabiendo que no se repetiría o por lo menos no pronto.

 _\- Etto.. Lo.. Lo siento.. – La había escuchado que le decía aun pegada a su pecho._

 _\- Torpe.. – Dijo casi con cariño y la vio como levantaba su vista para encontrarse de lleno con sus ojos, podía ver su rostro completamente sonrojado – ¿Quieres seguir entrenando Hinata? – La llamo por su nombre cuando no solía hacerlo, pero el momento eran tan único para los dos que opto por llamarla así._

Recordó cómo le había negado con la cabeza, pero sin moverse de aquel lugar, volviendo a esconder su rostro en su pecho. No le importaba estar tirado en la fría tierra, no le importaba que su ropa se ensuciara, no le importaba nada, solo quería que ella siguiera ahí con él, sentirla así de cerca.

Tristemente, ese día no volvió a repetirse y ella se volvía más cuidadosa sobre los movimientos que hacía. Quiso preguntarle si había sido por lo de esa vez, pero ella parecía haber borrado ese día de su memoria. Incluso llego a pensar que solo había sido un sueño, un dulce sueño donde ella parecía responder a sus caricias, a su cercanía, a su contacto, pero estaba seguro de que no había sido un sueño, sino un dulce momento que no se repetiría, le quedaba la duda de si ella se arrepentía o no de lo que había pasado ese día, pero no podía preguntarle. Sabía que no le diría nada, pero tampoco dejaría que ese día quedara en el olvido, había sentido lo mismo que cuando la beso por primera y última vez y no permitiría que eso se olvidara. Trato mil veces volver a acorralarla, pero ella lograba escabullirse siempre, incluso tratando de engañarla, no lograba volver a la misma situación, aunque si lo pensaba bien no estaba seguro de que una próxima vez se controlaría.

Aun así, no todo fue color de rosas esos dos años, si bien habían tenido sus momentos, con el paso del tiempo se volvían cada vez más escasos y es que las misiones ninjas y los rumores sobre un grupo peligroso de ninjas del libro Bingo, hacían que se pudieran verse cada vez menos.

Sus entrenamientos se habían vuelto cada vez más escasos y con suerte lograba verla una o dos veces por semana y cuando quería verla luego de sus entrenamientos con la Hokage, su compañera siempre le tenía alguna información sobre las misiones o sobre los reportes que olvidaban hacer y así evitaba que pudieran verse o hablarse como estaban acostumbrados.

Mas de una vez sintió ver en su rostro, algo de tristeza cuando no podían compartir un momento juntos, pero siempre lo disimulaba con una sonrisa y despidiéndose alegremente para irse con la Yamanaka. Le sorprendía esa amistad cuando la rubia era íntima amiga de su compañera, pero ahora parecían bastante alejada una de la otra, como si no se hablaran, pero él no se metería en esos asuntos, apenas podía con los suyos y tenía varios.

Él también había cambiado un poco con todas las misiones y toda la información que guardaba y la nueva que recolectaba para que nada los tomara por sorpresa, además de que ahora se podía decir que se llevaba bien con todos los novatos o con la gran mayoría. Claro que con el que más hablaba había sido el Nara que lo ayudaba con el tema del futuro y lo que vendría. Solía comentarle todo lo que pasaría, los enemigos y podía ver como su cabeza empezaba a maquinar un plan para buscar la mejor solución. Aun no sabía cómo la Hokage actuaria para evitar la guerra, pero no podían arriesgarse, todos tenían mucho que perder y más cabezas pensarían mejor una solución.

 _\- Supongo que el primer gran problema es ese grupo.. Akatsuki.. – Le había dicho el Nara._

 _\- Así es.. – Respondió mientras ambos estaban en la sala de su departamento ya que aún no podía vivir en los dominios Uchihas – Todos son sujetos fuertes.. despiadados.. locos y.. del libro Bingo.._

 _\- Problemático.. – Había dicho como siempre Shikamaru – Pero no son invencibles.. Si entrenamos como corresponde.. podemos hacerle frente nosotros.. en definitiva nosotros los acabamos.._

 _\- Lo se.. – Respondió seguro ya que eso había pasado antes – El tema está en que tenemos que adelantarnos a ellos.. en cierta forma corremos contra reloj.._

 _\- Cierto.. Sino.. – Recordó el Nara – Destruirán la aldea y con todos dentro de ella.._

Sabía que el Nara tramaría un plan perfecto para acabarlos aunque él tuviese el suyo que consistía en que los mismo ninjas que acabaron con ese grupo una vez, lo volvieran a hacer, solo debían entrenar como correspondía para evitar que ellos hicieran el primer movimiento, solo debían estar atentos a lo que hiciesen y de esa forma se asegurarían de que las personas que murieron antes, no volvieran a morir en este nuevo mundo, en este tiempo tan distinto al suyo pero con una luz de esperanza que lograría traer la misma paz pero sin sacrificios.

Ambos eran conscientes, al igual que los otros dos que sabían la verdad, de que contaban con una única oportunidad para evitar ese futuro que les esperaba tan paciente y lúgubremente. Ambos sabían que debían esforzarse al máximo para tratar de hacerles frente y todo aquello debían hacerlo con el peso de saber la verdad de lo que sucedería si fallaban.

Fallar en esta misión que se habían autoimpuesto, era algo que también le preocupaba personalmente ya que aún no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar su hermano cuando le contara la verdad de todo lo que sabía gracias a él y a Tobi que le había revelado de tal forma, que le genero más odio sobre todo Konoha. A pesar de todo eso, lo único que le importaba era tener el tiempo y la oportunidad de hablar con Itachi sin que lo atacara de por medio o que atacara a Hinata. La idea era ir en son de paz, pero sabía que sería difícil que él lo viera de esa forma cuando la última vez que se vieron, lo dejo en el hospital gravemente.

También debía pensar bien que le diría y como lo haría ya que no quería revelar nada sobre él, delante de la Hyuga, no quería que ella supiese la verdad de todo lo que pasaría en el futuro, no quería contarle que su primo moriría o que incluso ella lo haría. Sabía que toda esa información podía lastimarla demasiado y no valía la pena dañarla cuando pensaba cambiar todo aquello. Además de que ni él quería recordar aquel día, porque sabía que, si no fuera por esa daga, él se hubiera quedado de nuevo solo en ese inmenso mundo con una nueva sensación de vacío en su pecho. Tenía en claro que ese día había perdido todo, una vez más y tristemente con la muerte de ella había caído en cuando su ser la necesitaba. Era una necesidad tenerla a su lado y era por eso que prefería fingir que nunca había muerto, que todo era una horrible pesadilla con el conocimiento de todo lo que vendría, porque volverla a ver ahí en la misma aldea, en el mismo bosque donde entrenaban, en su casa cuando lo ayudaba, era lo que quería para calmar la sensación de vacío que le había dejado sin que ella fuera consciente de aquello.

Realmente, podía ver cuanto había cambiado, cuanto había modificado ya sobre lo que seguramente estaba escrito o talvez todo aquello tuvo que pasar para que él volviera a ese momento donde podría hacer bien las cosas. Aunque seguía siendo el mismo frio y serio de todo aquel gigantesco grupo de novatos, se podría decir que ya compartía más cosas con ellos, y aunque fingiera fastidio y molestia por tener que ir a esas reuniones, las encontró bastante entretenidas por ser todo tan nuevo para él.

Y es que a todos parecían no importarles su carácter, aun así lo invitaban a todos lados. A cumpleaños, a reuniones, a celebración, a cualquier cosa que implicara comida y uno que otro brindis, era arrastrado. Extrañamente no era llevado por sus compañeros de equipo, que, aunque ya no eran los Gennin que iban detrás de Kakashi, seguían estando juntos a todos lados. Pero ellos no eran los que lo arrastraban a esos eventos, era una rubia gritona y presumida que siempre lo obligaba a ir diciendo que la peliazul iría. Y es que, con esas simples palabras, lograba que él fuera. Así fue que supo de su cumpleaños y de que su compañero de equipo con cara de perro, le celebraba otro cumpleaños aparte del que obviamente tenía.

 _\- Sasuke-kun.. – Escucho que lo llamaba la rubio cuando pasaba por la florería, esperando ver a la peliazul – Esta noche.. iremos todos a Barba Q.._

 _\- No tengo por qué ir.. – La había dicho mientras volvía a caminar._

 _\- Es un festejo para Hina-chan.. – Respondió la rubia haciendo que volviera a detenerse pero sin mirarla – Es un especie de segundo cumpleaños que le organiza Kiba.._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto curioso._

 _\- Si vas lo sabrás.. – Dijo la Yamanaka mientras volvía a la florería._

Recordó lo molesto que estaba porque lo dejara con la duda, pero aun así fue esa noche al famoso local de comida para ver qué pasaba o porque le festejaban un segundo cumpleaños. Todos estaban ahí, parecía que todos estaban invitados, la reunión la había organizado efectivamente el Inuzuka con la ayuda de la Yamanaka ya que parecía que querían que todo salga bien y dudaban de la capacidad que tenía el chico perro para organizar un evento. Todos llevaron un pequeño presente para la peliazul, que se sentía incomoda de que le festejaran algo como eso y es que por lo visto ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con el evento que se llevaba a cabo. Podía ver distintas emisiones en los rostros de todos, mientras el chico perro y la rubia festejaban y estaban felices, el Aburame se encontraba tranquilo como siempre pero podía percibir alivio en su ser por el día que festejaban, su compañera de equipo que parecía en un principio que no iba a ir, se encontraba fastidiada por el evento y no entendía en qué momento se molestó de estar ahí, el primo de la agasajada se encontraba angustiado por el evento y no se separaba de la peliazul, además de que en más de una ocasión lo vio disculparse con pena con ella, cosa que la peliazul solo devolvía un cálido gesto de sonrisa y murmurando que todo estaba bien, por los demás, se podía decir que se la pasaban comiendo y riendo o disfrutando del momento que pocas veces se daba.

 _\- ¿A qué se debe todo esto..? – Le pregunto a la peliazul cuando la encontró sin su primo que había ido por más bebidas sin alcohol consideran la edad de todos._

 _\- Pues.. – Dijo nerviosa – Kiba.. quería festejar el día que me salvaron.._

 _\- ¿De qué? – Volvió a preguntar y vio como todos ponían atención a la peliazul, incluso el Hyuga que había vuelto y se sentó a su lado callado, pudo verlo dolido._

 _\- Ha.. Hace un año.. – Comenzó a decir la peliazul – E.. En los exámenes Chunnin.. yo.. yo me sentí mal.. fue durante la pelea de Naruto-kun y Nii-san.. yo.. solo se que comenzó a dolerme el pecho.. y cuando tosí.. yo.. yo empecé a perder el conocimiento.. – Podía ver que buscaba las palabras justas para no decir nada malo._

 _\- Quise llevar a Hina al hospital pero un ANBU apareció de la nada curándola.. – Continuo la historia el chico perro – Él me dijo que si la llevaba al hospital moriría.. que no teníamos tiempo.. Hina.. estaba muriendo en ese instante.. y si él no hacía algo.. seria tarde.._

Recordaba ver como todo el ambiente había cambiado dramáticamente, podía ver como sus compañeros de equipo estaban aún afectados por ese día y más el Aburame que seguramente pensaba en la muerte de su compañera muy en el futuro, ya que al igual que como le conto, en ese momento él tampoco estuvo a su lado ya que daba el examen como los otros. Claro que el más afectado era el Hyuga que con esa historia sentía bastante odio y seguramente era hacia él mismo ya que fue el causante de que la peliazul cayera en ese estado.

 _\- Nu.. Nunca supe quién fue el ANBU que me ayudo.. – Recordó que había continuado diciendo la Hyuga tratando de animar la noche – Pe.. Pero le agradezco mu.. muchísimo por salvarme.. Gracias a él es que estoy aquí hoy.._

 _\- Entonces.. – Hablo la rubia tratando de que el festejo no decaiga – Sera un brindis por el ANBU y por Hinata! – Grito animada._

Todos habían cambiado sus rostros a uno más alegre tratando de que realmente fuera una celebración ya que en definitiva no tenían nada que lamentar puesto que la Hyuga se encontraba con todos en ese momento. Pudo ver como el Hyuga tomaba de la mano de su prima murmurándole un leve "lo siento" que seguramente solo quería que ella lo escuchara, pero él también lo pudo sentir. Pero como siempre, ella solo sonreía tratando de transmitirle con ese gesto que todo estaba bien y que no había cosa que perdonar.

Vio a todos volver a la celebración animadamente, comían como si no hubiese un mañana, gritaban y reían llamando la atención de todos dentro del local o incluso los que pasaban fuera. Y cuando llego el momento de despedirse todos, aprovecho que el Hyuga estaba distraído con sus compañeros de equipo, para tomarla del brazo llamando su atención.

 _\- No te di tu regalo.. – Le dijo cuando ella lo miro con sus hermosos ojos violáceos que parecían brillar más en la noche y es que pocas veces los podía ver en ese horario._

 _\- No.. No tiene por qué darme algo.. – Recordó que le decía con sus mejillas sonrojadas._

 _\- Aun así.. – Le había dicho mientras bajaba la mano que sujeto su brazo hasta la mano de la Hyuga._

Recordaba claramente como la sintió temblar apenas pero no apartarse, le había volteado la mano y le había dejado una gargantilla con un dije en forma de media luna. Y es que la luna y la noche donde la veía brillar con más fuerza le recordaba a ellos dos, él siempre había vivido en la oscuridad misma y cuando ella llego a su vida, había logrado ver un poco de luz en ese inmenso manto negro. Ellos dos eran como la noche más perfecta y esperaba que ella lo viera de la misma forma, que en cierta forma ella viera lo mismo que veían sus ojos al verla, al verla sonreír, sonrojarse o tartamudear, que lograra ver lo que realmente podía haber entre ellos dos.

Con el tiempo pasando cada vez más rápido, las cosas siguieron cambiando a pasos agigantados. Un ejemplo claro era que ahora alguien con quien él había luchado más de una vez, se volvía el Kazekage de Suna, el pelirrojo, había tomado el lugar que una vez ocupo su propio padre y parecía llevar bien aquello. Solía enterarse de lo que pasaba en Suna por la peliazul y es que parecía ser el único equipo que se atrevía a ir por esas zonas, siempre de la compañía del Nara que seguramente iría con otras intenciones.

Recordaba que al principio no le había llevado el apunte a esas misiones que tenía la Hyuga hasta que un día, una tarde agradable que volvía con su equipo de otra misión completada correctamente, la había visto como siempre con la Yamanaka. Ambas parecían perdidas en las cosas que ofrecían en ese local que tenían puestos sus ojos. El primero en llamar la atención de ese par había sido Sai que por lo visto ya tenía algo con la rubia, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había blanqueado a todos, por otro lado, escucho a su compañera bufar molesta, a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos como si estuviera furiosa. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué pasaba cuando la rubia, a los gritos, lo llamo a ambos para que se acercaran, realmente empezaba a creer que el color de cabello era un factor decisivo para volver a alguien gritón y ruidoso.

 _\- Sasuke-kun! – Grito haciendo que un tic nervioso apareciera en su rostro._

 _\- No grites Ino-cerda! – Respondió su compañera aún más molesta que antes._

 _\- Si.. si.. Como digas Frentona.. – Respondió la rubia, podía ver que, aunque se hablaban de esa forma, algo había cambiado entre ellas dos._

 _\- Bi.. Bienvenido Uchiha-san.. – Lo había saludado la peliazul, haciendo que su rostro se relajara – Que bueno que volvieron todos.._

 _\- Si.. Genial.. – Dijo con fastidio su compañera mientras blanqueaba los ojos en otra dirección._

Recordaba que aquel comentario había a varios sorprendidos y dejo a una Yamanaka molesta, podía sentir como se avecinaba un pleito entre ellas dos que podía llegar a otro nivel, pero una segunda rubia había aparecido por esas calles.

 _\- Cuando no ustedes peleando.. – Digo divertida la rubia de cuatro coletas mientras miraba a todos – Hola Hina.._

 _\- Te.. Temari-san.. Buenas.. – Saludo con una corta reverencia la peliazul._

 _\- Deja eso Hina.. somos amigas.. – Respondió la hermana del Kazekage – Incluso Gaara cree que deberías dejar de ser así para con él.. ni hablar de Kankuro.._

 _\- No.. No creo que pudiese.. – Respondió con pena la peliazul y es que él sabía que ella siempre tendría la diplomacia y el respeto en cada uno de sus gestos._

 _\- Espero que algún día lo logres.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la Sabaku No – Por cierto ¿vieron a Shika..? Digo ¿a Shikamaru..?_

Aun podía escuchar la risa de ese día de la compañera de equipo del Nara, y es que ver a la casi novia de aquel perezoso, decirle de esa forma e incluso sonrojarse por la confusión, era algo digno de ver considerando el carácter de esta, pero antes de que alguien de los presentes pudiera decir algo, una segunda persona llego al lugar, agitado por haber estado corriendo.

 _\- Temari-sama.. no debería ir sola por la aldea.. – Dijo un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, con su banda ninja en la frente, con el traje típico de Chunnin de la Arena, recordaba vagamente a alguien así pero no sabía de dónde._

 _\- Ni que fuera para tanto.. – Respondió la rubia restándole importancia al asunto – Nada puede pasarme dentro o fuera de la Suna o en la Hoja.._

 _\- Aun así.. Kazekage-sama se molestara si.. – Vio como el chico dejaba de hablar, enfocando su vista en un punto en particular o más bien en alguien en particular – Hi.. Hinata-san.._

 _\- Hola Kono-san.. – Saludo la peliazul animadamente con una sonrisa y ahí recordó quien era ese ninja._

 _\- ¿Co.. Como esta? – Pregunto nervioso ese chico y él solo quería arrancarle la cabeza y luego llevarse a la Hyuga de ahí._

 _\- ¿Ah? – Vio como la rubia de la Arena miraba sorprendido al ninja – Así que por esto pediste acompañarme ¿eh?.. – Dijo con burla – Bueno.. yo tengo que buscar a Shikamaru.. ¿Por qué no aprovechas Kono de conocer la aldea..? – Vio como dirigía su mirada a la Hyuga y fue ahí cuando sus celos se dispararon – Hina.. ¿podrías mostrarle el lugar a Kono?_

 _\- E.. Etto.. yo.. – Había dicho la peliazul con un fuerte sonrojo en el rostro, cosa que lo hizo molestar aún más._

 _\- Sasuke-kun.. – Lo había llamado su compañera, tomando de su brazo, cuando estaba a punto de llevársela de ahí a la Hyuga – Tenemos que presentar el informe.._

 _\- Ahora no.. – Le respondió molesto, y es que no podía creer que había olvidado el pequeño detalle de que ese sujeto si mostro un interés en la peliazul en su momento y ahora quería saber que tanto compartían en esas misiones en la que ella iba con su equipo a Suna, bastante seguido._

 _\- De todas formas hay que ir Sasuke-kun.. – Le decía la pelirosa mientras tiraba de él, estuvo a punto de decirle algo pero vio como la Yamanaka tomaba del brazo al chico y empezaba a caminar juntos, alejándolo un poco de la peliazul, vio como volteaba a mirarlo apenas y luego volvía la vista al frente. No entendía que sucedía pero ya no podía hacer nada, se habían ido esos tres juntos dejándolo a él con sus dos compañeros – Sasuke-kun.. hay que irnos.._

 _\- Bien.. – Respondió molesto dejando a la Hyuga con ese sujeto._

Claro que ese día también se había molestado con su compañera por haber sido tan molesta, recordaba que de más chico le había dicho lo mismo y ahora lo volvía a ratificar. Parecía otra persona de la que dejo en la aldea esa vez que salió a su última misión en su verdadero tiempo. Eran dos personas totalmente distintas y comenzaba a fastidiarse demasiado. Le aparecía en su casa a cualquier hora o le cuestionaba sus salidas o escapadas para ir con la Hyuga a entrenar. Sentía que tenía un vigilante todo el tiempo y si algo le molestaba más que cualquier cosa, era que lo quisieran controlar. Un día, ya arto de la situación, decidió saber por fin que sucedía para que ella se comportara de esa forma, y es que si su mayor miedo era de que se fuera de la aldea, ya se lo había demostrado de que no lo haría, no se iría de ahí cuando estaba haciendo todo lo posible de cambiar para bien las cosas y poder vivir en ese lugar, sin guardarle un gran odio a toda la aldea, vivir con su hermano en su casa de siempre como debió ser y poder vivir la historia que nunca llego a formarse con la Hyuga. Realmente ya no tenía motivos para irse o para volver a ser quien fue, así que no entendía porque esa vigilancia o esa persecución cuando había aclarado las cosas como debía.

 _\- ¿Me dirás de una vez porque cambiaste? – Pregunto ya arto, cuando otra vez se apareció en su casa cuando lo único que quería era irse para ver a la Hyuga en algún lugar de la aldea y poder hablar como solían hacerlo._

 _\- ¿No.. No se que quieres decir? – Escucho que le respondía._

 _\- Deja ese nerviosismo que no va contigo.. – La corto seriamente ya que no se creía esa actitud en ella – No sé porque me controlas.. me persigues o me vigilas.. pero quiero que lo dejes de hacer.._

 _\- Yo.. No pretendía eso Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo apenada la pelirosa y él solo pudo suspirar con fastidio. Decidió dejarla ahí parada sola y seguir su camino pero ella volvió a hablarle – No.. No lo entiendo.._

 _\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto creyendo que por fin entendería que pasaba._

 _\- Porque.. – Soltó de repente – Porque cuando ella nunca te vio.. – Volteo sorprendido de lo que decía – Ella nunca te busco.. Ella.. nunca te va a querer como yo.. Ella no.. no te conoce.. ella.._

 _\- ¿Acaso tu me conoces? – Pregunto molesto, ahora entendía todo y realmente le molestaba cuando había sido sincero con ella desde el primer momento._

 _\- Yo.. Se por lo que pasaste.. yo.. yo puedo acompañarte mejor que ella.. – Le respondió y solo lograba que se molestara aún más._

 _\- No sabes lo que pase.. – Respondió fríamente – Solo escuchaste por lo que pase.. pero no lo sabes.. no sabes ni que se siente ni lo que necesito en un momento como este.._

 _\- Pe.. Pero yo puedo.. – Escucho que empezaba a decir, pero él ya estaba cansado de todo aquello._

 _\- No puedes cambiar lo que yo siento.. – Respondió molesto, de verdad su compañera era otra persona a la que había dejado atrás – No te lo repetiré nunca más porque no eres tú quien lo tiene que escuchar.. por eso te lo diré por última vez para que te quede claro – Podía ver como sus ojos color jade se humedecían pero a él no le importaba – Amo a Hinata.. y tú no eres Hinata.. así que acaba con todo esto de una buena vez.. sino hablare con la Hokage para que me cambie de equipo.._

 _\- NO! – Escucho que le gritaba pero a él no le importa – Sasuke-kun por favor.. yo.. yo te amo y.._

 _\- Si sigues con esto solo hay una salida.. – Dijo empezando a caminar, si las cosas serían así él optaría por otro equipo aun sabiendo de lo que significaba, pero su compañera contaba con el entrenamiento de la Sannin así que no perdían mucho._

 _\- Por favor Sasuke-kun! – Dijo a los gritos sujetándolo del brazo – Yo.. solo.. No.. No acabemos con este equipo.. ha.. hay que esperar a Naruto.. como el equipo que siempre fuimos.._

 _\- Tu eres la que está acabando con esto.. – Le dijo seriamente y es que de verdad sabía que él no era para ella y ella no era para él, que de verdad ella sentía algo por el rubio y aunque se engañara en este momento, tenía que entenderlo._

 _\- De.. Dejare de ser una molestia.. – Le había dicho con lágrimas en los ojos – No me dejes.. no me dejes sola.._

Había sido la peor de las charlas que habían tenido alguna vez. Después de ese día no pudo evitar volverse más frio con ella y no le importaba, estaba molesto de que cambiara tanto con su presencia en la aldea, de que cambiara todo en ella. En cierta forma, extrañaba a la gritona, enojona, pero sobre todo, sensata Sakura que había dejado en ese pasado futuro. Eran dos personas totalmente distintas y ahora no encontraba la amiga y compañera que quería, ahora solo veía a una molestia que no hacía más que fastidiarle el día, pero con más disimulo. Estaba advertida de que, si seguía con todo este asunto, dejaría de lado el equipo sin importarle lo que diría Naruto cuando volviera y es que para ese momento iban a tener mayores problemas que pensar en una relación unilateral ya que no podía verla de otra forma. No solo por el recuerdo de su compañera sino porque realmente amaba a esa Hyuga que veía cada vez que podía. No podía cambiar lo que sentía su ser al tenerla cerca de él, no podía cambiar que sus ojos siempre la buscaran cuando llegaba de una misión o cambiar como se sentía con una sola palabra de ella. Simplemente no podía cambiarlo y no quería cambiarlo.

Aun así, otras cosas si parecían cambiar y aunque él prefería que todo fuera para bien, algunas cosas simplemente no eran buenas. Saliendo del cambio abrupto de su compañera, también estaban los cambios en los distintos ninjas que aparecían en el mundo. Cada vez parecían más violentos y más sanguinarios que antes. Parecía que todos se preparaban para lo que vendría, incluso los enemigos y es que no podía evitar ver como sus ahora amigos, solían volver con varias heridas, pero siempre se preocupaba más cuando la Hyuga era la que salía lastimada y es que volviendo de su riguroso entrenamiento con su sensei, fue que vio correr al genio Hyuga. Y es que no se había si quiera molestado a verlo bien, pero cuando reconoció la ruta que tomo, a la vez que recordó su rostro al pasar a su lado, entendió que nada bueno debió haber pasado. La preocupación lo invadió y no pudo evitar seguirlo, descubriendo que efectivamente su peor temor se había cumplido. Hinata había llegado junto con su equipo en muy malas condiciones, ni siquiera recordaban quienes los habían atacados, pero volviendo de la aldea de Arroz, los habían emboscado sin que pudieran hacer nada. Podía ver como los tres habían resultado gravemente heridos, llegando el Inuzuka inconsciente, sobre su ahora inmenso can, y la peliazul a su lado, sujetándose una herida en el abdomen que aun parecía reciente por como caía la sangre, y al otro lado un Aburame con lo que creía era un brazo roto por cómo se lo sujetaba. Vio como los tres eran atendidos por las enfermeras rápidamente, perdiéndose por las habitaciones del hospital. Ni a él ni al Hyuga los dejaron pasar esa tarde hasta que no estuviesen estables, aun así entre ellos, o más bien el Hyuga, le hablo por lo bajo esperando que nadie los escuchara.

 _\- Esto.. – Dijo el Hyuga molesto – ¿Paso antes y no nos advertiste..?_

 _\- No lo sé.. – Respondió con la verdad ya que en esa época andaba de cueva en cueva ocultándose con Orochimaru – Naruto nunca me comento de algo como esto.. así que no lo se.._

 _\- Demonios.. – Se molesto el Hyuga y podía ver la desesperación por su prima, él tampoco se encontraba mejor ya que realmente le preocupaba no saber que más podía pasar que no pudiera advertir. Conocía lo más grave, lo más preocupante pero aún quedaban misiones como esta que tuvo la Hyuga y que él no conocía el resultado para evitarle algún daño._

Ese día, lograron estabilizarlos a los tres y quedaron fuera de peligro, las enfermeras elogiaron a Hinata ya que, gracias a sus primeros auxilios, había logrado ayudar a sus compañeros para que no fuera peor sus heridas, pero el problema estaba en que, por el desgaste, no había podido curarse ella. Recibió un severo reto por parte de su primo que no le importo nada más que la seguridad de la peliazul. Extrañamente, Shino también estaba de acuerdo con el ojiblanco ya que conocían la verdad y podía ver el temor en ellos de perderla, era el mismo que él tenía, pero tristemente las malas noticias no quedaron solo ahí.

Mas ataques sorpresas estaban sucediendo y no entendían quienes o que estaba detrás de todos los ninjas de la Hoja, creían y tenían la sensación de que podían ser ninjas del Sonido, buscando venganza por Orochimaru, o incluso que quedaran experimentos de él que siguieran una orden programada de atacar como fuese a cualquier ninja de la Hoja o a la mismísima aldea.

Pero a pesar de esos ataques, lo que más le preocupaba era el trato que estaba recibiendo la Hyuga en su propia casa. Por los distintos ataques que habían sufrido, volvían a tomarla como débil, despreciándola o ninguneándola. Además de que, por lo visto, no estaba bien visto de que una Hyuga, y una supuesta heredera, realizara jutsus médicos, entrenándose así en otra área que no fuera exclusiva de los ojos blanco. Mas de una vez la encontró tratando de ocultar sus ojos hinchados por haber llorado por el trato que recibía, además de que solía verla más seguida lastimada por lo que creía eran los mismos enfrentamientos que vio una vez hace tiempo.

 _\- Ni te defendiste.. – Le había dicho cuando otra vez, había parado el entrenamiento por saber que ella estaba completamente golpeada._

 _\- Es.. – Trato de decirle la misma escusa de siempre._

 _\- Si.. es tu hermanita.. – Dijo con fastidio – ¿De verdad crees que dejándote ganar la estas protegiendo?_

 _\- De padre por lo menos si.. – Le había dicho sin temblarle la voz, parecía que en esa época ella contaba con un demonio peor que el que vendría en la guerra._

 _\- Tu hermana lo sabe.. sabe que solo la estas protegiendo.. – Le había dicho ya que era consciente de aquello, una sola vez se la había cruzado y le había agradecido por entrenar con su "Nee-chan"._

No le había querido responder luego de eso, podía recordar como escondía siempre la mirada cuando prefería callarse a mentirle y es que aun con el tiempo que tenían pasando juntos, nunca había logrado una sola mentira para con él. Era demasiada buena y demasiado pura como para mentir, más de una vez se vio a si mismo pensando que incluso era demasiado frágil para el mundo shinobi que había elegido.

Aun no tenía claro que sucedía dentro de esos dominios para que la menospreciaran de aquella forma, parecía que nadie podía ver lo fuerte que podía ser, e incluso cuando él volvió a conseguir invocar a la Garuda, ese inmenso halcón que lo ayudaba en las misiones, junto con las aves que dibujaba Sai, le había propuesto que ella buscara la forma de invocar alguna ayuda, pero solo había recibido de respuesta que no podía. Su familia se lo prohibía por no respetar los jutsus de su clan, pero él sabía que aun con esos jutsus, lo mejor era tener un plan B por cualquier cosa. Ella dependía demasiado de sus ojos y tenía que tener algo más de lo que defenderse.

Fue hasta que una noche, bastante tarde, se encontraba dormido cuando con desesperación llamaron a su casa. Estaba prácticamente molido por el entrenamiento con Kakashi y lo único que quería era descansar, fingió no escuchar la puerta y seguir durmiendo hasta que los gritos lo despertaron alertándolo.

 _\- Sasuke-kun! – Grito una voz muy conocida por él, pero en ese momento quería arrancarle la lengua a ver si así se callaba – Es importante!_

 _Sin más remedio, sabiendo que no se iría, se dirigió a abrirle la puerta._

 _\- Ino.. por tu bien que sea importante.. – Le había dicho mientras movía la cabeza para que su cuello sonara y se relajara._

 _\- Hina no aparece.. – Solo basto esas tres palabras para que se olvidara de su dolor._

Y es que no recordaba algún secuestro en la aldea en esa época, pero como había cosas que cambiaban temía que esa fuera una de ellas. Había escuchado apenas lo que le dijo la Yamanaka, sobre que Neji había ido a su casa a buscarla y al no saber nada de la peliazul, había salido a buscarla. Ella también había salido y había ido con él por su sabia algo, pero ese día no la había visto.

Buscaron por los bosques como solía perderse cada vez que no quería ser encontrada, pero nada, no estaba en aquel lugar. Buscaron por los alrededores, pero tampoco la encontraba. Se cruzo en más de una ocasión con el Hyuga, pero ninguno se dijo nada ya que tenían un mismo objetivo, encontrarla. Fue esta que la noche estuvo muy avanzada que la encontró casi al borde de las murallas de la aldea, la vio tranquila sentada en una rama de un alto árbol, pero parecía tener algo en sus manos que acariciaba con ternura. Se alejo un poco de ella para que no lo sintiera y con un pequeño halcón, le escribió a la rubia para que avisara que la encontró y que estaba bien, que le avisara al primo para que se calmara.

Se acerco, saltando sobre la misma rama que ella se encontraba y pudo ver que era lo que acariciaba.

 _\- Se llama Shiro.. – Recordó que le había dicho – Seguí su consejo.. investigue y no sé porque lo elegí.. o me eligió.._

 _\- Es un búho.. – Dijo olvidándose de que se había desaparecido y que varios la buscaban._

 _\- Lo se.. – Le respondió en ese momento – Algunos los asocian con la sabiduría mientras que otros.. para otros son un presagio de muerte.. dependiendo su color.._

Esa noche quiso decirle más cosas con respecto a sus palabras, pero cualquier comentario murió en su boca al ver su mejilla enrojecida e hinchada. Recordaba su mirada apagada a pesar de estar acariciando con ternura a aquel animal.

 _\- ¿Quien fue? – Pregunto molesto sabiendo que ella entendería._

 _\- ¿Acaso importa..? – Le pregunto ella, podía sentir dolor en esas escasas palabras._

 _\- Para mi si.. – Y era sincero, pero parecía que algo realmente malo paso para que sus palabras no tuvieran ningún efecto en ella ya que guardo silencio por unos varios minutos, pero él no se iría sin su respuesta, le esperaría el tiempo que hiciese falta._

 _\- Fue.. – Escucho que le dijo luego de suspirar angustiada – Mi.. Mi padre.. Él.. no esta contento con que tuviera un jutsu de invocación.. le llego una nota.. un mensaje de que yo estaba investigando sobre esto y que estaba pronto a lograrlo.. Solo se.. molesto.._

 _\- ¿Cuál es su problema..? – Le dijo apretando los puños y es que él conocía de padres estrictos, pero eso no significara que lo aceptaba o lo entendía._

 _\- Supongo que lo soy yo.. – Respondió sorprendiéndolo – Supongo que Nii-san salió a buscarme.. ¿cierto?_

 _\- ¿Piensas volver así? – Le pregunto entendiendo realmente quien era el verdadero villano en la vida de la peliazul pero a ella parecía no importarle._

 _\- Quisiera estar un rato mas aquí.. – La podía ver como miraba aquel inmenso muro mientras acariciaba a aquel búho, temía que por su cabeza cruzara la idea de irse de la aldea, sabiendo lo que significaba aquello._

Esa noche la habían pasado ahí en vela ambos, no quería volver a su casa temiendo que ella se fuera de la aldea. Pero por suerte nada de eso paso, recordó como esa mañana la rubia había corrido a abrazarla fuertemente pensando que algo malo le había pasado, para luego llegar el Hyuga entre molesto y preocupado por no haber tenido noticias de ella. El rojo de su mejilla ya había desaparecido casi por completo así que nadie más que él sabía lo que había pasado. Solo entre ellos parecían que podían compartir sus peores y más duros secretos, y podía sentir como ella trataba de esconder todo aquello para sí misma y que nadie lo notara. Pero no dejaría que eso pasara, él sería su apoyo sin importarle lo que pudiese pasar, incluso había escuchado el rumor que el líder de aquel clan, estaba demasiado disgustado con su cercanía a la peliazul, parecía que no quería a alguien "maldito" mezclándose con los Hyugas, pero a él no le importaba. Solo esperaba que esa acción suya, no le generara problemas como los entrenamientos que tenía o como los jutsus que había aprendido, solo podía esperar que ella no lo estuviese pasando mal.

Nunca le había dicho si le llego algún reclamo u otro golpe por su ahora amistad, cada vez que le preguntaba algo sobre ese tema ella le respondía lo mismo.

 _\- No se preocupe Uchiha-san.. – Le decía con una sonrisa sincera._

Sentía con esa sonrisa que aun si realmente tenía problemas, ella parecía aguantarlo, parecía que no le molestaba lo que le dijeran porque seguía compartiendo con él. Seguían siendo compañeros de entrenamientos, seguían siendo confidentes de sus dramas y secretos, seguían siendo los amigos que compartían mañanas de silencio, seguían siendo algo extraño cuando tenían una pequeña cercanía. Y es que eso extraño que eran, era lo que realmente deseaba definir, si solo eran ideas o imaginación suya o realmente la peliazul había cambiado también su forma de verlo.

Un suave viento apareció en medio de sus recuerdos y a diferencia de otras veces, esa briza llego acompañada de un delicado aroma a lavanda que hizo que su atención volviera a quien era prácticamente dueña y señora de ella.

\- La.. lamento llegar tarde.. – Se disculpo una peliazul que llegaba algo agitada – Nii.. Nii-san se emocionó con el entrenamiento y se nos pasó la hora..

\- No hay problema.. – Respondió el Uchiha mientras veía como ella tomaba asiento a su lado – Ten..

Hinata miro curiosa lo que le entregaba y se sorprendió de ver un pequeño pergamino, comenzó a desenrollarlo para leer lo que decía y solo podía ver su nombre, alado del del pelinegro, con una autorización para salir de la aldea por tiempo indefinido por una misión de rango S.

\- Pasado mañana.. – Comenzó a decir Sasuke sabiendo que la hora había llegado – Saldremos en busca de Itachi..

La peliazul se sorprendió de la forma en la que lo dijo y un pequeño nerviosismo se formó en la boca de su estómago a la vez que una extraña adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, y es que una misión de aquel calibre era algo increíble, a la vez de que tenía la posibilidad de traer a alguien que realmente quería y apreciaba y que se había visto en la obligación de irse por todo lo que paso, por todo lo que escondió la aldea para dejarlo como el peor de los criminales.

\- ¿Lista? – Pregunto Sasuke llevando su mirada a ella.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Pa.. Para esto entrenamos..

\- Así es.. – Respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado por ver que incluso con todos los cambios, ella seguía sin poder sacarse aquel tartamudeo para con él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se dedicaron a ver como los aldeanos comenzaban a llenar más y más las calles de la aldea. Tenían una misión sumamente importante entre manos y aunque la importancia era distinta para cada uno, por lo que significaba, ambos buscarían la forma de cumplirla como correspondía porque para eso se habían preparado por dos largos años.

 **/_ /**

 **Holis Holis! Como están? Que tal todos estos días?.. Se que demoro en actualizar, pero ténganme paciencia pliis! Jejej.. quiero volver a actualizar por semana pero se me complica con el trabajo ii como si no fuera poco me anote para aprender japonés.. si.. me inscribí para aprender el idioma xD Creo que ahora con suerte me quedan cuatro o cinco horas para dormir o para lo que yo quiera..**

 **Bueno.. dejando mis cosas (que quizás a nadie le importa) de lado.. Que tal el cap? jejej espero que se entienda.. básicamente todo se trató de los recuerdos de Sasu-Lindo.. lo que está en cursiva son los diálogos de esos momento.. no estaría necesariamente ordenado cronológicamente ya que cuando uno recuerda no suele ser tan prolijo.. o por lo menos yo xD**

 **Cada vez se acerca más que la hermosa Daga que me dejo cambiar todo, vuelva.. ii de esa forma poder seguir recomendado la peli que tanto amo.. (sip.. esa que están pensando xD Se la seguiré recomendando hasta el fin de los tiempos o del fanfic.. lo que ocurra primero..)**

 **Bueno.. Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **P/D: ¡Quiero agradecerles a todos porque esta historia es la primera (ii única) que supero las cien reviews! ¡Muchísimas gracias por tanto amor! Quizás.. no prometo nada.. pero quizás si me doy tiempo.. en compensación vea de publicar un one-shot que lo tengo casi terminado.. claro si les interesa xD Los AMODORO a todos!**

 **Bueno, me dejo de agregar palabras para pasar a los saluditos!**

 **Patohf! Qué bueno que el cap anterior te gustara.. ii si soy sincera la parte en que le dice Uchiha Hinata es una de mis favoritas en todo lo que va de la historia jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **AlenDarkStar! Te saludo por doce xD Primero que nada.. Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de comentar cada cap a pesar de que la historia estaba avanzada.. de verdad que el que hagan eso anima muchísimo ii te lo agradezco de corazón! Gracias por todo lo que comentaste sobre la historia.. millón de gracias por las reviews!**

 **DAMIC00! ¡Que bueno que te gusto tanto el cap anterior! La verdad que fue uno de los que más disfrute por las situaciones que se daban xD me gusta siempre poner un poco de humor o de drama al amor ii el anterior cap hubo mucho humor xD ¡Gracias por la review ii buenas vibras para ti también!**

 **Nana! La lastimaron sin querer queriendo xD que bueno que te encanto el cap ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Amy-dono! Es lindo que pienses que mi historia vale la espera.. esos comentarios animan muchísimo y aunque me demore, juro que actualizare.. no parare hasta que tengan diez hijos jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Alexein-KLUK! Antes que nada prometo que no la dejare colgada a la historia.. la pienso terminar si o si.. solo tendrán que esperarme un poquitín.. Después con todo lo del cap anterior, que bueno que gustara tanto ya que puse un poco de todo pero por lo visto se entendió xD la parte del símbolo Uchiha en la espalda de Hina es la parte que más me gusta así que me alegro que también gustara jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Flemy Speeddraw! Yo también creo que lo mejor es que por lo menos uno de cada equipo lo supiera.. dos cabezas piensan mejor que una así que me imagino que cuatros será mucho mejor xD jejeje.. Gracias por la review ya que aunque leíste antes el cap, igual lo comentaste.. De verdad se agradece muchísimo el apoyo.**

 **Oscuridad Inmortal! Hola! Yo también espero actualizar pronto xD no quiero dejarlos sin cap por mucho tiempo.. Que bueno que te guste la historia.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Creo que para el reto de esos dos hare encuesta o algo porque mi corazao también esta dividido ii se supone que lo tengo que escribir! Jejejeje.. veremos que logran cambiar los novatos ii que no.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La mañana había empezado muy temprano para Hinata. Apenas había abierto los ojos, cansada de todo lo que había hecho el día anterior y ya un suave golpecito en la puerta de su habitación, hicieron que remoloneara mas entre aquellas sabanas encargadas de cubrirla de los pequeños cambios de temperatura de la noche en Konoha. Fingió no escucharlos, ya que deseaba descansar un par de minutos más, pero era imposible engañar a quien estaba del otro lado llamándola.

\- Se que esta despierta Hinata-sama.. – Escucho del otro lado de la puerta.

Gruñendo tiernamente, se levantó de aquella mullida cama, sabiendo que su plan de quedarse unos minutos más, no tendrían resultado positivo, y se dirigió a la puerta para ver a su adorado primo pero que en esos momentos solo quería golpearlo con la almohada por haberla obligado a levantarse.

\- Nii-san.. es temprano aun.. – Dijo con pereza Hinata, sabiendo que ni el sol había salido.

\- Lo se Hinata-sama.. – Respondió Neji – Pero todos se encuentran aún dormidos así que podemos aprovechar de entre..

\- Él lo sabe.. ya me lo dijo.. – Lo corto Hinata al momento mientras se daba vuelta para ir al baño y poder alistarse entendiendo la idea de su primo – Te veré en un momento..

Sin decir nada más, Neji cerró la puerta del cuarto de su prima para darle tiempo de arreglarse, aunque lo que en verdad quería era calmarse un poco ya que no podía entender el porque del trato que recibía su prima por parte del líder del clan. Era difícil de aceptar que luego de todo ese esfuerzo que, hacia Hinata por volverse mas fuerte, no fuera visto por lo tierno y amable que era su corazón para proteger a todos, pero sobre todo para proteger a la mas pequeña. Él sabía que, aunque Hinata pudiese demostrarle que podía ganarle, había algo que le impedía hacerlo, y ese algo sabia perfectamente que era, "protección", solo buscaba proteger a su hermana para que no tuviera que vivir lo que ella vivía. Pero eso solo significaba recibir el maltrato por parte de su padre y ya estaba cansándose de no poder hacer nada para protegerla del líder.

Espero a su prima en los jardines donde solía pasar su tiempo cuando no estaba entrenando o de misión y pudo apreciar lo bien cuidado que lo mantenía, aun cuando se iba por varios días. Estaba tranquilo en aquel lugar y entendía por qué su prima elegía siempre pasar tiempo ahí, pero una presencia sobre uno de los arboles del lugar, llamaron su atención y se molesto de ver lo que veía.

Sobre las ramas, había un pequeño halcón que no era la primera vez que veía, pero cada vez le molestaba mas encontrarlo siempre ahí, esperando por dar su mensaje cuando él, lo único que quería era mandarlo a volar bien lejos.

Estuvo a punto de hacerlo desaparecer, cuando su prima salió a aquel jardín, con su ropa lista para el entrenamiento. Decidió entretenerla bastante para que no notara aquella presencia y por suerte su plan surgió efecto ya que incluso cuando el sol salió con todo su esplendor, su prima seguía sin notar aquello. El entrenamiento se podía decir que fue bastante bueno, no podía negar que Hinata se estaba volviendo cada vez mas fuerte, aunque fuera el único en notarlo dentro de esos muros, o bueno, único único no era ya que Hanabi también lo notaba pero, a diferencia de él, no entendía porque siempre le ganaba en los combates.

El entrenamiento se vio interrumpido cuando uno de los encargados de la casa, salió diciendo que necesitaban a Neji con urgencia para hablar con el líder de clan. Ambos habían parado el entrenamiento cuando el llamado se hizo presente y fue ahí, recién, que ambos notaron todo el tiempo que llevaban entrenando. El sol ya mostraba su singular brillo en lo alto, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención a la peliazul fue el hecho de que había un halcón en uno de los árboles, a la espera, esperando pacientemente por lo que ella sabia que era, entregar un mensaje. No pudo evitar sonreír y correr a verlo, cosa que hizo que el ave bajara de aquella rama, tomo la nota que estaba cuidadosamente atada en una de sus garras y la leyó tranquilamente sin borrar su sonrisa, sabiendo de quien era el mensaje. Pudo escuchar apenas el gruñido molesto de su primo y volteo a verlo, solo para verlo alejarse enojado. No entendía el cambio tan repentino de su ánimo, era como si estuviese molesto por haber encontrado aquel mensaje y fue ahí cuando entendió que su primo era consciente de que aquella ave estaba ahí como muchas veces lo estuvo, esperando paciente a que ella se acercara.

Miro con reproche a su adorable primo en busca de una explicación, pero él solo le dedico un par de palabras que terminaron por confirmarle lo que ya sabía.

\- No me disculpare Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji entrando a la casa para arreglarse un poco antes de ver al líder del clan.

Hinata hizo un puchero negando la actitud de su primo que hace tiempo le tenia intrigada, luego de que ya hace años, había terminado en el hospital por una pelea de él y del dueño del mensaje. Corrió rápidamente a su cuarto para cambiarse, ya que el mensaje no le decía mucho como otras veces. Solo le avisaba de que estaría en la montaña donde las caras de los Hokage estaban esculpidas y que ahí la esperaría hasta que leyera el mensaje para informarle algo realmente importante. No sabía que podía ser, pero aun así quería ir a ver de qué se trataba.

Corrió a su cuarto rápidamente para darse un baño luego de todo el entrenamiento que tuvo, y colocándose una cómoda calza negra que le llegaba a las rodillas, su remera de redecillas sobre un top negro y su campera lila que la resguardaba de que alguien viera como se había desarrollado su cuerpo, salió rápidamente de aquel lugar, sabiendo que nadie la extrañaría o le importaría que saliera sin avisar, eso ya le había quedado claro hace un buen tiempo.

Una vez en las calles de Konoha, no pudo evitar mirarlas con nostalgia con todo lo que había pasado ya hace dos largos años. Era increíble cuanto podía cambiar el transcurso del tiempo o cuanto podía avanzar las cosas. Dentro de la aldea no parecía la gran cosa, pero ella sabía la mayoría de los pequeños y casi imperceptibles cambios que habían surgido dentro de esos muros.

Unos niños, muy alegres, corriendo por las calles, jugando a ser ninjas que seguramente pronto serian, la saludaron como si fuera importante y ella no pudo mas que devolverles el saludo con una tierna sonrisa que, aunque no era su propósito, logro sonrojar a mas de uno sin que lo notara.

No pudo evitar recordar todas las cosas que habían pasado en ese tiempo. Recordó el día que, caminando tranquilamente, se había cruzado con el rubio que iba animadamente a la salida de la aldea gritando a los cuatro vientos que se volvería realmente fuerte, que seria el mejor ninja de la aldea y que su entrenamiento lo dejaría a un paso mas cerca de volverse Hokage.

En ese momento se había sentido muy extraña por verlo partir porque no era una sensación de vacío en su pecho sino de una inmensa alegría por verlo hacer todo lo posible por mejorar. Claro que lo que no se espero en ese momento fue que el Uchiha le preguntara sobre aquello. Sentía algo de vergüenza de ser tan obvia o de haberlo sido, pero aun así le respondió con honestidad ante su pregunta.

 _\- Sabias.. ¿que el Dobe se fue..? – Pregunto el Uchiha_

 _\- Lo.. Lo sabia.. – Recordó que le había dicho – Lo vi salir de la aldea.. di.. Diciendo que se volvería mas.. más fuerte.._

 _\- ¿Y tu..? – Le había preguntado, cosa que la sorprendió y la sonrojo de vergüenza._

 _\- Estoy feliz por él.. – Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y un sonrojo por decir aquello._

Realmente estaba feliz por todo lo que estaba haciendo, por toda la garra y determinación que le estaba poniendo para lograr su meta. Quería que le fuera bien por todo lo que él había pasado cuando era chico, merecía que todo le fuera bien y aunque su sonrisa podía ser confundida, lo que sentía en ese momento, y que seguía sintiendo, era de completa admiración por todo el esfuerzo que siempre mostraba para superarse y como le había dicho una vez, era un orgulloso perdedor que no se daba nunca por vencido.

Claro que no todo fue color de rosa durante esos dos largos años, a decir verdad, pasaron muchas cosas que la preocuparon, pero sobre todo una la dejo mas angustiada ya que no sabia que hacer para ayudar.

Al principio fingía que no lo notaba, que no sedaba cuenta, pero lo cierto es que mas de una vez, muchas para su gusto, había notado como al Uchiha le dolía el cuerpo, pero no de entrenamiento. Le había contado que era lo que le paso, que cargaba con una marca maldita que, aunque le angustiaba, él le había dicho que no se preocupara que eso tuvo que pasar. Que no fue muy rápido para evitarla y que era un recordatorio de que debía ser más fuerte si quería ayudar en algo. Al principio no creyó nada de eso, para ella, él era extremadamente fuerte y si había sido marcado era solo porque se enfrentó a un Sannin a la corta edad, estaba segura de que hoy le costaría a ese Sannin enfrentarlo. Hoy, él le daría una verdadera pelea, pero sabía que quizás su juicio estaba algo subjestionado.

Aun así, ella seguía pensando aquello y quería ser fuerte como él. Los entrenamientos nunca lo dejaron de lado y siempre que podían entrenaban en el mismo lugar de siempre ya que entre ellos se traían entre manos una misión muy importante a lo que se enfrentarían en algún momento.

Siempre tenia en mente esa misión que realizaría, era sumamente importante no solo por de quien se trataba sino por lo que significaba para su amigo. Y pensó que quizás eso le estaba afectando ya que un día, en uno de sus normales entrenamientos no se percató de lo distraído que estaba hasta que ya fue muy tarde y su puño se unió a su rostro, volteándolo sin que ella pudiera detenerlo a tiempo. Se vio asombrada de lo que había logrado y mas que nada, estaba nerviosa por haber hecho eso. Se acerco rápidamente a él para ver que los daños no fueran tanto por no haber notado que el pelinegro no estaba tan concentrado en el entrenamiento como muchas otras veces.

 _\- Lo siento.. – Fue lo primero que le había dicho, cuando estuvo frente a él, dándole la mano para ayudarlo a levantar ya que del golpe había caído sentado._

Pero él no intento tomarla así que se preocupó de que estuviera molesto, se mordió el labio inferior pensando en que mas decirle para que la perdonara, pero solo lo vio sentándose mejor en el lugar donde había caído. Algo le decía dentro suyo que no estaba molesto y que solamente tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza y por eso estaba de esa forma. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de valor, para tratar de ayudarlo, después de todo lo consideraba un amigo y como tal, debía ayudarlo en lo que pudiese.

 _\- A.. Algo le preocupa.. ¿Verdad? – Pregunto rogando no sonar entrometida._

 _\- No es nada.. – Y de nuevo ese tono serio y frio que solía usar cuando se cerraba en si mismo. Aun no sabia como o en qué momento había logrado entender cada una de sus reacciones, pero las entendía._

 _\- Si.. Si quiere.. me.. me puede contar.. – Otra vez sacando valor de donde no sabía que podía tener, pero ahí estaba tratando de ayudarlo. Solo opto por sentarse a su lado y rogar porque no notara su rostro tan enrojecido por lo que implicaba comportarse como lo estaba haciendo._

 _\- Es.. Complicado.. – Escucho que le había dicho y por la forma de decirlo, sonaba mas tranquilo e internamente se alegro de que estuviese así con ella._

 _\- No.. No quiero ser.. entrometida.. pe.. pero.. quizás.. si me cuenta se sienta mejor.. – Opto por decirle ya que muchas veces era bueno desahogarse con alguien. Ella tenia con quien hacerlo, pero no estaba segura de que el pelinegro tuviera la misma oportunidad y le gustaba la idea de ser ella la que lo ayudara._

Escucho en ese momento como él suspiraba casi agotado y pensó que lo que tenía guardado realmente debía ser complicado para tenerlo de esa forma. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente en ese momento fue que todo se trataba sobre su hermano, pero le sorprendió cuando él le pregunto algo que no esperaba.

 _\- ¿Qué harías si supieras algo terriblemente importante para alguien? – Pregunto._

Esa pregunta realmente no se la esperaba, era extraño escucharlo con una duda así y por más que todo su ser quería saber más, sabía que no debía ser entrometida cuando él buscaba alguna respuesta sin tener que dar tantos detalles. Decidió mirar un punto cualquiera dentro de ese bosque para así su respuesta lo pudiera ayudar.

 _\- Yo.. Creo que hablaría con ese alguien.. – Fue lo primero que le dijo – La.. La verdad es importante decirla.. mas si es algo importante.._

 _\- ¿Y si eso lo puede dañar? – Escucho que le pregunto de nuevo, realmente el tema debía ser complicado para que él se preocupara así._

 _\- Una mentira puede dañar mucho más que cualquier verdad.. – Dijo segura de esas palabras, y supo que con eso llamo su atención – La mentira.. o la omisión de algo.. puede generar confusiones.. malos entendidos e incluso más dolor de lo que podría provocar la verdad.._

Recordó como en ese momento, al no ser él alguien que habla demasiado pero que si escucha cuando uno no es gritón y no se desvía del tema, le conto sobre como la omisión de lo que realmente había pasado con su tío, genero tantos malos entendidos, hasta el punto de que su primo la odiara tanto que pensó en matarla. Luego de contarle todo eso, lo vio mas tranquilo y algo le decía que su historia lo había ayudado a resolver su dilema.

Esa noche, cuando volvió a su casa, dentro de ese cuarto que era su único refugio en esos dominios, no pudo evitar sonreír como una tonta de sentirse en cierta forma especial de haber ayudado a un amigo, por que eso era él para ella, aunque claro, su corazón parecía no pensar lo mismo por la forma desenfrenada que latía cada vez que estaban de una forma distinta a los entrenamientos, cada vez que estaba de una forma más relajada.

No podía evitar sonreír ante todos los recuerdos que llegaban a su cabeza, pero no muchos eran alegres y pasando por una tienda de dulces, donde el olor a dangos recién hechos la hicieron por un momento preocuparse de lo que depararía el futuro.

Un día como cualquiera que lo ayudo con la reconstrucción de su casa, había encontrado una caja con un par de recuerdos que parecían importantes. Todos ya habían abandonado el lugar y ella también lo estaba por hacer, pero antes quiso guardar aquella caja. Subió las escaleras para dejarla en uno de los cuartos y entrando en cualquiera, se dio con que era el cuarto de Itachi. Había ayudado a arreglarlo, pero había olvidado a su dueño, con cuidado entro a aquel lugar sintiendo un inmenso dolor en el pecho. Era como si esas paredes hubiesen sido testigo de algún sufrimiento y eso le llegaba por cada poro de la piel. Sin que ella lo mandara, su cuerpo actuó solo, dejando la caja a un costado y tomando una foto que se encontraba ahí. Recordaba que el marco lo había comprado Ino pensando que sería una sorpresa para Sasuke, pero ahora se encontraba ella viendo esa foto sintiendo que el corazón le dolía a cada segundo.

 _\- Fue tomada luego de que fuéramos por dangos para él.. – Escucho que le decían desde la puerta, pero no podía moverse para verlo, solo podía sostener la foto y nada más. Realmente se veían muy felices, como siempre debió ser, pero el destino, ese cruel ser, se había interpuesto generando un inmenso dolor._

 _\- Se ven felices.. – Le había dicho sin poder ocultar la pena que sentía, sabía que podía quedar como entrometida, pero no pudo evitar ver esa foto._

 _\- Lo éramos.. – Recibió de respuesta, pero ella no se movía – ¿Que sucede? – Escucho que le pregunto y supo que, así como ella lo conocía, él también lo hacía._

 _\- Yo.. No.. No puedo creer por todo lo que tuvo que pasar.. – Le dijo, dejando por fin la foto en su lugar – De.. Debió ser difícil.. para ambos.._

 _\- Supongo que Itachi sufrió más.. – Respondió el pelinegro y ella solo sintió que el alma se le estrujaba, no entendía como podía decirlo así de simple, no entendía como podía levantarse cada día y se sintió peor con ella misma. Él tenía verdaderos problemas y aun así siempre eligió ser mas fuerte y superarse, no dejar que lo que otros decidieron, lo afectara, él era dueño de su propio destino. Pero también había algo que le dolía, y era de que hubiese pasado si la cosa era con los Hyugas, si la misión de Itachi hubiese sido matarlos, ella no estaría ahí, ni su hermanita ni su primo, solo por decisión de la aldea._

 _\- No.. No puedo evitar pensar.. Si.. Si de misión le.. le pedían acabar con.. los Hyugas.. – Era doloroso pensar en eso, no quería pensarlo, pero aun así esas ideas atacaban su cabeza._

 _\- La aldea esconde muchas cosas.. Eso lo sabemos todos.. – Le respondió – Aun así.. No creo que tu familia quisiera hacer lo mismo que la mía.. no deberías preocuparte por esas cosas.._

 _\- Es.. Difícil no hacerlo.. – Le dijo con todo el dolor del mundo mientras salía de ese cuarto, pero el pelinegro la detuvo tomándola del brazo – ¿Uchiha-san?_

 _\- Nada malo pasara.. – Le había dicho y deseo con todo su corazón que de verdad tuviera razón._

 _\- Espero.. – Respondió escondiéndose como siempre detrás de su flequillo para que no la viera._

Había vuelto a su casa bastante tarde por quedarse pensando en lo que había pasado con el clan Uchiha. De verdad le dolía lo que podían hacer otras personas, las decisiones que podían tomar y no pudo evitar pensar en su padre, si él seria capaz de cuidarlas o si simplemente morirían por decisiones de otros. Temía pensar que podía haber otro Itachi en la aldea que estuviese a la espera de una orden para acabar con ellos, o con sus amigos o con cualquiera con tal de mantener una paz que era difícil habiendo tanto odio.

Sacudió la cabeza para borrar esas ideas y se alejo de aquella tienda con los deliciosos dangos, solo para encontrar a unos locales más, que un grupo de chicos festejaban sus nuevos rangos, se los veía felices y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo de haber logrado lo mismo.

Estaba segura de que nadie en su familia, a excepción de su primo y su hermanita, esperaba que lo lograra, pero lo consiguió. Ni siquiera sabia que estaba siendo examinada, pero en una misión que no resulto tan sencilla, le habían dado la noticia no solo a ella sino a sus compañeros de que ahora todos eran unos orgullosos Chunnin. Estaba feliz con su nuevo rango, aunque aquello significara misiones mas complicadas, pero todo valía la pena, todo el esfuerzo sentía que daba su fruto y estaba orgullosa de lo que ella misma lograba. Claro que le debía mucho a su primo y al Uchiha, sabia que sin ellos no lo hubiese logrado, pero había mucho mérito de su parte. Aunque no se quedó únicamente ahí con esos entrenamientos, luego de un par de misiones mas complicadas con sus amigos, entendió que no podía dejar que ellos estuvieran heridos vio que a su equipo le faltaba un poco de conocimientos en los jutsus médicos. Siempre llevaba sus pomadas para las lastimaduras, pero eso no ayudaría en una verdadera emergencia así que tomando todo el valor que había en su ser, le pidió a la Hokage que le enseñara por lo menos lo básico para ser de ayuda. Por suerte, la rubia acepto felizmente y no era la única, podía tomar esas clases junto a su amiga Ino y junto a Sakura que, aunque quería ser su amiga, la pelirosa parecía evitarla todo el tiempo. Se sintió mal ante esos desplantes, pero Ino siempre la tranquilizaba diciéndole que no era nada, pero también podía ver la mirada dolida en sus azulados ojos.

Claro que hubo mas gente que se entero de aquello, mas ninjas entendieron la importancia de saber de aquellos jutsus así que la Hokage se volvió una gran maestra para todos lo que en verdad estaban interesados en aprender. Incluso algunos que ya sentían que lo básico servía, dejaban para poder seguir con sus otras funciones como ninja, pero ella no abandono. Y aunque su cuerpo le pedía un poco de descanso, no podía dejar de lado aquellas clases que podían ayudar a sus amigos.

Aun recordaba, el día que el Uchiha le pregunto curioso por sus clases, lo había visto un par de veces cuando iba por su compañera de equipo y por lo visto tenia la duda de que si estaba también aprendiendo o no. Obviamente le respondió cortésmente que sí, pero la duda principal era con que motivo. Eso era aún más fácil de responder ya que desde el primer momento tuvo claro el motivo de sus clases.

 _\- Quiero poder ayudar a mis amigos si les llega a pasar algo.. – Sin tartamudeos respondió porque tenía la fija determinación de ayudarlos si algo malo pasaba, sus amigos eran la familia que había elegido y que la eligió y ella los cuidaría como dé lugar._

Tristemente su resistencia no tenía la misma determinación que su voluntad, ya que el desgaste que estaba teniendo su cuerpo, lo empezaba a sentir mas y mas seguido. Entrenaba con su primo, con sus compañeros y sensei, seguía sufriendo los enfrentamientos con su hermana, y por último, los entrenamientos con el Uchiha. De verdad su cuerpo parecía querer desmoronarse, pero ella tenia un camino ninja y no lo cambiaria, aguantaría porque sabia que podía, o por lo menos quería creerlo. Aun así, más de una vez aprovecho de dormir un poco, de relajar el cuerpo ante de entrenar con el pelinegro. Siempre despertaba cuando lo sentía llegar para que no se molestara o pensara que no tomaba enserio los entrenamientos, pero un día, su cuerpo dijo basta. No lo había sentido llegar por estar descansando, se sentía tranquila, segura y calmada, era extraño ya que pocas veces podía sentirse así, era una sensación de que nada malo le pasaría y de que había alguien ahí cuidándola. Quiso abrir los ojos para saber el porqué de aquella sensación, pero sus cansados ojos no la dejaron, estaba cansada, muy cansada, se acomodo mejor con esa presencia a su lado, no tenia ni fuerzas de avergonzarse. Sintió una casi tierna caricia de alguien y pensó que solo estaba confundiendo una briza del viento, pero le parecía raro solo sentirla apenas, suspiro sabiendo que en su rostro había una sonrisa porque aquella caricia, aquella briza, la sintió similar a cuando el Uchiha la tomada del brazo o cuando la ayudaba a levantarse luego de entrenar.

Recordó haber despertado cuando su estomago clamaba por algo de comer y se vio sola en aquel lugar de siempre, pensó que quizás Sasuke no había podido ir a entrenar por alguna misión de último momento, pero cuando se quiso levantar, había a un costado suyo un refresco y un sándwich bien envuelto. Lo tomo pensando en quien podía haber sido el que se tomara el trabajo de hacer aquello y solo vino a su cabeza su compañero de entrenamiento. Sonrió de oreja a oreja por el detalle, pero luego su rostro se volvió completamente rojo de pensar que aquella caricia no había sido el viento sino él.

Después de aquello, siempre que lo veía se ponía nerviosa y aquello le confundía. Su corazón latía fuertemente al tenerlo cerca y cada vez que eso pasaba no podía dejar de pensar en lo que una vez Ino le dijo en el parque. Siempre que cerraba los ojos, lo veía a él a su lado y eso la ponía nerviosa. ¿Como podía hablarle si comenzaba a sentirse de esa forma? Esa era la gran duda que empezaba a tener.

Y es que con el paso del tiempo se vio a si misma, esperando por el pelinegro, esperando por verlo, por compartir esos entrenamientos, por compartir de los silencios que había entre los dos cuando se relajaban un poco, simplemente se encontraba esperándolo.

Era feliz con los entrenamientos y los momentos juntos, incluso comenzó a sentirse mal por esa felicidad ya que cada segundo que pasaba con el Uchiha, era un segundo que borraba cualquier rastro del rubio que antes había ocupado su corazón.

 _\- Admiración.. – Se encontró diciendo mas de una vez como si cada vez lo creyera más y más._

Parecía que todo su ser se estaba encargando de decirle que lo que sentía por el rubio hiperactivo, era solo admiración, admiraba su fuerza de voluntad y a diferencia de lo que admiraba del pelinegro, se veía siempre alado del Uchiha, como si él la esperara para ir juntos y no como muchas veces se vio corriendo detrás del rubio.

\- Admiración.. – Otra vez esa palabra le sacaba una sonrisa, algo dolida por no darse cuenta de las cosas, pero una sonrisa, en fin.

Siguió caminando por las calles de Konoha, y de pronto se vio frenada por dos pequeños que, en su afán de ganarle al otro, se habían caído, lastimándose las rodillas por dar con la dura tierra. Rápidamente corrió a socorrerlos ya que veía como los dos, como todo hombre, intentaba no llorar con todas sus fuerzas y solo podía enternecerse.

\- Dejen que los cure.. – Dijo Hinata a los mas pequeños que solo asintieron dejando ver como sus ojos se aguaban rápidamente.

Los curos sin mucho contratiempo y los dos estaban más que agradecidos con ella. Les sonrió luego de besarle la frente a ambos y vio como volvían a su carrera, pero ahora con mas cuidado. Viéndolos, recordó como había mejorado mucho en sus jutsus médicos, claro que no era la mejor ya que Sakura le sacaba muchísima diferencia, pero aun así servía para ayudar a los que podía. Recordaba que incluso mas de una vez curo al Uchiha en sus enfrentamientos. Atenderlo realmente fue todo un reto para ella y es que por mas que los golpes no eran fuertes, no quería lastimarlo además de que le ponía nerviosa tener que tocarlo de esa forma para curarlo. No podía evitar sonrojarse cuando lo hacia y estaba segura de que mas de una vez el pelinegro sonreía a propósito por su nerviosismo, incluso llego a pensar que los golpes que recibía, eran a propósito, pero descartaba rápidamente esa idea porque era imposible que alguien como él, hiciera algo así o que buscara "su" atención.

Pero él sí tenía toda "su" atención y no podía ocultarlo, siempre que lo veía se tomaba el tiempo de saludarlo correctamente incluso cuando llegaba a la aldea luego de alguna misión.

 _\- Bi.. Bienvenido Uchiha-san.. – Lo saludaba siempre que se lo encontraba entrando a la aldea._

No quería decir en voz alta lo que parecían o como ella lo hacia ver cada vez que lo saludaba porque seria absurdo ilusionarse de esa forma pero que él le correspondiera el saludo, ya era una alegría para ella.

Claro que ambos empezaron a crecer y los problemas vienen también con la edad, los entrenamientos antes parecían tan inocentes, pero ahora se veían de una forma distinta. Cada entrenamiento servía para que sus cuerpos se tocaran y aunque esa no era la finalidad, no podían evitarlo o parecía que ninguno quería evitarlo.

Podía sentir como en varias ocasiones, sus roces no eran parte del entrenamiento, que muchas veces, sentía sus brazos alrededor suyo como un abrazo, pero él siempre decía que era para que practicaran como zafarse de un agarre. Incluso había veces en las cuales la distancia entre ambos era completamente nula y podía sentir como sus respiraciones se mezclaban entre ellas. Pero un día, por un descuido de ella, ambos habían tropezado, cayendo al suelo. Pensó en todo el golpe que recibiría por su torpeza, pero solo se vio sujetada fuertemente por los brazos del Uchiha, para que ella no se lastimara, recibiendo así él mismo todo el impacto del golpe más su propio peso.

Sabía que había sido su culpa el pequeño accidente, pero en cuanto sintió como él la sujetaba, no quiso moverse de aquel lugar. Simplemente se agarro de su ropa, rogando que el tiempo se detuviera para ellos dos y que le permitiera quedar un momentito más así. Sentía su corazón latir con fuerza, que no la dejaba escuchar nada mas y fue peor cuando empezó a sentir las suaves caricias de él en su espalda. Tembló apenas, rogando porque él no se diera cuenta. Podía disfrutar de su aroma al tenerlo tan cerca, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando de más aquel accidente, decidió disculparse por lo sucedido.

 _\- Etto.. Lo.. Lo siento.. – Le había dicho aun pegada a su pecho._

 _\- Torpe.. – Fue la respuesta que recibió por parte del pelinegro y aunque no era la mejor palabra del mundo, pudo sentir con el cariño que se lo dijo, haciendo casi imposible que no levantara la vista solo para verlo y sonrojarse aun mas – ¿Quieres seguir entrenando Hinata? – Pocas veces solía llamarla por su nombre y cada vez que lo hacía sentía que todo su ser temblaba._

Tímidamente había negado con la cabeza ya que no quería que dejaran de estar de esa forma tan única y especial para ella ya que no sabia si el pelinegro pensaba de la misma forma, pero al no sentir que la corriera, solo volvió a esconderse en su pecho y se quedaron ahí un buen rato.

Aun recordaba aquel día tan hermoso en el que sintió que por un instante le tiempo si se había detenido para ellos dos. Pero su forma de actuar ese día, solo había logrado avergonzarla en verdad, hasta tal punto en que evito con todas sus fuerzas de que aquello se repitiera. Por más que quería o deseara volver a estar como habían estado, aunque no estaba segura del porqué, lo evito con todo su ser. Sentirse de esa forma la confundía tanto y no quería avergonzarse frente a él, prefería guardar aquel bello momento como si solo hubiese sido un dulce sueño del que, estaba segura, solo ella disfruto.

Evitar que volviera a suceder, había sido complicado y no sabia que mas hacer para que no se repitiera. Y es que el pelinegro no se lo dejaba fácil, parecía que estaba decidido a que aquello se repitiera, pero ella no podía permitirlo, no estaba segura de que pasaría si aquello pasaba, de que pasaría si volvían estar así.

Incluso, toda avergonzada como solía siempre ponerse y roja hasta las orejas, le había pedido ayuda a su ahora mejor amiga Ino que siempre parecía estar ahí en el momento justo para socorrerla.

 _\- ¡¿Que paso que?! – Recordó el grito que pego en medio de esa nueva confitería que abría sus puertas, todos voltearon a mirarlas ya que el grito sorprendió a todos los clientes del lugar._

 _\- I.. Ino.. San.. Por favor.. mas despacio.. – Le había pedido casi con suplica._

 _\- Lo siento.. – Dijo la rubia con una sonrisa como siempre – Es que me sorprende un poco.. mas de tu forma de actuar.._

 _\- ¿E.. Eh..? – Le pregunto confundida._

 _\- Claro Hina.. bien que aprovechaste el momento ¿no? – Dijo con picardía la rubia._

 _\- Yo.. so.. solo.. Etto.. – No sabia que decir en ese momento y su leve sonrojo cambiaba a uno intenso._

 _\- Tranquila que te me desmayas.. – Bromeo la rubia mientras disfrutaba de un batido que había pedido antes del grito – Pero ahora enserio.. ¿que sentiste?_

Aun podía verse a ella misma agarrando con fuerza esa taza de te verde que se había pedido, estaba segura de que estuvo a nada de romperla, pero no podía decir nada o mas bien le costaba decir lo que por lo visto su corazón ya tenia bastante claro lo que sentía. Pero aún no entendía porque le era tan difícil de decirlo.

 _\- ¿Tienes miedo? – Volvió a escuchar a su amiga hablarle y se sorprendió de su pregunta – ¿De lo que pueda pasar si lo admites?_

 _\- A.. Algo.. – Se sincero sin que fuera consciente de lo que le decía._

 _\- Es entendible.. – Le dijo la rubia mirando por la ventana – Rechazo a cuanta chica se le tiro encima.. y creo que lo sigue haciendo.. – Suspiro deprimida pensando en que no tenia oportunidad pero su amiga parecía que aún no había terminado de hablarle – Pero a ti sigue sin rechazar o alejarte de su lado.._

Recordaba como esa tarde su amiga no había tocado mas el tema, pero esa conversación le había dejado un mar de sentimientos, pensando que quizás, solo quizás pudiera ser correspondía. Aun la simple idea le parecía absurda después de tanto tiempo, pero no podía evitar sonreír como una niña pequeña por ese pensamiento.

Se sentía realmente feliz de compartir cosas con él, o que participara de las reuniones que solían hacer todo el grupo. Era lindo verlo participar cuando de chicos, en la academia, siempre parecía alejarse de todos, pero siempre que había algo que festejar, él aparecía. Muchas veces se preguntó cómo le hacía para enterarse, pero suponía que era su equipo el que lo arrastraba hasta ahí.

Fue así que, en otro de los festejos de su segundo cumpleaños, organizado por uno de sus mejores amigos, Kiba, y por la rubia que se había vuelto inseparable con ella, lo vio llegar con su cara seria de siempre pero ahí estaba y significaba mucho para ella. A pesar de que el festejo en si no era del todo su agrado, decidió tomárselo bien para valorar el esfuerzo que habían hecho sus amigos por organizar todo. Incluso acepto todos los presentes que le dieron, aunque la incomodara. Pero lo que mas le incomodaba, eran las constantes disculpas de su primo, sabia que estaba arrepentido y ya había olvidado absolutamente todo, no quería que él se sintiera culpable cuando no había sido su culpa, solo la mentira y como los clanes o los mismos gobernantes de Konoha habían sido los culpables de lo sucedido. No podía evitar tomar de su mano para transmitirle que ella no tenia nada que perdonar y que todo estaba bien, que él ahora no la odia y eso era suficiente para ella.

Claro que aparte de todo eso, se dio cuenta que algunos no sabían la verdad sobre aquel evento y quien se atrevió a preguntar sobre que pasaba, había sido el Uchiha. No tuvo mas remedio que contarles a todo lo que había detrás de su segundo cumpleaños.

 _\- ¿A qué se debe todo esto..? – Le había preguntado el pelinegro justo en el momento en que su primo se había ido por más bebidas sin alcohol consideran la edad de todos._

 _\- Pues.. – Le dijo nerviosa – Kiba.. quería festejar el día que me salvaron.._

 _\- ¿De qué? – Volvió a preguntarle y pudo ver a todos prestar atención de lo que estaba a punto de contar, incluso su primo que volvía con las cosas, se sentó callado sabiendo lo que diría, lo podía ver como estaba de dolido._

 _\- Ha.. Hace un año.. – Comenzó a decirle a todos – E.. En los exámenes Chunnin.. yo.. yo me sentí mal.. fue durante la pelea de Naruto-kun y Nii-san.. yo.. solo se que comenzó a dolerme el pecho.. y cuando tosí.. yo.. yo empecé a perder el conocimiento.. – Dijo con las palabras justas para no decir nada malo ya que no quería que su primo se culpara de nuevo._

 _\- Quise llevar a Hina al hospital pero un ANBU apareció de la nada curándola.. – Continuo la historia su mejor amigo y quien en definitiva vio todo porque estaba inconsciente – Él me dijo que si la llevaba al hospital moriría.. que no teníamos tiempo.. Hina.. estaba muriendo en ese instante.. y si él no hacía algo.. seria tarde.._

 _\- Nu.. Nunca supe quién fue el ANBU que me ayudo.. – Recordó haberle dicho a todos pero quería que el ambiente sombrío que se formaba, se fuera y volviera el festejo por más que no le gustaba ser el centro de atención – Pe.. Pero le agradezco mu.. muchísimo por salvarme.. Gracias a él es que estoy aquí hoy.._

 _\- Entonces.. – Hablo su mejor amiga ayudándola a que el festejo no decaiga – Sera un brindis por el ANBU y por Hinata! – Grito animada._

Aun recordaba como todo había cambiado luego de ese brindis, todos volvían a sonreír y a festejar, y por suerte, luego de eso, solo escucho un ultimo "lo siento" de su primo que empezó a disfrutar de la noche de comida y gritos.

Claro que lo mejor de la noche vino al último, cuando se despidió de todos y el Uchiha se acerco a ella cuando su primo estaba distraído con Lee y Tenten. Recordaba cómo se sorprendió cuando la tomo del brazo, llamando su atención, pero se quedó expectante, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que su nerviosismo no se notara.

 _\- No te di tu regalo.. – Le dijo el pelinegro cuando lo miro a los ojos, podía sentirse perder en esa oscura mirada._

 _\- No.. No tiene por qué darme algo.. – Recordó que le respondió sabiendo que su rostro debía estar delatando su nerviosismo._

 _\- Aun así.. – Escucho que le dijo mientras bajaba la mano que sujeto su brazo hasta la mano._

Con esa caricia que no sabía si era apropósito o no, no pudo evitar temblar apenas pero aun así no se alejó de él, se dejó guiar por lo que él hacía o decía y vio como le volteaba la mano, para dejar en su palma una gargantilla con un hermoso dije en forma de media luna. Era un regalo hermoso, podía ver como el metal del dije, brillaba con la poca luz de la luna en el cielo y lo hacia ver mas hermoso. Tomándolo de la cadena lo levanto a la altura de los ojos y no pudo evitar mirar el dije con una sonrisa, pero lo que mas le gusto, fue ver detrás del dije, al Uchiha con una sutil sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Se sintió feliz y aunque todos le habían dado presentes hermosos, ese collar, era el mejor de todos.

Lastimosamente, momentos, así como los que pasaron, comenzaron a escasear. Las misiones seguían llegando y cada vez tenían menos tiempo para pasarlo juntos. Extrañaba sus momentos juntos y cuando pensó que luego de las clases con la Hokage lo podría ver, se vio a si misma desilusionada por no poder hablarle. Siempre tenia que hacer informes o hablar de las misiones con su compañera así que lo veía menos. Le entristecía no verlo como antes pero aun así le regalaba una sonrisa para luego irse con su amiga puesto que él tenía cosas que hacer.

Esperaba no tener tantas misiones tan lejos de la aldea, pero en una época de esos dos años, se la había pasado mas en Suna que en la Hoja. Y es que con el nuevo Kazekage, siempre había misiones en la cual llamaba a todo el equipo ocho para que ayudara. Su educación servía bastante en los casos de diplomacia y al ser uno de los mejores equipos de rastreo, servían para buscar gente en el basto desierto. Claro que a su grupo se le sumaba un infiltrado ya que, por lo visto, el Nara, tenia varios motivos para ir hasta el desierto.

Aun recordaba como Ino le comento sobre ese no noviazgo que si lo parecía. Eran lindos los dos y sentía que hacían una pareja perfecta y armoniosa entre el flojo de Shikamaru y la temeraria de Temari. No podía evitar incluso encariñarse con la rubia que la quería un montón, siempre se portaba amablemente con ella, haciéndola sentir como en casa cada vez que se quedaban en una hermosa casa en Suna. La llevaba a conocer todo el lugar e incluso a la gente de la aldea. Realmente le gustaba Suna, pero nunca podría dejar de lado el verdoso lugar en el que siempre vivió y viviría.

Disfrutaba de pasear por su aldea y como siempre que tenia tiempo, disfrutaba un día tranquilo viendo un local de la aldea, cuando sintieron el llamado de un chico. Claro que el llamado no era para ella sino para la rubia de ojos celestes que la acompañaba. La recordaba correr al llamado y no le quedo mas que ir con ella, aunque le alegro porque quien la llamo era Sai volviendo con su equipo y eso significaba que Sasuke volvía de su misión.

Aun podía escuchar el grito que había pegado llamando al Uchiha.

 _\- Sasuke-kun! – Grito y pudo ver el tic nervioso apareciera en el rostro del pelinegro._

 _\- No grites Ino-cerda! – Respondió la pelirosa que los acompañara, pero podía verla demasiado molesta._

 _\- Si.. si.. Como digas Frentona.. – Respondió la rubia, podía ver que su relación era algo extraña de un tiempo hacia acá pero nunca le quiso decir el porqué._

 _\- Bi.. Bienvenido Uchiha-san.. – Lo saludo olvidando la conversación del par de amigas y pudo ver como el rostro del Uchiha cambiaba a uno más relajado, pero al ver que solo lo saludo a él, se corrigió rápidamente – Que bueno que volvieron todos.._

 _\- Si.. Genial.. – Escucho a la pelirosa decir con fastidio mientras blanqueaba los ojos en otra dirección._

Otra vez veía esa actitud cuando la veía y le dolía no saber que sucedía. Pero poco pudo pensar en aquello ya que como siempre, esas dos empezaron a discutir quien sabe por qué. Pero aquel pleito se había visto interrumpido por la llegada de una rubia de cuatro coletas.

 _\- Cuando no ustedes peleando.. – Digo divertida la rubia mientras miraba a todos – Hola Hina.._

 _\- Te.. Temari-san.. Buenas.. – La saludo con una corta reverencia mostrando respeto que por cierto no le solía gustar a la rubia._

 _\- Deja eso Hina.. somos amigas.. – Le respondió la hermana del Kazekage – Incluso Gaara cree que deberías dejar de ser así para con él.. ni hablar de Kankuro.._

 _\- No.. No creo que pudiese.. – Respondió con pena y es que no podía dejar de lado toda la diplomacia y el respeto en cada uno de sus gestos por la educación dada._

 _\- Espero que algún día lo logres.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la Sabaku No – Por cierto ¿vieron a Shika..? Digo ¿a Shikamaru..?_

Recordaba haberse reído apenas por el descuido que había tenido al nombrar al pelinegro de peinado de piña. Era tierno verla de esa forma cuando solía mostrar una apariencia ruda y determinada. Pero poco pudieron hablar de aquello porque la llegada de alguien mas los distrajo a todos del descuido de la rubia.

 _\- Temari-sama.. no debería ir sola por la aldea.. – Dijo un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros, con su banda ninja en la frente, con el traje típico de Chunnin de la Arena, lo reconoció al momento y se alegró de ver a otro de sus amigos de Suna._

 _\- Ni que fuera para tanto.. – Respondió la rubia restándole importancia al asunto – Nada puede pasarme dentro o fuera de Suna o en la Hoja.._

 _\- Aun así.. Kazekage-sama se molestara si.. – Vio como el chico dejaba de hablar para enfocar su vista sobre ella, haciéndola sonreír en forma de saludo – Hi.. Hinata-san.._

 _\- Hola Kono-san.. – Lo saludo animadamente con una sonrisa._

 _\- ¿Co.. Como esta? – Pregunto nervioso el castaño y no entendía el porqué de su nerviosismo, pero supuso que era por haber estado buscando a Temari._

 _\- ¿Ah? – Escucho a la rubia de la Arena mientras miraba a su compañero – Así que por esto pediste acompañarme ¿eh?.. – Dijo con lo que parecía ser burla pero ella no entendía a que se refería – Bueno.. yo tengo que buscar a Shikamaru.. ¿Por qué no aprovechas Kono de conocer la aldea..? – Vio como dirigía su mirada a ella y espero paciente por lo que parecía querer decirle – Hina.. ¿podrías mostrarle el lugar a Kono?_

 _\- E.. Etto.. yo.. – La petición la tomo por sorpresa, haciendo que todo su rostro se sonrojara inmediatamente._

Recordaba cómo había querido pasar mas tiempo con el pelinegro, pero tampoco quería ser descortés con su amigo y con el pedido de la rubia. Volteo a ver al Uchiha y solo pudo escuchar apenas que su compañera le hablaba tomando del brazo y un poco la tristeza la invadió. No se animo a decir nada y antes de decir algo, Ino la tomo del brazo para irse ellas dos con el ninja de la arena a conocer un poco de la aldea.

Esa tarde había sido bastante alegre pero aun podía sentir ese dolor en el pecho que crecía cuando vio al Uchiha sujetado por la pelirosa, se sentía mal por tener ese tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos, pero no podía evitarlos. Aun así, trato de alejar cualquier pensamiento sobre aquello y disfruto de aquella tarde junto a sus dos amigos. Claro que, por una extraña razón, la rubia mantenía alejado a Kono de ella cosa que le llamaba la atención, pero nunca le pudo preguntar exactamente sobre eso.

Cada vez que hablaban siempre se olvidaba de preguntarle porque se comportó así con Kono o el porque del enojo de la pelirosa para con ambas pero no, sus conversaciones siempre variaban y un día que tenían un pequeño descanso de las clases de Tsunade, decidieron hablar de otras cosas que no tenían nada que ver y es que la rubia estaba mas preocupada por su desgaste los últimos días.

 _\- ¿Me dirás en que estas ahora? – Le pregunto la rubia mientras estaban en un banco fuera de donde tomaban clases sobre los jutsus médicos._

 _\- Si.. – Respondió con una sonrisa pero de verdad estaba cansada – Estoy estudiando jutsus de invocación.._

 _\- Wow.. – Dijo la rubia sorprendida, a la vez que se acercaba a ellas la pelirosa con un refresco en la mano, pero Ino la ignoro – ¿No crees que estas sobre exigiéndote?_

 _\- Puede ser.. – Recordó que le dijo pero aun así se sentía feliz de probar algo nuevo en lo que respecta a su clan – Creo que es algo útil.. hay.. hay muchos tipos de invocaciones.. algunos te eligen y otros puedes hacer un contrato.._

 _\- ¿No serias la primer Hyuga en tener ese tipo de jutsu? – Pregunto la Yamanaka._

 _\- Si.. – Respondió sintiéndose nerviosa porque no debían enterarse de aquello, pero confiaba en las dos así que no se preocupo en contarle aquello – So.. Solo espero que padre no se entere.. se que no le gustara.._

 _\- Tranquila.. no diremos nada.. – Le respondió la rubia mientras dirigía su vista a la pelirosa que solo tomo de su bebida y nada más._

Sabia que tenia muchas cosas que le estaba ocultando a su padre y aunque seguía siendo muy mala para mentir, tenia la suerte que este la ignoraba y ella pasaba casi todo su tiempo fuera de la mansión, solo volvía para dormir y entrenar a escondidas con su primo. Incluso aunque quisiera, no podía pasar tiempo con su hermanita ya que su padre se la llevaba para prepararla y entrenarla. Aquello le preocupaba, pero su hermana era fuerte y por lo menos no tenia ganado el desprecio como ella lo había ganado sin siquiera buscarlo.

Aunque claro no todo era alegrías y se sorprendía con de violentas se había vuelto cada una de las misiones que llegaban hasta la Hokage. No entendía que sucedía, pero parecía ser que todos estaban preparándose y entrenándose no para defender a su gente sino para atacar. Mas de una vez sintió ver en los ojos de los ninjas con lo que luchaba, que había odio puro en su ser además de una tremenda sed de guerra. Y esos ojos hasta el día de hoy no la dejaban dormir. Podía recordar claramente la primera vez que los vio y fue volviendo de una misión en la aldea del Arroz, habían sido emboscados por un grupo de ninjas bastantes extraños. El ataque había sido tan sorpresivo que ni tiempo de reconocer de donde eran les dieron. Solo acabaron con unos cuantos y salieron de ahí. Todos estaban bastantes heridos, pero gracias a lo aprendido con la Hokage, pudo ayudarlos. El más lastimado había sido Kiba que prácticamente cayo inconsciente a los pocos metros de alejarse del lugar. Utilizo todas sus fuerzas para ayudarlo, al igual que a Shino que por lo menos podía moverse solo y volvieron rápidamente a la aldea. Ni se había percatado de su herida en el abdomen hasta que estuvieron en el hospital y se sintió muy débil, llevo la mano a aquel lugar, notando como caía la sangre en grandes cantidades, pero estaba mas pendiente de que ayudaran a Kiba que había sido el que peor estaba.

Rápidamente fueron atendidos cuando los vieron en ese estado y llevo varias horas que los estabilizaran a los tres. El primero en recuperarse fue Shino que no se apartó de donde estábamos los tres. Claro que cuando despertó, fue elogiada por las enfermeras por haber ayudado a sus compañeros que, si no estarían en peores condiciones, pero así como fue felicitada, también fue regañada por tres personas. Su primo estaba enojadísimo con ella por haber sido tan descuidada de no atenderse su herida, incluso Shino estuvo de acuerdo con él, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña a la que los padres regañaban y aunque no había dicho nada, la mirada molesta del Uchiha, le dijo exactamente lo mismo que los otros dos.

Tristemente lo peor vino después de salir de alta, cuando volvió a su casa con todas las heridas que ya no eran peligrosas pero que debía cuidar. Y es que, con solo entrar a la mansión, con su primo a su lado, su padre la había mirado con desprecio por las condiciones en que volvió. Esa mirada dolía muchísimo más que cualquiera de las heridas que había en su cuerpo.

No dejaba de escuchar por parte de los ancianos de que era débil, patética y despreciable por volver siempre golpeada de las misiones. Ya ni se molestaban en ocultarlo o hablar a sus espaldas, no, ahora simplemente se lo decían de frente, pero ignorándola, como si fuera una triste pintura que nadie mira. Incluso todo fue peor al saber que estaba aprendiendo jutsus médicos cuando se supone que si eres una buena ninja, no los necesitaría.

Su padre cada vez se mostraba mas molesto con ella e incluso trataba mil veces de ponerla a prueba con los enfrentamientos contra su hermanita, pero siempre estaba el mismo resultado a pesar de que sabía que podía golpearla después de todos los entrenamientos que tenia por mas que la trataran de débil. Lo peor era que siempre, o la mayoría de las veces, luego de esos enfrentamientos, veía al Uchiha y siempre volvían a la misma conversación.

 _\- Ni te defendiste.. – Escucho que le decía otra vez, ya que, por un pequeño grito de dolor, él supo que otra vez estaba golpeada._

 _\- Es.. – Trato de decirle la misma absurda escusa de siempre._

 _\- Si.. es tu hermanita.. – Dijo con fastidio – ¿De verdad crees que dejándote ganar la estas protegiendo?_

 _\- De padre por lo menos si.. – Sabia que esa respuesta no le gustaba, pero era su deber, era su hermana mayor y la protegería de todos, incluso de su padre._

 _\- Tu hermana lo sabe.. – Escucho que le dijo, dejándola asombrada por ese dato ya que no tenia idea de eso, siempre trato de ser cuidadosa para no ser obvia – Sabe que solo la estas protegiendo.._

Luego de eso no tuvo fuerzas ni valor para responder, tenia que hablar con su hermanita para que ella no se preocupara. Solo debía ser un poco mas fuerte para soportar todo aquello y que ella no sufriera lo que sufría constantemente, para que fuera alabada por los ancianos y no despreciada como ella.

Pero todo empeoro una noche, cuando antes de irse a dormir, su padre la había mandado a llamar al dojo. Le sorprendió que quisiera que hablaran ahí cuando por lo general solo la llamaba a su oficina. Pero se encontró ahí, en ese cuarto con su padre molesto y con una hoja rara en la mano. Pensó que era alguna misión, pero el rápido golpe en su mejilla, la sorprendió sin que pudiera decirle nada.

Llevo la mano a la mejilla adolorida sintiendo como las lágrimas querían caer de sus ojos, pero hizo su máximo esfuerzo para retenerlas ahí mismo. Sabia que si lloraba seria todo peor, pero seguía sin entender que sucedía.

 _\- Vergüenza.. – Había dicho su padre – Solo eres una vergüenza para este clan.. una Hyuga que tiene que depender de invocaciones.. patética.._

 _\- ¿Co.. como..?_

 _\- ¿Pensaste que no me enteraría..? – Sintió la mirada de desprecio de su padre y se sintió desbordada, y es que ya no sabia que mas hacer para que por lo menos no le mostrara tal desprecio – Vete.._

Sintió su corazón quebrarse en mil pedazos con esa simple palabra, que la corría no solo del dojo sino de la mansión, que la desheredaba cosa que no le importaba, pero si le causaba dolor viniendo de su padre.

Esa noche no había vuelto a su cuarto, simplemente le hizo caso y se fue. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta que llego a los bordes de los muros que protegían con todas sus fuerzas a la aldea. Sus ojos dolían de tanto llorar, de tanto dolor que había en su pecho y que no sabia que mas hacer. Aturdida por lo que había pasado, ni pensó las cosas y cuando se dio cuenta, ya estaba mordiendo su dedo para que un poco de sangre saliera de él, realizo unos sellos y golpeando su palma con el suelo, un hermoso búho blanco salió dejando ver sus inmensas alas extendidas. Lo miro con suplica, había descubierto que con sus búhos no necesitaba darle ninguna indicación ya que ellos la leían perfectamente con solo ver sus ojos. Vio a esa hermosa ave volar sobre los muros de la aldea y lo espero paciente sobre una rama de uno de los arboles que llegaban casi hasta el final.

Ya avanzada la noche, el búho volvió a su brazo y con solo mirarlo le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber, había un punto ciego en esos muros, tenia la posibilidad de realmente irse, de dejar de escuchar que era débil, una vergüenza para todos, para su padre. Acaricio con ternura a aquella ave, extrañamente se sentía tranquila, sentía que quizás era lo mejor para todos, pero antes de poder hacer algo, frente suyo apareció un pelinegro mirándola preocupado y aunque no lo miro, si le hablo.

 _\- Se llama Shiro.. – Recordó que le había dicho al Uchiha – Seguí su consejo.. investigue y no sé porque lo elegí.. o me eligió.._

 _\- Es un búho.. – Dijo como sí nada pero su tono era distinto al de otras veces._

 _\- Lo se.. – Le respondí en ese momento – Algunos los asocian con la sabiduría mientras que otros.. para otros son un presagio de muerte.. dependiendo su color.._

El silencio había reinado unos minutos, pero ni se molesto en llenarlo, realmente no podía. Pero el pelinegro decidió hablar y preguntarle algo de lo que no quería hablar.

 _\- ¿Quien fue? – Le pregunto y lo podía sentir molesto, era claro de que preguntaba por el golpe._

 _\- ¿Acaso importa..? – Le devolvió la pregunta, y es que realmente.. ¿importaba en algo? ¿A alguien le importaba lo que sucediera con ella?_

 _\- Para mí si.. – Lo escucho decir, pero aun así sintió que no eran más que palabras, ¿qué tan dolida podía estar que ni siquiera palabras como aquellas lograban animarla? ¿Qué tan golpeada estaba su alma?_

 _\- Fue.. – Decidió responder luego de varios minutos en lo que el Uchiha no hacía ni el intento de irse – Mi.. Mi padre.. Él.. no está contento con que tuviera un jutsu de invocación.. le llego una nota.. un mensaje de que yo estaba investigando sobre esto y que estaba pronto a lograrlo.. Solo se.. molesto.._

 _\- ¿Cuál es su problema..? – Tristemente no podía responderle esa pregunta ya que ni ella lo sabía, ojalá lo supiera para corregirlo o corregirse, pero no lo sabía._

 _\- Supongo que lo soy yo.. – Respondió llegando a la única razón posible. Suspiro con pesadez y volvió a hablarle – Supongo que Nii-san salió a buscarme.. ¿cierto? – Supuso que su primo sería el único encargado de buscarla cuando nadie mas notaria siquiera que faltaba dentro de esa casa._

 _\- ¿Piensas volver así? – Le había preguntado, seguramente no era buena idea de que su primo la viera así._

 _\- Quisiera estar un rato más aquí.. – Volvió a mirar el inmenso muro mientras no dejaba de mimar a Shiro y es que tenia muchas cosas que pensar en cabeza. Ahora no podía salir de la aldea, pero viendo como Sasuke se quedó con ella, empezó a creer que quizás si le importaba, que quizás si importaba para alguien y con el paso de los minutos supo que su primo también estaría angustiado si se fuera o incluso su hermanita, ya no podría protegerla siendo una traidora. También tenia a sus amigos, a Kiba, a Shino, a Ino, los tenía a ellos y entendió que no podía irse, además de que tenia que cumplir con su palabra y ayudar al pelinegro a traer a Itachi de nuevo, otra persona que apreciaba y que siempre se portó amable con ella._

Definitivamente no podía irse.

Esa noche descubrió lo mucho que tenia dentro de la aldea y que por mas que su familia la despreciara, ella tenia una nueva familia que la quería y la cuidaba, claro que aun contaba con el apoyo de su primo y hermanita, pero tenia a varios amigos que eran su familia. Y así como eran, los defendería de todo y de todos, incluso si recibía más golpes por defenderlos.

Tuvo que aguantar muchas cosas en esos dos años, en lo que su vida había cambiado completamente y siempre se decía que valía la pena. Ya no le importaba los reclamos o los golpes de su padre, solo los recibía y luego salía de aquel lugar. Y es que parecía enterarse de todo por mas que hiciera mil cosas para ocultarlas, pero siempre estaba un paso mas adelante. Incluso descubrió sus entrenamientos con el Uchiha y su desprecio paso a ser mayor. Ya ni se limitaba a una sola cachetada, ahora prefería enfrentarla demostrándole lo patética que era a su lado.

Pero parecía que las cosas también habían llegado al oído del Uchiha ya que una vez le pregunto si tenia problemas por pasar tiempo con él.

 _\- No se preocupe Uchiha-san.. – Le decía siempre con una sonrisa para que no supiera la verdad y es que con eso no le mentía, solo le decía que no se preocupara que ella podía resistir._

Y es que no dejaría de estar a lado del Uchiha, se había acostumbrado demasiado a su presencia y en cierta forma lo necesitaba cerca. Él, sin saberlo le daba todo el valor del mundo para aguantar todo lo que su padre planeara. Solo le faltaba que le diera el valor para poder aclararle sus sentimientos, pero no quería perderlo ni hacer incomodo los entrenamientos o la misión que tendrían y que él había confiado en ella. Por ahora suponía que lo callaría hasta que su corazón no pudiera guardar más lo que sentía.

Su corto viaje, llego a su fin apurando el paso al último al saber que ya llegaba tarde, llego hasta donde había sido llamada por el pelinegro. Lo vio sentado tranquilamente mirando la aldea y una parte de ella sentía que al igual que sucedió hace unos momentos con su cabeza, lo mismo había pasado con el pelinegro. Ambos se habían perdido en los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido en esos días, años.

\- La.. lamento llegar tarde.. – Se disculpo una peliazul que llegaba algo agitada por correr el ultimo trecho que le quedaba – Nii.. Nii-san se emocionó con el entrenamiento y se nos pasó la hora..

\- No hay problema.. – Respondió el Uchiha mientras veía como ella tomaba asiento a su lado – Ten..

Hinata miro curiosa lo que le entregaba y se sorprendió de ver un pequeño pergamino, comenzó a desenrollarlo para leer lo que decía y solo podía ver su nombre, alado del del pelinegro, con una autorización para salir de la aldea por tiempo indefinido por una misión de rango S.

\- Pasado mañana.. – Comenzó a decir Sasuke sabiendo que la hora había llegado – Saldremos en busca de Itachi..

La peliazul se sorprendió de la forma en la que lo dijo y un pequeño nerviosismo se formó en la boca de su estómago a la vez que una extraña adrenalina le recorría el cuerpo, y es que una misión de aquel calibre era algo increíble, a la vez de que tenía la posibilidad de traer a alguien que realmente quería y apreciaba y que se había visto en la obligación de irse por todo lo que paso, por todo lo que escondió la aldea para dejarlo como el peor de los criminales.

\- ¿Lista? – Pregunto Sasuke llevando su mirada a ella.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa – Pa.. Para esto entrenamos..

\- Así es.. – Respondió Sasuke sonriendo de lado por ver que incluso con todos los cambios, ella seguía sin poder sacarse aquel tartamudeo para con él.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más y se dedicaron a ver como los aldeanos comenzaban a llenar más y más las calles de la aldea. Tenían una misión sumamente importante entre manos y aunque la importancia era distinta para cada uno, por lo que significaba, ambos buscarían la forma de cumplirla como correspondía porque para eso se habían preparado por dos largos años.

 **/_ /**

 **BUAAAAA! T.T cómo están? Perdón! Se que no tengo perdón por demorarme tantísimo con este cap ii quizás ni siquiera era lo que esperaban. Se que les debo la misión, pero ya en el siguiente cap estará. De verdad mil disculpas.. no pienso abandonar el fanfic.. solo que ahora ando a mil por horas.. esto de ser adulto apesta.. trabajar.. diooos! Porque no nací millonaria para así poder estar todo el día escribiendo nomas.. pero bue.. esta es la realidad que me toco ii me daré tiempos para escribir.. incluso tengo una historia que la quería subir por tener mas de cien reviews pero ni tiempo de finalizarla y corregirla tuve.. bueno me dejo de chillar.. Espero de corazao que no me olviden ii que sigan apoyando la historia, tratare de estabilizarme para así darme tiempo porque de verdad esto me relaja.. ii mucho.. lo necesito! xD**

 **Bueno me dejo de molestarlos.. ojala que les guste el cap.. se que el anterior fue con los recuerdos de Sasu-Lindo.. ii ahora son desde el lado de Hina-Hime para que se entienda también los cambios que hubo en ella..**

 **Ya estamos cada vez mas cerca de que la hermosa Daga que me dejo cambiar todo, vuelva.. ii de esa forma poder seguir recomendado la peli que tanto amo.. (sip.. esa que están pensando xD Se la seguiré recomendando hasta el fin de los tiempos o del fanfic.. lo que ocurra primero..)**

 **Bueno.. Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Bueno, me dejo de agregar palabras para pasar a los saluditos!**

 **Nana! Jajaja.. pareciera que la misión se hace de rogar.. pero tranqui que en el siguiente viene segurísimo jajaja.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Nanami! Gracias por amar mi fanfic! Siempre es lindo leer ese tipo de comentarios.. ii la verdad que el SasuHina es de mis shipeos favoritos jajaja.. tiene ese "no se que" que atrapa.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! A mí también me gusta ese tipo de invocación para Hinata.. esa ii los lobos pero como dije antes esa me lo guardo para otra historia xD ii cuantas Sakuras habrá en la vida que les entra por un oído ii le sale por el otro xD veremos que hará la pelirosa.. ¡Gracias por la review y por declarar tu amor a Gaara! (si yo declaro los míos ahí si llego fácil a las diez mil palabras xD)**

 **XukiUchiha! Juro que en el siguiente cap ya va a haber más interacción entre los dos es que quiero primero que vean los cambios en esos dos años entre ellos y sus sentimientos así pienso que es más creíble que de la nada el amor a primera vista aunque también me vale eso xD ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! Ya salen por fin a la misión que tanto quiero, quiero ver que hará Itachi cuando vea a Sasuke (chan chan chaaaan..) Que bueno que gusto el cap anterior.. esos dos años fueron largos ii paso de todo.. ahora vimos lo que vivió Hina ii nos vamos a la misión! ¡Gracias por la review ii buenas vibras para ti también!**

 **Inufrausto! Que bueno que te guste como se desarrollan las cosas, trato de que no sea muy lento pero tampoco ir rapidísimo, saltándome a donde tienen veinte hijos ii son felices xD jajajaj.. Gracias por esperarme ii tratare de demorar menos la próxima ya que es un cap que de verdad quiero que lo lean.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Guest (sorry así me sale)! Pues.. te doy la bienvenida al fanfic jajaj.. lamento que justo me agarraste en un mes complicado donde estoy demorando en actualizar pero tratare de que no se repita tanto.. gracias por el apoyo ii.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Luego de esos largos dos años en los que se la habían pasado entrenando con todas sus fuerzas, algunos para volverse mas fuertes, otros para demostrar lo que valían, otros porque sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro y otros porque simplemente querían entrenar, llego el momento de la verdad. Todos tenían claros sus objetivos y lo que estaba en juego, mas unos que otros, pero luego de varias misiones en las que se vieron perseguidos, emboscados y atacados, a todos les quedo claro que algo se estaba formado a su alrededor y ninguno se dejaría vencer fácilmente por el enemigo.

Esto provoco que todos cambiaran un poco, no solo física sino mentalmente, ya que habían avanzado, progresado y mejorado considerablemente en ese largo tiempo. Cualquiera que los viera diría que ya no eran los mismos niñitos que recién salían de la academia, sino que ya eran unos verdaderos jóvenes en un mundo de adultos lleno de violencia. Dejaron de ser los novatos, aunque seguían siendo nombrados así, para volverse unos Chunnin como lo manda el mundo shinobi. Pero a pesar de haber crecidos, ninguno dejaba de lado sus joviales personalidades que tanto los caracterizaban. Incluso más de uno creía que no habían cambiado ya que dentro de los muros de la aldea, seguían con las mismas actitudes que tenían cuando estaban en la academia. Shikamaru seguía siendo el mismo flojo de siempre, Chouji seguía con sus fieles bolsas de frituras, Ino seguía igual de segura como siempre en cuanto a su belleza, Lee seguía con la misma llama de la juventud, a pesar de su lesión que casi lo aleja del mundo shinobi para siempre, Tenten seguía con su actitud guerrillera de siempre, Neji era igual o más orgulloso que antes, con la diferencia que ahora si se encontraba mas pendiente de su prima, a donde iba, él estaba, cuando volvía de una misión, él era el primero en recibirla muchas veces, en fin seguía con su forma de ser, sumándole el nuevo y desmesurado cariño por la peliazul y hablando de ella, Hinata tampoco había cambiado su forma de ser, seguía con esa forma tierna y sumisa, con los sonrojos y los tartamudeos que parecían no querer abandonarla, de su equipo, Kiba seguía tan efusivo como siempre, sin detenerse a pensar un solo segundo las cosas, mientras que Shino seguía tan serio como de costumbre aunque mas de una vez se lo podía ver preocupado, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos. Sobre el tan famoso equipo siete, no había tanto de que hablar, Naruto no se encontraba en la aldea y en su lugar estaba Sai, demostrando lo que realmente era capas de hacer y nunca había defraudado a su equipo. Al principio costo entender su forma de hablar e incluso para Kakashi fue todo un reto, pero aun así logro adaptarse, completando muchas misiones sin ningún contratiempo. Por otro lado, Sakura seguía con su temperamento especial, bastante fácil de hacer enojar, pero lo que más sorprendía con ella es que muchas veces, su mirada antiguamente viva y brillante, se veía muchas veces nublada por la oscuridad, oscuridad que no tenía sentido para los que la rodeaban, pero ahí estaba. Nadie se atrevía a indagar más en el tema así que solían dejarla tranquila ya que sabían que si necesitaba ayuda, ella misma la pediría. Por otro lado, se encontraba el único Uchiha dentro de la aldea, solía comportarse de manera fría, siempre, es más, nada de lo que le dijeran podía sacarle una sonrisa, pero aun así se lo veía mas participativo en las reuniones con los demás de su generación, claro que tampoco nadie se animo a cuestionar el repentino cambio puesto que el moreno no diría ni una palabra, cosa que no cambiaba con el paso de los años.

En fin, la mayoría había mantenido sus formas de ser, sus esencias, pero con el agregado que implicaba madurar y afrontar las distintas batallas que se vieron obligados a hacerle frente. Y es que, en esos dos años, todo lo vivido hacían que quisieran o no, la vida los obligo a crecer e intentar madurar, lográndolo algunos más que otros.

Y esa mañana, que parecía tan propia para perderse en los recuerdos, fue que una peliazul de larga cabellera, se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea. Sabía que había pocos compañeros suyos ese día ya que varios habían salido de misión, la mayoría volvía a la noche, pero por más que trataba de pensar en que todos volvieran sanos y salvos, sus pensamientos estaban invadidos de lo que había sucedido esa mañana. No solo había recordado muchas de las cosas que habían sucedido durante esos meses que pasaron, sino que ahora tenía una misión entre manos, la misión por la cual había entrenado duramente y en la que tenía la oportunidad de ayudar a dos personas que eran parte de su vida, un pelinegro que no veía hace años pero siempre que lo recordaba, lo recordaba con gran cariño por como la trato en su momento y por otro lado estaba la oportunidad de ayudar a su compañero de academia y que ahora lo consideraba un gran amigo y en lo mas profundo de su corazón lo consideraba como algo mas pero tenia que callar esos sentimientos para no hacer incomoda la misión que tenían a la vuelta de la esquina, y es que parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde que le propuso acompañarlo, que ahora no podía creer que el tiempo había llegado.

Cada vez que pensaba en la misión no podía evitar pensar en cómo Itachi se había visto envuelto en tal artimaña por parte de la aldea, haciéndole que cometiera tal atrocidad, volviéndose el enemigo de su hermano, esperando que él lo matara para así honrar lo que quedaría de su clan. Y es que eso le provocaba dolor en el estómago, pensar de lo que eran capaces de hacer los ancianos de la aldea y de lo que eran capases de hacer los clanes, también la ponía nerviosa, y más cuando su relación con el clan no era la mejor del mundo.

Aun así, no dejaba que ese tipo de pequeñeces la desanimaran de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y lograr, estaba decidida a buscar la forma de que ese par de hermanos volvieran a estar juntos y volvieran a ser la familia que siempre fueron. Aunque había una parte de ella que no la dejaba desanimarse por saber que iba a tener la oportunidad de pasar quien sabe cuanto tiempo con el pelinegro que cada vez se metía más y más en su ser sin que ella pudiera impedirlo, pero claro que tampoco quería impedirlo. Cada vez se convencía más de lo que sentía y es que con hacer el mismo experimento que le había enseñado una vez su amiga Ino, lo veía siempre a su lado, creciendo juntos, tomados de las manos y es que no entendía como es que las cosas habían cambiado tanto cuando nunca había sido una de sus tantas fans durante la academia, es más, podía jurar que ninguno de los dos tenia idea de la existencia del otro hasta ese día donde se encontraron en el bosque. Pero ahora se encontraban bastante cercanos y no sabia si atribuirle esa cercanía a la vez que entrenaron juntos por primera vez, estando en compañía de sus compañeros, o a la forma en la que la ayudo cuando se escondió de su primo luego de que este despertara en el hospital, o que había pasado, pero sinceramente lo agradecía puesto que había conocido a una persona que quizás no muchos tenían la oportunidad de hacerlo. Si bien no era el ser mas abierto en cuanto a sus sentimientos, si se podía apreciar lo poco que él contaba y confiaba cuando te decía algo y es que con ese hecho ella se sentía afortunada a participar de su circulo cercano con el cual hablaba.

Pero ahora, se encontraba en un gran dilema ya que por mas que ella lo veía de otra forma, dudaba de que él la viera como alguien más, solo eran compañeros de entrenamientos y quizás amigos, pero nada más, no podía decirle nada ni se animaba para no perder lo poco que podía disfrutar a su lado. Sabia que tenia que controlarse y evitar que sus pensamientos fueran inundados con su presencia, con su cabellera oscura como la noche que mas de una vez de sintió tentada de acaricia, dejar que esos penetrantes ojos negros, descubrieran la verdad que había detrás de los suyos, solo tenia que aguantar para no complicar la misión y luego decidir que hacer, aunque su personalidad le impedía hacer algo al respecto. Lo que más temía y le angustiaba, era que, para no molestarlo con sus sentimientos, se alejara, que la olvidara, ser una molestia para alguien más, no podía negar que efectivamente había caído enamorada del Uchiha.

El día siguió completamente tranquilo a pesar de los temores que eran únicos de la peliazul. Había pasado toda esa mañana con el pelinegro, cada uno con sus pensamientos sobre lo que harían ahora y aunque ambos, sin decirle nada al otro, deseaban comer juntos antes de despedirse, el Uchiha fue llamado por la Hokage por lo que ambos creían era para ultimar detalles de la misión que harían, fue por eso que ambos dividieron sus caminos, quedando de acuerdo de que al otro día, por la tarde, ultimarían los detalles para no perder tiempo durante la misión.

Hinata había caminado tranquila por las calles, comprando apenas un vaso de frutas que vendía un vendedor ambulante, para pasar su hambre y se dirigió hasta la casa de su amiga, pero la madre de esta, salió diciéndole que aún estaba en una misión y que no volvería hasta la mañana siguiente. Aquello la desanimo un poco ya que de verdad necesitaba hablar con ella para que le diera algún consejo sobre qué hacer con la misión, no con la misión en si sino con el tiempo que pasaría en la misión con el pelinegro, aunque ya la podía escuchar dándole como único concejo, que se animara a decirle algo, que por algo el Uchiha no la alejaba.

Ella no creía que aquello fuera cierto, era difícil de creer que el Uchiha pudiera fijarse en ella cuando tenia decenas de kunoichis corriendo detrás de él. No sabía que oportunidad podía tener a lado de kunoichis tan hermosas, seguras de si mismas, talentosas, definitivamente tenia todas las de perder. Suspiro pesadamente, viendo sus ánimos por el suelo, quitándole el apetito de golpe por todos los pensamientos que la atormentaban. Sin más se dirigió a los campos de entrenamientos, esperando que, cansando su cuerpo, dejara de pensar en ese tipo de cosas cuando tenía que una misión importante en la cual concentrarse.

Las horas habían pasado, y Hinata noto como el cielo empezaba a cambiar de color, volviéndose bien anaranjado y no pudo evitar pensar en su antiguo amor o, como había descubierto, la persona que admiraba. Cada tanto pensaba en él, esperando de todo corazón de que estuviese bien y que su entrenamiento lo ayudara a volver realidad su más anhelado sueño que era volverse Hokage de la aldea. Le sonrió con melancolía al hermoso atardecer y colocándose su campera lila de nuevo, se dirigió a su casa esperando no encontrarse con su padre. Las cosas con él, iban de mal en peor y no quería tener ningún enfrentamiento con él, cuando tenia que guardar sus fuerzas para la misión.

Para su alegría no se lo cruzo, pero tampoco pudo verse con su primo o su hermana, le preocupaba que hubiese pasado algo ya que esa mañana había sido llamado Neji para hablar con su padre, pero lo que le tranquilizaba era de que Neji si cumplía con las expectativas del líder así que no creía que le fueran a hacer algo.

Espero a ver si durante la cena los podía encontrar, pero una de las sirvientas le aclaro que ambos estaban en una reunión con los ancianos del clan. Supo enseguida que su padre seguía molesto con ella por su debilidad y amistades así que no la incluyo en la reunión, no le importaba mucho aquello ya que no quería fingir tanto tiempo y portarse correctamente frente a gente que hablaba a sus espaldas y que en mas de una vez los encontró enojados de que volviera sana y salva de alguna misión. Con eso en mente, tomo algunas frutas de la cocina y aviso de que no comería para que no le prepararan nada. Se dirigió a su único refugio en todo ese lugar y se despojo de sus ropas que estaban sucias por el entrenamiento, se adentro en el baño que había en su cuarto y esperando que se llenara la bañera que tenía, miro su cuerpo encontrando algunas cicatrices y golpes que poco a poco iban desapareciendo. Cada golpe era un recordatorio de lo que hacía por su hermana o de la molestia de su padre con ella negó con la cabeza para no pensar en esas cosas y tirando algunas plantas medicinales a la bañera, se adentro al agua, esperando que esas cicatrices desaparecieran pronto de su blanquecino cuerpo.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se levanto bien temprano, saliendo de su casa rápidamente para así no ver a su primo o a su hermana ya que lo primero que harían seria disculparse con ella por no poder hacer nada para que participe de la reunión con los ancianos, pero ella no quería escucharlos disculparse por algo que, aunque dolía, no le importaba. La peliazul tenía en claro que, si alguien podía cambiar algo en ese clan, serian ellos, no ella que no tenia ni el valor de hablar sin tartamudear con su padre, menos con los ancianos.

Camino tranquilamente por las calles de la aldea, disfrutando del clima que hacía, viendo como los dueños de los locales empezaban a abrir sus puertas, paso por algunas panaderías para llenar sus pulmones con el agradable olor al pan recién horneado. Incluso, paso sin darse cuenta por una florería bastante particular, pero sin prestar mucha atención. Claro que ella era la única despistada, puesto que, a unos pasos nomas de aquel local, un torbellino rubio la alcanzó, colocándose frente a ella mientras la agarraba de los hombros.

\- HINAAAA! – Grito a todo pulmón la rubia, provocando que, si aún estaba algo dormida, se despertara del todo con el llamado.

\- I.. Ino.. San.. – Dijo con temor Hinata al verse de esa forma sujetada – ¿Su.. Sucedió algo? – Pregunto pensando que algo le pasaba a su amiga.

\- Así es Hina-chan! – Dijo animada Ino pero ya no a los gritos como antes – Es una emergencia..

\- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto preocupada Hinata de que algo malo pasara.

\- Necesito salir a comprar ropa con urgencia! – Dijo Ino mientras la soltaba y caminaba de un lado al otro, en frente a la peliazul.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo Hinata sin poder creer la emergencia, parpadeo varias veces para asegurarse de que todo fuera real.

\- Lo que oíste.. estaremos todo el día de compras porque necesito algo que ponerme.. – Empezó a explicar Ino como si se tratara de una misión de rango S – No puedo dejar que me vea con mi ropa de siempre.. Por todos los dioses! Eso es lo malo de que vivamos juntos.. es que en que cabeza cabe.. como dejo la Hokage que pasara.. él.. él ya podría vivir solo pero… tampoco quiero que se vaya.. y es que.. – Volteo a ver a su amiga que aún seguía ahí quieta – Vamos Hina! No hay tiempo que perder!

Y sin decir nada más, la rubia sujeto a su amiga y salió corriendo para ser una de las primeras clientas en todos los locales que había de ropa en la aldea. Tenia que conseguir si o si el atuendo perfecto y no contaba con muchos días, aun tenia que pensar en el maquillaje que combinara con la ropa, el peinado, los zapatos, lo que le diría, pensar que pasaría si se toman de las manos o si directamente pasaban a los besos, si por fin le pediría ser su novia, infinidad de cosas aún tenía que pensar.

Cuando las horas pasaron, Hinata ya se sentía aturdida de haber estado toda esa mañana de compras cuando no solía pasarlo así, ni siquiera se podía decir que tenia un gran deseo de salir y comprarse algo, por lo general era su hermana la que le regalaba ropa, para nada decente, con el fin de que cambiara un poco su guardarropa pero siempre prefirió las prendas sueltas para que no mostraran mucho de ella, sobre todo su cuerpo que como a todos, le empezaba a cambiar y con ello llegaron los complejos. Por suerte, la rubia también quería descansar así que entraron a una heladería para refrescarse y por fin pudieron hablar y no solo estar revisando montones de ropa.

\- Ino-san.. – La llamo Hinata ya que no había entendido nada desde que grito su nombre en la mañana – ¿Que sucede?

Ino soltó un sonoro suspiro y se dejo caer sobre la mesa ocultando su rostro ya que estaba avergonzada cuando ella se las daba de saberlas todas en cuestiones amorosas. Balbuceo algunas palabras pero al estar en esa posición, Hinata no entendió nada pero sabía que le estaba explicando algo.

\- Perdón.. pero no.. no entiendo.. – Dijo Hinata acariciando su brazo para darle ánimos.

\- Sai.. – Dijo Ino de repente, sin despegar su cabeza de la mesa pero ahora mirando a otro lado para que se le entendiera – Hoy.. llego de una misión bien temprano junto con la frentona.. pe.. pero.. él.. me pidió una ci.. ci..

\- ¿Cita? – Completo Hinata viendo que a su amiga le costaba decir la palabra.

Ino solo asintió con la cabeza ocultándose en sus brazos ya que como nunca se había sonrojado y se sentía muy avergonzada por estar así, no tenía nada en contra de las personas que se sonrojaban, pero eso no iba con su personalidad.

\- Eso es muy bueno Ino-san! – Animo Hinata a su amiga ya que aunque no formalizaran nada, esos dos ya parecían novios, y una cita, pedida por el pintor, era obvio que era una forma de formalizar lo que ya era evidente – Por eso era lo de la ropa.. Aunque estoy segura de que para Sai-san ya eres hermosa con lo que te pongas..

\- Eso ya lo se.. – Dijo Ino como si su hermosura fuera obvia – Pero aun así.. él.. ya vio todo mi guardarropa y esto.. esto es importante..

\- Eso es verdad.. – Dijo Hinata entendiendo a su amiga pero algo le parecía raro cuando ella era muy segura de sí misma – Etto.. Ino-san.. ¿estas.. nerviosa por esto?

Ino se sentó de golpe al escuchar aquello, con su rostro sonrojado ante tal verdadera acusación.

\- ¡¿Co.. Como.. Se.. Se te ocurre?! – Dijo Ino mirando a otro lado.

\- No puede ser.. – Dijo Hinata tapándose la boca – Lo está! – Dijo como su fuera una acusación.

\- Shhhhhh.. – La callo Ino tapándole la boca y mirando a todos lados para que nadie las hubiera escuchado – Si dices una palabra más me vengare.. Y sabes que sé con qué o con quién vengarme..

Hinata asintió con la cabeza ya que por la burla que le hizo supuso con que se vengaría y no quería pensar en eso en estos momentos. Cuando Ino vio que su amenaza surgió efecto, la soltó para recuperar su estado natural esperando no volverse a sonrojar.

\- Puede.. Quizás.. – Dijo Ino haciendo sonar los dedos en la mesa – Que.. si este.. un.. un poquitito.. pero poquitito.. nerviosa..

Hinata sonrió, pero sin malicia y sus ojos parecían brillar ya que de verdad estaba feliz por su amiga.

\- No deberías estarlo.. – Dijo Hinata llamando la atención de la rubia que dejo sus manos quietas – Se nota que Sai-san te quiere mucho.. quizás.. entendió que su relación ya.. ya parece de novios y que solo queda aclarar bien las cosas..

\- ¿Tu.. lo crees? – Pregunto Ino – ¿De verdad lo parecemos..?

\- Así es.. – Dijo Hinata perdiéndose un poco en los pensamientos – Siempre se preocupa por ti.. Es el primero en saludarte cuando vuelves de una misión.. pasan mucho tiempo juntos cuando no tienen misiones.. disfrutan de la compañía del otro..

\- Si lo dices así.. – Dijo Ino con una sonrisa pensando en las tiernas palabras de su amiga – Significaría que Sasuke-kun y tú.. también son novios sin aclararlo entre ustedes..

Si Hinata hubiese estado comiendo algo o tomando algo, seguro se ahogaba por el comentario tan despreocupado de su amiga, a la vez que un hermoso color rojo, ocupaba todo su rostro.

\- Y que conste.. No lo digo por venganza.. – Dijo Ino defendiéndose mientras apoyaba su mentón en su mano – De verdad lo pienso..

\- Yo.. no.. no creo que sea tan.. tan así.. – Dijo Hinata tratando de recuperar su color, a la vez que jugaba con sus dedos – Él.. No.. No me ve de esa forma..

\- Si.. Claro.. – Dijo Ino sonriendo, esperaba de todo corazón que su amiga se diera cuenta de como eran las cosas – Bien.. sigamos de compras entonces.. – Propuso para que ambas abandonaran la vergüenza que tenían – Tenemos toda la tarde para seguir visitando tiendas y..

\- Etto.. Ino-san.. – La interrumpió Hinata ya que tenía cosas que hacer – Yo.. Tengo cosas que hacer.. – Dijo nerviosa y vio como su amiga la miraba con la clara duda en su rostro así que suspirando le dijo la verdad – Que.. Quede en.. verme con.. Uchiha-san.. – Dijo por lo bajo.

Ahora fue el turno de Ino de sentir que si tenia algo en la boca, se habría ahogado por el comentario. Por lo general, esos dos entrenaban de día y por la forma en la que Hinata lo había dicho, no parecía ser que se verían por algo así, sino que algo más había detrás de eso.

\- Creo que puedo ir de compras mas tarde.. – Dijo Ino acomodándose de nuevo en la silla – ¿Dónde y por qué se verán? – Quiso saber inmediatamente.

\- Pu.. Pues.. nosotros.. Etto.. – Comenzó nerviosa Hinata ya que por lo visto seria el centro de atención – Nos.. reuniremos en su.. casa.. pero no es lo que piensa! – Dijo rápidamente cuando la vio abrir la boca – So.. Solo es por una misión..

\- ¿Saldrán de misión juntos? – Pregunto con una gran sonrisa Ino a lo que Hinata asintió con la cabeza – Kyyyyaaaaaa! – Grito animada por la noticia.

\- I.. Ino.. San.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, aunque quería hablar con ella de eso, por eso la había ido a buscar la noche anterior – Yo.. no se que hacer.. – Dijo entre nerviosa y angustiada.

Ino al verla como estaba ahora con la noticia, se sintió algo culpable de haber pegado aquel grito. Recupero la compostura para tratar de entender que pasaba por la cabeza de su amiga y entender porque estaba de esa forma, cuando debería estar feliz.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto ahora Ino al saber que algo pasaba por esa cabeza suya.

\- Tu.. Tu ya sabes lo que siento.. – Dijo despacio para no ser escuchada – Y.. y me pone nerviosa.. que.. que él se dé cuenta..

\- Créeme que si se diera cuenta ya lo sabrías.. – Dijo casi con burla Ino – Pero en vez de pensar en eso.. ¿por qué no lo ves como una oportunidad para intentar algo con él?

\- ¡¿Que?! – Grito Hinata llamando la atención de todos, haciendo que se escondiera en su asiento para no llamar más la atención – Yo.. no.. no creo que pudiera ha.. hacer algo así..

\- ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto Ino.

\- ¿Y.. si no esta interesado? – Pregunto ahora Hinata poniéndose más y más nerviosa.

\- Hasta hace unos años ni tu estabas interesada.. – Le recordó Ino y es que sabía cómo había confundido las cosas con un rubio molesto e hiperactivo – No lo digo de mala.. solo digo los hechos..

\- Te entiendo.. – Respondió Hinata sabiendo que su comentario no buscaba ofenderla, sino que realmente decía la verdad.

\- De todas formas.. diría que eres la chica que mas tiempo duro cerca de Sasuke-kun sin que tuviese la obligación de permanecer a su lado.. – Dijo Ino haciendo referencia a Sakura que no estaba segura de que si de elegir, Sasuke la elegiría.

\- ¿Tu.. lo crees..? – Pregunto Hinata con duda – Yo no se que pensar.. tu.. tuvimos momentos en.. los que.. parecíamos algo.. mas.. pero.. – Se apresuro a seguir – No.. no quiero hacerme falsas ilusiones..

\- No diría que son falsas.. de verdad creo que deberías intentar algo.. – Dijo Ino segura de lo que decía – Tampoco digo que te le abalances porque no va con tu estilo.. pero podrías intentar algo.. cocinas muy rico.. podrías cocinar durante la misión.. aunque solo sea un par de comidas..

\- Yo.. Etto.. creo que pueden ser mas.. – Dijo Hinata sabiendo que tenían fecha de salida, pero no de vuelta.

\- ¿Como es eso? – Pregunto confundida Ino – ¿Cuánto tiempo dura su misión?

\- No.. tenemos fecha de vuelta.. – Dijo Hinata mientras pensaba en que realmente podía pasar mucho tiempo con el pelinegro.

\- ¿Saldrán por tiempo indefinido? – Pregunto sorprendida Ino ya que no había misiones de ese estilo últimamente. Vio a su amiga asentir y decidido preguntar por la misión – ¿Qué clase de misión tienen?

\- Es.. confidencial.. – Dijo Hinata ya que no quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decir la verdad.

\- Wow.. – Dijo Ino estirándose para atrás con la silla – No puedo creerlo.. pero.. eso es mejor.. podrás pasar quien sabe cuánto tiempo con él..

\- E.. Eso me preocupa.. – Dijo Hinata suspirando – Si se llega a dar cuenta de lo que.. siento.. yo.. no quiero hacer incomoda la misión..

\- Mira Hina.. – La llamo Ino mientras tomaba sus manos, la podía ver angustiada por la situación pero así como era un desastre para su propia relación, era una experta en otras y sabia que si la peliazul hacia algún avance, el Uchiha se lo agradecería – No digo que te fuerces a hacer algo que no va contigo.. pero inténtalo.. trata de acercarte a él.. estoy segura de que no será en vano..

Hinata presiono las manos de su amiga, esperando que de ese modo el valor de ella y su confianza, se transmitieran de alguna forma ya que de verdad la necesitaba. Quería ser un poco mas como ella para poder enfrentar al pelinegro, pero no estaba segura de como lograrlo. Quizás, el estar varios días los dos solos si sirviera de algo, pero lo que no sabia era si mejor esperaba a terminar la misión o se arriesgaba antes.

Decidieron quedarse un rato mas platicando en aquel lugar puesto que Ino creía que era mas importante darle valor a su amiga para que fuera feliz con el pelinegro que solo mostraba interés por ella, pero esta parecía no notarlo. Sabia que los dos eran unos tontos por no intentarlo y por eso los ayudaría, si no podía hablar con el Uchiha, porque no eran tan cercanos como para hablar de esos temas, lo haría con Hinata para que por fin pudieran avanzar los dos.

El otro lado de la aldea, una pelirosa que también había cambiado con el paso del tiempo, se acomodaba animadamente la ropa y su peinado, quería estar hermosa ya que había salido de misión sin el pelinegro porque tenia que hacer cosas con la Hokage y se había visto obligada de dejarlo en la aldea. Deseaba verlo y fue por eso que cuando llego a la aldea, luego de entregar los informes, se dirigió a su casa a tomar un relajante baño y se arreglo como si fuera una cita, tenia la esperanza de que, por no haberla visto, pensara que ahora estaba más linda, aunque solo hubiese pasado un día.

Cuando estaba cerca de su departamento, se miro por ultima vez en uno de los reflejos de las ventanas del camino, sintió que estaba hermosa así que sin más fue hasta su puerta y llamo mientras sonreía para que la viera más hermosa aún.

\- Ah.. eras tu.. – Dijo fríamente el pelinegro.

Sakura sintió que el corazón le dolía por la forma en la que dijo aquello, pero trato de que su rostro no lo demostrara.

\- Ho.. Hola Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la ojijade esperando que el humor del Uchiha cambiara – Hoy volví de una misión junto a Sai y.. ¿qué haces? – Pregunto al ver como el pelinegro la dejaba en la puerta y se iba a acomodar unas cosas.

Sasuke le había dejado abierta la puerta para que pasara ya que tampoco tenia mucho tiempo que perder, tenia que acomodar las cosas para el día siguiente y sobre todo pensar en que podía pasar en el tiempo que estuviesen los dos solos con Hinata. Aun no se había hecho a la idea de hacer algún avance, pero presentía que aquella misión le seria de mucha ayuda, además de que tenia que pensar bien en lo que haría con su hermano en caso de que no lo quisiera escuchar.

\- Eso.. ¿es un bolso para salir de misión..? – Pregunto Sakura entrando a la casa del pelinegro, mientras cerraba la puerta.

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke sin mas mientras buscaba algunas de sus armas, pero en particular buscaba su katana.

\- Oh.. – Dijo Sakura acercándose a su bolso y viendo que era mucho para ser una misión de un día – Bueno.. Con Sai acabamos de llegar pero no va a haber problema con salir de nuevo.. – Dijo convencida de que ellos también irían – Yo le avisare a Sai para que esté listo y..

\- Él no ira.. – La corto Sasuke rápidamente mientras iba a la cocina por algo de agua – Es mas..

Los ojos de Sakura se iluminaron ante aquella información ya que eso significaba que iría de misión solo con Sasuke y nunca tenían la oportunidad de salir así, así que era su momento para aprovechar y lograr conquistarlo de alguna manera, para que olvidara a la peliazul y se fijara en ella que siempre estuvo a su lado.

\- Bueno.. – Comenzó a decir con una sonrisa Sakura – Supongo que seremos los dos.. no hay problema.. será como tiene que ser el verdadero equipo siete..

\- Te recuerdo que Sai también es parte del equipo y que Naruto no esta.. – Le dijo molesto Sasuke ya que otra vez Sakura sacaba sus conclusiones sin dejarlo terminar – Además.. nunca dije que tu irías conmigo..

La sonrisa de Sakura se borro inmediatamente no solo por sus palabras sino por la forma en la que se lo dijo.

\- Yo.. pensé.. – Comenzó a decir Sakura tratando de sonreír pero le era difícil – Lo siento.. no sabía que irías solo de misión..

\- Tampoco dije eso.. – Le informo Sasuke.

Sakura se sorprendió de saber que se iría a una larga misión sin ella o sin el equipo pero que iría acompañado, tenia la duda a flor de piel y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle, el timbre sonó. Sin importarle que no fuera su casa, se adelantó a atender, aunque algo le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que vería detrás de esa puerta.

\- Tu.. – Fue todo lo que dijo la pelirosa al ver quien era la recién llegada, decir que lo dijo con una sonrisa era una mentira, se notaba en cada uno de sus poros lo molesta que estaba por verla ahí.

\- Yo.. lo.. lo siento.. – Dijo la recién llegada al ver como la miraba la pelirosa – So.. Solo vine a hablar con Uchiha-san por..

\- Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke abriendo del todo la puerta para que la peliazul pasara, esta solo bajo la mirada y entro a su casa. Sakura se había quedado de piedra al ver como él la invitaba pero estaba molesto con ella así que solo le hablo de manera fría cuando la peliazul no estaba ya cerca como para escucharlos – No vuelvas a tomarte la libertad de hacer lo que quieras en mi casa..

Sin más, el pelinegro cerró la puerta algo fuerte y se alejo del lugar para ir con la peliazul, dejando a Sakura aun quieta y dura en el lugar. Sakura se mordió el labio al sentir con cuanta molestia le decía aquello y como había tratado a la recién llegada, cuando a ella la ignoro completamente, sin darse cuenta, una lagrima empezó a caer de sus ojos, pero la aporto rápidamente para ir con los otros ya que no quería dejarla sola con Sasuke.

Al llegar a la sala, solo la vio sentada en uno de los sillones del Uchiha y al mencionado traerle un vaso de agua cuando a ella no le había ofrecido absolutamente nada. Un nudo doloroso se le estaba formando en la garganta y quería destruir todo a su paso, pero tenía que guardar la compostura.

\- Y.. ¿tú que haces aquí Hina? – Pregunto con toda la falsedad del mundo como si fueran las mejores amigas.

\- Yo.. Etto.. venia para aquí cuando.. Shizune-san me encontró y.. me dijo que Hokage-sama mandaba unas cosas para Uchiha-san.. – Dijo Hinata algo nerviosa.

\- Que raro.. Tsunade-sama me lo hubiese dado a mi.. – Dijo Sakura algo molesta por la escusa que estaba dando la chica – Digo.. Soy la compañera de Sasuke-kun.. además de que la vi en la mañana y no dijo nada al respecto..

\- Etto.. – Hinata no sabia que decir, no estaba mintiendo, de verdad se la había cruzado a la asistente de la Hokage cuando venia a hablar de la misión con Sasuke.

\- Seguro lo hizo porque ella me acompañara en la misión.. – Dijo sin mas Sasuke tratando de cortar las falsas acusaciones de la pelirosa.

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito molesta Sakura, ya ni le importaba si alguien mas los escuchaba o qué, pero no podía creer que Hinata seria la compañera del pelinegro quien sabe por cuánto tiempo.

\- Tks.. – Gruño Sasuke, esperando que su compañera no hiciera una escena, le había dicho que lo dejaría en paz, pero empezaba a dudar de su palabra.

\- Qui.. Quizás.. es mejor que me.. vaya.. – Dijo Hinata parándose y dejando lo que le mando la Hokage para el pelinegro.

\- Tu te quedas.. – Ordeno Sasuke haciéndola sentar de nuevo en su lugar – Sakura se va..

\- Pe.. Pero Sasuke-kun.. – Trato de que el pelinegro entrara en razón.

\- Es una misión confidencial.. nadie puede escuchar nada de ella.. – Dijo Sasuke tomándola del brazo para sacarla de su casa – Vete..

Y antes de poder decirle algo, la pelirosa ya estaba fuera de aquella casa, dejando a esos dos solos, hablando de una misión que compartirían los dos solos y por un tiempo que parecía indefinido. Contuvo las ganas de gritar y corrió de aquel lugar, dejando que varias lagrimas cayeran por su rostro hasta que no pudo mas y se dejo caer de rodillas. Apretó los puños con mucha fuerza y pegando un fuerte grito, golpeo el suelo, generando un inmenso cráter en el lugar. Su llanto parecía cada vez mas fuerte pero antes de poder dar otro golpe, unas vocecitas la hicieron volver a la realidad.

\- ¿Esta bien? – Pregunto un pequeño que estaba con otros dos amigos, entre ellos, una niña que se escondía detrás de los dos como si tuviera miedo.

\- Señorita.. ¿está bien? – Pregunto el otro niño, pero ella no se movía.

\- N.. No.. Llo.. Llore.. – Dijo la pequeña acercándose a ella con un pañuelo en las manos.

Tomo el pañuelo y aunque no quería, lo apretó con fuerza y casi con odio ya que el tartamudeo de esa pequeña se parecía al de la peliazul que le estaba robando todo. Los volvió a ver y noto que todos llevaban mochilas y que seguramente estarían volviendo de la academia.

\- ¿Me.. Prestarían una hoja y una lapicera..? – Pidió Sakura a los tres pequeños que se miraron entre ellos sin entender el pedido.

La noche había caído sobre todos los aldeanos de la aldea de la hoja y Hinata recién volvía a su casa. Había estado toda la tarde con el Uchiha, ultimando los detalles de la misión que tendrían, que camino tomarían y lo que había de tener en cuenta al momento en que se encontraran con Itachi. Al principio se había sentido incomoda de como se había ido Sakura, pero el pelinegro no había tocado el tema en ningún momento.

Llego a su casa y casi todo se encontraba a oscuras, le sorprendió aquello y antes de poder preguntar donde se encontraban todos, una sirvienta se acerco a ella casi asustándola.

\- Yuno-san.. – Dijo Hinata llevando sus manos al pecho por el susto – Casi me matas de un infarto.. – Dijo sonriendo ahora.

\- Lo siento Hinata-sama.. – Dijo la sirvienta pero por el tono de voz se podía ver que no solo lo decía por el susto que le provoco – Su.. Padre la espera en el dojo..

Hinata se sorprendió de que la esperara ahí, aunque se podía imaginar que otra vez la quería humillar en un enfrentamiento contra él. Agradeció que le informara y para no hacer esperar a su padre, se dirigió al lugar, esperaba que el enfrentamiento no durara demasiado para así poder descansar ya que saldría temprano al otro día. Al llegar al dojo de la familia, el pecho le dolió, teniendo la sensación de que algo malo estaba sucediendo, pero antes de informar su presencia, la voz de su padre le indico que pasara.

Al entrar se sorprendió de ver a su hermanita y a su primo sentados atrás de su padre. Este estaba de pie, con su rostro siempre serio, pero ahora se lo podía ver verdaderamente molesto, no podía ver sus manos ya que las ocultaba dentro de su ropa, pero juraría de que tenia los puños cerrados por la forma en que fruncía su ceño.

\- ¿Me.. Llamo padre? – Pregunto Hinata tragando saliva con dificultad.

Antes de responderle, sintió como su padre lanzaba un golpe que iba directo a su rostro que logro esquivar, pero aun así, este reacciono rápido golpeándole en el estómago haciendo que todo el aire que había en sus pulmones, abandonara su cuerpo de repente. Tosió tratando de recuperarse, pero un nuevo golpe en la espalda la dejo tirada en el suelo. Con dificultad levanto la vista, viendo como los ojos de su hermanita temblaban de impotencia y como su primo estaba por levantarse a ayudarla.

\- N.. No.. – Dijo despacio solo para que ellos la escucharan, aunque suponía que su padre también lo hizo.

-Piensas escapar de la aldea.. – Dijo sin más el líder del clan – No solo nos pones en vergüenza sino que ahora quieres hacer que haya un Hyuga traidor en la aldea..

\- Yo.. – Dijo Hinata sorprendida de la acusación mientras se ponía de pie – N.. No.. soy ninguna traidora.. No pienso.. a.. abandonar la aldea.. – Dijo agarrándose el estómago por el golpe.

El líder del clan le arrojo una hoja donde le avisaban que ella se estaba por ir sin permiso de la Hokage y que no volvería, que el Uchiha la había convencido de ser una traidora junto a él.

\- Esto.. – Dijo Hinata, sin poder creer lo que leía.

\- Eres lo peor que pudo sucederle a este clan.. – Dijo Hiashi volviendo a golpear a su hija – Débil.. eso es lo que eres.. por eso te dejaste convencer por alguien maldito..

\- Él no está maldito.. – Dijo Hinata volviéndose a levantar para enfrentar a su padre.

\- Deja de defenderlo! – Grito molesto mientras un nuevo golpe se hacia llegar al cuerpo de la peliazul, haciendo que su cuerpo rodara lejos de él.

Hinata sintió un inmenso dolor, pero nada se comparaba con las palabras de su padre. Tirada en el piso vio a su primo como ya no le importaba nada y estaba por interferir así que negó con la cabeza como pudo. Se puso de pie de nuevo y vio a su hermanita como sus ojos se le humedecían.

\- Nuestro deber es matarte si piensas ser una traidora.. – Dijo el líder del clan – Es por eso que no dejare que ensucies a este clan..

\- So.. Solo saldré de misión.. – Dijo Hinata a duras penas cuando su padre se acerco a golpearle el pecho con su Byakugan activado, pero al escucharla se detuvo a centímetros de cerrar su flujo de chacra – Es.. Una misión de la Hokage.. Es.. de rango S.. No.. – Tosió un poco de sangre por los golpes antes recibidos pero volvió a hablarle – No se nos permite decir nada sobre ella.. es una misión.. importante..

El líder del clan bajo los brazos y con voz seria le hablo.

\- El Uchiha.. – Quiso preguntar, pero como nunca su hija lo interrumpió.

\- Él.. también ira.. – Dijo Hinata bastante débil – Si.. No es molestia.. prefiero descansar.. ya.. ya que saldré temprano..

Sin importarle nada más, salió de aquel lugar, sabia que era irrespetuoso de su parte, pero luego de ver que él estaba dispuesto a matarla por lo que decía una carta, sin siquiera consultarle si eso era verdad, no le preocupaba lo que le pudiese hacer. Camino con dificultad por aquellos pasillos para llegar a su cuarto, pero las fuerzas se le fueron y solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto contra el piso. Este, nunca llego y solo se vio sujeta por unos brazos que reconocería siempre.

\- Deje que la ayude Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji sujetando a su prima para llevarla a su cuarto.

\- Te ayudaremos Nee-chan.. – Dijo Hanabi sujetándola del otro lado.

La peliazul solo les sonrió en agradecimiento y se dejo llevar por ellos dos. Los tres llegaron al cuarto de la Hyuga y la sentaron en la cama, Neji se dirigió a su cuarto de baño y lleno la bañera para que su prima pudiera relajarse y curar sus heridas, mientras, la menor de los tres, le recogía el cabello y con cuidado le sacaba su ropa que sobraba, sin dejarla desnuda porque aún seguía su primo con ellas.

\- Neji.. – Lo lamo la menor cuando este salió del baño y vio a su prima, con su remera de redecilla ninja y el cabello recogido – Yo me encargo de ella.. tu ve.. padre podría molestarse de nuevo..

\- Bien.. – Dijo Neji pero se acercó a su prima que aun sostenía su estómago con la mano, aquello le dolió y solo pudo besarle su frente – Descanse Hinata-sama..

Hinata solo le sonrió y vio a su primo salir de su cuarto. Volvió a ver a la pequeña que la ayudaba a levantarse de la cama y la dirigía a baño donde seguramente tenia todo listo para relajarse y curarse. Con mucho cuidado, su hermana la desvistió y la metió en la bañera, realmente estaba adolorida que ni tiempo de avergonzarse tenía. Sintió como el agua comenzaba a calmar su dolor y antes de poder decir algo, su hermana estaba pasándole unas plantas medicinales por los lugares donde recibió los golpes.

\- Yo.. no podría soportar ese tipo de golpes.. – Dijo con angustia la menor.

\- Y.. Y nunca tendrás que.. sentirlos.. – Dijo Hinata sintiendo amortiguarse las zonas golpeadas.

\- Solo esquivaste el golpe que iba a tu rostro.. – Dijo la menor algo molesta de como la cuidaba incluso para decirle esas cosas.

\- Ma.. Mañana.. – Dijo con algo de dolor por que ahora su hermana tallaba las hojas con algo de molestia – Tengo una misión con Uchiha-san.. y.. y no quiero que piense que no puedo cumplirla.. solo..

\- Solo porque nuestro padre casi te mata.. – Dijo tirando con molestia esas plantas usadas y buscando otras – ¿Por qué lo haces? – Pregunto la castaña.

\- No entiendo.. – Dijo Hinata ya que de verdad no entendía a su hermanita.

\- No te defiendes.. no peleas.. ni siquiera quieres vencerme sabiendo que hace tiempo eres mejor que yo.. – Dijo apretando las plantas y cerrando los ojos sin darse cuenta que lloraba – Dejas que te golpee.. no solo él.. sino que también me dejas a mi hacerlo..

Hinata vio a su hermanita llorando y la abrazo sin importarle que la mojaba en el proceso, la castaña respondió el abrazo, aferrándose a la espalda desnuda de su hermana y lloro en silencio todo el dolor que tenía. Hinata solo le levanto el rostro y le sonrió como siempre lo hacia y antes de que le dijera algo, las dos ya se encontraban disfrutando de un baño entre hermanas. La peliazul le lavo el cabello a la menor en agradecimientos por sus cuidados y cuando ambas estaban listas, salieron de la bañera. Hinata le presto algo de su ropa ya que la menor no quería dejarla dormir sola así que improvisaron su pijama, mientras que ella usaba lo de siempre para dormir.

Ambas se recostaron en aquella cama y dejaron que sus cansancios sean guiados por Morfeo para dejarlas dormir. Al cabo de unas pocas horas, Hinata se despertó por el dolor que sentía de los golpes y sin alertar a su hermanita se levanto de la cama. Concentro un poco de chacra en sus palmas y comenzó a sanar sus heridas ya que sabia como hacerlo, para así no ser una molestia en la misión. Recordó que, por todo el encuentro con Ino, Sasuke y su padre, no había tenido tiempo de preparar todo así que aprovecho que ya se sentía mejor y acomodo lo que le faltaba para salir. Su bolso quedo listo y en condiciones y cuando estuvo segura de que no olvidaba nada, volvió a la cama donde su hermana se abrazo a ella como si fuera un inmenso peluche.

Había sido una noche bastante larga, pero Hinata había logrado dormir lo suficiente como para recuperarse de los golpes que su padre le había infringido. Dejo durmiendo a su hermana en su cuarto ya que se veía muy tierna durmiendo ahí y sabía que alguien después acomodaría la cama por ella. Beso su frente y cuando ya se encontró vestida con su ropa que siempre usaba para las misiones, salió a la cocina a preparar algo para el camino.

Cuando ya tenía todo listo, salió de la mansión, sintiendo que los ojos de su padre estaban sobre ella, pero no le importaba. Tenía una misión importante entre manos y ya hace tiempo había decidido que no seria una traidora para poder cuidar a su hermana y para poder permanecer alado de los que realmente quería.

Llego a la entrada de la aldea, que ahora se volvía su salida, y espero al pelinegro que aún no había llegado, pero no es que estuviese retrasado o algo, solo ella de lo ansiosa por salir de su casa, se había adelantado.

El pelinegro también se había levantado temprano para salir lo antes posible a aquella misión donde tendría que hablar con su hermano de alguna forma y esperar que le creyera absolutamente todo.

Llego hasta la entrada de la aldea donde esperaría a la peliazul, pero esta le había ganado ya que parecía que llevaba un rato esperándolo. Aun recordaba que la única vez que habían salido de misión, también había llegado antes, con la diferencia de que Naruto estaba con ella quien sabe por qué.

\- Llegas temprano Hyuga.. – Dijo a modo de saludo el pelinegro.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Hinata por haber llegado antes – Supongo que estaba algo ansiosa..

Sasuke escucho aquello y espero que esas ansias no fueran por ver a su hermano, sino iban a tener que hablar seriamente con el mayor de los Uchihas porque no iba a permitir que la peliazul se fijara en él, cuando entre ellos tenían todo un futuro por delante.

\- Andando.. – Dijo algo molesto y emprendió el camino hasta donde se quedarían esperando la llegada del Uchiha mayor.

Hinata no dijo nada, pero le sorprendió que el pelinegro se molestara, no entendía si había sido algo de lo que dijo o por haber llegado temprano a la misión. Solo se limito a seguirle el paso para que no se molestara mas y cada tanto se perdía viendo lo mucho que había cambiado en ese tiempo. Si bien recordaba que cuando apenas hablaron, él era bastante apuesto, no podía negar que ahora estaba casi irresistible. Su espalda se había agrandado por el paso del tiempo y por los rigurosos entrenamientos que siempre tenía, sus brazos también eran más grandes y tontamente se imagino lo lindo que seria sentirlos alrededor de su cuerpo. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para borrar esas ideas y quería culpar a su amiga por meterle esas cosas cuando no estaba bien pensar de ese modo.

\- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Sasuke viendo como a la peliazul le pasaba algo para sacudir la cabeza de ese modo.

\- Na.. Nada.. – Dijo rápidamente Hinata a la vez que se sonrojaba por haber sido descubierta pensando cosas indebidas.

Sasuke la mira curioso ya que no entendía que pasa, la notaba algo nerviosa y no entendía que podía ser, cuando ya sabían que saldrían a esta misión. Pensar que podía ser por su hermano, hizo que se volviera a molestar y acelerara el paso sin importarle nada, la conocía bien y sabía que podría mantener el ritmo así que no le importaba nada más.

Llevaban un buen rato corriendo y una buena distancia recorrida así que Sasuke decidido que era momento de un descanso. Encontraron un pequeño arrollo que, aunque no tenían peces para pescar, igual podían tomar agua y seguir camino hasta algún pueblo donde pudieran comer sin problema, de todas formas, sabía que estaban cerca de su destino. Hinata fue la primera en ver su bolso y recordó que había preparado la comida para ambos. Estuvo por ofrecerle, pero a su cabeza llego el recuerdo de la rubia diciéndole que de esa forma podía lograr avanzar algo con él y eso la puso nerviosa.

\- Descansaremos aquí un rato y luego buscaremos.. – Explico el Uchiha, pero se vio interrumpido por la peliazul.

\- Bi.. Bien.. yo.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata – Yo.. iré por algo de agua..

Y sin esperar la respuesta del pelinegro se alejo lo mas que pudo de él para ir hasta el arrollo esperando que sus nervios se le pasaran. No podía dejar de pensar en que ahora estaban solos y que cualquier cosa que hiciera podía delatarla, haciendo que la misión se volviera incomoda para él, no quería que la viera como a una de sus tantas fans y que la tratara casi con desprecio como lo hacía. Decidido despejar sus ideas y conseguir el agua antes de que los nervios hicieran que se desmayara.

\- Hyuga.. – La llamo Sasuke sorprendido del cambio de la peliazul ya que parecía incluso estarlo evitando.

Hinata escucho que la llamaba y rápidamente se puso de pie para salir de ahí y que no se diera cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba.

\- Yo.. olvide que traje algo de comida.. – Dijo Hinata pasando a su lado sin mirarlo ya que su rostro seguramente estaría sonrojado – I.. Iré a preparar todo..

Sasuke la vio pasar a su lado y entendió que definitivamente lo estaba evitando cuando se suponía que eso no debía pasar, se suponía que por fin podrían estar los dos solos, sin que ningún primo molesto apareciera, sin que sus amigos llegaran para llevársela, sin que una rubia lo molestara, sin que sus compañeros de equipo lo fastidiaran, pero ella parecía querer estar lejos de él. No quería que eso pasara así que decidido cortar con toda esa absurda situación, la vio agachada buscando lo que seria la comida y con voz seria le hablo.

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? – Pregunto Sasuke parándose atrás de ella.

\- Yo.. – Dijo Hinata parándose de golpe – No.. No lo evito.. – Dijo dando un paso para atrás.

\- Mientes.. – Dijo Sasuke igualando el paso que ella dio.

\- N.. No lo.. Lo hago.. – Dijo Hinata volviendo a dar un paso para atrás.

\- No sabes mentir Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a igualar la distancia y siguieron así hasta que la espalda de la peliazul choco con un árbol, llevo sus manos a cada lado de su rostro para que supiera que no tenia a donde huir – Nunca fuiste buena para mentir..

\- U.. Uchi.. ha.. San.. – Tartamudeo Hinata al verlo tan cerca – E.. Esta muy cerca.. – Dijo a duras penas.

\- Me alejare cuando respondas.. – Sentencio Sasuke, aunque si fuera por él no se alejaría de ella y menos en la posición en la que estaban, se acerco mas a ella esperando que le dijera la verdad de lo que sucedía pero empezaba a perder el control, quería besarla, ya no eran niños y ganas de probar los labios que solo tuvo el privilegio de probar una vez, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hinata abrió los labios sin saber si quería responderle o quería unir los suyos con los del pelinegro, pero antes de decir algo, un fuerte trueno se sintió y la lluvia llego a ellos. Era entendible que el clima cambiara tan de repente, estaba cerca de la aldea escondida de la lluvia y los cambios ahí eran bastantes bruscos, podía hacer un sol radiante para luego verse bajo una fuerte tormenta. Claro, eso era a los alrededores, porque lo que era dentro de la propia aldea, siempre estaba lloviendo.

\- Tks.. estamos cerca de Amegakure.. – Dijo Sasuke dándole la preciada libertad a la peliazul.

\- ¿Iremos hasta ahí? – Pregunto centrando su atención en lo que de verdad importaba.

\- Sería un suicidio ir ahí siendo de Konoha.. – Dijo Sasuke recogiendo la cosas de ambos – Hay un pueblo muy cerca de la entrada.. nos quedaremos ahí..

\- Eso significa que haremos guardias para esperar a ver a Itachi-san ¿verdad? – Pregunto Hinata entendiendo la idea del pelinegro.

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke entregándole su bolso – Tendremos que seguir.. la lluvia borrara nuestro rastro así que no hay que preocuparnos por enemigos..

\- Bien.. – Dijo Hinata lista para salir – Sera mejor ir yendo..

\- Andando.. – Termino la conversación Sasuke viendo que ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí.

Ambos se alejaron de aquel arrollo para ir rumbo al pueblo que había dicho el pelinegro y para evitar mojarse más, aunque eso ya era completamente imposible. Para la suerte de ambos, el lugar no se encontraba muy lejos de donde estaban así que, al cabo de unas horas, llegaron empapados hasta una pequeña posada que era la única con habitaciones libres, ya que no habían sido los únicos viajantes a los que atrapo la lluvia.

\- Bienvenidos.. – Dijo una ancianita que trabajaba como recepcionista en aquel lugar – ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? – Pregunto alegremente.

\- Buenas.. – Contesto Hinata cuando vio el malestar del pelinegro por la pregunta algo obvia al estar ahí pero ella entendía que solo estaba cumpliendo con su trabajo así que decidido responder ella – E.. Estábamos de viaje y.. y justo nos agarro la lluvia.. – Explico con la misma amabilidad con la que hablo la anciana – Es por eso que.. nos preguntábamos si tenia dos cuartos para alquilarnos..

\- Oh.. pequeñita.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la anciana – Solo me queda una habitación para hospedar.. se ve que el clima pesco a mas de uno y no nos quedan más lugares..

\- ¿U.. uno solo? – Repitió con temor Hinata.

\- Lo tomaremos.. – Dijo Sasuke sin nada de respeto y dejo el dinero sobre la mesada de la recepción.

\- Pe.. pero.. – Trato de hablar Hinata, pero el pelinegro no la dejo.

\- Nos avisa cuando un cuarto se desocupe.. – Pidió el Uchiha mientras tomaba la llave de la habitación, aunque claro si le avisaban él no cambiaría de cuarto.

Ambos caminaron por los pasillos, con una peliazul nerviosa por lo que había sucedido recién y porque todos sus esfuerzos de que no la notara nerviosa, se verían truncados al saber que compartirían cuarto. De solo pensar en aquello su rostro empezaba a cambiar a un rojo feroz.

\- Que adorable pareja.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la ancianita mientras los veía a ambos alejarse hasta su cuarto – Lo que es el amor joven..

Cuando llegaron al cuarto, Hinata no quería entras por los nervios, pero el pelinegro la obligo ya que sino se enfermaría. Si bien las cosas no estaban saliendo como esperaba, no podía negar que era una buena oportunidad la de compartir aquel cuarto hasta que le dieran otro, otro que no aceptaría y mientras podía disfrutar de tenerla cerca como la vez que descansaron en aquel refugio con la tormenta de arena, pero claro que ahora podían descansar más cómodamente.

\- Sera mejor que tomes un baño caliente.. – Dijo de repente Sasuke – No podemos permitir enfermarnos en esta misión.. – Sabia que si lo decía de ese modo sonaba mejor lo que proponía.

\- Cla.. claro.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata mientras entraba al baño con su bolso para cambiarse.

Sasuke cuando escucho el ruido del agua, por fin pudo relajarse un segundo, pero la idea de que una simple puerta lo separara de una situación bastante particular, lo ponía un poco tenso y es que no podía negar que en ese tiempo el cuerpo de la peliazul ya empezaba a mostrar lo que ya había visto y es que por mas que ella tratara de ocultarlo con ese inmenso abrigo, él conocía la verdad por los entrenamientos que habían tenido juntos. Decidido cambiarse ya que tampoco podía enfermarse, y no tenia caso pensar en cosas como esas, no por ahora por lo menos.

Luego de un rato tanto Hinata como Sasuke ya se encontraban con ropa seca para evitar pescar algún virus.

\- Sera mejor.. ir a comer algo.. – Propuso Hinata ya que el lugar contaba con un comedor y podían aprovecharlo.

\- Comeremos aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke ignorando su propuesta – Tu cocinaste algo así que podemos comer aquí..

\- ¿Seguro? – Pregunto sorprendida de que él recordara aquello, pero el pelinegro no le respondió y simplemente acerco una mesa de noche entre media de las dos camas de la habitación para que pudieran comer – Esta bien.. – Dijo viendo que no iba a cambiar de idea.

Ambos comieron en silencio y a pesar del extraño sentimiento que tenían, eso no les impidió disfrutar de la comida y de la compañía del otro, aunque ese era el principal motivo que los hacía sentir extraños.

\- Mañana.. – Comenzó a hablar Sasuke cortando aquel silencio – Esperaremos a ver si sale o si llega a Amegakure..

\- ¿Como sabe que ahí estará o que volverá a ese lugar? – Pregunto Hinata sin decir nombres por si las paredes escuchaban.

\- Pertenece a una organización que se esconde ahí en ese lugar.. – Dijo Sasuke conociendo lo que en ese momento hacia su hermano – Por eso sé que estará ahí o volverá..

\- ¿Esa.. esa organización es Akatsuki? – Dijo aquel nombre bien despacio para no llamar la atención de nadie y que solo el pelinegro la escuchara.

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que ya varios conocían sobre aquella organización – Conseguiremos algo de comida para hacer las guardias y volveremos a la noche a dormir aquí..

\- ¿Y qué haremos si sale de noche mientras no hacemos guardia? – Pregunto Hinata con duda.

\- Ese lugar parece siempre de noche y no tienen que preocuparse por sus huellas.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más – Por eso creo que no esperara a que sea de noche.. simplemente aparecerá y nosotros lo veremos..

Hinata entendió lo que le quería decir y le pareció que no habría problemas con encontrarlo. Aun no sabía cómo le harían para que no los atacara, pero confiaba en el Itachi que conoció de chica y sabía que no podía hacerle daño a ninguno de los dos, que no los mataría ni los torturaría, quizás costaría hacer que los escuche, pero confiaba en que lo lograrían.

Los primeros días parecían cosa perdida, no había pasado ni una semana y solo contaban con una pequeña rutina, se despertaban bien temprano, se cambiaban con sus ropas ninjas, comían algo y guardaban comida para todo el día y salían de la posada para esperar que el pelinegro de larga cabellera, apareciera. Con la lluvia que se volvía constante e imprevista, se vieron en la obligación de verse unas capas distintas a la que tenían de la aldea, ya que necesitaban que fueran impermeables para que no se enfermaran. Parecía una misión casi imposible, no veían llegar a nadie extraño o con capa negra y nubes rojas como sabían que aparecería, era como si ese grupo no volviera muy seguido por el lugar o saliera muy seguido.

Luego de las dos primeras semanas, el clima les empezó a pasar factura ya que el frio era peor si se mantenían todo el día bajo la lluvia y el primero en querer enfermarse fue el pelinegro que no quería saber nada de eso. Lo único bueno que podía sacar de eso era que de una forma u otra, su pequeño resfrió había logrado que ambos volvieran a comportarse como solían hacerlo, dejando de lado el nerviosismo de lo que implicaba convivir los dos juntos.

\- Uchiha-san.. – Lo llamo casi regañando Hinata – No debe levantarse aun..

\- No tengo tiempo para esto.. – Dijo tosiendo apenas, no estaba tan grave como para permanecer en cama, pero la peliazul se tomaba muy enserio su trabajo como ninja médico.

\- Por favor.. – Pidió Hinata – Ya no saldremos y usted tiene que descansar.. sino mañana no podrá salir..

El Uchiha se sentía como un niño pequeño al que lo regañan y por eso decidido molestarla un poco para que lo dejara tranquilo, aunque quizás era la pequeña fiebre, la que hablaba por él.

\- Volveré a la cama solo si me acompañas.. – Demando como un niño caprichoso.

Hinata se sorprendió por el pedido del pelinegro y el rojo de su rostro, fue prueba concreta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse por aquello. Sasuke al ver que la Hyuga se quedaba callada, se acerco a ella para molestarla más, pero empezó a sentir que no era burla lo que salía de sus labios sino lo que deseaba, y es que tenerla durmiendo a menos de un metro de él, era algo difícil de soportar.

\- Eres la médico de la misión ¿no? – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a su oído – Deberías cuidarme mejor..

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hinata no lo soporto mas y cayo presa del evidente desmayo. Sasuke solo sonrió con burla de encontrarla así con solo acercarse a su rostro. La acomodo en su cama y estuvo a punto de dirigirse a la suya cuando sintió el deseo de cumplir con lo que había pedido, si ella no iba a su cama, él iría a la suya y acomodándose, dejo que Morfeo lo abrazara para poder recuperarse y salir a la mañana siguiente como siempre, abrazo casi con necesidad el cuerpo desmayado de la peliazul y pudo relajarse por fin.

La peliazul comenzó a despertar y no entendía que había pasado o en qué momento había caído dormida, trato de levantarse y solo se encontró prisionera del Uchiha que no parecía tener intenciones de soltarla. Trato de moverse un poco cuando sintió todo el rostro caliente seguramente por el sonrojo furioso que tenia de encontrarse en una situación así, pero con cada movimiento el Uchiha la aprisionaba más.

\- Por todos los Dioses.. – Dijo despacio Hinata sintiendo que volvía a desmayarse – ¿Q.. Que haría Ino-san en una situación así..? – Se pregunto.

Las cosas que haría su alocada amiga no la ayudaban a tranquilizarse, negó con la cabeza para sacar las ideas que llegaban a su mente y es que no podía pensar en cosas así.

\- Duerme.. – Dijo el Uchiha al sentir que la peliazul se movía demasiado – Solo duerme.. Hi.. nata..

Hinata escucho su nombre salir de los labios del Uchiha y supo que no era ningún delirio ni que la estaba confundiendo con alguien más, sino que realmente él sabía lo que hacía. Con temor a despertarlo, se aferro a su ropa y decidido disfrutar lo que quedaría de la noche, para dormir a su lado.

 **/_ /**

 **Hola! Tanto tiempo! Casi un mes que no les escribía.. Como están todos? Que tal andan?.. yo bien por suerte, con trabajo ii eso siempre se agradece jejej más como está la situación hoy en día jejeje.. igual perdón por dejarlos colgado con la historia..**

 **En fin.. no saben lo que me paso con la historia.. Jejejej.. estaba yo.. bien tranquila terminando el cap cuando de repente.. *Chan chan chan chaaaaan* veo que iba mas de veinte mil palabras.. sip.. no se que paso ni como paso.. pero paso xD así que no podía subir un cap así de largo.. por eso lo dividí en dos partes.. pero como quiero que por fin vean a Itachi (o mas bien lean porque verlo es difícil.. si alguien lo ve me avisa que me mudo inmediatamente xD) decidí subir dos cap jejeje.. supongo que nadie se enojara conmigo por eso.. eso si.. no se acostumbren que solo fue porque se me paso la mano con el cap de largo..**

 **Aun así espero que les guste y que le dejen su comentario a los dos cap ii nos estaremos leyendo de aquí a un mes.. déjenme contarles que empecé otra historia ii espero de corazón que le den el mismo amor que le dieron a esta porque son los lectores mas amables, hermosos, educados ii tiernos que alguien puede tener..**

 **Una cosa.. pienso subir un cap al mes de ahora en mas por cuestiones de tiempo.. si se puede lo subiré antes pero en principio seria una vez al mes.. por eso quiero saber si les gustaría que sea la primera o la ultima semana del mes.. como para tratar de organizarme..**

 **Bueno sin mas.. los dejo tranquilos.. dentro de unas horas.. Al medio día de argentina.. subiré la segunda parte que es un cap xD jejejej espero que guste..**

 **Bueno.. Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **No se como incluirles como siempre la peli que les recomiendo así que simplemente les diré que la vean que es hermosa! jejej**

 **Bueno, ahora si los saluditos!**

 **Patohf! Yo tengo miles de amores ii todos saben que no es mi culpa sino de ellos por ser así de hermosos xD jejejej.. ii si todos sabíamos quien era la buchona.. me encanta todas las formas que hay para llamar a alguien así jejeje.. ii con respecto al beso.. creo que estos cap te gustaran jejeje.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Kurumi reii! Que lindo que gustara todo ii creo que con respecto a los besos, en estos cap estarán felices.. Sobre las edades en los dos cap anteriores es variada.. no hay un orden.. no quería pensar mucho en ese detalle y poner mas el hecho pero no tienen mas de quince años siguiendo la lógica del manga que recuerdo.. porque así como aclaro siempre no lo termine.. Saluditos ii gracias por la review!**

 **Nana! Creo que lo estoy dejando muy mal a Hiashi pero así lo pensé desde un principio.. espero que eso no moleste.. ii si por fin empezó la misión! Ya quería mostrarles lo que había en mi cabeza jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Mizuki Sota! Que viva el SasuHina! Jejej me encanto ese comentario jejej.. ¡Gracias a ti por la review!**

 **Inufrausto! LA verdad que si fuera por mi actualizaría todos los días pero se acabaría rápido esto ii supongo que ser adulta me imposibilita un poco jejejej pero aun así actualizare porque amo escribir.. no se si soy buena pero me relaja ii es lindo ver que haya personas como tu que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que hago.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Un nuevo día empezaba y ambos ninjas se despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Se sorprendieron de la forma en la que durmieron, aunque eran bien conscientes de que aquello solo fue obra de los dos. La primera en cortar el contacto, fue Hinata que corrió hasta el baño para que así no la viera. Sasuke se sentó en la cama y pasando sus manos por la cara, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Ambos salieron como siempre del hospedaje, pero esta vez no estaban muy concentrados en la misión, más bien estaban pensando en lo que había pasado esa noche y aquello hacía que Hinata evitara al pelinegro a toda costa, por la vergüenza que sentía de haber dormido así.

Durante toda la jornada Hinata ni se había acercado al Uchiha, con la excusa de que podían abarcar más terreno si se separaban, cosa que él no quería, pero cuando quiso decir algo, ya se encontró solo. En ese tiempo, se la paso pensando mil y una vez, en como arreglar una situación que no necesitaba arreglarse sino más bien aclarar, y es que la forma en la que ella lo agarraba y descansaba igual de bien que él, hacía que las cosas fueran obvias. Molesto por no haber estado con ella en todo el día, decidió que le pondría fin a todo este asunto, ya no le importaba si ella no decía nada, si ella no daba el primer paso, no perdería más tiempo ni se privaría de la posibilidad de estar con ella cuando era algo que ambos querían.

Cuando llego a la noche, fingió dormir primero mientras la peliazul estaba escondida en el baño del cuarto, y espero a que ella se metiera en cama para por fin acorralarla.

Hinata abrió la puerta del baño cuando sintió que el pelinegro ya estaba en su cama y asegurándose de que estuviera dormido se metió en la suya, esperando no soñar ni pensar en lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Estaba pronta a dejarse vencer por el sueño cuando sintió un extraño peso en su cama, iba a voltear a ver que sucedía, pero alguien lo hizo por ella acorralándola en el lugar.

\- U.. Uchiha.. san.. – Dijo con nerviosismo Hinata al verse en una posición algo comprometedora con el Uchiha, este la tenía prisionera con sus piernas y sus manos estaban a un lado de su rosto para que no pudiera huir.

\- Basta de juegos Hyuga.. – Dijo cansado el Uchiha pero con una sonrisa en el rostro – Si no me golpeas no me detendré..

\- ¿Qu..? – Quiso preguntar Hinata, pero nada más salió de sus labios ya que el Uchiha presionaba los suyos con los de ella.

Se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando y aunque sentía que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, hacia un gran esfuerzo por no hacerlo. Trato de seguirle el paso al Uchiha que parecía un experto en aquel simple acto, ella también quería aprender más y todo su ser le decía que quería que él le enseñara. Llevo sus manos a su cuello, para evitar que se alejara de ella y de un suspiro casi ahogado por todo lo que sentía, sintió como la lengua del pelinegro le pedía permiso de entrar. Ya sin pensar claramente, le permitió aquel acceso y una nueva oleada de sensaciones le recorrió todo el cuerpo, volviendo aquel beso más necesitado, no entendía como su primer beso podía mostrarle aquello, pero ahí sentía que todo lo que quería era fundirse en la boca del Uchiha.

Sasuke continúo disfrutando de lo que llevaba ya tiempo deseando probar y es que otra vez sentía la dulzura de aquellos labios que le había costado volver a probar. Por un momento temió que ella lo alejara cuando sintió mover sus brazos, pero al ver como lo abrazaba para no alejarse de él, supo que eso era lo que ambos querían.

El oxígeno empezó a escasear entre los dos así que apenas se separaron para verse por unos segundos. Con la poca luz que había, Hinata podía verlo perfectamente y se le hacia el chico más atractivo de todos a la vez que sentía que sus oscuros ojos solo parecían mirarla a ella, por su parte, Sasuke podía ver el adorable sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuga y como respiraba agitada y solo podía sonreír de haber sido él, el que lo provocara.

\- Te lo advertí.. – Dijo Sasuke acariciando su rostro – Ya no me detendré nunca más..

Y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Hinata volvió a unir sus labios a los de él como si también fuera una necesidad para ella. No le importaba que pensara cualquier cosa de ella, disfrutaría de lo que le quedaba de tiempo para poder guardarlo en su memoria si él decidía borrar aquellos recuerdos.

Esa noche había sido la más maravillosa para ambos, se habían besado hasta el cansancio y aun así decidieron dormir junto. El Uchiha no quería soltar el cuerpo de la peliazul y esta, no quería que la soltara nunca más. No tenía en claro que eran, pero mientras disfrutaría de su presencia, todo el tiempo que pudiese.

En otro lado del mundo, en la aldea de la hoja, una pelirosa se encontraba molesta con todo el mundo, ya llevaban dos semanas que no sabía nada del pelinegro y el solo pensar que se encontraba por ahí con la Hyuga le molestaba de sobre manera. No entendía que podía ver en alguien como ella, ni siquiera mostraba un poco de valor por la forma en la que hablaba, no le demostraba amor como ella lo hacía, simplemente no entendía como se podía fijar en alguien como ella cuando toda su vida se la paso demostrándole que lo amaba profundamente. Negó con la cabeza ya que no podía desconcentrarse ese día por el llamado que había tenido. La Hokage la había llamado para una importante misión, de rango S pero dentro de la aldea, necesitaba de un médico para examinar a un peligroso criminal y saber si pronto moriría, al principio le pareció raro que dejaran morir a un criminal pero no indago mucho sobre el tema puesto que era extremadamente secreto. Llego al lugar acordado por la autoridad de la aldea, llegando a la prisión ANBU de máxima seguridad. Se encontró con la rubia que hablaba con Ibiki, quien le había tomado el examen para Chunnin hace años.

\- ¿Segura de lo que hará..? – Pregunto Ibiki al ver a la pelirosa llegar.

\- Si.. – Respondió la rubia – Es una excelente ninja médico y confió en ella.. es mi mejor alumna..

Sakura escucho aquello y su pecho se llenó de gozo por las palabras de la Hokage, sentía que era la única que veía todo el potencial que tenía para dar.

\- Como usted lo diga.. – Dijo Ibiki haciendo una reverencia y saliendo de aquel lugar.

\- Bien Sakura.. es hora.. – Dijo la rubia empezando a caminar, rápidamente la pelirosa la alcanzo y le siguió hablando – Aquí se encuentran presos los criminales más peligrosos para la aldea..

La pelirosa, miraba para todos lados encontrándose con distintos criminales, todos en pésimas condiciones y bastantes dañados por las cadenas que le estaban drenando el chacra, dejándole solo el justo y necesario para respirar. Vio un par de celdas que le llamaron la atención, por ejemplo, una donde estaba una pelirroja de largos cabellos y marcas en el cuerpo, podía ver que tenía más de dos brazos, cosa que le sorprendió. Siguió caminando para que la rubia no la dejara atrás pero no pudo evitar frenarse al ver a uno de los más antiguos ancianos de la aldea, encerrado en aquel lugar, no podía creer lo que veía, se había rumoreado de que había muerto por traicionar a la aldea, pero seguía vivo y preso.

\- Rápido.. no te detengas.. – Ordeno la rubia para que pudieran terminar con aquel asunto.

\- S.. Si.. – Dijo sorprendida Sakura, aun no podía creer de donde se encontraba aquel anciano.

Acompaño a la rubia hasta lo que era la celda oscura, sin nada de luz, excepto por la que ellas llevaban, el olor que había ahí era como si alguien estuviese muriendo y nadie hiciera nada. Pasaron por un largo pasillo y al final del mismo, encontró una sola puerta, bastante reforzada y apenas con una rendija que no podía entrar ni una mano ahí.

\- Lo que veras.. nadie más lo puede saber.. – Dijo la rubia iluminando el lugar – El preso que está aquí.. solo puede ser visto por mí.. pero confío en ti Sakura..

Antes de que Sakura pudiera agradecer sus palabras, una tétrica risa le helo la sangre. Hubo una época que tuvo pesadillas con aquella voz y ahora esa risa la volvía a traer al presente, sintió todo su cuerpo temblarle y solo vio a la rubia abrir la inmensa puerta. Ahí en el suelo, encadenado quien sabe por cuantas cadenas, se encontraba el culpable de todos los males del amor de su vida.

\- Orochimaru.. – Dijo Sakura sin poder creerlo – Di.. Dijeron que..

\- ¿Que estaba muerto..? – Dijo Orochimaru levantando el rostro que parecía caerse a pedacitos – Linda mentira la de nuestra Hokage..

\- No soy tu Hokage.. – Corrigió con odio Tsunade – Tu perteneces a la aldea del sonido..

\- Ohh.. cierto.. cierto.. – Dijo la serpiente – Me disculpo Hokage-sama jejejejej.. – Se burlo de la rubia.

\- Sakura! – La llamo molesta la rubia y es que su antiguo compañero lograba aquello con ella cada vez que lo visitaba y ya estaba colmando su paciencia, era por eso que la había traído para que ella se encargara y no matarlo antes de que sufriera lo que era perder su ultimo cuerpo – Tomaras muestras de su sangre y revisaras sus signos vitales..

\- Tsunade-sama! – Grito nerviosa Sakura, pero lo que más estaba era molesta – ¡¿Como puede ser que este en la aldea después de lo que le hizo a Sasuke-kun?!

\- ¿Cuestionas mis ordenes jovencita? – Pregunto molesta la rubia, lo último que necesitaba era otro planteo – ¿Harás lo que te digo o no eres la médico ninja que creí..?

\- Yo.. – Sakura no sabía qué hacer, quería golpear a Orochimaru pero no quería que todas esas palabras que había dicho antes la rubia, desaparecieran – Lo.. Lo hare..

\- Oh… me encanta tu manipulación Tsunade.. – Se burlo Orochimaru – Podrías enseñármela jejejejej..

\- Tienes diez minutos Sakura.. – Dijo Tsunade saliendo de aquel lugar.

Sakura trago saliva con dificultad al verse ahora sola con el culpable de la marca maldita de su compañero, pero tenía una misión que cumplir y la haría porque la mismísima Hokage confiaba en ella.

El tiempo parecía ir lento en aquel lugar y aunque no quería, le hablo para que supiera que hacia lo que hacía solo porque le ordenaban, que sino ya lo mataría a golpes.

\- Deberías estar muerto.. – Dijo Sakura guardando las muestras de sangre.

\- Mmmm.. no me digas.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Orochimaru – ¿Y por qué?

\- Dañaste a Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo apretando los puños.

\- Oh.. Sasuke-kun.. ¿como esta él? – Pregunto con malicia y pudo ver algo de oscuridad en la mirada de la chica.

\- Esta lejos de ti.. – Respondió sin más Sakura.

\- Y de ti también.. – Dijo con veneno en cada palabra y vio como la ojijade lo miraba con odio – Déjame adivinar.. – Empezó su juego mental – salió de misión sin ti.. – La vio apretar los puños así que sabía que iba por buen camino – Pero.. no se fue solo.. fue con alguien mas..

\- No sabes nada.. – Dijo con odio Sakura y es que ahora estaba recordando de que Sasuke llevaba dos semanas solo como la peliazul que había dicho que la amaba en más de una ocasión.

\- Ohh se mucho más de lo que tú crees.. – Dijo Orochimaru – Pase años de mi vida buscando saber.. ¿y que crees? Se cómo hacer que solo piense en ti..

\- No.. No necesito tu ayuda para eso.. – Respondió Sakura sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le temblaba, ni siquiera se podía concentrar el revisarle los signos vitales.

\- Oh.. ¿enserio? – Pregunto con burla, sabiendo que estaba logrando lo que quería – ¿Y si te dijera que hay un jutsu que te permitiría evitar que Sasuke-kun se fijara en ella..? – Vio como le miraba con esos ojos color jades que cada vez parecían más segados por el odio y la oscuridad – ¿Si hubiera un jutsu que te permitiría volver a un tiempo donde.. ella no lo viera y solo tu pudieras evitarlo..? solo tu sabrías las cosas que pasaron y evitarías algún encuentro..

Sakura escucho aquello y se sorprendió de lo que le decía, parecía algo difícil de creer y menos de quien venía, pero no podía dejar de pensar en aquello, no tenía claro cuándo es que se conocieron, no recordaba que él la mencionara antes de la vez que lo siguió pensando que huiría de la aldea. Entonces recordó una pequeña fiesta, un pequeño festejo por algo que podía cambiarle su vida y lograr que él nunca preguntara por la Hyuga.

\- ¿Y.. si no quiero evitar un encuentro..? – Pregunto Sakura sin saber toda la oscuridad que empezaba a envolverla – ¿Si.. quiero evitar que.. alguien salve a alguien..?

\- Se podría.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Orochimaru, sabiendo que había logrado su cometido – Pero a cambio de la información.. a cambio de tu pequeño viaje.. solo quiero una cosa..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto segada por el odio Sakura.

\- Que evites que Kakashi y Gay me busquen.. un solo día deberás evitar que salgan tras de mi.. – Dijo Orochimaru, sabiendo que por culpa de esos dos es que no logro escapar.

\- ¿Y que día es ese..? – Pregunto Sakura decidida ya que si ella lograba evitar que Sasuke se vaya, no se tendría que preocupar por Orochimaru.

\- Sakura! – Grito la Hokage llegando a los diez minutos exactos.

\- Búscame cuando te decidas y te lo diré todo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la serpiente sin que Tsunade lo escuchara.

\- Te.. Termine Tsunade-sama.. – Respondió Sakura saliendo de aquella celda.

Sin más, Tsunade cerro fuertemente la puerta, pero el grito de su compañero la alerto y sorprendió.

\- Nos veremos pronto! JEJEJEJEJE.. – Grito Orochimaru.

La risa parecía psicópata y no entendía la repentina alegría de aquel ser y cuando quiso indagar más en el asunto con Sakura, esta solo le entrego las muestras y le dijo que luego le haría el informe ya que revisarlo había requerido de mucho chacra y estaba cansada. Decidió dejarla ya que todo debió ser difícil para ella por quien era Orochimaru y lo que había hecho con su compañero.

La semana más linda había pasado para la peliazul que se sentía vivir en un hermoso sueño. No sabía que pasa, no lo entendía, pero no le importaba, solo deseaba que esos días fueran así siempre. Su timidez parecía irse de viaje cuando se encontraba sola con el Uchiha, dentro de ese cuarto y es que por más que deseara estar abrazada a él todo el tiempo, tenía claro que tenían una misión entre manos. Aun así, eso no les impedía que disfrutaran de la compañía del otro. Una cama dejo de usarse desde el momento en que se besaron por primera vez, y aunque los besos parecían subir de tono cada vez más frecuentemente, no dejaban que sus impulsos los gobernaran. Solo se besaban, demostrando cuanto se necesitaban el uno al otro y luego cuidaban sus sueños mutuamente. No habían vivido algo más lindo que esas pocas horas de sueños que compartían.

Pero solo podían disfrutar de eso, ya que en cuando a la misión parecían no lograr absolutamente nada. El pelinegro empezaba a creer que no llegaría a ver a su hermano antes de que todo se desatara, antes de que pasara lo que una vez paso y eso le preocupaba. Quería evitar la guerra, quería evitar enfrentarse a su hermano, pero todo parecía indicar que una vez más eso sucedería.

\- Seguro lo encontraremos.. – Dijo Hinata viendo como el pelinegro empezaba a perder las esperanzas.

\- Eso espero.. – Respondió el Uchiha sujetando su mano con necesidad, la necesita a su lado para creer que todo podía cambiar, ya lo habían logrado adelantando el encuentro de los dos, pero quería evitar todo el sufrimiento posible.

No fue hasta tres días antes de que se cumpliera el mes de estar fuera que Shiro, la invocación de Hinata, volvió a ellos alertándolos de movimiento extraño por uno de los costados de la entrada a la aldea de la lluvia.

\- Es Itachi-san.. – Aviso Hinata luego de que su búho se apoyara en su brazo – Pero no está solo.. alguien más esta con él..

\- Debe ser Kisame.. – Dijo Sasuke recordando al compañero de su hermano – Tks.. Tenemos que ver la forma de hablar solo con él..

\- Quizás yo podría.. – Quiso proponer Hinata, pero Sasuke la corto de golpe.

\- Ni se te ocurra.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto, no la arriesgaría a algo tan complicado – Te reconocerían inmediatamente y no sabemos que son capaz de hacer..

\- Pero.. – Trato de decir Hinata.

\- Dije que no! – Gruño Sasuke, estaba molesto no tenía un plan para sacar a su hermano de ahí y encontrarlo solo para hablar.

Hinata se mordió el labio de impotencia por no saber que más hacer, no quería molestar a Sasuke, pero sabía que no tenían un plan para llamar la atención del mayor de los Uchihas. Vio a Sasuke alejarse un poco de ella y podía sentirlo molesto, era obvio que trataba de pensar rápido en algo para evitar que su hermano se fuera y no poder hablar con él para volver a la aldea como le había dicho hace muchos años. Cuando lo sintió bastante apartado, volvió a ver a su hermoso búho que parecía esperar sus indicaciones, le paso un poco de su chacra para que aquella ave tuviese en cierta forma su esencia y lo acaricio con ternura.

\- Solo.. pasa cerca de su rango de visión cuando se encuentre solo.. – Dijo Hinata mirando a los ojos del búho – Tráelo hasta aquí..

Sin más, el búho empezó a volar, alejándose de su dueña, pero Hinata logro ver como de a poco el plumaje del ave comenzaba a volverse gris. Sabía lo que significaba, no por nada también presagiaban la muerte, pero el color no era tan intenso como para que fuera un enfrentamiento difícil de afrontar.

Las horas siguieron pasando y Sasuke parecía más tranquilo, pero sin una idea fija en su cabeza, había pensado en todo, desde mandar a una garuda tras su hermano, desde infiltrarse en aquel lugar, pero sin la Hyuga para no ponerla en peligro, pero nada le decía que fuera buena idea, podía sentir a Hinata a sus espaldas dándole ánimo de alguna forma, pero manteniendo el silencio. Le agradaba esa parte de ella, que le diera su espacio y que no lo obligara a dejar su enojo de lado por la fuerza, sino que lo esperaba paciente a que él solo pudiera volver de ese estado que casi siempre lo acompañaba.

\- Sabía que serían ninjas de Konoha.. – Escucho Sasuke una voz que lo paralizo por un momento.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar voltear a ver de quien se trataba, lo reconocería donde fuera, pero aún le sorprendía escuchar su voz cuando la creyó perdida por su culpa. Solo la lluvia caía sobre los tres en aquel pequeño bosque que les sirvió de refugio durante esos días de espera.

\- Itachi.. – Dijo Sasuke sin poder creer que su hermano estaba vivo frente a él, sentía que había dejado de respirar, pero cuando vio que sacaba un kunai de su capa, se preocupó.

\- Shiro! – Grito Hinata cuando vio el kunai volar en la dirección del ave que por suerte esquivo.

\- Es rápido.. – Dijo Itachi asombrado por el esquivo del ave.

\- Te dije que no hicieras nada.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke colocándose frente a ella para evitar que su hermano la lastimara.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Hinata y suspirando se concentró para hacer desaparecer su invocación y que no sufriera un daño por parte del mayor de los Uchihas. Aun le costaba creer que ese fuera su más antiguo amigo, pero a ella no le engañaba, podía ver en sus ojos el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

\- Así que viniste a enfrentarme.. pero trajiste una compañera.. – Dijo Itachi, cerrando los ojos al suponer el porqué de que su hermano estuviese ahí pero no se suponía que hubiese más personas.

\- I.. Itachi-san.. no.. no es lo que cree.. – Dijo Hinata corriéndose apenas de atrás del Uchiha.

\- Sera sin compañeros Sasuke.. – Dijo sin más Itachi abriendo los ojos de golpe y dejando ver el Sharingan en sus ojos.

\- Hinata! – Grito Sasuke al ver que el ataque no iba para él sino para Hinata.

Eso era lo que más temía, no quería que la lastimara, no quería lastimarlo porque no era el objetivo de esa misión, pero dejo de pensar con claridad cuando vio como la peliazul caía al suelo por lo que él creía era un ataque de su hermano. No podía permitir que se lastimara o que la lastimara así que rápidamente la sujeto sin importarle de darle la espalda a su hermano.

\- Ey.. Hinata!.. – La llamo apenas viendo como todo su cuerpo estaba inerte, parecía dormida pero no tenia idea de que clase de Genjutsu la podía haber metido, conocía lo peligroso que podían ser, el mismo había sufrido uno en el que solo la Hokage lo había podido ayudar – Demonios! – Gruño de nuevo Sasuke – Hinata..

Sasuke no se movió de aquel lugar y solo estaba tratando de tranquilizarse para no golpear a su hermano por lo que había hecho y no complicar más las cosas ya que solo tenía que encontrarlo para hablar y no para enfrentarlo.

Antes de poder siquiera parpadear, sintió la punta de un kunai a punto de incrustarse en su cuello, sabía que todo estaba mal y la única salida que le quedaba era hablar y esperar que le creyera.

\- Pensé que en la academia te habían enseñado a nunca darle la espalda a tu enemigo.. – Dijo Itachi apretando apenas el kunai en el cuello de su hermano.

\- Así fue.. – Respondió tranquilizándose Sasuke, sin soltar a la peliazul, la necesitaba cerca para hacer bien las cosas – Solo le doy la espalda el idiota de mi hermano.. no a un enemigo..

\- Creí que era lo mismo para ti.. – Dijo Itachi apenas sorprendido por las palabras del menor.

\- ¡¿Deja de mentir quieres?! – Grito molesto el pelinegro, estaba cansado de toda esa actuación, lo había perdido por culpa de eso y no lo volvería a repetir – Eres un maldito mentiroso.. todos estos años.. fingiendo ser mi enemigo.. fingiendo ser alguien que no eres.. solo.. solo.. – No sabía en que momento había empezado a llorar pero era frustrante que él solo pensara en protegerlo a costa de su vida – Solo para protegerme..

Itachi alejo el kunai y sabía que, si su hermano volteaba, lo vería realmente sorprendido por sus palabras. Había algo en todo lo que había dicho que le preocupaba, se suponía que él no podía saber la verdad, pero sus palabras sonaban como si la supiera.

\- Aun eres débil.. – Dijo alejándose de él, tenía que tranquilizarse si quería seguir con lo que se había propuesto el día que acabo con su familia.

\- ¿A si? – Dijo Sasuke parándose con la peliazul entre sus brazos y solo veía la espalda de su hermano – ¿Y qué esperas entonces..? ¿esperas estar lo suficientemente débil para dejarme ganar..? – Gruño cada palabra – ¿Tan patético me crees que no solo tienes que mentirme sino que dejarme ganar..?

Sasuke ni se movió pero solo sintió el frio viento y antes de decir algo su hermano estaba detrás de él con el kunai en su cuello, listo para degollarlo.

\- ¿Tan apurado estas por encontrar tu muerte..? – Pregunto Itachi sintiendo que el corazón le latía fuerte por la situación.

\- Ninguno morirá.. – Dijo Sasuke tragando saliva con dificultad por el arma que estaba en su cuello – Nunca pudiste matarme y no lo harás.. porque no es lo que le prometiste a nuestros padres.. prometiste cuidarme.. prometiste hacer lo que ellos.. lo que él no pudo por pensar en la absurda guerra civil dentro de la aldea..

Itachi alejo aquel kunai del cuello de su hermano y dio unos pasos para atrás, no tenía duda ya, su hermano lo sabía, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo?, se suponía que nadie le diría nada, que él lo buscaría para matarlo y así no se avergonzaría de su clan, no tendría que sufrir por las absurdas ideas que había tenido su padre, pero alguien se lo había contado. Tenía que volver a la farsa, tenía que hacerle creer que él era el demonio, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Fingirás que todo es mentira? – Pregunto Sasuke volteando a ver a su hermano y por primera vez, vio a Itachi cambiar su rostro inexpresivo.

\- ¿Quien eres..? – Pregunto Itachi, había algo raro ahí, su hermano no era el mismo que vio hace unos años cuando fue tras el kyuu.

Una sonrisa ladina traiciono al pelinegro cuando escucho aquella pregunta.

\- La Hokage pregunto lo mismo la primera vez.. – Dijo con burla Sasuke para luego ver a su hermano – Soy Sasuke Uchiha.. el ultimo usuario del Sharingan y del Rinnegan.. o lo era hasta hace unos años..

\- Te recuerdo que sigo vivo.. – Dijo Itachi recuperándose del shock inicial, todo tenia que ser una burla, lo que sucedía no podía ser real.

\- Aquí si.. – Respondió Sasuke y ahí estaba de nuevo el rostro sorprendido de su hermano.

\- ¿A que viniste..? – Pregunto Itachi, no le gustaba la forma en la que hablaba su hermano, aquello lo había dejado sorprendido y por primera vez no sabía que pasaba.

\- Tengo que hablar contigo.. – Dijo Sasuke tranquilamente, por lo menos ya no lo apuntaba con algún arma – Se los planes de Akatsuki.. pero tú no lo sabes.. Pain.. no es el verdadero líder..

Itachi escucho aquello y se sorprendió una vez más, él tenía sus dudas con respecto al grupo del que participaba, pero no tenía más nada, solo dudas, pero ahora su hermano se encontraba frente a él, tratando de hablar y podía ver en sus ojos que ya no estaba ese deseo de venganza en su ser. Tenía que averiguar lo que sucedía, pero no era momento, había logrado despistar a su compañero y a todo el grupo cuando sintió un chacra conocido en aquella ave que lo seguía solo a él, así que decidió que lo mejor era hablar en otro momento.

\- Si quieres hablar.. no será ahora.. – Dijo Itachi comenzando a caminar a la aldea – Yo les avisare donde y cuando..

\- Tks.. siempre tiene que ser a tu modo ¿no? – Dijo molesto Sasuke, ahora tendría que esperar de nuevo, pero recordó quien tenía en brazos y se preocupó – ¿Que le hiciste..?

\- Nada.. – Dijo sin más Itachi.

\- Por tu bien.. espero que así se.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a ver a la peliazul – Y más te vale que te disculpes con ella..

Sin decirse nada más, el pelinegro menor volvió a la posada donde se estaban quedando y recostó a Hinata en su cama. De verdad esperaba que su hermano no mintiera y que fuera cierto que no le hizo nada. Aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, aun con su entrenamiento y todo, no había sido capaz de igualar su velocidad, definitivamente su hermano era mucho mejor que él y solo le había ganado porque así lo quiso él.

Las horas pasaron y comenzó a preocuparse de que Hinata no reaccionara, no sabía en qué clase de Genjutsu estaba metida y por más que habían entrenado para evitar aquello, sabía desde un primer momento que lo único que podían hacer era evitar mirarlo a los ojos, pero ella no lo había hecho. Sintiendo ya la desesperación de que no despertara, la tomo de las manos, no quería perderla y no quería que saliera lastimada por lo sucedido ese día.

\- Despierta.. – Pidió casi con un susurro Sasuke y como si fuera una orden que acato la peliazul, comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras despertaba – ¿Hi.. Hinata? – Pregunto con temor de no saber cuáles eran los daños.

Hinata volteo a ver quién le hablaba y parpadeo varias veces para tratar de que su vista se acostumbrara. Trato de recordar lo que había pasado y solo llego a su mente el recuerdo de ver los ojos rojos de Itachi.

\- Uchiha.. san.. – Lo llamo Hinata – ¿Q.. Que.. paso? – Pregunto confundida.

Sasuke la abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que realmente nada malo había pasado, es más parecía que solo había estado durmiendo o que se había desmayado como antes, no parecía tener ningún daño, su hermano no la había lastimado y aunque eso le alegraba, también se preguntaba porque lo había hecho de ese modo desde un principio.

\- Tonta.. – Dijo Sasuke sin soltarla – te arriesgaste demasiado..

\- Le.. Le dije que Itachi-san no.. no nos lastimaría.. – Dijo Hinata con pena por el abrazo que estaba recibiendo.

Sasuke sonrió ante su comentario y decidió no contarle las veces que su hermano estuvo a punto de cortarle el cuello, prefería disfrutar de que ella estaba bien y nada más.

La noche ya había caído y varias horas habían pasado ya, Sasuke estaba desesperado de que su hermano le mintiera y que solo se fuera sin que pudiera hablar como corresponde. Tenía muchas cosas que contarle, como había llegado ahí, todo lo que vendría y los planes que tenía a futuro. Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que no sintió el pequeño golpeteo en la ventana de la habitación, Hinata, que estaba atenta mirando por la ventana, sintió el golpe y se acercó abriéndola, llamando también la atención del pelinegro.

Al cuarto entro un hermoso cuervo que, aunque para todos parecía un animal más, Hinata sonrió al reconocerlo.

\- Kuro.. – Dijo Hinata viendo como el cuervo se apoyaba en su hombro – Es Itachi-san.. él.. nos guiara..

\- ¿Como sabes que se llama así? – Pregunto Sasuke sin creer lo que veía, ese cuervo si parecía reconocerla, empezaba a dudar de la relación de su hermano con la Hyuga.

\- Etto.. yo.. yo le puse ese nombre.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata al ver un pequeño malestar en el pelinegro – Cuando.. era pequeña.. I.. Itachi-san.. él.. me enseño su invocación y yo.. yo lo llame así..

\- ¿Qué relación tenías con mi hermano..? – Dijo más molesto Sasuke.

\- ¿Eh? – Se sonrojo Hinata por la acusación que estaba recibiendo pero el cuervo comenzó a volar así que decidió cambiar de tema – Se.. Sera mejor.. seguirlo.. – Dijo siguiendo al cuervo por la ventana.

\- No creas que te libraste de esto.. – Dijo Sasuke sujetándola antes de que salga por la ventana – Hablaremos de esto.. – Y sin más la beso posesivamente para luego seguir a aquel cuervo que ahora lo estaba molestando, empezaba a creer que a la peliazul le gustaban las aves así que él podía dejar que montara su garuda que seguro era más interesante que un simple cuervo que no servía más que para mandar mensajes.

Siguieron a aquel cuervo que se adentraba más y más en un pequeño bosque que apenas dejaba pasar la lluvia por los frondosos árboles. Lo vieron perderse en uno de los árboles y ahí mismo salió Itachi Uchiha, mostrándose ante ellos dos. Por inercia, Sasuke se colocó delante de la peliazul esperando que no se repitiera lo de horas atrás.

\- Tranquilo.. – Dijo Itachi a la actitud de su hermano, empezaba a sospechar que ahí pasaba algo – Dijiste que querías hablar..

\- Así es.. pero.. – Dijo apenas viendo a la peliazul.

\- Entiendo.. – Respondió Itachi – ¿Hinata-san..? – La llamo.

\- ¿S.. Si? – Pregunto nerviosa Hinata, sabía que sobraba en esa conversación, pero no le había podido decir al Uchiha menor de que ella se iría para que hablaran tranquilos.

\- ¿Le molestaría usted hacer guardia? – Pregunto amablemente Itachi.

\- Cla.. Claro.. – Dijo Hinata y haciendo unos sellos con su mano saco a su búho que volvía a ser blanco como siempre – Nosotros nos encargaremos.. – Dijo acariciando aquella ave.

\- Es muy lindo.. – Dijo Itachi acercándose al búho – ¿Como se llama..?

\- Shiro.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

\- Debí suponerlo.. – Dijo también con una sonrisa Itachi.

\- Tks.. tenemos cosas que hacer para que pierdan el tiempo.. – Gruño Sasuke viendo a la peliazul muy cerca de su hermano.

\- Claro.. – Sonrió Itachi por los celos de su hermano – Sera mejor que vaya Hinata-san.. – Y sin que la peliazul se diera cuenta la envolvió en un Genjutsu para que no escuchara lo que hablaría con su hermano.

Hinata se alejó de ellos junto a su búho y comenzó a caminar para darles algo de privacidad, sea lo que sea que tenían que hablar, sabía que era personal y que debían arreglar las cosas para que ambos volvieran a ser la familia que eran. Cuando estuvo algo alejada, volteo a verlos y solo los vio a ambos parados en la misma posición, su búho se acercó a ella y revoloteando a su lado le hablo para tranquilizarlo.

\- Lo se.. – Respondió Hinata – Se que estoy en un Genjutsu.. Seguro querían algo de privacidad.. – Suspiro y dejando que su búho se apoye en su brazo se sentó en una rama de un árbol para descansar ya que no tenía caso hacer guardia si no podía ver lo que realmente pasaba – Avísame si tu vez algo..

Su búho podía ver en ambos mundos, dentro del Genjutsu, pero también fuera así que no le preocupaba que algo pudiera pasar. Suponía que Itachi no haría nada y que, si algo pasaba, los dos Uchihas eran lo suficientemente fuertes como para enfrentarlo.

\- ¿Es inofensivo el Genjutsu..? – Pregunto Sasuke cuando la vio alejarse.

\- Si.. solo creerá que está haciendo guardia y nada más.. – Dijo Itachi sabiendo que no la había lastimado.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Sasuke un poco más tranquilo, no quería que ella supiera la verdad sobre él, tenía que mantener aun el secreto – Gracias..

\- Es raro escucharte agradecer.. – Dijo Itachi ante las palabras de su hermano – Eso.. Solo me da la certeza de que no eres quien creí que eras..

\- Ya te lo dije.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que el momento había llegado – Soy Sasuke Uchiha.. el ultimo que queda.. pero no aquí..

\- ¿Que significa eso? – Pregunto Itachi.

\- Yo.. no.. no soy de este tiempo.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke bajo la mirada de su hermano que parecía estudiar cada movimiento de él – Vengo de otro tiempo..

\- ¿Un viaje en el tiempo? – Pregunto Itachi sorprendido de lo que escuchaba y de lo que el mismo decía, era absurdo, esos eran jutsus prohibidos.

\- Así es.. – Dijo Sasuke esperando que su hermano no lo tratara de loco.

\- ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? – Se molesto Itachi – ¿Te das cuenta que podrías alterar todo el futuro por esto?

\- ¿Enserio piensas regañarme por algo así? – Dijo Sasuke sin poder creer que lo regañara como un niño pequeño.

\- ¿Y que pretendes que te diga? – Respondió Itachi – ¿Acaso pensaste en todo lo que podías cambiar?

\- Esa es la idea idiota! – Grito molesto Sasuke, no le importaba si los escuchaban, pero no podía creer que su hermano, después de no hablarse, lo regañaba.

\- No deberías cambiar las cosas.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza Itachi – ¿Que pretendes cambiar?

\- Pues todo! – Volvió a gritar molesto Sasuke – No tienes idea de lo que vendrá.. no sabes lo que se desatara si el estúpido de Tobi logra juntar a las nueves bestias.. no tienes idea de la gente que morirá sin merecerlo.. no.. no..

\- ¿Tobi? – Pregunto Itachi, por fin tenía una prueba que seguir, siempre le pareció extraño ese ser y más cuando lo ayudo en su momento.

\- Te dije que Pain no era el verdadero líder.. – Dijo más tranquilo Sasuke – Solo es una marioneta de Tobi.. que.. tampoco es su verdadero nombre..

\- Lo se.. se hizo llamar Madara una vez.. – Respondió Itachi.

\- Tampoco es su nombre.. su verdadero nombre es Obito.. Obito Uchiha.. – Dijo Sasuke sorprendiendo a su hermano.

\- ¿Que? – Dijo incrédulo Itachi, se suponía que estaba muerto, todos lo creían y ahora su hermano le decía su verdadera identidad.

\- Esta algo loco ahora.. no tiene idea de lo que hace o porque lo hace.. – Dijo Sasuke conociendo la historia – Se.. Se podría decir que esta algo perdido.. perdió su camino y piensa hacer una locura.. solo provocara una guerra de tamaño colosal..

\- Y pretendes cambiar aquello.. – Dijo Itachi algo orgulloso de lo que pensaba hacer su hermano, parecía una buena persona tomando buenas decisiones – Por eso viajaste en el tiempo..

\- Te equivocas.. – Lo corto Sasuke – No pretendía eso.. solo se dio la posibilidad..

\- ¿Que pretendías entonces..? – Pregunto Itachi confundido, pero luego recordó cómo se presentó y temió que volviera solo para evitar su muerte – Sasuke.. ¿a que volviste?

\- No pretendía viajar Itachi.. solo paso.. yo vi morir a alguien y no lo soporte.. – Dijo Sasuke recordando aquel día, aun podía ver su tierna y ultima sonrisa dedicándole sus ultimas palabras, volteo a donde sabia estaba la peliazul y supuso que no tenia caso mentirle a su hermano – Me encontraba solo.. no tenia a nadie y.. me culpaba por tu muerte.. pero trate de seguir adelante aunque costara.. luego.. tuve una misión donde la conocí.. al principio no hablábamos mucho pero compartíamos el mismo dolor.. la perdida de un hermano..

Itachi se sorprendió de la forma que le hablaba su hermano, entendía que en ese mundo del que venía, él había logrado cumplir su venganza, pero supuso que se enteró de la verdad y que por eso no era feliz.

\- Nosotros.. nos volvimos más cercanos.. – Continuo Sasuke – Pero el frio brazo de la muerte me golpeo de nuevo..

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto Itachi.

\- E.. Ella murió.. en esa misión ella se fue.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo un nudo en el estomago – Volví a encontrarme solo en el mundo.. ella.. se había ido y con ella se habían ido mis ganas de vivir.. no soportaba otra perdida más..

\- ¿Ella..? – Quiso saber si sus dudas eran correctas.

\- Si.. es Hinata.. – Respondió Sasuke viendo a su hermano, nunca había hablado tanto de ese día y por más que le dolía, le alegraba saber que en ese tiempo ella estaba viva y que los sentimientos que alguna vez vio, seguían ahí – No pretendía viajar.. solo sucedió y aquí estoy..

\- No.. No sé qué decirte.. – Dijo Itachi sorprendido de los sentimientos de su hermanito.

\- Pero no vine a hablarte de eso.. – Trato de recuperarse Sasuke con todo su orgullo casi intacto – Ya que viaje.. hare bien las cosas.. no quiero que pase lo mismo..

\- Bien.. – Dijo Itachi conociendo lo duro que debió ser para su hermano contarle de aquella forma eso – ¿De que querías hablar?

Sasuke comenzó a contarle todo lo que sucedería, lo que hizo, lo que paso, como evitarlo y cualquier detalle que pudiera ayudar para que aquello no se volviera a repetir. Con su hermano de su lado sabía que las cosas no podían ser tan malas, tenían muchas posibilidades de, no solo evitar que pase, sino que, si llegaba a suceder, con él vivo, evitarían muchas muertes.

\- ¿Y que planean? – Pregunto Itachi conociendo todo lo que pasaría, y aunque quería regañar a su hermano por todo lo que hizo, sabía que él no era quien, para hacerlo, por lo menos su hermano buscaba la forma de redimir lo que hizo.

\- Nos adelantaremos a Akatsuki.. – Dijo Sasuke – Los atacaremos antes de que empiecen con la búsqueda de las bestias..

\- ¿Los mataran? – Volvió a preguntar para saber a lo que se enfrentarían.

\- Si.. – Respondió Sasuke – Lo logramos una vez y lo volveremos a hacer..

\- Significa que a mí también.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, parecía que fuera el tiempo que fuera él moriría, por lo menos le quedaba el consuelo de que esta vez, estaba en paz con su hermanito.

\- No.. – Le dijo Sasuke llamando su atención – Cuando acabemos con todos.. tienes permitido volver a la aldea.. volverás a ser un ninja de la hoja como siempre lo fuiste..

\- Pero.. – Trato de decir Itachi, pero su hermano lo corto.

\- Nada.. La Hokage preparo todo para decir que solo eras un infiltrado.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que su hermano estaba sorprendido – Saldrás del libro bingo.. volverás y.. seremos de nuevo una familia..

Itachi no podía creer lo que escuchaba, se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazo como nunca lo hizo, quería creer que tenía razón, que ese plan funcionaria y podría volver a la aldea que amaba, por la cual dio su vida y la de su familia, volver y estar con el único ser que amaba tanto como para volverse el traidor y el mayor asesino de todos los tiempos.

\- Volverás.. – Dijo Sasuke respondiendo al abrazo – Seremos una familia de nuevo..

\- Estaré listo para ese momento.. – Dijo Itachi sintiendo que su alma estaba tranquila.

\- Por cierto.. – Volvió a hablar Sasuke – Tu compañero.. él.. no es tan malo.. te tiene aprecio..

\- ¿Kisame? – Pregunto Itachi, si bien le daba su espacio, tampoco creía que fuera tan así.

\- La Hokage le permitirá vivir en la aldea.. solo si no muestra ser un peligro para los aldeanos.. – Dijo Sasuke – Queda en ti convencerlo.. sino..

\- Entiendo.. – Respondió Itachi sabiendo que alguien se encargaría del hombre pez – Sera.. mejor volver..

\- Si.. – Dijo algo deprimido Sasuke, había logrado hacer las paces con su hermano pero tenían que volver a separarse, iba a decirle algo más pero sintió un pequeño golpe en su frente como cuando era pequeño – Itachi.. – Dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

\- No llores tonto hermano menor.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Itachi – Esta vez.. nos veremos pronto..

\- Lo se.. – Dijo Sasuke limpiándose el rostro.

Tristemente el momento se vio interrumpido, sin que los Uchihas se dieran cuenta.

\- Etto.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata llegando con ellos dos.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke sorprendido de no haberla sentido – ¿Como es que.. tu?

\- Lo siento.. sé que estaba en un Genjutsu pe.. pero Shiro.. Él vio que hay.. unos sujetos acercándose.. y.. y su chacra es.. espeluznante.. – Dijo temblando apenas.

\- Deben ser Hidan y Kakuzu.. – Dijo Itachi olvidando de que ellos volverían esa noche.

\- Sera mejor irnos.. – Dijo Sasuke conociendo las habilidades de esos dos – Vamos Hinata..

\- Claro.. Etto.. – Dijo Hinata volviendo a ver a Itachi y se acercó a él para darle una cosa – Hokage-sama.. le manda esto.. es.. es para que no le duela cuando use su Sharingan..

\- ¿De donde lo sacaste..? – Pregunto Sasuke, se había olvidado de que la rubia le mandaba eso a su hermano.

\- Lo.. lo olvido en el hospedaje.. – Dijo Hinata sin más.

\- Gracias Hinata-san.. – Dijo Itachi tomando el obsequio y metió las manos en su capa para sacar algo – Tenga.. espero que sigan siendo sus favoritos..

\- ¿Rollos de canela? – Pregunto sorprendida la peliazul y con una sonrisa – Gracias Itachi-san..

Sasuke que vio todo aquello sujeto a la peliazul y la alejo de su hermano que ahora se estaba volviendo molesto a su parecer.

\- ¿Que pretendes..? – Pregunto por lo bajo el Uchiha menor para que la Hyuga no lo escuchara.

\- Me pediste que me disculpara con ella.. – Dijo Itachi sonriendo a su hermano – Tenía que hacerlo.. después de todo es mi cuñada..

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, golpeo de nuevo su frente y desapareció de aquel lugar, esperando que ellos también se fueran ya que sería difícil acabar con esos dos al mismo tiempo, y más cuando ya tenían un plan de como destruirlos.

\- ¿Uchiha-san? – Pregunto confundida la peliazul por la actitud del chico.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo sin más y empezó a correr de ahí sin soltarla, pero siempre un paso adelante para que no viera su rostro sonrojado por las palabras de su hermano.

Llegaron al hospedaje sin ningún contratiempo y sabían que en parte habían logrado su misión, aunque Hinata tenía la duda de porque Itachi no los acompañaba.

\- Uchiha-san.. ¿Itachi-san no vendrá con nosotros? – Pregunto Hinata confundida.

\- No.. – Respondió Sasuke mirando por la ventana, no podía negar que estaba feliz – La misión era hablar con él..

\- Pensé.. pensé que era llevarlo a la aldea.. – Dijo sorprendida Hinata.

\- Lo será.. pero antes hay que encargarnos de aquel grupo.. una vez que eso este resuelto.. todo volverá a la normalidad – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina Sasuke – Volveremos a ser una familia..

\- Me alegra mucho Uchiha-san.. – Respondió con una sonrisa Hinata, estaba feliz de que la misión tuviera éxito.

\- Por cierto.. – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la peliazul que estaba sentada en la cama y vio los rollos de canela que le dio su hermano y los celos se apoderaron de él aunque su hermano no había demostrado interés amoroso en ella – Deberías dejar de llamarme así..

\- ¿Eh..? – Se sorprendió Hinata pero antes de decir algo más, su espalda toco el colchón de la cama y Sasuke estaba sobre ella – U.. Uchiha.. san..

\- No.. – Demando Sasuke, quería que lo llame como antes.

\- Etto.. Uchi.. – Pero no pudo decir nada por el beso demandante del pelinegro.

\- No te dejare hablar de nuevo si vuelves a llamarme así.. – Dijo Sasuke volviendo a besarla con desesperación.

\- Uchi.. – Trato de decir Hinata cuando se separó apenas para llevar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones pero el pelinegro pensaba cumplir con lo que le había dicho – Sa.. Sasuke.. san..

\- No.. – Volvió a hablar Sasuke feliz de que por fin lo llamara así, pero quería más, no quería formalidades, quería que lo llame como lo llamo antes – Solo Sasuke..

Hinata asintió con la cabeza, ya no podía pensar con claridad y solo quería seguir siendo besada por el pelinegro.

\- E.. Está bien Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata para volver a unir sus labios con los del pelinegro.

Sasuke continúo complaciéndola y complaciéndose a el mismo, sabiendo que no quería separarse de ella ni un centímetro. Había llegado a ese nuevo mundo sin nada, sin nadie y ahora volvía a tener todo. Volvía a sentir su calidez y tenía la oportunidad de ser feliz, volvería a ser feliz no solo con ella sino con su hermano también. No se encontraba solo y por fin la felicidad golpeaba su puerta cuando mucho tiempo la creyó negada para alguien como él.

Acaricio su cuerpo sintiendo como la peliazul respondía a sus toques y la sintió suspirar más de una vez en su boca. Se separo apenas para verla, se veía hermosa con sus ojos, blanco como la luna, estar entre abiertos, el sonrojo de su rostro que hacía juego con sus ahora rojizos labios por la duración de sus besos. Su cuerpo parecía agitado por la forma en la que subía y bajaba su pecho y solo podía pensar en que era la mujer más linda que se le había cruzado, y que con el tiempo se volvería aún más hermosa. Acaricio su rostro tratando de comportarse para no espantarla, y rosando apenas sus labios, la abrazo para que ambos descansaran.

\- Nunca te alejes de mi.. – Pidió con un toque de temor Sasuke.

\- Nunca.. – Dijo Hinata aferrándose al cuerpo del Uchiha.

Ambos sabían que lo que habían vivido esos días, era lo más maravillosos que podían haber experimentado. Se sentían felices, completos, era como si todo por fin estuviese en su lugar. Quizás no iban a volver a tener tiempo de dormir juntos, de compartir tanto tiempo, pero aun así sentían que algo había cambiado para siempre. A su modo, se habían vuelto uno y esperaban que nada los separara.

A la mañana siguiente, pagaron su casi mes de estadía en aquel lugar y salieron bajo la lluvia que se había vuelto costumbre para ellos. Ambos sentían que la extrañarían con el tiempo, y más cuando fue testigo de todo lo que paso entre ellos. Caminaron tranquilamente bajo la lluvia ya que no tenían apuro de volver, sus capas los protegían de aquel clima y cuando sintieron el sol en sus rostros, supieron que habían abandonado por fin el clima tan impredecible que provocaba la aldea de la lluvia. Sabían que ya no había nada que ocultara su rastro así que, luego de descansar un rato mientras las capas se secaban para guardarlas, siguieron su camino con más velocidad, aún estaban las emboscadas a todo el que fuera de Konoha así que no debían estar con la guardia baja.

Para esa misma noche, habían vuelto a la aldea y lo primero que hicieron fue entregar el informe a la Hokage que aún seguía en su oficina. Se sorprendió de verlos a ambos en perfecto estado, sin ninguna herida, pero sobre todo, estaba sorprendida de que habían dado con Itachi Uchiha. Ahora si todo estaba en condiciones y pronto la aldea contaría con un ninja más y no cualquiera, sino uno de Elite.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron cortésmente de ella, o más bien la Hyuga nomas y salieron de aquel lugar. Sasuke se ofreció a acompañarla hasta su casa, pero Hinata se negó diciendo que él también debía descansar. Muy a su pesar termino aceptando, pero no sin antes, darle un beso de despedida y de buenas noches.

La peliazul se sorprendió y sonriendo se fue a su casa, esperando no ver a su padre y que su hermanita estuviera despierta para contarle lo sucedido. Para su suerte, el líder del clan, se encontraba en una misión diplomática así que no estaría en la mansión. Suspiro alegremente y corrió al cuarto de su hermana que obviamente se encontraba dormida.

\- Hanabi-chan.. – La llamo Hinata mientras la movía un poco – Hanabi-chan..

\- Mmmmm.. – Renegó la menor – Cinco minutos más..

\- Hanabi-chan.. – Le habló al oído – Me bese con Sasuke..

\- ¡¿QUE?! – Grito Hanabi despertándose de golpe.

Unos rápidos pasos se sintieron por los pasillos y Hinata ya suponía quien seria, o quienes serian. Varias sirvientas se hicieron presente, abriendo la puerta de golpe, y entre medio de ellas estaba su primo con su pijama y su cabello desprolijo.

\- Hanabi-sama! – Gritaron todos preocupados, pero se sorprendieron al ver a la peliazul.

\- Etto.. Hola.. – Saludo Hinata con una sonrisa.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji entrando al cuarto mientras todos entendían que no había peligro y se iban – ¿Cuando volvió?

\- Recién.. – Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada, no quería contarle a su primo lo de Sasuke.

\- ¿Paso algo? – Pregunto preocupado Neji al verla distinta.

\- Pasa que quiere estar con su hermanita y estas interrumpiendo Neji.. – Dijo Hanabi sabiendo que tenía que hablar con su hermana sobre lo que le dijo.

\- Yo.. lo siento.. – Se disculpo Neji con una reverencia – Las dejare tranquilas..

\- Gracias Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata abrazando a su primo que no lo veía en un mes.

\- Me alegra que volviera.. – Dijo Neji respondiendo al abrazo y cuando se alejó solo beso su frente y salió.

\- Seguro que el Uchiha no te beso en la frente.. – Dijo con burla la menor.

\- Ha.. Hanabi! – Chillo Hinata mientras se moría de la vergüenza.

\- Bien.. ya me despertaste así que.. – Dijo sentándose en la cama como si le fueran a contar una historia de algún libro – Cuenta! Cuenta! – Pidió como una pequeña.

Hinata miro la puerta del cuarto esperando que ya nadie se encontrara cerca de ellas y comenzó a contarle todo, desde el momento que hablo con Ino hasta esa noche que la despidió con un beso. Cada detalle apto para su hermana le conto, sin mencionar la misión que tuvo ya que eso seguía siendo secreto, pero si aprovecho de contarle todo lo demás.

\- Y.. – Hablo por primera vez Hanabi luego de toda esa historia – ¿Que se supone que son?

\- ¿Eh? – Pregunto confundida Hinata.

\- Digo.. – Comenzó a decir Hanabi – Se besan.. se abrazan.. durmieron juntos.. – Eso ultimo dijo por lo bajo por las dudas – Pero no me dijiste que te pidiera ser su novia..

\- É.. Él.. no me dijo nada.. – Dijo algo deprimida Hinata, no había pensado en aquello, pero su hermana tenía razón, no sabía que eran.

\- Tendrás que averiguarlo.. – Dijo Hanabi imaginándose ya lo lindo que serían sus sobrinos en un futuro, su hermana era una de las mujeres más linda de la aldea y seguro que con los años se volvería aún más y más linda, y el Uchiha no era para nada feo, era uno de los hombres más deseados de la aldea y eso solo garantizaba hermosos bebes – Pero.. – Dijo llamando su atención – Deberás apresurarte.. no eres la única tras de él.. pero tienes la ventaja de que te eligió.. solo.. no seas lenta como con el Uzumaki..

\- Hanabi! – La llamo la peliazul pero sabía que tenía razón – Yo.. Mañana hablare con él..

Sabía que tenía razón y que debía por lo menos arriesgarse un poco, él le había demostrado mucho en ese mes, además de que le había pedido que no se aleje de él. Realmente creía que, por primera vez, seria correspondida y su corazón saltaba de gozo. Se acostó junto a su hermana y ambas siguieron hablando un poco más los futuros bebes que imaginaba la menor, haciendo sonrojar a la peliazul y sin más cayeron dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente, un pelinegro se encontraba algo molesto, despertando esa mañana. Extrañaba despertar con la peliazul entre sus brazos, pero sabía que, dentro de la aldea, eso sería difícil de que pasara. Se preparo un rápido desayuno y saco sus cosas del bolso sin prestarle mucha atención. Tenía ropa limpia que guardar y el resto dejar para lavar, le sorprendía que fuera la primera misión en la que su ropa no volvía manchada de sangre y le pareció un buen detalle para variar.

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando llamaron a su puerta, una parte de él esperaba que fuera la Hyuga con cualquier excusa para verlo, pero su rostro cambio al ver quien era.

\- Hola Sasuke-kun! – Saludo animadamente una pelirosa.

\- Tks.. – Gruño Sasuke, era muy temprano como para molestarse más, pero Sakura lo había logrado.

\- Escuche que habías vuelto y.. quise pasar a saludar.. – Dijo Sakura entrando a la casa del pelinegro sin ser invitada.

Sasuke la miro, pero no le dijo nada, no tenía ánimos de pelear cuando aún se sentía tranquilo por toda la dosis que había tenido de la peliazul con ese mes lejos de todos.

Como siempre, Sakura era la que hablaba, aturdiéndolo, pero él no le dijo nada, no tenía ganas de pelear así que la dejo ahí hablando sola mientras le contaba quien sabe qué cosa que hizo. Le hablaba de que Tsunade la tenía como la mejor y única discípula, cosa que él ya sabía por lo vivido anteriormente, así que no le llevo el apunte. Cada tanto se iba por su casa dejándola sola en la sala, hablando de ella como siempre, pero por lo menos no lo seguía.

Sakura solo veía como el pelinegro la ignoraba y sentía que le dolía el pecho por ser tan indiferente para él. Vio su bolso de viaje todo abierto y cuando el pelinegro se adentró en su cuarto, ella siguió hablándole, pero se acercó a su ropa, olio algunas de sus remeras, sintiendo el perfume que tenía, dejándose embriagar por él, pero toda alegría se esfumo cuando sintió en algunas prendas, un suave olor a lavanda. Molesta tomo otras de las remeras y encontró el mismo olor y supuso de quien se trataba. Se negaba a creer que había pasado algo entre ellos como para que su perfume estuviese en su ropa. Estaba por ir tras de él para preguntarle y que le diga que todo eso era falso pero unos golpes suaves se sintieron en la puerta. Volteo a ver si el Uchiha salía de su cuarto, pero cuando vio que no, se acercó a la puerta y miro quien era. Molesta de verla ahí, se colocó una de las remeras del Uchiha con el símbolo de su clan, sobre su ropa, oculto su falda bajo la remera, al igual que su calza, para dar la impresión de no tener nada abajo, desordeno sus cabellos y se mordió los labios para volverlos rojos. Se miro a un espejo y contenta de su resultado, abrió la puerta.

\- Sasu.. – Hablo la peliazul pero se calló al ver quien le abría la puerta y en las condiciones que lo hacía – Sa.. Sakura-san.. – La saludo con una sonrisa falsa ya que no entendía que hacía ahí.

\- Oh.. Hina.. – Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Sakura al verla como la había dejado sin palabra – Perdón por no abrir antes.. es que bueno.. entenderás.. – Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de acomodar su cabello que ella misma desordeno – Fue un mes largo en el que no estuvimos juntos..

\- ¿Eh..? – Pregunto Hinata sintiendo que su corazón se le partía en dos.

\- Pues si.. es entendible que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi NOVIO.. – Dijo recalcando aquella palabra, Sakura – Pero dime.. que te trae por aquí..

\- Yo.. – Dijo Hinata tragando con dificultad, sentía que tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta y no lo podía hacer desaparecer – Yo.. confundí las cosas.. y.. y empaque la capa de Uchiha-san.. so.. solo..

\- Yo se la daré.. – Dijo Sakura tomando la capa de sus manos – Claro que cuando despierte..

Sin decir ni una despedida o algo, Hinata salió de ahí corriendo, sintiendo como el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos. No solo no era correspondida, sino que se había burlado de ella y la había usado. Había engañado a su novia con ella y como una tonta, creyó que él la quería.

Sakura la vio salir corriendo y una sonrisa escapo de sus labios, con eso ganaría algo de tiempo, lograría que ella se alejara de él por la vergüenza que seguramente sentía. Cerro la puerta del Uchiha y tiro la capa ahí nomás, se miró en el espejo y le gustó la idea de solo vestir una de las remeras del pelinegro. Volvió a olerla, esperando que su perfume quedara en su cuerpo y se la saco. En ese momento, Sasuke salió de su cuarto al no sentir más ruido o la voz de su compañera y quería saber lo que estaba haciendo. La encontró cerca de su puerta, con su ropa desprolija, su cabello desordenado y su labio lastimado, le pareció raro que estuviese así y solo pudo ver como sujetaba su remera limpia.

\- ¿Que paso..? – Pregunto seriamente el Uchiha mientras se acercaba.

\- Na.. Nada.. – Mintió con temor Sakura ya que no le había dado tiempo a arreglarse, pero tenía que hacer más tiempo para evitar que la alcanzara – So.. solo pensé que necesitabas ayuda con tus cosas..

\- No te pedí hacer eso.. – Respondió el Uchiha a punto de darse vuelta.

\- Lo se.. – Dijo caíz baja la pelirosa – Nunca me pides nada..

Sasuke volteo a verla y noto que a sus pies había una capa, la capa que uso en su misión durante los días de lluvia, vio su bolso para saber que más saco, pero solo encontró otra capa. La tomo y apenas la acerco a él sintió el olor a lavanda de la peliazul.

\- ¿Quien trajo esa capa? – Pregunto empezándose a enojar Sasuke, el mismo había visto que en su bolso había una capa y ahora había dos en su casa.

\- No.. No se de.. de que hablas.. – Dijo tratando de esconder la capa detrás de sus pies.

\- Alguien vino.. – Dijo volviéndola a ver y se acercó de forma amenazante a ella – ¿Quien vino?

\- Na.. Nadie.. – Dijo con temor Sakura, sintiéndose acorralada entre la puerta y el pelinegro.

Sasuke no lo soporto más y presiono su mano en su cuello, no la mataría, eso lo tenía claro, pero si la asustaría hasta que hablara, mostro su Sharingan para que supiese que iba en serio y volvió a hablarle.

\- Pregunte quien vino.. – Demando saber el Uchiha.

\- Hi.. Hinata.. – Soltó con lágrimas en los ojos Sakura, al saber que ya nada podía hacer para evitar que él fuera tras ella.

Sasuke solo la empujo lejos de la puerta para salir de ahí y alcanzar a la peliazul. Tenía el presentimiento de que Sakura había inventado algo, y la forma en la que la encontró solo hacia más creíble esa historia. La busco por toda la aldea y cuando supo que no la encontraría, fue hasta su casa. No solía aparecerse por los dominios de los Hyugas, pero tenía que encontrarla. Tristemente solo se vio en el suelo por un golpe del castaño que parecía querer matarlo.

\- Neji! – Grito la hermana menor de Hinata – Déjalo..

\- ¿Donde..? – Quiso preguntar, pero la menor no lo dejo.

\- No esta.. – Dijo sin más y sintió que el corazón se le rompía – No tenía que ir pero decidió salir de la aldea.. se fue con su equipo..

Sin escuchar nada más, corrió hasta la oficina de la Hokage para saber que misión era la que tenía su equipo para ir también o para saber cuándo volvería.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke corriendo rápidamente por la aldea.

 **/_ /**

 **Lo prometido es deuda jejeje.. dije que tenía el cap listo por todo lo que me había extendido.. ahora si nos estaremos leyendo en.. Octubre.. no falta mucho para que llegue pero es un cap por mes ahora jejej..**

 **Espero de corazón que les gustara los dos cap ii que me dejen sus lindos comentarios como siempre.. Diría que no falta mucho para que acabe pero.. aun queda un poco más de esta historia..**

 **Ahora si me despido, no sin antes recomendarle la peli de siempre ii que es sponsor de la historia jejejej.. disfruten de esa peli que es hermosa!**

 **Bueno.. Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **La verdad es que no pensé que habría review en pocas horas pero me alegra mucho, así que.. Saludito para..**

 **Lady! La verdad que la estoy dejando medio mal a Sakura pero el amor la esta volviendo loquita jejeje.. Que bueno que te guste el cap ii espero que este también.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

No entendía como es que en tan solo un par de horas su hermoso día se había vuelto tan gris, incluso, aunque sonase completamente egoísta, deseaba en todo su corazón que una repentina lluvia la cubriera para así poder ocultar sus tristes lagrimas que salían sin parar de sus perlados ojos.

Había pasado la noche mas maravillosa con su hermanita pequeña, como si ambas hubiesen decidido hacer una pijamada donde pudieron hablar de lo sucedido en ese hermoso mes en el cual por fin tuvo el valor de sincerarse con ella misma, aceptando de una vez por todas lo que realmente sentía por aquel pelinegro que se había metido en su vida y en su ser, como ni siquiera Naruto lo había logrado. Incluso llego a soñar estar a su lado paseando por la aldea, uno alado del otro, simplemente haciéndose compañía como lo habían hecho a lo largo de esos días. Entre ellos no necesitaban palabras de más, sino solo sentir que tenían al otro a su lado para cualquier cosa o problema, con eso les bastaba.

Tan cómodamente estaba durmiendo con esos sueños, que ni sintió cuando el sol comenzó a salir. Su dulce despertador fue su tierna hermanita que estaba igual o peor de ansiosa que ella por saber que eran con el Uchiha, y es que, entre toda esa pequeña charla, había notado que nunca se dijeron nada y aunque él le había pedido nunca alejarse, eso no significaba que fueran pareja, novios o algo por el estilo. Decidida una vez en su vida, se levanto con todas las energías de saber realmente que eran y fue así que vistiéndose arreglada, inconscientemente, salió rumbo a la casa del Uchiha, escuchando un simple "Buena suerte Nee-chan" por parte de su hermanita, pero a mitad de camino, se dio cuenta que no tenía todo el valor del mundo para llegar de la nada a verlo. Con el pánico haciéndose presente, entro por la ventana de su cuarto, sin que nadie la notara y comenzó a caminar en círculos sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería desmaya. En una de sus tantas vueltas, casi tropieza con su bolso de viaje y recordando que ni lo había acomodado todavía, lo tomo sacando todo sin hacer el menor ruido que la delatara en aquel lugar. Saco con cuidado un par de prendas suyas, algunos ungüentos, armas ninjas y al final del bolso, encontró su capa, o eso creyó, ya que al tomarla, una fuerte fragancia de masculinidad, inundo su cuarto. Recordando aquel aroma que la había acompañado durante todo ese mes, reconoció que no era suya sino de pelinegro.

\- Te.. Tengo que.. Que devolvérsela.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, pero a la vez feliz de tener su excusa perfecta.

Salió rápidamente de aquel cuarto, otra vez sin ser vista, pero con la capa entre sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza.

Las calles empezaban de a poco a poblarse, primero con los dueños de todos los locales, saliendo a abrir sus puertas para darle la bienvenida a los futuros y posibles clientes, también podía ver uno que otro ninja volviendo a la aldea, mientras que otros simplemente se preparaban para salir de la misma. Todos mostraban una gran alegría en el rostro, que era hasta contagiosa para ella, dándole así más valor para lo que estaba por enfrentarse. Llego hasta la puerta del Uchiha y fue ahí cuando otra vez el valor la abandono.

Otra vez el miedo le impedía llamar a la puerta pensando que quizás, todo lo vivido ese mes solo fue imaginación suya. Se aferro con fuerza a la capa del pelinegro y todos los recuerdos volvían a ella como si recién los viviera, y es que no podía dudar de sus besos, de sus caricias o de sus abrazos, él le demostró algo en esa misión y no debía dudar como lo estaba haciendo.

Había respirado profundamente, como si llenando sus pulmones, se llenara mas de valor y por fin llamo a la puerta esperando de todo corazón no haberse confundido ni con la situación vivida ni con sus nuevos sentimientos que eran difícil de negar a estas alturas.

\- Sasu.. – Quiso decir su nombre pero se callo a si misma al ver quien era la que habría la puerta y mas que nada en la condición que lo hacia – Sa.. Sakura-san.. – Su nombre salió a duras penas de sus labios y estaba segura de que le sonreía falsamente pero no entendía que hacia ella ahí a esa hora.

\- Oh.. Hina.. – Escucho que la llamaba y podía ver una gran sonrisa en su rostro pero lo que vino después le rompió el corazón completamente – Perdón por no abrir antes.. es que bueno.. entenderás.. Fue un mes largo en el que no estuvimos juntos..

\- ¿Eh..? – Aquella pregunta salió sola de sus labios, sintiendo como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

\- Pues si.. es entendible que quisiera recuperar el tiempo perdido con mi NOVIO.. – No podía creer lo que le decía la pelirosa pero tampoco tenia porque dudar, estaba en su casa, de esa forma, con su remera y a esas horas – Pero dime.. que te trae por aquí..

\- Yo.. – No sabia que decirle y es que sentía un inmenso nudo en la garganta que casi ni la dejaba respirar del dolor que sentía en todo su pecho, quería creer que era una broma pero la única burlada fue ella misma por creer que alguien como el Uchiha la miraría de otra forma – Yo.. confundí las cosas.. y.. y empaque la capa de Uchiha-san.. so.. solo..

\- Yo se la daré.. – Sakura le había arrancado la capa de sus manos y de la misma forma sentía que le arrancaban el corazón – Claro que cuando despierte..

Sabía que quedaría como descortés, mal educada y quizás como una mala persona, pero simplemente no lo soporto más, necesitaba salir de ahí y así lo hizo. Corrió rápidamente hacia su hogar, rogando a todos los dioses que nadie le hablara. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan grande y supo que así se sentía tener el corazón partido en mil pedazos, saber que no solo no era correspondida, sino que la habían humillado, burlándose de ella, usándola, era doloroso. Había sido la otra sin querer y le dolía, se sentía una tonta de solo pensar que podían corresponder sus sentimientos, pero no, otra vez no era correspondida.

Cerro sus ojos volviendo a hacer el experimento que Ino le había enseñado y volvía a verlo a su lado, como había estado durante toda esa misión, pero no era mas que una farsa, no entendía de que servía saber que amaba a alguien que no solo no le correspondía, sino que se había burlado de ella, no entendía como algo tan lindo como amar a alguien, podía ser también lo mas doloroso del mundo. Abrió los ojos encontrándose sola en las calles y sintiendo como sus ojos no dejaban de llorar.

Corrió hasta su hogar, sin importarle a quien cruzara de por medio, sabiendo que a nadie le importaría tampoco que ella estuviese o no en aquel lugar. Solo quería estar sola o abandonar todo, deseaba de todo corazón de que viniera un ANBU a su casa diciéndole que la Hokage la llamaba para una misión muy lejos de la aldea o por tiempo indefinido, solo quería no ser encontrada por un tiempo.

Tristemente, encontrada lo fue, había corrido sin siquiera notar quienes estaban dentro de la casa y para su sorpresa su primo y hermana se encontraban en uno de los salones leyendo quien sabe que pergamino.

\- ¿Nee-chan..? – Pregunto con duda la menor de los Hyuga, al llamar a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, donde la había visto esconderse.

Solo llantos se escuchaban del otro lado de la puerta y no entendía que podía pasar. Si bien le había insistido en que aclarara las cosas con el Uchiha, no entendía que había salido mal si era más que obvio que entre ellos ya eran algo sin decírselo. Sin importarle nada, abrió la puerta y solo la pudo ver acostada en su cama, abrazando con fuerza una almohada, seguramente para ocultar su llanto.

\- Nee-chan.. – La llamo acariciando su espalda – ¿Que paso? – Otra vez no recibió respuesta alguna y sentía que quizás fue su culpa presionar algo cuando no debía – Dime que paso..

\- Me.. Me uso.. – Dijo llorando con mas fuerza y es que admitirlo en voz alta dolía aún más.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto con paciencia Hanabi ya que le dolía como estaba su hermana, la sentía quebrada, como si la hubiesen destruido por dentro, ni con los golpes de su padre la había visto así.

Hinata podía sentir el dolor en la pregunta de su hermana y no quería que ella se sintiera de esa forma cuando solo la salvo de ser mas humillada al no saber la verdad. Incorporándose como pudo se sentó en la cama y le conto lo sucedido tan solo hace unos minutos, en tan solo un segundo que llevo abrirse la puerta del pelinegro y todo su mundo se vino abajo.

\- No.. No puedo creerlo.. – Dijo incrédula Hanabi, sentía que había algo raro en toda esa historia – ¿Estas segura?

\- Créeme que si.. – Dijo Hinata un poco más calmada – Lo siento.. – Se disculpo con su hermanita – Se supone que soy la mayor y.. y no debería molestarte con estas cosas..

\- Ey.. – Dijo Hanabi ofendida – Soy lo suficientemente grande como para entender esto.. – Dijo cruzándose de brazos – Además.. Solo nos tenemos a nosotras para contarnos estas cosas..

\- Supongo.. – Dijo con una triste sonrisa y sintió como su hermana le limpiaba las lagrimas que aun quedaban en su rostro.

\- Igual Nee-chan.. – La llamo después de dejar su rostro sin lagrimas – Quizás deberías hablar con él para que te de una explicación.. yo creo..

De verdad quería defender al Uchiha ya que no creía nada esa historia, ahí había gato encerrado o mas bien una rata rastrera metiéndose en la vida de su hermana y no se lo permitiría. Hinata sufría mil y unas cosas como para sumarle que le arruinaran lo único que le sacaba una verdadera sonrisa. La forma en la que le conto esa pequeña e insólita historia de amor la noche anterior, solo hacia que quisiera verla sonreír de aquella forma. Pero no pudo dar su punto de vista ya que llamaron a la puerta.

\- ¿Di.. Diga? – Pregunto Hinata nerviosa.

\- Hinata-sama.. la buscan sus compañeros de equipo en la entrada.. – La voz de Neji la calmo un poco.

\- Salgo enseguida.. – Dijo más calmada Hinata y luego acaricio el rostro de su hermanita – No tiene sentido preguntar nada.. me.. me quedo claro que solo.. solo jugo conmigo..

\- Nee-chan.. – Dijo Hanabi viéndola salir del cuarto y solo suspiro derrotada, tenia que ir a averiguar por ella misma que había pasado pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos.

\- ¿Quién jugo con Hinata-sama? – Pregunto Neji que había escuchado lo ultimo que dijo su prima.

Hanabi ahora si no sabía dónde meterse, había metido la pata su propia hermana al decir algo de mas estando Neji cerca, si se enteraba quien era el que había lastimado, estaba segura de que una nueva guerra se presentaría y mas cuando esos dos ya tenían en su historial un par de peleas entre ellos.

Por su parte Hinata, cuando dejo su cuarto, trato de sonreír lo mejor que pudo para no preocupar a sus amigos, lo ultimo que deseaba era ser la burla de toda la aldea y si para eso tenia que fingir lo haría, la gran pregunta era como, cuando no se le daba bien esa parte.

\- Ey Hina! – Saludo Kiba que estaba sobre el lomo de Akamaru, el cual también ladro en forma de saludo.

\- Hina.. – Saludo apenas con un movimiento de cabeza Shino.

\- Chicos.. – Lo saludo a los tres, deteniéndose en Akamaru que le acariciaba detrás de las orejas – Los extrañe muchísimo..

\- Nosotros igual.. – Respondió Kiba mientras bajaba de Akamaru – Fue bastante larga tu misión..

\- Lo.. Lo se.. – Dijo algo desanimada y es que ahora los recuerdos le dolían.

\- ¿Sucedió algo..? – Pregunto Shino al percatarse del decaimiento que tuvo su amiga – ¿Paso algo durante la misión que tuviste?

\- No.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza para darles una sonrisa triste – So.. Solo fue.. una misión y nada más.. – Otra vez el nudo volvía a su garganta y decidió cambiar de tema para no pensar más en ella – U.. Ustedes.. ¿qué hacían por aquí..? – Pregunto sintiendo que todas sus fuerzas se iban tratando de disimular su dolor – ¿Qui.. Quieren ir a entrenar..?

\- Pues.. – Dijo Kiba como si nada mientras llevaba las manos detrás de la nuca – A decir verdad.. tenemos una misión en medio del desierto.. Gaara pidió nuestra ayuda como siempre..

\- ¿Quieres venir..? – Pregunto Shino sabiendo que algo había pasado con su amiga y quizás un cambio de aire le haría bien.

\- ¡Ey Shino! – Lo llamo Kiba – Acaba de volver de una misión.. puede estar cansada.. – Dijo sintiendo que su compañero estaba siendo bastante desconsiderado.

\- ¿Hina? – Volvió a llamarla Shino sin importarle los gritos de Kiba.

\- ¿No será una molestia para ustedes? – Pregunto sintiendo que de esa forma se podría ir para que nadie viera su dolor y quizás así pudiese ver como hacer para no sufrir al ver al pelinegro.

\- La Hokage manda al equipo ocho a esta misión.. – Dijo Shino acomodándose los lentes – Tu eres parte de este equipo así que no hay problema..

\- Hina.. ¿estas segura? – Pregunto preocupado Kiba de que su amiga se sobre esforzara.

\- Me.. Me encantaría estar con mis amigos.. – Dijo Hinata sintiendo que no habían sido ANBUs pero si habían llegado sus salvadores – Me cambio en un instante y salgo..

Sin decir nada más, entro corriendo a su cuarto para alistarse, lo mejor que podía hacer era irse un tiempo. Las misiones en Suna siempre duraban alrededor de una semana si no era más así que tendría tiempo para pensar.

\- Shino.. acaba de volver de una misión.. – Le recrimino Kiba a su compañero – Debe querer descansar y no salir a otra..

\- Estaba llorando.. – Dijo Shino tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a su amigo que por lo visto no lo noto – Quizás salir le haga bien..

Kiba miro a su amigo y luego a la entrada donde Hinata se perdió para cambiarse y solo una pregunta rondaba su cabeza, como mataría al que la hizo llorar.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Escucho Hinata cuando terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

\- Me.. Me iré con Shino-kun y Kiba-kun a una misión.. – Dijo cerrando el bolso.

\- No creo que debas irte sin hablar con el Uchi.. – Se callo sabiendo que las paredes tenían oído – Con él..

\- No tiene caso.. – Dijo Hinata colocándose su bolso en la espalda – Yo.. Debo salir para pensar un poco..

Hanabi quería arrancarse los cabellos por lo terca que estaba siendo su hermana y es que era obvio que había sufrido una trampa, una vil trampa por parte de una fea pelirosa, frente de marquesina.

\- Estúpido Uchiha.. – Dijo por lo bajo pensando que estaba sola pero un escalofrió le recorrió toda la espalda.

\- ¿Que hizo el Uchiha? – Pregunto molesto Neji, estaba a punto de ir tras su prima cuando escucho a la menor soltar ese nombre, pero por algo era un genio así que uniendo las piezas, cambio su pregunta por una afirmación – Matare a ese maldito..

\- ¡Tu no harás nada! – Grito Hanabi tacleando a su primo en medio de la mansión, tenia que retenerlo lo más que pudiese para que no matara al Uchiha, por lo menos hasta no saber la verdad – Él no hizo nada.. solo fue un mal entendido que..

\- Lo siento Hanabi-sama.. – Se disculpo Neji levantándose rápidamente, haciendo que su prima cayera al suelo.

A penas salió de la mansión para ir en busca del Uchiha y darle su merecido por lo que fuese que le hizo a su prima, lo vio al sujeto en cuestión en la entrada. Ni se molesto en saludarlo o advertirle que lo atacaría, su cuerpo se movió solo y simplemente le pego un puñetazo en toda la cara.

\- ¡Neji! – Escucho el grito que pegaba su prima mas pequeña pero quería volver a pegarle – Déjalo..

Neji estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo, pero el Uchiha hablo como si no le importara el golpe que acababa de recibir.

\- ¿Donde..? – Escucharon ambos Hyugas, pero la menor no lo dejo terminar.

\- No esta.. – Contesto Hanabi, que el Uchiha estuviese ahí buscando a su hermana significaba que él no tenia la culpa de nada pero le dolía lo que seguramente sentía su hermana en estos momentos – No tenía que ir pero decidió salir de la aldea.. se fue con su equipo..

El Hyuga mayor quería ir y volver a golpear al Uchiha, pero solo lo vieron salir de los dominios a toda velocidad sin importarles el rumbo que tomara.

\- Neji.. déjalo.. – Pidió Hanabi a su primo – Él no es quien está jugando con Nee-chan..

\- ¿Qué quiere decir? – Pregunto Neji conteniendo sus impulsos de ir tras el Uchiha o tras su prima para saber la verdad.

\- Hay alguien que quiere verla herida.. – Dijo Hanabi cerrando sus manos para formar un puño – Yo me encargare de ella..

Luego de decir eso, salió de los dominios con toda la elegancia que tenían los Hyugas y es que no importaba la edad que uno tuviese o de la rama que fuera, la elegancia era aprendida por todos.

\- ¿Ella..? – Quedo pensando el Hyuga viendo a su prima salir del lugar.

En otro lado de la aldea, el Uchiha corría por todos los techos, esperando llegar a tiempo para evitar que Hinata saliera, pero en la entrada le dijeron que ya se había ido. Desesperado, se dirigió a la torre de la Hokage para saber por lo menos que misión tenia y cuanto tardaría en volver, pero llegando a aquel lugar, se encontró con la ultima persona que quería ver. Simplemente paso a su lado, ignorándola para poder llegar hasta quien le diría donde estaba la Hyuga.

\- Sasuke-kun.. – Escucho el Uchiha que lo llamaban pero ni se detuvo – Por favor escúchame.. yo..

\- Tu nada.. – Respondió el Uchiha sacando todo el desprecio que tenia por ella en ese preciso momento – Vete Sakura..

\- ¡NO! – Grito molesta la pelirosa molesta – ¡¿Porque?! Ella.. ¡Ella no te merece! – Dijo agarrándolo del brazo – Ella no es para ti.. yo.. yo podría..

\- ¡Dije que te fueras! – Grito el Uchiha soltándose de su agarre, bruscamente – Nunca creí que fueras capas de meterte tanto en mi vida..

\- So.. Solo quiero estar contigo Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos Sakura – Da.. Dame una oportunidad y prometo que..

\- No prometas nada que no me interesa.. – Dijo Sasuke sin importarle las lagrimas de su compañera – Desearía que no hubieses cambiado tanto.. – Dijo por lo bajo mientras entraba a la torre de la Hokage, dejándola sola.

Sakura no pudo mas y se dejo caer en el suelo, sin importarle si salía lastimada con esa acción, su cuerpo ya no sentía nada pero a su vez le dolía todo, sobre todo su pecho al recibir tal rechazo por parte del pelinegro. No podía creer que después de todo lo que le había demostrado que lo amaba, él seguía eligiendo a la peliazul.

\- La odio.. – Dijo con todo el dolor del mundo – Desearía.. Desearía que estuviese muerta..

\- ¡Tu! – Escucho un grito a sus espaldas – ¡Eres una maldita arpía!

Sakura se levanto del suelo para ver quien le hablaba y su odio se incrementó más y más al ver los ojos de la que le hablaba, era lo único que compartían y aun así le revolvía el estómago de solo verla.

\- A quien le di.. – Quiso responderle pero solo se vio volteada en el suelo por un golpe de la pequeña frente a ella – Maldita.. – Dijo limpiándose el rostro.

\- ¡Mas maldita eres tú! – Grito con todas sus fuerzas Hanabi – ¡Le haces la vida imposible a mi hermana y ahora quieres quitarle su felicidad!

\- ¡Es mi felicidad! – Grito molesta Sakura mientras se preparaba para devolverle el golpe – ¡Él me pertenece!

Hanabi vio como la pelirosa corría para golpearla y sabia que su fuerza era similar a la de la Hokage, sabia que no lo había pensado bien al enfrentarla, pero ya no había vuelta a atrás, solo espero su golpe sin darle el gusto de retroceder un solo paso.

\- ¡Sakura! – Grito una rubia deteniéndola – ¿Qué demonios haces..?

\- ¡Suéltame Ino! – Dijo forcejeando con su antigua amiga pero luego vio que no podía mover el cuerpo – Shikamaru.. – Dijo viendo su sombra.

\- Problemático.. – Dijo el perezoso viendo algo que no entendía y que a la vez no le interesaba entender.

\- ¡Cálmate un poco! – Grito frenética Ino al ver en lo que se había convertido su amiga – Sakura.. esta no eres tú.. ¡estuviste a punto de golpear a una niña!

\- ¡Ella empezó! – Se defendió Sakura entre lágrimas, estaba desbordada, era la mala de la película cuando la verdadera villana era Hinata por arrebatarle todo lo que tenía.

\- Sakura.. – La abrazo Ino con fuerza esperando que de esa forma su amiga se calmara en todos los sentidos.

\- ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto Shikamaru a la menor que no se había movido de donde estaba.

\- S.. Si.. – Dijo algo nerviosa Hanabi, estuvo a punto de recibir un golpe similar al de la Hokage y eso ponía nervioso a cualquiera sin que lo quisieras.

\- Deberías volver a tu casa.. – Dijo Shikamaru mientras se rascaba la nuca, los temas de mujeres siempre eran problemáticos para él.

Hanabi solo asintió con la cabeza y salió de aquel lugar, dejando a los compañeros de su hermana con la pelirosa. Shikamaru vio a su compañera y supo que la mañana recién empezaba, pero ya todo era tedioso para él.

\- Suéltame Ino.. – Dijo Sakura mas tranquila pero igual de molesta – Tu también estas de su lado..

Ino no alcanzo a decirle nada, que su amiga se perdió entre los caminos, pero lo cierto era que llevaba tiempo perdida y todo por la obsesión que tenia por el Uchiha. Quiso ir tras de ella, pero sus compañeros la detuvieron sabiendo que ellos también tenían cosas que hacer.

\- Ino.. tenemos una misión en la aldea de la Cascada.. – Le recordó Shikamaru – Déjala tranquila..

La rubia miro con tristeza por donde se había perdido su amiga y no pudo mas que dejar las cosas como estaban. Tenia obligaciones que cumplir con su equipo, pero supo que apenas volviera, la buscaría para tratar de ayudarla y si se tenia que meter en su cabeza para eso, lo haría, pero ya no quería verla de ese modo.

Dentro de la torre, y ajeno a todo lo que había pasado, el Uchiha caminaba perdido en sus pensamientos o mas bien perdido en sus recuerdos y es que no podía creer como había cambiado tanto su compañera y amiga, porque eso era como habían quedado en su tiempo.

 _\- ¡Sasuke-kun! – Recordó que lo llamo así la primera vez que volvió a la aldea – Por fin volviste a la aldea.. – Un fuerte abrazo se había llevado esa vez._

 _\- Sakura.. – Le había respondido, pero se sentía incomodo por el abrazo._

 _\- Oh.. lo siento.. – Se había disculpado con una sonrisa – Lamento no quedarme mas tiempo por tu regreso pero.. quede con Ino.. igual.. me alegra que volvieras.._

Ese día la había visto alejarse de él y al principio sintió que aquello era una forma de no enfrentar lo que tarde o temprano tendrían que hablar puesto que sus sentimientos seguían igual, o mas bien la falta de ellos. No la veía de otra forma que no fuera como una compañera y no quería hacer mas incomodo su regreso, de lo que ya lo era.

Pocas veces se la había cruzado cuando llego y fueron menos desde que había decidido no formar parte del equipo siete, dejando a Sai en su lugar y él solo defendiendo la aldea desde la sombra y la clandestinidad. Pero un día, fue por fin el elegido para hablar de lo que ambos se debían. Estaba, como siempre, acompañado de Naruto que parecía una sombra suya cuando ambos estaban al mismo tiempo en la aldea.

 _\- Sasuke-kun.. – Sintió su llamado y supo que por fin hablarían – ¿Po.. Podríamos hablar..? – Pregunto con cautela._

 _\- Si.. – Había respondido sin decir mucho mas y espero que le indicara donde quería hablar._

 _\- Etto.. Naruto.. si no te importa.. – aquello lo había dicho con un nerviosismo que no recordaba haberlo visto antes._

 _\- Oh.. – Había dicho Naruto algo molesto por lo visto – Claro.. u.. ustedes quieren hablar solos.._

 _\- No seas tonto Naruto.. – Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa – Luego comeremos ramen instantáneo.. ¿te parece?_

 _\- ¿Tu lo prepararas? – Pregunto incrédulo y preocupado Naruto y él solo pudo sonreír por lo más cómico que estaba viendo._

 _\- Idiota! – Se molesto la pelirosa mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza – Solo lo comprare.. – Bufo molesta._

 _\- Jijiji.. – Rio Naruto ante aquel comportamiento y solo se fue._

 _\- Sasuke-kun.. ¿te importa si hablamos en el parque? – Le había preguntado una vez se vieron los dos solos._

Solo le había asentido con la cabeza y ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta el dichoso lugar, no había mucha gente, quizás por la hora o por lo que fuera, pero internamente lo agradecía ya que no quería que esto fuera una escena de puro chisme dentro de la aldea. Ambos se dirigieron hasta un banco para así sentarse y poder hablar tranquilamente, la podía ver nerviosa y eso solo hacía que él se sintiera peor, aun así, quiso esperar a que ella hablara primero.

 _\- Yo.. se que esto es incomodo para ti.. – Comenzó a hablarle Sakura y él solo podía escuchar – Créeme que para mí también lo es.. – No quería verla porque sentía que todo seria peor pero cuando la escucho soltar un suspiro como si agotara toda su fuerza no pudo evitar mirarla – Sasuke-kun.. tu.. ¿me quieres..? ¿me.. me ves como a una mujer que pudiese estar a.. tu lado?_

En eso se resumía todo, le había por fin preguntado y aunque no era algo que le gustara hablar, sabia que era lo mejor para ambos acabar con eso, pero no sabia que hacer. Quizás todo esto era una señal para que aceptara el cariño que siempre le destino a él, pero no se lo merecían. Quizás con el tiempo llegaría a verla como algo mas que una compañera o una amiga, pero si no lo lograba, ni él ni ella se merecían estar en una relación sin amor, por mas cursi que sonase viniendo de él.

 _\- No.. – Dijo después de debatirse internamente, era lo correcto y estaba seguro de que se lo agradecería con el tiempo – Nunca.. te pude ver de ese modo.. – Sintió como la pelirosa comenzaba a llorar y se sintió el peor ser de todos, no sabía cuánto dolor podía seguir causando – Sakura yo.._

 _\- Gracias.. – Lo había interrumpido la ninja medico para su sorpresa, limpiándose sus lágrimas – De verdad gracias.._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – Pregunto con cautela ya que se encontraba por primera vez confundido._

 _\- Yo.. Ya no estoy enamorada de ti Sasuke-kun.. – Dijo Sakura sonriendo, podía sentir que ella se sentía mas ligera, como si un peso era retirado de sus hombros – Deje de estarlo hace un tiempo pero.. temía que si tu me correspondías.. yo.. negarme y que creyeras que mentí sobre mis sentimientos.._

 _\- Nunca te acusaría de eso.. – Le respondió al momento._

 _\- Lo se.. – Dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa – Supongo que eran cosas mías.. pero.. ahora que volviste.. podemos dejar todo eso en el pasado.. podemos.. Sasuke-kun.. ¿Podemos ser amigos..? – Aquella pregunta lo dejo sin palabras y aunque no quiso no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _\- Claro.. – Por fin las cosas parecían que podían ir bien en su vida._

 _\- SAKURA! – Ambos escucharon y voltearon a ver al dueño de la voz – Oh.. lo siento.. no sabia que estabas ocupada.. – Se disculpo una rubia mientras se les acercaba._

 _\- No pasa nada Ino.. – Respondió Sakura tranquilamente – ¿Que sucede?_

 _\- Pues.. – El rostro de la rubia cambio a uno de melancolía – Hoy se cumple un mes.._

 _\- Oh.. – Vio la misma melancolía en su compañera y no entendía que sucedía – Sera mejor ir a verla.._

Vio como la rubia asentía y no entendía que pasaba, pero tampoco preguntaría, simplemente se paro y decidió dejarlas tranquilas, no sin antes decirle algo a su compañera y ahora amiga.

 _\- No te olvides que le prometiste ramen al Dobe.. – Dijo alejándose – Aunque creo que te espera mas a ti que a su comida favorita.._

Una risa nada disimulada se sintió por parte de la Yamanaka y la pelirosa comenzó a ponerse toda roja por el comentario.

 _\- SA.. SASUKE.. KUN! – Grito nerviosa por su comentario y él solo sonrió perdiéndose por los caminos._

\- Cambiaste.. – Dijo el Uchiha por lo bajo, volviendo a su nueva realidad, su amiga no estaba mas y en su lugar había un ser que desconocía completamente.

Llego hasta la puerta de la Hokage y llamo esperando que lo atendieran rápido para saber de la misión de la Hyuga o mas bien de su equipo, y que ella había decidido llevar a cabo cuando no debía. Para su suerte, la Hokage parecía menos ocupada que otras veces ya que al instante le dijeron que pasara.

\- ¿Que te trae por aquí Uchiha? – Pregunto la rubia mientras se sacaba unos lentes que estaba usando para leer los pergaminos que había por toda la mesa.

\- El equipo ocho.. salió recién de misión.. – Dijo como si nada el pelinegro aunque era obvio que su interés no iba por todo el equipo – La Hyuga no tenia que ir pero fue de todas formas..

\- Lo se.. pero sus compañeros decidieron que podía ir.. así que.. – Dijo la Hokage cruzándose de brazos – No vi porque impedirlo..

\- ¿Que misión tienen..? – Pregunto sabiendo que la Hokage no la detendría, pero necesitaba saber cuánto le llevaría su misión.

\- ¿Por que el interés? – Devolvió la pregunta la rubia y vio como el Uchiha se molestaba así que decidió no torturarlo más – Es una misión sencilla.. solo deben hacer unas entregas en los pueblos que hay dentro del desierto.. – Dijo volviendo a leer sus pergaminos.

\- Bien.. – Respondió el Uchiha mientras se daba media vuelta para irse, no tenía caso quedarse más tiempo ahí, pero pronto le hizo ruido la misión que tenía la Hyuga – Dijo ¿"entrega"? – Pregunto volviendo a verla.

\- Así es.. Ese Kazekage pidió por ellos ya que varias veces fueron por el desierto.. – Respondió levantando los hombros como si fuera una tontera lo que estaba explicando.

El Uchiha recordó rápidamente lo que la Hyuga le había dicho en su momento y su rostro se volvió pálido de solo pensar en lo que podía pasar.

 _\- ¿Te pone nerviosa este pueblo? – Le había preguntado aquella vez cuando estaban cerca de un pueblo que para él no le parecía extraño._

 _\- A.. Algo.. – Respondió esa vez Hinata y recordaba lo nerviosa que estaba – La.. La última vez que vinimos a entregar unas cosas a los mercaderes.. No.. No la pase nada.. Bien.._

 _\- ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber en ese momento y si tan solo le hubiese explicado mejor, ni la hubiese dejado entrar a aquel lugar._

 _\- So.. Solo.. Pase mucha ver.. Vergüenza.. – Fue su respuesta, cuando no quedaba nada para que entraran a aquel pueblo._

\- ¿Qué pueblo es? – Pregunto con temor el Uchiha de que fuera el mismo de aquella vez.

\- Uno de mercaderes.. ¿por qué? – Pregunto la Hokage dejando lo que hacia ya que tantas preguntas la estaban molestando – ¿Acaso paso algo en aquel pueblo?

\- ¡Tengo que ir con ella! – Grito acercándose al escritorio, el pelinegro – ¡No puedo dejar que este sola ahí!

\- ¿Acaso están en peligros? – Pregunto preocupada de que les pasara algo a sus ninjas, ella misma había prometido que no dejaría morir a ninguno.

\- Ella.. A ella no.. no le gustara ese pueblo.. – Dijo apretando los puños el Uchiha – Tengo que traerla cuanto antes..

\- ¿Solo eso? – Dijo incrédula la Hokage – Si nada malo pasara.. no hay de qué preocuparse..

\- ¡USTED NO ENTIENDE! – Grito molesto el Uchiha.

\- ¡Te callas inmediatamente Uchiha! – Grito la rubia colocándose de pie – Si estos son problemas amorosos no me interesan.. no tienes permitido salir de la aldea a menos que YO te lo indique.. ¡¿ENTENDIDO?!

\- ¡Ayude dándole toda la maldita información que necesitaba! ¡Por un demonio! – Estaba tan alterado el Uchiha que el Sharingan se había activado solo – ¡¿Le dije lo que pasaría en el futuro y no puede dejarme ir con ella?!

\- ¡Te callas! – Dijo tirándole con bastante fuerza un pergamino para que se callara y se controlara ya que estaba hablando de más.

El Uchiha recibió el golpe sin esperárselo y sin importarle absolutamente nada salió de aquella oficina rumbo a algún lado donde pudiese soltar toda su furia sin tener que pagar luego una remodelación. Claro que estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera noto quien estaba muy cerca de aquella oficina.

\- Estabas demasiado inquieto por ir a ver a Tsunade.. – Dijo con voz divertida un peliblanco de larga cabellera – ¿Qué haces que no entras.. Naruto?

\- Yo.. – El rubio no sabia que pensar y por una vez en su vida no era por estúpido sino por lo que había escuchado – Tengo algo que hacer antes..

En otro lado de la aldea, el Uchiha se encontraba destruyendo quien sabe cuántos árboles, reduciéndolos a pequeñas astillas, cenizas o lo que fuese, pero seguía sin calmarse, no solo no podía salir, sino que ella pasaría lo que una vez le conto, ese grupo de personas la tratarían como una especie de deidad pero lo que mas le preocupaba era que la volvieran a vestir como en aquella ocasión. Sacudió la cabeza de solo recordarla y culpo a sus malditas hormonas de adolescente que hacían que su imaginación volara.

Aunque no fue lo único que gano con borrar esa imagen, ya que apenas se concentró de nuevo, sintió como un par de kunai se dirigían a su dirección. Sin molestarse por ese intento absurdo de atacarlo, evito el primer kunai, tomándolo para así desviar el otro que iba directo a su cabeza.

De la dirección de aquellas armas, se asomo una cabellera rubia que la reconocería donde fuera que estuviese. Habían pasado poco mas de dos años y por lo visto su entrenamiento ya había terminado para que ya estuviese ahí y eso solo significaba que las cosas estaban por cambiar mas de lo que todos podían entender. Con Naruto de vuelta en la aldea, era probable que pronto salieran los Akatsuki en busca de las bestias de colas. Quiso sonreírle a su amigo, pero pronto vio mas armas volar a su dirección así que no tuvo tiempo para alegres bienvenidas.

\- ¡¿Qué demonios te sucede Dobe?! – Grito molesto de como lo estaba atacando, no parecía un entrenamiento o un caluroso saludo.

\- ¡DIME LA VERDAD! – Grito alterado Naruto, ni él sabia si lo que estaba por preguntar era correcto o si quiera lógico – ¿Eres Sasuke Uchiha?

\- ¿Que? – Se sorprendió el pelinegro por semejante pregunta sin sentido – Nunca creí que pudieses ser más idiota que antes.. – Dijo alejándose de él, pero pronto sintió como el rubio empezaba a formar lo que él ya conocía – ¿Rasengan?

\- No lo preguntare de nuevo.. – Dijo Naruto preparado para atacar a su amigo, si es que era él.

\- ¡Si lo soy idiota! – Grito molesto e internamente confundido.

\- Entonces.. Eres el Sasuke Uchiha de.. – Trago con dificultad Naruto al surtirse mas idiota que antes por lo que estaba por preguntar – ¿De.. Este tiempo..? – Naruto pudo ver como su compañero se quedaba inmóvil en aquel lugar – ¡RESPONDE!

\- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Pregunto confundido Sasuke, esa duda sonaba como si él supiese realmente quien era, pero eso era imposible, solo el Nara, el Aburame y el Hyuga sabían la verdad, sin contar a su hermano o la Hokage.

\- Recién.. Dijiste que le advertiste lo que sucedería en el futuro a la abuela.. – Dijo Naruto viendo fijamente a su amigo – Eso solo deja dos opciones.. o no eres de este tiempo o.. ¡O eres vidente!

Una parte del Uchiha quería reírse de la ocurrencia de su amigo, pero a la vez le sorprendió como él solo había pensado en todo eso aunque claro, lo primero fue regañarse a si mismo por el descuido que tuvo, ahora entendía el golpe de la Hokage para que no hablara de mas pero aun así, alguien lo había escuchado y para su sorpresa, ese alguien era su mejor amigo. Ahora la cuestione era si decirle o no la verdad, no sabía lo que podía cambiar, pero de por sí ya había cambiado varias cosas.

\- Soy vidente.. – Dijo viendo si su amigo le creía o no.

\- ¡MIENTES! – Grito Naruto deshaciendo el Rasengan y tomando del cuello a su compañero – Mientes.. ¡se te nota!

\- ¿Entonces cuál es tu conclusión idiota? – Pregunto sin molestarse en separarse de él.

\- Tu.. Tu.. – Dijo incrédulo Naruto – Vi.. Viajaste en el tiempo..

\- Nunca fuiste tan listo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el Uchiha – Se ve que eso también cambio.. pero no tanto.. – Dijo aquello ultimo mientras se soltaba de su agarre.

\- Entonces es cierto.. – Dijo Naruto sin poder creerlo – No.. no eres Sasuke..

\- Si lo soy idiota.. – Dijo el Uchiha rodando los ojos – Solo que de otro tiempo..

\- ¿Como..? – Pregunto Naruto dando un paso para atrás.

\- Un jutsu prohibido.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro.

\- ¿Por qué?.. – Pregunto Naruto aun sorprendido – ¿Por qué viajaste..?

\- ¿Sabes?.. – Dijo el Uchiha sentándose cerca de uno de los pocos arboles que no encontraron su fin en sus manos – Me estoy cansando de contar la misma historia una y otra vez..

Naruto lo imito y se sentó cerca de él, parecía que estaba por contarle una larga historia y tenia mucha curiosidad por todo lo que podía salir de la boca del Uchiha.

En otra parte de la aldea, en la prisión ANBU, una pelirosa entraba sin ser detenida por nadie, todos la conocían y sabían que cada tanto, tenía permitido entrar a aquel lugar por orden de la Hokage.

\- Un momento.. – Escucho que alguien la detenía – Hokage-sama no aviso que vendrías..

\- Ella.. esta algo ocupada con las misiones.. – Dijo Sakura tranquilamente para que no sospecharan de nada – Ibiki-san.. ella me mando por lo que usted sabe..

El mencionado miro a todos lados y resignado le entrego la llave para que hiciera su trabajo.

\- No demores.. en media hora vendrán varios ANBUs y es difícil de explicar que haces aquí.. – Dijo el hombre del pañuelo en la cabeza.

Sakura solo asintió y tomando la llave, paso por el camino que ya había recorrido varias veces, una pequeña risita sintió a sus espaldas, pero no le presto atención, no le importaba nada mas que acabar con quien le había quitado todo. El camino se volvía cada vez mas oscuro que ni las pequeñas antorchas hacían que se pudiese ver a mas de dos pasos delante de su nariz. Cuando por fin llego al lugar que debería, suspiro para calmar sus nervios y hacer lo que se propuso apenas entro a aquel lugar.

\- Orochimaru.. – Dijo aquel nombre mientras abría su celda.

\- Oh.. ¡Sakura-chan! – Dijo con una sonrisa demacrada la serpiente – Mi medico favorito.. JAJAJAJA..

\- No vine para recibir burlas tuyas.. – Dijo Sakura molesta – Vine por la información que me dijiste una vez..

\- No.. No.. No pequeña.. – Dijo Orochimaru negando con la cabeza – Eso tiene un precio..

\- Evitar que Kakashi-sensei y Gay-sensei vayan detrás de ti.. – Dijo Sakura sabiendo la condición de ante mano – Dime que día tengo que evitarlo y lo hare.. solo dame la maldita información..

-Mmmmm.. – Medito un momento con una sonrisa victoriosa el Sannin – Pero es algo muy barato en comparación a lo que puedes lograr.. ¿no lo crees..?

\- ¡¿QUE MAS QUIERES?! – Grito molesta la pelirosa sabiendo que nadie la escucharía en aquel lugar.

\- Un poco de chacra.. – Dijo el Sannin viendo la oscuridad en los ojos jade de la joven – Es doloroso estar de este modo.. – Dijo tirando de las cadenas que lo apresaban.

\- Bien.. – Respondió Sakura mientras se acercaba a él para curarlo – Pero mientras me dirás lo que necesito saber.. sino te matare..

\- Me parece bien.. – Dijo Orochimaru sintiendo que su cuerpo se mejoraba cada vez más – Como sabrás.. muchas aldeas tienen sus jutsus prohibidos.. jutsus que podrían cambiar la historia.. es por eso que puse una vez a Kabuto a buscarlos.. pero el idiota murió luego de conseguir solo uno..

\- ¿De qué me sirve todo eso..? – Pregunto con impaciencia Sakura – Recuerda que puedo matarte en cualquier momento..

\- Que impaciente querida.. – Dijo con una pequeña risa el Sannin – El jutsu que encontró puede servir de mucho.. TE puede servir de mucho..

\- Habla de una maldita vez.. – Gruño la pelirosa.

\- Veras.. – Dijo el Sannin sintiendo como su flujo de chacra se mejoraba – Con un pequeño objeto y un pergamino podrías viajar en el tiempo.. viajar al momento en que tu quieras y sin siquiera decirlo.. solo con pensarlo.. solo con llevar un recuerdo a tu mente podría volver a ese momento.. podrías pensar en la primera vez que abriste los ojos y volverías a ese instante.. con la particularidad de que sabrías todo lo que esta por suceder.. y tendrías el poder de decidir si pasa o no.. si cambiar tu destino.. o el de otros..

\- Podría evitar que la salvaran.. – Dijo por lo bajo, ella había estado en ese mismo lugar y podía volver para evitar que ese ANBU acabara con su felicidad, salvándola.

\- Podrías hacer lo que quisieras.. – Dijo Orochimaru sintiéndose como nuevo, pero sabía que duraría poco por que las cadenas se encargarían de drenarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Que objeto es..? – Pregunto Sakura sintiéndose algo mareada por todo el chacra que le paso.

\- Una daga.. – Dijo sonriendo Orochimaru – El pergamino que esta con él.. te llevara a lo que llaman las Arenas del tiempo..

\- ¿Arena..? – Dijo incrédula Sakura – Eso quiere decir que está en Suna..

\- Así es.. – Respondió Orochimaru – Ahora solo recuerda la otra parte del trato..

\- ¿Que te hace creer que lo hare? – Lo miro desafiándolo – Esas cadenas te volverán a dejar inservible mientras que yo logro lo que quiero.. – Dijo aquello mientras salía de aquella celda – Gracias por la información.. – Una sonrisa victoriosa estaba en todo su rostro al cerrar la puerta.

\- Oh querida.. Gracias a ti.. – Dijo mordiéndose la lengua para que sangrara, luego escupió cerca de su mano – Gracias a ti JAJAJAJAJA..

Sakura salió de aquel lugar sin saber todo lo que había provocado, pero no le importaba, ahora tenía la información que quería y solo podía sonreír. Aunque la misma risa que antes había escuchado volvió a sentirla al pasar por celdas comunes, pero no le importo, tenia que salir para Suna y tenia la escusa perfecta, solo necesitaba el permiso de su maestra y se iría sin problemas.

\- ¿De qué te ríes..? – Pregunto una voz vieja y cansada.

\- El maestro está vivo.. – Dijo una pelirroja agotada pero sintiendo su sello arder – Planea algo y me necesita..

\- ¿Maestro..? – Pregunto de nuevo aquel anciano.

\- Así es Danzo.. – Respondió la muchacha levantando la vista – Sera el fin de Konoha..

Un pequeño siseo sorprendió al anciano y solo vio como una serpiente pequeña, pasaba frente a la puerta de su celda.

\- Orochimaru.. – Dijo por lo bajo entendiendo que ese Sannin seguía vivo – ¿Necesitaran ayuda..? – Pregunto seguro de querer sacar a aquella rubia que se había atrevido a encerrarlo acusándolo de traición.

Solo la risa de la joven que estaba alado de su celda, se escucho en aquel lúgubre lugar, siendo el presagio de un mal augurio.

En otro lado de la aldea, cerca de varios arboles destruidos, un par de amigos se encontraban mirando el cielo, pero uno de ellos no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

\- Eso.. Eso es increíble.. – Dijo entre excitado y angustiado de todo lo que pasaría, Naruto.

\- Así es.. – Respondió Sasuke sintiendo que le quemaba de nuevo la marca maldita pero decidió ignorarlo como siempre – No puedes decirle nada a nadie Dobe..

\- Pero.. tu se lo contaste a Shikamaru.. a Shino y a Neji.. – Dijo molesto el Uzumaki – Quiero contárselo al sabio pervertido para evitar que mue..

\- No morirá.. – Respondió Sasuke cortando sus palabras – Enfrentaremos nosotros a Pain.. así él no tendrá que ir a luchar..

\- ¿Nosotros? – Pregunto confundido Naruto – ¿Y qué hay de los demás Akatsuki..?

\- Nos reuniremos todos y acabaremos con ellos en distintos puntos.. – Dijo el pelinegro comentándole apenas el plan que iban trazando con el Nara – Nos reuniremos con los demás equipos e iremos tras de ellos..

\- La abuela no sabe nada de esto ¿cierto? – Pregunto Naruto.

\- No.. Cree que solo ella e Itachi lo saben.. – Dijo el Uchiha.

\- Bien.. no quiero que se preocupe de más.. – Respondió Naruto – Se que nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de todo.. no habrá necesidad de que nadie muera.. – Medito un momento y siguió hablando – A.. Aun me cuesta creer que Neji morirá.. él.. él es un genio.. no debió protegerme..

\- Si.. bueno.. no se lo menciones por las dudas.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que le había mentido en aquel detalle, pero no quería que su tonto amigo pensara en la Hinata de su tiempo ni en la de este.

\- ¿Que haremos ahora..? – Pregunto mirando al Uchiha para saber que harían para acabar con esos sujetos que quieren destruir su aldea.

\- Sera mejor entrenar.. – Dijo el Uchiha poniéndose de pie – No tiene caso quedarse sentados cuando tendremos varios enfrentamientos por delante..

\- Jijiji.. – Rio emocionado Naruto, colocándose de pie también – Esta vez no perderé un brazo enfrentándome a ti Teme..

\- Solo trata de seguirme el paso Dobe.. – Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vieron en uno de sus tantos enfrentamientos.

Una semana entera había pasado y el equipo ocho entraba a la aldea, con una Hinata completamente roja por lo sucedido en aquella misión. Si bien pedía a todos los dioses no pensar en el Uchiha esos días, tampoco era como para que la avergonzaran de aquella manera. Había sido la peor misión de todas y no porque fuera peligrosa o por que fallarán sino por lo sucedido al entrar al pueblo. Había tenido que entrar sobre el lomo de Akamaru ya que estaba algo cansada por la caminata y el sol, pero no conto que con esa forma de entrar todos la veían raro. Apenas dijeron a lo que habían sido enviados, todos comenzaron a rodearla abrazándola, besando sus manos e incluso algunos arrodillándose ante ella. Akamaru había logrado evitar seguir en ese lugar, pero no pudo evitar a todo el pueblo. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ya estaba rodeada de odaliscas que traían decenas y decenas de vestidos y trajes que no sabía que existían o que alguien se los pusiese cuando prácticamente no cubrían nada.

\- Vamos Hina.. no es para tanto.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Kiba y no pudo evitar reírse de su amiga.

\- Ki.. Kiba.. kun! – Chillo avergonzada – N.. No.. No te rías de mi..

\- Tampoco fue para tanto.. Además de que te veías increíble.. – Dijo otra vez riendo Kiba.

Shino no había dicho nada y solo esperaba que su compañero dejara de molestar a su amiga que al final no le había comentado el porque estaba así de mal. Incluso pensó que todo eso que paso fue bueno para que ella se alegrara, pero aun así quería saber lo que había pasado.

\- ¡Incluso conseguí una foto! – Dijo animado Kiba mientras levantaba la foto al cielo como si fuera un gran trofeo.

\- ¡¿Fo.. Fo.. To?! – Grito entrando en pánico Hinata y automáticamente trato de sacársela, pero su amigo la alejaba más de ella – ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Dámela!

\- ¡Claro que no! JEJEJEJE.. – Rio Kiba alejando cada vez más la foto, pero pronto se vio sin ella – ¿Eh? – Miro a un lado y se sorprendió de quien se la había sacado – ¡Uchiha! ¡Devuélvemela!

Sasuke había sentido cuando la peliazul había vuelto a la aldea y corrió a buscarla, llevaba una semana esperándola para hablar con ella, pero cuando escucho sobre una foto, sus celos lo dominaron y quiso asegurarse de que no fuera ella la de la foto. Tristemente, al verla, supo lo hermosa que también podía quedar en este tiempo, vestida con uno de esos trajes de odaliscas tan provocativos. Esta vez llevaba una falda en azul eléctrico, con varias cadenillas plateadas que rodeaban sus caderas, el corpiño del mismo color que la falda, sin detalles en plata, pero eso solo hacia resaltar su busto que, aunque no era tan grande como lo recordaba, seguía siendo bastante llamativo. Había mas detalles en la foto, pero prefería deshacerse de ella para que nadie mas la viera, y después vería como arrancarle sus memorias a esos dos que la vieron de ese modo.

\- Vaya foto.. – Dijo volteando a ver a la peliazul que estaba completamente roja – Lastima que ya no exista..

\- ¡¿Qué quieres decir idiota?! – Gruño Kiba – ¡Devuélvemela!

El Uchiha ni se molesto en mirarlo y tirando la foto, la quemo en el cielo con el jutsu tan característico de su clan, volviéndola cenizas para que nadie mas la pudiese ver. Volteo a ver a la Hyuga, pero esta se había ido de aquel lugar y solo sintió la mirada de odio del chico perro y una calculadora mirada por parte del Aburame.

\- ¡Maldito! ¡Era mi foto! – Grito Kiba.

\- ¿Por qué Hina huyo..? – Pregunto tranquilo Shino sabiendo que su amigo no escucharía nada por estar llorando y gritando por la foto.

\- No lo se.. – Respondió frustrado el Uchiha – Pero lo averiguare..

Y sin importarle los gritos del Inuzuka, se alejo de aquel lugar para poder dar con la Hyuga. Incluso se atrevió a ir a los dominios Hyuga, pero ni así se le permitió pasar, su maldito primo seguía molesto con él por quien sabe que cosa y no le permitía el paso. En todo ese día había intentado escabullirse en su casa, pero el Hyuga siempre estaba a un paso delante de él impidiéndole si quiera acercarse a menos de diez metros de ella. Cansado y frustrado, decidió que lo mejor sería intentarlo el próximo día ya que tampoco podrían hablar aun si entraba a la fuerza, además de que no quería causarle problema a la peliazul con su padre que por lo visto cada vez se comportaba peor con ella.

Fue por eso que, a la mañana siguiente, cuando a penas se despertó, se vistió con su ropa de Chunnin que era bastante similar al del Nara, pero sobre todo a la de Kakashi. Una vez que se prestó atención a él mismo frente al espejo, noto que en muchos sentidos seguía los pasos de su sensei y sin darse cuenta, lo tomo como una figura paterna, cosa que al peliblanco por lo visto no le molestaba ya que nunca le dijo nada al respecto cuando era algo obvia su nueva relación. Aun así, decidió no seguir pensando en eso y con la meta fija de encontrar a como de lugar a la peliazul, salió de su casa.

\- Tks.. – Gruño apenas abrió la puerta, encontrando a un ANBU en ella.

\- La Hokage lo necesita para una misión de clase alta.. – Dijo aquel sujeto para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Llevaba una semana que no lo llamaba para nada y tenia la sospecha de que había sido todo por la escena que había hecho en su despacho, pero justo cuando quería que lo deje tranquilo, lo llamaba. Ya se podrían estar muriendo todos los Kages del mundo para que lo molestara de esta forma cuando tenia que encontrar a Hinata de cualquier manera.

Molesto por no poder buscarla, se dirigió para saber cual era la bendita misión que impedía la búsqueda de la peliazul. Llego relativamente rápido ya que quería ver si por lo menos le daba algo de tiempo, pero al ver que ni tuvo que llamar a la puerta, cuando llego, supo que la misión realmente era urgente.

\- Uchiha.. – Dijo la rubia, de pie frente a su escritorio, se la podía preocupada – Sucedió algo en Suna..

\- ¿Que paso? – Pregunto confundido de que lo llamara para aquello.

\- La daga desapareció.. – Dijo sin mas la rubia, provocando que su cuerpo se paralizara – Gaara mando un mensaje urgente pidiéndonos ayuda para encontrarla..

\- ¿Como..? – Pregunto sin poder creer que eso pasara de nuevo, si no lograban dar con el nuevo ladrón, podrían cambiar muchas cosas y él corría el riesgo de volver a ser lo que era e incluso olvidarse de la peliazul si las cosas cambiaban demasiado.

\- Los detalle no lo se.. – Dijo volviendo a su lugar, detrás del escritorio – Seguro ahí te lo dirán.. pero necesito que salgas inmediatamente.. Pero.. Hay algo más..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto el Uchiha pensando que más podía pasar.

\- Sakura desapareció.. – Dijo la rubia y vio como alguien entraba sin permiso a su oficina como siempre.

\- ¿Que.. Sakura-chan qué? – Dijo un rubio que había ido solo a molestar a la Hokage por una misión, pero se llevó la peor de las noticias.

\- ¡NARUTO! – Grito molesta la Hokage mientras se ponía de pie – ¡Te dije mil veces que no entres así!

\- ¡Que importa eso ahora Abuela! – Grito desesperado – ¡Se suponía que estaba en una misión en Suna! ¡¿Como pudo desaparecer de ahí?!

\- ¿Eso es cierto..? – Pregunto Sasuke ante aquel dato, lo cierto es que no la había visto en toda esa semana, pero luego de lo que paso, tampoco la había buscado.

\- Así es.. – Dijo la Hokage más tranquila – Me pidió ir a investigar unos venenos en el desierto y no me pareció mala idea.. llevaba una semana ahí pero ayer fue vista por ultima vez y nadie volvió a verla.. – Presionando el puente de la nariz, volvió a hablarle – Ya que iras.. – Dijo mirando al pelinegro – Buscaras alguna pista sobre su paradero.. puedes ir con un compañero en esta misión para que puedas centrarte en el otro asunto..

\- ¡Yo iré con él! – Grito Naruto – ¡Yo buscare a Sakura-chan!

\- Quiero que Hinata me acompañe.. – Dijo Sasuke sin importarle los gritos de Naruto, ya una vez lo había evitado cuando apenas empezaron a entrenar, y no iba a dejar que esta vez pasara mas tiempo y si tenia que usar la misión como excusa, lo haría.

\- ¡TEME! – Grito molesto Naruto mientras lo tomaba del chaleco.

\- De todas maneras iras digan lo que digan así que déjame en paz Dobe.. – Dijo Sasuke soltándose del agarre de su amigo y volviendo a ver a la Hokage – Que ella también vaya..

La situación no lo ameritaba, pero no pudo evitar sonreír por lo tonto que podían ser sus ninjas, sobre todo esa camada de novatos que todos los días le traían sorpresas y dolores de cabeza. Sin esperar mucho tiempo, mando a llamar a la peliazul, tenían que salir cuanto antes así que necesitaba que dieran con ella con rapidez.

No pasaron ni cinco minutos, que se sintió el llamado a la puerta. Naruto se había sentado frente a la Hokage y Sasuke se había quedado a un costado, sabiendo que de esa forma la sorprendería más, sin dejarle lugar a huir de él.

\- Pasa.. – Dijo la rubia suponiendo una divertida situación cuando la ninja entrara.

\- Etto.. Permiso Hokage-sama.. – Saludo con una reverencia la peliazul sin prestar atención a los dos ninjas que ahí estaban.

\- Hinata.. fuiste llamada para una misión de ran.. – Quiso explicarle, pero un rubio hiperactivo la interrumpió.

\- ¡Hinata-chan! – Grito animadamente el rubio mientras corría a abrazarla – ¡Hace mucho que no te veía!

\- Na.. Na.. Ruto.. kun.. – Dijo sorprendida no solo por el abrazo sino por verlo de nuevo en la aldea luego de tanto tiempo.

Naruto estaba emocionado de verla cuando hacia tanto que no sabia de ella, la había tratado de ver durante su semana que regreso, pero estaba de misión y el día anterior parecía siempre desaparecer del radar de todos. Tan emocionado estaba que no sintió como un aura asesina se acercaba a él, golpeándolo por sorpresa, haciendo que soltara a la peliazul para quejarse.

\- ¡TEME! – Grito molesto Naruto por el golpe recibido.

\- ¡NARUTO! – Grito la Hokage sintiendo que estaba con niños de academia, o peor aún, niños de guardería – ¡Trato de decirles la misión que tiene que cumplir!

\- Si.. si.. si.. – Se quejo Naruto de ser el único regañado cuando fue él el que recibió un golpe.

Sasuke por su parte, no dijo nada, pero si estaba molesto con el rubio por haberla abrazado de esa forma y por la reacción de ella por aquel encuentro. La miro fijamente y solo pudo ver como se paralizaba por su presencia, aquello no le gusto porque sabia que lo estaba evitando por algo y quería saber que era, suponía que la culpa la tenía Sakura, pero aun así no sabía que había dicho o hecho para que ella ahora lo evitara cuando parecía que por fin iban por el mismo camino.

Hinata no podía creer lo que pasaba, en tan solo minutos, estaba tranquila en su cuarto, escondiéndose del mundo, pero había sido llamada por la Hokage, ahora no estaba tan segura del llamado. Había deseado tener otra misión fuera de la aldea, pero ver al Uchiha ahí mismo, le daba la sensación de que seria su compañero. No pudo mover un solo musculo cuando él la miro fijamente y ni la presencia de Naruto, con su regreso, la había dejado de esa forma. Casi con miedo, su cuerpo recupero la movilidad dando un paso para atrás como si quisiera alejarse de aquella mirada, pero la voz de la autoridad máxima de la aldea la detuvo de dar otro paso más.

\- Niños.. – Dijo con fastidio la rubia – No me importa que suceda entre ustedes.. esta es una misión de rango S la que tienen en sus manos.. ¡saldrán inmediatamente!

\- Bien.. – Naruto fue el único en responder mientras salía de la oficina pero al ver que los otros dos no se movía decidió ir a buscarlos – Vamos Hinata-chan.. – Dijo acercándose a tomarla de la mano pero Sasuke lo detuvo apretando su muñeca con fuerza – Bien.. sin tocar.. – Dijo por fin entendiendo la situación, aunque si lo pensaba mejor no la entendía del todo.

\- ¡QUE SALGAN INMEDIATAMENTE! – Grito la Hokage, haciendo temblar todo el edificio.

A los tres ninjas no les quedo mas remedio que irse antes de que cualquiera sintiera la furia de la Hokage. Con el llamado nomas, sabían que era una misión urgente así que no necesitaban ir a cambiarse o algo por el estilo, tenían todo lo necesario para la misión y solo tenían que empezar el viaje. Salieron de la aldea, pero cuando empezaron a correr por medio de los bosques, saltando de rama entre rama, Hinata recordó que no tenia ni idea de la misión que tenia que cumplir, entre una cosa y otra, la Hokage no le había explicado nada. Miro al frente y vio como el Uchiha había tomado el lugar de líder de grupo y aunque quiso preguntarle a él, aun le dolía que hubiese jugado con ella así que prefirió preguntarle a Naruto que iba a su lado, corriendo ambos a la misma velocidad.

\- Etto.. Naruto-kun.. – Dijo despacio Hinata para no llamar la atención del pelinegro – ¿De qué se trata la misión..?

\- Oh.. cierto.. la abuela no te explico nada.. – Dijo Naruto recordando lo que paso hace minutos – Pues.. tenemos que ir a Suna porque perdieron algo y.. y luego buscar a Sakura-chan..

\- ¿Eh..? – Dijo Hinata sintiendo un terrible dolor en el pecho por la mención de la medico ninja, aquello casi provoca que cayera del árbol, pero Naruto la había sujetado de la mano para que no se lastimara.

\- Ten cuidado Hinata-chan.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto – No te preocupes.. la encontraremos..

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza y se mordió el labio al saber que más no podía decir ni hacer, era su deber como ninja encontrarla, por mas que le doliera en el alma su relación con el pelinegro.

\- ¡DEJENSE DE CHARLAS! – Grito molesto el Uchiha al ver como Naruto la tomaba de la mano y se lo hizo saber viéndolo con su Sharingan activado – No nos detendremos así que por su bien será mejor que se callen y mantengan el paso..

Hinata se sorprendió de su enojo, pero automáticamente lo asocio a la preocupación que debía tener por su novia.

\- Novia.. – Dijo con dolor aquella palabra y es que le dolía haberse hecho falsas ilusiones.

Para su alegría nadie la escucho, pero eso no quito que el Uchiha cumpliera con su palabra, realmente no iban a parar y cada vez que ella le decía algo al rubio, se molestaba más y más, suponía que era por creer que no tomaban en serio la misión. Incluso con su advertencia del frio que hacia cuando el sol se escondía en el desierto, el pelinegro no quiso parar, llegando así a Suna un día antes de lo previsto. Su cuerpo pedía descanso a gritos, pero aún tenían que hablar con el Kazekage.

\- Demonios Teme.. – Se quejo Naruto por todo lo recorrido – Llegamos antes de lo previsto a Suna.. – Dijo viendo la luna en alto y sintiendo que el frio le quemaba el cuerpo igual que el sol – Hace.. Frio..

\- E.. El.. frio en.. En Suna.. es dra.. drástico en la noche.. – Dijo Hinata también temblando de frio y es que no los había dejado ni colocarse las capas para no perder tiempo.

\- Eso les pasa por tantas charlitas.. – Dijo molesto el Uchiha y es que en ningún momento la peliazul quiso hablar con él, y solo buscaba al rubio para hablar.

Ninguno dijo nada mas y fueron guiados por un par de ninjas de la aldea de la Arena, para hablar con el Kazekage. Hinata pensó que quizás Naruto no sabia nada sobre la nueva autoridad de la Arena, pero antes de poderle decir algo, las puertas de la oficina se abrieron dejando ver al pelirrojo en el lugar del Kage.

\- ¿Gaara..? – Dijo incrédulo Naruto – ¿Qué haces aquí..? Digo.. eres de la arena pero.. ¿qué haces aquí aquí..? – Pregunto llevando los brazos a la nuca.

Hinata lo vio apenada de que no entendiera la situación, mientras que Sasuke solo negaba con la cabeza por lo idiota que podía ser su amigo, mientras que los hermanos de la arena, sonreían por la llegada de aquel grupo, aunque no era momentos para comportarse así.

\- Naruto.. – Hablo la rubia de cuatro coletas, feliz de que llegaran rápido a la vez de ver que el rubio volvía de su entrenamiento – Gaara ahora es el Kazekage de la Nación del viento..

Naruto dejo caer sus brazos ante tal noticia, volvió a mirar mejor al pelirrojo y noto que efectivamente llevaba la vestimenta típica de los Kages, no podía creer que eso había ocurrido en tan solo dos años en lo que se había perdido, entrenando. Era increíble verlo de ese modo, pero aun así se encontraba alegre por él, que lograra aquello le daba mas ánimos para él algún día convertirse en Hokage como siempre lo quiso.

\- JAJAJAJ.. – Rio animadamente Naruto – Felicidades Gaara!

\- Gracias Naruto.. – Respondió tranquilamente el pelirrojo sin cambiar su rostro serio aunque por dentro estaba feliz de ver a un viejo amigo – Pero aunque deseara hablar mas tiempo contigo.. hay problemas..

\- Lo se.. – Dijo Naruto dejando de lado las tonterías – Sakura-chan está desaparecida..

\- No solo eso Naruto.. – Dijo Temari también dejando los alegres saludos – Suna tiene problemas graves..

\- ¿De que se trata..? – Fingió no saber nada el Uchiha.

Gaara le hizo una seña a Temari para que se encargara de hacer la oficina segura para hablar. Otra vez volvía a ver como esa fuerte ventisca que servía de domo para que nadie los escuchara. Pudo ver como Naruto y Hinata se sorprendían por lo que sucedía, pero aun así ninguno decía nada.

\- Hace un tiempo.. – Dijo Gaara parándose de su lugar – Fuimos advertidos de que había ladrones que se encargaban pura y exclusivamente en encontrar distintos jutsus.. con dicha advertencia fue que protegimos los nuestros..

\- ¿Entonces..? – Pregunto el Uchiha sabiendo lo que habían robado, pero no entendía como lo habían logrado si estaban advertidos.

\- Todos los días.. – Comenzó a hablar Kankuro – Se movían los pergaminos y objetos valiosos para que no fueran encontrados.. pero ayer desapareció uno en particular..

\- Un jutsu prohibido fue robado.. – Dijo Temari sabiendo que no tenía caso mentir.

\- Es por eso que le pedimos a la Hokage que nos ayudara puesto que ella.. – Dijo Gaara – Ella nos advirtió que algo así podía pasar..

\- ¿Tienen idea de donde puede estar o que es lo que buscamos? – Pregunto confundido Naruto, tenían que encontrar aquello rápido para buscar a Sakura donde sea.

\- Donde puede estar.. no sabemos.. – Dijo Gaara respondiendo a la pregunta de su amigo – sabemos a donde se puede dirigir el ladrón pero nada más.. Y que es lo que tiene..

\- ¿Qué es? – Pregunto Naruto.

\- Una daga.. – Dijo el Kazekage sin más.

\- ¿A dónde se dirige..? – Pregunto el Uchiha, aunque si no le decían nada él ya sabía a donde ir.

\- Al noroeste.. – Dijo Temari – Ahí se encuentra un templo donde se podrá activar el jutsu con la daga..

Sasuke se sorprendió de que esta vez si le dieran ese tipo de información cuando la primera vez, se la habían ocultado completamente y había sido la peliazul la que logro convencerlos de que no era alguien de quien debían desconfiar. Realmente había cambiado, no solo él sino más cosas, pero aun así por lo visto, había cosas que pasaban sin importar que.

\- Bien.. iremos ahí.. – Dijo Naruto pero aun necesitaba alguna pista o señal de la pelirosa – Por cierto.. ¿saben algo de Sakura-chan..? – Pregunto rogando por algún indicio.

\- No.. tampoco la vemos desde anoche.. – Dijo Temari – Desapareció sin dejar rastro..

\- Qui.. Quizás.. – Dijo preocupado Naruto – Descubrió al ladrón y lo está siguiendo..

\- Si no es ella.. – Dijo Temari por lo bajo, tenia sus dudas luego de que la había visto un par de veces, su forma de moverse y de preguntar cosas dentro de la aldea, le había dado mala espina, pero no podía sacar conclusiones en base a suposiciones.

\- Saldrán mañana temprano.. – Dijo el Kazekage viendo a los ninjas que por mas que lo disimulaban, sabía que se habían esforzado por llegar incluso un día antes para ayudarlos – Se quedaran en la casa que siempre se queda el equipo ocho.. – Dijo aquello mirando a la Hyuga.

\- Yo los acompañare Gaara.. – Dijo Temari caminando hacia ellos.

Gaara solo asintió, pero cuando estaban por retirarse todos, recordó algo que sucedió hace poco en uno de sus tantos pueblos y decidió preguntar sobre ello.

\- Hinata-san.. – La llamo el pelirrojo, sorprendiendo a mas de uno por llamarla por su nombre pero no le dio importancia – Supe que hubo un inconveniente en uno de los pueblos de mercaderes..

Hinata comenzó a sonrojarse a mas no poder, de que el Kazekage se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido, temía desmayarse en cualquier momento ya que aquello había sido lo más vergonzoso que había vivido en mucho tiempo y escuchar como su amiga se reía de lo sucedido, solo empeoraba las cosas.

\- Si tuvo algún problema yo.. – Quiso decir el pelirrojo pero la Hyuga se lo impidió.

\- ¡Pa.. Para nada.. Kazekage-sama! – Chilló apenas Hinata mientras negaba con las manos – So.. Solo fue un.. un mal entendido..

\- Déjala Gaara.. – Dijo Temari mientras dejaba de reír para socorrer a su amiga y es que a pesar de lo que había escuchado, tampoco la quería dejar que sufriera ahí, sino no volvería a Suna nunca más – Vamos Hina.. muchachos.. – Les dijo a todos.

Todos comenzaron a caminar, dejando a ambas mujeres ir delante, mientras que los otros dos, iban detrás, aunque Naruto seguía confundido de lo que había pasado hace un momento.

\- Ey Teme.. – Dijo Naruto sin que las chicas le prestaran atención – ¿Que fue eso de recién?.. Tu.. ¿Sabes algo?

\- Nada que sea de tu incumbencia.. – Dijo sin mas el Uchiha, mientras miraba a la peliazul.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Naruto encogiéndose de hombros – Ya le preguntare a Hinata-chan después..

Sasuke escucho aquello y se molestó, no lo quería cerca de la peliazul y menos cuando aún no había podido hablar con ella. Sin importarle nada, detuvo si paso, pero también detuvo el del Uzumaki, sujetándolo del cuello de su campera.

\- Deja de hacerte el amiguito de Hinata.. ¿me oíste? – Dijo molesto el Uchiha – Déjala en paz..

\- Ey ¿que te pasa? – Pregunto molesto Naruto de que lo tratara así – Solo dije que hablaría con.. ohhh.. – Dijo por fin entendiendo todo para luego sonreír pícaramente – Estas celoso.. jijiji.. – Rio como si fuera el mejor chisme del mundo.

\- Cállate.. – Dijo soltándolo para seguir con su camino.

Naruto lo siguió, riéndose de él en todo momento y es que nunca creyó ver al gran Uchiha, mostrar celos por alguien, aunque le intrigaba cuando había empezado todo aquello, no los recordaba nunca juntos, pero tampoco es que prestaba tanta atención a esos detalles así que decidió dejarlos de lado.

Por la hora y por el cansancio, ninguno de los tres tenían ganas de cocinar algo así que simplemente compraron comida preparada y lista para comer, antes de llegar a la casa que siempre se quedaba la peliazul. Temari se la había pasado hablándole de cualquier tema, como si hace décadas no se vieran, pero Hinata no se molestaba ya que le encantaba hablar con ella de todas formas. Una vez que llegaron a aquella vivienda, ella se despidió pidiéndole por favor que encontraran aquel objeto o al ladrón para así salvar al mundo, ya que un jutsu así, era peligroso en manos equivocadas.

Los tres se despidieron de la rubia y entrando a la casa, se dispusieron a comer. Realmente todos estaban cansados así que la comida acabo rápidamente. Hinata fue la primera en terminar y les dijo a sus compañeros que la casa contaba con dos cuartos así que ellos ocuparían uno entre los dos mientras que ella estaría en el cuarto de siempre. Naruto no tuvo quejas sobre eso, pero Sasuke si se encontraba molesto de que lo siguiese evitando. La vio desaparecer de aquel lugar y no le quedo de otra que irse con Naruto, pero no le importaba nada, hablarían le guste o no.

La noche ya estaba bastante avanzada cuando Sasuke sintió que Naruto estaba profundamente dormido, aquello le facilitaba todo así que, sin hacer el menor ruido, salió del cuarto y se dirigió al de la peliazul, pero este se encontraba cerrado. Sabía que podía tirarlo a bajo de un solo golpe, pero tampoco creía que esa fuera la solución, además de que despertaría a su amigo así que decidió buscar otra forma de entrar. Desde fuera, vio la ventana de su cuarto abierta así que, de un solo salto, logro meterse en aquel cuarto.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero cuando su vista se acostumbró, la vio recostada en una inmensa cama que tranquilamente podían dormir dos personas. Antes no había visto donde ella durmió y ahora tampoco es que le interesaba, solo quería hablar con ella. La vio girar apenas su cuerpo, llevando una de sus manos debajo de la almohada, seguramente buscando una forma mas cómoda de dormir. Se acerco a ella y tomo asiento a su lado, se veía hermosa como siempre, con su rostro angelical, adornado con un pequeño rubor, con un par de mechones tapándole el rostro y no se lo pensó dos veces en llevar su mano para moverlos y de paso acariciar esas mejillas sonrojadas. La sintió suspirar y no pudo evitar acercarse a ella para besarle la comisura del labio.

\- Dijiste que nunca te alejarías.. – Dijo Sasuke como un susurro.

Hinata se sentía tan cómoda durmiendo en aquel lugar, lo sentía incluso familiar, le recordaba al mes que había pasado con el pelinegro y aquello le dolió, sintió una pequeña caricia en su rostro y luego un beso. Con pereza, abrió sus ojos lentamente, encontrándose con un par de ojos negros como la noche. Abrió los ojos de golpe pensando que solo era un sueño, pero su fría voz la volvió a la realidad.

\- Ahora no te escaparas Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke sin apartar la mirada.

\- Kyammmmmm.. – Quiso gritar pero el Uchiha le había tapado la boca en tan solo un segundo.

\- Vuelve a gritar y te callare de otro modo.. – Dijo el Uchiha sin apartar su mano de su boca – Y se me ocurre una forma muy divertida de silenciarte.. – Dijo acercándose a su oído.

Hinata sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, no solo por tenerlo tan cerca sino por sus palabras. Su corazón latía frenéticamente por su cercanía, pero no tenía que pensar en eso, tenia que apartar esos sentimientos no correspondidos pero la voz del Uchiha no dejaba que pasara eso.

\- ¿Por qué me evitas? – Pregunto con un hilo de voz el Uchiha – Dijiste que.. nunca me dejarías..

A pesar de la oscuridad de aquel cuarto, pudo ver claramente como la Hyuga comenzaba a llorar, lagrimas caían sin parar por sus perlados ojos para perderse en aquella almohada. No entendía porque lloraba cuando ella misma se alejaba de él, sabiendo que no gritaría saco su mano de su boca, esperando que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas.

Hinata cuando sintió que era libre de hablar, no pudo hacerlo, solo sollozos salían de sus labios así que opto por cubrir su rostro con sus brazos para que no la viera de esa forma. Los segundos pasaban, pero ella sentía que lloraba hace horas.

\- Me.. – Trato de decir aun con la voz quebrada – Me u.. usaste..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto incrédulo el Uchiha, no sabía que le había dicho Sakura pero estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

\- E.. Engañaste a.. Sakura-san co.. conmigo.. – Dijo Hinata llorando mas fuerte y es que le dolía haber sido utilizada de esa forma, le dolía que se hubiese burlado de sus sentimientos.

\- Eso es mentira.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke al saber la mentira que había dicho Sakura – Hinata.. mírame.. – Le hablo con voz seria pero la peliazul solo sacudió la cabeza sin mover sus brazos, él se molesto así que, con algo de brusquedad, los corrió para ver su rostro de una vez por todas – No engañe a nadie.. – Dijo sin más – Solo deseo.. quiero.. y necesito estar contigo..

Hinata no quería verlo, pero cuando empezó a decirle aquello, no pudo evitar mirarlo a los ojos. Solo pudo ver honestidad en aquellos pozos profundos que parecían no apartarse de ella.

\- Pe.. Pero Sakura-san di.. – Apenas comenzó a decir aquello, fue silenciada por los labios del Uchiha.

Al principio se tenso por el repentino movimiento, pero no podía negar que lo extrañaba, extrañaba aquel contacto con él. Podía sentir como el Uchiha soltaba su acarre para entrelazar sus manos y solo pudo corresponder aquel beso con la misma necesidad y posesión que le demostraba el azabache. No le importaba si alguien los escuchaba o si los descubrían en ese momento, solo quería que ese momento nunca acabara.

\- Mintió.. – Dijo Sasuke apenas separándose de ella y llevo una de sus manos a sus mejillas para limpiar cualquier rastro de lágrimas – Dime si crees que yo te miento..

Hinata sintió aquella caricia en su rostro que lograban calmarla, pero sus palabras era una caricia a su alma y corazón que se habían sentido tan lastimados, curándolos inmediatamente. Ninguno de los dos, eran de muchas palabras así que decidió responderle del mismo modo que él la había callado.

Sasuke recibió un beso igual de pasional como respuesta y solo pudo disfrutar del dulce sabor de aquellos labios. Por fin todo volvía a la normalidad, por fin se terminaban los malos entendidos y esperaba que, de una buena vez por todas, no volvieran. Ya había pagado toda condena al tenerla lejos, al haberla perdido, al haberla sentido lejos de él, ahora había llegado el momento en el que por fin podía ser feliz.

\- Te amo.. – Dijo sin poder evitarlo Hinata, necesitaba decirle lo que su corazón callaba y no quería perder el tiempo como se lo había dicho una vez su hermanita – Te.. Te amo Sasuke.. y.. y te quiero para mi.. – Decir aquello había sido lo mas osado que alguna vez había dicho y se avergonzó al momento de decirlo pero la sonrisa ladina del Uchiha la desconcertó – Lo.. Lo siento por decir todo esto..

\- Yo no lo siento.. – Dijo Sasuke acariciándola de nuevo, nunca creyó que ella le diría algo así.

\- ¿So.. Soy muy egoísta por.. por decir todo esto? – Pregunto avergonzada Hinata, pero dejándose acariciar.

\- No.. – Negó con la cabeza Sasuke – Y si lo eres.. Lo seremos ambos.. yo también te quiero solo para mi Hinata.. – Dijo besándole la frente, besándole la mejilla, la comisura del labio y siguió bajando por su cuello, sintiendo como ella se estremecía – No soporto que le hables a otro.. te quiero solo para mi..

\- Sa.. Sa.. Suke.. – Dijo a duras penas Hinata por los besos en su cuello.

\- También te amo Hinata.. – Dijo despacio, pero sabiendo que lo escucharía.

El pelinegro volvió a sus labios, solo para perderse de nuevo en ellos y degustarla como hace tanto que no lo hacía. Podía sentir que sus besos le pedían más, sus manos le pedían recorrer más de aquel cuerpo, pero debía controlarse, no solo no era el lugar, sino que estaban de misión. Una misión importante que volvía a ponerlo en jaque si se equivocaban. No repetiría la misma historia, la cambiaria y evitaría el triste final porque ya era hora de tener su propio final feliz.

Dejo de besarla, sintiendo como incluso ella estaba agitada por la pasión que demostraron en tan solo unos instantes y decidió recostarse a su lado para descansar, descansar como lo habían hecho durante aquella misión donde no tenían que preocuparse por otros.

\- ¿Estas más tranquila..? – Pregunto esperando que todo ya fuera solucionado.

\- S.. Si.. – Dijo Hinata abrazándolo – Pero.. ¿Por qué dijo aquello.. Sakura-san? – Pregunto sin poder creer que le mintiera de esa forma.

\- Ella.. cambio.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha acariciando su espalda – Pero lo entenderá.. tarde o temprano.. – Dijo tomándole del mentón para que lo viera – Tendrá que entender que solo te quiero a ti..

Hinata se ruborizo por sus palabras y decidió esconder su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo además como el corazón del Uchiha no mentía, al igual que el suyo que no dejaba de latir con fuerza por lo que le provocaba.

\- Ahora duerme.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke sintiéndose por fin en paz – Mañana nos aseguraremos de que nada cambie..

La peliazul no entendió aquello, pero el cansancio no solo físico sino emocional, llego con fuerza a ella y solo pudo cerrar sus ojos, sintiendo que entre esos brazos es que tenía que estar. El Uchiha la sintió como comenzaba a dormirse y solo pudo imitarla, pero no sin antes pedir de nuevo aquello que ya se lo había dicho antes.

\- Nunca te alejes de mi Hinata.. – Dijo tan despacio que incluso parecía una caricia aquellas palabras.

Como única respuesta, sintió como la Hyuga se aferraba mas a su cuerpo y supo que nada mas los separaría, nadie más lo haría y por fin podrían estar juntos. Le había llevado años e incluso perderla completamente, pero no volvería a pasar y él se aseguraría de que eso no sucediera.

 **/_ /**

 **Ohayo! Konnichiwa! Konbanwa! Como están todos?.. Tiempo sin leernos jejejej.. bueno que decirles.. La verdad es que quedo larguito el cap ii lo peor de todo es que no esta todo lo que se suponía que iba en este cap! no se como le hago.. no se cual es el problema pero siempre me paso.. llegue a mas de trece mil palabras sin siquiera responder las reviews.. En fin.. lo que mas temo es que los cap parezcan relleno.. todo bien que siempre hay burlas con el relleno de Naruto, pero no quería que eso pasara en mi fanfic! Espero que no lo estén tomando así.. trato de que se entienda la historia ii me paso de rosca por lo visto.. Según un amigo es "Relleno Argumental.." yo le dijo "empecé a escribir ii no me di cuenta" xD jejejeje..**

 **Bueno dejo el drama de lado que a nadie le interesa jejejej.. espero de corazón que estén bien ii.. saben que estamos a nada de navidad? Jejejej se me fue el año no se en qué momento..**

 **Ahora si los voy dejando con ese dato perturbador de que se nos acaba el año jejeje.. Ahh por si no lo notaron.. volvió la Daga jejejej.. todo sea por recomendarles la peli que tanto me gusta jejeje.. Véanla que por cada nueva reproducción, un marciano de Júpiter que vive en Saturno sonríe de la alegría!**

 **Como siempre.. ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **¡Pasamos a los saluditos de los dos últimos cap porque fueron seguiditos!**

 **Kurumi reii! ¡Siempre alegra leer que te digan que tu historia es preciosa así que muchas gracias! La verdad que estoy dejando re mal a Sakura pero es que necesitaba la malvada en el amor jejeje.. Que bueno que gustaron los dos cap ii espero que este también.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Mikashimota Z! Antes que nada, la actualización así de rápida fue un caso excepcional jejejej no estaba previsto pero sino quedaba un cap de veinte mil palabras jejeje.. ii por poco pasa con este.. espero que el que este un poco apresurada la trama no sea molesto.. sino mientras sea con respeto me gustaría saberlo jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Rinconsara1302! No creo que mi historia merezca un premio o algo jejeje me conformo con las hermosas review que siempre me dejan jejej.. además.. creo que la palabra "escritora" me queda muy grande jejejej.. pero me divierto escribiendo ii mientras no meta la pata en confundirme detalles que escribí antes, yo me conformo. ¡Gracias por tus palabras ii por la review!**

 **Patohf! Yo muero por dormir así con Sasuke jejeje.. es más.. yo si hago caso a lo que diría o haría Ino sin pensármelo dos veces jejejej.. Me mato lo de comprarse un burro jejejej nunca lo pensé jejej.. es buenísima esa expresión! Sorry pero la voy a usar en mi vida diaria jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Alejandro Rivero! Tranquilo que ya por fin todo se solucionara ii veremos si logran o no evitar todas esas muertes.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **OneMoreLeech! Perdón por la espera pero será otra vez hasta el mes que viene jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **DAMIC00! La verdad que Sasuke no aprende más.. pero bue.. esperemos que ahora si lo entienda ii Sakura también jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review ii buenas vibras para ti también!**

 **XukiUchiha! La verdad que tenia varias parejas de no novio en esta historia jejej son mas lento que un caracol jejej.. ii el tema con Sakura espero que mi historia no lo este intensificando jejeje no es un personaje que me guste pero tampoco es tan mala.. es solo en esta historia que la pongo tan de villana jejejej en las otras suelen ser bien amigas jejeje.. ii que bueno que gusto el encuentro entre los hermanos Uchihas, la verdad que me hubiese gustado que ellos consiguieran volver a ser una familia.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Agatha Sama! Aquí llego la actualización por fin jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El frio parecía haber llegado de golpe en toda la habitación y recordaba que las noches en Suna solían ser así, pero él nunca fue alguien a quien el frio afectara. Prefería ese clima en su otra época, ya que le hacia sentir que por lo menos aun le quedaba algo de humanidad, pero el frio que sentía en estos momentos, no era ni medio normal. Sabia que era extraño que su cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma a las bajas temperaturas así que supuso que en algún momento Hinata se había olvidado de cerrar la venta o algo y ahora estaban sufriendo las consecuencias.

Perezosamente se levantó para descifrar de donde es que entraba aquel frio infernal pero cuando lo hizo, algo lo desconcertó rápidamente. No podía ver absolutamente nada, todo se encontraba negro y escuro, frio y agobiante, era como si se hubiese hundido en la mismísima nada. Alarmado trato de buscar a Hinata a su lado, pero había nadie, estaba solo y ni siquiera estaba en la cama que antes había invadido.

Se coloco de pie en un segundo y busco a su alrededor algún indicio de lo que estaba pasando, pero a donde sus ojos se dirigían, solo podía ver oscuridad y penumbras, nada más. No entendía que pasaba, no sabia si alguien lo había atacado y se encontraba en algún Genjutsu o que había sucedido, trato de ver con su Sharingan, pero ni así podía ver nada. Dio un par de pasos temiendo en algún momento caer en un poso sin fondo al no lograr ver a donde se dirigía, pero se detuvo inmediatamente al sentir un pequeño grito que parecía un susurro.

Giro su cuerpo rápido para no perder aquella voz y para saber que era lo que le decía, pero no podía saber a donde ir.

De nuevo sintió el grito y ahora si le pareció tener una dirección hacia donde correr, aun no entendía lo que le decía aquella voz, pero algo había impulsado a su cuerpo para correr como si su vida dependiera de eso. De pronto todo el lugar cambio de color, todo se tornaba un poco más rojizo, más lúgubre y podía sentir el olor a muerte y sangre que comenzaba a inundar el lugar.

Se detuvo en seco, sintiendo como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Delante de él podía volver al horrible día que creía haber dejado en el pasado. Volvía a ver a todo su clan masacrado vilmente por ordenes de ancianos que solo buscaban más poder y deshacerse de ellos por lo que su poder implicaba. Aun así, no entendía porque los estaba viendo de esa forma, había dejado atrás esos pensamientos desde que se había propuesto a cambiar las cosas, por lo menos para él y su hermano, y entonces lo entendió. Sabía lo que pasaba, aunque aquello no significaba que fuera menos doloroso para él.

\- Un sueño.. – Dijo con dolor Sasuke, evitando ver a todos esos cadáveres – Una pesadilla..

Estaba a punto de infringirse algo de dolor para ver si de esa forma despertaba de aquella pesadilla, pero pronto sintió un grito que juraría le desgarro el corazón, tan así llevo una de sus manos a su pecho y estrujo su ropa.

Comenzó de nuevo a correr sintiendo que era lo que debía hacer, pero no avanzaba como el esperaba. Solo se encontraba esquivando cadáveres por doquier y luego la escena volvía a cambiar para ver la muerte de sus padres. Desvió la mirada para no ver aquello y no volverlo a repetir en su cabeza, sabia que no le había quedado más elección a su hermano pero eso no quitaba que él lo había hecho, sabía que sufría, sabía que le dolía aquel recuerdo tanto o quizás mas que a él pero no quería verlo de nuevo.

Decidido salir de aquel lugar rogando no volver a ver mas cuerpo mutilados, pero ahora la horrible pesadilla lo llevaba al momento en que había acabado con su hermano. Lo sabia, lo tenia claro de que todo era producto de su imaginación, pero no podía alejar esos recuerdos de su mente ni escapar de lo que una vez ya había pasado. No quería, pero no pudo evitar verlo, tirado en ese suelo rocoso que había sido testigo de su lucha hace años e incluso en otro tiempo. Aun podía ver esa sonrisa con la que había dado fin a su vida, pero no quería verla, dolía verla porque él había sido el que le arranco la vida cruelmente por mentira de otros y de su mismo hermano.

Por suerte, o quizás no tanto, el grito de antes, volvió a surgir y supo que solo quería seguirlo para no ver aquello que él mismo había buscado sin conocer la verdad. Siguió corriendo sabiendo que todo era una vil pesadilla producto de su imaginación, pero tampoco se quería quedar más tiempo en ese lugar. Podía sentir como el lugar comenzaban a cerrarse a su alrededor y comenzó a correr más rápido pero el grito que por poco creyó oír más cerca, volvía a alejarse para volver a un pequeño susurro en su oído.

Ni siquiera veía por donde estaba corriendo, no sabia si estaba saliendo o entrando de nuevo en la pesadilla, pero pronto se vio en el suelo. Ni había notado nada a su alrededor, pero parecía tropezar con algo. Sintió bajo suyo una textura no propia de un suelo común de piedra, tierra o pasto, lo que sentía ahora era una cálida arena que se deshacía cada vez que la tocaba.

\- ¡SASUKE! – Ahora si sintió el grito más nítido.

Alguien lo estaba llamando y necesitaba saber quien era, su cuerpo le pedía llegar hasta esa persona, pero se detuvo al sentir como el pecho le dolía, sentía una fuerte presión allí como si alguien le estuviese estrujando su corazón.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo por lo bajo cuando entendió quien era la que lo llamaba en esa inmensa oscuridad – ¡HINATA! – Grito desesperado mientras volvía a correr para encontrarla.

Saber que era Hinata la que lo estaba llamando, hizo que olvidara por completo que se encontraba dentro de un sueño horrible, dentro de una pesadilla que odiaba volver a vivir. Corrió de nuevo esperando encontrarla, pero no podía verla por ningún lado en esa inmensa oscuridad.

\- ¡HINATA! – Volvió a llamarla pero no obtenía respuesta por parte de ella – Maldición.. – Comenzó a desesperarse tanto, que incluso sus manos comenzaban a temblar – ¡¿Donde estas..?!

\- ¡SASUKE! – Ahí estaba el grito de nuevo de ella – ¡AYUDA SASUKE!

Por supuesto que quería ayudarla, pero no la encontraba, no sabia donde estaba y eso lo estaba desesperando a cada segundo que pasaba. Como un simple ciego, siguió corriendo sin saber a donde ir hasta que ahora el grito de la peliazul sonó más desgarrador.

\- ¡NOOOOOOO! – Era Hinata que parecía estar sufriendo y él como un niño pequeño, no sabia para donde ir – ¡AYUDA!

Luego de ese grito, todo volvió a la tranquilidad, no sentía ningún sonido en aquel lugar y solo podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración acelerada por no saber que había pasado. Comenzó a caminar con miedo, como si pronto todo aquello estuviera a punto de cambiar frente a sus ojos.

\- Hi.. Hina.. ta.. – La llamo con nerviosismo sintiendo como su cuerpo se negaba si quiera a respirar correctamente.

De pronto, a lo lejos de donde estaba encontró un cuerpo mas tirado en esa oscuridad, estaba de costado, pero podía reconocerla fácilmente, su cabello caía por todo el suelo del lugar y sin siquiera darle la orden a sus pies, comenzó a correr hacia ella.

\- ¡Hinata! – Grito mientras caía de rodillas a su lado y la giraba para verla.

Podía ver como en su abdomen había una inmensa mancha de sangre que con cada segundo se volvía más y más grande, similar a la que una vez había visto y que se había negado a seguir recordándola al saber que eso había cambiado, pero volvía a verla con sus propios ojos. No muy lejos de ahí, estaba el mismo kunai que se la había arrebatado una vez de su lado con el mismo liquido verdoso que bien sabía que era el veneno que se la llevo.

\- Hina.. – La sacudió un poco para que abriera los ojos, acaricio su rostro mientras movía unos mechones que no la dejaban verla bien – No.. N.. No puedes hacerme esto de.. de nuevo..

Había olvidado completamente que era una vil pesadilla producto de sus peores miedos que seguían grabados a fuego en su mente y memoria, pero era demasiado real para recobrar la conciencia, el olor a sangre que llegaba a su nariz era completamente real, el frio que comenzaba a sentir que emanaba la peliazul, era muy cierto como para hacerlo recapacitar.

\- M.. Me.. – Escucho que la peliazul le hablaba lento y despacio sin siquiera abrir los ojos, solo sus labios se movían – Me.. De.. jaste morir.. de nuevo..

Enfoco la mirada en ella y todo su cuerpo temblaba por lo que le decía, él no lo haría, nunca la dejaría morir otra vez, solo había demorado en encontrarla, en llegar a ella.

\- Lle.. gaste.. tarde.. – Otra vez las palabras de la peliazul que lo dejaban sin poder moverse, mas que para temblar – Como.. esa vez..

\- Yo.. – Trato de hablarle, pero no se le ocurría nada para decirle. Mas de una vez se había recriminado el haberla dejado sola luchando con Kabuto mientras él peleaba con el Sannin revivido. Era consciente que, si ese día él hubiese sido más rápido para acabarlo, ella estaría con vida, ambos estarían en la aldea de nuevo, quizás con un futuro muy distinto al que ahora estaban viviendo.

Cerro los ojos con fuerza sintiéndose mas culpable que en ese momento y recordó que eso no era verdad. Que no la dejaría morir de nuevo, que no estaba muerta, ella vivía, al igual que su hermano y al igual que mucha gente dentro de esa aldea que ahora contaba con todo lo que sabia y todo lo que podía ayudar con lo que conocía. No iba a morir, solo era uno de sus miedos manifestándose cruelmente para dejarlo caer, pero él no lo permitiera, era un Uchiha y como tal se comportaría.

Abrió los ojos de golpe, esperando encontrarse de nuevo ante aquella escena, pero solo pudo ver un techo color terroso y sentir que estaba sobre una mullida cama. Trato de sentarse, pero algo se lo impedía. Apenas se movió y pudo ver una melena peliazul que se acurrucaba en pecho. Una extraña sensación de alivio le recorrió todo el cuerpo al sentir que, sobre su ropa, el aire caliente de su respiración le llegaba. La movió apenas para poder sentarse sin despertarla, necesitaba calmarse un poco, el dolor era muy grande aun, aun dolía haberla perdido por mas que ahora estaba con la misma Hinata, con la Hinata de antes, pero sabía que la había perdido, la había dejado morir, por haber llegado tarde e incluso por haber hecho mal las cosas.

Sintió un liquido extraño recorrerle la cara y pensó que podría ser sudor por la pesadilla, pero no empezaba desde su frente sino desde los ojos. Llevo su mano hasta aquel lugar y solo encontró sus manos llenas de sangre. Se alarmo de que aquello pasara así que se levantó de la cama para ir hasta el baño de la casa y poder saber que sucedía, si se había lastimado o que paso. El lugar estaba aun oscuro, pero se podía ver como de a poco la luz empezaba a entrar por lo que creía que el amanecer estaría próximo. Al entrar a aquel cuarto, se miro al espejo y no podía creer que su Sharingan estaba activado, pero no como siempre, las astas habían desaparecido para formar una especia de átomo rojo con el fondo negro. Lo reconocía bien, era el Mangekyo Sharingan y lo había despertado luego de esa horrible pesadilla. Había olvidado por completo que ahora que sabia toda la verdad, que incluso no iba a matar a su hermano por obvias razones, no iba a tener el Mangekyo, pero recordar todas esas muertes significativas para él en el mismo momento, lo había despertado de alguna forma. Rápidamente se lavo el rostro para borrar el rastro de su sangre en el y sin importarle el frio que aun así por no salir completamente el sol, se dio un baño de agua bien helada para borrar cualquier recuerdo de aquel sueño que lo había despertado.

No demoro más de quince minutos ya que tampoco quería enfermarse, aun le quedaba una misión por cumplir y ese sueño en cierta forma le recordaba que si no lo hacia bien, si se podían volver realidad las palabras de Hinata, aunque dudaba que ella se lo dijera alguna vez. En todo su ser no había maldad y estaba seguro de que ella nunca lo culparía por su muerte, era solo él mismo culpándose de no haberla ayudado en ese momento.

Volvió al cuarto donde había dormido con ella y la vio aun recostada en la cama, pero acurrucándose al lado donde él había dormido, parecía que lo estuviese buscando y aunque deseaba volver a ese lugar, prefería no hacerlo, aun sentía muy reciente la pesadilla de recién. Aun así, se acercó hasta ella y apoyándose apenas sobre el colchón, le dio un fugaz beso en la comisura del labio y pudo ver como ella le sonreía aun dormida.

\- No dejare que vuelva a pasar Hinata.. – Le dijo despacio para no despertarla, pero su voz sonaba segura, sabia que no la dejaría morir y que nadie cambiaria el nuevo mundo que estaba frente a sus ojos.

Salió del cuarto, rumbo a la cocina para tomar algo y esperar a que fuera la hora de salir en la misión. Se había excedido al hacerlos recorrer aquella distancia sin descanso así que se lo merecían, pero claro que eso no se los admitiría en la cara.

Se sorprendió de ver luz prendida en aquella cocina, pero reconoció al instante la presencia de su amigo así que no hizo mas que acercarse a él para ver que sucedía para que estuviese temprano despierto.

\- ¿Te caíste de la cama Dobe? – Pregunto con sarcasmo mientras se preparaba un café para arrancar la mañana, no faltaba mucho para que el sol saliera por completo y diera inicio a su misión.

\- Muy gracioso Teme.. – Dijo sin muchos ánimos Naruto, pero se notaba que su alegría no estaba ahí presente.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto el pelinegro mientras tomaba lugar frente a su amigo, podía notarlo preocupado.

\- Anoche.. – Comenzó Naruto mirando hacia otro lado sin fijar su vista en nada en particular – Luego de que salieras.. fui a buscar algo de información sobre Sakura-chan.. – Dijo sin más.

Sasuke se sorprendió de que, si eso era cierto, su amigo se la había pasado en vela toda la noche buscando algo sobre su compañera de equipo, pero él no podía demostrar la misma preocupación que el rubio, estaba molesto con ella y ni siquiera la había vuelto a ver o a preguntar por su paradero. Es cierto que se había sorprendido por su desaparición, pero mentiría si dijera que en estos momentos le preocupaba.

\- No logre encontrar absolutamente nada.. – Dijo Naruto sin siquiera notar que a su amigo no le interesaba mucho el asunto – Pero no creo que estuviese secuestrada o algo por el estilo..

\- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Sasuke pretendiendo que sentía empatía por su compañero.

\- En el lugar que se hospedo.. no había nada.. todas sus pertenencias.. – Comenzó a explicar Naruto – No estaban pero no había indicio de algún robo.. y Gaara no dijo nada de que ellos las tuviesen.. ella se llevo todo.. ella salió de Suna para algún lado.. – Dijo apretando las manos con fuerza, haciendo que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos.

\- Dobe.. – Lo llamo Sasuke para que lo mirara y se calmara – Se que es importante también dar con ella pero.. esta misión lo es mucho más..

\- ¡¿Como puedes decir eso Sasuke?! – Grito molesto Naruto por las palabras de su amigo – ¡Sakura-chan podría estar en peligro por ahí y a ti solo te importa esta tonta misión!

\- ¡Esta misión es la misma a la que me mandaron antes idiota! – Retruco Sasuke ante el grito de su amigo – ¡La daga fue robada Naruto! Si alguien mas sabe sobre ella.. todos corremos peligro.. – Dijo bajando un poco la voz.

\- ¿La.. Daga..? – Dijo sin poder creer Naruto – Quieres decir que.. la daga de que hablaba Gaara es.. ¿la daga de tu tiempo..? – Pregunto, había estado más pendiente de Sakura que no había prestado atención a la misión que los llevo a Suna.

\- Si idiota.. – Dijo Sasuke molesto con su amigo de que recién entendiera la gravedad del asunto – Esa es la daga.. tenemos que encontrarla.. sabemos a dónde se dirige así que no hay necesidad de perder tiempo..

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo molesto Naruto – ¡Sakura-chan no es una pérdida de tiempo!

\- Si el jutsu se activa.. se puede cambiar todo lo que trato de cambiar Dobe.. – Dijo calmado el pelinegro al ver que no había forma de hacerle entender la gravedad al rubio – Se que Sakura es importante para ti.. pero mucha más gente morirá.. o.. desaparecerá si ese jutsu se activa.. sea quien sea que lo haya tomado.. sabe para que sirve.. y aunque Gaara no nos dijera el uso del jutsu o de la daga.. yo lo sé y debemos encontrarla..

\- Hablas como si solo fuera importante Sakura-chan para mí.. – Dijo Naruto un poco más calmado pero su amigo no parecía tener la intención de contradecirlo – ¿Acaso no te importa ella también? – Preguntó mientras lo miraba seriamente.

\- Ella cambio.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke – Ella no es la que conocí.. y.. en este tiempo que no estuviste.. no fue precisamente una amiga.. ni siquiera se comportó como una compañera..

\- ¿Que quieres decir? – Preguntó el rubio.

\- Ella se entrometió demasiado en mi vida.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro – Aun así.. una vez que el tema de la daga se solucione.. te ayudare a buscarla.. quizás.. tu puedas cambiarla..

Naruto se sorprendió por lo que su amigo le decía y la forma en la que decía todo aquello, no podía creer y necesitaba ver que tanto había cambiado su amiga. No podía creerlo hasta que no lo viera con sus propios ojos. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero una presencia los hizo detener al instante su conversación.

\- Etto.. – Una peliazul se asomaba por aquel lugar – La.. Lamento si.. si interrumpo algo.. – Dijo con pena al ver a esos dos callarse de golpe.

\- ¿Que haces despierta tan temprano..? – Pregunto tranquilamente Sasuke mientras se levantaba para acercarse a ella.

\- Yo.. – Comenzó a decir Hinata nerviosa mientras veía al pelinegro acercarse a ella – Se.. Sentí un par de gritos.. no.. no sabía que pasaba..

Ambos muchachos se quedaron duro en su lugar al saber que quizás habían hablado demasiado cuando había alguien mas en la casa. Naruto sabía que Sasuke no quería que Hinata se enterara de que él no era de ese tiempo. Aun no entendía porque algunos podían saberlo y otros no, pero respetaba a su amigo con esa decisión.

\- Pues.. – Comenzó a hablar Naruto para que la peliazul no se preocupara pero necesitaban saber si ella los había escuchado o no – ¿Escuchaste algo..? – Preguntó.

\- N.. No.. – Dijo Hinata tranquilamente y podía jurar haber sentido suspirar de alivio a esos dos – ¿Paso algo?

\- Nada.. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina mientras se acercaba a ella y la tomaba de la cabeza para darle un beso en la frente – Buen día.. – Dijo viendo como la muchacha se sonrojaba.

\- ¡Cierto! – Dijo con una sonrisa Naruto – ¡Buen día Hinata-chan!

Hinata balbució algo así como un "buen día" para ambos, pero estaba nerviosa por la muestra de afecto que había tenido Sasuke para con ella. No es que le molestara, pero si la ponía nerviosa y no sabia que hacer o como debía reaccionar. Era nueva en todo eso y a la única que tenia de ejemplo, prefería que no lo fuera. Pero antes de pensar en algo más, un recuerdo llego a su cabeza.

 _\- Y.. – Había dicho su hermanita – ¿Que se supone que son?_

Otra vez esa pregunta rondaba en su cabeza y ahora estaban con Naruto como para preguntarle tan directamente. Necesitaba encontrar un momento en el que hablar con el y que aclararan todo o por lo menos se lo aclarara a ella. Quizás el pelinegro no era de poner títulos a las relaciones, pero ella necesitaba saberlo, se habían confesado su amor, pero, aunque pareciera un mero capricho de ella, necesitaba saber que era en la vida del Uchiha.

\- Sera mejor desayunar.. siempre podemos empezar antes la misión.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha mientras buscaba algo para comer.

\- Yo.. preparare algo.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, cocinar siempre la tranquilizaba y era justo lo que necesitaba en ese momento.

Ninguno de los hombres se opuso ante su acto así que la dejaron cocinar tranquila. Hablaron del camino que tomarían, de los pueblos que pasarían por el camino que no eran demasiados y que llegarían rápido al lugar si mantenían un buen ritmo. Trazaron recorridos y hablaron de estrategias, cuando Hinata los interrumpió con toda la comida servida. Rápidamente Naruto ayudo a acomodarla toda en la mesa con tal de empezar a comer lo más rápido posible. El sol ya había salido así que no querían perder mas tiempo, pero antes de que se pudieran sentar, el ruido del timbre, se sintió en toda la casa.

\- ¿Serán que ya vinieron por nosotros..? – Preguntó algo desanimado el Uzumaki de pensar que no podría disfrutar de la comida.

\- Iré a ver.. – Dijo Hinata mientras se limpiaba las manos y se dirigía a la puerta.

Apenas la abrió, se sorprendió de quien era el que llamaba y su rostro parece que la delato.

\- Lamento sorprenderla así Hinata-san.. – Dijo un chico alto, de cabellos castaños y ojos claros con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Kono-san.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa algo avergonzada por su primera reacción – Bu.. Buen día..

\- Buen día.. – Dijo el castaño acomodándose sus nuevas prendas que marcaban el nuevo rango que tenia dentro de la aldea, para ver si la peliazul lo notaba pero si lo hizo nunca dijo nada – Yo.. venia a verla.. Digo.. – Se corrigió rápidamente – Sa.. Sabía que estaba aquí por una misión del Kazekage-sama.. pero a.. aun así.. quería invitarla a desayunar con.. conmigo.. – Dijo con pena mientras se rascaba la nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Oh.. pues.. – Iba a responder Hinata, pero antes de decir algo, se vio apartada de la puerta y vio como esta se cerraba con violencia, haciendo temblar todo el lugar.

\- Ey.. Teme.. – Lo llamo Naruto muy cerca de aquel lugar – No cierres tan fuerte que destruirás la casa..

Hinata se sorprendió de verlo al pelinegro tan enojado cerca de la puerta cerrada, no lo veía a la cara, pero si podía ver sus hombros tan tensos que ni siquiera lo dejaban moverse de aquel lugar. Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro, se acerco a ella y coloco una mano en su hombro para que no se preocupara, pero el timbre volvió a sonar insistentemente y ahora no estaba tan tranquilo el Uzumaki al sentir tan alterado el chacra de su amigo.

\- Vamos Teme.. – Dijo Naruto con una cautela extraña en él pero el timbre volvía a sonar con insistencia – Tenemos que abrir la puerta..

Sin importarle lo que su amigo le decía, abrió la puerta de aquella casa y vio al chico que ahora solo quería echar a patadas de aquel lugar.

\- ¿Qué quieres? – Pregunto con un gruñido el Uchiha.

\- Hablar con Hinata-san.. – Dijo sin mas el castaño, sin dejarse intimidar por el Uchiha y se movió apenas para verla detrás del pelinegro, junto al Uzumaki – Hinata-san.. ¿que dice? – Dijo sin mas ignorando al ser que le impedía pasar.

\- No ira.. – Dijo sin mas el Uchiha, mientras volvía a taparle la vista de la peliazul – Ahora piérdete.. ni creas que estas a mi nivel como para desafiarme.. – Dijo mostrando su Sharingan, ni necesita del Mangekyo así que no valía la pena gastar chacra innecesariamente, sabia que lo ignoraba a propósito y no se lo dejaría pasar.

Si algo podía decir que extrañaba de su otro mundo, de su otra época, era que con solo una mirada, lograba intimidar a todo el mundo, haciendo que se lo pensaran dos veces antes de desafiarlo pero en este tiempo, él no era el traidor que una vez fue, el vengador, el que se convirtió en demonio, no, aquí solo era un ninja más de Konoha pero aun así sabía que ninguno estaba a su nivel y menos con el paso de los años.

\- No me iré hasta hablar con Hinata-san.. – Dijo Kono sin moverse de su lugar – Además usted no es nadie para responder por ella..

\- Etto.. – Trato de hablar Hinata, pero esos dos parecían no importarle nada mas que dejar algo en claro. Pronto sintió la risa burlona del rubio y lo miro para saber que pasaba – ¿Qué sucede.. Na.. Naruto-kun..?

El rubio solo se llevo un dedo a los labios, indicándole que guardara silencio. Por lo visto él sabia algo que la peliazul no o que por lo menos ahora ignoraba y estaba pronta a descubrirlo.

\- Soy su NOVIO.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha ante las palabras del ninja de la arena – Así que por tu bien.. te recomiendo que te pierdas por donde viniste..

De todos los presentes, el único que no se sorprendió por las palabras del Uchiha, fue Naruto. El resto se encontraba con un claro rostro de sorpresa por sus palabras, Hinata no podía creer que la duda que tenía antes ya había sido aclarada y de una manera que no lo esperaba. Por otro lado, el pobre ninja de la arena no entendía que pasa, hasta hace unos días que ella había estado por Suna, no había escuchado nada de eso y de pronto ese Uchiha se autoproclamaba su novio.

\- Ey.. – Hablo Naruto sabiendo que era el único no sorprendido – Creo que es mejor que te vayas.. además tenemos una misión en manos.. no estamos de vacaciones en Suna..

Sasuke volteo a ver a su amigo y a la peliazul que no lo dejaba de mirar y se podía ver que aun estaba pensando en lo que había dicho, pero no había mentido, era suya y no iba a permitir que un idiota se le acercara. Aunque viendo que desde tanto tiempo ese chico estaba detrás de ella, le molestaba un poco. Estaba seguro de que no la dejaría tomar más misiones en Suna, o al menos no sin él si iba a seguir molestando ese sujeto.

\- ¿E.. Eso es verdad Hinata-san? – Pregunto con incertidumbre el castaño, haciendo que todas las miradas volvieran a él.

Como si volviera de un trance, Hinata volvió a ver a su amigo de Suna para responderle, pero no podía dejar de ver al pelinegro que no apartaba su vista de ella, aunque ya había dejado de lado su Sharingan, para volver a su oscura mirada.

\- Pu.. Pues.. si.. e.. Es verdad.. – Dijo Hinata jugando con sus dedos – No.. Nosotros estamos en una misión.. no de vacaciones.. – Podía sentir como todos la miraban y sabia que a eso no se refería el castaño, pero necesitaba algo de valor para decir lo otro y no desmayarse en el intento.

\- Yo me refería.. – Quiso decir el castaño, pero no lo dejaron continuar.

\- Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke temiendo acercarse a ella, tenía en cierta forma, miedo a que ella no lo viera de la misma forma.

\- A.. Además.. – Continuo Hinata sintiendo el rostro caliente, seguramente por su sonrojo – No.. No seria bueno que.. que fuera a.. A desayunar con.. con otro chico a.. a solas sin.. sin mi novio.. – Estaba segura de sentir la risa de Naruto a su lado y eso no la ayudaba a evitar un posible desmayo.

 _\- Y.. – Otra vez la pregunta de su hermana retumbaba en su cabeza – ¿Que se supone que son?_

Ahora si tenia una respuesta para esa pregunta y no podía evitar que su corazón latiera frenéticamente al por fin tener claro que eran ellos dos.

\- Lo siento Kono-san.. – Dijo apenada Hinata con una corta reverencia, pero con una sonrisa de saber lo que ella significaba para el pelinegro.

\- ¿Contento..? – Dijo el Uchiha sonriéndole con arrogancia – Ahora vete.. – Se acerco un poco mas al castaño para que solo él lo escuchara – No te quiero ver cerca de Hinata nunca más.. te aseguro que.. no sabes como soy cuando estoy molesto..

Y sin más, se alejó del ninja de la arena y le cerro la puerta en la cara. Ahora si el timbre no volvió a sonar y Sasuke solo se le quedo viendo a Hinata que estaba completamente sonrojada y nerviosa, seguramente por lo que había sucedido. La mañana apenas comenzaba y sentía que ya le había pasado de todo, ahora solo podía mejorar y él se encargaría de que así fuera para siempre. No iban a haber mas pesadillas y mucho menos iban a permitir que algo cambiara todo lo que se estaba esforzando por salvar.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Naruto sabiendo que hacía mal tercio – Yo iré a desayunar..

Los ahora nombrados novios, se quedaron ahí mismo con la misma distancia de hace solo un momento y silenciosamente, agradecieron al rubio por dejarlos unos momentos a solas, aunque ahora no sabían bien que decirse. Hinata no dejaba de lado su sonrojo y ni siquiera podía mirarlo a la cara luego de esas palabras, una simple palabra que aún se repetía en su cabeza, provocándole que su corazón solo se acelerara más.

\- No dije más que la verdad.. – Dijo Sasuke retomando el camino para la cocina – Eres mía.. eres mi novia y ningún idiota te apartara de mi lado..

Hinata lo sintió que pasaba a su lado y aunque se moría de vergüenza, estaba feliz de esas palabras. Antes de que se alejara, lo sujeto de su ropa, esperando a que se detuviera, no le parecía justo que solo él dijera todo eso cuando ella sentía lo mismo.

\- Me.. Me hace mu.. Muy feliz que.. que tu.. – Dijo con nerviosismo Hinata – Que.. dijeras que somos.. novios..

\- ¿Que pensaste que éramos..? – Pregunto Sasuke sin voltear a verla, sentía que de esa forma ella no se avergonzaría tanto.

\- Yo.. no.. no sabia que.. pensabas tu.. – Dijo sin más Hinata – Temía.. que no.. no me vieras de esa forma..

Ahora sí, no le importo si la avergonzaba o no y simplemente se volteo para besarla como si no la hubiese besado en años. Rápidamente la sujeto de la cintura para pegarla más a su cuerpo, no quería que ni el aire los separara en ese preciso momento y parecía que Hinata pensaba de la misma forma por como lo abrazo, llevando sus delicados brazos por detrás de su cuello. Sasuke entendió que aun si no era de muchas palabras, de vez en cuando si tenia que aclarar las cosas para que no hubiera dudas, pero una vez aclarado todo, podían volver a sus demostraciones solo con acciones.

El beso empezaba a subir cada vez mas de tono y ambos lo notaron cuando sus manos empezaron a moverse automáticamente, Sasuke recorría la espalda de la Hyuga sin querer dejar un rincón por explorar y Hinata no podía dejar de acariciar sus azabaches cabellos, buscando en cierta forma, profundizar el beso.

\- ¡El desayuno se enfría! – Sintieron el grito burlón desde la cocina.

Aquel grito hizo que ambos se separaran, pero Sasuke no estaba listo para eso así que permaneció aun abrazándola, pero solo uniendo sus frentes, ni siquiera había notado que, con el paso del tiempo, él ya le había comenzado a sacar una buena cantidad de centímetros y sabía que eso sería incluso más, dejándola casi a una cabeza por debajo suya.

\- Tenemos que ir.. – Dijo Hinata por lo bajo recuperándose del beso de recién – Na.. Naruto-kun nos llama..

\- Es un idiota.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke sintiendo que toda la buena acción que había tenido el rubio al dejarlos solos, se iba por el caño con lo de recién.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba su rostro.

\- Bien.. – Acepto sin mas pero no sin antes darle un rápido beso – Vamos..

La tomo de la mano y volvió a la cocina a desayunar mientras veía que Naruto ya se había termina mas de la mitad de las cosas. Lo escucho reír en más de una ocasión, pero no le importo, tenía a Hinata a su lado y a ella parecía no molestarle así que simplemente ignoraría al rubio y después, quizás, se vengaría de una manera dolorosa con él por todo lo que estaba haciendo.

El desayuno paso relativamente rápido y cuando se dieron cuenta, ya se encontraban listos y de camino a la salida de la aldea para poder ir a cumplir con la misión a la que fueron llamados. Los tres hermanos Sabaku No los acompañaban mientras les daban las ultimas indicaciones. La mayor de los tres se había quedado a lado de Hinata para recordarle como siempre las miles de indicaciones sobre el desierto, si bien sabia que no era la primera vez que ella se enfrentaba a esas arenas que podían ser su sepultura, ahora no contaba con su recatado equipo sino con uno completamente distinto y temía que esos dos atolondrados la pusieran en peligro. Por otra parte, y a unos pasos mas que las dos damas, se encontraba Kankuro hablando amenamente con Naruto luego de dos años sin saber nada de aquel rubio que había salvado a su hermanito. Y mas adelante, como lideres natos, estaban el Kazekage y el Uchiha que iba terminando de entablar algunas ideas de ultimo momento para que no hubiese errores, necesitaban de toda la concentración del mundo y aunque el Sabaku No no le había dicho en si en que consistía el jutsu, él necesita asegurarse de algunas cosas que en el pasado no supo cómo llevarlas a cabo.

\- El jutsu.. – Dijo Sasuke sin delatar que él lo conocía – Una vez activado.. ¿se puede detener..?

\- Si.. – Dijo Gaara sin dejar de mirar al frente – Lo único es que.. solo el Kazekage puede detenerlo..

\- Bien.. – Respondió Sasuke sabiendo que su primera idea en un principio había sido acertada – ¿Como sabemos que no fue usado aun..? – Quería saber por qué estaba tan tranquilo el Kazekage de que aún tenían tiempo, ahora no contaban con un ladrón que estaba al borde de la muerte como en su tiempo.

\- El cielo.. – Dijo sin mas el pelirrojo mientras lo miraba – En un principio pensamos que se había usado ya que se nos informo que una fuerte tormenta de arena sucedió en medio del desierto mientras ustedes viajaban.. Pero solo fue el curso del desierto y nada más..

\- ¿Que otro factor se tiene que dar? – Pregunto intrigado el pelinegro, suponía que eso seria lo que paso en su tiempo y si ahora volvía, todos sabrían que él había usado el jutsu.

\- Cuando el jutsu se activa.. – Dijo el Kazekage – Todo se vuelve rojo.. el cielo.. no importa si es de día o de noche.. se vuelve rojizo.. como si quemaras la arena con fuego..

Por fin llegaron todos a la salida de la aldea y los tres ninjas de la Hoja se preparaban para emprender su viaje mientras que los de la Arena, solo podían desearles suerte.

\- Contamos con ustedes.. – Dijo sin más el Kazekage.

\- Tranquilo Gaara.. nosotros no encargamos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio mientras levantaba su mano con el pulgar arriba demostrándoles que no había nada de qué preocuparse.

\- ¡Cuídate Hina! – Dijo Temari abrazando a su amiga – ¿Tienes todo lo que te dije que llevaras?

\- Antídotos.. Mapas.. Agua.. Y la capa por el sol.. – Dijo Hinata como si releyera una lista en su mente.

\- Anda Temari.. ya pareces una madre.. – Dijo con burla el titiritero – Cuídense de todos los peligros del desierto y estarán bien..

\- Andando.. – Indico Sasuke para ir alcanzar lo mas antes posible al ladrón y así acabarlo por poner en peligro su futuro.

Sin mas los ninjas de Konoha se despidieron rápidamente y empezaron el camino a aquel templo que estaba a una buena distancia de ellos. Según el pelirrojo no sufrirían tormentas de arena y esperaban que la anterior tormenta les hubiese dado el tiempo justo para alcanzarlo al ladrón, pero aun así se tenían que dar prisa. Sasuke recordó que había pasado dos noches en el desierto la primera vez que salieron en esa misión con la peliazul, pero una tormenta los había detenido, quizás ahora no contarían con aquella y podían llegar mas rápido, contando con que nadie se atravesara en su camino como aquella vez.

Necesitaba saber si había posibilidad de llegar antes al templo, pero él no era un experto en Suna, es más, pocas veces había tenido misiones por esa zona así que prefirió preguntarle a la peliazul que ella recorría más seguido esas tierras. Volteo a verla y pudo notar que iba tranquilamente hablando con el rubio que se había colocado a su otro lado y quería correrlo de ahí, pero tenía que controlar esos impulsos celosos si quería que todo se solucionara, además, era consciente que después podía vengarse de todas juntas y sería mejor.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo cortándole su amena charla – ¿Existe posibilidad de llegar antes a este lugar..? – Dijo señalándolo en un mapa.

\- Mmmm.. – Pensó Hinata mientras tomaba el mapa en sus manos y analizaba el recorrido bajo la mirada de los dos muchachos. Levanto la vista para ver el cielo y supo la respuesta – Lo lamento Sasuke.. pero sin detenernos nos llevara un día entero.. contando que no tuviésemos ningún contratiempo.. pero.. caminar por el desierto de noche es peligroso..

\- ¿Y que opción tenemos Hinata-chan..? – Pregunto Naruto prestando atención a sus palabras, sabia la gravedad de la misión, pero también tenían que apurar las cosas para encontrar a Sakura.

\- Podemos pasar la noche en este pueblo.. – Dijo señalándolo en el mapa – Es la distancia mas larga y el terreno es el mas complicado.. luego es mas simple.. podríamos llegar en medio día si nos detenemos apenas en los pueblos siguientes..

\- ¿Que dices Sasuke? – Pregunto Naruto.

\- Dormiremos en el siguiente pueblo y luego seguiremos sin detenernos nada más que por provisiones.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más – Pero si sentimos que una tormenta de arena aparece de la nada.. saldremos inmediatamente..

Tanto Naruto como Hinata, se miraron sin entender el porqué de esas palabras, pero no dijeron nada sobre eso. Ambos habían aceptado silenciosamente que Sasuke fuera el líder y no lo contradecirían.

Cerca de la hora del atardecer, llegaron hasta un pequeño pueblo, Hinata los guio a ambos hasta el único hospedaje que había por ese lugar y rentando dos habitaciones se dispusieron a descansar, al saber que en las próximas horas no se detendrían y que incluso acelerarían el paso. Llegaron a sus cuartos, uno a lado del otro por cualquier emergencia y cuando la peliazul se disponía a entrar a su cuarto, el rubio, volvió a hablar haciéndola sonrojar.

\- Supongo que yo tendré el cuarto para mi solo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa zorruna, burlándose de sus amigos.

\- ¿Ee.. Eeh..? – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, debía aceptar que no seria la primera vez que dormían juntos pero que Naruto lo dijera tan a la ligera la ponía demasiado nerviosa.

\- Deja de decir estupideces y entra.. – Dijo Sasuke empujándolo dentro de la habitación mientras él también entraba.

\- Si de todas maneras te escabullirlas en su cuar.. ¡AUCH TEME! – Grito Naruto y la puerta se cerró.

Hinata suspiro aliviada al verse ahora sola en ese pasillo, aunque estaba algo desanimada de saber que no estarían juntos. Rápidamente sacudió la cabeza por el pensamiento que había tenido y se encerró en su cuarto para que nadie la viera y le preguntara el porque de su nerviosismo. Decidido que lo mejor era descansar y luego de darse un relajante baño, se recostó, para reponer fuerzas y cumplir con aquella misión que se le había encomendado, además que aun le quedaba encontrar a Sakura. Aun no entendía porque le había mentido de aquella forma y porque se comportaba de ese modo con ella, pero estaba decidida que una vez que la encontraran, le preguntaría y quizás pudieran arreglar la situación.

Las horas pasaban y la noche ya caía sobre todos dentro de ese hospedaje. Ni un ruido se sentía mas que los ronquidos de Naruto y Sasuke comenzó a desesperarse por su compañero. Ya una vez lo había dicho que él era una completa molestia en las misiones largas, pero no podía hacer nada. Molesto por su ruido incesante, se levantó y lo vio desparramado en la cama, babeando una almohada. Rodo los ojos al verlo de esa forma, no podía creer que ese idiota fuera alguien tan fuerte cuando parecía un simple niño ahí mismo. Salió del cuarto dispuesto a poder dormir un poco y solo se le ocurrió un lado y sabía que no habría drama en escabullirse ahí.

Al rato de que el pelinegro se fuera, Naruto se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa.

\- Te dije que igual te escabullirías en su cuarto.. Jijiji.. – Rio despacio y se cambio para hablar con la recepcionista para seguir buscando algo que le indicara donde pudiera estar Sakura.

Bajo al lugar y encontró a la señora que los atendió que leía una revista tranquilamente ya que no había mucho más movimiento.

\- ¡Hola! – Saludo animadamente Naruto, llamando la atención de la señora.

\- ¿Necesitabas algo..? – Pregunto con una sonrisa la señora a modo de saludo.

\- Vera.. – Dijo Naruto – ¿Sabe si aquí se quedo una chica mas o menos de mi altura..? – Dijo señalando con la mano – ¿De cabello rosado y ojos verde..?

La señora lo medito unos momentos y la imagen de esa chica llego a su mente. Estuvo a punto de fingir que no la había visto pero ese ninja que había llegado con los otros dos, le parecían honestos y buenas personas así que no temió por la chica, es más, cuando la vio, sentía que ella huía de algo y quizás ellos la podían ayudar.

\- Si paso por aquí.. – Dijo la señora dejando de lado la revista – Se veía muy mal.. parecía.. triste.. – Vio el rostro del rubio que era de genuina preocupación y supo que no cometía un error en decirle – Durmió dos noches seguidas por culpa de la tormenta.. salió esta mañana bien temprano rumbo al noroeste..

\- ¿Alguien la acompañaba..? – Pregunto el rubio sin saber que le pasaba a Sakura para que estuviese así.

\- No.. – Negó con la cabeza la señora – iba sola..

\- Gracias.. – Dijo con preocupación Naruto y se encamino de nuevo, para su cuarto.

\- Ayúdala.. – Dijo la señora sin más, deteniendo a Naruto que volteo a verla – Se veía perdida.. perdida en la vida.. quizás necesita que alguien la ponga en el camino correcto..

Naruto no dijo nada y solo se fue de aquel lugar para volver a su cuarto, tenía una dirección y era la misma que estaban tomando así que podía tener la suerte de dar con ella y pedirle que lo acompañara en esa misión, pero no entendía las palabras de la señora, no entendía que había pasado en esos dos años para que todo se volviera así.

El sol comenzaba a salir y Naruto parecía ser el último en despertarse, Hinata y Sasuke ya estaban listos en la entrada del hospedaje, listos para salir y el rubio llegaba aun bostezando.

\- ¿Como le hacen para estar despiertos tan temprano..? – Pregunto entre bostezos, Naruto – Pensé que al compartir la habitación ustede.. – Un golpe fuerte en la cabeza lo despertó por completo – ¡DEMONIOS TEME! – Grito molesto.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo sin darle importancia al grito de su amigo, pero debía callarlo antes de que Hinata de desmayara, tenia que admitir que no le molestaba dormir a su lado mientras no volviera a tener esas pesadillas que lo atormentaban y por suerte esa noche no las tuvo.

Sin dar mas explicaciones, los tres volvieron a caminar a paso apresurado para poder llegar hasta el templo y poder atrapar al ladrón y luego dar con la pelirosa que seguía desaparecida pero que ahora Naruto tenia una pista que seguir.

El sol comenzaba a ser cada vez más y más molestos y Naruto se encargaba de recordárselos a los otros dos de que era así. Hinata se había adelantado un poco de ellos para ir con Shiro, que la ayudaba a detectar tormentas, cualquier indicio de la daga que le habían dicho, algo anormal o simplemente para que estuviesen preparados por si aparecían mercenarios o bandidos del desierto.

\- Parece que no le molesta Suna en absoluto.. – Dijo Naruto viendo a Hinata como ni se inmutaba por el calor y solo se había puesto su capa para protegerse, como todos, incluso su amigo – ¿También era así..? – Pregunto tratando de pasar el rato con alguna charla.

\- Si.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más.

\- ¿Co.. Como era..? Digo.. ¿como éramos..? tu.. – Comenzó a hablar Naruto ya que aun tenia varias dudas, su amigo solo le había contado lo mas peligroso y temible que pasaría, pero no que era de sus amigos, solo sabia de la muerte de su maestro y Neji, luego nada más – No.. No me dijiste como éramos nosotros.. solo.. mencionaste los desastres..

\- No hay mucho que pueda decir.. – Dijo Sasuke sin perder de vista a la peliazul por cualquier cosas – Recuerda que era un traidor..

\- Si pero.. – No sabia como explicarse y escucho a su amigo suspirar agotado.

\- Shikamaru.. tomo el lugar de su padre en el equipo de inteligencia y en sus tiempos libres cuidaba del hijo de su sensei.. – Comenzó Sasuke – Chouji iba y venia no se de que aldea.. algo que ver con una chica pero no se más.. Ino estaba pronta a casarse con Sai.. Él.. – Siguió recordando lo poco que sabía – Él tomo mi lugar en el equipo..

\- ¿Nosotros..? – Pregunto Naruto interesado.

\- Tu seguirás siendo el mismo idiota que cree que todo es un juego.. – Dijo con burla el Uchiha.

\- ¡Ey! – Se molesto el rubio.

\- Sakura estaba por encargarse del hospital ya que la Hokage quería vacaciones.. – Dijo sin mas pelinegro recordando que nada quedaba de esa amiga que tenía – La compañera del Hyuga.. se volvió sensei de un grupo de Gennin al igual que Lee.. aunque en sus tiempos libres, cuidan de su sensei.. – Y ahora trato de recordar al equipo de Hinata – Del equipo ocho no se mucho.. son los mas reservados de todos.. creo haber escuchado que el Inuzuka estaba con una entrenadora de gatos.. – Naruto lo miro sorprendido por la ironía de aquel dato – Y el Aburame.. se preparaba para ser maestro en la academia..

\- Y.. ¿Hinata..? – Pregunto con temor Naruto.

\- Ella.. solo sufría por la muerte de su primo.. – Dijo sabiendo que no sabia nada mas de ella en esa apoca, la vida no le había dado el tiempo necesario para conocerla como lo hacía ahora – ¿Sabes..? – Le llamo la atención – En cierta forma.. te.. Debo una disculpa..

\- ¿Por qué..? – Pregunto confundido Naruto.

 _\- Cuídala Teme.. Es una gran amiga para todos.. – Recordaba que le había dicho cuando salía de la aldea, pero no le había prestado atención en ese momento._

\- Me pediste que la cuidara.. – Sabía que había fallado – Dijiste que era una gran amiga para todos y yo.. no pude cuidarla..

-Teme.. – Hablo tranquilamente Naruto, sabiendo que su amigo sufría mas que cualquier otro al culparse por aquello que paso – Tienes una segunda oportunidad.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro en señal de apoyo – Todos la tenemos gracias a ti.. gracias a lo que Hinata haya hecho contigo..

\- Esta vez sí lo cumpliré Dobe.. – Dijo con una sonrisa sintiendo el apoyo de su amigo – Esta vez sí cuidare de Hinata..

Ambos se sonrieron con complicidad y vieron como la peliazul se detenía por completo e incluso ya no estaba con Shiro revoloteando por su alrededor. Se preocuparon de que algo pasara, pero solo la vieron quieta sin moverse. Ambos se colocaron a su lado y vieron lo que estaba deteniendo a la peliazul. A unos cuantos metros de ese lugar, se encontraba otro pueblo, bastante animado y Sasuke lo reconoció.

\- ¿Entramos por provisiones..? – Pregunto sin más Naruto y pudo ver como su amiga se tensaba ante la idea que había propuesto – ¿Hinata-chan..?

\- E.. Ett.. Etto.. – Hinata se había olvidado que pasaban por ahí y no quería volver a entrar.

\- Dobe.. tu iras por las provisiones.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke – Nosotros nos quedaremos aquí..

\- ¡¿Porque tengo que ir solo Teme?! – Se molesto el rubio.

\- Solo ve.. – Dijo molesto el Uchiha, no dejaría que nadie más viera de esa forma a Hinata nunca mas y menos su amigo ahí presente.

A regañadientes, no le quedó más remedio al Uzumaki que entrar a aquel pueblo que parecía estar de fiesta, como si algo increíble hubiese ocurrido hace poco. La buena vibra que había en el lugar, lo animaba un poco y pronto olvido su malestar con el Uchiha y se centro en dos cosas, una, conseguir las provisiones y dos, saber si la pelirosa paso por ahí.

Fuera de aquel pueblo, Hinata se encontraba nerviosa de que alguien la viera y trato con todas sus fuerzas de que la capa la ocultara lo mas que pudiera, no quería volver a entrar ahí y menos luego de lo que había pasado. Esperaba nunca mas tener que volver a una misión como la de antes, aunque sus amigos se la hubiesen pasado bien a costas suyas. Tampoco se lo había comentado a Sasuke lo que había pasado, pero recordó que él había visto la foto que su amigo llevo a la aldea y se murió de vergüenza de que la viera de esa forma. Estuvo a punto de hablarle para explicarle porque estaba así pero antes de llamarlo, él ya estaba frente suyo, demasiado cerca como para que su avergonzado rostro cambiara. Quiso hablarle, pero apenas abrió los labios, se calló cuando él le colocaba la capucha de la capa, unas pequeñas risas mezcladas con alcohol, se sentían muy cerca de ellos y comenzó a temer que aun con la capa la reconocieran.

\- ¡Ey! – Dijo una de las voces alcoholizadas – ¿Ush.. Ushtedesh son..?

\- Shhhhh! Hip.. – Lo callo otro borracho señalando a los dos ninjas – Dejalosh disfrutar.. hip..

Cuando apenas habían hablado, Sasuke tomo el rostro escondido de la Hyuga para besarla, sabia que aun con capa y todo la descubrirían, sus ojos eran demasiado llamativos, al igual que su cabello y todo en ella, y no quería que la volvieran a vestir de esa forma así que solo pensó en hacer algo que distrajera a los borrachos y que los dejaran tranquilo. Claro que además de distracción, era un gran disfrute degustar de esos labios que no podía por estar todo el tiempo su amigo por ahí cerca. Dejo de sentir a los borrachos ahí cerca suyo, pero aun así no quería cortar con aquel beso y lo único que hizo fue profundizarlo más, sintiendo que Hinata respondía de la misma forma.

\- Ahora entiendo porque querías que solo yo fuera.. – Dijo Naruto llegando a aquel lugar – La próxima solo me dicen que querían estar a solas y listo..

Hinata corto el beso y se escondió en el pecho del Uchiha que la abrazaba con fuerza.

\- Dobe.. – Lo llamo molesto el Uchiha mientras apenas volteaba el rostro para verlo – Cuando volvamos.. cuídate.. porque las ganas que tengo de matarte son demasiadas..

\- Si si si.. JIJIJI.. – Rio el Uzumaki – ¿Nos vamos..?

Hinata salió de la protección de los brazos del Uchiha y aun escondida en su capa empezó a caminar sin decir absolutamente nada, pero sentía que los otros dos la seguían.

\- En serio te matare Dobe.. – Dijo el Uchiha al ver como estaba de avergonzada la peliazul por culpa del otro.

Naruto no dejo de reírse, pero luego de un rato entendió que debía dejar de hacerlo cuando tenia dos misiones importantes y con cada paso que daba, temía que esas misiones se entrelazaran. Había conseguido la información de que Sakura había pasado por el pueblo y había salido para el mismo lado que ellos iban. No podía creer que ella tuviera algo que ver, pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera su tonta mente jugándole una mala pasada.

Al cabo de una hora, ya los tres se encontraban corriendo por el desierto, deseando llegar a tiempo y detener a quien estuviese detrás de todo ese robo. Llegaron a un pueblo más pero como tenían aun provisiones, no se detuvieron ahí y siguieron su camino. No les faltaba mucho para el templo y Hinata alerto a los dos muchachos diciéndoles que el clima comenzaba a cambiar, que una repentina tormenta parecía formarse, pero no comenzaba en el suelo como solía ser, sino que parecía descender de los cielos.

Ambos hombres se preocuparon y comenzaron a correr a mas velocidad. Naruto tomo la delantera sin darse cuenta, pero en un punto exacto, se vio detenido por sus compañeros y un tremendo grito por parte de ambos.

\- ¡NO! – Gritaron Sasuke y Hinata mientras cada uno sujetaba un brazo del Uzumaki deteniéndose de golpe.

\- ¿Que sucede..? – Pregunto alarmado.

\- Esto.. Es un nido de escorpiones.. – Dijo Hinata sin más.

\- Tu guía Hinata.. – Dijo Sasuke recordando lo que paso la vez que cayo ahí y no tenían tiempo para lo mismo, aunque esta vez si venia preparado por las dudas.

Los dos muchachos, siguieron a la peliazul, pisando exactamente donde ella pisaba y así volvieron a acelerar el paso hasta que a lo lejos divisaban al templo.

\- ¿Puedes ver algo Hinata..? – Pregunto Sasuke esperando que sus ojos le dijeran contra cuantos se enfrentarían.

Sin decir nada, activo su doujutsu y trato de ver cuantos estaban dentro del templo y se sorprendió de que solo fuera uno. Centro mas su vista para poder identificarlo y ver si tenia el pergamino y la daga en su poder, pero no estaba preparada para ver quién era el ladrón. Se detuvo de golpe y en su rostro se podía ver la sorpresa que había por lo que veía. Los otros dos se detuvieron temiendo que fueran varios a los que se enfrentarían, pero la peliazul no decía nada.

\- ¿Hinata-chan..? – Pregunto Naruto – ¿Cuántos son..? ¿Qué pasa..?

\- Na.. Naru.. To-kun.. – Dijo con nerviosismo Hinata – E.. Es..

No hizo falta que lo dijera, le dolía que al final su misión se hubiese entrelazado, pero tenía que salvarla y salvar a todos. No entendía y seguía sin entender que había pasado para que ella hiciera aquello.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo Sasuke cuando vio a su amigo correr sin ellos – ¿Quien está dentro del templo..?

Naruto corría por todos los pasillos, siguiendo el chacra de su amiga, no importaba el tiempo que pasara, él lo reconocería donde fuera que estuviese y ahora tenia que salvarla, no podía dejar que fuera vista como una traidora, que arruinara la paz que había entre Suna y Konoha. La encontró en un inmenso salón con un gigante cristal que iba desde el techo al suelo y que estaba lleno de arena que caía constantemente, pero sin llenar la base en ningún momento. La vio que sacaba la daga de su porta armas y también un pergamino. Rápidamente corrió a ella y la tiro al suelo alejando las cosas de ellas, no la veía en dos años y podía ver que efectivamente no era la misma chica que dejo atrás para ir a entrenar, pero a la vez si era la misma. Estaba cambiada desde mucho antes y lo entendió al ver sus ojos tan apagados, sin su brillo particular que le encantaba y hasta enamoraba.

\- ¡SUELTAME! – Gritaba Sakura forcejeando con el rubio, no entendía que hacía ahí, pero estaba arruinando todo – ¡DEJAME!

\- ¡NO! – Grito Naruto agarrándola mas fuerte, su fuerza también había cambiado y debía controlarla como si de una bestia salvaje se tratara.

\- De.. Déjame.. – Dijo con lágrimas la pelirosa – Déjame cambiar las cosas..

\- Es peligroso cambiar el pasado Sakura.. – Dijo el rubio sin soltarla, aunque no gritaba, seguía forcejeando – ¿Que te paso Sakura..? – Preguntó con pena.

\- ¡Tu no entiendes! – Volvió a gritar mientras volvía a intentar soltarse – ¡ME LO QUITO! Me lo quito.. – No podía dejar de llorar – Él.. ni.. ni siquiera.. me mira..

\- ¡ENTONCES MIRAME A MI! – Grito desesperado Naruto y vio como sus ojos se enfocaban en él – Mírame a mí.. te prometo que yo siempre te veré solo a ti.. tu serás la única para mi Sakura-chan..

Ambos sintieron que dos personas más entraban a aquella sala y Sakura volteo a penas y pudo ver a Sasuke que estaba ahí pero su vista se centro en como su mano sujetaba la de la otra recién llegada. Se lo había quitado y ni aun con su mentira los había separado. Sintió una de sus muñecas que se libraba de su agarre y antes de poder luchar de nuevo, el rubio sujetaba su rostro para que sus ojos se centraran en los suyo.

\- Solo mírame a mí.. – Dijo Naruto uniendo sus frente, conocía la historia de la otra Sakura y no quería que ella se alejara de ese camino, era buena, lo sabía, pero solo estaba dolida y necesitaba alguien para apoyarse – Solo mírame..

Sakura solo asintió apenas y siguió llorando como si hace años no lo hacía.

\- Salgamos.. – Dijo Sasuke agarrando a la peliazul para dejarlos tranquilos a esos dos. Fuera del templo noto que Hinata estaba mal por lo sucedido y por saber quién era el ladrón y lo que significaba así que decidió que no pensara en ello, no por lo menos ahora – Dime.. ¿aun sientes la extraña tormenta formarse..? – Sabia que, si le decía que sí, su misión aun no terminaba y temía que tuviese que terminar de una forma más dolorosa.

\- No.. – Dijo débilmente Hinata, los indicios de tormenta habían terminado – Sasuke.. ¿Qu.. que pasara co.. con ella..?

\- No lo se.. – Dijo mientras la abrazaba y de verdad no lo sabía.

\- ¿Po.. Por qué.. lo hizo..? – Pregunto de nuevo Hinata y podía imaginarse que obtendría la misma respuesta que antes.

Las horas pasaron y pronto el sol se escondería por completo, necesitaban refugiarse en algún lugar y los otros dos no salían del templo. Ya por la hora solo les quedaba ese pueblo que estaba pasando por los escorpiones y nada más, no podían volver como lo habían hecho antes así que tendrían que buscar donde quedarse. Sasuke estaba por ir a buscarlos, pero los vio salir de aquel lugar, con una Sakura desecha y un Naruto que la sostenía para no dejarla caer. Naruto se acercó a Sasuke y le entrego las cosas.

\- No llego ni a abrirlo.. – Dijo sin más el Uzumaki – Sasuke.. hay que..

\- Nos quedaremos en el pueblo mas cercano.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke sabiendo lo que su amigo quería decirle pero no podía dejar pasar la locura de Sakura, además de lo que había provocado antes con su mentira – Tú te harás cargo de ella..

Naruto no tuvo objeción a eso y simplemente emprendieron el camino de regreso. Sasuke se había quedado alado de la peliazul en todo momento para evitar que Sakura hiciera algo con ella, pero parecía tan débil que ni podía caminar sola si no fuera por el agarre del rubio. Esperaba que esa forma de apoyarse en él, fuera lo suficiente para que lo dejara en paz y que ella volviera a ser la misma de antes.

Consiguieron un lugar donde quedarse, pero Sasuke no la quería cerca ni de él ni de Hinata así que alquilaron dos cuartos y cada uno estuvo por separado. No le molestaba estar con la peliazul y quería mantener la daga y el pergamino, lejos de la pelirosa.

Hinata solo se había abrazado a él y la podía notar angustiada, después de todo lo que había pasado, a Hinata aun le preocupaba lo que pudiese pasar con la ninja médico.

Debido al estado en que se encontraba la muchacha, demoraron un poco mas de lo previsto en llegar de nuevo a Suna, pero aun así lo lograron. Ya dentro de esos muros, solo les quedaba una cosa mas por hacer y era decir lo que había pasado. Se podía sentir el ambiente tenso por lo que sucedería cuando entraran en la oficina del Kazekage y el mas preocupado de todos era Naruto.

\- Conseguimos el pergamino y la daga.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke mostrándole las cosas y dejándolas sobre el escritorio.

El rostro de los dos mayores Sabaku No era de sorpresa y alegría por el éxito de la misión, pero el Kazekage sentía que aún falta algo o mas bien alguien, el ladrón.

\- ¿Y el ladrón..? – Preguntó sin más el pelirrojo.

Naruto sujeto con fuerza a Sakura temiendo lo que podía pasar y Sakura fue consiente de ello. Ni había hablado con los otros dos, solo con Naruto y sentía que no debía arrastrar a todos por su traición así que se soltó del agarre y se paró frente al escritorio.

\- Fu.. Fui yo.. – Dijo sin más la pelirosa.

\- ¡Lo sabia! – Gruñó molesta Temari de que sus sospechas fueran ciertas – ¡Eres una maldita..!

\- Gaara.. ni siquiera llego a abrir el pergamino.. no tiene idea de lo que hay o como utilizar el jutsu de tu aldea.. – Apelo por la pelirosa el Uzumaki.

\- ¡NO LA DEFIENDAS! – Grito molesta Temari.

\- Lo siento Naruto.. – Dijo Gaara mientras se colocaba de pie – Tendrá que ser enjuiciada o se perderá la alianza con tu aldea..

\- ¡PERO GAARA! – Grito molesto Naruto, no podía dejarla ahí sola.

En el mismo lugar, pero sin intervenir, se encontraba el pelinegro a lado de la Hyuga y podía verla que sufría con lo que estaba pasando.

\- Sa.. Sasuke.. – Lo llamo y ya se veía venir que lo haría – Te.. Tenemos que.. Que hacer algo.. To.. Todos.. Merecemos una.. segunda oportunidad..

No podía creer lo que escuchaba y era difícil de escuchar eso con todos los gritos que había en la oficina donde trataban de deliberar lo que pasaría. Mas de uno estaba molesto y gritaba con enojo claro por lo sucedido, pero un apretón de mano, lo hicieron volver a prestar atención a lo único que le importaba.

\- Por favor.. – Pidió Hinata con los ojos vidriosos.

\- Tks.. – No podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer y solo esperaba no equivocarse porque si no la pagarían caro muchos – Propongo un trato.. – Dijo acercándose al lio que había y todos guardaron silencio – Su libertad por algo de información..

\- ¿Que..? – Dijo molesta la rubia de cuatro coletas – ¡No hay nada que pudieses decir que la salve!

\- ¿Ni la vida de tu hermano..? – Preguntó sin inmutarse por los gritos de la rubia ya que así la conocía, no como buena. El silencio fue general así que decidió continuar – ¿Que dices Kazekage..? solo te daré la información a ti.. Tu decide si vale su libertad..

\- ¿Gaara no caerás en eso verdad? – Pregunto Temari, pero podía ver como su hermano no decía nada – ¡KANKURO! ¡Di algo maldita sea! – Llamo a su otro hermano.

\- El Uchiha propone darle la información.. si Gaara considera que es importante la liberara.. sino.. – Dijo Kankuro encogiéndose de hombros – Sino será lo mismo.. no pierde nada.. ¿o no? – Pregunto al Uchiha.

\- No.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke – Yo le daré igual la información.. queda en él creerme y ver si vale su liberación..

Otra vez el silencio reino en el lugar y luego de unos minutos, Gaara echo a todos de la oficina, cerrándola de tal forma que nadie escuchara nada. Sakura se había quedado con Naruto, pero no podía creer que Sasuke estuviese ahí a dentro tratando de salvarla. En otro lado del pasillo, se encontraba Temari, bastante molesta junto con Kankuro y Hinata que no decían nada más.

Dentro de la oficina, la cosa se ponía mas y mas tensa pero cuando supieron que podían hablar tranquilos, Gaara le indico que podía hablar para deliberar que hacían con la pelirosa.

\- Lo que te voy a decir.. puede que hasta cambie tu forma de verme.. – Dijo Sasuke sin más – Se lo que hace el jutsu que robo Sakura..

\- ¿Lo viste..? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

\- Lo use.. – Respondió sin más Sasuke.

\- ¿Como..? – Preguntó de nuevo el Sabaku No – ¿Quiere decir..?

\- Si.. yo ya viaje en el tiempo.. llevo en este nuevo mundo mas de dos años.. no era mi intención usarlo.. ni siquiera lo active yo.. fue alguien que lo revivieron para que lo usara y él volviera en el tiempo.. solo que lo mate y no pudo hacerlo..

\- Entonces.. ¿qué pensabas decirme..? – Sabia que el Uchiha no mentía ya que solo habían comentado que era un jutsu prohibido, pero no que hacia y el pergamino realmente seguía sellado.

\- El grupo Akatsuki esta tras las bestias de colas.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que le creería – Dentro de un mes.. un infiltrado de tus shinobis te venderá.. invadirán tu aldea y al cabo de un día morirás cuando te extraigan a la bestia.. dos shinobis del libro bingo serán los encargados de llevarte inconsciente de la aldea..

\- ¿Quienes..? – Pregunto Gaara con la nueva información que tenia

\- Deidara y.. Sasori.. – Dijo aquel nombre sabiendo que como Kazekage que era, lo reconocería – Esta vivo.. o algo así.. pero.. – Dijo para aclarar de antemano que tenían un plan para evitar que el hiciera algo que no debía – Tenemos un plan para acabarlos.. si no lo hacemos como corresponde.. una guerra muchísimo peor aparecerá.. muchos morirán.. – Tenia que convencerlo puesto que Sakura era encargada de matar a uno de ellos – Ahora.. Sakura es la encargada de matar a uno de esos dos.. Tu decides si la enjuiciaras o.. podrías dejarla libre.. Naruto se esta haciendo responsable de ella.. no volverá a tomar la daga.. y te recomendaría esconderla mejor.. estoy cansado de buscarla por ti Sabaku No..

El silencio volvió a reinar en la oficina y luego de decidir lo que harían, volvió a llamar a todos para que entraran. Podía ver a su hermana molesta y como Sasuke tenía razón al decir que Naruto estaba cuidado de la chica. Sabia que él no era quien para juzgar a nadie por su pasado y considerando que solo sus hermanos y él sabían del robo, no le pareció que atentara contra toda su aldea.

\- Sakura Haruno.. – Dijo Gaara – Se dirá que estabas perdida en el desierto y por eso te encontrabas desaparecida.. y con respecto al ladrón.. murió a manos mías.. – Podía sentir a su hermana molesta por su decisión pero no la miro – No cortaremos con esta alianza que costo formar.. La arena una vez ataco su aldea.. con esto estamos a mano.. en un futuro.. no se tendrá compasión al igual que Konoha no deberá tenerla con nosotros.

\- Gracias Gaara.. – Agradeció Naruto mientras la pelirosa lloraba en sus brazos.

\- Sasuke.. nos mantendremos informados sobre el otro asunto.. – Dijo sin más Gaara sin saber si todos conocían la verdad sobre el Uchiha – Si necesitan ayuda.. Solo dime.. – Dijo extendiendo su mano.

\- Claro.. – Acepto el apretón de manos – Partiremos inmediatamente para llegar a los bosques de noche..

\- Entiendo.. – Dijo Gaara – Kankuro los acompañara.. – Sabia que su hermana lo estaba esperando para regañarlo así que prefería que fuera ahí y no en casa.

Todos se despidieron de los ninjas de la arena y fueron hasta la entrada. Kankuro fue el ultimo en despedirse y así, volvían por fin para la aldea y poder empezar con lo que en verdad importaba. Sabía que todos estarían ahí, con los tres que sabían, habían organizado todo de tal forma que cuanto antes, empezarían a exterminar a los Akatsuki y así evitar la guerra.

Por fin salieron del desierto, y ya podían ver más vegetación, olvidándose de la arena por un buen tiempo. Claro que el ritmo era algo lento aun por la falta de fuerza de Sakura y por eso descansaban mas seguido. En una oportunidad, que Naruto la dejo descansando para buscar algo de agua y Hinata se había ido a refrescar, se encontró la pelirosa, sola con el Uchiha.

\- Sa.. Sasuke.. kun.. – Lo llamo despacio y tranquila y aunque sabia que la escuchaba, le dolía que no respondiera – Yo.. Yo quería.. a.. agradecerte por.. por ayudarme.. eso fue..

\- Yo no pretendía ayudarte.. – Dijo mientras se alejaba – Fue Hinata la que me lo pidió.. – Se detuvo y la vio apenas por sobre el hombro – Lo hice por ella.. no por ti..

No le importaba si lloraba de nuevo o si de esa forma, les tomaba mas tiempo aun volver, solo quería dejarle claro las cosas, estaba cansado de repetirle siempre lo mismo, pero ya no le importaba. Vio a su amigo volver con ella y supuso que solo él la podía ayudar en verdad.

Una vez que la peliazul estaba de vuelta, todos volvieron a caminar hasta que la noche fue lo suficientemente espesa como para no dejarlos seguir avanzando. Solo dos tiendas de campañas se armaron y tanto Naruto como Hinata recordaron que en su viaje de ida a Suna, no habían tenido la oportunidad de usarla. Naruto armo su carpa para compartirla con Sakura ya que no quería dejarla sola y Sasuke hizo lo mismo, pero para evitar que le pasara algo a la peliazul. Entre ellos dos se dividieron las guardias para dejarlas descansar, además de que no tenían demasiado sueño con todo lo que había pasado.

Al otro día, todo fue lo mismo, caminaron lo más que pudieron, pero de nuevo la noche los sorprendió a todos y tuvieron que dejar la caminata para el día siguiente, suponían que al medio día llegarían, no estaban muy lejos y esperaba llegar. La pelirosa ya podía caminar normalmente sin la ayuda de Naruto así que ya nada los detenía. Estaban preparando todo para acampar cuando Hinata aviso que iría por algo de agua para todos.

\- Te.. Te acompaño.. – Dijo Sakura sorprendiendo a todos y Sasuke se puso entre medias de las dos – So.. Solo la.. acompañare Sasuke-kun..

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata tomando si mano para que la viera – El lago esta cerca.. no pasa nada..

Sin siquiera dejarle decir algo en contra, las vio alejarse a ambas y solo podía esperar que realmente no pasara nada. Su amigo lo miraba con una sonrisa apenada pero no le dijo nada, suponía que él sabía todo. Pasaron dos horas y no volvían así que ya comenzó a desesperarse. Se paro para ir a buscar a Hinata cuando la vio llegar con la mirada gacha, no entendía que pasaba o si Sakura le había inventado algo más. Trato de ver que le decía la pelirosa, pero solo la vio meterse en su tienda de acampar.

\- ¿Todo bien..? – Pregunto Sasuke levantándole el mentón para que lo viera.

\- Si.. – Dijo con dolor Hinata – So.. Solo hablamos.. – Le dio un beso en los labios y también se fue a su tienda de acampar.

No sabía que había pasado, pero por lo menos parecía que una mentira no era ya que lo había besado, solo esperaba que algún día le dijera lo que paso en esas dos horas.

Al día siguiente, como previeron, llegaron al medio día a la aldea. Explicar a la Hokage todo lo que había sucedido fue más fácil de lo que esperaban. No había hecho mas preguntas que solo saber si habían devuelto la daga, además de asegurarse de revisar a la pelirosa sabiendo que estuvo perdida en el desierto. Obviamente no encontraron nada ya que todo era una mentira, pero la Hokage parecía aliviada de que todo estuviera normal, aunque aún les deparaban muchas mas cosas. Aun no tenían el futuro asegurado, pero a pesar de todo, se sentía bien volver a la aldea y ahora de la mano de la peliazul. Naruto, estaba cumpliendo con lo que dijo y se hacia cargo de Sakura. Sasuke esperaba que, de esa forma, volviera su vieja amiga, aunque no estaba seguro de que de todas formas la perdonara por todo lo que le hizo.

Como buen novio y algo fuera de su comportamiento normal, acompaño a la peliazul a su casa para asegurarse de que todo estuviese bien. Pero apenas llego a la entrada de su casa fue recibido por un puñetazo en la cara que lo dejo en el suelo al no haber estado atento.

\- ¡NII-SAN! – Grito horrorizada Hinata.

\- Hinata-sama aléjese de él.. – Dijo sin más Neji mientras la tomaba del brazo – Ya se que este maldito la lastimo así que no permitiré que vuelva a jug.. – Se callo a si mismo con el golpe en la cabeza de otra persona.

\- ¡Te dije que él no era! – Grito molesta una castaña de ojos perlados que Sasuke la reconoció al instante – Que bueno que volvieron.. y por la forma en que llegaron.. – Dijo con una sonrisa pícara – ¡Ya puedo llamarte Sasuke Nii-chan!

\- ¡Hanabi-sama! – Puso el grito en el cielo el Hyuga mayor ahí presente.

\- ¿Siempre son así de simpáticos..? – Preguntó con ironía el Uchiha mientras era ayudado para ponerse de pie por la peliazul, que se soltó del agarre de su primo.

\- Mas de las veces que me gustaría.. – Dijo con pena Hinata mientras acariciaba su labio que ahora estaba hinchado y con un pequeño corte que sangraba – Lo lamento..

\- Nee.. Chan.. – Dijo algo avergonzada Hanabi mientras sujetaba en el piso a un furioso Neji que no le gustaba aquella escena – Padre está en casa.. – Neji se quedó quieto también por esas palabras que había olvidado por ver al Uchiha con su prima – Sasuke Nii-chan.. Lo lamento pero.. Es mejor que te vayas..

\- Te veré mañana en la puerta de los dominios Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que no quería causarle problemas a la peliazul, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a irse – Ah.. Y Hyuga.. – Lo vio en el piso – Esta me la cobrare.. – Dijo señalando su labio y luego desapareció de aquel lugar.

Los tres Hyugas se quedaron ahí un rato más y Neji no sabía en qué momento había dejado de respirar. Pero las palabras de su prima mas pequeña le recordaron cuando.

\- ¿Y Nee-chan..? – La llamo con picardía – ¿Como besa Sasuke Nii-chan?

\- ¡Matare a ese maldito! – grito molesto Neji mientras se soltaba y dejaba caer a su prima en el suelo.

Ambas hermanas, vieron al pobre primo sobreprotector salir corriendo, seguramente para cumplir con sus palabras y no pudieron evitar reír con gracia. Por suerte su padre estaba en reunión con los ancianos así que no se enteraría de nada.

\- ¡Necesito que me cuentes todo! – Pidió la menor mientras la arrastraba hasta el cuarto de la mayor así pasaban tiempo de hermanas – Pero solo las partes aptas para todo público.. recuerda que no quiero una imagen tuya y de Sasuke Nii-chan haciendo..

\- ¡HANABI! – Grito Hinata mas roja que un tomate, esperando que su hermana no diera esas cosas tan a la ligera. La escucho reírse de ella y luego de una cansadora lucha de cosquillas, con ella como victoriosa, le conto todo lo que paso incluso su charla con Sakura que aún le dolía.

Su hermana también le conto que tenia sus sospechas y solo le había pedido que se aleje de ella por un tiempo hasta que se demostrara que no era peligrosa para su salud. Suponía que ahora los mensajes no llegarían a su padre así que podía estar algo tranquila con su relación con el Uchiha.

A la mañana siguiente, tal cual lo había prometido su novio, la esperaba en la puerta de esos terrenos y con un corto beso, lo saludo para luego perderse por las calles de la aldea que lo llevarían a su casa.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo mientras caminaban – Se que volvimos de misión.. pero Akatsuki pronto atacara..

\- ¿Quieres ir a pelear contra ellos..? – Preguntó nerviosa Hinata de que él quisiera ir solo – ¿Tu.. Tu solo..?

\- No solo yo.. – Dijo llegando a los dominios Uchiha y se podía sentir el murmullo de todos sus amigos – Todos lo haremos..

Hinata miro a todos sus amigos que estaban en la puerta de la casa del Uchiha, todos estaban ahí, incluso su primo que parecía molesto, pero por lo visto, la misión era más importante.

\- ¡TEME! – Saludo Naruto – Llegas tarde a tu propia reunión.. – Dijo con una sonrisa, él también sabía lo que pasaría y aunque era peligroso, también lo animaba bastante..

\- Entremos.. – Dijo entrando primero a su casa con la peliazul de la mano y todos los demás lo siguieron.

Ahora si comenzaba la verdad, acabarían con ellos antes de que siquiera la Hokage los mandara a las misiones. Acabarían de raíz con todos y por fin evitarían la guerra.

 **/_ /**

 **¡Hola! ¿Como están todos? Tiempo sin saber de ustedes.. ya quiero que pasen estos meses mas complicados así me puedo sentar tranquila a escribir jejejej.. Espero, de corazón, que todo este bien.. alguien ya piensa en la cartita para Papa Noel? Jejeje.. yo tengo que pensarlo bien que voy a pedir jejejej..**

 **Bueno.. sigo pasándome de rosca con el tema de los cap largos.. vi como eran los primeros ii no puedo creer que ahora escriba tanto.. sigo pensando que me paso de rosca aunque me digan que es "relleno argumental".. solo espero no estar haciéndoselos pesado a ustedes.. cualquier cosa me avisan ii vemos de hacerlo mas corto..**

 **Como verán.. no le queda muy mucho al fanfic.. ahora se me empieza a complicar mas el tema porque como no vi el anime ni leí el manga, puede que las peleas sean algo distintas a la que quizás conozcan así que solo traten de disfrutarlos ii no pensar "Ch.. eso no paso nunca.." por que es probable que tengan toda la razón del mundo xD jejej Por eso siempre aclaro que:**

 **Ya saben que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Tristemente.. creo que hasta aquí llego la hermosa daga ii mi escusa perfecta de atormentarlos con la película del Príncipe de Persia.. me gustaría saber quienes realmente la vieron de nuevo solo por yo ser tan jodida con el tema jejeje..**

 **Ah.. lo comente en otra historia pero lo propongo por aquí también.. no soy ninguna psicópata o loca de la guerra.. eso primero lo aclaro por las dudas pero.. vi que suele haber grupos de anime o mangas en Discord.. yo estoy en uno de One piece.. ii pensé que podríamos hacer uno de SasuHina.. donde nos pasemos fanfic, fanart o dojishin en español o en el idioma que este.. es una idea.. arme el grupo pero no tengo muchos amigos agregados o que sean del SasuHina por eso lo propongo por aquí.. el que le interese podía ser piola.. obvio siempre con respeto porque de verdad ya estoy vieja para lidiar con Haters (tengo 26).. eso no entiendo para que alguien que esta en contra del SasuHina se mete a paginas de SasuHina.. pero bue.. yo lo propongo.. el que este interesado, que entre a mi perfil y me agregue.. incluso nos podemos ayudar para armas historias mejores porque puede que otros ayuden con datos que uno desconoce por saltearse el manga o el anime.. En fin.. ustedes vean xD**

 **Ahora si.. los saluditos..**

 **Patohf! La hice muy molesta a Sakura en este fanfic ii esperemos que se redima en los próximos ii ya no moleste a nuestra parejita jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **SoulMoon51! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que cuando actualizo te alegra jejej.. a mi me pasa con otros que sigo ii saber que a alguien le pasa con mi fics es hermoso.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! Me mata que en mayúsculas digamos que Sasuke no la quiere ni la querrá jejejej.. pobre la cabello de chicle jejeje.. ii creo que su personaje en si dejo muy mal a muchas mujeres por el mensaje que daba.. yo no sé si estaría con alguien que quería atravesarme con un Chidori jejeje.. Ah ii me alegra que no se te hiciera largo los cap ii que te gustara tanto.. aprecio muchísimo el apoyo que siempre muestras! ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Kurumi reii! ¡Son chiquitos aun para el lemon! Jejeje está bien que yo en mi época andaba de chancleta suelta pero.. Naa mentira jejeje.. habrá pero más adelante.. no será tan tan pero habrá algo lo prometo jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Celuaso! ¡Que hermosas tus palabras! Lamento publicar una vez al mes pero es por cuestiones laborales.. pero que te quede el consuelo de saber que no abandonare la historia jejeje.. ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos, por leer mis historias ii la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	20. Chapter 20

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Por fin volvían de salvar el futuro, atrapando al ladrón actual de la daga, y aunque durante todo el camino no dijo nada al respecto, seguía sin poder creer que su compañera hubiese cambiado tanto como para ser ella la responsable de por poco acabar con todo lo que se había esforzado por arreglar, solucionar e incluso salvar. Definitivamente se repetía mil veces que él no podía verse a si mismo como un héroe, pero de verdad lo parecía. Ahora solo debía preocuparse por acabar con el grupo de Akatsuki y evitar que esa guerra tan dolorosa para muchos. Sabia que apenas pusieran un pie dentro de la aldea, las cosas cambiarían, ya lo habían hablado con Shikamaru para ponerse todos de acuerdo para atacar antes de ser atacados. Habían disimulado perfectamente sus movimientos para que ni la Hokage sospechara y aunque ahora contaban con menos tiempo por el inconveniente de la daga, sabían que aún lo podían lograr, llevaban casi dos años en esto y no había forma de fallar. Todos habían entrenado correctamente, sabiendo que tarde o temprano se enfrentarían a un enemigo mucho mas poderoso que ellos y que cualquiera hubiese imaginado hasta ese momento. Tenían mucho que perder si fallaban, pero los que sabían lo que pasaría, se encargaban de preparar a los demás.

Informar sobre lo sucedido en Suna, resulto más fácil de lo que esperaba. Suponía que la Hokage también andaba ideando planes para evitar la guerra o saberla enfrentar y por eso simplemente se alegro de que las cosas salieran bien. Se preocupo por la desaparición de Sakura, pero luego de revisarla se quedo mas tranquila. Ni se molesto en esperar los resultados ya que sabia la verdad de lo sucedido sobre su desaparición así que simplemente se fue de la oficina junto con la peliazul, dejando a cargo a Naruto de ella. Sabía que solo él podía intentar traer de vuelta a su vieja amiga, o llevarla por ese camino ya que dudaba de que alguien más pudiese hacer algo por ella.

Sin poder hacer mas por ella que esperar que Naruto la ayudara, se dirigió a los dominios Hyugas para poder dejar a su ahora novia, en su casa y asegurarse de que llegara bien. Claro que peligros palpables dentro de la aldea no había aun pero no quería dejarla sola ahora que por fin habían aclarado las cosas. Era increíble como las cosas cambiaron, él le había prometido que cuando volvieran hablarían, pero nunca se dio, a cambio, volvió solo y a una época que ni él mismo había planeado, pero supo aprovecharlo. Supo aprovechar la fe que ella le había depositado tan ciegamente en él, diciéndole que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad, y cuando creyó que su segunda oportunidad fue volver a la aldea para cumplir la voluntad de su hermano, se topó con que, en realidad, lo que vivía ahora era su segunda oportunidad. Nunca había visto más allá de su venganza y su dolor, pero ahora podía ver un futuro con la peliazul que caminaba a su lado por las calles de la aldea y a su hermano con vida.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando apenas cruzo la puerta de su casa, fue bien recibido por un golpe en toda la cara que lo dejo sentado en el suelo por no haber estado atento.

\- ¡NII-SAN! – Se escucho el grito horrorizado de Hinata.

\- Hinata-sama aléjese de él.. – Dijo sin más Neji, y Sasuke podía ver como la tomaba del brazo para alejarla de él – Ya sé que este maldito la lastimo así que no permitiré que vuelva a jug.. – No había podido terminar de hablar ya que un golpe en la cabeza de otra persona, lo detuvo.

\- ¡Te dije que él no era! – Grito molesta una castaña de ojos perlados que Sasuke la reconoció al instante y cada vez que la veía no podía creer que fuera hermana de la peliazul – Que bueno que volvieron.. y por la forma en que llegaron.. – Pudo ver una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, pero no se esperó lo que dijo luego – ¡Ya puedo llamarte Sasuke Nii-chan!

Bien, eso sí había tomado por sorpresa al pelinegro, incluso mas que el golpe que le propicio el genio Hyuga, pero el grito que este pego por escuchar como lo llamaba, hizo que todo valiera la pena con tal de ver la furia emanar por cada poro de su piel. Definitivamente, en un futuro muy cercano, tendrían que enfrentarse como corresponde y como una vez su ahora novia, lo desafío en su nombre.

\- ¡Hanabi-sama! – Puso el grito en el cielo el Hyuga y automáticamente volteo a verla, dejando libre a la peliazul.

\- ¿Siempre son así de simpáticos..? – Preguntó con ironía el Uchiha mientras era ayudado para ponerse de pie por la peliazul, que se soltó del agarre de su primo apenas y este se distrajo.

\- Mas de las veces que me gustaría.. – Dijo con pena Hinata mientras acariciaba su labio que ahora estaba hinchado y con un pequeño corte que sangraba – Lo lamento..

\- Nee.. Chan.. – Dijo algo avergonzada Hanabi mientras sujetaba en el piso a un furioso Neji que no le gustaba aquella escena – Padre está en casa.. – Neji se quedó quieto también por esas palabras que había olvidado por ver al Uchiha con su prima – Sasuke Nii-chan.. Lo lamento pero.. Es mejor que te vayas..

Sabia que por mas que ahora fuera su novia, había muchas cosas que arreglar con su padre y esperaba tener la oportunidad, aunque claro, debía recordar que ambos ahora eran menores. Por mas que él en su cabeza, ya tuviera varios años mas de lo que aparentaba, no podía olvidarse de la realidad en la que estaba y por ahora vería la forma de no causarle mas problemas hasta que formalmente arregle las cosas, porque lo haría. Era un Uchiha y como tal era a todo o nada, y con la Hyuga iba por todo, nadie la separaría de él, y así como una vez lo pensó, no tendría drama de llevársela lejos con tal de que ella no sufra y poder seguir juntos.

\- Te veré mañana en la puerta de los dominios Hyuga.. – Dijo Sasuke sabiendo que lo mejor era irse, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y comenzó a alejarse de aquel lugar – Ah.. Y Hyuga.. – Lo llamo, viéndolo aun en el suelo sujetado por la menor – Esta me la cobrare.. – Dijo señalando su labio y luego desapareció de aquel lugar.

Definitivamente tendrían su combate cuando cualquier posibilidad de guerra, se esfumará para siempre.

Se fue de ahí, desapareciendo, no por cobardía sino para realmente evitarle problemas a Hinata, pero luego de unos minutos, muy cerca de llegar a su casa dentro de los dominios Uchiha, para revisar que las reparaciones sigan en condiciones, un enojado Hyuga se hizo presente con su Byakugan a la vista. Estaba seguro de que el beso que le dio a la Hyuga antes de irse era su mayor detonante, aunque no había entendido bien lo que antes sucedió para recibir el primer golpe, suponía que en algún momento lo hablaría con Hinata, pero por ahora, no se dejaría golpear de improviso como en ese momento.

\- ¿Molesto Hyuga..? – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina algo dolorosa por el golpe de antes.

\- ¡¿Que pretendes con mi prima, Uchiha?! – Pregunto molesto Neji, sabía que no tenía sentido responder su pregunta cuando era mas que obvio su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Te refieres a mi novia? – Dijo con burla, preparándose para enfrentar al furioso Hyuga – Te aseguro que no te gustara saber que pretendo..

\- ¡Eres un maldito! – Grito Neji corriendo hacia él, para golpearlo con su puño suave.

Sasuke ni se molesto en responder el insulto, él mejor que nadie sabia lo maldito que estaba o estuvo, ya no sabia si era correcto hablar en pasado sobre eso, pero no le importaba, se defendería y le demostraría que no importa quien se ponga en medio, él acabaría con cualquiera con tal de estar con la peliazul, la había esperado demasiado para por fin estar juntos y si a golpes se lo tendría que hacer entender al genio, lo haría, con tal, ya estaba mas que acostumbrado a hablar de ese modo gracias a Naruto. Por lo visto, no importa que tan genio seas, los golpes son la mejor respuesta.

El sol ya comenzaba a ocultarse y ambos ya se encontraban cansados por las horas que llevaban con aquel enfrentamiento. Los golpes, se notaban bajo su ropa, pero en ningún lugar donde los delataran que se estaban enfrentando, era casi como un pacto silencioso entre ambos con tal de no preocupar a la única persona que no le gustaría nada, verlos golpeándose por algo tan absurdo como lo era su pelea. O quizás no era tan tonto como creían, ya que se trataba de alguien que no querían que se metieran con su adorada prima, contra alguien que no dejaría que nadie lo aleje de esa misma adorable persona.

Desgraciadamente, su pelea se vio interrumpida por una persona que apenas los vio cansados, solo negó con la cabeza por las pintas con las que los encontró. Aclaro un poco la garganta para llamar su atención y por suerte no necesito mas ya que por lo visto, esos dos necesitaban una excusa para dejar esa pelea en un empate, pero su orgullo le impedían decirlo en voz alta y casi de esa forma, declarar ganador al otro.

\- Sasuke.. Neji.. – Los llamo a ambos un perezoso mientras se acercaba más a ellos – ¿No les parece que es mejor guardar fuerzas para lo que se viene?

\- Tsk.. – Gruñeron ambos, mientras miraban a un lado contrario.

\- Dejen de ser tan problemático.. – Repitió el Nara para que apenas se fuera, no volvieran a pelear – Ya avise a mi equipo y al equipo ocho.. Neji.. avísale a Tenten y a Lee..

\- Bien.. – Entendió Neji que por ahora quedaría en un empate.

\- ¿Huyendo Hyuga..? – Dijo con una sonrisa Sasuke, pero sabía que lo mejor era dejar el tema en un empate.

\- ¡No me provoques Uchiha! – Se molesto Neji mientras volvía su mirada al molesto pelinegro.

\- Cálmensen los dos.. – Puso un freno Shikamaru – Neji.. falta Hinata.. supongo que tú le dirás también..

\- Yo la traeré.. – Dijo rápidamente Sasuke – Aun no tiene idea de nada de esto.. yo hablare con ella antes..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Neji – Yo puedo avisarle tranquilamente.. vivo con ella.. – Dijo con arrogancia esperando marcar la gran diferencia entre los dos.

\- No me importa.. – Respondió Sasuke sin molestarse en mirar al Hyuga – Avisare a Naruto y.. a mi equipo.. – No hablaría con Sakura pero Naruto se encargaría – Mañana nos veremos temprano aquí mismo..

\- Me parece bien.. – Dijo Shikamaru viendo que poca gente pasaba por ese lugar y la mayoría de ANBUs estaban acostumbrados a ver a todos los novatos en ese lugar, por la remodelación.

\- Como sea.. le avisare a mi equipo y a Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji emprendiendo el camino de salida.

\- No te metas Hyuga.. – Lo detuvo Sasuke, si tenían que volver a pelear, lo haría – Yo hablare con ella..

Las chipas que salían por sus ojos, era notoria para el Nara y considerando quien era el centro de la discusión, decidió cortar todo por lo mas sano y, como diría él, lo menos problemático.

\- Si siguen con esto.. – Dijo Shikamaru llamando su atención – Llamare a Hinata y le diré que están peleando..

Ambos ninjas se quedaron quietos, no querían que Hinata se enterara de su pequeña disputa y solo una palabra cruzo por sus mentes, "traidor" y así es como veían ahora al Nara. Este entendió lo que se morían por decirle, pero no le llevo el apunte, simplemente se encogió de hombros y salió de aquel lugar, nunca pensó que la mas tierna, dulce y tranquila chica de todo Konoha, sirviera de extorción para calmar un conflicto.

Los ninjas, ahora traicionados, decidieron dejarlo en un empate rotundo y salieron de aquel lugar para dar aviso como Shikamaru había pedido y acordado. Por fin, todos se enterarían para lo que estaban entrenando y para lo que se estaban por enfrentar. Solo quedaba dar el aviso de lo que harían y luego por fin podrían asegurarse la paz.

A la mañana siguiente, Hinata se despertaba bastante animada, mas de lo normal. Ni siquiera la frialdad de su padre cuando reporto la misión con éxito, logro desanimarla. Ahora estaba de novia, y si bien pocos lo sabían, lo importante era que ella lo sabía, que tenía en claro que lugar ocupaba en la vida del pelinegro y como este la veía. Tan feliz estaba que cuando desayuno sola, ni noto que efectivamente lo había hecho sola. Su hermana seguramente estaba entrenando con su padre y suponía que su primo, con sus compañeros de equipo por que no lo vio por ningún lado. Se alisto rápidamente con su ropa de siempre, una calza tres cuartos, sus sandalias ninjas y ese inmenso abrigo que la protegía de todas las miradas. Salió caminando tranquilamente por las pocas calles dentro de los dominios Hyugas y como lo había prometido el Uchiha, la esperaba en la puerta, para no entrar. Esperaba que pronto eso cambiara ya que ella no quería ocultar lo que sentía por el pelinegro, pero por ahora era lo mejor.

Apenas lo vio, le sonrió como saludo, pero aun nerviosa de como debían saludarse, le dio un corto y rápido beso en la comisura de los labios y ambos se perdieron por las calles de la aldea. Rápidamente reconoció a donde se dirigían y aunque quería saber que pasaba, no dijo nada hasta que él, fue quien hablo.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo mientras caminaban uno alado del otro – Se que volvimos de misión.. pero Akatsuki pronto atacara..

Algo de todo eso le preocupaba, no quería ni pensar en que pasaba por la cabeza de su novio para que le comentara eso y temiendo lo peor que se podía imaginar, se lo pregunto.

\- ¿Quieres ir a pelear contra ellos..? – Preguntó nerviosa Hinata de que él quisiera ir solo – ¿Tu.. Tu solo..? – Le daba miedo de que no confiara en nadie más para ayudarlo, sabía que era fuerte, pero tenía amigos, la tenía a ella y entre más, podían enfrentarlos.

\- No solo yo.. – Dijo llegando a los dominios Uchiha y se podía sentir el murmullo de todos sus amigos, algo de esos murmullos la tranquilizo y mas cuando él pronuncio lo siguiente – Todos lo haremos..

Hinata miro a todos sus amigos que estaban en la puerta de la casa del Uchiha, todos estaban ahí, incluso su primo que parecía molesto, pero por lo visto, la misión era más importante.

\- ¡TEME! – Saludo Naruto cuando ambos se acercaron más – Llegas tarde a tu propia reunión.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

Naruto también sabía lo que pasaría y el peligro en el que aún se encontraban, pero su alma luchadora, su alma de querer superarse cada día más, derrotando enemigos fuertes, lo animaba bastante.

\- Entremos.. – Dijo Sasuke entrando primero a su casa con la peliazul de la mano y todos los demás lo siguieron.

Todos los equipos entraron a la casa de Sasuke y se dirigieron a la sala, no tenia muchos muebles, es más, solo contaba con un sillón y una mesa, pero eso le parecía mas que suficiente por ahora. Si todos aceptaban lo que estaban a punto de escuchar, esa misma noche desaparecerían del lugar, se irían cada uno a un punto distinto para así enfrentarse por fin a un miembro de Akatsuki.

Shino, estaba pendiente de lo que dirían y de lo que se hablaría por lo que se quedo a un lado, junto con Kiba, que extrañamente se encontraba calmado. Akamaru había quedado afuera por razones obvias, pero aun así su dueño se estaba comportando. El ambiente era tan tenso, que era obvio que algo importante tratarían y no era una simple reunión de amigos. Sai, se quedó junto a Naruto y a una Sakura que no se despegaba de su lado y que no decía nada, aun tenia los recuerdos muy frescos de todo lo que había hecho y ni ella misma se lo perdono como para esperar que los otros la perdonaran. Tenten, Ino y Hinata tomaron asiento en el sillón viendo que ninguno quería sentarse e Ino insistía que no estaría parada toda la reunión. Neji, Lee y Chouji estaban a un costado y frente a todos ellos, estaban el Nara y el dueño de casa que eran los que encabezarían la reunión.

\- ¿Y bien..? – Pregunto Kiba, si bien se controlaba, tampoco es que podía hacer mucho con su paciencia – ¿Que es todo esto?

Esa pregunta, se la hacían la mayoría, aunque claro está, que solo los que realmente no sabían quién era el Uchiha.

\- Esto.. – Comenzó Shikamaru – Es una reunión para enfrentarnos a un grupo..

La mayoría lo miro con desconcierto al no saber de qué grupo se refería, necesitaban más información que solo eso.

\- Si están de acuerdo.. – Continuo el Nara – Esta misma noche.. saldremos de la aldea sin el consentimiento de la Hokage para enfrentarlos..

\- ¿De que grupo hablamos Shika..? – Pregunto Ino ya que más de una vez sospecho que su amigo le ocultaba algo.

\- Akatsuki.. – Respondió Sasuke viendo como todos lo miraban con sorpresa.

Ya no era un secreto que ese grupo, conformado por ninjas del libro bingo, estaban haciendo destrozos por todos lados. Pero saber que eran ninjas renegados de sus aldeas, solo les preocupaba que tan fuertes eran y como es que esperaban que todos los enfrenten.

\- Akatsuki tiene muchos ninjas bajo su poder.. – Continuo Sasuke viendo que no había más preguntas pero tenía toda su atención – Pero los mas fuertes.. los mas temidos.. Los mas complicados de enfrentar para disolver esa organización son solo diez.. entre ellos.. – Sabia que era complicado decir lo siguiente pero quizás entenderían – Esta mi hermano.. pero no nos encargaremos de él sino de otros.. seis por ahora..

\- De todas maneras.. Él no es el mayor problema.. – Dijo Shikamaru sabiendo la historia y sabiendo que otros ya la conocían – Sabemos que esta de nuestro lado.. los demás son el problema..

\- Pe.. Pero.. él.. – Quiso decir Tenten, pero la mano de Hinata la detuvo, volteo a verla y vio como le negaba con una sonrisa.

Nadie dijo nada con respecto al hermano del Uchiha y decidieron cambiar el tema para los enfrentamientos.

\- Shika.. ¿cómo le haremos? – Pregunto Ino – ¿Porque parece que lo llevas planeando desde hace tiempo..? – Pregunto algo molesta de que no le comentara nada antes – ¡¿Por eso eran todos esos malditos entrenamientos?! – Siguió preguntando más y más enojada, mientras se ponía de pie para que supiera cuan furiosa estaba.

El pelinegro de peinado como piña, no dijo nada ante el reclamo de su amiga, pero sabía que tendría que hablar con ella para que las cosas no se salieran de control, pero no lo haría ahí, no frente a todos, cuando solo era un tema entre ellos.

\- Tranquila Ino.. – Trato de calmarla Chouji mientras ponía una mano en su hombro para que volviera a sentarse, cosa que la rubia lo hizo pero se cruzo de piernas y brazos, en señal de que seguía enojada – Continúen.. – Les dijo a los dos que estaban indicando la situación.

\- De esto no está ni enterada la Hokage así que si están de acuerdo.. tendrán que fingir que todo esta normal hasta la noche.. – Dijo Shikamaru luego de agradecer con un simple gesto a su amigo – Ahora.. no queremos que nadie se vea obligado a participar.. el que no quiera que se vaya.. nadie dirá nada.. solo pedimos que no nos delate..

Un silencio se sintió en aquella sala y ni el ruido de la respiración se sentía. Sabían lo fuerte que eran esos ninjas, pero también tenían claro que eran ninjas y actuarían como tales para defender a la aldea y a todos los aldeanos.

\- Cu.. Cuenten conmigo.. – Dijo primero Hinata esperando estar a la altura del enfrentamiento.

\- Si Hinata-sama va.. – Dijo Neji sabiendo que igual iría – Yo igual..

\- Cuenten con Akamaru y conmigo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa de adrenalina Kiba.

\- Yo igual.. – Respondió Shino que al igual que Neji, también aceptaría.

\- Nosotros también ayudaremos.. – Dijo Naruto hablando por él y por Sakura que estaba de acuerdo.

\- ¡Nada como una buena batalla para avivar la llama de la juventud! – Dijo con entusiasmo Lee.

\- Cuenten conmigo.. – Dijo Tenten menos entusiasmada que la bestia verde pero igual de segura.

\- Conmigo también.. – Dijo Sai sabiendo que ahora tenía por quien pelear y que podía decidir por sí mismo si quería o no, sin verse en la obligación como cuando estaba en RAIZ.

\- Yo también me sumo Shikamaru.. – Dijo Chouji y miro a su amiga que era la única que faltaba, pero parecía molesta.

\- Puff.. – Bufo molesta Ino sabiendo que solo ella faltaba – Yo también ayudare.. ¡Pero! – Se paro de su lugar y con las manos en la cintura se dirigió a Shikamaru – ¡Pero tú! ¡Me debes una explicación!

\- Bien.. – Levanto las manos Shikamaru en son de paz para que su amiga se calmara y volviera a sentarse.

\- Ahora.. – Dijo Sasuke viendo a Shikamaru para explicar todo lo que se vendría – Les hablaremos de sus habilidades.. donde los encontraran y como acabar con ellos..

\- Pero esos datos no le garantizan el éxito de la misión.. – Siguió Shikamaru – Solo contamos con esa ventaja.. un pequeño error y es muy probable que caigamos en una guerra sin retorno.. no sin antes morir en el intento..

Todos asintieron y ya se imaginaban un gran riesgo si fracasaban, pero no se esperaban que hablaran de una guerra. Por la forma que hablaban esos dos, era seguro que fallar no estaba en los planes de ninguno y por algo habían entrenado hasta el cansancio esos años.

\- Bien.. – Empezó Sasuke – Esto es lo que deben saber y lo que haremos..

La noche estaba cayendo sobre todos los aldeanos de la Hoja, todos dormían y descansaban, nadie estaba por las calles, mas que los ANBU que patrullaban asegurándose el bienestar de la gente de todo el lugar, aunque claro, aun había uno que otro ninja que caminaba volviendo de alguna misión o saliendo para hacerse cargo de una.

Dos equipos, el numero siete y el numero diez, se encontraban en la entrada de la aldea, mostrando cada uno, un pergamino donde se los citaban a Suna y a la Aldea de la cascada a ir por una misión importante que se daría a conocer en aquel lugar una vez llegaran.

\- ¿Crees que funcione..? – Cuestiono una rubia a su compañero y líder de equipo mientras los guardias revisaban los pergaminos.

\- Estoy seguro.. – Respondió con simpleza el Nara y vio como venia el guardia hacia ellos – ¿Y bien..? – Pregunto al ninja que solo hacia su trabajo.

\- Todo en orden.. aunque es raro que la Hokage los dejara salir tan tarde.. – Respondió el guardia pero antes de que los Chunnin respondieran, él se adelantó – Aunque supongo que si fue urgente.. tiene sentido.. En fin.. pueden seguir..

Los ninjas del equipo diez asintieron y siguieron su camino mientras que ahora era el turno del equipo siete pero esta vez conformado por dos pelinegros y una pelirosa que se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, sin querer mirar a nadie en particular, aun pensando en todo lo que había pasado y en cómo se había comportado de egoístamente con todos.

\- Veo que ustedes también tienen que salir.. – Comentó el guardia que antes había hablado con el equipo diez.

\- Así es.. – Respondió sin más Sasuke, tratando de no levantar sospecha sobre lo que realmente estaba pasando.

\- Bueno.. esta todo en orden así que pueden seguir.. – Dijo el ninja devolviéndole el pergamino que decía que los solicitaban en Suna.

A paso tranquilo, para no levantar sospechas, se alejaron de la entrada de la aldea y a unos kilómetros, comenzaron a correr para dar así con el equipo diez que los esperaban. Aún faltaban más personas, pero en menos de un minuto, los seis ninjas, sintieron la presencia de los otros siete que faltaban. Dos grupos mas de ninjas, sus compañeros para ser exactos, llegaban, junto con el rubio que aún no había arreglado su situación con respecto al equipo siete y por eso no había podido salir con ellos como acostumbraba.

\- Bien.. – Dijo Shikamaru viendo a todos – Veo que todos lograron salir sin problema..

\- Aun no sé cómo es que sabias sobre ese punto ciego del muro.. – Dijo Sasuke acercándose a la peliazul que era la que había dado la idea en su momento sobre aquel lugar para que todos pudieran salir al mismo tiempo.

\- E.. Eso ahora no.. no importa.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata de solo pensar que se enteraría de lo que había pasado una vez por su cabeza cuando no aguanto las palabras de su padre y quiso alejarse de todos.

\- Ahora nos separaremos.. – Dijo sin mas Shikamaru, sin prestar atención a la conversación de Hinata y Sasuke ya que no era algo referido a la verdadera misión que tenían – Esta misión.. no nos llevara mas de dos semanas.. todos volveremos en distintas fechas y es muy probable que a medida de que lleguemos.. La Hokage nos quiera colgar de las patas..

\- Pero la vieja lo entenderá.. – Dijo Naruto seguro de lo que pasaría – Cuando sepa que derrotamos a todo el grupo, nos perdonara..

\- Si.. puede ser.. – Dijo analizando los posibles castigos el Nara – Lo más probable es que volvamos a ser Gennin o que nos ponga a buscar gatos..

\- Jijiji.. – Rio Naruto ante sus palabra – Como nos puede volver a Gennin si ya lo.. somos.. – Al principio era mas bien una pregunta, pero al verlos a todos que ninguno lo miraba entendió algo que había pasado por alto – ¡¿No me digan que todos son Chunnin excepto yo?! – Grito molesto.

\- Dobe.. estamos en una misión.. así que cállate.. – Lo silencio de un golpe el Uchiha – Después resolverás tu situación.. Como sea.. sea lo que nos vaya a hacer luego.. lo aceptaremos.. todos aceptamos hacer esto..

\- Cierto.. – Respondieron algunos mientras que los otros asentían y Naruto lloriqueaba en un rincón al saber que él seguía siendo un Gennin.

\- Sera mejor irnos.. – Propuso Shikamaru – Tarde o temprano sabrán que nos fuimos y pedirán por nuestras cabezas..

\- Entonces que esperamos.. – Dijo con una sonrisa perruna el Inuzuka, ansioso de comenzar su misión.

Los nuevos grupos, o mas bien las nuevas formas de enfrentar a aquel grupo, se armaron rápidamente para empezar cuanto antes con la misión. Por un lado, el equipo diez, completo, se dirigió rumbo a unas aldeas cercanas, sabiendo que ahí encontrarían a su objetivo y que tendrían que atraerlo a donde le darían el fin a su especie de vida. Como buen líder, Shikamaru iba primero, sabiendo que si no lo derrotaban como le había explicado el pelinegro, corrían el riesgo de que su maestro muriese y no se podían permitir eso.

\- Sabes que aún me debes una explicación ¿cierto..? – Pregunto la rubia alcanzando a su amigo.

\- Créeme que mereces más que una simple explicación.. – Dijo sin más el Nara – Pero por ahora concentrémonos.. somos el equipo Shika-Ino-Cho.. Alumnos de Asuma Sarutobi.. y no dejaremos que nadie cambie eso o arruine este equipo..

\- Por supuesto que no.. – Dijo Ino algo confundida pero no por la misión sino por las palabras de su amigo – Nadie cambiara eso.. seguiremos juntos y.. seguramente después de que nos rete Tsunade-sama y asuma-sensei.. vayamos a comer algo..

\- Seguro que el sensei nos invita.. – Dijo Chouji alcanzando a sus compañeros.

\- Por supuesto que si.. – Respondió el Nara sabiendo que aun quería compartir con su sensei e incluso verlo en la faceta de padre.

Rumbo a otros lados, un nuevo grupo, conformado por Kiba, Shino y Sai, salían para enfrentarse a nada mas ni nada menos que a uno de los Akatsuki más excéntricos que tenían el dato. Tenían que dirigirse a una de las aldeas mas alejadas, pero aun dentro del rango de la aldea escondida de la Roca, sabiendo que el sujeto era de ahí y que solía darse una vuelta por el lugar, aunque nunca se quedara. El lugar quedaba casi a la misma distancia de Suna así que tenían sus días de viajecito además de dar con el sujeto. Por otro lado, estaba el otro grupo, o más bien dúo, conformado por Lee y Tenten que antes de irse, hablaron con el otro miembro del equipo que no iría con ellos por que a él le tocaba un oponente distinto.

\- Tenten.. asegúrate de que Lee no se emocione de mas.. – Pidió Neji cuando hablaron.

\- Tranquilo.. yo me encargo de eso.. – Dijo con una sonrisa la castaña pero luego se sintió algo mal por lo que implicaba esta misión – Ten cuidado..

\- Ustedes también.. – Entendió la misma preocupación de la castaña.

Por otro lado, aunque un rubio no quería, tuvo que dejar a su suerte a su compañera cuando había prometido que la acompañaría en todo momento. La vio nerviosa, no muy segura de lo que haría y mas teniendo que volver a donde había cometido una locura que estuvo a punto generar que dos aldeas que volvían a estar en paz, se enemistaran de nuevo.

\- Naruto.. – Lo llamo la pelirosa – No estoy segura de todo esto..

\- Tranquila.. – Le trato de dar ánimos el rubio – Solo tienes que llevarle la nota del Teme y nada más.. pero.. – Dijo algo apenado esperando que su amiga entendiera y no tomara a mal las cosas – No puedes ver lo que hay en el pergamino.. Sasuke lo sello y si lo abres.. él lo sabrá..

\- Sabiendo.. Sabiendo que soy yo.. aun así.. me dio una nota de ese estilo.. – Dijo apenada de pensar en cómo se había comportado con él y volteo a verlo solo para verlo hablar con la que una vez considero una gran compañera.

\- Ey.. ya te dije.. – Dijo Naruto tomando su rostro para que lo viera solo a él – Mírame a mí.. yo te veré solo a ti.. – Dijo con una sonrisa que parecía darle esperanza a la pelirosa – Además.. toma esto como una forma para arreglar las cosas.. seguramente.. así nos volveremos un equipo de nuevo.. es.. un pequeño paso a la dirección correcta ¿si..?

\- Bien.. – Dijo mas tranquila la pelirosa y esperaba de todo corazón poder emendar las cosas, aunque sabía que estaba bastante lejos de todo aquello.

Sin más, la ninja médico, salió rumbo a Suna, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentar muchas cosas llegando allá, pero solo esperaba que esta vez le creyeran y si no lo hacían, esperaba que la nota de Sasuke, ayudara a que eso sucediera.

Cerca del lugar de encuentro, los últimos cuatro que quedaban, hablaban entre ellos, o mas bien dos de ellos, ya que uno se encontraba molesto por la nueva relación de su prima y el otro porque despedía a la pelirosa.

\- ¿Quiero que vayas con cuidado me oíste..? – Recalco casi por decima vez el pelinegro a la Hyuga que le sonreía todo el tiempo – Lo digo en serio Hinata.. no estaré ahí.. si algo pasa no llegare a ayudarte.. – Aquellas palabras aun dolían y mas pensando en lo que sucedería si algo salía mal.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke.. no pasara nada.. – Dijo la peliazul acariciando su rostro para que se calmara – Todos corremos grandes peligros.. incluso tu.. así que no te preocupes por mí y preocúpate por tu misión.. yo.. yo.. – Dejo caer su mano por el pecho del muchacho, deteniéndose en su corazón como si no quisiera despegarse de él – Yo.. tampoco quiero que te pase nada.. cuídate mucho.. por.. por favor.. – Pidió casi con una súplica.

Sasuke tomo la mano de la peliazul, provocando que ella lo mirara a los ojos y sin importarle que estuviesen mas personas presentes, la beso en los labios, sabiendo que tenia mucho aun por lo que luchar, y estaba convencido de que lo lograrían, pero aún quedaba la más mínima de las oportunidades para que todo fallara y no quería eso.

Un gruñido molesto, unas serias ganas de asesinato, sintió el Uchiha, pero no le importaba, aun así, sabía que no debían perder tiempo así que corto el beso, pero unió su frente con la de ella tratando también de conseguir las fuerzas para irse y dejarla a ella cumplir con su parte de la misión.

\- Volveré.. volveremos.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke sabiendo que se tenían que separar pero esperaba que esta vez no fuera por mucho tiempo – Hyuga.. – Llamo al castaño que estaba de brazos cruzados, mirando a otro lado para no ver, seguramente, su beso de recién – Por tu bien.. que Hinata vuelva sana y salva a la aldea..

\- Hmp.. – Gruño molesto Neji por la sutil advertencia – Aunque no dijeras nada.. nunca permitiría que algo malo le pase a Hinata-sama..

\- Bien.. – Respondió el Uchiha – Hinata.. sí tienen algún problema.. no me importa nada.. tu solo vete de ahí sin que te importe nada.. ni nadie.. – Dijo viendo al otro Hyuga.

\- ¡Sasuke! – Dijo algo alterada la peliazul al entender sus palabras – Nunca abandonaría a Nii-san..

\- En esta.. Hinata-sama.. – La llamo Neji – Opino igual que él.. sea como sea.. usted debe volver a la aldea..

\- Pero Nii-san.. – Dijo acercándose a su primo – Volveremos.. no me importa lo que ustedes dos digan.. no te dejare..

Ambos muchachos sabían que no la iban a hacer cambiar de opinión y en cierta forma, en ese preciso momento, les molestaba que fuera tan testaruda. Solo les estaba dejando una opción, no morir, por parte del Hyuga y confiar, por parte del Uchiha.

\- Sera mejor ir yendo Hinata-sama.. – Dijo el castaño conociendo el riesgo de permanecer ahí cuando nadie mas sabia de su paradero, o mas bien en sus casas, todos habían dicho que tenían misiones pero solo dos equipos pasaron por la puerta de la entrada – Si seguimos perdiendo tiempo.. nos atraparan..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata y con cierta esperanza de que todos volvieran sanos y salvos a la aldea, miro al Uchiha – Cuídate Sasuke..

\- Tu también.. – Respondió el Uchiha, y tomando su rostro le dio un beso en los labios esperando que no fuera el ultimo.

Hinata respondió de la misma forma y se alejo de él para ir con su primo en busca de su objetivo y así poder asegurar la paz en su aldea.

\- Recuerda lo que te dije Hyuga.. – Lo llamo Sasuke segundos antes de que se pierdan por los bosques y solo vio como el castaño, asentía y se alejaba con la peliazul.

Sasuke se quedo unos minutos mas mirando por donde se fueron y espero que todo ese entrenamiento sirviera de algo para que así se volvieran a ver y con suerte, no volver a separarse nunca más. Recién hacían oficial su noviazgo y ya volvían a separarse, pero si todo salía como lo planearon, nunca más tendría que preocuparse de esta forma, mas que para misiones simples que seguramente tendrían en un futuro.

\- Te preocupas demasiado.. – Dijo Naruto llegando a su lado con los brazos detrás de la nuca – Estará bien..

\- Eso espero.. – Dijo el Uchiha sin mas que aceptar la situación – Sera mejor ir yendo.. tenemos nuestra propia batalla..

\- Claro.. – Dijo con una sonrisa el rubio.

Y así sin más, todos los novatos, se separaron rumbo a distintos puntos, a distintas aldeas, a distintos lugares, pero con una misión en común para lograr salvar a todos. Por primera vez tenían una misión de un rango que no esperaban tan pronto, pero en cierta forma no era una misión oficial así que no contaba como tal. Además, todos sabían que una vez que volvieran, recibirían tremendo castigo por parte de todos, la Hokage, sus sensei, sus padres, en fin, todos se encargarían de hacerles ver que lo que hicieron estaba en un error, pero ellos correrían aquel riesgo con tal de ver a su aldea en paz.

Tres días habían pasado ya, nadie había dicho nada sobre la falta de esos muchachos. Todos sentían una paz y tranquilidad, muy impropia de lo que realmente se solía vivir en esos lugares. Pero había una persona que, si se sentía alegre de que ellos no estuviesen por su oficina, molestando por alguna que otra misión o quejándose de las misiones que les daba. Podía disfrutar de la tranquilidad, pero pronto fue interrumpida, y pensando que era un rubio molesto que solía invadirla, lo invito a pasar sin muchos ánimos.

\- ¿Qué hay de nuevo Tsunade..? – Pregunto un peliblanco de largos cabellos, mientras entraba en la oficina.

\- Oh.. Jiraiya.. Eras tu.. – Dijo sorprendida la rubia y volvió a sus papeles tranquilamente.

\- Pareces sorprendida.. ¿acaso esperabas a alguien más? – Pregunto Jiraiya mientras se sentaba frente a ella y podía ver que solo le levantaba los hombros como si nada – En fin.. venia para saber a qué misión mandaste a Naruto que no lo veo por ningún lado.. tenia ganas de que me ayude con mi investí..

\- ¿Como que una misión..? – Pregunto ahora si con toda su atención en el peliblanco – No lo mande a ningún lado..

\- ¿Como es eso..? – Pregunto sorprendido el Sannin – Creí que lo habías mandado a algún lado..

\- Yo no hice tal cosa.. – Respondió levantándose de su lugar y llamando a unos ninjas que llegaron inmediatamente.

\- Hokage-sama.. – Dijeron al unisonó dos ninjas mientras hacían una reverencia a modo de saludo.

\- Busquen a Naruto Uzumaki o a cualquiera del equipo siete que me pueda decir donde esta metido.. – Ordeno la rubia mientras se paraba de su asiento y golpeaba el escritorio con ambas manos.

\- Hokage-sama.. – Hablo uno de los ninjas frente a ella – Tenemos entendido que el equipo siete salió en una misión para Suna hace unos días..

\- ¡¿Con autorización de quién?! – Grito molesta la rubia, empezando a temer lo peor.

\- Contaban con un pergamino autorizándolos de parte de usted misma y con pedido del Kazekage.. – Respondió el otro ninja.

\- Tsunade.. – La llamo el peliblanco sintiendo como la paciencia de su compañera y amiga se perdía, haciendo que el escritorio se comenzara a rajar por la cantidad de chacra que estaba soltando.

\- ¿Los demás novatos..? – Pidió saber la rubia apretando los puños.

\- El equipo diez también salió con una autorización similar y de los otros suponemos que en sus casas.. – Respondió el primer ninja – No se los vio por las calles de la aldea..

Tsunade sabia que los otros ninjas que quedaban, eran demasiado inquietos como para quedarse en su casa por varios días y seguía sorprendida de que dos equipos salieran bajo sus narices, falsificando un permiso de ella.

\- Quiero.. – Dijo Tsunade, cerrando los ojos con fuerza – Que los busquen por toda la aldea a los demás equipos.. quiero que los traigan ante mi.. al equipo ocho y al de Gai..

\- Entendido.. – Dijeron los ninjas y salieron rápidamente de aquel lugar.

\- Vaya.. – Dijo el peliblanco que estaba aun sentado y no había dicho una palabra – Te lo estas tomando de una manera muy tranquila para ser tu.. veo que vas mej..

\- ¡MALDITO UCHIHA! – Grito a todo pulmón la Hokage, destruyendo el escritorio, ventanas, puertas y todo a su paso.

El peliblanco no podía creer lo que pasaba, había quedado petrificado en su lugar con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder de la sorpresa que le había dado no solo el grito de su amiga, sino a quien maldecía, ya que no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba.

Con el paso de las horas, mas ninjas estaban buscando a los antes mencionados, los padres no sabían nada sobre su paradero, todos diciendo lo mismo, que habían salido de misión por pedido de la Hokage. Incluso los sensei encargado de esos grupos, buscaron por los lados que frecuentaban, sin dar con ellos en ningún momento. Todos los ninjas shinobis se encontraban movilizados buscando y buscando sin parar ya que mas de uno que volvía con malas noticias para la Hokage, salía lastimado o atemorizado por el carácter de la rubia.

\- Escuche que escaparon de la aldea.. – Dijo un ninja patrullando por las cárceles ANBU.

\- No creo que sea tan así.. – Respondió otro, patrullando de la misma forma – Yo escuche que salieron para irse a una fiesta en una de las aldeas del rayo..

Murmullos y murmullos se escuchaban en los pasillos de la prisión, parecía que todos hablaban del mismo tema, pero lejos de importarle aquello, una pelirroja sonrió sabiendo que por fin tenia su gran oportunidad. Llevaba días esperando por un momento como este, pocos ninjas estaban de guardia, por lo visto con una misión mas importante, y los que quedaban, parecían demasiado distraídos como para prestarle atención. Su larga cabellera roja, se había vuelto aún más larga, permitiéndole ocultar en ella a una hermosa pero pequeña serpiente, además de sus brazos liberados de aquellos grilletes que le absorbían el chacra. Solo necesitaba una pequeña situación, un pequeño descuido para hacer su movimiento.

El sonido de los grilletes, apenas se sintieron cuando se levanto del suelo y la pequeña serpiente comenzó a contornearse por todo su cuerpo hasta volver al piso. La podía ver cada vez más débil, sabía que pronto desaparecería, pero ahora tenían una posibilidad para vengarse de todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la aldea de la hoja que tan molesta se había vuelto.

La pequeña serpiente se movió por todo el lugar, llegando hasta donde las llaves de las celdas estaban, y comiéndosela, volvió a la celda de la chica. Esta, sin mucha ceremonia ni dolor, la partió a la mitad, sacando de sus entrañas la llave y abrió tranquilamente la puerta, luego de asegurarse de que nadie la viera. Sentía la marca en su cuerpo arder un poco más, pero lejos de molestarse, se alegro de lo que significaba. Camino hasta las celdas mas oscuras pero una voz, en la celda de alado de ella la detuvo por unos momentos.

\- Dile a Orochimaru.. – Dijo una voz vieja, cansada y molesta – Que si piensa invadir la aldea.. lo puedo ayudar..

\- Orochimaru-sama no planea una invasión esta vez.. – Respondió tranquila la pelirroja – Esta vez es una aniquilación..

\- Igual.. cuanta conmigo.. – Volvió a decir el viejo.

\- Veremos lo que opine Orochimaru-sama.. – Dijo la muchacha – Ya veremos si eres de confiar Danzo..

Sin más, la joven ninja de la aldea del sonido, se dirigió a paso sigiloso, guiándose por el dolor que sentía en su marca maldita. En lo mas profundo de la prisión, se encontró con un pasillo oscuro, lúgubre y algo atemorizante, y cuando estuvo por prender una antorcha para ver algo, una voz la detuvo, haciéndola sobresaltarse, creyendo que la habían descubierto.

\- Tayuya.. – Una voz seseante la llamo – No lo hagas o te descubrirán..

\- O.. Orochimaru.. sama.. – Dijo con alegría de reconocer su voz – Sigue vivo..

\- Si pero no por mucho tiempo si sigo encadenado.. – Dijo el Sannin sabiendo que no le quedaba tiempo y menos aún con esas cadenas – Vuelve a la aldea del sonido.. seguro que destruyeron todo en los laboratorios pero vuelve a la casa de Kabuto..

\- ¿Y qué hago ahí..? – Pregunto la pelirroja, acercándose de a poco a su celda.

\- Escondido.. hay un pergamino.. – Dijo a duras penas el Sannin – Uno que creo Kabuto.. con ese.. no importa donde estén mis experimentos.. o todos los sellados.. acudirán a ti.. Tráelos a Konoha.. invade Konoha de forma sigilosa y sácame de aquí..

\- Acabaremos con esta aldea ¿verdad..? – Pregunto esperando algo más sangriento por parte de su mentor, por todo ese tiempo que la tuvieron encerrada.

\- Por supuesto.. pero hay que hacerlo con paciencia.. – Dijo Orochimaru, recordando a esos mocosos molestos y sus maestros – Hay ninjas bastantes fuertes que habrá que enfrentar..

\- Varios salieron.. – Dijo la joven llegando hasta su celda y lo vio ahí esposado – Algo sucedió que todos están muy inquietos en la aldea.. es nuestra oportunidad..

\- Eso.. Es interesante.. – Dijo el Sannin con una sonrisa – Abre la celda pero solo para soltar los grilletes.. no levantemos sospechas..

\- Claro.. – Dijo la pelirroja buscando con cuidado las llaves tanto de la celda como de los grilletes, cuando los tuvo, comenzó a abrir la puerta con cuidado de no llamar la atención y se adentro al lugar completamente oscuro. Solo se podía guiar por los sonidos de los grilletes para dar con el Sannin y cuando lo logro, se sintió tranquila de ir logrando su objetivo – Por cierto Orochimaru-sama.. – Lo llamo mientras buscaba el otro grillete de la otra mano – Danzo.. esta de prisionero y quiere cooperar con usted..

\- Así será entonces.. – Dijo el Sannin sintiendo sus manos libres y como su chacra volvía a fluir normalmente – Tengo un pasado con él.. así que nos favorece tenerlo de nuestro lado.. – La sonrisa en su rostro no se podía ver pero si sentir – Vete y haz lo que te dije.. por el camino consigue gente que quiera atacar la aldea.. promételes que podrán saquear todo lo que quieran de la aldea.. promete lo que sea y vuelve con un ejercito mas grande que la otra vez..

\- Como usted diga Orochimaru-sama.. – Dijo con una reverencia y salió del lugar, sin asegurar la celda de su maestro.

El primer movimiento de la aniquilación, estaba en marcha, la gran invasión se daría y acabarían con todos. Tenían buenos experimentos por parte del Sannin, había dejado varios en proceso que solo se activarían cuando él hiciera un par de sellos y no importaría donde estén, siempre tendría la manera de llevarlos hasta donde él se encuentre. El Sannin solo podía desear, haber tenido el tiempo de implantarle eso al Uchiha cosa de tenerlo de su lado, pero aun podía llevárselo y conseguir por fin su cuerpo.

Los días pasaban y ya parecía que varios se había enterado de que diversos ninjas de Konoha se habían escapado con algún propósito en particular. Varias teorías surcaron los rumores, algunos diciendo que solo habían ido a alguna fiesta lejos de la aldea, otros decían que varias parejas se habían formado y como no eran aprobados por sus padres, decidieron huir y sus amigos salieron a buscarlos, otros decían que habían salido para entrenar, pero no podían estar mas lejos de lo que realmente pasaba.

Todos ellos habían salido con un único propósito. Los primeros de todos en llegar a su destino, habían sido el grupo de Shino, Kiba y Sai. Habían llegado rápidamente a una de las aldeas del alrededor de la roca gracias a las invocaciones de Sai con sus dibujos y a que Akamaru había corrido a toda velocidad como pocas veces se había visto. Lograron trazar un perímetro y gracias a comentarios de la gente sabían del lugar que frecuentaba el ex ninja de la roca y ahora miembro de Akatsuki.

Sabían cuando volvería y al quinto día de que habían salido a esta misión se lo encontraron de frente y como preveían, estaba completamente solo. No sabían que lo motivaba para volver a su aldea, pero suponían que algo de nostalgia podía ser lo que lo llevaba ahí. Igual, sea cual fuese su motivo, dieron con él rápidamente.

Al principio el rubio, llamado Deidara, se sorprendió de la pequeña emboscada y luego de unas palabras entre artistas, como el mismo se hacia llamar, dieron comienzo a una gran batalla. En un comienzo, el combate parecía ser únicamente de taijutsu ya que ninguno de los ninjas de la hoja, querían dejar que el rubio empezara a utilizar su arcilla explosiva. Aun así, luego de unos golpes donde, a pesar de ser tres contra uno, el rubio se logro alejar bastante de ellos, genero varias aves de arcilla que explotaron justo cuando Kiba se había combinado con Akamaru para atacarlo. La siguiente bandada de aves explosivas, habían sido detenidas por los insectos de Shino, mientras que Sai se encargaba de atacarlo.

El rubio se empezó a ver en desventaja no solo en numero sino en poder al ver como sus creaciones no llegaban a darles por culpa de los insectos que se sacrificaban, tomo la definitiva decisión de acabar con su vida volviéndola un arte efímero que quedaría para la historia. Se había arrancado su capa de Akatsuki bajo la vista de todos, no llevaba remera que lo cubriera ya que, si se daba la situación, necesitaba de la rapidez que su última creación podía brindarle. Los ninjas de la hoja, retrocedieron y se pusieron en guardia al ver como en el mismo había una boca que se encontraba en su pecho y dándole de comer lo que le quedaba de arcilla, hizo su máxima explosión, inmolándose a si mismo y destruyendo todo a su alrededor, en un rango de diez kilómetros.

Desafortunadamente para el ex ninja de la roca, uno de los ninjas de la hoja, ya sabia que ese era su último acto, el más desesperado y previendo la situación, cubrió a sus amigos con una nueva especie de escarabajos que había creado con el único fin de proteger a su equipo cuando este momento llegara.

Los dos ninjas y el perro se habían sorprendido de la rápida reacción del muchacho de gabardina, pero este no dijo nada con respecto a lo sucedido y simplemente se acomodo los lentes, con una extraña alegría dentro suyo, que no exteriorizo, pero no la podía negar, estaba feliz de que los escarabajos resistieran la explosión. No había tenido la oportunidad de probarlos ya que, según el Uchiha, no había muchas explosiones que se compararan a la del rubio y tenía razón.

\- ¿Lo logramos..? – Fue una pregunta con incertidumbre por parte del Inuzuka cuando el escudo de escarabajos desapareció.

\- Diría que si.. – Respondió Sai acercándose al centro de la explosión – ¿Que deberíamos hacer?

\- Sellémoslo.. – Respondió sin más Shino – Hace un tiempo.. Kurenai-sensei nos dijo que enemigo que derrotemos.. que lo sellemos.. que nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar si se repite lo que sucedió con el tercer Hokage..

\- Bien.. – Respondió Sai realizando los sellos pertinentes – Aun nos queda la parte más difícil de la misión.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Cual..? – Pregunto el Inuzuka pensando que su compañero estaba loco.

\- Volver a la aldea y enfrentarnos a la Hokage.. – Dijo sin mas y con una sonrisa Sai.

Shino no dijo nada sobre el asunto y Kiba parecía temblar de miedo no solo por la Hokage sino por su madre y hermana que seguro lo matarían apenas pisara la aldea.

En otro lado, casi al mismo tiempo, tres mujeres se encontraban a la espera del ex ninja de Suna que pronto aparecería, según los cálculos del Uchiha. Una de las mujeres, era Chiyo que sola había pedido ir habiendo escuchado que enfrentarían a un ninja de Suna que ahora era un renegado. La pobre anciana tenia un mal presentimiento sobre ese ninja así que decidió acompañar a las dos ninjas que parecían no querer cooperar entre ellas, pero ni se había molestado en escucharlas ya que estaba mas concentrada en el ninja que vendría.

En mitad del desierto, las tres mujeres hacían guardia esperando un indicio que les dijera por donde vendría el ninja, pero una de las mujeres no pudo evitar sentirse molesta por la presencia de la ninja de la hoja.

\- Ni creas que te perdonare.. – Dijo una rubia de cuatro coletas.

\- No pretendo que lo hagas.. – Dijo con molestia hacia ella misma – No creo tenerlo ni merecerlo.. – Dijo refiriéndose al tema del perdón.

\- JA.. – Dijo con burla la rubia – No creí darte la razón tan pronto..

\- Créeme que no quería venir luego de lo que hice.. pero.. – Dijo la pelirosa – Dijeron que era la mejor para esta misión..

\- Si claro.. – Dijo rodando los ojos Temari – De todas maneras no te sacare un ojo de encima.. no confió en que no vayas a hacer nada..

\- No defraudare a Naruto.. – Dijo un poco mas tranquila la pelirosa sabiendo que no cometería el mismo error – Él confía que puedo hacerlo.. así que preocupémonos por el Akatsuki..

A la rubia no le quedaba mas que creer en el primer amigo de su hermanito, creer que, si había logrado cambiarla a esa pelirosa traicionera pero antes de poder enfocarse de lleno a su misión auto infringida para no perderla de vista, necesitaba saber cómo es que sabía sobre el jutsu.

\- Dime una cosa.. – Pidió la rubia aunque parecía mas bien una orden – Dime la verdad y puede que confié un poco más en ti..

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pidió saber la pelirosa sabiendo que, si había una forma de empezar a enmendar las cosas, lo tomaría.

\- ¿Como sabias del jutsu..? – Pregunto Temari.

\- Pues.. alguien me comento de él.. – Dijo sin más, pero recordó un dato que había pasado por alto – ¡No puede ser! – Dijo alarmada.

\- ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto en posición de ataque la rubia.

\- Orochimaru.. el fue quien me lo dijo.. – Dijo la pelirosa mirándola sorprendida – Tengo que decírselo a Sasuke-ku.. A Sasuke..

\- ¡Esten atentas! – Grito la anciana viendo a un ninja sospechoso acercándose.

Un ninja de apariencia horripilante apareció frente a las tres mujeres. Parecía estar algo confundido con respecto a la emboscada en un lugar tan remoto donde se vería con su espía de Suna, pero las mujeres no estaban para nada confundidas, sabían que no había margen de error, suponiendo que la descripción del Uchiha fuera cierta.

Rápidamente, Sakura se dirigió a atacarlo con su fuerza incontenible, tenia que terminar esa misión lo mas pronto posible y dar con sus compañeros, buscar la forma de hablar con ellos y decirles lo que pasaba en la aldea, advertirles con respecto a Orochimaru que permanecía con vida a pesar de que a todos les dijeron que estaba muerto. La rubia también había ayudado con su inmenso abanico, pero pronto fueron repeladas ambas por marionetas controladas por el ninja.

Sakura advirtió que esas cosas tenían veneno cosa que las otras mujeres entendieron que debían tener cuidado con tocarlas en algunos puntos o que estas las tocaran.

Viendo la desventaja en la que estaban, la anciana comenzó a controlar a ambas ninjas que atacaban por separado, para así combinarlas mejor y lograr golpes mas certeros. La pobre sabia a quien se estaba enfrentando y apenas lograron darle un golpe en el pecho del ninja, un inmenso caparazón se destrozó, revelando al ninja dentro del mismo que respondía bajo el nombre de Sasori. La anciana lo reconoció con mucho dolor sabiendo que era su adorable nieto que lo creía perdido no solo por el mundo sino en la vida luego de cometer tal atrocidad de acabar con el tercer Kazekage.

Y reconociendo su devoción por inmortalizar el arte, haciéndolo duradero y permanente, el pelirrojo, saco una de sus mejores marionetas, pretendiendo acabar rápidamente con esas entrometidas que le impedían llegar a Suna. El Tercer Kazekage, se hizo presente en forma de marioneta y era prácticamente invencible. Chiyo siguió controlando a las jóvenes ninjas para tratar de derrotarlo de una vez pero proto tuvo que dejar aquel control para protegerse ella misma cuando el ninja de Akatsuki iba a atacarla directamente. Las ninjas al verse libre, siguieron su lucha con el Kazekage pero esta vez mas sincronizadas que antes, parecía que habían dejado de lado su disputa por lo que durara la batalla, incluso se vieron cuidando de la espalda de la otra en mas de una ocasión. Mientras tanto, a la pobre de Chiyo, no le quedo mas que sacar las primeras marionetas de su nieto para así poder hacerle frente.

El máximo combate comenzó y las mujeres daban todo de si para acabar con la marioneta y con el ninja. Al principio costo demasiado considerando que la marioneta conservaba el chacra verdadero del Kazekage y podía utilizar las arenas de hierro, pero, aun así, se las arreglaron para acabarlo. El pelirrojo al verse en desventaja creo miles de marionetas, revelando así mismo que él era una marioneta humana y que contaba con muchos mas trucos como ese. Usándose de carnada la rubia, lograron que las marionetas de Chiyo que eran los padres de Sasori, lo aprisionaran en un abrazo mientras Sakura daba el golpe final.

El triunfo para las tres mujeres fue completo y la pobre anciana no pudo evitar soltar una lagrima al ver que su nieto pudo zafarse de aquel abrazo, pero extrañamente había elegido quedarse ahí como si fuera lo que siempre quiso que sus padres le demostraran. Aun así, el pelirrojo no se había ido de este mundo sin antes dañar efectivamente a quien se utilizo a si misma como carnada, con uno de sus venenos mortales.

La rubia comenzó a retorcerse de dolor, sintiendo que la sangre le quemaba en su cuerpo, pero Sakura rápidamente la trato, tenia lo necesario para esos venenos por indicaciones de Naruto y Sasuke así que sabía qué hacer. Logro salvar a la rubia y se sintió bien consigo misma de empezar a mejor y quería creer que estaba yendo por buen camino. Cargo a la rubia en su espalda y volteo a ver a la anciana para volver a la aldea, pero solo la vio haciendo unos sellos sobre el cuerpo del ninja.

\- Quiero que por fin descanse en paz.. – Dijo sin más la anciana – Nunca se sabe cuándo alguien puede perturbar el eterno descanso de otros..

\- Claro.. – Dijo sin más Sakura mientras ahora volvían para Suna.

Siete días habían pasado desde que habían salido a esta misión tan importante. Dar con el ninja había sido todo un tema ya que siempre se encontraba con su compañero de equipo, pero apenas lograron llamar su atención, se las habían arreglado para llevarlo hasta donde necesitaban. Habían corrido demasiado tiempo, y solo insultándolo a él y a su dios, lograban hacer que no desistiera de perseguirlos, parecía que ya todo era personal en cuanto al sujeto con habilidades inmortales. Era complicado acabar con él, pero Sasuke le había informado al pelinegro con peinado de piña, lo que había hecho en su momento.

Había logrado atraparlo varias veces en su jutsu de sombras para evitar que dejara de seguirlos y con ayuda de sus compañeros, volvían a tener su completa atención. Parecía que el ex ninja de la Aldea de las Aguas termales, ya se estaba tomando personal el hecho de que tres ninjas de corta edad lo estuvieran molestando de esa forma. Y concentrando toda su fuerza, se libro de cualquier control de esos mocosos, ante sus ojos. Los tres ninjas se prepararon sabiendo que habían logrado molestar lo suficiente al ninja del libro bingo, pero aun les faltaba unos metros para mandarlo al lugar que debía estar para acabarlo.

\- Nos falta unos metros para el lugar marcado Shika.. – Dijo Ino en posición de defensa.

\- Demonios.. lo se.. – Dijo molesto el pelinegro y no quería decirlo, pero la situación era demasiado problemática.

\- Denme algo de tiempo.. – Pidió Chouji – Concentrare toda mi fuerza y lo mandare directo al lugar de un solo golpe..

Ambos amigos asintieron y le dieron el tiempo necesario al ninja regordete que automáticamente comenzó a concentrar todo el chacra necesario para mandarlo justo al lugar que debía. Podía ver a sus amigos recibir los golpes, los cortes recibidos por esa guadaña de triple filo y como sangraban casi sin parar.

\- ¡CONCENTRATE CHOUJI! – Gritaron al unisonó los dos ninjas que peleaban.

Sin mas remedio ignoro los gritos de su amiga de dolor y solo se centro en hacer su parte del plan. Haciendo crecer su mano, rodeada de chacra, golpeo al ninja cuando su compañero entendió que estaba listo, inmovilizándolo el tiempo necesario para que no pueda esquivar el golpe.

Del golpe recibido, atravesó varios arboles pequeños, hasta que su cuerpo se vio detenido por montones de alambres que comenzaron a rodearlo cada vez que se intentaba soltar de ellos. Pudo ver como en los mismos tenían etiquetas explosivas y sonrió con burla de que creyeran que algo como eso lo detuviera.

Vio a los tres ninjas acercarse a él, la kunoichi parecía bastante herida, pero se estaba recuperando sola con jutsus médicos, el pelinegro ni se molestaba en sus heridas y el mas gordo de los tres, venia completamente cansado quizás por concentrar una cantidad justa, para mandarlo a volar al lugar preciso. Con la sangre que tenia en su guadaña comenzó su tan temible ritual y si importarle los explosivos, ataco a toda velocidad a los tres ninjas, pero solo logro atacar a dos ya que estos defendieron al pelinegro, cubriéndolo para que volviera a detenerlo con su sombra.

Shikamaru quería ver como estaban sus amigos que ahora no se movían, pero tenía que terminar con la misión, y no dejaría que ese ninja se saliera con la suya, o que incluso lograra acabar con su sensei. Volvió a cubrirlo de sellos explosivos y activo una marca en el suelo, donde estaba parado el ninja y le comento que sabia sobre su inmortalidad cuando el miembro de Akatsuki le dijo que ninguna explosión acabaría con él. Aun así, Shikamaru ni se inmuto de sus gritos, sabía que en ese bosque que pertenecía a su clan, nunca volvería a reacomodar su cuerpo o a atacar a alguien, pero también permanecerían ligados por toda la eternidad, aceptando aquello como un cambio justo por las vidas que salvaría.

Le arrojó un kunai en medio del pecho sabiendo que aquello no lo dañaría, pero rápidamente tiro otro a su lado para que la fricción de ambas armas, crearan las chispas necesarias para hacer la explosión efectiva. Sin más, y sin importarle los gritos del sujeto, quedo enterrado en medio de aquel bosque donde no saldría nunca en su inmortalidad.

\- Me alegra.. no tener que usar el encendedor de Asuma-sensei.. – Dijo Shikamaru empezando a sentir el desgaste de la pelea.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Shika..? – Dijo Chouji cargando en su espalda a su amiga que estaba bastante herida.

\- Nada.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza – Es hora de volver..

En otro lado, y con el mismo tiempo transcurrido desde que empezaron la misión, los primos Hyugas también habían tenido que esperar el tiempo suficiente para que ese par de ninjas se separaran un momento ya que tenían formas distintas de acabar con ellos. El equipo diez había hecho bien en llevarse lejos a uno de ellos, dejándoles así, a ellos, la tarea de acabar con aquel ninja de aspecto terrible.

Hinata le había contado a su primo, durante el transcurso de los días, que ya los había sentido a lo lejos y que cuando estaban juntos eran casi imparables e invencibles. Incluso Sasuke les había dicho que se hacían llamar el equipo Zombi por ser completamente inmortales, pero aun así tenían una gran posibilidad de acabar con él, gracias a su doujutsu.

Durante su encuentro y las presentaciones innecesarios por parte del ex ninja de la aldea oculta de la cascada, pudieron ver su personalidad avariciosa y codiciosa al ver como miraba a Hinata como si fuera una preciada mercancía, y es que podía ver que ella pertenecía a una rama principal dentro de la casa de los Hyugas y, por lo tanto, sus ojos valían bastante en el mercado negro.

Neji se interpuso entre la mirada de este con su prima, y activando su Byakugan, se sorprendió de lo que veía dentro del cuerpo del sujeto. Sabía que había usado un jutsu prohibido de su aldea, gracias a la información del Uchiha, pero verlo con sus propios ojos era algo completamente distinto. Nunca se imagino que un humano, tuviese cuatro mascaras pegadas en su espalda. Sabia que esos eran los corazones que tenia metido en su cuerpo y que tendrían que detener a todos para poder darle una muerte al renegado.

\- Hinata-sama.. tenga mucho cuidado – Dijo Neji por lo bajo.

\- Tu igual Nii-san.. – Dijo de la misma forma Hinata – Ambos debemos volver a la aldea..

Ambos sabían que estaría difícil la batalla y ver como por lo visto interrumpían algo del ninja, podían ver como a cada segundo se molestaba más y más, sacando a relucir un temperamento violento y destructivo que pronto lo sintieron con sus golpes.

Sin más, se enfrascaron en una lucha que por mas que era de dos contra uno, parecía ser mas una desventaja para los Hyuga que para el renegado en sí.

El estilo de pelea de los Hyugas, parecía no ser un problema para enfrentar al sujeto ya que también prefería el ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, permitiéndole a los primos, golpearlo en puntos precisos de su red de chacra. Aun así, parecía que los golpes iban a otro lado porque seguía moviéndose como si nada y en un momento de combinación, Neji sirvió de sebo, mientras que Hinata, con abundante chacra en su mano derecha que parecía un león, atravesó el corazón del sujeto, pero este no murió ni mucho menos, sino que una de las mascaras de su espalda, había caído muerta en el suelo. Rápidamente el ninja empujo a la peliazul, mandándola a volar lejos de ellos y Neji se preocupó por ella, pero no podía perder la oportunidad de atacarlo de la misma forma, logrando matar a la segunda mascara que cayo al suelo. Del mismo modo, el miembro de Akatsuki, lo mando a volar, cayendo cerca de su prima.

Ambos se levantaron con dolor en todo el cuerpo y Hinata con una pequeña línea de sangre que caía desde su cabello. Pero poco pudieron preocuparse por ellos mismos cuando vieron como ahora los dos corazones que le quedaban al ninja, se aparecían en sus hombros, soltando una maraña de cables que salían ahora de su espalda. Parecía que lo habían molestado demasiado al ver que dos niños, para sus ojos, habían logrado acabar con dos de sus corazones, fue así que comenzó a desarrollar una gran cantidad de cables que salían de el formando colas o unas extrañas alas que parecían espadas filosas que incluso logro sacar por su boca.

Dejo ver que no solo eran esas cuatro mascaras la que le daban esa fuerza, sino que había una quinta que era su misma cara. Aun le quedaban tres para destruir y acabar, pero no podían acercarse demasiado por las cosas que salían de su cuerpo.

\- Nii.. san.. – Dijo con dolor Hinata y con preocupación de lo que podía hacer aquella bestia – Dame algo de tiempo.. Puedo crear los leones de chacra en ambas manos.. pero..

\- Entiendo.. – Dijo Neji entendiendo a su prima – Le daré el tiempo necesario pero.. si es demasiado.. solo váyase..

\- Eso nunca.. – Dijo segura de sus palabras la peliazul.

Neji se molesto porque de verdad no quería perder a su prima, pero no le quedo mas remedio que confiar en ella y con una nueva técnica, de golpe de cuerpo entero en el arte del puño suave, le hizo frente al ninja de Akatsuki, expulsando chacra por todo su cuerpo a medida que se enfrentaba a él con su típico taijutsu. Tenía que resistir lo mas que pudiera y evitar que esas cuchillas le llegaran, pero gracias a la expulsión de chara de su cuerpo, lograba romperlas, pero volvían a formarse sin que pudiese hacer que dejaran de salir. Aun así, sintió cuando su prima estaba lista, y llamando completamente la atención del ninja, salto bastante alto, haciendo que lo siguiera con la mirada y fue ahí cuando, Hinata, como si nada, golpeo ambas mascaras al mismo tiempo, destruyéndolas completamente.

Soltando una blasfemia, golpeo con su cabeza a la peliazul, haciéndola rodar hacia atrás pero ahora solo contaba con la última mascara que tenía, con ella tenía que matar a esos dos que se habían atrevido a dejarlos sin sus preciados corazones, ya sabia que por lo menos, hasta que consiguiera corazones más fuertes, se apropiaría los de ellos por lo que le habían hecho.

Neji socorrió a Hinata que había recibido fuertemente el golpe y que la había dejado algo mareada, pero sacando fuerza de donde fuera, centro su vista en el ninja que ahora contaba con una sola mascara que, si la destruían, acabarían con él.

\- Salga de aquí Hinata-sama.. – Pidió Neji cuando vio que su prima volvía en si – Aun esta algo aturdida para pelear..

Hinata estaba por responderle que dejara de insistir con que se fuera, pero su primo ya se había alejado de ella y lo veía zigzaguear mientras corría para tomar por sorpresa al ninja, pero no se quedaría ahí quieta esperando que todo se solucionara cuando ella también podía pelear aún. Corrió igual que su primo, pero siempre zigzagueando de forma contraria para despistar aun mas al ninja del libro bingo. Podía sentir sobre ella, la mirada de su primo en forma reprochable por no haberle hecho caso, pero sabía que no podía dejarlo solo en algo como esto, amaba a su primo y no lo dejaría a su suerte en un momento así.

Ambos primos seguían confundiendo al ninja, yendo de un lado al otro con su Byakugan activado para evitar que se les escapara y cuando vieron dar un pequeño paso hacia atrás por parte del sujeto, supieron que era su momento. Hinata quedo en el lado derecho del ninja, mientras que Neji estaba por el lado izquierdo y cada uno concentro el máximo de su chacra en el brazo del lado que estaban y en menos de un segundo, sin que el ninja lo pudiera prever, impactaron fuertemente en su cara, pero en un momento de desesperación, ataco con su lengua, volviéndola igual de filosa que lo eran el conjunto de cables que había soltado antes.

Ambos primos solo corrieron el rostro sin más, sin detener el ataque, logrando destruirle la última de las máscaras, y ellos solo habían quedado con una cortada en el cuello que rápidamente se sujetaron para que dejara de sangrar.

El castaño comprobó que el ninja realmente estuviese muerto y con eso asegurado, lo sello antes de encerrarlo en un pergamino. Hinata llego hasta su primo y empezó a curarle la herida del cuello, pero el muchacho la detuvo cuando vio que ella aun ni se había curado y que no tenia tanto chacra para gastar. Por primera vez pudo ver el rostro de su prima con un puchero molesto por detenerla y aunque le parecía de lo mas adorable verla molesta, no pudo hacer mucho mas y dejo que lo curara. A penas termino con él, se curo a si misma y como si todo el cansancio hubiera llegado de golpe, cayo en los brazos de su primo que se encargo de cuidarla. Suponía que no solo lo había curado el cuello, sino que también le había pasado algo de su chacra para que volvieran a la aldea sin ningún problema, pero ella ya había dado demasiado por el gasto casi excesivo de su chacra.

En otro lado del mundo, un pelinegro con un traje horrible en color verde y una muchacha castaña experta en armas, corrían para dar con la única mujer del temible grupo de Akatsuki. Su misión, a diferencia de los demás no era la de aniquilar a la ninja sino mas bien de advertirles sobre lo que sucedería una vez que enfrenten a la aldea, informarles de lo que pasaría con su amigo si seguían con lo mismo.

El Uchiha les había advertido bastantes cosas que los dejaron sorprendido con respecto a la forma de ser de la ninja y esperaban no tener que llegar a la fuerza para poder solucionar las cosas. Si bien al principio, el pelinegro quería un enfrentamiento, tomaba esta misión como una mas importante aun para volver al camino del bien a esa kunoichi que había sufridos estragos por culpa del mundo ninja que él también era partidario, pero si lograban evitar batallas sin sentido, las aceptaba.

Desafortunadamente, dar con la ninja resulto ser mas complicado de lo que se esperaban. Se lograba camuflar bastante bien y desaparecer de los lugares como si volara. Aun así, luego de casi diez días, lograron acorralarla, aunque la peliazul no parecía sentirse de la misma forma, pero la actitud tan llamativa y casi extravagante del ninja vestido de verde, logro atrapar su atención sin bajar nunca la guardia y estar lista para cualquier posible ataque.

\- Solo buscamos hablar.. – Dijo Tenten atenta a cualquier movimiento.

\- Los ninjas de Konoha nunca hablan.. – Dijo la ninja – Solo matan.. solo destruyen..

\- Como todo ninja.. – Respondió ligeramente ofendida la castaña – ¿O acaso ustedes no hacen lo mismo? – La acuso.

\- Nosotros buscamos un bien mayor.. – Se defendió la peliazul.

\- No lograran nada con eso.. – Respondió Lee interviniendo en la conversación de ambas mujeres – ¡Su plan no funcionara mientras tengamos la llama de la juventud de nuestro lado! – Dijo animado.

\- Te traduzco.. – Dijo Tenten en señal de buena fe – Su plan no funcionara mientras nosotros luchemos..

\- Entonces veremos quien gana.. – Dijo decidida la kunoichi de Akatsuki.

\- ¡ALTO! – Pidió Tenten con una mano en señal de que se detenga y con la otra en su inmenso pergamino de armas – Tu perderás más que nadie.. – Con aquello tenía la completa atención de la muchacha – Nagato.. Él entenderá que todo esto es una locura..

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto mirando rápidamente a ambos ninjas al sorprenderse de que supieran de su amigo.

\- Naruto.. Él.. tiene la extraña capacidad de convertir a los ninjas que están en un camino errado.. – Tenten podía escuchar a su compañero diciendo que se debía a su llama de la juventud pero solo lo ignoro – Estoy segura de que se encontraran y cambiara de parecer.. tienes que creerme.. si siguen con esta locura te quedaras sin él.. te quedaras sola.. cuando Naruto le hace ver el camino correcto a los ninjas como él.. suelen tomar medidas desesperadas para enmendar las cosas.. y estoy segura de que su cuerpo no resistirá una medida de ese estilo..

\- ¿Porque debería creerte..? – Pregunto la peliazul sintiéndose confundida de sus palabras, nadie sabia del estado de su compañero, pero ahora una chica venia a decirle todo aquello y no solo eso, sino que él moriría y se quedaría sola, era su única familia y no podía permitir aquello.

\- Porque estoy segura que ahora solo quedan muchos menos Akatsuki poderosos.. – Respondió Lee un poco más serio – Nuestros compañeros se encargaron de ellos.. no tienen a sus ninjas mas fuertes.. Esta guerra que pretenden..

\- Termino antes de que empiece.. – Termino Tenten segura de sus palabras – No quieres que él muera.. y no lo hará.. solo pedimos que olviden este asunto.. dejen esta guerra sin sentido.. lo que hacen.. solo traerá mas muerte y ustedes ni siquiera vivirán para verla..

\- Si vuelves.. veras que todo lo que te decimos es cierto.. – Dijo Lee colocándose a lado de su compañera – Créenos.. Solo cumplimos una vieja voluntad que nos dijeron..

Ni siquiera ellos creían aquellas palabras, o más bien no sabían la voluntad de quien cumplían. El Uchiha no les había dicho mucho mas que la ninja frente a ellos no era mala sino que solo se habían confundido de camino, si bien con eso habían alcanzado tener varias muertes en su haber, podían ser mas si dejaban que esto continuara así que era mejor permitir un perdón ahora que mas lamentaciones a futuro. Tenían que confiar en las palabras de sus compañeros y permitirse darles una nueva oportunidad a ellos.

La vieron salir en la dirección donde suponían que sus amigos estarían enfrentando a su propio contrincante y esperaron que las cosas salieran como la planearon. Se miraron por unos segundos, sintiendo ambos que la ninja, tomaría la decisión mas acertada y que ahora solo debían preocuparse por los sermones, retos y regaños de la Hokage y de los sensei por haberse escapado pero veían una luz al final del camino, todo parecía ir por buen camino y con suerte evitarían aquella guerra de la cual, les advirtió Shikamaru y Sasuke. Sin más, dirigieron sus pasos tranquilos hasta la aldea, pero a mitad de camino, el pelinegro sintió que faltaba algo de emoción así que empezó una carrera que no le quedo mas que aceptar a la pobre castaña que ni sentía la falta de su sensei, teniéndolo a él de compañero.

Dentro de la aldea de la hoja, los primeros en llegar a esos muros, habían sido Shino, Kiba sobre el lomo de Akamaru y Sai que venia pintando un cuaderno de lo mas tranquilo ya que había visto una mariposa hermosa y quería retratarla, pero en menos de dos segundos de pisar aquel lugar, se vieron rodeados por varios ANBUs que no se mostraron hostiles ni a la defensiva, pero sabían que tampoco les esperaba un camino agradable. Kiba podía sentir como sus días estaban contados y deseaba no haber sido el primer equipo en llegar, pero ni en eso tuvieron tanta suerte.

Los gritos por parte de Tsunade se escucharon en toda la aldea, parecía un demonio en medio de una jaula o así lo veían los tres shinobis mientras estaban en la oficina de la mandamás. No solo ella estaba presente, sino que también sus padres, o en el caso de Sai, estaba la madre y padre de Ino ya que eran los que lo albergaban en su casa. Tuvieron que decir la verdad de a lo que habían ido y solo eso, los libró de un castigo mucho peor, y ganando solo una promesa de solo buscar gatos de por vida, salieron de la oficina sabiendo que por un buen tiempo no podrían ni pisar las afueras de la aldea. Shino podía escuchar como a su amigo lo regañaban tanto su hermana como su madre, ambas tirándole de las orejas, a él no es que le iba mejor, si bien su padre no decía nada, podía sentir su malestar y es que sus insectos le advertían que tan molesto estaba. Sai, lo tenia mas tranquilo ya que luego de un par de retos más, los padres de Ino sabían que volverían ahí para cuando Ino volviera, aun así, su castigo era encargarse de la florería durante toda la vida, y con suerte se libraría antes de su castigo.

Los siguientes en llegar, a los días del primer grupo, habían sido el equipo diez y la pelirosa que se había quedado un par de días más en Suna, asegurándose la recuperación de la rubia, ganándose un poco así, su confianza, aunque no es que las cosas cambiaran demasiado. Aun así, esta le agradeció la atención y que la salvara, el Kazekage también le dio las gracias y con una nota para Sasuke, volvió a su aldea, encontrándose con el equipo diez que llegaba.

Al igual que los primeros en llegar, con solo poner un pie en la aldea, fueron bloqueados en el paso por varios ANBUs que los rodearon. Las mujeres se alertaron temiendo el mal carácter que tendría la Hokage, pero no les quedo mas que acompañar a los ninjas para recibir su castigo y al igual que ante, la Hokage grito a todo pulmón, diciéndoles que tan irresponsable habían sido para hacer lo que hicieron, al enfrentarse a ninjas que estaban a otro nivel de ellos. El Nara, que parecía el mas tranquilo y el que había meditado mejor la situación buscando una manera de tranquilizarla, tomo casi toda la responsabilidad diciendo que había que detener a ese grupo que no sabían de lo que eran capas, que, durante sus años de misión, habían escuchado como se formaban para crear una guerra. La rubia al escuchar aquello tuvo que admitir que, aunque no le agradara, tenía razón y de esta forma quizás evitarían la guerra de la que fue advertida. Vio una pequeña sonrisa por parte del pelinegro y empezó a creer que el Nara sabia algo, pero el grito de su madre, hizo que aquella sonrisa volara para volverse una mueca de fastidio sabiendo que lo peor recién empezaba. Todos los ninjas fueron retados de la misma forma ya que por mas que estaban felices de verlos, se habían preocupado por su desaparición.

Con el mismo castigo y la misma amenaza, salieron de la oficina sabiendo que aún faltaban llegar algunos de sus compañeros, pero estaban contentos de que por lo menos tres equipos habían vuelto sanos y salvos.

Los próximos en llegar, habían sido los primos Hyugas y encontrándose con una situación que no sabían que había sido vista ya dos veces, se vieron rodeados por los ANBUs de la aldea. Respetuosamente, llegaron a la oficina y esta vez la Hokage ya no grito como antes, sabiendo que aún le quedaría gritar mas y porque no quería mostrar una actitud tan violenta frente a uno de los lideres mas respetados de la aldea. El Hyuga mayor, estaba acostumbrado a una forma de manejarse que prefería no cambiarla, suponía que el reto seria incluso peor de lo que ella pudiera darles a los dos chicos, conociendo las exigencias con la que se manejaban. Aun así, regaño, reto y amenazo a los dos ninjas como a los demás. Estos ni contestaron en contra y simplemente asintieron con una reverencia sus palabras. Esta vez, vio salir a los ninjas antes que el líder, pero lo detuvo antes de que cometiera una locura cuando esos chicos habían demostrado la fuerza que tenían.

\- Hiashi.. – Lo llamo la rubia aun molesta pero más controlada – No le hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte después..

\- La Hokage no puede intervenir en asuntos de clanes.. – Respondió con simpleza y arrogancia el Hyuga antes de salir y dejar con la palabra en la boca de la rubia.

La rubia los vio partir a los tres y no supo nada mas de los Hyugas y no podía tomarse el tiempo de investigar ya que aun le faltaban cuatro chicos por volver a la aldea. Ya se imaginaba la misión que habían elegido ellos mismos enfrentar, pero solo tenia la duda de saber si el Uchiha le había comentado a alguien mas sobre su situación, aun así, sabían que su castigo seria el peor de todos. Sea lo que sea que paso para que todos acabaran con Akatsuki, él era el principal responsable y como tal lo castigaría ejemplarmente.

Los penúltimos en volver a la aldea, agotados y cansados por haber corrido durante la mitad del trayecto, habían sido Tenten y Lee que prácticamente ni dieron tiempo a los ANBUs a rodearlos que corrieron para la oficina de la Hokage por propia voluntad, sorprendiendo a los ninjas que solo los vieron pasar. Once días habían pasado desde que habían salido y en tiempo récord, volvían a la aldea, pero, aun así, su castigo fue similar que el de todos pero el sensei de ambos chicos, no les dio oportunidad para profundizar mas su castigo ya que él los tomo a ambos para llevarlos a uno de sus tantos entrenamientos para volverlos al camino de la rectitud, cosa que la castaña no quería saber nada y prefería enfrentar a la Hokage pero esta tomo ese castigo como más apropiado.

Aun así, gracias a ellos, supo donde andaban Naruto y el Uchiha, pero no fue la única en enterarse. Al saber el riesgo que corrían ambos muchachos, un peliblanco de largos cabellos quiso salir a su encuentro, pero la rubia le impidió el paso y luego de varios días donde no se la escuchaba gritar ni destruir nada, se vio a si misma peleando con su amigo en medio de la oficina.

\- ¡Te dije que tú no iras a ningún lado! – Grito la rubia dándole una patada fuerte pero el peliblanco se cubrió con ambos brazos, saliendo volando por la ventana de la oficina.

A duras penas se levanto de su lugar y revisándose rápidamente que no tuviese daño alguno, volvió a retomar su camino, pero antes de dar un paso, un puño veloz y certero se incrusto frente a él en la tierra, generando un gran cráter en el lugar.

\- ¡Déjame ir Tsunade! – Grito molesto el peliblanco – ¡Estamos hablando de Naruto!

\- ¡¿CREES QUE NO LO SE?! – Grito molesta y con algunas lágrimas de la frustración de verlo querer partir a lo que podía ser su muerte. Trato de ocultar su mirada de la vista de los otros.

\- ¡ENTONCES DEJAME IR POR ÉL! – Grito del mismo modo el peliblanco, pero al ver como la gente se agrupaba a su alrededor y como la rubia no levantaba la vista, estuvo a punto de desaparecer hasta que vio lagrimas caer al suelo terroso, para evaporarse.

\- No vayas.. – Pidió la rubia conteniendo las lagrimas para que no la delataran más – No me dejes sola Jiraiya..

El peliblanco podía ver como apenas temblaba la rubia, sin levantar el rostro para verlo. Solo la había visto dos veces destrozada como ahora y habían sido cuando murió Dan y su hermano. Sabía que había algo más ahí que ella no le quería decir. A paso tranquilo y aun escuchando los murmullos de la gente, se acerco a ella y tomándola por la nuca, la abrazo con fuerza como una vez la consoló con la partida de sus dos seres más queridos.

\- Es momento de que me digas la verdad Tsunade.. – Dijo por lo bajo el Sannin sintiendo como su amiga se sorprendía de su acción pero aun así seguía soltando lagrimas – Dime lo que creo que me ocultas desde antes de irme con Naruto a su entrenamiento..

Tsunade asintió y frente a la vista de todos, desaparecieron sin dejar rastro alguno, pero otro peliblanco que se encargaba conteniendo a la gente y haciendo que se dispersaran como otros sensei que hacían lo mismo, le pareció extraño el modo de actuar de la Hokage y decidió que él también le haría una visita para saber donde estaban esos dos de sus alumnos.

Era la tarde de la segunda semana que hacía desde que habían salido de misión y solo dos faltaban volver y eso preocupaba al grupo de novatos que no tenían permitido salir de la aldea para ir a prestarles apoyo. Habían esperado una señal, algún indicio que les dijera que estaban bien, pero nada había llegado. Solo sabían que como refuerzo había salido un peliblanco para ayudarlos y nada más, ni siquiera sabían si había llegado a tiempo o si lo habían logrado pero cada vez que preguntaban al segundo al mando de aquel plan, solo les respondía que no fueran fastidiosos y que no molestaran, que hasta que no se cumplan las dos semanas, no había que preocuparse por aquello.

En cuanto a los castigos de todos, efectivamente se encargaban de buscar gatos, todos lo días. Mas de uno empezaba a sospechar que la Hokage mandaba a perder a aquellos gatos para que los buscaran y esa sospecha se incremento cuando supieron que nadie pagaba por los rescates que eran, prácticamente, a buena voluntad. Aun así, debían admitir que era mejor eso a que los vieran como traidores, la Hokage al suponer que algo había pasado para que todos salieran, lo había disimulado para que nadie de las cinco naciones notara lo que pasaba, solo había movilizado a los ANBUs el primer día con la esperanza de dar con todos, pero luego dejo estar todo, suponiendo que todos volverían y así fue, pero eso no aminoro los retos.

Cada uno, en sus propias casas, tuvieron sus propios castigos. Por parte del equipo diez, el perezoso se vio forzado a hacer trabajo en la casa además de buscar a los gatos y aguantar los gritos por parte de su madre que solo lo molestaba mas y mas por toda la preocupación que le causo, Ino la tenia mejor ya que solo se vio obligada a atender la florería hasta que su castigo terminara pero estaba acostumbrada así que no lo sintió tanto hasta que le prohibieron salir de compras, ahí comenzó a sufrir el castigo. Por último, Chouji se vio forzado a comer solo una porción para cualquier tipo de comida y eso solo podía ser la peor de las torturas. Por otro lado, el equipo de Gai, se enfrentaba a retos diarios de agilidad y carreras para agotarlos completamente. La kunoichi del grupo sentía morirse y mas de una vez se vio arrastrada por su compañero pelinegro que, parecía disfrutar del castigo, por él y por todos sus compañeros. Por su lado, Neji también se sentía desfallecer y es que no solo tenia aquel castigo o el tema de los gatos, también debía limpiar casa por casa en los dominios Hyugas a modo de disciplina y castigo, lo único que le alegraba es que por lo visto nadie pensaba que habían huido de la aldea así que eso era de gran ayuda, sobre todo con los ancianos del clan. Los dos únicos miembros del equipo siete, tuvieron castigos bastantes similar al de sus amigos, Sakura era regañada constantemente por su madre y obligada a ayudar en la casa por cualquier motivo y no podía salir de la misma hasta que el enojo se fuera por parte de sus progenitores, mientras que Sai compartió el castigo de su ahora adorable novia Ino, su relación aun era algo especial y pocos la sabían, y aunque creía que la madre de la misma también era consciente, los dejo a ambos compartir el castigo, permitiéndole estar juntos esos días pero con la diferencia de que habían implementado el servicio de entrega a domicilio y él era el encargado de entregar las cosas, haciendo que su castigo si se sintiera. Por su lado, los ninjas del equipo ocho, también sufrían los castigos de sus padres, Kiba había sido designado a la hermosa tarea de bañar a todos los perros del clan y encargarse de la veterinaria de su hermana, el castigo no podía ser peor, viendo lo inquieto que eran aquellos animales que parecían hacer a propósito, peor su misión. Shino había corrido mas suerte o eso creía el Inuzuka, ya que solo lo veía contabilizar insectos, pero lo que él no sabía, era lo complicado que podía ser aquella tarea sin utilizar ningún jutsu, eso y sin contar que era una misión sin sentido o mas bien solo un castigo para molestarlo. Por su parte, Hinata se encontraba de la misma manera que su primo, limpiando casa por casa, bajo la apariencia de entrenamiento de fortaleza, cosa que no era mas que una vil mentira, y no solo eso, además tenía que soportar las miradas desaprobatorias de su padre para su persona. Podía verlo siempre molesto con ella, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que ningún anciano le dijo algo con respecto a su huida, temió ser sellada en un principio o que le hicieran algo a su primo, pero su castigo había sido leve, además de un terrible y molesto toque de queda. Siempre a las diez de la noche, ya tenia que volver a su habitación y no salía hasta que fuera llamada para el desayuno.

Aun así, esa misma tarde, mientras todos terminaban de cumplir sus castigos, Hinata y Tenten, que habían sido las primeras en terminar, Hinata le toco una casa bastante acomodada, cosa que le facilito su trabajo y la castaña, se había esmerado para terminar antes y tener un pequeño descanso como le gustaba y esperaba pronto volver a ellos.

\- Así que.. – Dijo Tenten mientras disfrutaban de una tranquilidad en el parque – Tienen que limpiar casas..

\- Así es.. – Respondió Hinata mientras ambas se sentaban en una banca de aquel parque y veían a todos jugando – Escuche que su castigo es bastante duro con Gai-sensei..

\- ¡Nos quiere matar del cansancio! – Se quejo la castaña pero al escuchar la risa de su amiga también rio – Lo bueno es que tu padre no tomo represalia con ustedes.. – Vio a su amiga que la miraba sorprendida así que decidió aclararse – Neji comento algo sobre eso.. dijo que ninguno de los dos sufrió algún castigo mas severo.. Él temía..

\- Que me sellaran.. – Completo Hinata mirando el cielo tan celeste y lindo – Yo también lo temí..

\- ¿Crees que los haya cubierto con los ancianos de tu clan..? – Pregunto Tenten queriendo saber más.

\- Estoy segura de eso.. – Respondió Hinata volviendo su vista a los aldeanos – Estoy segura que de enterarse.. me habían sellado para evitar futuras huidas y poner en peligro el Byakugan..

\- Eso quiere decir que te cuido.. – Dijo Tenten entendiendo la situación pero parecía que a la peliazul le costaba creer aquello y no era para menos con saber como la trataba, claro que recordando las palabras de su compañero, pero decidió cambiarle el tema para que no se angustiara ni pensara de más las cosas – En fin.. tu.. ¿sabes algos de los otros dos..?

\- No.. – Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a angustiarse más, apretaba sus manos, una con la otra, para calmar sus nervios con respecto a ese tema – Pero confió en que volverán.. volverán sanos y salvos.. Él.. Sasuke lo prometió.. dijo que volvería y yo.. le creo.. – Dijo Hinata dándose fuerza para no abandonar esas palabras y creer en él.

\- Lo siento.. – Se disculpo Tenten – Yo queriendo sacar un tema que no te angustiara y no lo consigo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa culpable.

\- No hay problema.. se que volverán.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa tranquilizadora – Estoy segura que en cualquier momento aparecen por la al..

Una fuerte explosión en medio del parque y en varios puntos de la aldea se sintió, cortándole las palabras a la peliazul y cortando con cualquier paz que pudieran sentir hasta ese momento.

 **/_ /**

 **¡Ho – Ho – Ho! ¡Feliiz navidad! ¡Feliiz año nuevo! ¡Feliz Reyes magos! ¡Feliz cumple abuelita! ¡Feliz cumple Nacho! Feliiz todo lo que no salude desde la ultima vez que actualice jejejej.. ¿Como están todos? ¡Tanto tiempo! Perdón por la demora del capítulo pero fueron días de mucho trabajo ii la verdad que como esta el mundo hoy en día ( ii mi país, sobre todo) se valora tener trabajo ii hay que cuidarlo como oro.. Lamento haberlos dejado sin cap el mes pasado ya que el cap que publiqué era de noviembre no de diciembre, pero por error de fechas lo publiqué mal xD ¡perdón! Igual los compenso con un capitulazo pero no capitulazo por lo bueno (eso lo decidirán ustedes) sino por lo largo.. mamadera.. no puedo creer la cantidad de palabras que logre.. Word me debería avisar de alguna forma cuando me paso de rosca.. por que yo no paro hasta donde quería dejar el cap jejeje.. ii eso que lo deje antes por que pensaba seguir pero me gusto cortarlo aquí.. no creo que a nadie le moleste ¿no? Jejeje..**

 **En fin.. lamento la demora pero tranquilos tranquilos que ni por nada del mundo abandono el fanfic.. eso si.. no quedan mucho cap mas.. es mas.. creo que deben quedar dos como mucho pero si me sigo pasando de rosca con el tamaño, no sabemos a donde vamos a parar.. igual atentos que queda menos, se que aun les debo mas SasuHina del que tuvo pero paciencia que les tengo un final que no se lo espera ni mi madre.. pero ella no me lee así que da lo mismo..**

 **Aclaro algo sobre este cap, se que las peleas no se dieron así.. ósea.. esos VS no eran así.. pero me agrado la idea de que así fueran.. puede que hayas cosas que digan "ch te sacaste eso de la galera.." ii puede ser.. me vi Fairy tail así que creo en el nakama power jejejej.. aun así entiéndanme que trate de hacer lo mejor con respecto a mi poco conocimiento sobre lo que realmente paso en Naruto.. me guie por la wiki pero bue..**

 **Es por eso que siempre digo que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **No tengo como molestarlos para que vean la película del Príncipe de Persia así que simplemente se las recomiendo así sin más.. Esta en todos lados así que no hay escusa para no verla jejejej..**

 **Sin mas.. ¡Pasemos a los saluditos de este 2019! Como paso el tiempo.. cuando menos nos demos cuenta, ya estamos brindando de nuevo..**

 **SoulMoon51! ¡Feliiz navidad ii año nuevo! Antes que nada un saludito esta bien jejeje.. qué bueno que no haya problema con los cap largos, aquí hay otro por el estilo jejejej.. Me alegra saber que leíste varias de mis historias.. ¡eso siempre se agradece! Espero que te guste el cap ii ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Mikashimota Z! ¡Feliiz navidad ii año nuevo! Antes que nada un saludito esta bien jejeje.. Te respondo los dos comentarios xD Espero que estés teniendo unas bellas vacaciones.. no se cuando duran en donde vivís, pero sea el tiempo que sea ¡disfrútalas! ¡Después no vuelven! Ahora hablando del cap anterior anterior, si hay cosas que se pierden puede ser por error mío también jejej.. a veces me olvido que pongo en cap anteriores y aunque trato de tenerlo anotado, hay detalles que paso de largo sin querer queriendo.. con respecto a las risas.. la verdad que a mí también me saben raro.. pero tampoco me convence decir que rio de determinada forma porque no me termina de cerrar.. aun busco la mejor opción leyendo mas fanfic para ver como lo tratan otros.. pero por ahora seguiré así aunque lo tratare de ocupar menos.. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y los consejos que siempre con respeto son re bien recibidos!**

 **Segundo comentario: jejejej.. re ordenada soy, ¿viste? Jejejeje.. bueno.. se que hubiese quedado mejor dejarla como la mala mala pero tampoco es que quiero eso.. tiene su tema Sakura pero en el fondo solo creo que es producto de su obsesión.. una pelea de ellas dos hubiese quedado piola pero como veras en este cap, las peleas no son lo mío jejejej.. ¡Yo también amo a Neji! ¡Lo amo! ¡Es mioo! Jejeje mentirita.. la verdad es que me gusta su personaje y me lo imagino tan rompe pelota siendo así de protector pero bue jejejej.. tratare de darle más participación pero tampoco queda mucho de la historia.. igual.. aquí entre nos.. que no se entere nadie Shhhh.. en otra historia que estoy escribiendo, tiene más participación ya que vivirá con Hinata pero no es un NejiHina.. pero ojo.. Shhhh que aun no lo publico y quiero terminar este antes de publicar el otro que es mas cortito.. Ahora si.. ¡Gracias por las reviews!**

 **! ¡Feliiz navidad ii año nuevo! Antes que nada un saludito está bien jejeje.. Primero que nada ¡qué bueno que te guste la historia! Gracias por decir que escribo increíble, eso siempre alegra y da ánimos a no abandonar la historia.. porque, aunque sea por uno, por ese uno ¡la continuare! O sino dejo de llamarme María Jacinta del valle de Sao Pablo (no me llamo así.. por las dudas aclaro xD es para hacer la broma) Ahora veremos que hacen esos dos juntos y como nuestros queridos ninjas los detendrán.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **UchihaYumiko-Chan! ¡Feliiz navidad ii año nuevo! Antes que nada un saludito está bien jejeje.. ¡Gracias a vos por seguir la historia ii dejar tu review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	21. Chapter 21

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Once días habían pasado desde que habían salido para evitar que el grupo de Akatsuki consiguiera su objetivo de hacerse con las nueve bestias de las colas y así lograr la guerra que tanto dolor había causado en el futuro donde Sasuke vivió. Tenían en claro que era un riesgo ir con uno de los portadores de las bestias, pero el rubio había insistido en participar, sabiendo que él había derrotado en un primer momento a quien iban a enfrentar. Tenían que tener cuidado, pero confiaba ciegamente en el tiempo que permaneció entrenando y lo mucho que había mejorado, sabia que le faltaba aun, pero si con ese entrenamiento lo derroto una vez, esta no iba a ser distinta. Además, contaban con la participación del Uchiha que ahora estaba del lado de la aldea y no en contra.

Llevaban todo el día haciendo un seguimiento del shinobi que debían derrotar, pero no habían podido dar con él. Había una especie de barrera que lo cubría y no podían asegurar su ubicación, y no fue hasta esa misma noche que lograron por fin, encontrar un hueco por donde entrar a una especie de cueva subterránea que servía de refugio para el shinobi de la aldea de la lluvia que sabían en el estado en que se encontraba.

La noche caía sobre ellos y sabían que era momento de entrar de una vez por todas. Tendrían un gran enfrentamiento por delante y a diferencia de los demás, también tenían que convencerlo de que desistiera de buscar a las bestias, que nada bueno traería y que en vez de lograr un mundo mejor, sin las sanguinarias peleas de los shinobis, solo la empeorarían y quizás, por poco lograr que los distintos países no formaran una alianza donde todos tiraran para el mismo lado. Pero antes de lograr convencerlo, tenían que enfrentar a seis de esos clones tan particulares que podía invocar y mover, además de pasarle parte de su chacra, a través de esas barras de metal que atravesaban sus cuerpos.

\- Si lo detenemos.. – Dijo Naruto mirando por ultima vez por donde debían entrar – Salvaremos a todos y al sabio pervertido.. ¿cierto? – Pregunto esperando que así fuera.

\- Al Sannin lo salvaremos.. pero.. – Dijo el pelinegro pensando que aún le quedaban dos más que derrotar – Pero nos quedara Tobi y Zetsu aun..

\- Pero no tendrán a todo su grupo.. les será más difícil llegar a la guerra.. – Dijo Naruto recordando que ninguno de sus compañeros fue tras ellos considerando que los ideales para derrotar eran otros.

\- Lograremos ganar más tiempo.. además.. es cierto.. – Dijo tranquilo el Uchiha de creer que la guerra aun podía evitarse – No podrán buscar las bestias como antes.. eso nos dará el tiempo necesario para hablar con Kakashi y ponerlo al tanto de lo sucedido..

\- O lo que sucederá.. o lo que no sucedió y debió suceder.. o lo que sucedió y no debería suceder o lo que.. – Se detuvo solo el rubio, al pensar en lo confuso que era todo ese asunto – ¡Demonios Teme! – Dijo rascándose con desesperación la cabeza – Es demasiado complicado todo esto..

El Uchiha solo rodo los ojos, aun podía ver a su amigo de su otro tiempo, seguía ahí, nunca cambiaria y no sabía si alegrarse o lamentarse por aquello, pero de verdad esperaba que por lo menos madurara un poco, sino, pobre de la aldea cuando se volviera Hokage, porque si, estaba seguro de que lo haría. Si algo compartían, era lo testarudo y decididos que podían volverse con tal de lograr lo que querían, por algo estaba haciendo todo lo que hacía. Había querido una segunda oportunidad, la había tenido, pero solo para darse cuenta que la verdadera oportunidad estaba ahora haciéndose presente.

Sin más, bajo el oscuro manto de la noche, se adentraron a la cueva donde se encontraba el pelirrojo, y con él, sus demás clones o como Sasuke escucho una vez que se llamaban, los seis caminos del dolor. Cada uno tenia una apariencia distinta pero no importaba como se vieran, ambos amigos le harían frente sin importar nada.

Dentro de la cueva, podían incluso ver sus respiraciones por el frio que hacía, era un clima extraño para alguien que estaba prácticamente conectado a una maquina extraña con la cual les mandaba su chacra a sus clones, pero suponían que no seria el escondite verdadero ya que incluso faltaba su compañera que debía estar siendo entretenida por dos de sus amigos. Sabían que de ahí se irían a otra parte donde Pain, invadiría la aldea, solo que ellos se habían adelantado a todos los planes.

Siguieron un pequeño pasillo que parecía llevarlos a algún lugar, y aunque querían investigar mas el lugar, les parecía que lo mejor era acabar con aquello de una sola vez y volver antes de que la Hokage se volviera más fiera de lo que seguramente ya estaría.

\- Por aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo un chacra fraccionado pero aun así poderoso – Estamos cerca..

\- Bien.. – Asintió Naruto, sintiendo un pequeño cosquilleo de adrenalina por el enfrentamiento que tendrían.

Ambos caminaban con completo sigilo, sin respirar mas fuerte de lo que debían para contar con el factor sorpresa, pero cuando estaban cerca de la entrada a una inmensa habitación, un golpe en el muro, donde ellos se apoyaban, los tomo por completa sorpresa, sobresaltándolos de tal manera que aquel factor, quedo completamente perdido. Fueron al centro de la sala y colocándose espalda con espalda, se vieron completamente rodeados por esos pelinaranjas, a excepción de uno que era calvo y tenia pinchos en la cabeza, y que todos mostraban tener el Rinnegan en sus ojos.

\- Supongo que perdimos el factor sorpresa.. – Murmuro Naruto apenas, viéndose que no le dejaban ni siquiera un hueco en ese círculo.

\- Tks.. – El pelinegro no quería admitirlo pero si era cierto, estaban en una completa desventaja al verse así de rodeados – Tendremos que deshacernos de ellos si queremos hablar con Nagato..

Naruto solo asintió con la cabeza y en menos de un parpadeo, ambos corrieron para atacar a esos seis clones. El pelinegro se hizo cargo de tres de ellos, uno con una larga cabellera naranja, el calvo del equipo y contra uno de cabellos cortos con dos líneas en su rostro que le recordaban demasiado a las de su hermano, mientras que le dejaba los demás a Naruto. Realmente parecían clones, clones entre ellos ya que no se parecían en nada al pelirrojo que se había visto sorprendido por la intromisión, justo cuando no estaba su compañera ahí presente. La pelea parecía bastante desigual, ambos ninjas de la hoja, se veían llevando sus cuerpos y chacra casi al limite con tal de detener a los clones que no paraban de hablar que solo los que conocían el verdadero dolor, podían pedir la paz, pero ninguno de los dos, permitirían que esa locura que llevaba encima, se viera reflejada en la destrucción de la aldea. Tenían que detenerlo sin importar nada y en los únicos momentos que podían darles golpes que realmente los dañaran, era cuando el pelirrojo comenzaba a perder fuerzas o su cuerpo se debilitaba.

\- Demonios.. – Se quejo Sasuke cuando su katana hizo contacto con una barra de metal del calvo – A este paso no lograremos nada..

Y en eso se equivocaba, lo único que lograrían era gastar mas y mas chacra sin lograr su verdadero objetivo.

\- ¡Teme! – Grito Naruto cuando una idea cruzo por su cabeza mientras recibía uno de los golpes de los clones – ¡Mira!

El grito de Naruto al principio lo preocupo, pero luego dirigió la mirada a donde le marcaba y rápidamente entendió la idea que el rubio tenía. Empezaba a creer que sus mejores ideas llegaban a él cuándo recibía uno que otro golpe y pensaba usar ese tipo de información en un futuro, pero por ahora se debía asegurar de que tuviesen uno.

Librándose de los clones, ambos corrieron hasta el pelirrojo que los vio con sorpresa por el cambio de rival y solo pudo controlar a los pelinaranja para que lo ayudaran, pero el pelinegro se había se había interpuesto para que no llegaran y, viendo únicamente al rubio que venia de frente y la espalda del Uchiha, observo una barrera de flamas negras que no parecían extinguirse con absolutamente nada. Conocía la técnica, por algo había un Uchiha en su grupo, pero conocer aquello no le servía de nada si no podía evitar que se le acercaran. Decidió sacrificar a uno de sus clones, y eligiendo al más grandote, les abrió paso a los otros cinco, pero solo lograron pasar dos de ellos ya que con mala suerte para él y también para el rubio, logro destruir uno de los pilares que transmitía su chacra, y justo era el del grandote.

Sasuke vio a los dos que pasaron, el que claramente conocía como Pain y a uno de larga cabellera que estuvo enfrentando momentos atrás. Sabia que debía volver a ayudar a Naruto, pero antes de ir, envolvió en una especie de domo, a los cinco, con sus llamas para que ninguno de los otros tres clones, lograran pasar por ahí. Del esfuerzo, sus ojos comenzaron a sangrar por el uso de su Mangekyo Sharingan, pero no importaba, sabía que después tendría consecuencias, pero si todo salía bien, no habría drama en tomar un pequeño reposo. Aun así, no contaba con el cansancio de la pelea y sin pretenderlo, una de sus rodillas cedió, encontrándose con el suelo, pero se ayudó de su katana para no caer por completo.

\- ¡SASUKE! – Grito Naruto distrayéndose de la pelea contra los dos clones, pero no conto con el golpe de estos, que lo mandaron casi al borde del domo, pasándole algunas llamas a su campera que rápidamente comenzaron a agrandarse – ¡Demonios TEME! – Se quejo sacándose su campera y quedando en una maya de red ninja que siempre llevaba debajo – ¡¿Acaso no controlas esa cosa?! – Grito molesto el rubio ganando la atención de los dos clones y en cuanto sintió como otra columna era destruida, sonrió con gracia – Jijiji.. los engañe..

Ambos clones voltearon y vieron al Uchiha destruir una de las columnas sin mucho esfuerzo, con un simple Chidori como cuando recién salía de la academia. Si bien si se había debilitado por unos segundos, eso no era nada y aprovechando la distracción de Naruto, rápidamente rompió una mas y tuvo que alejarse del lugar ya que el de cabello largo, volvió hacia él para hacerle frente.

\- Vamos dos a uno.. – Dijo con burla el Uchiha, viéndose otra vez en pelea con esos clones.

\- ¡No se vale si yo te ayudo! – Se quejo Naruto y enojado, le dio una patada clon con el que peleaba, mandándolo junto al pelirrojo y de paso romper otra columna más – Ahora vamos empate Jijiji.. – Rio divertido.

Se podía decir que ambos tenían muy mala suerte ya que las dos siguientes columnas que destruyeron, fueron de los clones que estaban fuera del domo y no los que estaban dentro, además de que cada vez se encontraban mas y mas cansados. Sabían que debían acabar pronto con ellos y poder hablar con el pelirrojo, así que decidieron que era momento de terminar con aquello de una vez por todas.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Naruto mientras se enfrentaba al pelinaranja de cabellos cortos.

\- Bien.. – Entendió Sasuke, mientras el enfrentaba al de largos cabellos, se sorprendía que luego de dos años sin verse, ambos siguieran entendiéndose como si nunca se hubieran separado.

Naruto logro sacarse de encima al clon, al igual que Sasuke y preparo una de las técnicas que había aprendido, mientras que Sasuke hacia lo mismo.

\- ¡Rasenshuriken! – Dijo Naruto y una inmensa shuriken combinada con su Rasengan, se creo en su mano derecha.

\- ¡Kirin! – Dijo Sasuke, las llamas negras ayudaron a que todo el ambiente estuviese caliente y aunque la técnica llevaba mas tiempo de preparación, había aprendido a dominarla en menor tiempo.

Sin siquiera darse una señal entre ellos, Sasuke dirigió su técnica con un increíble brillo y chitar de electricidad hacia el oponente de Naruto y Naruto hizo lo mismo con el oponente de Sasuke. Ambos ninjas volaron a sus respectivas columnas y la destruyeron, al igual que toda la maquina en la que estaba el pelirrojo que rápidamente cayo al suelo viendo que derrotaron a sus clones con bastante esfuerzo, pero aun así se habían hecho con la victoria.

\- Supongo que quedo en un empate.. – Dijo Naruto con gracia mientras ambos se acercaban a Nagato, pero solo vio a su amigo rodar los ojos así que prefirió dejar ahí el tema mientras se colocaba de cuclillas en el suelo para ver al pelirrojo a la cara – Bien.. Tu si que perdiste.. – Dijo sin más.

\- Si vas a matarme hazlo de una vez.. – Dijo con dolor Nagato mientras se apoyaba en los restos de aquella máquina – Ustedes.. los shinobis de la Hoja solo matan..

Ambos amigos se miraron un momento y Sasuke se volteo para apagar aquellas llamas con su Mangekyo Sharingan, mientras Naruto se sentaba del todo en el suelo ahora piedrozo luego del combate, apoyo sus manos detrás de él, optando por una posición un tanto mas relajada mientras las llamas de su amigo se apagaban y podía ver por el lugar una pequeña ventana que dejaba pasar un poco del manto de la noche o ya casi madrugada.

\- No creo que sean solo los de la Hoja.. tu grupo.. Akatsuki no es que digamos una organización de beneficencia.. – Dijo el rubio sin más.

\- ¿Que quieren..? – Dijo con malestar el pelirrojo.

\- ¿Hablar..? – Dijo levantando los hombros Naruto como si él tampoco lo supiera – Si te soy sincero.. este de aquí.. – Dijo señalando al pelinegro – Me dijo que habláramos..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto ahora mirando al Uchiha – Si crees que te diré algo de lo que planeamos.. estas muy equivocado..

\- ¿Hablas sobre conseguir todas las bestias de las colas para despertar al de las diez colas? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos el Uchiha – No necesito que me lo digas.. lo se..

\- Ey.. – Dijo Naruto viendo como el pelirrojo estaba sorprendido – No solo sabemos eso.. – Continuo hablando mientras miraba por la ventana – Sabemos mas.. pero.. lo que tu no sabes es que ese camino que eliges.. solo te matara..

\- Además de que creyéndote el jefe en todo.. – Continuo Sasuke – Solo resultaste ser la marioneta de alguien más..

\- ¡Claro que no! – Se molesto el pelirrojo y quiso pararse, pero aún tenía el cuerpo débil.

\- Por supuesto que si.. – Respondió Sasuke – Quien está detrás de todo esto.. es Tobi.. Él esta esperando que se hagan con las bestias para comenzar una guerra ninja.. – La incredulidad en la cara del ninja de la lluvia, era notoria así que decidió seguir – No conseguirás paz.. solo mas guerra.. incluso tu amiga morirá..

\- Escucha.. – Siguió Naruto – Por que mejor no nos cuentas que te sucede.. se que nuestra aldea ataco la suya ya que se vieron envueltos en una guerra que no tenían nada que ver.. pero dinos.. otra guerra merece que más gente inocente.. ¿muera?

Nagato no sabia que decir, no sabía que creer, pero esos dos frente a él, tenían todas las posibilidades de matarlo y no lo estaban haciendo. Era como si querían hacerle ver la verdad en vez de solo matarlos, es como si quisieran que se redimiera de todo lo que había hecho o de lo que su equipo había hecho bajo ordenes suyas. Luego de contarle su historia, Naruto entendió y Sasuke no era quien para recriminarle algo así que simplemente guardo su katana mientras el rubio lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

\- ¡NAGATO! – Se escucho el grito de alguien llamando la atención de los tres hombres ahí presente.

Antes de que alguno pudiera decir algo o que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar, se vieron envuelto en un tornado de papeles que los cortaba apenas, pero era igual de doloroso. Antes de que hicieran algo, una muchacha tomo a Nagato y lo alejo de esos dos, poniéndose en guarda para protegerlo.

\- ¡Konan! – Se alegro el pelirrojo al verla – Tranquila.. déjalos..

\- ¡Pero! – Se alarmo de que quisiera que hiciera tal cosa.

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo con una débil sonrisa Nagato.

Haciéndole caso, muy a su pesar, deshizo su torbellino y vio a ambos ninjas de la Hoja y no pudo evitar pensar en los otros dos que tampoco la habían atacado, pero aun así le preocupaba todo el lugar destruido y que los clones de su amigo no estuviesen.

\- ¡Duele! ¡Duele! ¡Duele! – Se quejaba Naruto de los pequeños cortes que ardían y le recordaba a cuando se cortaba un dedo con algún cuaderno en la academia.

\- Otros dos ninjas de su aldea.. – Comenzó a hablar la peliazul – Me hablaron de ustedes..

\- Supongo que se refiere a Tenten y al cejotas.. – Dijo Naruto luego de quejarse de su dolor.

\- Lo que dijeron.. ¿es cierto? – Pregunto con cautela Konan.

\- Si.. – Respondió Sasuke – Seguro nuestros amigos se encargaron de los demás.. pero ustedes.. pueden empezar una nueva vida.. olvidándose de la locura que pensaban hacer.. que.. Ni siquiera era idea de ustedes sino un plan de otro..

El pelirrojo se agarro un poco mas fuerte de su amiga y esta le devolvió la mirada, preocupada de que estuviese mal o que la dejara sola.

\- Se acabo Konan.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Perdimos..

\- ¿Que haremos ahora..? – Pregunto con tristeza de no saber qué pasaría, la peliazul – Te.. te encuentras muy débil Nagato..

\- Sobre eso.. – Dijo Naruto teniendo una idea al recordar quien lo curaría esos cortes – Conozco a alguien que es una excelente medico ninja.. ella.. podría ayudarlos..

\- Naruto.. – Lo llamo Sasuke al no entender que hacía.

\- Eso si.. deberán esperan un poco porque.. bueno.. digamos que estamos en problemas.. – Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa – Solo.. no gasten fuerzas ni se metan en problemas y podremos encontrarlos.. Prometo.. – Dijo serio Naruto para que supieran que lo que decía no era broma – Prometo ayudarlos.. solo.. olviden a las bestias de las colas..

\- ¡¿Como sé que no mientes?! – Pregunto alarmada de que todo fuera una trampa.

\- Konan.. – decidió responder Nagato por los ninjas de la Hoja – Si hubiesen querido matarme.. lo hubiesen hecho..

\- Nagato.. – Dijo por lo bajo Konan, de temer quedarse sola en este mundo.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha viendo que ya nada podían hacer ahí.

\- Claro.. – Respondió con una sonrisa Naruto al ver que lo habían logrado.

Ambos ninjas de la lluvia se quedaron en aquel lugar unos instantes, abrazados sabiendo que por lo menos se tenían al otro, mientras que los ninjas de la Hoja comenzaban a emprender el camino de vuelta. Le quedaba un largo día o quizás un poco más, para llegar a la aldea, pero cuando ya estaban por salir por donde vinieron, una extraña y poderosa presencia, se hizo presente en el lugar, haciendo que los ninjas voltearan rápidamente, solo para encontrar no una, sino a dos presencias que no estaban.

\- No puede ser.. – Dijo Sasuke sin poder creer que estuvieran ahí.

\- ¡NAGATO! – Grito Konan al ver como la empujaba con casi toda la fuerza que le quedaba, para apartarla del lugar.

\- Vengo por lo que me pertenece.. – Dijo con voz casi tétrica el recién llegado que se escondía tras una mascara naranja con espiral y que solo mostraba un ojo.

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto confundido Nagato, aunque sabia que con su poca fuerza no haría nada.

\- Están todos muertos.. – Dijo un hombre planta, emergiendo desde el suelo – Menos Itachi y Kisame que no los encuentro.. los demás..

\- No importa.. – Dijo sin mas el de la mascara y tomo del cuello al pelirrojo, apretando más y más su cuello – Solo buscare lo que necesito y nada más..

\- ¡NAGATO! – Volvió a gritar la peliazul, pero rápidamente dos figuras corrieron en frente de ella en lo que parecía estar enojados.

Ambos ninjas de la Hoja comenzaron a correr para llegar contra Tobi y evitar que este lograra lo que tramaba, pero rápidamente, el ninja con cuerpo de planta, llevo sus manos al suelo, creando decenas de clones suyos que comenzaron a servir de barrera. Mientras tanto, Tobi apretaba mas y mas el cuello del ninja que cada vez ingresaba menos oxígeno en sus pulmones.

La peliazul vio a todos ahí peleando y como rápidamente los dos ninjas se deshacían de los clones, aunque el otro seguía sacando más y más, pero eso le servía para llegar hasta su amigo. Creándose alas de papel, voló detrás del ninja enmascarado y trato clavarle un kunai en el cuello, pero rápidamente el ninja también la tomo por el cuello, sabía que había sido algo descuidada pero no lo había pensado con claridad. Podía sentir como sus pulmones clamaban por mas oxigeno que no llegaría. Solo pudo estirar su mano tratando de tomar la de su amigo que también imito la acción, y cuando apenas lograron rozar sus dedos, un crujido se escuchó en el lugar.

Naruto y Sasuke que estaban peleando para tratar de llegar a Tobi, vieron como los brazos sin vida de aquellos dos caían a un costado suyo y supieron que no había mas nada que hacer. El rubio comenzó a molestarse demasiado, sentía que le hervía la sangre dentro de su cuerpo por ver tal crueldad contra alguien que no podía ni defenderse. Sasuke comenzó a preocuparse, ya que parecía que su amigo estaba perdiendo un poco la razón, incluso los clones creados por Zetsu habían desaparecido pero el de la máscara no parecía preocupado y simplemente tiro a la joven como si fuera basura y comenzó a arrancarle los ojos al pelirrojo. No sabia que atender primero, si ir por Tobi o controlar a su amigo que parecía estar perdiéndose en el poder del kyuu. Vio como ahora Zetsu se acercaba a Tobi y aun con la duda de que hacer, un problema mas se le sumo a su ecuación. Un chacra sumamente conocido ahora se encontraba detrás de él y sabia que ahora si todo se complicaría aún más.

\- Saben que están en serios problemas ¿cierto? – Pregunto con una voz floja y casi despreocupada que no iba acorde a la situación, un peliblanco.

\- Si si si.. sermonéanos después.. – Dijo sin más el Uchiha – Naruto esta perdiendo el control del kyuu.. además de que..

\- Ayuda a volver a Naruto.. – Dijo sin mas el peliblanco y se enfoco en los otros dos.

Mientras tanto, el enmascarado se había hecho con los ojos del pelirrojo, pero viendo al recién llegado, le ordeno a Zetsu que se fuera, argumentando que no era rival para él.

\- ¡KAKASHI! – Grito Sasuke – ¡Zetsu trata de huir!

\- ¡Concéntrate en Naruto! – Ordeno el Jounin sabiendo que el otro intentaría huir.

A Sasuke no le quedo mas remedio que hacerle caso y con su Sharingan activado, entro a la mente de su amigo para tratar de tranquilizarlo o evitar que el kyuu se apoderara de su mente, aunque sabía que primero tendría que pasar por el cuarto para lograr ese cometido.

Dentro de la mente de Naruto, veía varios pasillos que lo llevaban a distintos lugares, pero se guio por uno que empezaba a tener agua. Llego hasta ese cuarto y al abrir esa puerta, vio a su amigo tirado en el suelo con su remera de red ninja quemada en un círculo, justo a la altura de su ombligo. Camino a su lado viéndolo casi inconsciente y pronto se vio frente a una inmensa jaula.

\- No deberías estar aquí Uchiha.. – Una voz casi tétrica y ronca se escucho desde el otro lado de los barrotes..

\- Tranquilo.. no estoy por gusto.. – Dijo el Uchiha sin intimidarse – Estando aquí corro el riesgo de ser igual de idiota que él..

\- Entonces.. ¡VETE! – Grito la feroz bestia haciendo que todo el cabello del Uchiha fuera hacia atrás.

\- Me iré en cuanto dejes a Naruto tranquilo.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke y vio como unas inmensas garras llegaban hasta los barrotes y lo apretaban con fuerza – Sinceramente.. siento pena por ti.. Compartir cuerpo.. mente o lo que sea con el Dobe.. eso si debe ser molesto..

\- ¡JA! – Una tétrica risa se escuchó, pero parecía que realmente se divertía con el comentario.

\- Y créeme que se volverá peor cuando le permitas usar tu chacra.. – Dijo Sasuke escuchando como ahora el silencio se sentía en toda la sala – Naruto te convencerá de ayudarlo..

\- Como si pudiese hacer tal cosa.. – Dijo con burla el zorro, asomando su cara para que lo viera.

\- Lo hará.. ya lo vi.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro – Lo que sucedió hace años.. cuando nació Naruto.. no fue tu culpa.. – Podía ver como el entrecejo se fruncía del zorro – El culpable será detenido por este idiota.. – Dijo señalándolo – Y tú lo ayudaras..

\- Ya lo veremos.. – Dijo con burla el zorro, pero pensando en lo que el joven le decía, había algo raro en ese asunto y le sorprendía que lo tratara como si lo conociera, pero aquella charla lo logro tranquilizar.

\- ¿Qu.. Que.. Su.. Cedió..? – Pregunto confundido Naruto mientras se sentaba y se tomaba la cabeza.

Sasuke podía ver que su compañero volvía a ser el mismo y que parecía que el kyuu se había tranquilizado. Sabia la verdad, podía decírsela toda de una sola vez, pero no era el momento para hacerlo, considerando que Tobi estaba afuera.

Mientras tanto, mientras Sasuke estaba en la mente de Naruto, Kakashi veía al ninja enmascarado que ahora guardaba unas cosas en su gabardina negra con nubes rojas y líneas blancas. Sentía una extraña inquietud con solo verlo, además de que, debajo de su banda ninja, podía sentir que le ardía el ojo que era un regalo de su amigo. Alejo cualquier idea que tuviese en la mente y simplemente se centro en el ninja que estaba frente suyo. Decidió tirarle un par de kunai para distraerlo y poder atacarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver como las armas lanzadas, se volvían intangibles y parecían teletransportarse detrás de él, pero reconoció esa misma técnica al instante. Antes de que pudiese decir algo o siquiera acercársele, el enmascarado desapareció del lugar dejándolo confundido.

\- Kakashi.. – Dijo Sasuke sosteniendo a Naruto que había logrado salir de aquel estado que lo llevo ver lo despiadado que podía ser Obito – Tenemos que irnos y.. Hablar.. – Iba a ser la vuelta mas complicada de su vida, pero tenía que decirle la verdad de a quien acababa de ver.

Todo un día les había llevado recuperarse de la pelea contra Pain y sin replicar nada, ambos ninjas jóvenes, durmieron todo el día hasta que el Uchiha, sintió que no podía seguir en cama cuando tenia que hacer algo mas importante. Sabiendo donde encontraría a su maestro, salió del cuarto que alquilaban, dejando a su compañero dormido, y se dirigió al techo donde lo vio leer una y otra vez la misma pagina de su pervertido libro.

\- Nunca te vi tan poco concentrado en la lectura.. – Dijo con burla el Uchiha mientras veía a su sensei.

\- Deberías reponerte.. mañana saldremos y aun les queda hablar con Tsunade-sama.. – Dijo sin más el peliblanco.

\- No puedo descansar si no hablo contigo antes.. – Dijo Sasuke sentándose a su lado derecho – Te.. Debo una disculpa..

\- ¿Porque lo dices..? – Arqueo la ceja derecha por las palabras de su alumno.

\- Hace tiempo.. Yo.. – Dijo Sasuke no sabiendo por donde empezar y solo alzo la vista, encontrándose con la bella luna, que lo iluminaba como dándole fuerzas – Yo debí hablar contigo hace mucho tiempo.. desde que volví a este tiempo.. yo debí hacerlo..

Kakashi no entendía lo que le decía su alumno, si bien se podía decir que era bastante inteligente, ahora se encontraba bastante perdido por sus palabras y no sabia que le quería decir.

\- Espero.. – Siguió Sasuke – Que me perdones y.. que sea la ultima vez en contar esta historia..

No fue hasta que el Uchiha dijo "eso es todo" que el peliblanco no se alejo de aquel lugar. Había escuchado la historia que su alumno le conto y que, aunque le parecía increíblemente ilógico, no podía dejar de lado ese sentimiento de que le decía la pura verdad. Ya lo había sentido diferente hace un tiempo, distinto como si hubiese vivido cosas que nadie quisiera, y así había sido, pero más allá de todo eso, lo que le había dicho sobre él, sobre los demás, sobre sus amigos que morirían, sobre volverse Hokage, sobre lo de su mejor amigo, todo era completamente difícil de asimilar.

Sin decir absolutamente nada, se alejó de ahí esperando encontrar la respuesta, pero no estaba seguro de encontrarla por ningún lado.

Cuando el Uchiha se encontró solo, sintió que de verdad lo había arruinado con su maestro, tenia que habérselo dicho desde mucho mas antes y no pudo evitar recordar las palabras de la peliazul.

 _\- Una mentira puede dañar mucho más que cualquier verdad.. – Le había dicho la peliazul cuando se había distraído en el entrenamiento – La mentira.. o la omisión de algo.. puede generar confusiones.. malos entendidos e incluso más dolor de lo que podría provocar la verdad.._

\- Tenias razón.. – Dijo al cielo el pelinegro.

\- ¿No lo tomo bien..? – Pregunto el rubio luego de haber descansado varias horas e interrumpiendo los pensamientos del Uchiha.

\- No lo se.. – Y decía la verdad, no sabía si lo había dañado o no – Solo se fue..

Ambos amigos se quedaron mirando el cielo, esperando que su sensei volviera y no se molestara con ellos, o por lo menos que los perdonara.

El sol comenzó a salir y ahora no se encontraban tan lejos de la aldea, pero aun así no iban a un paso apresurado sino mas bien como si solo caminaran a un tranquilo destino o volviendo de aquel tranquilo destino. Kakashi los había llamado y nada más, desde entonces no hablaba y ambos ninjas se sentían mal de esa ley de hielo que le estaba haciendo. Había sido la primera vez en su vida que el viaje era en completo silencio y que ni Naruto quería hablar para no molestar mas de lo que ya lo habían hecho. Calculaban que aquel silencio se terminaría ya que tenían que aguantar solo un día y medio de aquello y luego verían como arreglarían las cosas para que su sensei los perdonara.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde que habían salido de la aldea, ambos ninjas jóvenes estaban ansiosos de volver, suponían que serían los últimos, pero aun así querían asegurarse de que todos habían vuelto sanos y salvos ya que no tuvieron tiempo de preguntarle nada a su maestro, antes de la ley de hielo.

\- Todos están bien.. – Dijo sin mas Kakashi, pasando por fin la página que no había podido leer concentrado desde hace días – Son los únicos que no volvieron aun..

\- Que bien.. – Dijo Naruto alegre y pudo ver una pequeña sonrisa en su compañero pero aun les faltaba algo – Kakashi-sensei.. nosotros..

\- No pasa nada Naruto.. – Dijo Kakashi mas tranquilo, si bien había costado, debía entender que su amigo no estaba ahí y que lo tendría que traer de nuevo, solo eso – Supongo que ninguno fuimos sinceros..

\- ¿Qué quieres decir..? – Pregunto Sasuke.

\- Verán.. – El sol de la tarde ya les daba entre media de los arboles que lo llevaban a la aldea y sabia que estaban a dos horas como mucho de llegar – Supongo que yo no dije todo lo que debía Sasuke.. y ahora lo entiendo..

Los tres se detuvieron en ese preciso lugar esperando a que su maestro se explicara cuando algo llamo la atención del pelinegro al reconocer un chacra que se acercaba por los aires.

Gritos es todo lo que se escuchaba por la aldea, escombros volando por todos lados, fuego en algunas viviendas y más explosiones se sentían sin que los aldeanos pudieran entender lo que sucedía. Aunque todo era un fuerte bullicio en el lugar, una peliazul tirada en el suelo con sangre cayendo en forma de hilo desde su cabello, sentía que todo a su alrededor era silencioso e incluso iba en cámara lenta. Se ayudo con sus brazos para arrodillarse en el lugar y solo veía a las madres correr con sus hijos, a los ancianos caminar mas de prisa y a los jóvenes corriendo a socorrer a quienes podían, pero también podía ver aldeanos aplastados por rocas y no sabia lo que sucedía. Volteaba la cabeza, pero todo era igual, todo parecía repetirse mirase a donde mirase hasta que sintió un pequeño zumbido en sus iodos que la obligo a taparse con sus manos.

\- ¡Vamos! – Escucho apenas el zumbido que le decía algo – ¡Vamos Hinata! – Otra vez esa voz a lo lejos y no fue hasta que alguien la tomo del brazo que vio que no era un zumbido, sino que alguien estaba gritándole y era su amiga Tenten – ¡Vámonos ahora misma Hinata!

Sin poder decir nada, la castaña casi arrastro a la pobre Hyuga que estaba confundida y todo, comenzó a moverse en cámara rápido al mismo tiempo que el sonido volvía a su cerebro. Se vio saliendo del lugar al igual que todos y vio a su amiga que estaba igual que ella en heridas.

\- ¡Tenten-san! – Se preocupo al ver que su ceja sangraba.

Una segunda explosión en ese lugar se sintió y ahora uno de los edificios se venia sobre un grupo de personas y Hinata, junto a Tenten corrieron a socorrerlos. Hinata genero un escudo con hilos de chacra, como había aprendido en sus entrenamientos y cubrió a un grupo de personas para que los escombros no les dieran, mientras que Tenten usaba sus armas para volver los gigantes trozos de materiales, en polvo o pequeñas piedras inofensivas.

\- ¡RAPIDO! – Ordeno Tenten al grupo de personas – A los túneles de evacuación.. – Una sirena se sintió en toda la aldea y ambas ninjas se miraron – ¡Esto no es un simulacro así que VAYAN!

Las personas asintieron y comenzaron a ir a donde debían para resguardarse de lo sucedido. Cuando no quedaba nadie en ese sector, desde la tierra que levantaba los escombros, se veían figuras que sin esperar nada comenzaron a desplegarse por todos lados como si buscaran seguir haciendo daño. Ambas ninjas, al ver que serian superadas en numero se escondieron y vieron que ninguno de esos ninja eran de su aldea, sino que portaban su banda ninja del Sonido. Podían ver todas las explosiones que sucedían en todos lados y estaban segura de que era una invasión a toda la aldea.

\- Tengo que ver a mi familia.. – Dijo Hinata con miedo de que algo pasara con su hermanita o primo, pero su miedo se acrecentó cuando vio una explosión a lo lejos, en dirección a su casa – Tenten-san.. tengo que ir.. – Dijo con angustia la peliazul.

\- Ve.. yo iré al centro para advertir de los ninjas de este lado.. – Dijo Tenten con una mira entendedora – Cuídate Hina..

\- Tu igual.. – Y sin más se despidió la peliazul para correr con cautela hasta su casa.

Por todo el camino, podía ver escombros y destrucción, pocas casas intactas como deberían estar y aunque le dolía ver, muchos aldeanos debajo de los escombros. Sin mas aparto la vista de aquello y con su Byakugan activado, corrió a su casa donde podía ver a varios miembros de su familia peleando contra ninjas que no conocía, incluso llego a ver a su hermano que estaba junto a Ko, peleando para sacar a su hermana de la casa que parecía querer derrumbarse.

Sin siquiera dar aviso, se metió entre la pelea de ambos ninjas y saco de encima a unos cuantos que no le daban tiempo ni de pensar a su primo.

\- ¡HINATA-SAMA! – Gritaron al mismo tiempo ambos ninjas.

\- Nii-san.. Ko-san.. – Dijo feliz de verlos enteros, y solo con un par de rasguños.

Los últimos ninjas que habían invadido de ese lado, caían al piso y Hinata corrió a la entrada de su casa, viendo como Natsu, la cuidadora de su hermana estaba en guardia por cualquier cosa. La menor la vio en el lumbral de la puerta y corrió a abrazarla. Pudo ver como sangre seca estaba en su frente y temió que su hermana estuviese herida.

\- Nee-chan.. estas herida.. – Dijo la pequeña.

\- Tranquila.. – Negó con la cabeza Hinata – No es nada.. – Acaricio el rostro de su hermana y beso su frente para luego abrazarla con fuerza – Padre.. ¿Donde esta..?

\- Al frente.. – Contesto Natsu – Hiashi-sama esta protegiendo a las mujeres y niños del clan.. los guía a los túneles..

\- Bien.. – Dijo Hinata colocándose derecha – Vayan con él.. nosotros pelearemos..

\- ¿Que? – Dijo incrédula Hanabi de ver que su hermana no iría con ella.

\- Hinata-sama.. lo lamento pero usted también vendrá.. – Dijo Ko llegando junto a las mujeres – Como primogénita debe estar segura..

\- No puedo solo huir mientras todos peleas.. – Dijo incrédula Hinata de que la estuviese tomando por débil.

\- Hinata-sama.. Ko-san tiene razón.. – Dijo Neji sin entender que pasaba luego de saber lo que sucedería en el futuro y lo que ahora pasaba no tenia sentido. No podía arriesgar a su prima a algo así, así que decidió utilizar un truco sucio para apartarla – Piense en Hanabi-sama.. vaya con ella y protéjala también..

\- Nii.. san.. – Hinata sentía que el corazón le estaba latiendo en los oídos y no quería irse, pero era más importante su hermana, ella daría todo por su hermana.

\- Nee-chan.. – Dijo Hanabi – Vamos..

Hinata sentía que todo se volvía silencioso de nuevo y solo podía ver a todos diciéndole que saliera, que huyera de ahí, disfrazándolo de una protección hacia su hermana. Se sentía mal, dolida y enojada de que la tomaran por débil. Vio a su hermana tomarle la mano y repetirle que se fueran y ya no se pudo negar, por mas dolor que le causaba, no podía dejarla sola por mas que se lo pedía de esa forma tan subestimándola. Sin más, todos salieron de la casa y mas grupos de ninjas se acercaban al lugar, pero Hinata no se quedaría a pelear. Vio como su primo los distraía a todos mientras ella se iba de ahí junto a su hermana y los otros dos miembros de su familia. Llegaron a la entrada de los túneles que conectaban los dominios Hyuga con los refugios y vio como su padre protegía la entrada con su Byakugan activo. Por unos segundos sus miradas se cruzaron y pudo ver una pequeña pisca de alivio en sus ojos, pero luego volvió a su mirada seria y a ver que todos ingresaran con calma y cuidado. Volteo a ver donde dejo a su primo y lo vio junto a mas ninjas de su familia peleando contra los invasores y le dolía ver como algunos caían mientras ella huía.

\- Hanabi.. – La llamo Hinata antes de siquiera acercarse mas a donde estaba su padre – Sabes que te amo ¿cierto?

\- ¿A.. A que viene eso..? – Pregunto con temor la menor.

Hinata no le dijo nada y solo la abrazo con fuerza mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. Tenia un tenue presentimiento donde ella no lo contaría, pero debía hacer lo que era correcto, no podía defraudar a su aldea, a su primo, a sus amigos que seguramente ya se encontraban peleando, no podía decepcionar a su sensei que la entreno tantos años ni a Sasuke que también la había ayudado.

\- Tú serás la mejor líder del clan.. – Dijo con un susurro Hinata mientras sentía como su hermana se volvía de piedra por sus palabras. Beso su frente de nuevo y se levantó para ver a Ko – Ko-san.. protege a mi hermana con todas tus fuerzas.. – Dijo dándose vuelta para volver por donde vino.

\- ¡Hinata-sama! – Grito preocupado el ninja de la decisión que estaba tomando.

\- Ko-san.. – Lo llamo con voz seria y determinada Hinata – No me hagas ordenarlo..

\- Nee-chan.. – Dijo Hanabi viendo que los otros dos no se movían de su lugar, aunque tenían los puños cerrados en clara desaprobación – ¡¿Por qué te vas?! – Pregunto molesta – ¡¿Acaso me dejaras sola?!

\- Eres fuerte Hanabi.. – Dijo Hinata con esfuerzo para que su voz no cambiara – Estarás bien..

\- ¡¿Y tú?! – Hanabi tenia el mismo presentimiento que su hermana, sin siquiera saberlo y por eso quería que se quedara.

\- Son Hyuga Hinata.. Primogénita del Patriarca del clan Hyuga, Hyuga Hiashi.. Shinobi de la aldea de la Hoja.. Ninja de rango Chunnin.. – Dijo Hinata como si recitara una poesía – Es mi deber volver y proteger mi aldea y a mi familia..

Podía ver que aun, coordinando y resguardando a todos, su padre la estaba viendo y escuchando, y no sabia si lo estaba decepcionando de nuevo o no, pero ella lucharía.

\- Cuídate Hanabi.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a correr por donde vino.

\- ¡Prométeme que volverás sana y salva! – Grito Hanabi y pudo ver los hombros tensados de su hermana, en clara señal de que la escucho, pero no le respondió – ¡PROMETELO! – Volvió a gritar, pero nada.

\- Hanabi-sama.. hay que entrar.. – Pidió Natsu.

\- Ko-san.. Natsu-san.. – Los llamo a los dos con lágrimas – Ella no lo prometió..

Ambos ninjas los sabían, sabían que la palabra era algo importante dentro de su clan y si la peliazul no lo había prometido, significaba que no estaba segura de poder cumplirlo. Temían lo peor pero ahora tenían una orden que seguir, debían proteger a la hija más pequeña del líder del clan y no había más que hacer.

Por otro lado, una preocupación en sus ojos, el líder vio a su hija correr de nuevo a defender su aldea y su gente.

\- Hinata.. – Murmuro por lo bajo y siguió coordinando la evacuación.

Los ninjas de su clan habían caído en la gran mayoría frente a estos ninjas que invadían su aldea, que a la vez parecían todos modificados de alguna forma. Aun así, peleo con todas sus fuerzas sin importarle su dolor físico ni cansancio, con tal de evitar que llegaran a los niños y mujeres o ancianos que habían ido a los refugios. Pero ver caer al ultimo ninja que estaba de su lado ahí mismo, se distrajo apenas, dándole la oportunidad a sus contrincantes de atacarlo. Vio a uno con una cara reptiliana acercársele a él pero antes de poder levantarse y volver a pelear, un ser, cayendo desde el cielo, noqueo al ninja rival, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo. Solo alcanzo a ver una larga cabellera azulada floto sobre el aire y supo quien era la responsable. Pero ni siquiera se detuvo a hablarle, sino que volvió a enfrentar a los ninjas que seguían llegando, con ambas manos rodeadas de chacra, formando dos bellos leones color violeta.

\- Le dije que se fuera.. – Le recrimino Neji a su prima mientras volvía a pelear para ayudarla.

\- Mas bien manipulaste la situación para que me fuera.. – Dijo con un ligero reproche Hinata mientras golpeaba a uno que quería atacar a su primo por la espalda.

\- Era por su bien.. – Respondió Neji atacando de la misma forma a un ninja que quería golpear a su prima y la tomo del brazo – Tiene que irse con los demás..

Ambos vieron como otro ninja corría hacia los dos y sin más, cada uno golpeo con su mano libre, en el pecho del ninja dejándolo completamente inconsciente y quizás muerto.

\- Me quedare y punto.. – Dijo sin más Hinata.

\- Tks.. – Gruño molesto el castaño y soltando a su prima, volvió a pelear hasta que se tranquilizo un poco gracias a los golpes dados y volvió a hablarle – ¿Sabe si los idiotas están llegando..?

\- ¡Nii-san! – Lo miro con un pequeño puchero divertido a su primo por hablar así de ellos – No.. No se nada.. – Dijo sin dejar de pelear con los ninjas – Pero tengo una idea.. – De un solo golpe, mando lo mas lejos que pudo al ninja con el que peleaba y rápidamente se mordió el dedo, para luego hacer unos sellos, un hermoso búho emergió del humo de la invocación y extendiendo sus alas se mantuvo frente a la peliazul – Shiro.. Ve si Sasuke y Naruto-kun vienen en camino.. Por favor.. Adviérteles si los encuentras..

Sin más, el búho comenzó a volar bastante alto y cuando alguno de esos ninjas trataba de atacarlo, Hinata lo evitaba, dándole el tiempo para salir de ahí. Neji vio a la hermosa invocación de su prima, que rara vez lograba verla y volvieron al combate.

Cuando por fin pusieron fin a todos los que fueron por esa zona, Hinata se encontraba inmensamente cansada ya que no solo peleo, sino que ayudo a curar muy superficialmente a los miembros de su familia que habían caído antes. Además, no controlaba el estar a demasiada distancia de su invocación.

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji con preocupación al ver a su prima caer al suelo de rodillas – ¿Se encuentra bien..? – Pregunto, aunque su Byakugan revelaba que tenia poco chacra recorriendo su sistema.

\- Si.. so.. solo.. – Dijo Hinata algo agitada – Estoy.. algo cansada.. Nunca.. Estuve tan.. lejos de Shiro.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Tendré que pedirle algún consejo a Kakashi-sensei..

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo un poco mas calmado Neji al ver que solo era cansancio lo de su prima – Buscare a alguien que la ayude..

Hinata asintió un momento y se apoyo en una pila de escombros para descansar. Veía a su gente como de apoco despertaban y se levantaban para seguir ayudando con la invasión que había.

Dentro de la aldea, se podía ver a la Hokage, peleando contra viarios ninjas que parecían ser simples peones, pero eran demasiados, por suerte, su amigo pervertido seguía en la aldea y la estaba ayudando luego de todo lo que le había contado sobre la verdad de porque no podía dejarlo ir tras Naruto, pero aun así había mandado a su mejor refuerzo tras él y esperaba que pronto volvieran para aclararle lo que sucedía.

En el centro de la aldea, ambas amigas de la infancia, se habían cruzado casi por error cuando todo comenzó y como si un fin mayor estuviera mas en juego, dejan a lado lo que ambas tuvieran que decirse para pelear con todas sus fuerzas y lograr evacuar a toda la gente.

Mas ninjas llegaban, pero todos estaban peleando por defender a la aldea, muchos ya habían caído pero los novatos no se daban por vencidos, aunque estuvieran completamente cansados. El mas flojos de todos, estaba justo de visita con su sensei, luego de lograr evitar los gritos de su madre y se encontró con toda la situación de golpe y no entendía que podía ser lo que sucedida. No tenía razón de ser lo que pasaba hasta que una sola idea cruzo su cabeza. Habían alterado demasiado el tiempo, creando una realidad completamente diferente y no sabían que más podía suceder.

En otro lado, los Inuzuka, se encontraban corriendo por toda la aldea, en busca de sobrevivientes o de civiles para poder llevarlos a los refugios. Corriendo con cuidado por medio de todos los escombros y evitando nuevos derrumbes ya que no podían ir por las casas que estaban casi a medio destruir.

En fin, todos peleaban como si su vida dependiera de ello, y en cierta forma así lo era. No solo la suya sino la de todos los aldeanos y debían cumplir con su deber por mas que su vida quedara en el camino.

Mientras tanto, mientras luchas encarnizadas, se daban por todos lados, Hinata sentía que de a poco lograba volver su fuerza, pero no podía usar su Byakugan aun, necesitaba seguir guardando chacra por cualquier cosa, pero pronto sintió una fuerte explosión en un lugar apartado de la aldea y aunque quiso enfocar su vista para saber que atacaron en ese lugar, no pudo. Pero si había logrado distraerse tanto que no vio como otro ninja, uno renegado que no pertenecía a la aldea del sonido, sino a la aldea escondida de las nubes. El ninja casi ni dio aviso y simplemente le clavo una espada justo debajo del pecho izquierdo y de la sorpresa y miedo, solo lo golpeo con su dedo impregnado de chacra justo en el corazón. Vio como inmediatamente el ninja comenzó a toser sangre, pero ella estaba igual, lo había atravesado con una aguja de chacra en todo el corazón y estaba segura de que lo había matado. El ninja cayo de rodillas y Hinata hizo unos pasos para atrás, y vio como ahora si su vista se nublaba por otra razón, muy diferente a su cansancio.

\- Sa.. Su.. Ke.. – Dijo a duras penas, cayendo al suelo, generando un gran charco de sangre.

En otro lado, ambas amigas peleaban codo a codo contra todos los ninjas que se le venían encima y cuando solo les quedaba uno que recibiría su ira acumulada, el ninja cayo al suelo inconsciente. Detrás de él, un castaño de larga cabellera y ojos blancos como la luna las miraba casi con desesperación.

\- Necesito su ayuda.. – Dijo sin más el Hyuga.

Ambas amigas se miraron y solo asintieron para seguirlo a donde fuese que necesitara de ayuda. Por el camino se fueron deshaciendo de los ninjas que osaban invadir su aldea, hasta que llegaron a los dominios Hyugas, donde el castaño les pidió que entraran.

\- Por aquí.. – Dijo Neji abriéndose paso por todos los escombros y cuerpos inertes de ninjas invasores – Necesito que.. ¡HINATA-SAMA! – Grito alterado al ver a su prima desangrándose.

Ambas kunoichis corrieron a su lado para ver que sucedía y lo que veían era difícil de creer. Si bien eran ninjas, veían muertes, provocaban muertes, veían sangra y hacían sangrar a otros, no era lo mismo ver a un conocido o amigo en esa condición. Vieron como el castaño trataba de ver si su prima estaba viva o no, pero no contestaba ni se movía. Ino fue la primera en reaccionar y corrió a socorrerla y vio como una espada sobresalía por su espalda de lo atravesada que estaba. Con manos temblorosas, respiro un par de veces para serenarse y rápidamente miro a su amiga para que la ayudara.

\- ¡Sakura! – Grito Ino – ¡Ayúdame! – Pero la pelirosa parecía estar ida con su vista fijada en la Hyuga que parecía ir muriendo a cada segundo – ¡SAKURA!

La pelirosa sentía un tenue zumbido en sus oídos, pero no podía escuchar bien lo que decían, solo tenia la su vista clavada en la espada que estaba matando a la Hyuga y de como caía sangre de ella. Podía sentir que volvía al pasado, a muchos días atrás donde se encontraban las dos junto a Naruto y Sasuke cerca de un lago.

 _\- Te.. Te acompaño.. – Le había dicho en el momento en que la peliazul aviso que iría por agua para todos, pero Sasuke se había puesto entre medias de las dos – So.. Solo la.. acompañare Sasuke-kun.._

 _\- Sasuke.. – Escucho que ella le decía al pelinegro mientras toma de su mano para que la viera – El lago esta cerca.. no pasa nada.._

 _Ya en el lago, ninguna decía nada hasta que, juntando valor, logro empezar la conversación y parecía que la Hyuga sabia que quería decirle algo, porque se estaba tomando demasiado tiempo para rellenar las cantimploras con agua limpia y fresca._

 _\- Yo.. – Había sentido un nudo inmenso en la garganta pero tenia que dejarlo pasar – Quería decirte.. que.. no pienso agradecerte que me ayudaras a evitar el juicio.. – le había dicho molesta._

 _\- Yo no lo hice.. – Dijo tranquila la peliazul y eso solo la molestaba más, al punto de querer hacerla llorar – Fue Sasu.._

 _\- Solo lo hizo porque se lo pediste.. – Le había interrumpido para que no dijera su nombre – No pienso agradecerte porque yo.._

 _\- ¿Tu qué..? – Le había pregunto Hinata colocándose de pie y enfrentándola, pero no había amenaza en sus ojos._

 _\- Yo.. – No sabia bien que decirle pero sentía que tenia que seguir el consejo de Naruto y sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro – Yo te odio.. – Le había dicho como un susurro pero junto fuerzas para decirlo mas fuerte pero no tanto como para llamar la atención de los otros – TE ODIO HYUGA HINATA.. – Decidido seguir con aquel impulso y saco todo lo que tenía para decirle – Te odio tanto que hice todo esto para.._

 _\- ¿Para que..? – Otra vez su voz sonaba como si quisiera saber la verdad sin recriminarle nada._

 _\- Para matarte.. – Le había dicho sin más, ocultándole la mirada, no estaba orgullosa de eso pero lo había querido – Quería matarte.. aquello.. me daba la oportunidad de evitar que tu siguieras viva.. yo.. solo quería que desaparecieras.._

 _\- Por Sasuke.. ¿cierto..? – Sintió que su voz se quebraba y no quería creer que ella lloraría por lo que dijo, pero parecía dolida, como si le doliera escuchar eso._

 _\- Si.. Y.. Quiero alejarme de ti y de él.. – Le había dicho sin mas – Yo.. no se si este sentimiento.. desaparecerá algún día.. yo.. no sé si de tener la posibilidad.. yo.. lo intente de nuevo.._

 _\- Bu.. Bueno.. – Le había respondido sin más y aun casi baja como estaba, se había detenido a hablarle – Gra.. Gracias por ser tan sincera.._

 _La había visto volver al campamento donde estaban los otros dos esperándolas y también fue al lugar, solo para ver como se despedía del pelinegro con un beso y perderse en la tienda de acampar, al igual que ella._

\- ¡SAKURA! – Escucho por fin, a su amiga que la llamaba mientras volvía a la realidad.

Con el pulso acelerado, sin saber que hacer realmente, si lo que pasaba por su cabeza y corazón era lo correcto, si los días que había pasado tratando de limpiarse un poco de culpas, le servía para enfrentar la situación ahí presente. Levanto las manos y supo que era mejor persona, que no podía hacer lo que le dijo frente al lago, que por más que le había ganado, no podía hacerse eso, ni hacerle eso a su compañero y a la que alguna vez, fue su compañera de academia.

\- Neji.. tu te encargaras de sacarle la espada – Comenzó a mandar mientras se ataba el cabello, la pelirosa – Ino.. solo tendremos una oportunidad.. si nos demoramos si quiera un segundo luego de que Neji saque la espada la perderemos..

\- Entendido.. – Dijo Ino preparara y no pudo evitar sonreírle – Esa es mi amiga..

\- A la cuenta de tres.. – Una fuerte explosión se sintió de nuevo muy cerca de ellos – Al diablo la cuenta.. ¡AHORA NEJI! – Grito Sakura.

El Hyuga le hizo caso a la pelirosa y saco rápidamente la espada, vio como mas sangre salía de la herida, pero sin demorarse, ambas ninjas estaban curando a su prima. Ino se encargaba de cerrar rápidamente la herida por la espalda y la Haruno, se encargaba de cerrarla por el frente.

En otro lado, ya muy cerca de la aldea, a dos horas del lugar, los tres ninjas se habían detenido para saber lo que su maestro quería decirles, pero la presencia de alguien, distrajo al pelinegro que rápidamente volteo su vista al chacra que llegaba. Lo reconoció casi al instante y estirando el brazo, espero a que el búho aterrizara.

\- Sasuke.. – Dijo Naruto viendo al ave cambiar de color.

Sasuke volvió a mirar al ave, pero en vez de aterrizar, este cayo en picada, y a penas tuvo tiempo de amortiguar su caía. Tanto su sensei como su amigo corrieron con él y vieron como el ave se volvía completamente negro para empezar a desaparecer.

\- Hinata.. – Murmuro con temor Sasuke al verse sin el ave en sus brazos.

\- Sasuke.. – Volvió a llamarlo Naruto – Eso.. ¿ya paso..?

Sasuke levanto la vista y aun a lo lejos como estaban, podían ver la humareda que salía de donde se supone que esta la aldea. Se paro alarmado de no saber que estaba pasando ahí y temía lo peor al ver como el búho había desaparecido.

\- Las dos horas de camino.. se volvieron minutos.. – Dijo Kakashi preocupado de lo que veía y de lo que vio, ese búho era una invocación, y si desaparecía así, significaba malas noticias para el invocador.

Los ninjas no dijeron nada y comenzaron a correr para llegar lo mas pronto posible a la aldea y saber que estaba pasando y como solucionarlo.

Dentro de la aldea, en los dominios Hyugas, una peliazul comenzaba a despertarse, toda adolorida y aturdida por lo sucedido. Su vista parecía no enfocar absolutamente nada, hasta que una cabellera rosada, llamo su atención.

\- Sa.. Kura.. San – Dijo aturdida, sentándose y luego miro a los demás – Ino.. San.. Nii.. San..

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo suspirando de alivio Neji – Casi me mata del susto.. – Y sin poder evitarlo, la abrazo – Temía que lo que le paso, viendo y considerando que cambiaron tantas cosas del pasado, esto era lo que él tenía que proteger y no lo logro.

\- Nii-san.. – Dijo Hinata aceptando el abrazo con mucho agrado pero había cosas que hacer – Nii-san.. tenemos que irnos.. no solo son ninjas del sonido..

\- ¿Qué quieres decir Hina-chan? – Pregunto Ino al escucharla.

\- Quien me ataco era de la aldea de la nube.. no son solos del sonido.. – Dijo mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda de su primo.

\- Tenemos que advertir a todos.. habían ninjas de otras aldeas dentro.. – Dijo Neji viendo como su prima se soltaba para caminar ella sola.

\- Puede que lo estuviesen planeando desde antes.. – Dijo Sakura analizando lo que escucho y vio como la peliazul caminaba sola y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en su rostro al saber que lo hizo bien.

\- Vamos.. – Dijo Hinata segura de que aún podría pelear pero los tres la sostuvieron de los brazos – ¿Q.. Que? – Pregunto confundida.

\- Tu ya ayudaste.. – Dijo Ino sosteniendo su brazo derecho, su herida había sido bastante profunda y peligrosa, y no quería perderla – Ahora si quieres ayudar, solo encárgate de encontrar a cualquiera que estuviese aun atrapado y con vida..

\- Hinata-sama.. – Dijo Neji sosteniendo su brazo izquierdo – Por favor.. no puedo permitir que salga de nuevo herida..

\- Hinata.. – Dijo Sakura sosteniendo su mano derecha pero rápidamente la soltó – No podre estar pendiente de ti.. hasta que tus fuerzas se restauren.. encárgate de lo que dice la cerda..

\- Pero.. – Quiso negarse, pero no podía, los tres la miraban con reproche.

\- ¡HINA! – El grito y ladrido se sintió a lo lejos pero en menos de un segundo un joven con marcas rojas en la cara, montando un inmenso can blanco, llego a ellos – Hina.. hubo un derrumbe en una de las aulas de la academia y niños no pudieron salir.. necesito de tu Byakugan para encontrarlos..

\- Kiba-kun.. – Dijo Hinata al ver a su amigo llegar – Bien.. vamos.. – Dijo subiéndose al lomo de su compañero de cuatro patas – Que conste que seguiré ayudando.. – Dijo Hinata con una pequeña sonrisa de disculpas.

\- ¡Vamos Akamaru! – Grito Kiba y ambos salieron del lugar.

\- Se seguirá esforzando de más.. – Dijo Ino viendo a su amiga perderse por los escombros.

\- Tenemos que seguir ayudando a los demás.. – Dijo Sakura al sentirse mas tranquila con su conciencia – No sé dónde están los otros dos ni los demás..

\- Yo me separe de Sai antes de que todo empezara.. – Dijo Ino preocupada – Y de mi equipo no sé nada..

\- Yo tampoco se donde esta mi equipo.. – Respondió Neji – Estaba en la casa cuando la primera explosión cayo aquí..

\- Sera mejor dividirnos y pasar la información de Hinata.. – Dijo Sakura – Que acaben con todos los del sonido..

\- Y a los demás que los inmovilicen.. – Termino Ino el plan – No sabemos para que lado juegan ni quien esta de tras de todo esto..

\- Tengo una sospecha.. – Dijo Sakura.. – Y la explosión de allá.. – Dijo señalando el lugar entre árboles y montañas – Me lo confirmo..

\- ¿Qué quieres decir frentona? – Pregunto Ino confundida.

\- Orochimaru está detrás de todo esto.. – Dijo Sakura sabiendo que también había sido su culpa – Esta vivo y ahora invaden la aldea..

\- Maldito.. – Dijo Neji pero no sabia como le ocultaban algo así a todos – ¿La Hokage..? – Vio a la pelirosa asentir y supo la respuesta – Demos el aviso..

Sin más, los tres se fueron en distintas direcciones, con tal de advertir a todos lo sucedido. Varios ninjas de otras aldeas se vieron envueltos en la duda e incertidumbre, pero los que no tenían nada que temer ni que ocultar, aceptaban estar bajo cuidado, pero con la posibilidad de defenderse de los otros. Y los que no, mostraban la hostilidad al principio, llevando así un enfrentamiento que terminaba con estos inconscientes y atados. Todos los novatos, de una forma u otra, habían logrado verse y encontrarse en cualquier momento, protegiendo a los civiles, rescatando a otros y desviándolos para los refugios, a la vez que enfrentaban a los ninjas. Casi sin la necesidad de la advertencia de Sakura, Ino o Neji, la mayoría ya había notado que algo completamente ilógico se estaba formando. Lograban asegurar zonas y cada vez quedaban menos problemas, incluso notaron que, entre charla y charla, había un sector que nadie había defendido, pero igual estaba asegurado, pensaban que habían sido los ANBUs que iban y venían, pero no podían resolver ese misterio ahora sino seguir protegiendo la aldea.

Entre una montaña, completamente llena de escombros, con algunas celdas aplastadas destruidas, salía casi triunfante el Sannin prisionero y el ex anciano de la aldea que tenia a su cargo, uno de los grupos mas sanguinarios, RAIZ. Un pequeño grupo, de unas seis personas, los esperaban fuera.

\- Orochimaru-sama.. – Dijo la pelirroja mientras hacia una reverencia – El ataque comenzó.. muchos cayeron pero contamos con mas gente que lo espera.. la aldea escondida de la nube.. ofreció muchos ninjas..

\- Bien.. – Dijo sin más la serpiente.

\- ¿Ahora que Orochimaru..? – Pregunto el anciano moviendo el cuello para que sonara y se relajara.

\- Destruiremos la aldea.. – Dijo con una sonrisa tétrica el Sannin – Ahora.. Karin.. – La llamo a la segunda pelirroja que además llevaba lentes – Necesito algo de fuerza..

La pelirroja no dijo nada y arremangándose la manga de su brazo derecho, se lo ofreció, mostrando las demás mordidas que llevaba encima. Sin mas problemas, los ocho, salieron de aquel lugar, con rumbo fijo a la aldea que pronto acabarían y donde ahora lo esperaban mas ninjas que estaban dispuesto a pelear con él o contra la aldea que era lo mismo en ese momento.

En otra parte de la aldea, el Inuzuka y la Hyuga, iban a toda velocidad hasta la academia para dar con los mas pequeños, el lugar había sido casi asegurado y apenas quedaban ninjas que su amigo canino se encargaba de mascar sin problema, a la vez que otro perro casi del doble del tamaño de Akamaru, los seguía sin separarse.

\- Es Lily.. – Comento Kiba al ver como su amiga miraba al otro perro – Un primo le puso ese nombre creyendo que era hembra.. – Luego rio con gracia – Vaya sorpresa la que nos llevamos luego.. pero aun así quedo con ese nombre..

\- ¿Como confundió eso..? – Pregunto divertida la peliazul.

\- Diría que es el mas despistados de todos.. – Sonrió con gracia Kiba pero el ladrido de su amigo lo hizo fruncir el ceño – Si.. Si.. Si.. Incluso más que yo..

Hinata rio por lo bajo y abrazo mas a su amigo que comenzaba a correr más rápido para llegar pronto con los niños. Luego de evitar derrumbes y evitar provocarlos, llegaron al lugar donde ahora media academia estaba destruida. Rápidamente bajaron de Akamaru y corrieron a ver por donde empezar a mover todo. Hinata se sentía un poco mejor así que decidió utilizar todo el chacra que tenia para activar su Byakugan y encontrar a los niños y ver cómo era más fácil de sacarlos.

Encontraba los escombros mas resistentes, los que no provocarían avalanchas e indicándole a los dos perros, se dedicaron a hacer un hueco para sacar a los niños que se encontraban todos, atrapado y abrazados entre ellos, con un sensei que se encargaba de que los escombros no cayeran sobre ellos.

Logro ver una pequeña luz y se alego de haber dado con todos ellos rápidamente, pero los problemas empezaron cuando mas ninjas llegaban al lugar y comenzaban a pelear con su amigo. Ayudo al maestro que le pasaba los niños de a uno, mientras su amigo los protegía. La clase no era inmensa y solo contaba con diez chicos, subió de a uno al lomo del inmenso Lily hasta que había cinco sobre él.

\- Quiero que todos se agarren lo mas fuerte que puedan de su pelaje y que agachen las cabezas.. – Pidió Hinata a todos los niños que la obedecieron al momento y luego viro a ver al perro – Lily.. Cuídalos por favor..

El perro solo ladro en afirmación y comenzó a correr por todos lados, pero con cuidado para llevar a los niños al refugio. Hinata lo vio alejarse y como su amigo se le complicaba un poco la situación así que tenía que apresurarse.

\- Akamaru.. sigues tu.. – Dijo Hinata a lo que el perro solo le sonrió y lamio la mejilla.

Cinco niños mas salieron por el agujero y todos se subieron sobre el perro blanco justo cuando el túnel parecía cerrarse, pero alcanzó justo a que saliera el sensei que ahora se encontraba ayudando a Kiba con sus habilidades sobre el elemento tierra que lo ayudaba casi a enterrarlos sin que pudiesen hacer nada. No había podido utilizar antes sus habilidades porque ocupo todo para evitar que la academia cayera sobre sus alumnos.

\- Bien chicos.. – Dijo Hinata de nuevo la advertencia pero ahora al nuevo grupo – Quiero que todos se agarren fuerte y que se agachen para evitar caerse.. – Acaricio al perrito detrás de la oreja y le hablo con ternura – Confió en ti Akamaru..

El perro simplemente asintió y ladrando contento, se dispuso a dar un gran salto para llevarse a los niños. Hinata se sentía mas tranquila, pero chacras más fuertes aparecían haciéndola preocupar. Tristemente, no fue la única que lo noto, y aparte de su amigo y el sensei, uno de los pequeños también volteo a ver lo que sucedía, sin seguir la indicación de la peliazul, asiendo que cuando el perro saltara, él cayera para atrás por no sujetarse bien.

Hinata sintió que algo iba mal y cuando volteo a ver a Akamaru, uno de los pequeños iba cayendo en picada por no agarrarse, corrió a socorrerlo, evitando que se dirá contra el suelo rocoso. Lo abrazo con fuerza y sintió como el pequeño temblaba de miedo por lo vivido. Volteo apenas para ver quienes se acercaban y la sangre se le helo al ver al mismísimo Sannin vivo, junto a uno de los ancianos de la aldea que parecía estar de su lado. Detrás de ellos venia casi un ejercito de ninjas, mesclados entre la aldea del sonido y la de la Nube y todos parecían estar en perfecto estado para acabar con ellos.

\- Son solo tres ninjas.. – Dijo Danzo como si no valiera la pena ni el enfrentamiento.

\- Dispérsense.. – Dijo Orochimaru – Con que un par de ustedes se quede.. – Dijo mirando a los ninjas de la Nube – Sera suficiente.. Además.. Detrás de esos dos.. hay una Hyuga.. – Dijo como tentando a los ninjas de la Nube.

Los ninjas acataron la orden y salieron rumbo a distintos lados para seguir con la invasión y unos cuantos se quedaron para tratar de conseguir por fin el preciado Byakugan. Kiba gruño ante lo que escuchaba y junto con el sensei comenzaron a hacerle frente a los tres que quedaron.

\- Vamos por Tsunade.. – Dijo Danzo dándose vuelta para ir donde la Hokage y hacerse con su puesto – Si la derrotas.. se acabara todo..

Y tenían razón, si acababan con la rubia, no quedaría esperanza para la aldea o los ninjas y fácilmente podrían destruirla. Se fueron del lugar rumbo a la rubia, que seguramente estaría también peleando y su despiadada fuerza, se sentiría sin problema para dar con el lugar exacto de donde se encontraba. Los tres ninjas se quedaron a pelear, mientras que dos de ellos le hacia frente. Hinata buscaba la forma de sacar al pequeño de aquel campo de batalla y ayudar a sus amigos, pero en un pequeño lapsus de ilusionismo con una inmensa nube de humo, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar ante la lluvia de kunai que ahora caía sobre ella.

A unas cuantas cuadras del lugar, Neji se había logrado encontrar con su sensei y su compañero de equipo y con su Byakugan activado logro ver como mas gente llegaba, pero lo que mas le preocupo fue que su prima se encontraba en un blanco seguro por ciento de kunai mientras protegía un cuerpo mas pequeño y supuso que sería un niño.

 _\- Hinata me conto que tu sabias de lo que ella era capaz de hacer por el Dobe.. – Recordó lo que le dijo el Uchiha la primera vez que hablaron – Ella trato de proteger a Naruto pero tu.. viendo lo que iba a hacer tomaste su lugar.. la salvaste tanto a ella como al Dobe.. aunque supongo que tu intención no era salvar a Naruto.._

Tenia el presentimiento que al haber cambiado tanto las cosas, ahora su prima no estaba protegiendo a Naruto sino a un pequeño y él estaba demasiado lejos para llegar. Podía ver como los kunai se acercaban mas y mas a su prima y sin importarle nada más, corrió para intentar lo imposible.

\- ¡HINATA-SAMA! – Grito temiendo que de esta no saldría su prima.

Hinata cubrió con su propio cuerpo al pequeño que ahora lloraba y la agarraba con fuerza, temiendo por su vida y solo sintió el ruido de kunai chocando.

 **/_ /**

 **Bueno bueno bueno.. miren quien volvió luego de desaparecerse una vida! Jejejej.. Holiis! ¿Como están todos? ¿Que tal su verano/invierno (dependiendo de donde me lean)? El mío deshidratado.. creo que es la primera vez que hace tanto pero tantísimo calor.. Bien.. Sigamos.. Lamento haber estado tan desaparecida.. es que tuve dos problemas.. tengo varios pero en este caso dos.. primero.. tenia miedo de la pelea contra los Pain ii eso me desanimaba a que me digan que fiero quedo.. así que eso me detenía un poco.. luego me dije.. "¿acaso tengo algo que cumplir? Es un FANFIC!.. Puedo hacer que incluso tengan alas ii al que no le guste que me lo diga.." Con respeto ¿no? Jejejej que va con onda.. la cuestión es si temo de su reacción porque no soy buena con las peleas, quedan muy buenas en mi cabeza pero luego es difícil plasmarlas en letras al decir "pego con tal pierna" o "hizo tal cosa".. así que espero que por lo menos lo disfruten ii pasen el rato..**

 **Lo segundo es que estamos de construcción en mi casa.. solo es poner una biblioteca de durlo ¿ii que creen..? es un dolor de cabeza! Así que entre albañiles ii durleros no podía sentarme tranquila a escribir.. encima le tenes que esperar las ganas ii.. Buaaaaaa.. mejor no sigo que pongo loca..**

 **Igual no es escusa.. yo me comprometí con los que leen la historia ii no lo estoy haciendo.. prometo organizarme mejor..**

 **En fin.. como aclare en el cap anterior, ii lo repetí aquí.. sobre las peleas.. solo véanlas como algo mas ii no piensen mucho en eso nunca paso porque me lo pueden decir ii yo les creeré porque no tengo ni idea..**

 **Es por eso que siempre digo que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ya me estoy alargando así que solo les recomiendo ver el Príncipe de Persia para pasar el rato jejejej.. ¿a que no la ven hace mucho porque no se los recordaba? Jejejeje**

 **Sin mas.. A los saluditos!**

 **Rinconsara1302! Me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior ii que la espera valiera la pena.. ojala que ahora también ya que también me demore en actualizar.. Gracias por la review!**

 **UchihaYumiko-Chan! Gracias a ti también por los saludos de todas las fiestas que pasamos jejej.. Es todo un riesgo cambiar las cosas así que esperemos que nuestros ninjas lo puedan solucionar jejeje.. yo llore con la muerte de Itachi ii Neji así que por mi salud mental, los mantendré siempre vivos en mis historias.. o bueno.. sí puedo hacerlo lo hare jejeje ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Misael! Me encanta leer que atrape mi fanfic porque eso anima bastante ii por lo menos me hace sentir que gustan mis locuras jejejej.. ah ii si llegaste a leer otros fanfic míos, dime tu opinión para saber ii de ultima ir mejorando.. ii Bienvenido al mundo del fanfic.. es Grandiosa esta comunidad que la verdad, a menos que te mandes una grande como una casa, todos son recontra re respetuosos con todos jejejej.. Bueno.. Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Yo no quiero guerra ni sangre ni pelea.. me cuesta escribir eso jejejeje.. ii sobre tu pregunta.. estaba con la duda de si la hago que aprenda o no de nuevo eso.. pero en teoría la aprendió por el dolor de perder a su Nii-san así que como que no me pegaría ahora, ii quiero que tenga cosas buenas como la invocación ii eso.. pero aun así ese poder esta presente.. en este cap sale pero no quiero que sea su fuerte.. Gracias por la review!**

 **SoulMoon51! Gracias por el saludo! Nunca es tarde ii siempre agradeceré el gesto jejej.. yo creo que Shikamaru descubrió la clave para detenerlos siempre que peleen ii sean problemáticos jejeje.. ii Naruto tendrá que ponerse las pilas para pasar de ser Gennin sino, Sasuke se burlara de por vida jejej.. ii ningún gato volvió a perderse en la aldea jejejeje.. Ahora.. que loco que justo llegaste para la próxima actualización jejej espero que te guste! ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	22. Chapter 22

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Se había separado del par de amigas para así lograr cubrir más terreno dentro de la aldea y poder advertirle a cualquier ninja de rango más alto sobre quiénes eran los que la estaban invadiendo. No solo eran ninjas del sonido, que seguramente estarían tras su líder, Orochimaru, sino que ninjas de la nube, también estaban participando y el castaño creía que su molestia, o si principal motivo para ser partícipe de dicha invasión, no era más que ir tras el Byakugan y eso le preocupaba de sobre manera.

Sabía que su tío, se encargaría de proteger a cualquier Hyuga para darles el tiempo necesario de ponerse a resguardo y no le preocupaba que le pudiesen hacer algo a él. El problema estaba en que su prima no se había ido con los demás, sino que se quedo a pelear y ya había resultado gravemente herida. Verla en ese momento, en ese inmenso charco de sangre, le había generado un terrible dolor en el pecho por la angustia de creer que por haberse alejado de ella unos momentos, la condeno a una muerte dolorosa. Para su suerte, la mejor alumna de la Hokage, sabido por todos, logro salvarla, pero cuando pretendía pedirle que se fuera con los demás Hyugas, llego uno de sus amigos y compañero, pidiéndole ayuda por un derrumbe que hubo en la academia. Como era de esperarse, su prima no se negó y se fue con él.

No quería perderla de vista, pero necesitaban dar aviso a los demás ninjas de que no era solo un grupo limitado de ninjas los que atacaban, sino que se podía decir que era una especie de mini guerra. Y realmente esperaba que fuera una mini guerra porque de vivir la guerra que el Uchiha les advirtió, ni siquiera lo hubiese pensado dos veces en ir con su prima o llevarla lejos con tal de que no resultara más dañada, y para que mentir, para él también poder vivir un poco mas y no permitir que la peliazul sufriera o se culpara si él elegia dar su vida por ella, porque lo haría, no tendría problema de hacerlo, pero irse de este mundo, sabiendo que de todas forma ella viviría un dolor inmenso o que llegara a culparse por su decisión, eso sí que no quería y no lo soportaría. Quería ver siempre la sonrisa en su rostro, verla hacer esos adorables pucheros cada vez que hablaba mal del Uchiha o incluso entrenar con ella y luego ayudarla si se encontraba cansada o agotada, simplemente quería compartir más tiempo con ella.

Peleo contra cualquier ninja que no reconociera como de la Hoja y que portara la insignia del sonido o de la nube, además de decirles a los que no resultaban una amenaza de que, por razones mayores, tendría que inmovilizarlos. La mayoría de los que no ocultaba absolutamente nada, aceptaba casi de inmediato, pero le pedían que por favor se les permitiera de alguna forma defenderse. Y así hizo con la mayoría, hasta que uno pretendió engañarlo, pero antes de poder darle su merecido, su compañero de equipo y su sensei, llegaron a su lado y lo ayudaron con cualquier problema que pudiera tener.

Luego de una rápida charla, donde lo ponía al tanto de lo sucedido, además de advertirle a su sensei de que todo podía ser orquestado por el Sannin que se creía muerto, volvió a pelear contras los ninjas que seguían apareciendo. Logro ver por unos pequeños segundos, que su sensei no parecía sorprendido por su noticia, pero luego aclararía aquel punto, ya que lo primordial era la invasión.

Sin pretenderlo, o de alguna forma su cuerpo y mente si lo pretendía sin ser él consiente, llego hasta una zona que se encontraba bajo control, donde solo se veía ninjas noqueados y otros muertos, pero aun con su Byakugan activo, logro ver que no se encontraba muy lejos de su prima. A unas simples cuadras, se separaba de ella y suponía que el destino por algo quería tenerlo en ese lugar.

Tristemente, no solo su prima se encontraba en aquella zona donde antes estaba la academia que lo acogió por tantos años, sino que mas ninjas llegaban, frescos como una lechuga, siguiendo por dos chacras sorprendentes que parecían ser los líderes de aquel movimiento, por la forma en la cual estaban frente a todos y como los seguían.

Un par de ninjas le impidieron ir rápidamente al encuentro de su prima y sacarla de ahí lo mas pronto posible. A penas unos minutos corrió su vista de ella, y solo vio como ahora tres ninjas luchaban ferozmente, contra el Inuzuka y un ninja mas de la aldea, el cual suponía que seria el maestro de los chicos que socorrieron, pero en un descuido de ellos, uno logro abrirse camino para llegar con la peliazul, con el objetivo de conseguir el Byakugan.

Su prima aun no podía pelear por lo sucedido dentro de los dominios Hyugas, pero más allá de ello, vio como con todo su cuerpo protegía a un pequeño bulto que se encontraba entre sus brazos. Sus ojos se abrieron con impresión al ver como ella esta sirviendo de escudo humano para el pequeño que por lo visto no había logrado escapar con los perros que el Inuzuka había llevado.

Como si fuera una terrible pesadilla, vio en cámara lenta como de a poco, bajo una nube de humo, el ninja había lanzado cientos de kunai que encontrarían su destino en la espalda de su prima y sabia que de esa no la podría salvar, menos si no estaba cerca de las aprendices de la Hokage.

Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse solo, a pequeños pasos, mientras a su cabeza llegaban el recuerdo de cómo es que él moría en la guerra. El Uchiha le había advertido que él moría por proteger a su prima cuando ella se pensaba sacrificar, usando su cuerpo de escudo para el rubio hiperactivo de la aldea. Pero ahora, con todos los cambios que habían hecho, no era a Naruto a quien protegía, sino que a un pequeño de la academia que se encontraba temblando de miedo. Los pasos se volvieron más y más rápidos, sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba velozmente y no por lo que corría, sino que aun con la velocidad que llevaba, sentía que no llegaría a tiempo a salvarla.

\- ¡HINATA-SAMA! – Fue el grito más desesperado que dio en su vida, temiendo perderla por no haberle obligado a irse o por no acompañarla, sabiendo el caos que era la aldea.

Lo único que corría por la cabeza de la peliazul, era encontrar un modo de sacar de ahí a aquel pequeño que se aferraba a su cuerpo como si fuera su única salvación y en ese momento así lo era. El pequeño no había escuchado su advertencia y simplemente, la curiosidad le gano, haciendo que cayera de Akamaru. Para su suerte, no llego a golpear su cabeza ya que lo agarro antes, pero ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada de cómo hacer para salir.

Podía ver como su compañero y el maestro de aquellos chicos, peleaban contra los nuevos ninjas que llegaban, pero cuando trato de consolar apenas al chico, volteo y no noto como uno de ellos se abría paso para dar con ella. Lo único que llego a sentir fue como de una humareda, varias kunai salían a su dirección. Ni siquiera pensó, cuando su cuerpo se movió solo para cubrir al pequeño que cada vez lloraba con mas fuerzas, a la vez que la agarraba con una desesperación que se notaba al ver lo blanco que se estaban volviendo sus dedos al sujetarle su campera sucia por lo sucedido antes dentro de su casa.

Respiro profundamente sintiendo que ese seria su fin, pero tenia que salvarlo de alguna forma, sabia que su amigo no podría llegar a tiempo, pero no importaba, solo quería salvar al pequeño y rogo por todos los cielos que luego de que padeciera, él siguiera con vida.

Muy a lo lejos, se le hizo escuchar el llamado de su primo. Un llamado casi desesperado, quizás por su situación, pero no tenía el valor de correr su vista y simplemente espero su triste final.

Parecían horas para ella y para el menor, pero luego del grito de su primo, solo podía sentir el ruido de kunai chocando.

El sonido del metal, chocando contra si mismo, y el no sentir que ninguno llegaba a su cuerpo, hizo que levantara la vista, creyendo que alguien la había salvado y esperaba de todo corazón, que nadie estuviese herido por su descuido y el del pequeño.

Volteo apenas su cabeza, encontrándose con una larga cabellera negra, recogida en una coleta baja y una capa negra con un montón de nubes rojas con delineado en blanco. Reconoció al instante no solo la capa sino aquel porte del muchacho e internamente agradeció ser salvada por él. Ni siquiera debía preguntar si estaba bien o no, sabia perfectamente que el recién llegado y salvador, no tendría ningún rasguño considerando sus habilidades.

\- Veo que nos faltaron unos cuantos por esta zona.. – Una voz madura se sintió desde lo alto de unos pocos escombros que había al costado, haciendo que la peliazul lo mirara con sorpresa, pero no con miedo, mientras que el pequeño seguía aferrado y escondido en su pecho.

En los segundos que Hinata volteo a mirar al sujeto y volver la vista a su viejo conocido y quizás en su cabeza, viejo amigo, el ninja ya había acabado con el sujeto que los había acabado y ahora volteaba para verla con sus brillantes ojos rojos que mostraban las tres astas del Sharingan.

\- Lo lamento Hinata-san.. – Se disculpo con una cálida sonrisa el pelinegro – Pensamos que este sector quedo libre de intrusos..

\- I.. Itachi.. San.. – Dijo Hinata a duras penas mientras se ponía de pie con el pequeño aun en sus brazos.

\- Mmmm.. – Murmuro apenas el hombre con rostro de tiburón mientras se colocaba a lado de los otros dos – ¿Así que esta era la chica que andabas buscando Itachi? – Pregunto como si nada.

\- Así es Kisame.. – Dijo sin más Itachi – Ella es la novia de Sasuke..

\- ¿No.. No.. Novia..? – Tartamudeo Hinata, nerviosa de que su ahora cuñado le dijera así, aunque no mentía.

\- ¿Que aún no le dijo nada Sasuke? – Pregunto confundido Itachi por el tartamudeo de la peliazul.

\- E.. Etto.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata y aunque la situación no lo ameritaba, estaba completamente roja – S.. Si.. – Dijo despacio y avergonzada – E.. Es.. Solo que.. e.. Esperaba que.. primero.. Etto.. que.. Sasuke se lo dijera..

\- Oh.. – Entendió Itachi la situación – Bueno.. supongo que Sasuke me lo dijo incluso antes de que se lo dijera a usted.. – Sonrió Itachi al saber que de una forma u otra, ella seria su nueva hermana – Aun así.. ¿dónde está Sasuke? – Dijo volviendo el rostro mas serio por todo lo sucedido que se suponía no coincidía con lo que Sasuke le dijo.

\- Él.. – Trato de empezar Hinata, pero un abrazo repentino la interrumpió. Le costo reconocer al momento la persona pero al ver aquellos cabellos castaños y el ligero temblor de preocupación, supo quién era – Nii.. San.. – Dijo con pequeñas lágrimas, pero feliz de poder recibir aquel abrazo, aunque no lo pudiera corresponder por llevar al pequeño.

\- Le dije que se fuera.. – Fue lo primero que dijo Neji al temer por su prima – Se lo dije y por poco la pierdo.. – Fue soltando el abrazo de a poco y volteo a ver a los salvadores de su prima – Itachi-san.. – La seriedad con la que lo dijo era notoria para todos, aun así, esa no era su intención.

\- Nii-san.. – Lo llamo Hinata temiendo que su primo lo atacara por ser parte de Akatsuki – Él.. Ellos.. no son..

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Neji con una corta reverencia hacia el pelinegro – Gracias por salvar a Hinata-sama..

\- No fue nada.. – Dijo Itachi tranquilo sabiendo que aunque ayudara, su situación no era la conveniente – Se de alguien que me mataría si algo le sucediera a Hinata-san si yo tenia la posibilidad de evitarlo..

\- Lo se.. – Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Neji, sintiendo cada vez, menor el peso en sus hombros, después de creer lo peor con su prima – Aun así.. no deberían exponerse.. no todos saben sobre su situación.. el Uchiha solo le aviso a unos pocos.. – Lo miro seriamente, esperando que entendiera lo que realmente quería decirle.

\- Comprendo.. – Dijo Itachi asintiendo – Supongo que tu eres uno de ellos..

\- Así es.. – Dijo sin más y podía ver como el compañero de Hinata y el otro ninja de la hoja, acaban de terminar sus peleas – Sera mejor que estén en las sombras por ahora.. hasta que todo se tranquilice..

\- ¿Saben que sucedió..? – Pregunto Kisame entendiendo que había algo más pero tampoco preguntaría si con ello conseguía una nueva oportunidad.

\- No.. – Respondió sinceramente Neji – Pero sabemos que ninjas del sonido y de la nube, están involucrados..

\- Nii-san.. – Llamo la atención de los tres hombres, Hinata – Yo.. vi a Orochimaru con Danzo-san.. e.. ellos.. parecen las cabecillas de todo esto..

\- Bien.. – Dijo Itachi entendiendo un poco más la situación de porque seguían apareciendo más ninjas – Hinata-san.. – La llamo para que solo lo escuchara a él – ¿Sabe el paradero de mi hermano..?

\- Lo siento.. – Dijo negando con la cabeza, la peliazul – No volvieron aun.. Y Shiro.. Él.. seguro desapareció cuando me hirieron.. No.. No se si llego a encontrarlos..

\- Sera mejor que se vayan.. – Dijo Neji viendo como ahora su sensei venia junto a su compañero y como los que peleaban a lado de su prima, terminaban de atar a los sospechosos inconscientes – La Hokage aclarara su situación cuando todo esto pase..

\- Yo.. Tengo que irme.. – Dijo Hinata abrazando al pequeño que ni siquiera levantaba la vista por el miedo – Tengo que llevarlo a alguno de los refugios Nii-san..

\- Nosotros podemos seguir limpiando otras partes Itachi.. – Propuso Kisame.

\- Si.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro – Hinata-san.. estoy seguro de que Sasuke llegara pronto..

\- Lo se.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata – Lo prometió..

Sin decir una palabra más, la peliazul comenzó a correr en dirección contraria a donde llegaron los ninjas de recién para poner a salvo al pequeño. No podía ir por los techos así que tenía que ir si o si por las calles llenas de escombros. Mientras tanto, los ex miembros de Akatsuki, salieron para no ser vistos por otros ojos que no fuera los de aquellos Hyugas que no cuestionarían su participación. Neji se quedó ahí, fingiendo ser el que acabo con el tercer ninja para que no se levantaran sospechas.

Escombros era lo único que había en medio de su camino y se le dificultaba correr con un pequeño en sus brazos. Podía sentir su respiración agitada seguramente por aun no haberse recuperado del todo luego del ataque en su casa, pero tenia una vida en sus manos, de forma literal, y debía correr para salvarlo. Aun guardaba fuerzas no solo para pelear sino para usar su Byakugan que le permitía escabullirse por lugares donde no había peleas.

Llego incluso a la plaza donde antes había sentido una de las primeras explosiones cuando solo disfrutaba de una tarde tranquila con su amiga. Miro a todos lados, pero no tenía idea de a donde correr ahora. Sentía un grupo de ninjas que pronto darían con ella y no podía guiarlos a los refugios donde estarían todos los niños, ancianos y civiles que no podrían defenderse mas que con el conocimiento básico. Corrió hasta un montículo de escombros lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir al pequeño y, lo suficientemente solido como para no derrumbarse en un enfrentamiento.

\- Pequeño.. – Dijo Hinata llamándolo para que la mirara y se calmara – Por que no me dices tu nombre.. – Veía que el pequeño no quería hablar así que decidió ella hablarle primero – Mi.. Mi nombre es Hinata..

\- Yo.. – Comenzó con miedo el pequeño – Yo soy.. Shinshi..

\- Bueno Shinshi-kun.. – Dijo Hinata agradecida de que por lo menos el pequeño estuviera bien – Esto que te voy a pedir.. es.. Es muy importante.. – Vio al pequeño que asentía y tomo valor para lo que le iba a decir – No.. no puedo llevarte a los refugios.. – Vio al pequeño temblar y decidió seguir – Un grupo de ninjas nos encontraran en cualquier momento y no podemos guiarlos a los civiles.. Se.. que tienes miedo.. – Dijo viendo en los ojos, el terror del pequeño – Pero.. ambos somos ninjas ¿no?.. Tu estas en la academia para serlo y.. Y ahora necesito que seas valiente.. yo.. los detendré.. pero tú te quedaras aquí y cuando veas que es seguro.. correrás a los refugios.. ¿podrás hacerlo..?

\- Yo.. – El pequeño la miro a los ojos como si fuera la primera vez que la veía y solo se encontró con unos brillantes ojos perla que le daban seguridad de que ella se encargaría. Se limpio los ojos para borrar cualquier rastro de lágrimas, aun cuando su ropa solo lograba llenarle mas de tierra la cara pero aun así él seguiría como el ninja que quería ser – Si.. Yo lo hare..

\- Bien.. – Sonrió agradecida Hinata por el pequeño valiente – Cuídate mucho y por favor.. no salgas de aquí si sientes que es peligroso..

Muy a su pesar, cuando vio que el pequeño asentía a su única orden de quedarse en ese lugar, salió de detrás de los escombros para poder hacerle frente a los ninjas que estaban a menos de cien metros de dar con ella. Esperaba que no sintieran al menor y armándose de valor, se posiciono frente a los intrusos que llegarían. Respiro profundamente y en menos de un segundo ya estaba en posición de defense con su Byakugan activado esperando a los cinco ninjas que ya los veía frente suyo. Podía ver su insignia de la nube en sus bandas ninjas y no podía creer que hubiese naciones que se aliarían con Orochimaru para atacar la aldea, además de no poder creer que seguía vivo cuando la misma Hokage dio aviso de que estaba muerto. Podía verles la sonrisa arrogante, al saberse que ni siquiera estaban cansados cuando ella y muchos de los ninjas, seguían peleando desde hace tiempo, enfrentándose a cientos, mientras que ellos recién llegaban a la pelea.

El ruido era tanto que aun a la distancia que se encontraban, no podían escucharlos hablar, pero los veía como se decían algo entre ellos, y en menos de un parpadeo, los tenia a todos, corriendo a un lado distinto de ella, tratando de rodearla. Comenzó a mirar para todos lados esperando ver quien la atacaría primero y cuando sintió que por el frente sería el primer ataque, una cabellera rubia paso rápidamente haciendo incluso, que su cabello se fuera para adelante.

\- ¡Rasengan! – Se escucho el grito repetido de cuatro rubios más.

\- Na.. Ruto.. kun.. – Dijo Hinata sin poder creer como el rubio acababa con esos ninjas, pero más importante, que, si él estaba ahí, significaba que otra persona estaba en la aldea.

\- Hinata.. – La voz, cargada con un ligero toque de preocupación, se sintió a su espalda.

\- Sasuke.. – Respondió Hinata mientras volteaba a verlo y no pudo evitar que sus labios temblaran de emoción de saber que estaba bien y que por fin llegaba – ¡Sasuke! – Grito emocionada mientras corría a su encuentro.

Si bien no era alguien que hacía demostraciones públicas, en menos de horas, casi perdía la vida en dos oportunidades, una incluso llego a salir gravemente herida, y por eso estaba feliz de poder verlo una vez más. Sasuke correspondió el abrazo al instante, sintiéndose extremadamente aliviado de encontrarla sana y salva cuando apenas llegaba a la aldea. Habían tenido que enfrentarse a unos cuantos ninjas, pero no habían sido la gran cosa y cuando pensaba ir a buscarla, la encontraba ahí mismo.

Luego del abrazo que le pareció casi segundos y le dejo una necesidad de estar mas tiempo con ella, sujeto su rostro con ambas manos para verla mejor. Podía ver como pequeños surcos de lágrimas, mostraban que había estado llorando, como la misma tierra de toda la aldea estaba sobre su blanca piel y no pudo evitar mirar en detalle, notando que además tenia una gran mancha de sangre, ahora seca, en su campera tres tallas mas grande de la que necesitaba y no pudo evitar preocuparse de que había pasado mientras no estaban.

\- ¿Que sucedió? – Pregunto con el entrecejo fruncido y solo la vio negarle con la cabeza – Hinata dime que paso ahora mismo.. ¿por qué estas herida..?

\- Sasuke.. estoy bien.. – Dijo con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizarlo – Es.. Una larga historia y no hay tiempo para esto..

\- Sasuke.. Hinata-chan tiene razón.. – Dijo Kakashi colocando una mano en su hombro para que se calmara aunque parecía una tarea algo imposible así que decidió dirigirse a la peliazul – Hinata-chan.. dinos que está sucediendo aquí..

\- Cl.. Claro Kakashi-sensei.. – Dijo avergonzada de olvidarse de que podían verla en esa situación con Sasuke – Verán.. hace apenas unas horas.. la aldea comenzó a ser atacada con explosiones en todas partes.. – Vio que tenía la atención de los dos así que siguió con el relato – Luego descubrimos que eran ninja del sonido y pensamos que venían en venganza del Sannin pero.. Él.. esta vivo..

Sasuke no podía creer lo que la peliazul le decía con respecto a eso. Se suponía que su maestro había ido a una misión donde lo matarían y él mismo le dijo que se había completado esa misión. Volteo a verlo, furioso de que le mintiera y de que además todo esto estuviese pasando cuando hace años, hizo lo posible para evitarlo.

\- ¡DIJISTE QUE LA MISION SE COMPLETO! – Dijo molesto Sasuke encarando a su sensei.

Kakashi ni se inmuto ante la furia de su alumno ya que tampoco había sido sincero con él y quizás sus acciones ahora tenían consecuencias, además de entender porque la Hokage lo quería muerto, pero en este juego ninguno había sido honesto con lo que el otro, sabia y ahora no era momento de enfocarse en eso sino en lo que ya estaba pasando.

\- Sasuke.. no.. – Pidió Hinata tratando de calmar al pelinegro que estaba furioso.

\- ¿Enserio quieres hablar de honestidad Sasuke..? – Pregunto el plateado con ironía, aunque sabía que estando en el lugar del Uchiha, no sabía que haría.

\- Tks.. – Se molesto Sasuke, entendiendo que no debía molestarse, pero no podía evitarlo.

\- Por lo menos sabemos contra quienes nos enfrentamos.. – Siguió hablando Kakashi, ignorando al Uchiha molesto.

\- Eso no es todo.. – Negó con la cabeza Hinata para contarles más.

\- Eso fue sencillo.. – Escucharon todos, a un rubio mientras se sacudía las manos como si solo hubiese sacado la basura – ¿Estas bien Hinata-chan? – Pregunto preocupado al ver todo el ambiente tan serio y ella con una mancha de sangre en su ropa.

Antes de que Hinata respondiera, un pequeño corrió a ella, abrazándole las piernas. Si bien iba a ser valiente, tenia que admitir que aun era un niño y de ultima, cumplía con salir cuando ya no había peligro. Mas ninjas de la hoja habían aparecido y eso siempre seria bueno para tratar de ganar la batalla que sucedía dentro de la aldea, o por lo menos eso pensó el pequeño.

\- Tranquilo Shinshi-kun.. – Dijo Hinata agachándose para alzar al pequeño y tenerlo entre sus brazos – Ahora iremos al refugio..

\- Hinata-chan.. – La llamo Kakashi – ¿Que más tenías para contarnos? – Pregunto mirando a todos lados por el humo que se alzaba y por el ruido que había aun por pequeñas explosiones.

\- Claro.. – Se disculpo Hinata mientras acariciaba la espalda del menor – Pues.. Luego de ver inicialmente solo a los ninjas del sonido.. Orochimaru y Danzo-san.. llegaron a la aldea junto a muchos ninjas más que recién se incorporaban a la lucha..

\- El sonido no tiene tantos ninjas.. – Dijo incrédulo Sasuke al conocer las fuerzas del Sannin y no creía que hubiesen crecido tanto en tan poco tiempo.

\- No son del sonido.. – Dijo Hinata negando con la cabeza – La aldea de la nube unió fuerzas con ellos.. no.. no se como llegaron a unirse.. pero.. creo..

\- Es una oportunidad perfecta para hacerse poseedores del Byakugan.. – Completo Kakashi sintiendo que la peliazul tenia la misma sensación – Aunque.. No solo hablamos del Byakugan.. muchos clanes dentro de la aldea.. muchas técnicas.. todo es atractivo para cualquiera.. y con la Nube.. no tenemos una gran relación..

\- Exacto.. – Contesto Hinata aunque nadie pidió su afirmación – Pero de mi clan no queda nadie dentro de la aldea.. no queda ninguno que puedan extraerle el Byakugan.. sobre los demás clanes no sé que..

\- Eso es mentira.. – Intervino molesto Sasuke – Aun estas aquí.. sigues siendo blanco para ellos..

\- No.. – Temió Hinata que él también la mandara a los refugios – No Sasuke.. tu.. también vas a..

Otra explosión y una gran descarga de chacra, se sentía cerca de la torre de la Hokage y todos se preocuparon de lo que podía estar pasando.

\- La abuela.. – Temió Naruto – Tenemos que ir..

Hinata y Sasuke se miraron como si ninguno se atreviera a decir nada. Hinata sentía que, si abría la boca, si solo decía una pequeña silaba, su novio la mandaría a los refugios como el resto de sus amigos, incluso Sakura la había mandado indirectamente y no quería que la persona que la entreno, dudara de su capacidad. Sasuke se encontraba molesto, no quería decirle nada porque estaba seguro de que cualquier palabra que dijera, ella lo tomaría como un signo de debilidad y no creía que ella fuera así, pero tampoco quería perderla como ya lo había hecho, no podría resistir verla perder la vida una vez más.

\- Sasuke.. – Llamo la atención del par de enamorados, Kakashi – Acompaña a Hinata-chan a los refugios para dejar al niño.. deben evitar a toda costa, que los otros descubran las entradas.. – Miro a Naruto que ya casi estaba por salir al encuentro de la Hokage – Naruto y yo nos adelantaremos e iremos por la Hokage..

Sasuke no sabia si agradecerle o no a su maestro por haber intervenido, pero por lo menos, el recorrido le permitiría pensar mejor las cosas, antes de decir algo que pudiese herir o no a la peliazul.

Todos asintieron la orden de Kakashi y en menos de un segundo, todos comenzaron a correr para llegar a su destino. Hinata abrazaba fuertemente al pequeño que no había dicho absolutamente nada y que solo buscaba la protección en los brazos de la peliazul. Sasuke iba por delante de ella, noqueando a cualquiera que se apareciera delante de ellos y con ayuda del Byakugan, Hinata le indicaba incluso antes de topárselos, a los intrusos, comprobando efectivamente que no solo eran ninjas del sonido los que atacaban. Aunque se sorprendió de ver también uno que otro que parecía renegado o sin identificación de su aldea, y que solo buscaba dañar a la Hoja como si fuese algún tipo de venganza.

\- Llegamos.. – Dijo agradecida Hinata, entrando a un pequeño local que servia de fachada para los túneles que llevaba a los refugios.

El lugar estaba algo destruido, pero aun así nadie parecía haber dado con ella así que eso solo significaba que todo estaba en orden. Sin ser descubierta, entro al lugar sin siquiera mover las maderas caídas para que nadie sospechara y debajo de una silla, golpeo el suelo que empezó a sonar hueco. En un segundo, el suelo se abrió y pudo ver a uno de los ninjas encargados de las evacuaciones, que la miraba como si fuera a atacarla.

\- Se llama Shinshi.. – Dijo sin más Hinata entregándole el niño – Sus padres deben estar en el refugio preocupados..

\- Claro.. – Respondió el ninja de rango Chunnin, tomando con cuidado al niño que en un principio parecía no querer despegarse de la peliazul.

El suelo comenzó a cerrarse de nuevo para volver a ser la simple tienda que pretendía ser, pero Hinata logro ver como el pequeño le daba un pequeño gracias lleno de temor y ternura por salvarlo. Salió del local y vio a Sasuke que estaba preparado para cualquier cosa, pero temía que la mandara al refugio como todos.

\- Sabes.. – Dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verla cuando la sintió salir – Toda mi vida tuve solo dos pesadillas que me atormentaron.. – Podía sentir la duda en la peliazul así que siguió – Pero desde que te conocí.. una más se sumo.. siendo la peor de todas.. – No le estaba diciendo nada sobre el verdadero él pero aun así no mentía – Verte morir.. verte.. cerrar tus ojos para siempre.. es la peor de todas..

\- M.. Me.. Me mandaras.. al refugio.. – Sintió que la garganta se le hacia un nudo que incluso tragar saliva se le volvía completamente doloroso – Po.. Porque yo.. yo podría de.. decirte lo mismo..

\- No es lo mismo.. – Volteo Sasuke por fin a enfrentarla – Te aseguro que no es lo mismo..

Porque para él no lo era, él si la había visto morir, si la había visto cerrar sus ojos para siempre y no podía permitir que volviera a pasar. Y aunque conocía del futuro, habían hecho tantos cambios que ya dudaba de que todo estuviese surgiendo como debía. Parecía que había cosas que, si o si tenían que pasar, su aldea, la que se molestó por proteger, parecía que de todas formas acabaría destruida sin importar que sea una guerra o una invasión, incluso llego a pensar que, de no darse la invasión, la misma luna podía caerse en pedazos, destruyéndola.

\- Claro que lo es.. – Dijo Hinata con lagrimas de impotencia de que él, quien la entreno, la tomara por débil – ¡¿Sabes si quiera la tortura que fue para mi no saber si estabas bien o no ahora?! – Pregunto casi a un chillido desgarrador – Cada noche.. cada día.. cada momento.. solo.. quería que volvieras a salvo..

\- Hinata.. escucha.. – Se sentía una basura por hacerla llorar de esa forma por sus palabras.

\- ¡NO! – Grito alejándose de él, unos pasos para atrás – No.. por favor.. – Dijo llorando sin poder controlarlo mientras se escondía tras su flequillo – No me mandes al refugio.. no me mandes porque.. moriré si no se si estas bien o no.. – Trato de limpiarse las lágrimas para que se detuvieran pero no parecían querer acabar – Yo.. pro.. prometo no.. no ser un.. estorbo.. – Dijo lo ultimo con un inmenso dolor.

Sasuke no lo soporto más y se acercó a ella abrazándola con fuerza, no quería perderla, pero tampoco la quería ver llorar de esa forma. Ambos habían pasado un martirio de solo estar esas semanas separados con una misión tan peligrosa y no querían separarse más. Sabía que cometía el peor de los errores, que quizás le costaría la vida, pero no podía alejarse de ella. Sintió como ella lo abrazaba de nuevo y se aferraba a su chaleco Chunnin con fuerza como si de esa forma no la fuera a abandonar.

\- Nunca serias un estorbo.. – Dijo Sasuke acariciando sus largos cabellos azules – Pero prométeme una cosa.. – La sintió asentir en su pecho y esperando no cometer un error, hablo – No te expongas de más.. No puedo perderte Hinata.. – Dijo y aunque quería, le hubiese gustado decirle que "no de nuevo".

\- Solo.. si tu prometes lo mismo.. – Respondió Hinata mientras alzaba la vista, aunque estuviese todo su rostro lleno de lágrimas.

Como si fuera un pacto silencioso, Sasuke tomo de su rostro para besar esos labios que había extrañado por días. Era su forma de decir que no dejarían que el otro caiga, porque prometer no exponerse, era sabido que ninguno de los dos lo haría. Disfrutaron del tierno acto que les brindaba el beso, hasta que mas ruidos de explosiones, los hicieron volver a realidad.

\- Naruto y Kakashi necesitaran de mi ayuda.. – Dijo Sasuke acariciando sus brazos para llegar a sus manos y sujetarla con las suyas – Tengo que ir.. no solo me preocupa Orochimaru sino.. Danzo..

\- Entiendo.. – Dijo Hinata apretando un poco mas su mano en señal de apoyo – Vamos.. Juntos..

\- Bien.. – Respondió Sasuke para empezar a correr con ella, sin soltarle la mano.

El paso podía seguirle así que no le preocupaba y aunque sonara extraño, sentía que, de esa forma, sujetando su mano, se aseguraría de que no le pasara nada.

Durante todo el trayecto, se enfrentaron a unos cuantos ninjas y a otros que no parecían ser parte de la invasión, pero aceptaron las condiciones que le proponían para que no los mataran o noquearan. Además, Hinata le dijo a Sasuke que su hermano estaba defendiendo la aldea desde la sombra, que no sabía cómo le había hecho o como se había enterado, pero él había aparecido. Evito decirle lo cerca que estuvo de morir ya que no le parecía conveniente puesto que había aceptado que lo acompañara y no quería que la mandara a los refugios. Lo vio invocar una de sus garudas y supuso que ella se encargaría de dar con el pelinegro mayor.

Mientras ellos corrían para alcanzar a los miembros del equipo siete, todos se encontraban peleando dentro de la aldea, algunos lograron encontrarse y otros seguían peleando por separados. Algunos seguían a lado de sus maestros, de los Jounin, o de cualquiera que requiriera ayuda. Peleaban fervientemente y cuando sentían que la situación se volvía medianamente controlada, en otros sectores, mas ninjas llegaban. No les quedo de otra que abandonar algunos lugares, confiando en que estuvieran libres de intrusos, para poder poner fin a la batalla que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Kakashi, había logrado ir con Naruto, sin distracciones, pasando casas y locales destruidos, pero a medida que corría, una imagen, en lo alto de un árbol, se hizo visible para él. La capa negra, con nubes rojas y borde blanco, era algo que ninguno podía obviar, pero la máscara naranja en espiral, era únicamente propia de la persona que siempre lo creyó muerto. Sin decirle nada a Naruto, corrió en dirección al sujeto que necesitaba ver, que necesitaba escuchar, que necesitaba reconocer, y muy en su interior, que necesitaba desmentir. No quería creer que quien estuviese tras esa mascara fuera su amigo y si lo era, no lo abandonaría, no seria peor que escoria, lo ayudaría, incluso si para eso lo tuviese que matar. Tristemente, no sería la primera vez que ayudaría a un amigo de ese modo.

Naruto llego rápidamente a la torre del Hokage, la cual ahora se encontraba completamente destruida, dejando solo a la vista, una especie de ring donde veía al sabio pervertido, proteger a la rubia que se encontraba completamente cansada, sangrando y en el suelo, sujetándose su brazo derecho.

\- ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIERAS! – Escucho el grito del peliblanco que peleaba contra el Sannin y contra uno de los ancianos de la aldea.

\- ¡TENIA QUE! – Respondió el grito con otro grito, la rubia mientras tocia sangre.

\- ¡ABUELA! – Grito Naruto corriendo a verla – ¿Que paso..? – Sabia la fuerza de la Hokage así que no entendía que pasaba para que estuviera así.

\- Naruto.. – Dijo sorprendida la rubia de verlo sano y salvo – Estas en serios problemas tu y el Uchiha.. – La sonrisa con la que decía aquello, no concordaba con la amenaza que pretendía hacerle saber.

\- Seguro que si.. – Dijo zorrunamente Naruto al verla sonreírle – Pero primero ayudare a la aldea..

Antes de que Tsunade lo pudiera detener, el rubio, ya se ponía a la par de su compañero para enfrentar a esos dos que había traicionado de esa manera a la aldea. Sabía que había cometido un gravísimo error al permitir que el Sannin viviera, pero no pudo matarlo, solo pensó en dejarlo morir como parte de su sufrimiento, pero él había logrado escapar de alguna forma y ahora estaba en esa situación. Si bien en un principio, no podía decir porque debía morir para no revelar la verdad sobre el Uchiha, no lo había matado después, cuando era tan fácil y nadie lo reclamaría sabiendo que desde antes estaba supuestamente muerto.

Trato de curarse el brazo para poder ayudar, pero había gastado demasiado chacra en la pelea y la vil serpiente, había mandado una de sus bichas, escondida en medio de sus ataques, a morderla, drenando parte importante de su chacra que seguramente él absorbió para su propio bien. Su amigo se lo había advertido, pero estaba tan molesta de su error que no pensó las cosas claras y le había generado una desventaja al peliblanco, dejándolo pelear a él solo, contra esos dos.

Lejos de ahí, como si admirara todo lo que estaba sucediendo a sus pies, el enmascarado ni se había molestado en desaparecer. Se sentía confundido, las cosas no debían pasar de ese modo, él debía conseguir a las bestias, había manipulado a todos, fingiendo ser un completo idiota, solo para tener el poder de lograr sus objetivos. Su maestro, le había prometido la paz definitiva dentro del mundo ninja, pero ahora no tenia mas que comenzar de nuevo, pero ver como caía la aldea que lo vio crecer, solo le recordaba que algo había cambiado sus planes. Alguien se había interpuesto y había evitado que pudiese conseguir las demás bestias de las colas.

\- Si te llamo Madara contestaras.. – Dijo Kakashi parándose a una distancia prudente del sujeto que solo miraba la aldea pero no le decía nada, ni una respuesta, ni un movimiento – Quizás.. si te digo.. Obito.. – Pudo ver ahora si, como el ninja se movía a penas, tensando sus hombros como si no supiese cómo reaccionar.

\- La paz.. llegara.. – Respondió el enmascarado – Nadie más tendrá que morir.. no como ella..

Antes de que el peliblanco le dijera algo más, el sujeto se desvaneció y destapando su ojo izquierdo, lo siguió. Tenia que salvarlo, incluso de él mismo y de quien él pensaba que era su maestro. Tenia que detenerlo, salvarlo si podía, antes de que cometiera un gravísimo error. Nadie se salvaría si seguía con esto, todos morirían y esa paz, nunca llegaría. Sabia que estaba rompiendo todas las reglas habidas en la aldea, pero ese par de tontos, ese par de amigos/enemigos, ese par de rivales, le habían enseñado, que salir de la aldea, para proteger a los que quería, nunca sería tan malo como dejar que las cosas pasaran como pretendían impedir. Ellos ya habían hecho su parte, ahora él, se encargaría de salvar al resto. No pudo evitar sonreír con ironía de pensar que, haciendo cosas así, nunca se tendría que preocupar de que lo nombrasen Hokage, aun cuando pareciese que, de esa forma, estaba ayudando tanto que podía ser nombrado si evitaban recordar que cuando su aldea estaba siendo atacada, el había ido tras un amigo, solo para salvar al mundo.

\- Y pensar.. que podría perderme los siguiente volúmenes de Jiraiya-sama.. – Dijo con ironía Kakashi, sintiendo que podía no volver de esa misión auto infringida.

\- Bueno.. – Escucho una voz muy reconocida para él – Siempre puedes comprarlo en alguna aldea..

\- Gai.. – Dijo sorprendido, pero sin detener su paso.

\- Tranquilo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa el ninja de traje verde – Una vez.. Alguien me dijo que quienes rompen las reglas.. son escoria.. pero.. Los que abandonan a un amigo.. son peor que escoria..

\- Gracias.. – Agradeció de corazón Kakashi al saber que tenia un amigo como él.

Y sin más, ambos ninjas se perdieron entre los bosques, uno tratando de salvar a su amigo y quizás al mundo, mientras que el otro, eligió solo seguir a su amigo y ser su apoyo. Dos amigos que pasaron por cientos de enfrentamiento y retos, ahora se unían para cumplir uno solo.

En otra parte de la aldea, en lo que antes era la torre de la Hokage, más de uno pensó que ese seria su triste final para aquellas oficinas, conociendo el temperamento de la rubia, pero nadie pensaría que seria por una lucha como la que se estaba dando en esos momentos. Naruto se estaba dejando llevar demasiado por sus emisiones y muchas veces sentía que perdería el control rápidamente. El sabio pervertido, lo ayudaba demasiado, evitando que se descontrolara, pero pelear de esa forma frente a la víbora y al anciano, estaba siendo mas desgastante de lo que esperaba. Ahora trataba de enfrentarse al Sannin, pero el cuerpo de este, se volvía extraño cada vez que apuntaba uno de sus golpes, volviéndose casi de goma por la forma en la que se retorcía y esquivaba todo. Trato de golpearle el rostro, pero este, enredó su cuerpo en su brazo y antes de poder soltarse, lo vio estrujar su abdomen, justo donde tenia la marca. Podía sentir como de a poco, empezaba a desprender su chacra y lo peor, era ver que el muy maldito, estaba absorbiéndolo para lograr recuperarse.

\- ¡QUITATE! – Grito molesto Naruto mientras lograba que el Sannin lo soltara por un corte profundo que hizo en el cuerpo que envolvía su brazo, y pronto cayó rendido al suelo, sintiendo dolor en su cabeza.

\- ¡Naruto! – Escucho el susurro de la rubia, aunque sabía que tendría que ser un grito porque ella no era de las que susurraba.

El peliblanco, se preocupo de la forma en que desprendía su chacra Naruto, pero al verse de nuevo en desventaja numérica, no podía ir a ayudarlo. Volteo apenas unos segundos para verlo, pero una cabellera rosada lo hizo volver a la realidad, sabiendo que debía concentrarse porque si no sería el fin de todo.

\- ¡Resiste! – Grito la muchacha de cabellos rosas mientras alcanzaba el cuerpo del rubio que ahora parecía quemar – ¡Ni se te ocurra dejarme! – Volvió a gritarle molesta, pero ni con su chacra verdoso, podía llegar a él para aliviar su dolor.

\- Sa.. Ku.. – Logro verla por menos de medio segundo y todo se volvió negro para él.

Sabia donde estaba, no era la primera vez que cuando perdía el control llegaba a ese lugar, a ese cuarto con el suelo húmedo y lleno de agua. Se sentó, notando como de nuevo, su remera ninja volvía a tener un agujero a la altura del sello. Se llevo las manos al cabello en claro desespero y solo podía sentir el resoplido, desde el otro lado de la reja.

\- ¿Sabes..? – Dijo Naruto molesto – A este paso.. trabajare solo para comprar ropa si sigue pasando esto..

El resoplido se sintió de nuevo y parecía que la bestia no estaba tan de humor para sus chistes, aunque no era cien por ciento un chiste, tenia su parte de verdad. Se coloco de pie y miro todo el lugar de nuevo, sabía que podía salir de ahí, pero, desde que sabía la verdad, había querido intentar algo que Sasuke le había dicho pero que no había tenido la posibilidad. Llevo su mano a su propio sello y pudo sentir como ahora la bestia se acercaba expectante a los barrotes.

\- Sasuke.. – Comenzó a decir Naruto aun con la mano en su sello – Dijo que tu.. odias a los humanos..

\- Si.. – Respondió molesto el zorro desde el otro lado, pero sin perderse un detalle al sentirse que pronto se liberaría.

\- Bueno.. – Siguió Naruto – No todos son malos.. aunque.. ahora hay varios de ellos allá afuera.. – Suspiro y luego lo miro desafiándolo – Y quizás ahora también sea uno de ellos.. solo por.. querer hacer algo egoísta a costa de tu expectativa..

El zorro quiso saber a qué se refería con eso y antes de poder decir algo, vio el intento del rubio por liberar el sello, ser detenido por una luz brillante. Era incluso molesto ante sus ojos, pero a medida que el brillo iba bajando, podía ver la silueta de un hombre, supo reconocerlo de inmediato.

\- Minato.. – Casi con un gruñido, salió el nombre del sujeto.

\- Jijiji.. – Sonrió Naruto agachando la cabeza, viendo que una mano lo detenía – Sasuke dijo que aparecerías si yo intentaba esto..

\- Naruto.. – Dijo una voz tranquila sosteniendo del brazo del mencionado – No debes hacerlo..

Naruto levanto la vista y se encontró con unos ojos igual de celestes que los suyos al igual que el rubio tan llamativo como él que tenía. Aun le costaba creer esa parte de la historia, incluso se resguardo un par de días para poder procesar toda la información, saliendo únicamente para entrenar, sintiendo que era la única forma de no volverse loco, pero necesitaba saber que su amigo no le mintió con algo como eso.

\- Sabes viejo.. – Dijo Naruto soltando el sello pero sin salir del agarre del otro rubio – No habla muy bien de ti como padre, el encerrar a Kurama en mi..

\- Tu.. – Tanto el rubio como el zorro dijeron lo mismo, los dos por no entender como había llegado a esa conclusión.

\- No contaron con algo.. – Dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en los bolsillos tratando de actuar relajado – Alguien uso un jutsu prohibido.. y.. digamos que por eso lo se..

\- ¿Sabes que soy tu padre? – Pregunto Minato con duda.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Naruto tallándose la nariz, mientras lo miraba de reojo, de vez en cuando – No estaba seguro.. solo.. confié en el Teme.. pero.. – Se dio vuelta para no verlo – Supongo que el parecido es algo notable..

\- Diría que solo físico.. – Dijo con nostalgia el rubio mayor mientras colocaba su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo – En personalidad diría que eres igual a..

\- Aun no la vi.. – Dijo Naruto sintiendo la caricia de su padre – La.. veré pronto.. si quieres.. le puedo dar algún mensaje tuyo..

\- Eres fuerte Naruto.. – Respondió Minato, no necesitaba darle ningún mensaje al amor de su vida, sabiendo que de todas maneras, ella sabia todo lo que él pensaba – Eres incluso mas fuerte que cualquiera.. – Podía ver los hombros tensados de su hijo y como pequeños espasmos le indicaban que se hacia el fuerte para no llorar – Lograras muchas cosas.. mas de las que yo pude hacer..

Siempre vio en sus compañeros, palabras de aliento de sus padres, ánimos de ellos, alentándolos a ser mas fuertes, a ser mas dedicados, a seguir hacia adelante sin importar los obstáculos y aunque ya no fuera un niño, sintió que por primera vez se sentía igual que sus compañeros, no pudo evitar darse la vuelta y abrazarlo. Quizás lo estrujaba, no estaba seguro, pero recibir otro abrazo de respuesta, era suficiente para él. Se permitió soltar un par de lagrimas de felicidad y luego, con tranquilidad y serenidad que nunca había sentido, se alejó tranquilamente de los brazos de su padre.

\- Se que no volverás a aparecer una vez que libere a Kurama.. – Dijo Naruto tranquilamente mientras se limpiaba el rostro – Se que el sello que pusiste para que yo no lo liberara.. sirve una sola vez.. pero.. quiero que sepas que lo liberare..

\- ¿Por qué? – Pregunto Minato, sintiendo la excitación en el zorro de creerse libre.

\- Porque hare que nos ayude.. – Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa Naruto, pero la risa del zorro lo hizo molestar – ¡¿Y tu de que te ríes?!

\- Estas loco si crees que te ayudare en algo.. – Dijo Kurama con burla.

\- ¡Claro que lo harás! – Se acerco Naruto a los barrotes y pudo ver de frente a los ojos rojos del kyuubi – Yo lograre convencerte porque.. – Comenzó a bajar un poco la voz ya que no quería decirle a su padre quien había sido el causante de su muerte, por mas que no cambiaria nada, no le parecía correcto – Tu no tuviste la culpa..

\- Eres el segundo en decir eso.. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo el kyuubi.

\- ¿Eh? – Dijo confundido Naruto, pero no recibió respuesta de zorro – ¡OYE! – Le grito acercándose mas a los barrote – Escúchame bien Kurama.. tu y yo haremos equipo.. te guste o no.. pero.. – suspiro un poco resignado porque hasta él, entendía que aún no era el momento justo – Por ahora no.. supongo.. – Dijo rascándose la nuca – Aun debo ganarme tu confianza..

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso Naruto? – Pregunto Minato cuando el zorro no volvió a hablar.

\- Claro.. – Sonrió Naruto seguro de lo que decía – Y.. Mama.. ella.. me ayudara..

Minato podía ver la misma sonrisa de su esposa, en el rostro de su hijo y no le quedo mas que confiar en él. Algo le decía que él sabia mas de lo que estaba diciendo y sabía que haría grandes cosas.

\- Salúdala de mi parte.. – Fue el único pedido de Minato, al ver que no podía decirle nada más a su hijo.

\- ¡Claro! – Dijo animadamente Naruto, mientras todo volvía a ser oscuro para él.

\- ¡¿COMO ESTA NARUTO?! – Grito Jiraiya a la pelirosa que estaba a su lado mientras solo podía evitar los golpes.

\- ¡El muy idiota no despierta! – Grito sin saber que hacer Sakura, pero por lo menos ahora si podía curar las heridas físicas del rubio, ya que el chacra anaranjado había desaparecido de repente.

Dos ninjas más, llegaron al lugar de pelea y todo parecía ser irreal. Era un campo de batalla que incluso tenia un pequeño grupo de publico que no se había alejado. Sasuke recorrió rápidamente con la vista todo el lugar, viendo a la Hokage gravemente herida, a su amigo en el suelo, siendo atendido por la pelirosa que apenas lo miro para volver a curar al rubio. Vio al Sannin pelear contra su compañero y contra Danzo al mismo tiempo y supo que necesitaba ayudarlo.

\- Hinata.. – La llamo Sasuke – Asegúrate de que la Hokage se encuentre bien..

\- Bien.. – Asintió Hinata, y aunque no la estaba haciendo participar de la batalla, por lo menos no la alejaba – Ten cuidado.. – Fue lo único que le pidió antes de correr en dirección a la Hokage.

Sasuke comenzó a correr hacia Danzo, y aunque la situación no lo ameritaba, se encontraba extrañamente animado y excitado por poder derrotarlo de nuevo, por poder acabar con su vida una vez mas y nadie le diría nada ya que ahora se encontraba como un traidor con la aldea así que podía hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo. Sabia que la Hokage solo lo encerraría y no lo mataría por muy ruin que haya sido, con tal de no ponerse a todos los ancianos en su contra, con suerte había logrado encerrarlo, pero estaba seguro de que ni ella esperaba que se aliara con Orochimaru, y menos en un momento como este.

En menos de un segundo, estuvo frente al anciano, haciéndolo alejarse del maestro de Naruto para dejarle libre el paso y que la pelea se igualara un poco más. No sabia que tan bien estaba de forma ahora el viejo, pero igual le daría toda la pelea del mundo. De todos, esos dos contras los que ahora peleaban, eran los únicos que odiaba con toda su alma, y si lograba exterminarlos, estaba seguro de que su vida seria mas tranquila, que todo lo que viniese después, podría enfrentarlo sin problema si acaba con quien había sido el causante de todo el dolor que le provoco a su familia.

Comenzó a arremeter contra él sin piedad, esperando poder disminuir un poco el odio que aun guardaba, para poder seguir adelante con su vida, y a diferencia de la primera vez, esta vez no necesitaba que el viejo ese le afirmara lo que ya sabía, que él lo había puesto en esa encrucijada a su hermano y que quizás, si no se metía en su avariciosa actitud de poseer el Sharingan, su primo Shisui, hubiese logrado un cambio mucho mayor al que él estaba logrando.

El viejo para su edad se defendía de sobre manera, esquivaba varios de sus golpes, y los jutsus que usaba, eran algo molesto para poder llegar de frente a él, y por hacerlo casi pasear por todo el ring improvisado, se distrajo unos segundos viendo que la pelea entre los Sannin, estaba tornándose a favor del que alguna vez, fue su maestro y todo por culpa de una de sus serpientes que logro colar, entre sus vestimentas.

\- Demonios.. – Dijo Sasuke para luego defenderse de algunos ataques y mientras forcejeaba con contras sus ataques de elemento de madera, y sabía que debía buscar la forma de acabar con él antes de que utilizara el Izanagi, donde todo estaría perdido, pero necesitaba de su amigo sino ahora seria él, el de la desventaja numérica – ¡DESPIERTA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ IDIOTA! – Grito Sasuke a su amigo – ¡Has algo Sakura! – Le hablo, por primera vez a ella después de mucho tiempo.

\- ¡¿Crees que no lo intento?! – Devolvió el grito Sakura – Maldita sea.. ¡Despierta de una vez idiota! – Grito golpeando apenas su pecho para que reaccionara.

\- Saben.. – Dijo a duras penas Naruto como si volviera de una fantasía – Ustedes podrían llamarme de una manera más amable..

Sakura se incorporo de golpe al sentir que el rubio comenzaba a sentarse y se sorprendió de verlo tan bien.

\- Tardaste.. – Fue lo único que dijo Sakura.

\- Lo siento.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie y la ayudaba – Estaba en una reunión familiar.. – Volteo a ver al sabio pervertido y vio que estaba en problemas – Bien.. es hora de acabar con esto.. – Dijo tronándose los dedos y con una sonrisa ya de victoria.

Naruto concentro todo el chacra que volvía a controlarlo como antes, sin siquiera sentirse cansado, seguramente por los cuidados de la pelirosa, y se volvió en el modo sabio. Corrió hacia su maestro y casi con una fuerza que no recordaba tener, lo tomo de la ropa y lo arrojo cerca de Sakura para que lo atendiera.

\- Te lo encargo Sakura.. – Dijo Naruto como si nada, con ojos completamente distintos a los que la pelirosa lo había visto – No dejes que muera.. tiene mucha investigación por delante.. – Dijo con burla.

Sakura, atajo en cierta forma el peliblanco y comenzó a curarlo, veía como detrás de ella, estaba Hinata, en la misma situación, curando a la Hokage, pero sabía que no estaba en buenas condiciones aun, por haber estado al borde de la muerte. Tomo de los brazos al maestro del rubio y lo acerco lo mas que pudo a su maestra.

\- Deja de pasarle chacra.. – Dijo Sakura tratando de ser profesional por ahora – Solo te agotaras.. Cura sus heridas y sola comenzara a recuperar el chacra que necesitan..

\- Pero.. – Dijo Hinata con duda.

\- Por algo son Sannin.. – Respondió con simpleza mientras curaba al peliblanco – Confía.. la vi agotar su chacra muchas veces y cuando no esta herida lo recupera rápidamente..

Hinata asintió y después de curar a la Hokage, volvió su vista a la pelea y aunque la pelirosa no decía nada, la podía ver nerviosa por todo lo que estaba pasando y por como se estaban dando las luchas.

Los dos hombres del equipo siete, estaban dando verdadera batalla, pero aun así no parecía ser suficiente para dar el golpe final. El cansancio estaba de a poco haciendo su triste aparición para los mas chicos, pero aun así no se daban por vencidos, recibiendo y dando muchos golpes, para demostrar que su voluntad de fuego, no seria apagada por dos traidores.

Hinata comenzó a preocuparse cuando con su Byakugan, vio que Sasuke se estaba esforzando de más y temía que le pasara algo. Horrorosamente, logro ver en el brazo del anciano, un montón de ojos rojos que parecían implantados en su brazo y los reconoció como iguales a los de su novio. Le provocaba repugnancia ver algo así en el cuerpo de alguien, pero Sasuke de a poco, y casi agotado, veía que los iba destruyendo de a poco. Ver aquello, le revolvía tanto el estómago, además de pensar que, para obtenerlos, solo significaba arrancarlos de los cuerpos de los Uchihas, ya sea vivos o muertos, y recordar la masacre, solo le hacia pensar que él los había profanado en cierta forma, si no es que había sido un asesino.

Sakura por su parte, veía al rubio que aun le quedaba para rato su energía, pero sabía que no sería infinita, y comenzó a preocuparse cuando noto que ahora, el grupo que los acompañaba, se estaban empezando a mover, en dirección a ella y a la Hyuga. Ellas dos eran los escudos para los Sannin que estaban inconscientes ahora y tendrían que defenderlos, porque la muerte de un Hokage mas en la aldea, no seria bien visto por ninguna aldea, además de que no quería que algo le pasara a su maestra.

\- Ese grupo.. – Le hablo Sakura a Hinata – Están empezando a moverse hacia nosotras.. – Vio a Hinata mirar a esa dirección y verla tensa, solo se lo termino de confirmar – Hay que protegerlos..

\- Si.. – Asintió Hinata y ambas se colocaron de pie para hacer frente al nuevo grupo.

Podían ver a dos pelirrojas, Sakura reconoció a una, pero a la otra no. Se veían frescos y llenos de energía, pero le preocupaba los dos hombres que venían con ellas. Uno tenia el cabello blanco y dientes como de tiburón que llamaba su atención, pero todo se volvió confuso cuando noto que ese sujeto, llevaba una espada que se le hacia sumamente conocida de algún lado, como de un recuerdo viejo y lejano. El otro sujeto, de cabellos naranja, parecía tranquilo, pero a medida que se iba acercando mas a ellas, pudo notar que iba creciendo de tamaño, cambiando incluso, el color de su piel.

Antes de que dieran aviso, los cuatro ninjas se acercaron a ellas, con clara intenciones de atacarlas, atravesando lo que era el cambo de batalla, de un solo salto, para evitar la pelea de los otros.

Sakura se encontró protegiendo y defendiendo el cuerpo de Jiraiya, de la pelirroja que ya la conocía y del sujeto que no dejaba de mover su espada, esperando cortarla por la mitad de cualquier momento. Vio que Hinata estaba en la misma situación que ella, pero peleando ahora con el que parecía un monstruo de cabello naranja que era mucho mas grande que antes y contra la otra pelirroja de anteojos.

Sasuke y Naruto vieron como esos cuatros corrían en dirección a las chicas y se preocuparon tanto que su atención se vio interrumpida unos segundos, que el enemigo aprovecho para dar un golpe certero que los mando a ambos atrás, pero con sus pies se aferraron al suelo, dejando marcas en él, quedando espalda contra espalda en ese preciso momento.

\- Hay que ayudarlas.. – Dijo Naruto preocupado por la pelirosa y su amiga.

\- No podemos.. – Respondió casi impotentemente Sasuke ya que también quería ir a ayudar a la peliazul, reconociendo quienes son el grupo que había decidido participar de la batalla – Si nos volvemos a distraer.. ellos serán el menor de los problemas..

\- Demonios.. – Se molesto Naruto – En ese caso.. – Dijo irguiéndose de nuevo – Acabemos con ellos rápidamente..

Sasuke trataba de pensar en algo para gritarles y que dejaran lo que estaban haciendo, tratar de encontrar algo en su memoria que los hiciera detenerse, pero pelear contra el anciano, estaba haciendo que su cerebro no pensara muy rápido que digamos. No le quedo mas que tratar de confiar que ellas dos podrían con ellos.

Sakura solo se encontraba esquivando golpes y sobre todo esa espada que parecía deseosa de cortarla por la mitad como si de alguna forma estuviese maldita y solo pudiera hacer eso, aunque pensaba que era mas bien el ninja que la blandeaba, el que deseaba aquello. Lo único bueno de su enfrentamiento, era que parecía que la pelirroja, no se encontraba en su elemento al pelear cuerpo contra cuerpo, pero necesitaba deshacerse del espadachín de alguna forma. Miro a Hinata, y la veía luchando más con la bestia esa de cabellos naranjas, mas que con la pelirroja que también parecía ser algo mas torpe en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Trato de encontrarse con la mirada blanca de la peliazul, pero ambas estaban demasiado concentradas. Ambos grupos estaban demasiado concentrados en sus propios combates, que no parecían prestar atención a nada más y tomaría aquello como una ventaja. Sin siquiera avisarle a la peliazul, corrió al ataque de la pelirroja con anteojos, para golpearla fuertemente en su estómago, haciéndola caer inconsciente y antes de poder procesar que estaba dejando su batalla de lado y que ese descuido podía costarle la vida, se encontró con la peliazul cerrando los puntos de chacra del espadachín, para ver como su espada caía al suelo, junto con él, por el golpe que también le había dado.

Ambas con las respiraciones agitadas, vieron que quedaron al revés de sus contrincantes, pero ahora parecía que se cubrían la espalda.

\- Esto no cambia nada.. – Se sintió en la necesidad de decirlo Sakura.

\- No lo hace.. – Respondió Hinata y ambas volvieron a sus lugares, volviendo a confundir a los ninjas que acompañaban al anciano y a la serpiente.

Tanto Naruto como Sasuke se habían dado cuenta de que las dos muchachas habían dejado a dos ya inconscientes y eso le daba un poco de alivio sobre que no necesitaban ayuda, pero el pelinegro sabia que el contrincante de Hinata no sería fácil de derribar.

\- Deberías estar del lado contrario.. – Dijo cansada la pelirroja a la ojijade.

\- Cállate.. – Se molesto Sakura de que le hablara en un momento así.

\- Ohh.. no me digas que nadie lo sabe.. – Dijo con ironía y la pelirosa se paralizo, recibiendo un golpe directo en el rostro, que apenas logro cubrir con sus manos – Patética.. – Se sintió victoriosa – Me pregunto.. ¿qué dirán si saben que tu fuiste parte de esto..?

\- ¡CALLATE! – Se molesto Sakura, corriendo a ella para que cerrara la boca y no dijera una palabra más.

Estaba arrepentida pero ahora molesta y no se estaba midiendo con la fuerza que estaba utilizando. Solo se limito a golpearla tantas veces que nadie seria capas de contar las veces que sus puños impactaron con su cuerpo.

Hinata había sentido el grito de la pelirosa y como ahora atacaba sin piedad a la joven ninja del sonido y aunque le provocaba terror su modo tan violento, ahora mismo lo deseaba ya que los golpes del pelinaranja, eran sumamente dolorosos y le costaba seguir el ritmo después de tanto desgaste. Su Byakugan casi no se había desactivado en todo lo que iba de la batalla, y eso le pasaba facturas a su chacra. Trato de concentrarse en su propio enfrentamiento y vio que, dentro del cuerpo del sujeto, todo su chacra parecía distorsionado y alborotado, como si eso fuera lo que lo volvía tan violente, haciéndolo sufrir incluso más de lo que lo harían los golpes. Logro ver que todo fluía de una marca, casi similar a la que una vez vio en Sasuke y supuso que, si lograba cortar el flujo en ese lugar, le daría una posibilidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Corrió rápidamente hacia él, como si fuera a chocarlo de frente y se ramio por medio de sus piernas cuando intento atraparla y de un salto, se subió a su espalda. Logro cerrar los puntos que necesitaba, justo antes de que la tomara de la pierna y la lanzara a un lugar donde su cuerpo seguramente se estrellaría violetamente.

Espero el violento golpe, pero este nunca llego y en cambio, sintió unos brazos fuertes y masculinos que la sujetaron rápidamente. Por segunda vez en el día, era rescatada nada mas y nada menos por el mayor de los Uchihas que parecía siempre llegar al momento justo.

\- Gracias.. Itachi-san – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y noto que ya no llevaba la capa que lo delataba como Akatsuki o como ex miembro de ahí.

\- No es nada.. – Respondió Itachi dejándola en el suelo y noto lo que estaba sucediendo ahí arriba.

\- Itachi-san.. – Lo llamo Hinata – Sasuke esta.. él.. – Respiro profundamente para calmar sus ideas – Tiene que ayudarlo..

\- No.. – Respondió Itachi viendo a hermano pelear con todas sus fuerzas – Se.. que esto es personal para él.. por eso no puedo intervenir..

\- Pero.. – Quiso apelar Hinata, pero la negativa de Itachi se veía en todo su cuerpo.

\- No se preocupe.. Sasuke.. – Sonrió viendo a su hermano – Es fuerte..

Hinata volteo a ver a Sasuke como no se daba por vencido y como se apresuraba por algún motivo, a destruir todos esos horrendos ojos que le provocarían pesadillas, no por que fueran Uchiha, sino por lo que implicaba y más viéndolos en un brazo.

\- Oye.. – La voz de Kisame la sorprendió, cuando vio que detenía los golpes de su compañera – Ya no responde.. déjala..

Hinata no necesito acercarse a ver lo que sucedía, sabía perfectamente que la ninja del sonido había muerto hace mucho, con todos esos golpes tampoco podía pretender que siguiera viva pero no diría nada, no por miedo sino porque cada uno tendría sus razones. Vio al ninja contra quien peleo y lo noto mas tranquilo, mas sereno y como de a poco, su cuerpo volvía a la figura humana que había visto en un principio.

\- Nos llevaremos a Hokage-sama y a Jiraiya-sama.. – Dijo Itachi haciendo un clon suyo, para llevar al otro cuerpo – Los mantendremos a salvo..

\- Gracias.. – Dijo Hinata viendo como alzaba a la Hokage con delicadeza para que descansara.

\- Kisame.. a esos tres.. – Dijo Itachi tranquilamente – Están vivos así que servirán de interrogatorio..

\- Los amarrare y los llevare.. – Entendió Kisame.

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar lo que había dicho que haría, la fuerte expansión de energía que soltaban los dos mas chicos, fue tan violeta que llego a hacerlo retroceder un pequeño paso.

Minutos antes, justo cuando las dos muchachas tenían ahora a un solo contrincante, luego de sentirse un poco mas tranquilos ambos, los mayores, solo los habían sacado de quicio llegando casi al borde de la locura, solo por sus pequeñas palabras.

\- No debería animarte que derrotaran a uno.. – Dijo Orochimaru en dirección a Naruto mientras seguía con sus casi golpes certeros – Menos por alguien que permitió que todo esto pasara..

\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto incrédulo Naruto, recibiendo un golpe en toda la cara que lo hizo tambalear – Mierda.. – Dijo algo aturdido.

\- Lo que oyes Uzumaki.. – Dijo con una sonrisa casi de victoria – ¿Quién crees que me curo..? – Podía verlo temblar al rubio así que decidió seguir – ¿Quién crees que me paso el chacra justo para poder planear el escape y poder destruir la aldea..? ¿Quién crees..? – Siseo con burla.

Naruto no pudo evitar ver como la pelirosa recibía un golpe que logro cubrir con sus brazos para que no fuera peor y se sentía perdido, necesitaba saber cuándo había sido para saber si ella realmente había cambiado o no, si la estaba ayudando o solo se estaba engañando solo.

\- Me pregunto si la mataran cuando sepan que es.. – Dijo el Sannin dispuesto a atacarlo por la espalda – Una traidora..

Los ojos del rubio se volvieron rojo sangre sin que lo pudiese controlar, se sentía molesto, enojado, pero no con la pelirosa, sino con el Sannin que lo estaba manipulando de esa forma o quizás no, pero no abandonaría a su amiga, no la dejaría sola, le había dicho a Sasuke que él se haría cargo, y así seria.

\- Cuando me encierre.. ella vendrá conmigo.. – Sonrió diabólicamente la serpiente.

\- Entonces.. – Naruto volteo a verlo y podía sentir como el chacra del kyuubi parecía querer salir pero él lo estaba manejando por ahora – No llegaras a estar encerrado..

\- Acaba con el secreto si te atreves.. kyuubi.. – Dijo Orochimaru.

A su lado, a unos cuantos pasos nomas, el menor de los Uchihas, también se encontraba molesto por sentir que le estaba llevando demasiado tiempo acabar con el anciano, aunque por lo menos, no tendría que luchar contra esos ojos ya que los había logrado destruir a tiempo, pero eso solo lo agoto más.

\- Debiste morir junto a toda tu familia.. Uchiha.. – Dijo con burla el anciano, haciendo molestar más y más al pelinegro – Cuando tu hermano se fue.. yo debí acabarte con mis propias manos..

\- ¡CALLATE! – Grito molesto el Uchiha de que no solo mencionara a sus padres sino de hablara tan tranquilamente de Itachi.

\- JAJAJA.. Eres patético.. – Respondió a su grito Danzo – Incluso ahora.. peleando conmigo.. eres débil.. todo por preocuparte por otros.. – Arremetió contra él, chocando un kunai contra su katana – Los clanes.. son algo interesante.. – Sonrió con malicia – Me pregunto qué secreto esconderá el Byakugan.. – Podía ver como aquello lo alteraba – Quizás.. una nueva masacre se necesite en esta aldea.. comenzando por la heredera..

\- Toca un solo Hyuga.. y te hare suplicar por tu vida.. – Respondió con furia Sasuke activando su Mangekyo Sharingan – Toca un solo cabello de ella.. y te matare de la forma más dolorosa posible..

La risa que en un principio se sintió confiada por parte del Sannin y del anciano de la aldea, pronto comenzó a desaparecer de a poco cuando el chacra que comenzaban a desprender sus oponentes, parecía aumentar más y más cuando ya deberían estar cansados por el tiempo en que llevaban peleando, pero el chacra anaranjado por parte del Uzumaki, a la vez que sus ojos se volvían rojizos y sus dientes se afilaban, y el chacra azulado del Uchiha, que comenzaba a desprenderse de él, volviéndose violeta y con una extraña forma de samurái, pero solo se había formado desde el torso para arriba y antes de que los adultos pudieran reaccionar, Naruto se abalanzó sobre el Sannin atravesándolo con un Rasengan anaranjado, mientras que Sasuke tomaba entre las manos del samurái, al anciano y presionaba con fuerza.

Tal fuerza y despliegue de energía, comenzó a resquebrajar el suelo de lo que quedaba de la oficina del Hokage y sin que fuera su intención, materiales comenzaron a volar por todos lados, pero al igual que Sasuke, Itachi activo su Mangekyo Sharingan y creando un samurái similar al de su hermano, solo que de color anaranjado, y cubrió a todos para evitar daños mayores aunque podía sentir que tanto el pelinegro como el rubio, estaban perdiendo el control de sus acciones.

\- ¡NARUTO! – Grito Sakura preocupada por el actuar del rubio pero la barrera anaranjada no la dejaba ni acercarse ni que los pedazos de material llegaran a ella – ¡REACCIONA!

\- ¡SASUKE! – Grito con la misma desesperación Hinata, tratando de calmar a su novio, pero este parecía perdido en su actuar, incluso lo podía ver casi como si disfrutara de lo que estaba haciendo – ¡ES SUFICIENTE SASUKE!

Ambos muchachos sentían como un tenue susurro lo que llegaba a sus oídos, pero el golpeteo en sus corazones por sentir que le hablaban a ellos, los hizo volver de a poco a la normalidad. Naruto comenzó a volver a la normalidad, volviendo a ser celestes sus ojos y el chacra anaranjado parecía volver a dentro de su cuerpo y pudo ver claramente como su mano estaba ensangrentada y atravesando el cuerpo de aquella serpiente que ahora no se movía más. Por su parte Sasuke, comenzó a abrir la mano de su Susanoo y el cuerpo ensangrentado y pulverizado del anciano, cayo al suelo sin vida, de a poco el samurái comenzó a desaparecer, pero podía sentir como de sus ojos, comenzaba a sangrar por el esfuerzo que implicaba mantener el Mangekyo Sharingan.

Cuando fueron consciente de lo que hicieron y de lo agotado que ahora se encontraban, sus rodillas llegaron al suelo, pero antes de que pudieran caer completamente, golpeando seguramente sus cabezas, un par de brazos, los atajo a cada uno. No supieron quienes los sujetaban, pero se sentían tranquilos y, aunque pareciera ilógico, protegidos.

Itachi apenas habia hecho desaparecer al Susanoo cuando sintió que todo era seguro, ambas muchachas corrieron rápidamente hacia los jóvenes que habían luchado ferozmente. Pudo ver a su hermano caer de rodillas, pero su cuerpo nunca toco el suelo, por el abrazo protector de la peliazul, al igual que pasaba con el Uzumaki y la pelirosa. Podía ver a unos pasos de ellos los cuerpos sin vida de los otros dos y por la forma en la que estaban, podía decir que algo había pasado que despertó su furia.

Las explosiones empezaron a cesar, ya no se sentían con la frecuencia de antes, parecía que todo estaba tranquilo como si nunca hubiese pasado nada. El cielo comenzó a cambiar su tonalidad, volviéndose el hermoso anaranjado que daría paso al bello cielo nocturno. Itachi sentó bien a la Hokage que parecía estar descansando para recuperarse y camino a ver la aldea. Las llamas de algunas explosiones ya parecían extintas y lo que quedaba de las calles, parecían tranquilas. De a poco se asomaban los shinobis de la aldea hasta la torre de la Hokage, algunos con rehenes y otros sosteniéndose entre ellos para llegar y poder ver a su Hokage, esperando que todo hubiese terminado.

\- Tks.. – Sintió Itachi el quejido a su espalda.

\- Debería descansar un poco mas Hokage-sama.. – Respondió el pelinegro tranquilamente, escondiéndose de la vista de los shinobis.

\- ¿Que.. sucedió..? – Pregunto la rubia poniéndose de pie a duras penas.

\- Sasuke y Naruto acabaron con ellos.. – Dijo señalando a donde estaban las dos muchachas cuidando y curando a los mencionados – Terminaron agotados..

\- ¿Y la aldea..? – Pregunto un poco más recuperada.

\- Véalo usted misma.. – Respondió Itachi haciéndose a un lado para que ella viera lo que el vio en un principio.

La rubia, agarrándose el estómago, camino lentamente hasta el improvisado balcón que antes era su oficina y pudo ver a su aldea, toda destrozada, edificios demolidos, humo que avisaba que ahí hubo antes fuego, incluso si enfocaba la vista un poco más, podía ver hasta la sangre que había en sus calles. Pero lejos de esa imagen tan devastadora, podía ver a sus ninjas, todos o la gran mayoría, dirigiéndose a donde estaba ella, algunos muy malheridos y otros en mejores condiciones. Al frente de todos, podía ver a los novatos que se paso regañando esa semana, mandándolos a buscar todos los gatos de la aldea, pero, aun así, ellos estaban ahí, con sus sensei a sus espaldas, con sus colegas, con los ANBU, todos. Volteo a ver la montaña donde estaba tallada los rostros de todos los Hokage y, aun a la distancia, pudo ver como los Gennin y algunos Chunnin, salían de los túneles y sus aldeanos detrás de ellos.

\- Ganamos.. – Dijo solo para el pelinegro, con una sonrisa la rubia.

\- Así es.. – Respondió Itachi aun en las sombras.

Cuando todos los ninjas estuvieron al frente de la Hokage, el grito unánime de felicidad y victoria se sintió seguramente en todo el mundo, porque así era la voluntad de fuego que ellos guardaban en su interior y no iba a haber invasión que apague esa llama.

 **/_ /**

 **¡Ey! ¡Hola a todos! ¿Como están? ¿Que tal va su mes? ¿Su comienzo de año? (re que empezó hace una banda.. pero bue..) Honestamente no se si me demore un montón o no en actualizar pero tuve grandes dilemas con este cap ii todo culpa de Madara/Tobi/Obito.. no sabia ii creo que aun no sé, como dejarlo en esta historia.. Tengo una idea pero no sé si será de su agrado.. igual.. se supone que es mas un SasuHina ii no tendría porque importar tanto lo que pase con él, pero quiero una historia con coherencia así que me cuesta un poco por no saber bien la historia de Naruto.**

 **Aun así.. ¿qué tal el cap? ¿gusto o no gusto? Jejejej ¿quien se imaginó que Itachi salvaba a Hinata? Jejejej.. Bueno.. espero que sea de su agrado ii déjenme decirles que el cap final ya esta escrito.. me faltaría el que le sigue a este.. así que.. lamento informar que la historia esta a dos cap nomas.. creo que fue interesante esta aventura de escribir algo tan largo.. todos mis SasuHina son one-shot o como mucho esta el especial de san Valentín que fueron tres cap.. pero aun así.. esta historia va en el cap veintidós ii ni yo me lo creo.. no quiero ir agradeciendo desde ya porque para eso será el último cap, pero aun así me alegra ver cuantos me acompañaron desde el primer momento, cuantos se sumaron a mitad de camino e incluso a los que abandonaron la historia, todo se vale porque me hacer pensar mas los cap para que nadie se vaya..**

 **Bueno.. me dejo de palabrería que son pocos los que leen esto ii parece mas un engaño por la cantidad de palabras jejeje..**

 **Aclaro dos cosas como siempre ii es.. las peleas no es mi fuerte así que si les parecen algo pobres, sin sentido o aburridas, es por eso.. no soy buena pero le pongo onda jejeje.. ii segundo.. Es que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. Aplica a las peleas también jejeje..**

 **Sin más, recomiendo que vean la peli en la que me inspire, copie u homenajeé, ¡El Príncipe de Persia! Véanla que es hermosa.. ii después de que termine el fanfic, nadie más romperá las pelotas con que la vean jejejeje..**

 **Ahorita, ¡los saludos!**

 **Clausuhh! Que me digas que se te cayeron unas lagrimas en esa parte, es hermoso porque logre lo que quería en cierta forma, que es darle esa emoción. A mi me pasa con muchos fanfic, aunque yo soy muy maricona, pero que a alguien le pase con mi historia es lindo jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **SoulMoon51! Vamos por parte jejeje.. primero.. sobre Konan y Nagato, creo que de cualquier forma ellos no sobrevivirían, más que nada por el Rinnegan.. o así me lo imagino en mi cabeza, por eso ese final.. ii sobre Hiashi.. creo que se preocupa pero no sé de qué modo jejejej.. hasta que no pase algo tan grave no creo que lo demuestre.. aunque.. tengo un qué final que nadie se espera jejejej..**

 **Te imagino gritándome o gritándole a la pantalla donde me leas, diciendo ¡CORRAN! Jejejej.. yo cuando lo escribí me los imagine así jejeje ¡que corran por Deos! Son ninjas jejejej..**

 **Gracias por todo el apoyo ii para mi ninguno es un pesado.. es más, amo que me escriban ya sea dudas o para decirme que les pareció el cap.. siempre anima ii ayuda jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Patohf! Al final llego uno de los que mencionaste jejejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Misael! Que bueno que la historia vaya para mejor ii no para peor jejeje eso anima saber que voy por buen camino aunque creo que el camino pronto se acabara.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Jaqueline Slytherin! Ante que nada, Bienvenida como nueva lectora jejej.. que bueno que mi fanfic te atrapo jejej significa que lo estoy haciendo bien jejeej.. Gracias por decir algo sobre las batallas porque eso realmente me preocupa ii que bueno que quedo bien.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Celuaso! Jejejej no es de mala, pero te imagino haciendo esas preguntas a la pantalla donde me leas ii me da una sensación de poder jejejej.. que si quiero mato a todos o si soy buenita ii viven todos jejejej.. que gran poder.. lastima que conlleva una gran responsabilidad jejejeje.. Aun así.. aquí está la continuación jejeje espero que te guste.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	23. Chapter 23

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

La semana había parecido bastante larga para todos dentro de la aldea de la Hoja, luego de que esa tarde, todos se vieran sorprendidos por la repentina invasión que se llevó a cabo, culpa del Sannin que una vez perteneció a la aldea, como también del anciano que por algunos era respetado, pero ahora quedaba en el olvido como un vil traidor por lo sucedido.

La combinación de ese atardecer, dándole paso a la oscura noche, parecían los colores de los dos salvadores de la aldea. Si bien todos los ninjas dieron lo mejor de ellos para evitar que esos intrusos llegaran hasta los civiles y que solo sean daños materiales, tenían que admitir que muerto el perro, se acababa la rabia y así se había sentido la muerte de esos dos que encabezaron la invasión que se dio. Es por eso, que mas de uno, al saber lo que esos dos ninjas hicieron, estuvieron mas que agradecidos, a la vez de que servia como inspiración para todos, dándoles ganas de superarse y sabiendo que uno solo podía ser la diferencia mientras tuvieran la llama prendida de la voluntad de fuego que siempre caracterizo a la aldea.

Aun así, durante esa larga semana, que implico mucho desconcierto y desolación para varios, lograron diversos cometidos que no se esperaban.

Los primeros días, la mayor de los Sabaku No había llegado a la aldea con varios de los ninjas de la Arena, con el único propósito de ayudar y proteger durante las noches, a esos inmensos muros que lograron ser burlados. El mensaje de la Hokage había llegado casi al momento en el que todo se tranquilizo dentro de esos bosques, pero por las distancias, no había sido posible que llegaran antes y por eso, luego de dos días, gracias a que la rubia acelero el paso de todos, llegaron. A penas llego al lugar, esperaba ver una aldea desecha, pero lo que menos se encontró, fue con eso. Parecía que el peor momento ya lo habían tenido y ahora solo se encontraban como en un gran campamento al aire libre. Muchas casas habían sido destruidas y las que no, por seguridad no les era posible habitarlas. Por eso es que todos se encontraban fuera, los niños, ancianos y algunas mujeres, estaban dentro de inmensas tiendas de campañas que servían de refugio para las frías noches, mientras que los hombres y los ninjas, ayudaban a levantar de a poco la aldea como antes.

Logro ver al pelinegro perezoso, organizando pequeños grupos para que comenzaran con las construcciones mas importantes, como ser la del hospital, y por primera vez lo vio sin ser perezoso o quejarse por algo. Lo podía ver a lado de su maestro que también ayudaba con lo mismo, indicando los sectores mas afectados y los menos, comenzando a reconstruir los menos afectados y luego de ahí ir avanzando con el verdadero objetivo que era devolver, a la aldea, a sus días antes de la invasión. Ofreció su ayuda de inmediato, siendo bien recibida por el pelinegro y una pequeña risa que logro sonrojarla por parte del maestro de este, pero con elegancia logro disimularlo insultando de llorón al ninja de las sombras.

Los ninjas de la arena, ayudaron a proteger aquellos muros por las noches, ya que los de la Hoja se encargaban de reconstruir y proteger por el día. La ayuda fue la necesaria, y la Hokage, en proceso de recuperación, pero aun así sin quedarse quieta, acepto de buena manera.

Al cuarto día, el hospital, que era lo que mas necesitaban para atender en mejores condiciones a los heridos, quedo terminado. Los primeros en ingresar, habían sido Naruto y Sasuke, seguidos de una pelirosa y una peliazul que no se separaron en ningún momento de ellos. Luego llegaron los demás heridos que necesitaban de mejores atenciones. Por suerte, las bajas habían sido pocas, pero no por eso menos significativas. Muchos ANBU habían caído en la batalla, al igual que varios de otros rangos que serían recordados, pero más de uno sentía que había sido una completa victoria.

Poco a poco, los ninjas que necesitaban descansar dentro de las habitaciones del hospital, fueron ingresando, bajo el cuidado y las ordenes de una rubia de larga cabellera que tomo el lugar de la Hokage como médica, considerando que su mejor amiga estaba completamente ocupada con la recuperación de uno de los héroes de la aldea.

Mientras el hospital se encontraba completamente ocupado, no de ingresantes sino de tareas, fuera de la aldea, los demás llamados alguna vez novatos, estaban al servicio de los civiles, sirviéndoles la comida que muy amablemente los dueños de los locales de comidas, comenzaron a preparar y a servir para todos, mientras también se les daba colchas o mantas para que no pasaran frio. Incluso algunos, como Lee y Tenten, se encargaban de entretener a los más pequeños, aunque escondían un secreto demasiado grande y por eso preferían estar algo alejados.

\- No dijo donde iría.. – Pregunto Tenten a su compañero mientras hacia bailar a algunos chicos para que no se aburrieran dentro de las tiendas de campaña.

\- No.. – Respondió Lee por primera vez algo desanimado – Solo lo vi correr a los bosques y nada mas..

\- Gai-sensei.. no.. no aparece.. – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta la castaña.

\- Pero está bien.. – Dijo seguro Lee, dejando a los niños jugar solos, para ver a su compañera – Lo se.. Algo más grande sucedió para que desapareciera.. pero.. sé que está bien..

\- Espero que tengas razón.. – Dijo con una triste sonrisa Tenten y cuando uno de los niños se le acerco, cambio su rostro a uno con mas confianza ya que solo le quedaba confiar – ¡¿Quién quiere jugar?! – Dijo animándose a si misma también.

Al quinto día desde lo sucedido, la Hokage ya estaba completamente recuperada y con su mal genio por todo lo que había pasado por un descuido suyo. Aun no sabía que había pasado para que Orochimaru lograra escapar y que además se aliara con ese anciano molesto que había osado en creerse mejor que cualquiera de los Hokage, pero esa respuesta ya no la encontraría al tener muerto a los dos únicos que le podían decir la verdad. Había logrado capturar varios de los invasores para los interrogatorios, de los cuales Ibiki se encargó, pero un pequeño grupo le llamo demasiado la atención, siendo uno de ellos, o mas bien una de ellas, una Uzumaki. Sabia del clan al que pertenecía aquel rubio y encontrar a otro más era algo difícil de creer. Junto a ella, había dos hombres mas que eran los que mas cerca se mantuvieron de Orochimaru, así que decidió dejarlos encerrados para que les dijeran mas sobre los laboratorios que aun podían quedar luego de que el Sannin había sido atrapado la primera vez. Necesitaba asegurarse que ya no habría mas ninjas del sonido con intenciones de venganza o invasión y necesitaba desinstalar cualquier laboratorio que hubiese, para que los experimentos de aquella serpiente, no vuelvan a atacar o no vuelvan a caer en manos equivocadas, y quien les decía, poder tener una vida mas tranquila, como le parecía que era el deseo del pelinaranja de aquel grupo que por lo visto, era el único que no deseaba pelear pero por culpa de los sellos de Orochimaru, debía obedecer.

Aparte de eso, calculando que ya estaría recuperada para ese momento, llamo a todos los Kages, a una reunión que la llevarían a cabo dentro de la aldea, donde esperaba que el Raikage se llevara a los ninjas que sobrevivieron y que ahora se encontraban bajo custodia, además de aclararle el tema de las bajas que tuvieron los ninjas de la aldea de la Nube.

La reunión, lejos de ser en un lugar secreto o al resguardo, se llevo a cabo sobre la montaña donde estaban tallados los rostros de los anteriores Hokage, con el objetivo de que todos vieran el daño que causo a su aldea la invasión del Sonido y como los otros ninjas se sumaron a aquello, generando así la sensación de que si no había un alianza pronto, cualquier aldea o cualquier país, podía sufrir lo mismo que sufrió la Hoja, sin contar que ellos no se dejarían vencer y que su fuerza, en cierta forma, era de temer.

\- Quiero agradecerles a todos por venir hasta aquí.. – Comenzó la rubia, parada en medio del lugar, viendo a su alrededor a los demás Kages – Lamento no tener un mejor lugar donde hacer la reunión..

\- Por mí no hay problema.. – Respondió Gaara tranquilamente.

\- Yo agradecería una silla pero ni modo.. – Respondió la Mizukage a modo de burla mientras levantaba los hombros en signo de que no importaba.

\- Yo hubiese preferido un lugar mas resguardado o que por lo menos mostrara la importancia del asunto.. – Dijo sin más el Tsuchikage.

\- Yo también hubiese preferido eso Onoki-sama.. pero como vera.. – Dijo mostrando su aldea a sus espaldas – Tenemos un ligero contratiempo.. – Dijo sin mas la rubia, algo molesta por el comentario del mayor.

Tsunade, esperaba que el Raikage dijera algo, que cuestionara alguna cosa o que intentara disculpar a una de sus aldeas, pero parecía que este no tenía el menor interés en decir absolutamente nada así que decidió ser ella la que siguiera con la reunión, mostrando la importancia de una alianza o sino la sangre que se derramaría seria demasiada y sin contar que la Hoja no tendría miedo de pelear o de defender a su gente sin importarle que, aunque estaba segura de que contaba con el apoyo de Suna, que si se uniría a ellos con tal de defenderse las espaldas mutuamente.

\- Este es el resultado de la invasión que tuvimos.. – Dijo Tsunade, cruzándose de brazos y mirando seriamente a todos – De tener otra opción los llevaría a mi oficina pero.. sufrió un pequeño percance..

\- Tengo entendido que los ninjas de esa aldea nueva fueron los que invadieron.. – Dijo el mas anciano de todos – Si no me equivoco.. fueron los del sonido..

\- No solo ellos.. – Corto Tsunade al viejo de baja estatura – Los ninjas de la Nube se unieron a ellos para atacar.. – Volteo a mirar al Raikage que estaba callado y de brazos cruzados – Parece que una de sus aldeas esta aun en contra de nosotros..

\- No sé nada sobre eso.. – Respondió sin más el Raikage, sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

\- Pues deberías.. – Dijo molesta la rubia – Una de tus aldeas.. unió fuerzas con los ninjas del sonido.. todo por un viejo problema de años ¿o no A?

\- Habla claro si quieres decir algo más.. – Contesto el moreno de cabellos rubios.

\- ¡Los de la Nube aprovecharon la invasión para hacerse del Byakugan de nuevo! – Dijo molesta la rubia desafiándolo con la mirada – Y ni intentes negarlo o defenderlos que los capturados confesaron todo..

\- Tranquila Tsunade.. – Dijo la Kage del agua – Enojándote de ese modo arrugaras tu rostro.. – Soltó una pequeña carcajada para alivianar el ambiente – Todos sabemos las peleas que ocasiono en su momento la Nube con Konoha..

\- Si el problema es únicamente entre ellos.. ¿por qué fuimos llamados todos..? – Pregunto molesto el anciano de baja estatura.

\- Para una alianza.. – Dijo sin mas el pelirrojo que era el mas joven por mucho, de todos los Kages – Una alianza impedirá que esto se vuelva a repetir..

\- Interesante pequeño.. – Dijo con una sonrisa seductora la Mizukage – ¿Es cierto Tsunade..?

Todos podían ver cómo, en una muestra de fuerza, tanto el Raikage y la Hokage se desafiaban con la mirada, como si de esa forma mostraran quien ganaría aquella pelea que no era vista por los demás. El rubio no estaba para nada contento con lo que se le acusaba, pero debía asumir las consecuencias de no haber evitado que aquel odio que venia de años entre las aldeas, siguiera creciendo. Era difícil erradicar aquello de rais pero una alianza podía ser el inicio de algo que los llevara por el buen camino a todos, además de que le llamaba la atención quienes si aceptarían la alianza que se proponía y en el caso de ser todos, no quería a las otras cuatro naciones en su contra o por lo menos tres de ellas que parecían estar del lado de Konoha, solo por el viejo de Onoki, es que no sabia para que lado iría pero aun así implicaba una desventaja el día de mañana.

\- Tsunade.. – La llamo de nuevo Mei un poco más seria dado su silencio – Es cierto o no..

\- Si.. – Respondió por fin la rubia volteando a ver a todos – La alianza permitirá que cosas así no vuelvan a pasar.. y en el caso de presentarse un mal mayor.. un mal que afecte al mundo ninja.. podremos responder todos.. – Veía que solo Onoki y A eran los más indecisos así que decidió dejar en claro la participación de la Hoja – Pero.. – Gano la atención de todos – Si no lo desean.. sepan que la Hoja nunca será destruida..

El silencio que le siguió a esa sutil amenaza donde la rubia dejaba en claro que nadie se metería con Konoha, no sorprendió tanto como así fue la voz juvenil, seria y casi fría del pelirrojo que estaba a su lado. Escucharlo hablar justo luego de aquellas palabras, dejo a mas de uno callado sabiendo que, aunque no lo demostrara, ya existía una alianza entre la Arena y la Hoja.

\- Suna está a favor de la alianza.. – Comento Gaara sin mostrar emisión alguna en su rostro – Además de que apoyaremos a Konoha en cualquier decisión que ayude y beneficie al mundo ninja y a nuestros aldeanos..

Ninguno de los otros tres Kages, dijo nada más después de aquellas palabras y sabían que solo le quedaban dos opciones por delante. O aceptaban la alianza, estando todos unidos de alguna forma, o cada quien iba por su lado, pero con la gran diferencia de que Suna y Konoha si permanecerían aliadas. La rubia miro al pelirrojo que le recordaba tanto a sus ninjas que se pasó castigando los días previos a la invasión y no pudo evitar compararlo, sabiendo que aquel muchacho si había madurado y encaminado su vida, de un mejor modo que los otros. Había logrado grandes cosas y aun con todo ese pasado que tenia sobre sus hombros, seguía brindándole aquel voto de confianza con respecto a la alianza y suponía que podía deberse a que sus ninjas ayudaron con el gran problema que pensó evitarlo gracias a la ayuda del Uchiha.

\- Bueno.. – Corto los pensamientos de la rubia, la Mizukage – Mi aldea siempre fue conocida por ser demasiado sangrienta en este mundo ninja.. Pero no deseo que se la relacione de ese modo.. – Miro como la aldea de la Hoja seguía con sus reconstrucciones y le gustaba el ambiente que se respiraba en una aldea así – Prefiero que se la relacione como una aldea que acepto una alianza para proteger un bien mayor.. para protegernos entre nosotros.. que.. dejamos de ser esos barbaros..

\- ¿Entonces..? – Quiso estar segura Tsunade.

\- Kirigakure acepta la alianza que propone el hermoso Kazekage y la Hokage.. – Dijo con una sonrisa, pero su piropo no parecía llegar a los oídos del pequeño.

\- Gracias Mei.. – Dijo un poco mas tranquila la rubia al saber que estaba logrando algo – Quedan ustedes señores..

Tanto el anciano como el rubio moreno se miraron un segundo para saber que decidir. Ahora se encontraban en una desventaja numérica muy grande así que no les quedaba mas remedio que aceptar aquello que se estaba hablando si no querían que su gente tuviera conflictos o que dado una guerra, no contaran con mas apoyo como le había sucedido a Konoha que sin aquella gran alianza, ya contaba con ayuda de afuera como era la que la Arena le estaba brindando.

\- Iwagakure no será menos que ustedes.. – Dijo con orgullo el anciano – También aceptaremos la alianza que proponen..

\- Como Raikage que soy.. – Dijo el rubio mirando a la Hokage – Acepto lo que propones Tsunade..

La rubia no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Sentía un peso menos en sus hombros con esto de la alianza, garantizándole de alguna forma que las cosas irían para mejor y que ahora sería más fácil acabar con los ninjas renegados si todos estaban del mismo lado, peleando por el mismo bien. Se sentía un poco mas tranquila luego de los días que le toco vivir no solo la pelea y descuido que tuvo con su ex compañero, sino también con aquel viejo que había logrado aliarse con la serpiente, pero esos dos ya eran cosa del pasado. Aun así, sentía que, dada la alianza, ahora tenia que tocar un tema un tanto mas delicado y que a su vez había prometido.

\- Bien.. – Dijo en parte agradecida la rubia – Supongo que los papeles de la alianza llevaran un tiempo pero como somos seres de palabra.. no daremos vuelta atrás..

\- Claro que no.. – Respondió Mei rápidamente mientras movía la mano despreocupadamente – Eso seria muy poco caballeroso.. – Miro a los dos indecisos.

\- Si.. Pero.. – Siguió Tsunade sin saber como empezar a decir lo que prometió hace años – Hay.. Un tema mas que.. quería discutir con todos..

\- ¿Cual..? – Pregunto el mas anciano perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

\- Verán.. – Suspiro Tsunade pero luego miro a todos de forma seria para que sepan que por mas que era un tema delicado, tenia que decirlo claramente – Cada aldea tiene sus secretos.. Y.. no es mi deber revelarles los nuestros ni pretendo que ustedes lo hagan con los suyos.. Pero.. – Hizo una pausa para buscar las palabras correctas – Dentro de estos muros.. hace años se llevo a cabo la peor de las misiones para mantener la paz de la aldea..

\- ¿Eso que tiene que ver? – Pregunto ahora Mei, mientras que los tres hombres no decían nada y solo escuchaban.

\- Que lo que sucedió fue una misión y con esa misión.. – Respondió Tsunade – Llego una más que nos permitía adelantarnos a varios renegados.. Siendo él un infiltrado..

El pelirrojo ya sabia por donde iba el asunto. Tenia un pergamino donde el Uchiha le avisaba que no solo quien le había robado hace poco la daga, iría a pelear contra el renegado de Suna, sino que le avisaba que una vez todo eso acabara, buscaría la forma de que su hermano volviera y para eso necesitaba que lo sacaran del libro bingo, y estaba seguro de que la rubia, estaba a punto de pedirles aquello. No se podía negar, le debía mucho al Uchiha, además de que confiaba en su criterio luego de todo lo que vivió en el futuro, sin olvidar, que él no era quien, para juzgar a nadie, mucho menos a un Itachi Uchiha, cuando él también había acabado con varias vidas, siendo aún un niño.

\- Es por eso.. – Dijo Tsunade, bajo la expectativa de todos, menos del Kazekage que parecía intuir por donde iba la charla – Que un ninja del libro bingo.. no es un criminal..

\- ¿De quién hablamos..? – Pregunto el Raikage ya que no había muchos de la hoja que estuvieran en ese libro.

\- Itachi Uchiha.. – Respondió sin más Tsunade, viendo el rostro sorprendido de la mayoría.

Ahora si no podían ocultar su rostro de sorpresa por lo que la rubia estaba revelando, incluso los hizo dar un paso para atrás de la impresión que implicaba aquel nombre. Era sabido por todos lo que el joven a su corta edad había hecho y que dijeran que había sido una misión, no dejaba de ser preocupante de hasta donde eran capaces de llegar los de la Hoja.

\- ¿Quieres que lo saquemos del libro bingo después de todo lo que hizo..? – Pregunto Onoki con cierto recelo por lo que escuchaba.

\- Así es.. – Respondió entera Tsunade para que supieran que de alguna forma lograría sacarle del libro – Era un infiltrado para acabar con el grupo llamado Akatsuki.. – Les comento – Trajo información considerable todos estos años y es por eso que aquel grupo ahora se encuentra casi destruido..

\- Hay ninjas de todas las aldeas dentro de ese grupo.. – Respondió el Raikage.

\- Había.. – Contesto Gaara – Soy consciente de que ya varios fueron aniquilados.. incluso mi hermana participo de esto..

Aquel dato si sabía la rubia, pero no lo había podido corroborar con el propio Kazekage pero le agradaba que estuviese cooperando con ella.

\- ¿Porque estaba Suna también involucrada..? – Pregunto el anciano con duda, de que esos dos ya planearan algo.

\- Porque Itachi Uchiha advirtió que aquel grupo iría por los contenedores de las bestias.. – Gaara miro al Raikage sabiendo que ellos también tenían a uno cercano – Como mi vida corría peligro.. se me advirtió.. estoy seguro que de si se presentaba otro inconveniente para alguna de sus aldeas.. hubiesen sido advertidos como yo..

\- ¿Eso es cierto Tsunade? – Pregunto Mei.

\- Si.. – Siguió el juego del menor para que todo fuera por buen camino – Es por eso que en lo largo de todos estos años.. él fue quien nos mantuvo informado de aquel grupo.. evitando así daños mayores.. solo quedaron dos que no se conoce su paradero..

\- ¿Y de quienes si se conoce..? – Pregunto curioso el anciano.

\- De los que no fueron aniquilados.. – Suspiro cansada Tsunade – Kisame.. – Vio a su vieja amiga y noto que no tenía expresión respecto al nombrado – Él.. Se volvió cercano a Itachi y creemos que no es una amenaza para nadie..

\- ¿Él también entraría para sacarlo del libro bingo..? – Pregunto el Raikage.

\- Demostró ser de confianza para el Uchiha.. – Respondió la rubia – Pero no es mi deber decidir nada.. para eso está la Mizukage..

Todos voltearon a ver a la mujer de vestido azul y nadie podía decir lo que realmente estaba pensando, estaban pidiendo que liberen a un ninja que era de su aldea, alguien peligroso y que, por conocimiento de todos, tenia una de las espadas malditas que hicieron tan famosa a esa aldea.

\- ¿Puedes estar segura de eso..? – Pregunto Mei a la rubia – ¿Pondrías las manos en el fuego por el Uchiha y por alguien de mi aldea que es un renegado..?

\- No pongo las manos en el fuego por tu ninja.. – Respondió Tsunade segura de sus palabras, llamando la atención de todos – Pongo las manos en el fuego por el criterio de MIS ninjas.. – Dijo haciendo énfasis en quienes confiaba.

Luego de eso, todos quedaron en silencio ante lo que decía la rubia. Todos sabían que la hoja era algo impulsiva pero nunca había mostrado debilidad o algo por el estilo, era fuerte y segura de los ninjas que había dentro de esos muros que comenzaban a levantarse de nuevo. Nadie dudaría de su fuerza, quizás si en sus formas de actuar, pero aun así nunca perjudicaron a nadie, incluso tenían el don del perdón, mostrándolo cuando aceptaron una alianza con la Arena después de lo sucedido, y como ahora mostraban lo mismo con el Raikage que no estaba siquiera enterado que una de sus aldeas se alzo a una guerra que no les correspondía.

Cada uno tenia su propio debate interno que estaba cada vez poniendo mas y mas nerviosa a la rubia por dentro, ya que por fuera nadie siquiera la notaba alterada. Pero necesitaba aquella respuesta para permitirle al Uchiha vivir libre en la aldea y tampoco dudaba de que el otro renegado, fuera malo. Tenia entendido que ayudo con la invasión así que le debía una y ella odia deberle algo a alguien. Si los demás Kages, aceptaban esto, saldaría demasiadas deudas y eso la ponía ligeramente ansiosa y nerviosa de lo que podía pasar.

\- Sabemos de lo que son capases los ninjas nombrados.. – Comenzó a hablar Gaara luego de buscar las palabras correctas – Propongo que se le de una oportunidad considerando lo que ayudaron a que los contenedores de las bestias no muriéramos en manos de los Akatsuki..

\- ¿Pero cómo sabremos de que no es una trampa..? – Pregunto el anciano un poco reacio con la decisión que tenían que tomar – ¿Que nos garantiza que nada malo pasara..?

\- La alianza.. – Dijo Tsunade rápidamente – Aunque no haya papel firmado.. todos dimos nuestra palabra.. Konoha siempre cumple.. y les aseguro.. – Dijo mirando a todos con seguridad – Que no son un problema..

\- Bueno.. – Comenzó a hablar Mei luego de otro prolongado silencio que comenzaba a molestarle – Los Uchihas siempre fueron mi debilidad.. – Dijo con una sonrisa – Además.. Confió en el criterio de Tsunade..

\- También confió en su criterio.. – Respondió Gaara y miro a los hombres que volvían a ser los únicos que no hablaban por propia voluntad a menos que se les llame la atención.

\- No quedare tranquilo solo con el criterio de una Hokage.. – Respondió el Raikage.

\- ¿Entonces que propones..? – Pregunto medio molesta Tsunade, pero debía armarse de paciencia para que aceptaran.

\- Un control.. – Respondió Onoki entendiendo al rubio – Que por un año se los controlen..

Tsunade escucho aquella propuesta, no era tan malo o por lo menos era mejor que la muerte o estar encerrado. Lo estaría, pero dentro de su aldea, haciendo trabajos dentro y si no mostraba indicios de locura o de masacre, seria aceptado por todos. Saldría del libro bingo oficialmente pero no tendría permitido las misiones fuera de esos muros por un año. Si mostraba lealtad al mundo ninja, a la aldea, a la alianza, se lo dejaría tranquilo de una vez por todas. Nadie aguantaría sin hacer nada, sabiendo que no eres buscado, por un año, así que tenían presente que, de demostrar alguna conducta extraña, lo manifestaría. Y para asegurarse de que nadie mintiera con los reportes, cada mes, un representante de cada país, iría a Konoha para saber los informes y hacer un propio control, advirtiendo que no serian fechas en especifico sino aleatorias para no tener un show armado.

La rubia pudo respirar tranquila al saber lo que había logrado, pero aun le queda el compañero del pelinegro y de él todavía ninguno hablaba claro, así que tenía que preguntar sí o sí.

\- ¿Sobre el ninja de la niebla..? – Pregunto Tsunade a Mei.

\- Supongo que es lo mismo que para el Uchiha.. – Respondió restándole importancia.

\- Pero él es uno de los portadores de aquellas espadas malditas.. – Respondió Onoki no muy seguro del segundo ninja a sacar del libro bingo.

\- Las espaldas no están malditas.. – Dijo molesta Mei – Los que la usan son los malditos.. las espadas.. – Soltó un suspiro casi agotador – Solo siguen la voluntad del portador..

\- ¿Entonces..? – Pregunto de nuevo Tsunade.

\- Conozco su historia.. – Dijo la Mizukage mirando a otro lado – Por eso me cuesta creer que encontrara un compañero.. pero si lo hizo significa que algo lo cambio.. – Podía sentir que todos esperaban que diga algo mas así que siguió hablando – Merece otra oportunidad..

\- ¿Lo dejaras volver a su aldea..? – Pregunto el rubio.

\- Lo dejare elegir.. – Respondió rápidamente Mei pero luego miro a su vieja amiga – ¿Tu que dices Tsunade..?

\- Konoha siempre tendrá las puertas abiertas para cualquiera que quiera seguir la voluntad del fuego.. – Dijo sin mas y para poner un poco de humor a la situación hizo un intento de broma – Además.. de esa forma se ahorran de mandar a dos representantes a distintos lados.. – Dijo levantando los hombros – Solo lo dejo caer..

Ese día había sido el mas agotador de toda su vida y a la vez el mas satisfactorio. Ver a los Kages irse luego de aceptar que firmarían todos los acuerdos dentro de un mes, era genial. Lo había logrado y sentía que, de esa forma, le devolvía mucho a muchas personas. Sería complicado explicarle a los ancianos de la aldea las decisiones tomadas pero considerando que la situación también se complico por culpa de uno de los suyos, sabía que no tendrían nada que objetar, que no podrían darle una negativa cuando todos ellos estaban en jaque y siempre se los recordaría.

Luego de seis días donde todos se esforzaban al máximo para alzar la aldea de nuevo, con ayuda de los ninjas de la arena, que permitían a los ninjas de la hoja descansar por las noches, se tenia el sentimiento de que, en menos de un mes, todo volvería a la normalidad o por lo menos eso esperaban. Aun había temas que no tenían claros, pero se mantenían casi en secreto. Los miembros del equipo tres o más conocidos como el equipo de Gai-sensei, habían ido con la rubia para plantearle la situación de que su sensei no se encontraban y grande fue la sorpresa que tuvieron cuando esta le pidió que no hablaran con nadie sobre aquello. Algo les decía que la rubia era completamente consciente de que aquel ninja no estaba dentro de la aldea, pero no se la veía con la preocupación de decir que tampoco estuviese muerto, y aquello significaba que algo mas se estaba tramando y tenían la esperanza de que por lo menos no sea grave para su maestro.

En otra parte, durante esos días, una peliazul no se había alejado del hospital, incluso aun sabiendo que la podían necesitar dentro de su clan, pero varios de los ninjas que había ayudado durante la invasión, ninguno la deja si quiera mover una sola madera y por eso siempre terminaba volviendo al hospital, agradeciendo internamente ya que no quería separarse de aquel lugar, pero aun así se sentía un poco mal por no estar ayudando como debería a su familia.

Compro algunas flores, de la nueva tienda reconstruida de los Yamanakas que por más que no vendían nada aun, les servia de distracción como a muchos que le alegraba ver de nuevo las bellas flores, y se dirigió al lugar donde pasaba todo el día. El desconsuelo de los heridos, mermaba con el paso de los días, pero aun así el hospital tenia ese ligero aire a desolación, es por eso que le gustaba llevar flores a aquella habitación, esperando que ese aire no llegara al pelinegro que aun se encontraba durmiendo luego de haber tenido dos batallas poderosas sin que tuviera el descanso necesario.

Aun así, lo que más le dolía era verle esa venda alrededor de los ojos, según le había dicho el hermano de este y la mismísima Hokage, no se tenia que preocupar ya que era algo normal cuando despertaban el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero aun así no le dejaba de doler.

Entro a la habitación del muchacho, y como venia siendo esos días, lo encontró recostado en la camilla del hospital sin mostrar indicios de despertar. Se acerco a su lado y comenzó a abrir las cortinas un poco para que entrara algo de luz y no fuera tan lúgubre el lugar, dejo las flores que había comprado en la tienda de su amiga, removiendo las que ya se encontraban algo marchitas y como siempre le acaricio los cabellos azabaches que se cargaba. Sentía que era todo lo que podía hacer por él en esos momentos y eso le angustiaba un poco. No pudo evitar pasar su mano por la sien del muchacho que se encontraba vendada por cubrir sus ojos y soltó un sonoro suspiro, tratando de no llamar la atención, cosa que no logro.

\- Es normal en los Uchihas que nos pase eso.. – Dijo una voz algo adormilada a sus espaldas, pero no le asusto.

\- A.. Algo así me explico.. – Dijo con pena Hinata mientras acercaba una silla para sentarse a su lado – Pero.. Pero aun así duele verlo así..

\- La medicina que me dio Hokage-sama servirá para el también.. – Dijo de nuevo la voz, pero esta vez parecía un poco más despierta

\- Etto.. – Dijo con duda Hinata mientras tomaba de su mano – ¿Co.. Como lo evitan sin l.. la medicina..? – Pregunto pensando que si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarlos.

\- La solución es peor de lo que se imagina.. – Dijo con pena la voz mientras se acercaba a la ventana pero se ocultaba tras las cortinas para aun no ser visto, pero sabia que su respuesta no saciaría la duda de la muchacha – Se tiene que trasplantar otros ojos con el Sharingan.. de esa forma nace el eternal Mangekyo.. solo de esa forma.. – Vio como la muchacha volteaba a verlo con terror en los ojos así que decidió calmarla un poco – Pero por lo menos con la medicina de Hokage-sama.. no quedaremos ciego.. a menos que abusemos de él..

\- Entonces.. – Dijo angustiada de no poderlo ayudar – Espero que no lo use.. – Dijo sosteniendo su mano mientras que con la otra, volvía a acariciar la venda alrededor de sus ojos – Por cierto Itachi-san.. – Dijo volteando a verlo – ¿Como se encuentra usted?

\- Bien.. – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa en el rostro – La almohada y la manta que me trajo fueron de mucha ayuda..

\- La.. lamento no poder hacer más.. – Dijo algo desanimada Hinata.

\- Le aseguro que hizo mucho mas de lo que cree.. – Respondió Itachi tranquilamente y luego vio a su hermano – Por cierto Hinata-san.. – llamo su atención – Algo.. me intriga..

\- ¿Qué cosa..? – Pregunto Hinata viéndolo, pero sin soltar al pelinegro.

\- Vera.. – Trato de pensar las palabras justa con ella – Me interesa saber cómo empezó su relación con mi hermano..

\- ¿Eh..? – Dijo sorprendida Hinata mientras la tonalidad mas fuerte de rojos, se plantaba en todo su rostro – E.. Etto.. yo.. él.. – No sabia por donde empezar ni como empezar.

\- Tranquila.. – La calmo Itachi y le pareció de lo mas tierno como se ponía – No me refiero a su noviazgo.. – Vio como la chica estaba al borde del desmallo – Quiero saber si ustedes hablaban antes.. en la academia.. o.. incluso antes..

\- Yo.. – Instintivamente, apretó un poco más la mano del pelinegro como si buscara algo de valor pero le era complicado – S.. Si le soy sincera.. Etto.. nosotros.. no hablamos mucho..

\- ¿No..? – Pregunto con duda, el pelinegro.

\- Ve.. Vera.. – Respiro profundamente para no desmallarse – Se.. Se que.. que lo conocí ante.. a.. a ambos.. – Dijo rápidamente – Pe.. Pero.. él.. nunca quiso hablar conmigo.. – Se removía un poco en la silla pero sin soltar al pelinegro que dormía – Lu.. luego.. cuando los exámenes Chunnin terminaron.. Etto.. al tiempo de eso.. me.. me lo encontré en el bosque de la aldea.. – Aun recordaba ese día y no sabia como desde ese momento el pelinegro nunca mas se aparto de su cabeza – Él.. – Dijo viéndolo con ternura – Me ayudo a.. A aclarar unas cosas con mi Nii-san.. – Acaricio su mano con ternura – Sin.. sin saberlo.. él me dio el valor que necesitaba..

Itachi escucho atentamente toda la historia de cómo comenzó todo y suponía que por la época en la que hablaron, fue cuando su hermano viajo en el tiempo y llego. Era claro que antes de eso no se habían hablado cosa que le parecía algo extraña por parte de su hermano, pero ya lo hablaría con él, era como si hubiese olvidado una parte de su historia sin saberlo o quizás, era tan chico que ni lo recordaba, y menos con todo lo que le hizo pasar. Aun así, disfrutaba de todo lo que le decía la peliazul y con la ternura que hablaba de su hermano, le hacia creer que el niño bueno que había estado siempre alegrando su casa, estaba ahí, después de todo lo que le hizo pasar. Pero algo tenia en claro, no quería que su hermano sufriera como ya le hizo ver que lo logro, cuando le oculto toda la verdad. Sentía que, quizás, si le hubiese dicho algo antes, él hubiese evitado lo que su padre planeaba, pero es algo que, aun sabiendo que podría cambiarlo con robar aquel jutsu que lo trajo a este mundo, no quiso hacerlo, si su hermano no lo pensó, él tampoco lo haría. Serian una familia de dos, o quizás tres o cuatro contando a alguien más que se había quedado a su lado, pero lo aceptaba. Aun así, de toda la historia y de todo lo que le contaba, había algo que le llamaba un poco la atención y decidió preguntarlo, pero de tal forma que no quedara en evidencia lo que realmente pasaba por su mente.

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Itachi tranquilamente – Sasuke nunca le cayó bien a su padre.. – No era pregunta, pero sabía que no necesitaba hacerlo para obtener la respuesta que quería, la conocía de antes y por lo visto, seguía igual.

\- Su.. Supongo que no.. – Dijo con pena Hinata – Pero.. – Recordó las veces que su padre se molestaba por ese tema – Se.. Se que sonara extraño.. pero mi padre..

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto con duda por la forma en la que se perdía en sus recuerdos sin irse de la conversación.

\- Siempre lo note molesto.. – Dijo Hinata remarcando lo obvio – Solía decirme que estaba maldito y cosas así.. que toda su familia.. – No se atrevía a reproducir lo que su padre solía decir – Pero aun así.. siempre lo sentí frustrado cada vez que se hablaba de él.. – Suspiro acariciando la mano del pelinegro – Su apellido se volvió tabú dentro de la mansión..

Itachi no dijo nada mas y supuso lo que podía pasar por la cabeza del patriarca Hyuga, pero no podía hablarlo aún, no podía ni siquiera decírselo a la peliazul, ya se encargaría luego de ese tema que él, sin quererlo, lo sabía, pero ahora quizás lo agradecía.

Siguieron tranquilos, hablando de cualquier otro tema. Hinata se entusiasmaba de contarle todas las cosas que pasaron en la aldea, los cambios que había desde que se fue, pero decidió dejar como ultima sorpresa la reconstrucción de la casa de sus padres para que así, Sasuke lo sorprendiera con algo también.

Cerca del atardecer, Hinata leía tranquilamente un libro, sin soltar la mano del pelinegro, Itachi estaba también leyendo un libro, aprovechando que su compañero había ido por un par de bebidas y comida. Todo era tranquilo hasta que un pequeño, casi imperceptible quejido áspero, se sintió en el cuarto. Hinata sintió que le apretaban fuerte la mano y dejando de lado su lectura, se incorporó rápido a un lado de la camilla para ver como el entrecejo del Uchiha, se fruncía, como su mano apretaba mas y mas y se preocupo de que pasara algo. Incluso Itachi se había colocado de pie, al lado contrario de la Hyuga para ver que sucedía con su hermano.

\- Tranquilo Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata con los nervios a flor de piel pero trato de ser fuerte sabiendo que era lo que necesitaba el pelinegro – Tranquilo.. – Dijo acariciando su rostro.

Itachi estaba por decirle lo mismo cuando vieron que se sentaba de golpe y empezaba a respirar agitadamente. El menor de los Uchiha, llevo su única mano libre a su rostro, notando que una tela que le daba vueltas, era la encargada de que no pudiese ver en esos momentos, trato de sacársela con desesperación, pero unas delicadas manos lo detuvieron.

\- No Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata con preocupación y parecía que su voz por fin llego a sus oídos.

\- ¿Que paso..? – Pregunto más tranquilo pero no por eso, menos confundido.

Hinata miro a Itachi y no sabia si era lo mejor decirle todo aquello o no pero el pelinegro solo asintió como diciéndole que era lo correcto.

\- Tu.. – Respiro profundamente para calmarse – Tu pelea con Danzo-san te dejo agotado.. – Sabia que no debía tener tanto formalismo con aquel sujeto pero no podía evitarlo – Llevaste tu cuerpo a su limite y.. caíste agotado.. – Prefirió no decirle que perdió el control.

\- ¿Él..? – No quería que ese tipo viviera.

\- Mu.. Murió.. – Respondió Hinata y vio como el pelinegro volvía a recostarse pero ahora parecía tranquilo – ¿Estas bien..? – Pregunto preocupada.

\- Quiero verte.. – Dijo como una orden mientras volteaba su rostro a donde provenía su voz.

\- Tienes que descansar.. – Dijo avergonzada Hinata mientras que el hermano del pelinegro, sonreía sin emitir sonido.

\- Estoy seguro que llevo días descansando.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke y antes de que su adorable novia dijera algo, se adelanto – Quiero verte que estas bien..

Hinata estaba sonrojada y avergonzada de sus palabras, ella no había hecho mucho en comparación a lo que hizo el pelinegro así que no entendía su preocupación, aun así, con todos los nervios a flor de piel, se acerco a su cabeza para sacarle la venda. Sentía como de a poco la tela iba desapareciendo de su cabeza y en mas de una ocasión, aprovecho para acariciar sus cabellos esperando que el mayor no lo notara. La ultima vuelta llegaba y por fin el Uchiha era libre de esas vendas, Hinata se alejo un poco de él, pero se sentó a un costado de la camilla sabiendo que quería verla.

Sasuke había sentido todo el tiempo las caricias de la peliazul y le habían gustado tanto, que por un momento deseo que las vendas nunca acabaran, pero ahora podía sentir su rostro libre. Se volvió a sentar en lo que creía que era la camilla de algún lado donde lo estaban atendiendo. Una vez así, comenzó a abrir de a poco los ojos, esperando acostumbrarse a la luz que entraba de algún lado. Al principio solo veía borrones, pero a medidas que parpadeaba más y más, su vista se aclaro y por fin pudo ver lo que tanto quería.

Ahí, a su lado, la vio, tan hermosa como siempre y ahora parecía algo abrumada con la situación y podía ver que sus bellos ojos violáceos, se aguaban un poco. Llevo su mano a su blanco y delicado rostro y con ternura la acaricio, asegurándose también de que todo era real.

\- Hola.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro.

Hinata no lo resistió más y se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo con fuerza, al saber que por fin despertaba y por lo visto, su vista no se encontraba en problemas ni nada por el estilo. Estaba completamente agradecida de que todo empezara a salir mejor y rogaba a todos los dioses, que las malas noticias, que las batallas sin sentidos, que las muertes, cesaran por un buen tiempo y poder vivir en paz un largo periodo, pero conociendo el mundo en el que vivía, lo dudaba.

\- Me alegro de que despertaras.. – Una voz al otro lado de Sasuke, los volvió a la realidad a ambos.

Sasuke, que había respondido al abrazo desde un primer momento, volteo apenas su rostro y pudo ver la cara de su hermano en perfecto estado, sonriéndole como si también estuviera contento de verlo despertar. Sintió como la peliazul lo saltaba de sus brazos y se sentaba como antes en la camilla y lo miraba con una sonrisa bastante emotiva.

\- Itachi.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke cuando fue liberado de aquellos brazos, sabía que había estado durante la invasión pero quería saber cómo llego – ¿Como..?

-Los rumores corrieron más rápido de lo que llego la invasión a la aldea.. – Dijo sin más Itachi sabiendo que su hermano no entendía como llego ahí – Una ninja del sonido.. una pelirroja iba por algunos lugares buscando gente.. – Lo miro tranquilamente para aclarar todas sus dudas – Algo no andaba bien así que vinimos..

Sasuke estaba por preguntar el porqué del plural, cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente, mostrando a un ninja bastante alto, con una piel algo azulada y cara que parecía de tiburón.

\- Veo que por fin despertó.. – Dijo sin más el recién llegado con varias bolsas en la mano – Que suerte que traje comida de más..

\- Deje que lo ayude Kisame-san.. – Dijo rápidamente Hinata mientras se dirigía a él.

Sasuke veía como la Hyuga ayudaba y trataba al ninja que pertenecía a Akatsuki o que perteneció y le pareció increíble cómo podía ser de amable con cualquier persona. Sin duda la peliazul lograba sorprenderlo todo el tiempo, aun así, su atención se vio robada por el peso de su hermano sobre la camilla. Vio cómo se sentó a su lado y lo miro esperando que hablara o que dijera algo, pero no decía nada.

\- ¿Dirás algo..? – Pregunto un poco molesto del silencio de su hermano.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber..? – Pregunto por fin Itachi.

\- ¿Saben que estas aquí..? – Pregunto lo que más importaba.

\- Si.. – Respondió sin más Itachi, viendo como la peliazul y su compañero acomodaban todo en pequeñas bandejas, para repartirlas seguramente – Hokage-sama.. una chica llamada Sakura.. un Hyuga y.. Hinata-san son los únicos que saben de mí.. – Volvió a ver a su hermano y le sonrió – Claro que tú también..

\- Ya veo.. – Dijo un poco mas calmado el pelinegro menor, le intrigaba saber que Hyuga era el que también sabia pero por ahora tenía cosas más importantes que saber – ¿Y qué te dijo la Hokage..?

\- Aun no pude hablar con ella.. – Respondió Itachi con tranquilidad – Hasta ahora.. Hinata-san a sido el nexo entre los dos pero yo pedí hablar o aclarar la situación cuando tu despertaras..

Sasuke iba a decir algo más, pero vio como la peliazul llegaba a su lado con una bandeja de comida, un poco de arroz hervido, unas verduras azadas y algo de carne en caldo, suponía que no era del todo su comida del hospital, pero no le importaba, moría de hambre y prefería comer eso antes de que su estomago sonara. Todos se sentaron a su alrededor mientras comían y veían como la noche comenzaba a caer. Hablaron de cosas sin sentido e incluso se dieron la libertad de bromear un poco entre ellos, aunque los más habladores habían sido Kisame y, para sorpresa de todos, Sasuke que parecía encontrar divertido hablar con aquel sujeto. Era el mayor de los cuatros, les ganaba por varios años, así que el menor de los Uchihas encontraba divertido hablar con personas maduras, considerando que el pasaba por segunda vez, la misma edad.

Llegada la noche, Hinata se despidió diciendo que volvería al otro día en cuanto pudiera, considerando las cosas que aún había por hacer en la aldea o dentro de su clan, pero lo que no aviso, fue que si o si tenia que irse por una reunión que pretendía hacer su padre para tocar un tema importante con respecto a la aldea. Nadie le dijo nada malo, ya que, para ellos, solo debía volver a su casa, y así se quedaron los tres hombres, uno en una camilla, otro en un sillón y el tercero en un sillón individual.

La peliazul camino tranquila por las calles de la aldea, notando a los ninjas de la arena que estaban ayudando con la vigilancia y como otros ninjas de la aldea de la hoja, también se sumaban al trabajo. Parecía que ninguno de la aldea, descansaría hasta que volviera a ser lo que era Konoha. Se sintió un tanto agradecida y feliz de la aldea que le toco vivir y no pudo evitar sonreír durante todo el camino, sin darse cuenta que llegaba hasta los dominios de su clan.

\- Espero que esa sonrisa no sea por ese idiota.. – Dijo una voz algo molesta, volviéndola a la realidad.

\- ¡Ni.. Nii-san! – Chillo apenas Hinata, completamente avergonzada de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- Hmp.. – Gruño el castaño mientras se cruzaba de brazos – ¿Por fin dejo de estar de flojo y despertó..? – Pregunto sin más.

\- Po.. Por suerte.. Despertó.. – Dijo con una sonrisa avergonzada Hinata.

\- Era hora.. – Dijo sin más Neji mientras se volteaba y relajaba un poco los hombros – Debemos darnos prisa.. su padre tuvo una reunión con los ancianos y la Hokage.. ahora nos dirá lo que paso..

\- ¿Hanabi-chan..? – Pregunto por su hermana.

\- Hiashi-sama cree que es muy chica para entender estas cosas aun.. – Dijo Neji caminando y siendo seguido por su prima que rápidamente lo alcanzo – Solo se nos informara a nosotros..

Hinata asintió y siguió a su primo hasta la improvisada mansión donde estarían viviendo ahora. Los dominios Hyuga habían sido bastante destruidos por culpa de la ambición de los ninjas de la niebla, pero cada Hyuga, había hecho hasta lo imposible de levantarlo, incluso su hermana ayudaba cuidando y entreteniendo a los niños para que los padres pudieran ayudar. Y como la que alguna vez fue su casa, quedo algo destruida pero no tanto, con varias partes habitables, dejaron que los ancianos vivieran ahí hasta que sus casas fueran restauradas.

Llegaron hasta donde se llevaría la reunión con su padre y cuando ambos estuvieron seguros de que podían pasar, entraron al lugar, viendo al patriarca del clan que los esperaba, pero no parecía impaciente. Ambos tomaron sus lugares luego de las reverencias y saludos correspondientes y esperaron a lo que le tuvieran que decir.

Al principio no entendían nada de lo que sucedía, o como habían llegado a aquella situación. Podían ver como el mayor les explicaba lo que pasaría, como podría afectar a la aldea aquella decisión que se tomo por medio de los cinco Kages y que el clan Hyuga ayudaría también con aquel control. No se esperaban algo así, pero lo cierto era que no se lo esperaban tan pronto. Sabían, uno mas que otro, lo que había sucedido hace unos años con la gran masacre que vivió la aldea, pero nunca esperaron que aquello se resolviera en tan pocos días.

Ambos menores, aceptaron las palabras dichas por el mayor y creyendo que todo había terminado por fin, se disponían a retirarse cuando el patriarca llamo a uno de los dos.

\- Tú te quedas.. – Los dos se tensaron ante aquellas palabras, pero una prácticamente había dejado de respirar ya que sabia que iba dirigida a ella. No habían hablado en días y eso parecía que llegaba a su fin – Neji puedes retirarte..

\- Claro.. – Respondió con una reverencia, pero sus puños cerrados con fuerza, mostraban que tan en desacuerdo estaba con dejar a su prima ahí sola.

Hinata recordó lo que era respirar cuando la puerta se cerro a sus espaldas y con temor miro a su padre frente a ella, sentía las manos temblarle y sudarles, pero hacia todo lo posible para que no lo notara.

\- Siéntate.. – Hablo seriamente el Hyuga mayor y vio a su hija obedecerlo casi en automático – Se que estuviste evitando hablar conmigo.. y no tiene caso mentir.. – Aclaro cuando la vio que hizo el intento de hablar pero no podía, suspiro cansado y se levanto de su lugar dándole la espalda – Durante la invasión.. tuviste la oportunidad de irte a los refugios.. ¿por qué no lo hiciste..? – Pregunto recordando ese momento.

\- Y.. Yo.. – Su voz salía casi en un susurro así que decidió buscar en lo mas profundo de su ser, algo de valor y solo recordar que Sasuke ya por fin despertaba e iba a estar a su lado, le dio el valor que necesitaba en esos momentos – Yo.. no podía irme.. no.. no cuando todos peleaban..

\- ¿Por qué..? – Volvió a preguntar.

\- Nii-san.. – Lo recordó Hinata cuando luchaba – Los.. Los demás miembros de la familia.. ellos.. – Respiro profundamente para calmarse y hablar claro – Ellos estaban peleando por nosotros.. sin saberlo.. estaban defendiendo el Byakugan aun cuando si mueren no habrá problema.. – Recordó aquel sello que tanto dividía a su familia – Ellos.. necesitaban ayuda..

\- ¿Y tú fuiste de ayuda..? – Pregunto mirándola apenas por sobre el hombro y la noto como se tensaba – ¿Qué hay de tu hermana..?

\- Ella.. Es fuerte.. – Respondió Hinata, recordando lo que le dijo esa vez – Yo la estaba protegiendo, volviendo a pelear junto a mi familia.. – Sacando valor de donde no tenia, se levanto para enfrentar a su padre por segunda vez – Y si.. fui de ayuda.. – Le dijo segura, pero con todo el cuerpo como gelatina.

\- Te hirieron.. – Respondió sin más Hiashi volteando a ver a su hija que por segunda vez se paraba frente a él. La vio morderse el labio inferior como si de esa forma contuviera algo de lo que realmente quería decirle, pero él suspiro calmando lo que realmente pensaba y sentía – De nada servirá que te esfuerces a costa de tu vida.. Muerta no salvaras a nadie.. incluso.. – Dijo pasando a su lado para salir de aquel cuarto – Todos los que mueran del clan.. O las muertes protegiendo el Byakugan.. serian en vano si tú no tienes más cuidado..

Hinata se sorprendió por las palabras de su padre, era la primera vez que se preocupaba por si ella muriera, y aunque todo aquel discurso sonaba tan ambiguo, por primera vez, sentía que era lo mas lindo que le podía decir su padre.

\- Que no se repita.. – Dijo Hiashi saliendo del lugar por completo.

La peliazul lo miro con los ojos acuosos, con lagrimas a punto de salir y simplemente le sonrió para asentir.

Lo que le dijo, la hizo sentir que, por primera vez, la miraba como una hija a la cual no le reprochaban el no ser digna de algo, sino el hecho de haber sido descuidada y por poco dejar de existir. Su padre siempre se había mostrado demasiado frio con ella, al punto de golpearla de varias formas, pero ahora, desde que había pasado la invasión, parecía no querer más seguir ese camino.

Entonces, con esos pensamientos en cuenta, recordó que, de la herida, solo sabían su primo y sus compañeras de academia que la habían ayudado, lo que significaba que él la había estado viendo a la distancia, como cuando un padre controla a donde van sus hijos por precaución. Salió del cuarto con los ojos ya llorosos, con lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas, pero ya no lo vio por el lugar. Llevo sus manos a su pecho y con una sonrisa de felicidad le murmuro un gracias, esperando que, de esta forma, las cosas mejoraran en su casa.

Un nuevo día se dejaba ver para todo el mundo y un gran alivio recorrido todo el hospital al saber que otro de los heridos por fin despertaba. Y es que una pelirosa que no se había separado, mas que para ir a su casa y darse un baño y cambiarse de ropa, de aquel rubio que llevaba tiempo dormido y no sabía que podía ser que le llevara tanto tiempo reaccionar. Había elegido ella misma encargarse de su recuperación y no dejar que ninguna enfermera se le acercara más que cuando lo tenían que higienizas, no es que ella no lo hubiese hecho con otros pacientes, pero considerando la oportunidad que quería darse ella misma con él, no podía permitirse eso sin morir de vergüenza luego. El único que iba de visitas, con frecuencia, había sido el maestro del rubio. Aquel Sannin legendario, no se había querido separar mucho de él y lo entendía, ella se sentía igual o incluso peor.

Ya el sol se alzaba en lo más alto del cielo, marcando que ya medio día se había ido, y soltando un sonoro suspiro miro como el cielo se volvía completamente brillante, color que le recordaba a aquel que estaba en esa camilla, como con su sola presencia podía hacer brillar a todos.

\- Despierta idiota.. – Dijo al aire Sakura, con voz casi delicada, pero unos ruidos en la camilla la hicieron voltear a ver al rubio con esperanza en sus ojos de verlo por fin despierto.

\- En serio.. – Dijo Naruto abriendo los ojos con pereza – Deberían llamarme de una forma mas amigable ustedes.. – Dijo con burla en cada palabra.

Sakura no podía creer, después de tantos días, por fin despertaba de ese largo sueño que le había llevado. Todo su cuerpo estaba recuperado, pero por lo visto lo suyo era algo mas y por eso no había despertado hasta recién. No pudo evitar levantarse de golpe de la silla, tirándola a su paso y sin medir si quiera su fuerza, corrió a su lado para aferrarse a su cuerpo agradecida de que por fin abriera los ojos.

Naruto recibió aquel cariño tan extraño por parte de la pelirosa y tranquilamente acaricio su espalda con cuidado de no hacerse daño con las agujas que tenia conectada al cuerpo. Le agradaba que ella lo estuviese abrazando y no golpeando como acostumbraba, aunque desde que volvieron de Suna, su actitud no era más así. Y con recuerdo de aquello, vino a su mente las palabras de Orochimaru. Necesitaba respuestas y esperaba que ella le dijera la verdad, sino no sabría qué pasaría con lo que le prometió a su amigo cuando le dijo que él se haría cargo de ella.

\- Sakura.. – Le hablo despacio y sin llamarla como siempre lo hacía, para mostrar que, por una vez en su vida, seria serio ante un tema.

\- Te demoraste de nuevo.. – Respondió ella, pero podía sentir el tono que uso para hablarle así que supuso que nada bueno vendría, incluso viniendo de él. Se separo un poco de él y lo vio agachar la mirada así que temió lo peor.

\- ¿La abuela..? – Pregunto aunque no le preocupaba su salud sino mas bien donde estaba – ¿Y el sabio pervertido..?

\- Ellos.. – Dijo un poco más tranquila así que pensó que su tono solo era por la preocupación – Están bien.. Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama están con reuniones y papeleos para sacar todo adelante..

\- ¿Ellos no vendrán ahora..? – Pregunto de nuevo aun sin mirarla.

\- No.. – La preocupación le volvía a Sakura, haciéndola tragar con dificultad – Vinieron temprano.. pero.. con todo el trabajo no creo..

\- Bien.. – La interrumpió Naruto sabiendo que nadie los interrumpiría – Entonces podemos hablar tranquilos..

\- ¿Pa.. pasa algo..? – Dijo otra vez con el temor a flor de piel la ojijade, mientras se ponía de pie y Naruto seguía con la mirada baja.

\- Eso.. quisiera saber.. – Dijo angustiado Naruto – Veras.. – No sabia como empezar y las ideas estaban muy desordenadas en su cabeza así que con desesperación se despeino los cabellos.

\- E.. Ey.. – Dijo con cuidado Sakura – Te lastimaras.. – Le detuvo las manos, pero el rubio la sujeto y por fin la miro a los ojos – Na.. Naruto..

\- Orochimaru.. – Soltó aquel nombre y pudo sentir como la pelirosa se tensaba – Él.. dijo algo mientras peleábamos..

La mirada de la pelirosa se volvía oscura, casi sombría y llena de dolor. Sabia lo que el rubio le quería decir y ahora entendía los recaudos que estaba teniendo para hablar con ella. Sentía arderle los ojos y no quería llorar, quería explicarle bien las cosas y después, pasara lo que pasara, lloraría y afrontaría sus tonterías.

\- Saku.. – Naruto temía lo peor pero su voz, vuelta casi un susurro lo detuvo.

\- Yo.. yo lo ayude.. – Dijo con un hilo de voz – No.. no creí que fuera la gran cosa.. Él.. solo me pidió un poco de chacra y yo se lo di..

\- Entonces era cierto.. – Dijo con dolor Naruto soltándola.

Sakura podía sentir que su único soporte que le quedaba en la aldea la abandonaba. Si bien tenia a sus padres, no podía contarle todo lo que paso. Se sintió extremadamente sola, otra vez y por su propia culpa.

\- Te.. Te entiendo.. – Dijo abrazándose a si misma – Yo.. aceptare las consecuencias.. Le.. le explicare a Tsunade-sama.. que.. que yo lo hice a cambio del jutsu de la arena.. – Dijo encaminándose a la salida, le dolía quedarse ahí.

\- ¿Que dijiste..? – Se sorprendió Naruto por aquello ultimo.

\- No importa.. – Le sonrió con tristeza mientras tomaba el picaporte – De todas maneras.. Graci..

No pudo terminar de agradecerle ya que el rubio se había parado para alcanzarla y abrazarla como ella lo había abrazado a él. Lo podía sentir un poco mas tranquilo e incluso lo sentía sonreír en su hombro. No entendía nada, hace segundos sentía que le soltaba la mano para siempre y ahora parecía no quererla soltar.

\- No.. No entiendo.. – Dijo la pelirosa soltando un par de lagrimas que no pudo controlar más.

\- Sabia que no tuviste que ver con la invasión.. – Dijo sintiendo que sus hombros se volvían más liviano – No importa lo que hiciste antes de que yo te encontrara.. – Dijo abrazándola más fuerte – No importa lo que hiciste.. ya no eres así..

\- Na.. Naru.. to.. – Sentía que las piernas ya no la podían sostener y, aun abrazada al rubio, quedo de rodillas junto a él mientras las lágrimas seguían su rumbo sin que las pudiese parar.

El llanto era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación de hospital. Sakura se aferró más al cuerpo del rubio y soltó todo el dolor que tenia dentro, la culpa de haber echo mal las cosas, de no haber hablado antes y de, por un momento, elegir el camino de la oscuridad.

\- Sakura-chan.. – Dijo Naruto de nuevo con ternura mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y limpiaba las lágrimas – Necesito que me digas algo.. – La vio asentirle con la cabeza y tomando aire soltó lo que tenía que decir – ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

Sakura quiso correr la mirada de los ojos celestes del rubio, pero este no la dejo. No quería decirle que, entre su inseguridad y miedo, había acabado con alguien que si sabía.

\- Dime.. – Pidió de nuevo Naruto. Sabía que no sería muy leal, pero la protegería y necesitaba saber si alguien más conocía la historia.

\- Yo.. – Comenzó a decir, con miedo – E.. En.. la desesperación.. – No estaba por explicarse bien así que cerro los ojos para ordenar las ideas y no verlo – La chica.. con la que pelee en la torre de la Hokage.. ella sabia.. pero.. tuve miedo y.. – Su llanto volvía con más fuerza – No medí la fuerza.. lo siento.. de verdad lo siento..

\- Tranquila.. – Dijo Naruto volviéndola a abrazar, él había sido igual con el Sannin y si eran solo esos dos los que sabían la verdad, no se preocuparía más.

Todo estaba en orden para el rubio, podía respirar tranquilamente y no le importaba que no fuese tan bien visto lo que hicieron, ellos guardarían el secreto del otro y se cuidarían, porque no la abandonaría y seguiría con ella para poder protegerla de todos, pero sobre todo, de ella misma.

Antes de que el sol se escondiera, Naruto espero a que la pelirosa se encontrara un poco mejor y cuando ni en su rostro había marcas de haber llorado, pregunto por su amigo y lo único que recibió de respuesta es que ya había despertado el día anterior. No hizo falta que escuchara nada mas para pedir ir a verlo después de todo lo que habían pasado, así que, con la ayuda de la joven, que en un principio se negó rotundamente diciéndole que recién despertaba y que debía mantenerse quieto, se dirigió a su cuarto para ver como estaba. Iban tranquilamente caminando hasta que pequeñas charlas se sentían dentro del cuarto que estaban buscando. No sabían que pasaba ahí dentro, pero por lo visto estaba un poco mas animado que en todo el lugar. Podían sentir las voces que conocían bien, incluso las risas casi nerviosas de una persona en particular, pero dos voces mas les resultaban algo extrañas. Sakura en un primer momento no quería entrar a aquel lugar, pero como era costumbre por lo visto, el rubio no se molesto en pedir su opinión y simplemente tomo de su mano y abrió la puerta como si fuera su casa.

Dentro del cuarto, el silencio se hizo presente de golpe y varios rostros, con distintas expresiones, se hicieron visibles. Por un lado había uno que los miraba indiferentes pero su apariencia tan distintas provocaba algo de miedo en los recién llegados, por otro lado estaba un rostro bastante similar al de su amigo a quien iban a visitar, con la diferencia del cabello largo y de que su mirada se veía un poco más amigable aunque parecía que estaba a la espera de algún movimiento, otro rostro molesto se dejaba ver y ese no hacia falta decir de quien era ya que siempre tenia la misma cara aunque estuviese feliz, y por ultimo un rostro lleno de sorpresa y casi pánico se noto en una pobre peliazul que no sabia que hacer. Sin que nadie lo supiera, o eso creía ella, era la encargada de que nadie mas pasara por esa puerta, a menos que se tratara de la mismísima Hokage, pero el acceso a cualquier otra persona estaba completamente prohibido y ella había fallado en su primera misión luego de todo el revuelo que se armó antes.

\- E.. Etto.. – Dijo con pánico Hinata.

\- Tks.. Hasta que por fin despiertas idiota.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke.

\- ¡¿A quién le dices idiota?! – Se molesto Naruto mostrándole el puño.

La mayoría dentro del cuarto rodaron los ojos por la forma en que tenían esos dos de llevarse, pero la voz de la pelirosa se sintió algo molesta al ver que ya empezarían con sus típicas peleas de siempre y no tenía ánimos de aguantarlos cuando apenas se estaban recuperando.

\- Ya Naruto.. – Dijo la pelirosa golpeando su cabeza para que se calmara – Pasa de una vez que se supone que no podemos estar aquí y ahora entiendo el porque.. – Dijo viendo a los dos que no conocía en persona, pero si por los tan famosos libro bingo.

\- ¿Eh..? – Se sorprendió Naruto y luego vio a todos dentro de aquel cuarto – ¿Quiénes son..?

El menor de los Uchihas, rodo los ojos ante la estupidez de su amigo y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó con las molestas presentaciones. Naruto entendió al momento de quienes se trataba ya que le había contado todo y por eso tenia una vaga idea de la situación, por su parte, la pelirosa se sorprendió de por primera vez ver frente a frente al tan temido ninja que había asesinado a toda su familia y al cual Sasuke había prometido vengar, pero ahora lo trataba como lo que realmente era, solo su hermano.

Siguieron hablando sin parar, o mas bien ahora el rubio era el encargado de hablar de todo, pero como siempre sucedía con aquellas charlas, terminaba en una discusión entre el Uzumaki y el Uchiha menor.

\- ¡Pudiste irme a ver imbécil! – Se molesto Naruto cuando el pelinegro insinuó que era una perdida de tiempo su visita – ¡Yo vine a verte apenas desperté!

\- Bueno.. – Dijo sin más el pelinegro – No es mi culpa que fueras un perdedor y demoraras tanto..

\- ¡TEME! – Grito poniéndose de pie para enfrentar a su amigo – ¡Te demostrare quien es el perdedor! – Dijo tomándolo del cuello de la bata del hospital que él también usaba.

\- ¿A si..? – Dijo sujetándolo también del cuello para empezar con la paliza que le daría.

\- ¡Suficiente los dos! – Grito molesta una pelirosa, golpeando al rubio para que se quedara quieto cuando ni siquiera tenia que salir de su cama.

\- ¿Por qué solo me pegas a mi Sakura-chan..? – Dijo desanimado el rubio mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

\- Por empezar todo esto.. – Se molesto la joven y luego volteo a ver al que fue su primer amor – Y tu.. – Dijo molesta con él también – Deja de provocarlo..

\- Como sea.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke volteando la cabeza, y aunque tenia que estar molesto, por unos segundos se le hizo ver a su vieja compañera y amiga, quizás, solo quizás, que el rubio estuviese cerca de ella, la traería de vuelta. Y si era así, no descartaba una amistad en un futuro.

Tres personas estaban algo ajenas a la adorable convivencia del equipo siete, pero se encontraban algo divertido por lo que veían, les parecía sumamente gracioso lo que pasaba con ellos, como se relacionaban y como en cierta forma, se volvía un equipo bastante equilibrado en sus diferentes personalidades.

\- Bueno.. – Escucharon los seis una voz algo molesta en la puerta del cuarto – Por lo menos me ahorro el tener que ir a traer a uno de los dos..

Todos voltearon a ver a la recién llegada que parecía tener un tic nervioso y molesto en el ojo, al sentir desde el pasillo los gritos seguramente de aquellos dos que no pasaban ni un segundo sin discutir. Claro que sin contar todo lo cansada que estaba por las cosas que aun tenia que arreglar dentro de la aldea, coordinar los acuerdos y lo contratos, todo aquello, era un estrés que la estaba llevando al borde de la locura, y seguramente ya hubiese llegado si no descargaba de vez en cuando, su furia en el cuerpo de su viejo compañero de equipo que se había quedado a ayudarla.

\- ¡ABUELA! – Saludo alegremente el Uzumaki ignorando por completo la cara que le mostraba la rubia – Por fin desperté jijijiji.. – Rio después de decir lo más obvio del mundo, provocando que más de uno lo quisiera golpear.

La rubia quería golpear fuertemente al pequeño Uzumaki, pero ya se desquitaría de alguna forma, por ahora tenia cosas mas importantes de las cuales hablar y no podía perder el tiempo con dos inmaduros.

\- Ustedes.. – Dijo mirando a los que no vestían con una bata de hospital – Los quiero fuera ahora mismo..

\- Claro.. – Dijeron ambas jóvenes asustadas y con una reverencia, mientras que los otros hombres no decían nada y simplemente salían, sabiendo que no tenia caso replicar. Incluso el ninja que ahora estaría perteneciendo a la hoja, desde del día anterior, obedeció tranquilamente.

Ya fuera de la habitación, todos decidieron ir a una pequeña cocina dentro del hospital, donde no solía ir tanta gente, y esperaron tranquilos a que la reunión que se estaba llevando a cabo en aquel cuarto, terminara. Pero una peliazul se sentía algo deprimida por lo que le había dicho su padre el día anterior y quiso hacerle saber a los otros dos, que contaban con ella para lo que fuera.

\- Itachi-san.. – Lo llamo ya que la pelirosa y el mayor, estaban preparando un poco de café – Yo.. Etto.. – No sabia como decirle lo que realmente pasaba por su cabeza, pero no tenia caso ocultarlo ya que estaba segura de que el Uchiha lo sabía – La.. Lamento la decisión que.. que tomaron los Kages..

\- Yo no.. – Respondió tranquilamente Itachi mientras veía a su compañero preparar el café, parecía bastante tranquilo con lo sucedido la noche anterior – Si consideramos el peor de los escenarios.. se podría decir que no es algo tan grave..

\- Pero.. Kisame-san y usted.. – Trato de decirle, pero el pelinegro negó con la cabeza.

\- Estamos bien de esta forma.. – Tranquilizo Itachi a la peliazul – Solo.. mantengamos en secreto todo esto con Sasuke.. – Pidió con una sonrisa – Por lo menos hasta que salga del hospital..

\- Claro.. – Acepto Hinata pero luego una duda más surgió – Etto.. ¿Sa.. sabe que seré la primera Hyuga..? – Pregunto con cautela.

\- Si.. – Respondió sin más Itachi – Creo que el más contento será Sasuke a pesar de todo.. – Dijo haciendo sonrojar a la joven – Creo que es una forma de Hokage-sama para alivianar las cosas con él..

Cuatro tazas de café se asomaron por la mesa, y dos personas mas se sentaron con ellos. Hinata vio como sin emoción alguna en el rostro, la pelirosa le daba el vaso de café y con una pequeña sonrisa le agradeció. Esperaba que, de esta forma, de a poco, pudieran empezar a ser amigas. Todos soplaron apenas sus tazas para templar el café y disfrutaron de aquella tranquilidad, sabiendo que al volver a la habitación del Uchiha, seria todo un lio y un griterío.

La alegría que había momentos antes, donde un rubio anunciaba que por fin se sentía mejor, recuperado, pero, sobre todo, despierto, se esfumo en un solo segundo cuando la Hokage mando a los demás a que salieran por la puerta que ella había atravesado. Ambos muchachos ya se veían venir un gran reto por parte de aquella rubia, y sentir como golpeaba con el taco, el suelo y como estaba frunciendo su ceño, era la señal más clara que había.

\- Minato debería ser el que te este regañando en este preciso momento.. – Dijo la rubia, enfocando directamente sus ojos color miel, al rubio.

\- Vamos abuela.. – Dijo Naruto con inocencia, sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía y sin notar como su amigo lo miraba por primera vez con un pequeñísimo nerviosismo – Todos saben que sería mi madre la que se molestaría más.. Él simplemente trataría de calmarla..

\- Idiota.. – Respondió el Uchiha viendo como su amigo caía en aquella absurda provocación.

Naruto no entendía lo que quería decir su amigo, pero antes de poder preguntar, un zapato con un pequeño tacón, voló directo a su rostro, al igual que otro iba a la frente del Uchiha. Ambos gruñeron por el dolor que ocasiono aquel objeto y miraron a la rubia que ahora se encontraba descalza y con ganas de matarlos.

\- ¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabe Uchiha?! – Grito molesta la rubia.

\- Tks.. – Se quejo una vez más el Uchiha y luego de golpear al despistado amigo que tenía, le respondió con la verdad – Desde que volvió de su maldito entrenamiento.. – Supuso que la rubia querría saber cómo es que se enteró así que era mejor decirle lo que quería escuchar antes de que tome otro objeto contundente para estrellarlos en su rostro – Me escucho hablando con usted..

La rubia recordó el día que su amigo y compañero de equipo volvió de su viaje y supuso que esa era la situación de la que hablaba el pelinegro ya que siempre eran cuidadosos con aquel tema, pero esa vez, fue la única que el Uchiha había perdido los estribos.

\- Debí golpearte más fuerte.. – Gruño la rubia acercándose a los dos y colocarse frente a ellos – ¿Quiénes más saben? – La forma en la que lo pregunto, dejo en claro que no aceptaría ni mentiras ni huidas, pero parecía que ninguno quería decir nada – Serán Gennin para toda la vida si no me dicen.. – Tomo aire para que quedara clara su postura – ¡AHORA MISMO QUIEN MAS! – El retumbe que tuve el hospital, llamo la atención de todos tanto dentro como fuera pero los propios habitantes de Konoha no dijeron nada y simplemente se encogieron de hombros mientras los de la arena, temblaban apenas.

\- Ne.. Neji.. – Dijo con miedo Naruto, abrazando al pelinegro – Shi.. Shino..

\- Shi.. Shikamaru.. – Respondió Sasuke y cuando vio que se había puesto nervioso y que abrazaba al rubio, lo empujo para recomponerse – Y el Kazekage..

\- ¿Kakashi..? – Pregunto un poco mas tranquila viendo que estaban cooperando. Vio a ambos jóvenes que se miraban preocupados para volver su vista sobre ella y asentir. Suspiro tratando de calmarse y acerco una silla para poder estar un poco mas tranquila con lo que les diría – Supongo que le dijeron todo.. – Otra vez los jóvenes asentían.

\- ¿A qué se debe la pregunta..? – Pregunto preocupado el pelinegro ya que no le estaba gustando para donde iba la conversación.

\- Desde el día de la batalla.. Kakashi y Gai no aparecen por ningún lado.. – Dijo calmada la rubia, mientras tenia los brazos cruzados por debajo de su voluptuoso pecho – No creo que estén muertos.. – Aclaro rápidamente – Supongo que todos sabemos a lo que salieron..

\- Nosotros no le dijimos nada a Gai-sensei.. – Dijo rápidamente Naruto procesando toda la información.

\- Naruto.. – Dijo calmada la rubia, no podía culparlos por nada y quizás, tendría que agradecerles pero no lo haría, no haría ninguna de las dos como castigo – Si tu no hubieses sabido nada.. – Comenzó el caso hipotético – Y vez que el Uchiha sale de la aldea.. tu como amigo ¿qué harías?

\- ¡Iría con él y dependiendo..! ¡Lo ayudaría! – Dijo seguro el rubio y entendió a donde iba con ese caso – Gai-sensei solo lo está acompañando..

\- Es lo más probable.. – Dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie para irse – Por ahora diremos que está en una misión indefinida..

\- ¡Pero abuela! – Se preocupo Naruto – ¡Debemos ir a ayudarlo!

\- No.. – Respondió seria la mujer – Déjenlo resolver esto a él.. – Vio que Naruto quería quejarse de nuevo pero no lo dejo – Se que tu corregiste a Obito.. se que tus palabras lo ayudaron.. pero.. – Entendió que cada uno tenia sus demonios que enfrentar – Pero.. Esto es algo que ambos deben enfrentar..

\- ¿Esta segura..? – Pregunto un poco preocupado Sasuke, ya que por mas que tenia a su hermano de vuelta, el peliblanco se había vuelto quizás, su única figura paternal.

\- Confíen en su sensei como él confío en ustedes para dejarles la aldea en sus espaldas.. – Respondió la rubia pero sabia que era complicado que ellos se quedaran quietos – Démosle un año.. – Dijo esperando que estuviese tomando la decisión correcta – Si no tenemos noticias suyas.. prometo mandar un equipo de rescate y refuerzos.. pero si se comunica con nosotros.. le daremos un año para que lo encuentre y lo enfrente..

\- ¿Y si la guerra llega..? – Pregunto de nuevo el pelinegro, con sus dudas dando vuelta – Hicimos muchas cosas para evitarla.. si dejamos a la suerte un detalle como aquel es posible..

\- Si Kakashi sabe todo.. – Suspiro mientras se dirigía a la puerta para irse – No arriesgara la aldea solo por un capricho..

Ambos jóvenes asintieron y la rubia salió del cuarto, no tenia nada mas que contarles y decirles, todo estaba dicho y no se necesitaba más. Los tres confiaban en los dos ninjas y por ahora esperarían, rogando no equivocarse.

\- ¿Metimos la pata con él..? – Pregunto el rubio cuando pasaron largos minutos en silencio y solos.

\- A veces.. – Dijo Sasuke mirando por la ventana – Un buen amigo también puede llevarte por el buen camino..

Naruto miro a su amigo y simplemente sonrió sin decirle nada, sentía que era su forma de decirle que él lo ayudo y que de la misma forma su maestro ayudaría a Obito, aunque le hubiese gustado enfrentarlo para ver si era así de fuerte.

La noche cayo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la habitación del pelinegro, se había vuelto el centro de encuentro ese día, pero solo entre ellos. Podían ver como los más jóvenes hablaban tranquilamente de todo lo que había pasado esos días que ellos no solo no estaban, sino que se habían demorado tanto en despertar. Una enfermera llamo a la puerta y todos creyeron que era por una cuestión de que la hora de las visitas termino, pero no había sido eso, Sakura y Hinata eran las que habían salido ya que nadie tenia permitido entrar, y fue ahí donde avisaron que la Hokage había ordenado que ambos enfermos se fueran de su hospital argumentando de que si ya estaban despierto era porque estaban bien. Sus cuerpos se habían recuperado pero el cansancio mental, era lo que los mantuvo a los dos durmiendo.

Con la noche como fiel guardiana, los Uchiha, el ex Akatsuki y la Hyuga, se despidieron del rubio y la pelirosa, para por fin descansar en sus casas estando más cómodos, según su criterio.

Los ex criminales, habían tomado prestado las capas de viaje de los dos jóvenes, para ocultarse mejor y aunque el mayor de todos estaba algo molesto porque le quedaba corta, termino aceptándola ya que no podía ir por ahí con la capa de Akatsuki.

Los dos jóvenes caminaron tranquilamente, uno alado del otro y apenas rosaban sus manos para sentirse aun mas cerca del otro. Si fuera por ellos, irían tomados de las manos, pero no estaban solos y aunque el pelinegro no se molestaba, la Hyuga si parecía nerviosa por estar en presencia del hermano de su novio.

Itachi veía casi enternecido la escena que sucedía frente a sus ojos, mientras que su compañero luchaba por sentirse, aunque sea un poco cómodo con la ropa que llevaba, pero le era imposible. De pronto, reconoció el camino que tomaban y a donde iban, cosa que llamo su completa atención, deteniéndose de golpe ante una inmensa entrada con un abanico blanco y rojo pintado en el medio.

\- De.. Debido.. – Comenzó a hablar Hinata cuando los cuatros se detuvieron – Debido a que.. no.. no hay tantos Uchihas.. – Dijo con pena – Este sector.. no.. no fue blanco de la invasión.. Es por eso.. que esta tal cual estaba..

\- Pero tiene una diferencia.. – Dijo Sasuke luego de la explicación de la peliazul, que él se había enterado hace poco nada más.

\- La entrada.. – Dijo Itachi algo melancólico, pero no lo demostró en su rostro como solía hacer siempre, pero por lo visto su voz lo delato.

\- No.. – Respondió Sasuke reconociendo el tono de voz de su hermano, ya no lo engañaría más – La casa de nosotros fue arreglada..

\- ¿Que? – Pregunto incrédulo Itachi, por primera vez.

\- Tómalo como un regalo de bienvenida.. – Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina – Pero.. – Entendió que quizás, su hermano no quisiera volver a donde tuvo que matar a sus padres – Si no quieres vivir ahí.. podemos buscar otro lado..

Itachi no sabia que decir, se la paso fingiendo toda su vida indiferencia sobre lo que había hecho, pero nunca pudo borrar de su mente, tener que haber acabado con varios de sus familiares en ese lugar, pero en cierta forma entendía las intenciones de su hermano.

\- Es una forma de cambiar los recuerdos de aquí.. – Dijo Sasuke sintiendo como la peliazul tomaba de su mano para darle un apoyo extra – Pero..

\- Esta bien.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, sintiendo que un peso menos se iba de sus hombros, que por una vez en su vida, podría tener paz – Estoy seguro de que los buenos recuerdos llegaran..

Ambos hermanos se miraron, uno con una sonrisa cálida que transmitía por una vez tranquilidad para sus demonios, y otro con una seudo sonrisa de lado, contagiado por el alivio que podía sentir del mayor. La peliazul del grupo, sonrió con ternura viendo aquella escena que deseaba ver, desde que sabia lo que ambos habían pasado. Ella también tenia una hermana menor y aunque le doliera, sabía que no solo daría la vida por ella sino la de cualquiera que quisiera dañarla. Así que tener el honor de presenciar dicha escena, le daba una gran ternura que incluso su pecho se llenaba de gozo.

\- Muy bonito todo.. – Dijo con burla el mayor de todos haciendo volver a la realidad – Pero será mejor ir yendo que quedarnos en la entrada..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Sasuke, sabiendo que tenía toda la razón – Hay bastante lugar así que te puedes quedar con nosotros..

Itachi sabia que parte de que Kisame se quede en la aldea, era que él prácticamente se volviera su niñera, pero confiaba en su compañero, muchas veces sus vidas estuvieron en peligro y aunque no era estrictamente necesario cuidarse las espaldas, ellos lo hacían.

Cuando Sasuke quiso dar un paso para entrar, la peliazul lo detuvo rápidamente, o mas bien ella no se movió de su lugar. El pelinegro la miro extrañado, haciendo que todos se quedaran a unos cuantos pasos de donde estaban.

\- E.. Etto.. – Dijo nerviosa Hinata, jugando con sus pies – Yo.. debo volver a la mansión..

No se animaba a decirles que se vería muy mal que ella fuera a una casa de ahora tres hombres, siendo ella una mujer y menos a ese horario. Se vería completamente extraño y no quería que justo ahora que parecía tener un pequeño acercamiento a su padre, todo se volviera en su contra. Por suerte, todos eran lo bastantemente inteligentes para saber el porque de sus palabras, o lo que ellas escondían.

\- Vamos Kisame.. – Lo llamo el Uchiha mayor, sabiendo que lo mejor era darles algo de privacidad – De por si.. conozco el camino..

Ambos mayores se despidieron con un gesto de mano y se perdieron por las calles que alguna vez fueron pobladas por cientos de Uchihas. Querían darle algo de privacidad a aquellos dos que no habían podido tener nada de tiempo para ellos por las visitas que tuvieron en el cuarto del hospital, pero también por sus culpas por no poder irse a otro lado.

\- Si quieres.. – Dijo Sasuke cuando ambos se encontraron solos y su hermano y compañero ya estaban lejos – Puedo acompañarte hasta tu casa..

\- No.. – Negó tranquilamente la peliazul con un movimiento de cabeza – Recién sales del hospital y deberías descansar..

\- Ya dije que no estoy cansado.. – Respondió el Uchiha – No tuve tiempo de hablar contigo.. deja que aunque sea te acompañe..

\- Ya.. ya tendremos tiempo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Hinata pensando en su misión – A.. Además.. mañana comienzo una misión..

\- ¿Que..? ¿Te iras..? – Pregunto molesto el Uchiha, quería ir y hablar con la rubia que tenían de Hokage para decirle que se había vuelto loca de mandarla a una misión después de todo lo que paso.

\- Calma.. – Lo tranquilizo Hinata acariciándole la mejilla con la mano que no le sujetaba – Es dentro de la aldea.. e.. es más.. – Dijo algo nerviosa – Esta misión.. me mantendrá si o si dentro de la aldea po.. por un mes..

Aquellas palabras lograron calmar un poco la furia que tenía el Uchiha, además de la caricia que estaba recibiendo. Logro tranquilizarse al saber que por lo menos no se separarían.

\- ¿Entonces de que se trata la misión..? – Pregunto ahora un poco curioso.

\- Ma.. Mañana prometo decírtelo.. – Dijo Hinata algo sonrojada – Po.. Por ahora.. ve y descansa.. o.. o habla con Itachi-san.. – Ella sabia por lo que lo decía, no sabia como el pelinegro iba a tomar la decisión de los Kages pero escuchando al mayor, entendió que era lo mejor dada su situación y esperaba de todo corazón, que su novio también lo viera de esa forma.

\- ¿Mañana te veré entonces..? – Pregunto el Uchiha, realmente quería hablar con su hermano por todo lo sucedido.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa mientras se soltaba de su mano y con ambas manos tomaba su rostro con dulzura para pegar sus frentes. Sintió al Uchiha que apoyaba sus manos sobre las de ella y mientras su ceño se suavizaba como si de esa forma ambos estuvieran en paz – Te aseguro que me veras temprano..

\- Bien.. – Dijo tranquilo el Uchiha mientras apoyaba ahora sus labios sobre los de ella. Había extrañado poder besarla, fueron días en los que no se vieron y después por culpa de Orochimaru y Danzo, él se había demorado en poder saludarla como correspondía. La sintió responderle el beso con total ternura y entrega, como si ella también extrañara aquel contacto, pero no quería retenerla mas tiempo en ese lugar así que decidió que por ahora lo mejor seria que se separaran – Entonces te veré mañana.. – Dijo separándose de sus labios y la vio con los ojos cerrados y toda sonrojada. Era la imagen mas hermosa que se podía imaginar y esperaba ver siempre ese rostro, con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada rose.

\- Si.. – Dijo Hinata volviendo a la realidad, después de haber estado aturdida por el beso – Que.. Que descanses Sasuke.. – Se despidió alejándose un poco para sonreírle y comenzar a caminar hasta su casa.

El Uchiha no se movió de aquel lugar hasta que ella se perdió por las calles de la aldea. Moria de ganas por insistirle un poco mas para que se quedara, pero quería hablar con su hermano o por lo menos ver que estuviese cómodo en la casa reconstruida.

Camino hasta su hogar a paso tranquilo cuando ya no sintió la presencia de la peliazul por los alrededores, tenia tantas cosas en la cabeza que no sabia si dormiría. No podía dejar de pensar en su maestro, pero confiaba en él. En su época, él fue el único que mostro una genuina confianza sobre sus hombros, mandándolo a misiones y llamándolo como un ninja mas de la aldea después de lo que hizo, así que se lo debía. Por eso confiaría, y si pasado el tiempo no se sabría de él, lo iría a buscar como lo hizo él en su tiempo.

Llego a su casa y encontró todo tranquilo, podía sentir dos habitaciones ocupadas, una que era de invitados que la habían arreglado, pensando que, si alguien la usaría, sería el compañero de su hermano. Y hablando de él, lo podía sentir en su antiguo cuarto. Tomo un vaso de agua desde la cocina y se dirigió a hablar con él o por lo menos intentarlo.

\- ¿Puedo..? – Pregunto golpeando la puerta de aquel cuarto y cuando sintió que su hermano le daba permiso, entro, encontrándolo de pie frente a una mesa de luz, donde había una foto de ellos dos cuando eran chicos – ¿Recuerdas ese día? – Pregunto desde el marco de la puerta.

\- Claro.. – Dijo Itachi viendo la foto y viendo como ahora estaba su casa – Son recuerdos que valoro muchísimo..

\- Oye.. – Dijo Sasuke preocupado de lo que pudiese sentir su hermano – Si quieres podemos pasar la noche aquí y mañana busco otro lugar.. – Propuso algo nervioso ya que pensó que la idea de la casa no sería mala – No es necesario que nos quedemos si eso significa..

\- ¿Por qué la reconstruiste..? – Pregunto Itachi sentándose en su cama con el portarretrato entre sus manos.

\- Yo.. – Sabia que era un sentimiento egoísta el porqué lo hizo – Quería que viviéramos aquí los dos.. – Respondió con sinceridad – ¿Sabes..? – Dijo sentándose a su lado – Pensé que ya que es un lugar donde todo empezó.. puede terminar y volver a empezar de nuevo.. – Sabía que era difícil de explicar pero esperaba que su hermano, que lo conocía bien, lo entendiese – Yo no volví a vivir aquí.. ni.. ni siquiera era mi intención reconstruirla.. – Recordó de su otra vida – Pero.. ahora estamos juntos.. podemos empezar de cero..

\- ¿Es lo que quieres..? – Pregunto Itachi dejando la fotografía en la mesa de luz.

\- Querer.. si.. – Respondió honestamente – Pero.. también quiero que te sientas cómodo..

-Entonces nos quedaremos.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa, pero su hermano frunció el ceño como si estuviera molesto – ¿Que sucede?

\- Te sacrificas de nuevo.. – Dijo molesto Sasuke viendo que su hermano seguía igual que siempre – Eres un maldito.. podrías decir algo.. quejarte.. decir que no quieres.. – Gruño cada palabra – Pero como siempre.. te sacrificas..

\- Entonces.. – Suspiro cansado Itachi, su hermano no era el mismo que él conoció y tenia que recordarlo que por mas explosivo que fuera, en cierta forma era más maduro – ¿Qué quieres que te diga..?

\- ¡Lo que quieres! – Grito apenas Sasuke sabiendo que no estaban solos – ¡Por un demonio Itachi!

-Lo que quiero.. – Dijo despacio Itachi cerrando los ojos para luego tirar la cabeza hacia atrás – Quiero.. tener nuevos recuerdos.. – Dijo calmado para luego mirar a su hermano – Quiero seguir diciéndote "la próxima vez, Sasuke..".. Quiero.. volver a ser tu hermano..

Sasuke apretó los puños con fuerza por sus palabras, había llorado cuando se entero de la verdad sobre su clan, cuando descubrió que fue un error matarlo, cuando él se despidió para siempre luego de ser revivido por el secuaz de Orochimaru, y aunque ahora quería llorar por los deseos de su hermano, se controló para no hacerlo.

\- Idiota.. – Dijo Sasuke un poco más tranquilo – Siempre serás mi hermano.. – Era mejor dejarlo solo un momento, pero el también lo necesitaba – No necesitamos pasar por esto solos.. nos tenemos el uno al otro.. así.. será más fácil de llevar nuestros demonios.. da igual donde estemos..

\- Claro.. – Respondió Itachi con una sonrisa, mientras veía a su hermano salir de su cuarto. Se acostó mirando la foto que estaba a su lado, y se permitió sonreír con amargura, dejando por fin a sus ojos, liberar aquellas gotas saladas que nunca mostraba – Nos tenemos el uno al otro.. – Repitió las palabras de su pequeño hermano.

 **/_ /**

 **¡Holis! ¿Como están todos? ¿Alguien me extraño..? mas vale que si que sino no subo más capítulos jejejeje.. re amenazadora la mujer jejejej.. Bueno.. esto es algo cortito, solo porque falta la otra parte de este cap jejeje.. se suponía que faltaban dos pero este me quedo extremadamente largo por eso lo dividí en dos parte.. aquí solo diré las cosas normales de un cap y ya en el otro respondo las reviews y esas cosas.. Gracias por el apoyo que siempre me dan ii espero que les guste como estoy desarrollando el final. Puede que ahora, mas que nunca, haya cosas que no tengan ni pizca que ver con el manga o el anime.. pero eso es culpa de no leerlo jejejeje.. aun así disfruten la historia que ya se termina..**

 **Como saben, esta historia la invente, pero si es parecida a otra, juro que lo desconozco.**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	24. Chapter 24

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

Una nueva mañana empezaba desde muy temprano para una peliazul. Se había despertado incluso antes de que el sol siquiera hiciera el amague de salir al hermoso cielo que lo adornaría con su luz. Dentro de su casa temporal que usaban mientras los ancianos vivieran en la suya, nadie más había despertado, incluso las mujeres que estaban a cargo de las tareas domésticas, así que aprovecho de preparar su desayuno liviano para no molestar a donde iría. Todo iba de manera normal, y esperaba que su misión no fuera tan mala ya que implicaba estar cuidado las actividades de una persona que le tenía un gran aprecio. Lo que si le llamaba la atención, era el horario que tenía que cubrir, prácticamente tenía que ir casi al amanecer y se retiraría pasada la hora de la cena, y por lo que tenía entendido, no había nadie que la cubriera en el horario de la noche, lo que significaba que nadie cumpliría el papel de vigilante. Aquello era extraño, pero le parecía en cierta forma, algo bueno ya que no dudaba de la lealtad del mayor de los Uchiha, considerando a los extremos que llego por la aldea y tampoco dudaba del nuevo miembro de Konoha. El sujeto podía tener una apariencia temible, pero ella se había encariñado con él desde el primer momento, tratándolo con respeto y no como un criminal, cosas que, según ella, fue lo que logro que desde un primer momento se llevaran bien.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, guardo un poco de fruta dentro de una pequeña mochila donde llevaría sus cosas esenciales para cualquier misión, incluso algunos elementos ninjas, aunque le doliera esa desconfianza. Salió de su casa cuando ya todo estaba en orden y cuando apenas dio unos pasos, sintió que alguien la estaba mirando. Volteo rápidamente sintiendo que la mirada venia de dentro de la casa, pero le parecía extraño. Todos estaban dormidos o eso pensó, porque si hubiese prestado más atención, hubiese visto la cortina del cuarto de su padre moverse sutilmente.

El sol ya parecía querer salir, cuando llego a la casa de los ahora hermanos Uchihas y antes de tocar la puerta, el ruido de cosas rompiéndose y de alguien gruñendo por todos lados, caminando como si fuera un animal enjaulado, se sintió incluso desde fuera. Parpadeo un par de veces, dudosa de si tendría que entrar como una shinobi o si tendría que llamar a la puerta como si nada. Pero sus dudas se vieron respondidas, cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un pelinegro de largos cabellos que parecía cansado, pero no por no dormir sino más bien por la situación que se estaba dando.

\- Buen día.. – Dijo después de un largo suspiro el pelinegro.

Antes de que pudiese responder el saludo, un grito desde dentro de la casa, se sintió tan fuerte y cargado de odio que la peliazul pego un pequeño brinquito hacia atrás.

\- ¡QUIEN ES EL IDIOTA QUE SERA EL QUE LOS VIGILE COMO SI FUERAN..! – Iba gritando el Uchiha menor pero cuando llego a la puerta y vio a su novia asustada como un pequeño conejito, se olvidó de lo que estaba haciendo o diciendo – Hinata.. – Dijo más calmado, aunque sus cabellos y vestimenta no mostraban lo mismo.

\- Por fin.. – Dijo Itachi un poco más tranquilo y agradeciendo realmente que la primera fuera Hinata – Esas no son formas de saludar a una dama Sasuke.. – Lo regaño con un pequeño brillo de burla – Deberías arreglarte un poco..

\- ¿Eh..? – Sasuke estaba perdido hasta que vio que sus cabellos le cubrían un ojo de lo desarreglado que estaba. Se acomodo rápidamente como pudo y volvió a su forma de siempre – Sabia que vendrías temprano pero.. no pensé que tanto.. – Volvió a hablarle a la peliazul.

\- E.. Etto.. – Dijo Hinata con nerviosismo por las palabras del pelinegro – Yo.. Yo seré quien.. este con Itachi-san y Kisame-san para la vi.. vigilancia.. – Dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Itachi podía ver como su hermano se volvía de piedra por las palabras de la peliazul y por todo el berrinche que había estado haciendo hasta recién. Incluso si se concentraba, lo podía ver hasta un pequeñísimo temblor por no saber que decir. Así que opto por ayudarlo, o no, considerando el dolor de cabeza que le dio en su primera mañana.

\- Disculpe Hinata-san.. – Comenzó a decir Itachi con completa tranquilidad y burla – Puede ver lo disgustado que esta mi hermano con este tema.. Así que pediré a la Hokage que llamara a alguien más..

Hinata se había sentido un poco mal por sus palabras, era su primera misión después de todo lo sucedido y además de que le gustaba la idea de poder pasar con el pelinegro un buen tiempo, pero no podía hacer nada si el Uchiha mayor hablaba con la Hokage. Estuvo a punto de desanimarse por completo cuando observo en detenimiento la seudo sonrisa de su viejo amigo, como si fuera todo eso una broma. Además de que la mano de su novio sobre la suya, arrastrándola dentro de la casa, no la dejo decir ninguna palabra.

\- ¡Ni se te ocurra Itachi! – Gruño Sasuke llevando a su novia dentro de la casa. No iba a dejar pasar aquella oportunidad donde si o si podían compartir más tiempo juntos sin que otros molestaran – ¡Ordenes son órdenes y Hinata se queda!

Itachi cerró la puerta de su casa con calma, sabiendo que efectivamente la Hokage mando a aquella Hyuga, para calmar la furia de su hermano. Fue por eso que espero hasta esa mañana para comentarle lo que había pasado y la decisión que se tomó. Si bien en un principio, no le gustó nada al menor, que lo trataran como una especie de criminal que estaría preso en su propia aldea, debía entender que solo sería un año y que eso era mejor que una muerte segura como la que tendrían que esperar.

La presencia de la Hyuga dentro de ese hogar, garantizaba que por lo menos, las mañanas no fueran como la de ese día, serian tranquilas ya que habían encontrado la forma de tranquilizar al Uchiha. Hinata era por lejos, su calmante y por lo visto, más de uno aprovecharía de aquello.

Como era de esperarse, la peliazul tenía que asegurarse de revisar los cuartos para no encontrar nada sospechoso. El cuarto del Uchiha mayor, estaba en completo orden y nada fuera de su lugar que llamara la atención. Siguió con el cuarto del ex ninja de la niebla y tampoco había nada, ni siquiera estaba él, pero le habían dicho que al permanecer varios años casi sin dormir demasiado por los enemigos ganados y por huir tanto, no solía dormir y aprovecharía su tiempo para entrenar en aquella casa que tenia de todo. Fue hasta el dojo de la familia Uchiha, encontrándolo vestido de unos pantalones holgados y una remera sin mangas, blanca, completamente concentrado entrenando con su espada que, para suerte de todos, el dojo era lo suficientemente grande para que no hubiera problemas. Lo saludo con respeto y lo dejo seguir entrenando ya que aquello no implicaba nada, aunque si lo informaría. Aquello la hacía sentir una especie de espía, pero confiaba en los dos y en que no habría problemas. Cuando la revisión termino, acompaño a los Uchihas que, por despertarse temprano y discutir, o más bien Sasuke gritar, no habían desayunado aún. Cuando ya todo estaba listo, incluso Kisame se les había unido a la comida, Hinata no le quedo de otra que compartir con ellos pero se disculpó diciendo que ya había desayunado y que solo los acompañaría con un poco de té que el mayor preparo. Sasuke le dijo que, el próximo día, y que por todos los días que vinieran, que no lo hiciera, que cocinar para uno mas no era tampoco para tanto.

El resto del día, fue bastante tranquilo. Luego de la emoción principal, ahora los ánimos estaban un poco más tranquilos. Sasuke, considerando que su hermano no saldría de misión o de la aldea, podía pedirle entrenar con él, como siempre quiso. Lo que, si le sorprendió, más incluso que el que su hermano aceptara, que la peliazul miraba bastante animada y con intriga el manejo que tenía Kisame con su elemento. Hasta parecía que tenía el Sharingan por como lo miraba queriendo copiar sus movimientos o sus técnicas. Tristemente para la peliazul, que quedo en evidencia, Kisame si noto su mirada y lejos de molestarse, le ofreció practicar algunos jutsus básicos de agua para ver si tenía afinidad con el elemento o era otro el cual le favorecía.

Pasada la vergüenza, la Hyuga agradeció aquello y yendo a fuera de la casa, al pequeño jardín, el ex miembro de Akatsuki comenzó a explicarle tranquilamente como hacer un muro de agua desde la propia agua que absorbía la tierra sin que lo tuviéramos tan presente. Al principio, a la peliazul le costó y tampoco es que lo logro al cien por ciento, pero logro un escudo que le cubrió hasta las rodillas y aquello ya les indicaba a todos que podía hacerlo y que, al lograrlo, su elemento si era aquel, ya que sino no hubiese logrado sacar ni una sola gota de agua del suelo. Hinata se sentía completamente feliz como si lo hecho fuera el mayor logro de su vida, pero lo que más le emociono fue que el ninja acepto entrenarla durante ese mes, considerando que pasarían de todas formas tiempo juntos. Sasuke estaba feliz de ver a su novia tan alegre y entusiasmada. Incluso había ido hacia él para contarle todo, aunque ya lo había escuchado ya que no se alejaría de ella en todo ese mes que la tendría por su casa. Su hermano también había compartido la dicha de la joven como si su sonrisa, alegrara a todos ahí dentro.

Ya por la noche, Hinata tenía que volver a su hogar y esta vez, Sasuke si la acompaño, ya que por razones de su misión, tenía que compartir la atención de la peliazul con los otros dos. Así que, para poder tener un tiempo para los dos, la acompañaba, aunque siempre le dijera y le recordara, que no era necesario.

En esos minutos que pasaban juntos, aprovechaba para tenerla cerca, para asegurarse a sí mismo que todo era real y que las cosas iban por buen camino, sabiendo que, al otro día, la volvería a ver y que, si todo salía bien con su maestro, ni de guerras se tendrían que preocupar. Ya habían cambiado tantas cosas que no le preocupaba que otra más se diera. Confiaba y creía que Kakashi podía solucionar la cabeza de Obito, como Naruto soluciono la suya alguna vez.

Cuando estuvieron cerca de los dominios Hyugas, luego de pasar por varias casas que se iban reconstruyendo de a poco, decidió que no le causaría problemas con su familia y no la acompañaría hasta la entrada. Por hora se conformaría de despedirla desde ahí, para que no tuviese problemas. Ya que recordaba las veces que su padre se molesto por su amistad, pero eso lo tendría que solucionar el propio Hyuga, porque no se separaría de ella.

Y así como ese día, pasaron más y más hasta que ya la última semana que iría Hinata a esa casa como una misión llego. Y luego de parecer todo normal, todo tranquilo, paso lo que menos esperaron que pasara. Sasuke, después de no gritar más de lo necesario, dígase cuando venía Naruto, cuando alguno molestaba o lo que fuera, puso el grito en el cielo cuando recordó un tema que nunca tocaron.

La pobre peliazul, se había cortado sin querer, mientras pelaba unas verduras y cuando Sasuke la ayudo con el botiquín recordó que algo no le había contado, luego de todas las pequeñas y tranquilas charlas que tenían.

\- Por cierto.. – Dijo Sasuke terminando de vendarle el dedo cortado – Nunca me dijiste porque durante la invasión tenías toda tu ropa llena de sangre..

\- ¿Eh..? – Hinata comenzó a ponerse más y más nerviosa ya que no quería contarle aquello. Su primo e incluso las dos que la ayudaron, no estaban para nada bien con respecto a ese tema. Ellos mismos le habían dicho que estuvieron a minutos de que muriera – Etto.. Yo.. – La mirada seria, casi acusadora, del pelinegro no ayudaba con sus nervios, y estaba segura que de tener sus manos libres, ya estaría jugando con sus dedos – Sa.. Sali.. Herida.. – Dijo despacio.

\- Esa mancha no era de una simple herida.. – Dijo Sasuke algo molesto y ver como la peliazul se encogía en su lugar no le daba buena espina – Dime ahora mismo que paso..

\- U.. Un ninja de.. de Kumogakure.. – Hinata no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente pero aun sin verlo a los ojos sabía que por su mirada, que no la dejaría salir si no decía todo – Me.. hirió grave.. mente.. Se.. Según Nii-san.. – Lo que iba a decir no era bueno pero ya no tenía caso – Una.. espada me.. me atravesó completamente a.. a centímetros del co.. – Sasuke ya la había soltado así que pensó que la dejaría tranquila con aquel tema, así que no creyó necesario aclarar cerca de donde – Po.. Por suerte.. I.. Ino-san y.. Sakura-san.. ellas me salvaron.. dijeron que incluso lograron.. bo.. borrar la cicatriz..

El ruido de las cosas del botiquín cayendo, hizo que levantara su vista, solo para ver como el Uchiha se iba del lugar rápidamente y el portazo de la que era su habitación, se sintió en toda la casa y creyó que fue tan fuerte, que incluso en toda la aldea se sintió. Suspiro algo entristecida, sintiendo que el Uchiha se había molestado con ella, como su primo e incluso luego de que todo pasara, la regaño por haber sido así de descuidada y por exponerse, según él, innecesariamente.

Comenzó a acomodar las cosas que Sasuke tiro y cuando solo le faltaba un rollo de gaza, una mano extra la ayudo entregándosela.

\- Seguramente se culpa por no haber llegado antes y evitar eso.. – Dijo Itachi entregándole el objeto para que lo guardara – Se calmara.. pero.. – Dijo mirando al piso de arriba – Quizás quiera ir con él..

\- No creo que.. que quiera verme.. – Dijo con dolor Hinata, sintiendo que el pecho le dolía por la reacción del pelinegro.

\- Créame que nunca le dirá que no quiere verla.. – Dijo Itachi con una sonrisa – Nosotros no saldremos así que no estaría incumpliendo con su misión..

Hinata lo vio un momento y luego miro al piso de arriba. No quería fallar con su misión, pero de verdad quería ir y hablar con él tranquilamente. La sonrisa de Itachi cuando lo miro por segunda vez, le dio el valor que necesitaba y comenzó a dirigirse hasta ese lugar. Subió las escaleras que daban a aquel piso, pensando que diría, pero nada se le ocurría, y todo fue peor cuando ya se encontró frente a aquella puerta. Podía escuchar apenas los murmullos de los otros dos que estaban ahora en la cocina terminado lo que ella no logro por la herida y por lo sucedido. Suspiro largo y tendido y sabiendo que no lo encontraría de un modo vergonzoso, simplemente le abrió la puerta con suavidad, viéndolo a lado de la ventana y por mera curiosidad vio su reflejo, encontrando a sus ojos de color rojo. Solo lo veía así cuando entrenaba, pero entre algunas charlas, le había dicho que solía activarse cuando se molestaba. Incluso le decía que la marca de Orochimaru, que pronto vería de borrársela, también solía aparecer, pero gracias a sus entrenamientos, no se ramificaban por su cuerpo, sino, tendría mitad del cuerpo con marcas negras, cada vez que se molestaba en serio.

\- Itachi-san y Kisame-san están preparando la comida.. – Dijo Hinata luego de entrar a aquel cuarto, cerrando la puerta con la misma suavidad que con la que abrió, pero no recibió respuesta del pelinegro. Soltó un corto suspiro y trato de seguir – Soy una kunoichi Sasuke.. es normal que pase.. – Ver sus puños apretados a través del reflejo, le respondió más que sus palabras.

\- Aun así.. te.. – Sasuke le iba a gruñir un par de cosas, pero ella no le dejo.

\- Te expusiste más de lo que deberías.. – Respondió ella por él – No eres el primero en decirlo y supongo que no serás el ultimo si alguien más se entera..

\- Eso no cambia el asunto.. – Dijo Sasuke sin voltear a verla – No debiste correr ese riesgo.. – Se estaba volviendo a enojar de más y ahora su salida era únicamente irse de la casa si seguían así – Si esas dos no hubiesen estado cer.. – Se detuvo de pensar por un segundo en aquello – No debiste..

\- Te equivocas.. – Dijo Hinata, segura de sus palabras – Si debía.. era mi aldea la que estaba siendo destruida..

\- ¡QUE ME IMPORTA LA ALDEA! – Grito molesto golpeando el vidrio de la ventana rompiéndolo en el proceso – ¡¿TE DAS CUENTA QUE PUDE PERDERTE?! – grito de nuevo sintiéndose peor consigo mismo al recordarla sin vida.

Hinata sintió un terrible dolor y pena que transmitían sus palabras y un poco de culpa, sintió. Ella también se la paso angustiada los días que él permaneció en cama sin despertar, pero ella tenía la certeza que era solo cansancio lo que le impedía abrir los ojos, mientras que ella si había sido herida al punto de que le dijeron que perdería la vida si no la encontraban a tiempo. Entendió como se debía sentir y lo único que pudo hacer, fue abrazarlo por la espalda, esperando que aquel contacto le recordara que no importara lo que paso hace casi un mes, que ella estaba ahí y no se iría.

\- Seré fuerte Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata enterrando su rostro en su amplia espalda – No volveré a hacerte sentir de esta forma..

Aquel contacto lo hizo volver a la realidad, estaba tan perdido en aquel triste recuerdo, que olvidaba que ella estaba ahí. Con la mano que no había golpeado la ventana, acaricio sus manos que se aferraban en aquel abrazo.

\- El que tiene que ser fuerte.. – Dijo un poco más tranquilo, incluso sus ojos habían vuelto a su negro color – Soy yo.. – Por que era él quien tenia que olvidar lo que paso y enfocarse en esa nueva vida.

\- No pienso dejarte solo Sasuke.. – Dijo Hinata esperando que, con sus palabras, entendiera que no se dejaría morir, no volvería a salir herida de tal forma, que peligrara el hermoso futuro que solía ver con él en sus sueños o en cada beso que le daba.

\- No pienso permitírtelo.. – Y aunque hubiese querido decirlo, solo se limitó a pensar "no de nuevo", sin que de su boca salieran esas palabras.

Un poco más calmadas las cosas, Hinata soltó aquel abrazo llamando la atención del Uchiha que estaba cómodo entre sus brazos, pero sobre todo calmado y pudo verla como rápidamente salía de su cuarto. Iba a decirle algo cuando en menos de un minuto, volvía con el botiquín. Ella solo le señalo su mano y fue ahí cuando noto que la tenía cortada por el vidrio. Lo hizo sentarse en la cama, para comenzar a curar la herida. Por suerte no era para punto, pero sí tuvo que limpiarla con cuidado para asegurarse de que no tuviese vidrios pequeños. Curó su mano con algo de los jutsus médicos que había aprendido, pero, aun así, decidió vendársela para que por ahora no le molestara hasta que cicatrizara naturalmente. Como le era costumbre, cada vez que curaba a alguien que quería, beso la herida, sonrojándose de inmediato cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Sasuke, lejos de molestarse o hacerle algún cuestionamiento, tomo su rostro entre sus manos, con una ahora vendada, y la beso tiernamente en los labios.

No se cansaba de compartir aquellos momentos donde los dos se olvidaban del mundo, pero sobre todo, donde él se recordaba a si mismo que este era su mundo ahora, un mundo donde podía ser feliz, donde podía compartir momentos con su hermano, un mundo donde ella estaba viva, donde había hecho las cosas bien. Fue por eso, que se permitió disfrutar de tener entre sus manos, entre sus brazos, en ese lugar, a la peliazul, sabiendo que no la dejaría ir nunca más. O bueno, por lo menos sentimentalmente hablando, ya que la joven siempre tenía que volver a su hogar.

El primer día, luego del hermoso mes que paso con la peliazul, fue el peor de todos al ver que quien ahora tocaba la puerta de su casa, era nada más ni nada menos que Neji Hyuga, los problemas sucedieron el primer día cuando prácticamente le refregó en la cara que había tenido un mes completo para pasarlo con su adorable novia. El Hyuga había estado dispuesto a golpearlo, de no ser que, al rato, llego su prima alegando que venía porque se había acostumbrado mucho a pasar tiempo ahí, aparte de que había acordado con Kisame que entrenarían por las mañanas. El pobre de Neji, había tenido que fingir simpatía, pero estaba seguro de que a la primera de que su prima no viera, se vengaría de alguna forma. Tenía todo un mes por delante.

Claro que tampoco es que solo eso afectaba en esa casa, la primera supervisión por parte de los demás Kages, llego. Cuatro representantes de los mandamases de cada país, llegaron exactamente el día que Neji empezaba su turno. Hinata, luego de haber visitado aquella casa, tuvo que irse, ya que la llamaron para que aclarara sus informes y para que diera su punto de vista, al cual, la Hokage aconsejo que no aclarara el vínculo que los unía para evitar dudas. Luego de sonrojarse al verse descubierta de esa forma, acepto sabiendo que quería lo mejor para aquellos dos. Luego de sus entrevistas, Neji había llegado escoltando a los dos ninjas que estaban a prueba. Todo el día había llevado aquello, pero los representantes, concordaron que no veían nada extraño o fuera de lugar y que hasta parecían más tranquilos.

Fue así que, al día siguiente, cuando los representantes volvían a sus tierras, la verdadera misión de Neji comenzó y con ella, ver las formas de tortura para el Uchiha menor. Por suerte, al tiempo, habían encontrado la forma de poder desquitarse un poco el uno con el otro, cosa que el Uchiha también buscaba, por lo visto. Prácticamente, día de por medio, ambos se enfrentaban en una pelea a la que ellos le llamaban entrenamiento. Claro que solo era un entrenamiento cuando la peliazul estaba. Cuando tenía que ir con su equipo a ayudar en la aldea, o en otras misiones, ellos bien que peleaban como si no fuesen de la misma aldea. Los marcadores, no eran para nada aclarados en su totalidad, Hinata solía saberlos porque cada uno victoreaba cuantos ganaba y nada más, pero como los dos parecían siempre querer contarle cuantas veces ganaron, ella sabía el número exacto.

Entre tantos entrenamientos, el segundo mes paso rápidamente, con una Hinata que seguía visitando la casa del Uchiha, aunque también ambos salían ya sea de paseo o para ayudar a la aldea que pronto estaría de nuevo como siempre debió. Los arreglos iban rápidamente y con la ayuda de todos, no descartaban que en un mes más, ya volviera a ser la misma. Sasuke le sorprendió aquello, pero dada la forma en que se contuvo la invasión, tenía su sentido de que se pudiera levantar con rapidez. Esta vez, no había sido eliminada por completo por culpa de Pain.

Mientras un nuevo Hyuga, que esta vez a Sasuke no le importo quien fuera, llegaba a su casa, él aprovecho de dar un pequeño paseo con la peliazul, mientras su hermano y Kisame, iban a una nueva entrevista. La aldea se encontraba tranquila, ya los ninjas de la arena que habían ayudado, se habían ido, cuando la Hokage considero que sus propios ninjas podían hacer ambas tareas y que ya se habían recuperado como correspondía.

El paseo iba tranquilo por lo menos, hasta que de tanto caminar, habían pasado por la nueva florería de los Yamanaka. Sasuke vio a su rubia compañera acomodando algunas flores fuera del local y estaba por ignorarla completamente, hasta que la rubia los sintió a ambos. Volteo a verlos y solo noto como le sacaba la lengua en una actitud completamente infantil. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando noto como la peliazul que iba a su lado en aquel paseo, se encogía en su lugar y escondía su mirada tras su flequillo. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo cuando la rubia infantil hablo fuerte y claro.

\- ¡Ni creas que te lo perdonare Hyuga Hinata! – Dijo Ino acusándola con el dedo.

\- I.. Ino.. san.. – Quiso disculparse Hinata y aunque sabía que la rubia estaba solo molesta, no dejaba de preocuparle

\- ¡No te dejare ser la hermana mayor querida solo por que seas la madrina! – Volvió a acusarla la rubia, mientras le corría la mirada y entraba al local de su familia.

Sasuke por primera vez en su vida, mostro una cara de completa confusión, no tenía ni idea de lo que había sucedido. Las palabras de aquella rubia lo confundieron y el nerviosismo de su novia también. Había algo que se le escapaba y que no entendía.

\- Ino-san.. – Comenzó a decir Hinata sabiendo que su novio estaba confundido por la escena de recién – Esta.. algo molesta po.. porque Kurenai-sensei me.. me eligió de madrina para su bebe..

Sasuke ahora por fin entendió lo que había sucedido recién, pero, además, entendió porque hace unos días, el Nara, le había dicho gracias de la nada, mientras trabajaban en una de las construcciones. No había tenido tiempo de responderle o indagar en lo que había pasado, pero ahora todo le cerraba. Solo le agradecía que su sensei estuviese para ver a su hijo por nacer. Realmente había cambiado las cosas como eran.

Y aunque esperaba que no hubiese más sorpresas, otra llego al anochecer, cuando se despidió de la peliazul, como siempre. Su mejor amigo y rival, había llegado con la nueva novedad que por más que le sorprendía, no debió ser tanto considerando que ya había pasado.

\- Así que te iras de nuevo.. – Dijo Sasuke mientras ambos descansaban en el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, como siempre que hablaban, algún enfrentamiento tenía que haber.

\- Si.. – Dijo sin más Naruto – La abuela dice que es lo mejor.. considerando que ya paso.. – Miro al cielo que mostraba lindas y brillantes estrellas – Dijo que estaba por proponerle aquello al Raikage pero que al ver a quien mando para el control.. le pareció una buena oportunidad para adelantar las cosas..

\- Te iras con Killer B.. – Dijo Sasuke escuchando a su amigo – Te hartaras de sus estúpidas rimas..

\- Jijiji.. – Rio animadamente Naruto – Escuche un par cuando nos presentaron.. supongo que será divertido.. – Dijo llevando los brazos, detrás de la nuca y dejándose caer en el pasto – Pero también ira el sabio pervertido así que no estaremos solo.. Y un tal Yamato.. – Recordó – Tu.. me hablaste algo de él cierto..

Sasuke rodo los ojos ante el despiste del rubio.

\- Si.. – Dijo sin más pero conociéndolo, necesitaría que se le refresque la memoria – Es quien tomo el lugar de Kakashi cuando fue Hokage..

\- Oh.. – Agradeció el dato Naruto pero luego recordó algo más importante al escuchar el nombre de su sensei – Por cierto.. ¿La abuela te lo dijo..?

\- Si.. – respondió Sasuke mientras se recostaba también en el pasto – Dijo que solo mando un mensaje diciendo que estaba bien.. que no nos regañaran por contarle y que.. Gai-sensei no sabe nada de lo sucedido..

\- ¿Crees que debamos ir a ayudarlo..? – Pregunto Naruto con algo de preocupación en la voz.

\- Escribió.. – Dijo Sasuke confiando en su maestro – Es lo suficientemente inteligente como para no pelear una batalla donde no solo no ganara sino que perjudicara a más personas..

\- Entonces.. – Suspiro Naruto – Solo queda esperar..

El silencio reino unos buenos largos minutos, ninguno necesitaba decir más sobre cualquier tema. Todo estaba hablado y tampoco es que necesitaban las grandes despedidas.

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Naruto levantándose del suelo y sacudiendo su ropa – Tengo que ir a empacar..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Sasuke imitándolo y aunque no era tan demostrativo, decidió despedirse como corresponde de su amigo – Trata de volverte un poco más fuerte para darme algo de pelea.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina y arrogante mientras extendía el brazo, mostrando el puño cerrado.

\- Jijiji.. – Rio Naruto mientras estrellaba su puño con el del Uchiha – Veremos quien le da pelea a quien..

Y con aquella promesa implícita, ambos se despidieron sabiendo que siempre serian amigos.

\- Primero trata de pasar de Gennin.. – Le grito el Uchiha ya alejándose con burla.

\- ¡MALDITO TEME! – Grito molesto el Uzumaki por imaginárselo incluso riéndose de él.

Con los primeros rayos del sol de un nuevo día, el Uzumaki se iba contento y tranquilo junto a todo ese nuevo grupo para poder ganarse la confianza de Kurama y poder utilizar mejor su chacra como le había contado el Uchiha, que lo lograría controlar. Estaba bastante emocionado, aunque sabía que estaba dejando algo o a alguien atrás, pero, no había tenido el valor de proponerle que le acompañara.

\- Parece que todavía no saldremos.. – Dijo el peliblanco deteniendo el paso, haciendo que todos lo imitaran y lo miraran con duda – Te esperan Naruto.. – Dijo señalando un banco que había a un costado, donde una pelirosa estaba con la mirada gacha.

Los mayores, siguieron un poco más, dándole algo de privacidad y Naruto aprovecho para colocarse frente a ella.

\- Ey.. Sakura-chan.. – Saludo algo nervioso Naruto – ¿No es algo temprano para..?

\- Te pensabas ir.. – Dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolo – Te pensabas ir sin decirme nada ¿verdad? – Levanto su mirada y estaba segura de que Naruto podía ver como se contenía para no llorar.

\- Es.. un tipo de entrenamiento.. – Respondió Naruto sintiendo que el pecho se le oprimía.

\- Así que.. – Dijo poniéndose de pie furiosa – Solo te iras y ya.. ¡SOLO ESO Y LISTO! – Grito molesta.

\- Sa.. Kura.. – Naruto no sabía que decirle.

\- ¡Eres un idiota! – Gruño con lágrimas cayendo de sus verdosos ojos – Primero me dices que te vea solo a ti.. ¡¿Y para qué?! ¿Para que luego te vayas..?

Naruto no lo resistió más y simplemente la abrazo para tratar de calmarla, no quería irse sin ella, pero tampoco podía pedirle que dejara a su familia o a sus amigos solo para acompañarlo el tiempo que fuera necesario, eso sería egoísta de su parte y no podía.

\- No podía pedirte que vinieses conmigo.. – Dijo Naruto cuando sintió que ella le respondía el abrazo – Seria egoísta de mi parte..

\- Entonces.. – Dijo Sakura en voz baja – Selo..

Naruto se sorprendió de aquello y se separó apenas de ella, viéndola como escondía su mirada de él. No sabía si había escuchado bien o no y no sabía que responder a aquello.

\- ¡Ey! – La llamo el peliblanco – ¿Acaso eso es una mochila de viaje..? – Pregunto con obvia diversión al ver a aquellos dos.

La pregunta llego a oídos de Naruto y vio que donde ella estaba sentada, a un costado, estaba un bolso de viaje, perfectamente acomodado.

\- Sakura.. – La llamo seriamente Naruto mientras la tomaba de los hombros – ¿Acaso la abuela sabe de esto..?

\- Tengo.. – Comenzó a decir la pelirosa – Tengo el permiso de la Hokage.. cree que sería bueno que un médico ninja vaya contigo por las dudas.. así que.. – Volvió a mirarlo un poco más tranquila – Se un poco egoísta..

Naruto cambio su rostro de seriedad para formar una inmensa y zorruna sonrisa. Se acerco al bolso de la muchacha y luego de colocárselo en uno de sus brazos para llevarlo, tomo de su mano para arrastrarla con él, junto a los demás.

\- Prefiero ser impulsivo.. – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras alcanzaban a los otros que ya habían vuelto a caminar para salir de la aldea. Escucho un ligero "idiota" a su espalda y volteo a verla con ternura – Tienes razón.. ¿cómo podrías verme solo a mi si no estoy..? – Le sonrió y pudo ver como ella le asentía – Bien.. ¡Es hora de irnos! – Grito animadamente mientras levantaba la mano que no sujetaba a la pelirosa.

\- Si.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Sakura, para seguir a aquel impulsivo rubio.

El año completo donde tenían que permanecer bajo vigilancia dentro de la aldea, por fin había terminado para los dos ex miembros de Akatsuki. Como control definitivo, los Kages de todos los países fueron los últimos en llevar aquella entrevista donde se convencieron, muy a su pesar, sobre todo el más anciano de todos, pero terminaron de aceptar que, si en todo un año no demostraron algún indicio de significar un peligro para alguna de las aldeas que ya se encontraban en completa alianza, nada malo sucedería con ellos. Igualmente, aun existían, pasado tanto tiempo, ninjas que no estaban a favor o que preferían quebrantar la alianza que tanto esfuerzo llevo para conseguir, es por eso que los trabajos nunca dejaron de escasear, además de que varios llamados llegaron para Konoha, considerando como aquellos ninjas lograron evitar una invasión. Asimismo, los nombres de los novatos comenzaron a sentirse más, cuando gran parte del mundo, sabían que ellos habían acabado con todo aquel grupo de casi terroristas que tenían como único objetivo, una guerra a nivel mundial. Y gracias a eso, fue que el menor de los problemas, eran ellos dos que parecían estar a favor de cooperar con cualquier aldea.

Así, dentro de ese largo año, muchas cosas sucedieron sin que nadie se diera cuenta hasta que se ponían a pensar exclusivamente en todo el paso del tiempo, y en cómo llegaron hasta ahí.

Dentro del grupo de los jóvenes novatos, una vez llamados así, varias cosas cambiaron incluso delante de sus ojos. El equipo tres, mayormente conocido como el equipo de Gai-sensei, ahora se encontraban sin su maestro, pero con las esperanzas de volverlo a ver pronto. Otro equipo que había quedado sin su maestra y quizás, por un tiempo, de forma permanente considerando tu reciente estado de maternidad, era el equipo ocho de Kurenai.

Sasuke, gracias a su novia, había descubierto que el hijo que solía cuidar el Nara en su tiempo, era una pequeña niña o por lo menos no creía que cambiaron tanto las cosas que ahora seria una niña. La beba era igual que el padre, mostrando fuertemente los genes del clan Sarutobi, con la diferencia de que los ojos eran iguales que la Jounin. Aun así, la pequeña gozaba de plena salud y como paso en su momento, el Nara volvió a agradecerle cuando todos los del equipo diez y ocho, estaban en el hospital, visitando a los recientes padres. Vio a Hinata como estaba de feliz con la llegada de su pequeña hermanita e incluso noto como ahora la rubia ya no parecía más molesta con ella, haciendo una escena de lo más enternecedora entre las dos, junto a sus maestros.

Otra de las cosas que pasaron, es que, pasado un poco más de medio año, un rubio hiperactivo, volvía con un aire más maduro a la aldea, junto a todos los que lo acompañaron. Mas de uno se sorprendió de verlos llegar, pero como venía siendo ya costumbre en ese grupo, todo se celebraba con una hermosa barbacoa donde podían ponerse al día.

Naruto no se cansó de contar todas las historias de cómo había llevado su viaje de entrenamiento, como había logrado manejar el chacra de Kurama y como le había costado hacer que el zorro cooperara con él. Y mientras el rubio contaba su historia, por atrás, o más bien a un costado, una pelirosa, contaba como realmente habían pasado las cosas y como Naruto terminaba golpeado de un lado a otro por todos mientras lo ayudaban a mejorar. La mayoría de las kunoichis prestaban atención a aquel relato, mientras la observaban como había vuelto más madura de cuando se fue, y lo notaron cuando el pelinegro por el cual había estado enamorada tantos años, se había acercado a agradecerle el salvarle la vida a la peliazul y ella solo le había dicho que solo hizo lo correcto, sin pretender más de ese agradecimiento. Además, en ese tiempo, ella también había aprovechado de entrenar y poner en orden su cabeza, haciendo así que ahora, su fuerza superaba a la de su maestra. Todas estaban alegres por ella e incluso, tuvo una que otra charla cordial y casi de amiga, con la Hyuga que parecía olvidar todo lo que paso.

Otras de las cosas que cambiaron sin que ellos se dieran cuenta de eso, era en la cuestión amorosa. Claro que la relación más formal de todas, resulto ser la de Ino y Sai que prácticamente vivían juntos, pero también el amor golpeo a la puerta de todos. Naruto por supuesto, con su llegada, anuncio su hermoso noviazgo con la medico ninja. Ya más de uno se imaginaba lo que tendría que haber rogado durante todo ese tiempo que estuvieron juntos, pero ninguno dijo nada. Otra pareja que era más que obvia, era la de Hinata con Sasuke, todos sabían que estaban juntos, nadie lo dudaba siquiera un poco, pero dada la personalidad de ambos, ellos nunca lo habían dicho tan abiertamente o efusivamente como lo harían otros, pero a su modo, lo habían dejado en claro que ellos estaban en una relación.

Los demás jóvenes, no tenían una relación tan formal como aquellos, pero varios tenían sus enamoradas en otra aldea, haciendo que verse fuera complicado, pero cuando iban de visita, se perdían por todo el tiempo que ellas permanecían en la aldea.

Pero entre toda esa alegría, las misiones, los llamados, nunca dejaron de estar. Cada uno tenía sus propias misiones, muchas veces en grupo y otras en solitario, haciendo que más de uno se preocupara. Con todo lo que habían hecho, con los dementes que tenían a aquel grupo como deidades, provocaron que fueran blancos de muchos que seguían sus pasos. Por eso siempre tenían que irse de la aldea con más cuidado de lo normal. Pero ninguno se arrepentía de lo que habían hecho, ni el tener que haber buscado todos los gatos de la aldea, los desanimaría. Tenían bien en claro que lo que hicieron era lo correcto y de ultima, lo único que tenían que hacer era ser más fuertes y no dejarse vencer.

Y aunque saber que la paz no estaba del todo asegurada, lo que más tenía preocupado a un grupo de ninja, era el hecho que los últimos meses, no volvieron a recibir mensaje de los dos Jounin que se habían ido a una misión indefinida, o eso era lo que había dicho la Hokage.

Es por eso que cuando se cumplió el plazo que había dicho a los dos jóvenes del equipo siete, los mando a llamar para su misión. Como era algo que conllevaba a más personas, por lo que esos dos significaban, no le quedo de otra que llamar a los que eran de sus alumnos. Es por eso que, en la madrugada de aquel día, antes de que salieran, los espero a los siete jóvenes, algunos en rango Jounin y el resto como Chunnin, incluso Naruto logro ascender, para poder darles las ultimas indicaciones.

\- Son un grupo extremadamente grande el que estoy mandando.. – Comenzó a decir la Hokage – Pero dada la situación.. es lo mejor..

\- ¡Cuenta con nosotros abuela! – Dijo animado Naruto, sabiendo que traería a su maestro a como dé lugar – ¡Los traeremos a como dé lugar!

\- Lo se.. – Dijo tranquila la rubia, acostumbrada a la forma de hablar del Uzumaki – Dado que Neji ira con ustedes.. se me hizo innecesario un equipo de rastreo.. y con Sakura.. ya no necesitaran de más ninjas médicos..

\- Claro.. – Asintieron los dos mencionado sabiendo sus funciones.

\- Los demás van en función de refuerzos.. – Dijo la Hokage sabiendo y sintiendo que sus ninjas seguían vivos o por lo menos, hasta no tener algo que diga lo contrario, los trataría como vivos – Tienen un mes como máximo para la búsqueda.. si no los encuentran tendrán que volver y organizaremos una nueva salida.. – Vio como todos estaban atentos, así que decidió dar finiquitada aquella reunión en la entrada para que salieran – ¿Alguna duda..? – Ninguno le respondió así que decidió dejarlos libres para que se fueran lo antes posible – Bien.. Entonces..

Estuvo a punto de decirles que podían salir, cuando a lo lejos, junto a los primeros rayos de sol de la madrugada, vio dos personas bastante agotas que caminaban con dificultad, ayudándose entre ellos.

Los jóvenes que esperaban que los dejaran salir, vieron su rostro de completo asombro y como sola se había quedado callada, así que con la duda de que podía ser que la dejara en aquel estado, voltearon a ver que sucedía, sorprendiéndose todos de la misma forma.

A paso lento, y casi arrastrándose, dos ninjas venían con lo último que les quedaba en fuerza. El tan famoso traje verde, para algunos horrible, ahora se encontraba sucio y rasgado en varias partes, pero lo que más preocupo, ver como el dueño de dicho traje, traía una de sus piernas con fracturas expuestas y muy mal curadas que daban incluso más miedo que la vez que su alumno también tuvo problemas en dicha zona. Sujetándose del otro, es que podía caminar, cosa que también era difícil para ambos ya que el otro ninja, un peliplateado que siempre parecía estar en su mundo y demostrar flojera o desinterés, ahora se encontraba sucio, lleno de sangre, con su usual mascara algo rasgada casi dejando al descubierto su rostro, pero lo que más asusto a su alumna, fue que su banda ninja que solía tapar su ojo rojo, ahora no se encontraba en aquel lugar, y donde debería estar dicho ojo, se podía ver un hueco cuando abría apenas el parpado, pero la sangre seca que salía de aquel lugar, marcaba que ahí ya no se encontraba.

\- ¡KAKASHI-SENSEI! – Gritaron Naruto y Sakura, corriendo a socorrerlo, mientras que Sai y Sasuke hacían lo mismo sin el grito.

\- ¡GAI-SENSEI! – Gritaron con la misma desesperación Tenten y Lee mientras corrían al rescate de su maestro, seguidos de Neji Hyuga que había activado su Byakugan para asegurarse de que no fuera una emboscada.

\- ¡GUARDIAS! – Grito Tsunade a los ninjas que estaban a un costado y rápidamente aparecieron frente a ella – Llamen a los paramédicos.. tenemos dos heridos de gravedad..

La rubia se acercó corriendo a los dos recién llegados, que ahora estaban en el suelo, recibiendo los primeros auxilios por parte de la pelirosa. Los podía ver en un estado deplorable, incluso peor de lo que se veía a lo lejos hace unos momentos. Cuando llegaron los ninjas que ayudarían, los dos ya habían caído inconscientes, como si solo hubiesen caminado para llegar ahí y nada más.

Varios días habían pasado y dado que necesitaban hablar con el peliplateado, apenas despertara, dejaron a ambos ninjas en habitaciones separadas. Los días en aquellas habitaciones habían pasado bastante lento, pero los ninjas siempre eran acompañados por sus alumnos que lo esperaban ansiosos por sus recuperaciones. Sumado al equipo siete, se encontraba Hinata que solía acompañar al Uchiha que se había sentido demasiado culpable todo ese tiempo y más cuando su maestro llego en aquellas condiciones.

El sol parecía ya esconderse por completo y el ruido de los grillos ya marcaban la noche. Hinata y Sakura, habían vuelto de una misión en conjunto y ahora se encontraban descansando apenas en los hombros de sus novios, mientras que los hombres estaban en completo silencio, escuchando solo el ruido de los aparatos que conectaban al Hatake.

\- ¿Como esta Gai..? – Pregunto con la garganta algo rasposa el herido, llamando la atención de todos.

\- Kakashi.. – El primero en sentirlo fue el Uchiha y sin querer despertó a su novia al moverse por la sorpresa.

\- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – Dijo más animado y alegre Naruto mientras se levantaba de golpe, olvidándose que su novia dormía apoyada en él.

\- Si que eres idiota Naruto.. – Se quejo la pelirosa por el feo despertar pero vio a su maestro y todo cambio – Kakashi-sensei.. – Murmuro sorprendida.

\- Nadie responde mi pregunta.. – Dijo roncamente, al sentir seca su garganta – ¿Acaso estoy muerto..?

\- Deberías estarlo.. – Dijo Sasuke colocándose a un lado de él, mientras que al otro, estaba Naruto – Tuviste suerte pero te demoraste..

\- ¿Si digo.. que me.. perdí en el sendero de la vida..? – Dijo con el mismo tono rasposo, pero con una sonrisa.

\- Tenga Kakashi-sensei.. – Ofreció Hinata un poco de agua en un vaso para que su garganta se refrescara pero se encontró en un dilema por la ahora venda que recorría casi todo su rostro – Etto.. ¿co.. cómo le hago..? – Pregunto con duda.

\- Ten.. – Le ofreció Sakura unas tijeras para que cortara apenas mientras ella revisaba que no hubiese ningún problema – Nos asustó de verdad esta vez sensei.. – Le recrimino.

\- Perdimos la noción del tiempo.. – Dijo después de que le cortaran apenas las vendas y con un sorbete, lograba tomar un poco de agua – Gracias.. – La peliazul solo sonrió en forma de respuesta.

\- La Hokage querrá hablar contigo.. – Dijo Sasuke un poco más serio – Yo también deseo hacerlo..

\- Sasuke-kun.. – Lo llamo Sakura un poco molesta – Acaba de despertar.. podemos esperar un poco..

\- No.. – Dijo, para la sorpresa de todos, el Jounin – ¿Por qué no me dejan con Sasuke y Naruto un momento..? hay cosas importantes de que hablar..

\- ¿Y Hokage-sama..? – Pregunto Sai que había estado callado – Por cierto.. Gai-sensei se encuentra recuperado pero su pierna esta algo delicada.. por lo menos no la perdió.. – Esos comentarios eran los que aún le quedaban de su antigua vida, pero ya ninguno parecía afectado.

\- Gracias Sai por ser el único en responderme.. – Dijo el peliplateado – Porque no van a buscarla mientras aclaro unas cosas con estos dos.. – Dijo señalándolos.

Todos entendieron que ellos necesitaban algo de privacidad así que decidieron hacerle caso e incluso, demorar un poco el recorrido para que tuviesen más tiempo de hablar.

\- Parece una momia Kakashi-sensei.. – Dijo con burla Naruto al ver a su maestro con lo único libre de venda, su ojo de siempre, aunque ya estaban acostumbrados a verlo así.

\- Bueno.. siempre es lindo cambiar el estilo.. – Dijo sentándose un poco en aquella camilla.

\- ¿Por qué decidiste irte solo..? – Pregunto Sasuke cruzado de brazos, él no tenía tiempo para bromas absurdas, se la había paso preocupado por lo que había provocado al contarle la verdad.

\- El día de la invasión.. – Comenzó a hablar Kakashi bajo la mirada de los dos – Obito apareció en la aldea.. – Aquello tomo por sorpresa a sus dos alumnos que por lo visto no lo habían sentido – Decidí.. hacerme cargo yo.. es.. era mi amigo.. – Dijo con pena – Se lo debía.. le debía decirle la verdad de lo que paso ese día..

\- ¿Y Zetsu..? – Pregunto Naruto escuchándolo atentamente.

\- Parecía dos personas.. – Explico Kakashi – Uno estaba conectado a Obito mientras que el otro parecía esperar..

\- ¿Por qué no empiezas desde el principio..? – Pregunto Sasuke esperando entender todo – Pero.. dinos si tenemos que prepararnos para algo peor o no..

\- Ninguna guerra empezara.. – Dijo Kakashi entendiendo la preocupación de su alumno, él había hecho mucho para evitar aquello y ahora no quería correr ningún riesgo – Bueno..

Y así, sin ser interrumpidos por nadie, les conto como es que paso todo. Tuvo que hacer uso de lo que realmente sabia del futuro, con una agridulce mezcla de saber todo el pasado que atormentaba a su amigo. Tuvo que él mismo vencer los demonios que aún lo perseguían por haber sido él quien acabara con un compañero, y ahora dos, pero todo era por una razón. Seguía los valores que ellos dos le habían enseñado incluso si eso los llevo a acabar con su vida. Les conto como su amigo solo decidió acompañarlo para darle su apoyo pero que no sabía más que a quienes enfrentarían, y que incluso había dicho el nombre que ahora usaba Obito para llamarse, cosa de que menos del asunto supiera.

Comento desde el momento que empezó a seguirlo, como le habían perdido el rastro gracias a su peculiar forma de manejar el Mangekyo Sharingan, pero, aun así, por noticias de lo que hacía en pequeños pueblos o de la gente que los veía y ahora reconocían sus vestimentas, les fue más fácil dar con él.

La batalla les había llevado bastantes horas y bastante esfuerzo. Ambos eran similares en fuerzas y cuando peleaban o chocaban armas, se podían ver a si mismo de pequeños cuando entrenaban juntos. Pero por más que le doliese, sabía que ahí no había entrenamiento y que estaba defendiendo lo que su viejo amigo creía.

Le había costado hacerle entender todo lo que realmente sucedía y como lo estaban manipulando desde el primer momento. Cuando aquel a quien quería ayudar, era quien le había causado el primer dolor sellando una de las bestias de colas, en su mejor amiga. Incluso con Genjutsus se negaba a creer que aquello había paso, pero tenía que buscar la forma de que le creyera. Lo malo de aquel asunto, es que también culpaba a su amigo por lo que había pasado con su maestro, y eso solo hacía que tuviese que acabarlo con más razón para así también darle paz a mucha gente. Todo un clan había sido destruido por culpa de ese hecho, o por lo menos fue decisivo para crear más riña entre los Uchihas y la aldea, es por eso que tenía que terminar con aquel asunto para poder calmar varios demonios de una sola vez. Y fue con un golpe, similar al que alguna vez realizo con su amiga, es que se dio cuenta que todo terminaba. No le daría el tiempo de llevar aquel plan que no era ni suyo, sino de una manipulación de una manipulación. Si bien contaba ahora con el Rinnegan, no estaba del todo acostumbrado y eso era lo mejor antes de que algo peor sucediera con esos doujutsus combinados.

Obito, al sentir su fin, decidió creer a su viejo amigo, pidiéndole que destruyera o alejara a Zetsu del Rinnegan porque si no era con él y Madara, buscaría a alguien más para aquel cometido si era como el peliplateado decía.

Su cuerpo no resistió más aquella lucha y simplemente comenzó como a desintegrarse, logrando separarse de aquella parte de Zetsu y terminar con su vida que debió finalizar hace años.

Dentro de donde encontraron a Obito, pudieron ver un árbol extraño, que mantenía de una forma extraña, con vida, al segundo que estaba detrás de la posible guerra. Otro Uchiha, que parecía estar en un especie de coma, mezclado con el árbol que parecía mantenerlo con vida. Gai se había encontrado con él y luego de una pequeña pelea con una especie negra y rara de hombre que salía de la tierra, logro sellarlo para que nunca fuera revivido y con varios sellos explosivos quemo aquel árbol para siempre.

\- ¿Y qué sucedió después de que acabaran con ellos..? – Pregunto Naruto entusiasmado por la historia.

\- Fuimos a donde todo comenzó y evitar que todo comenzara de nuevo.. – Dijo Kakashi.

\- Al monumento que visito Madara para saber de aquello.. – Respondió Sasuke mientras su maestro asentía.

\- Pero nos estaban esperando.. – Recordó Kakashi.

Llegar a ese lugar, solo fue posible porque el peliplateado recordaba las palabras de su alumno donde le contaba todo aquello. No tenían mas seguridad que aquella, pero llegaron a una especie de santuario que hablaba sobre el sabio de los seis caminos, sobre la diosa Kaguya, sobre un plan donde traería paz al mundo ninja que fue creado por uno de sus hijos. Todo aquello estaba ahí, pero aquella paz no era más que una mentira para traer de vuelta a la vida a aquella diosa que no parecía venir con buenas intenciones, considerando que la sellaron por su poder y descontrol.

Dentro de ese lugar, la batalla fue aun peor, más que todo por el desgaste que habían tenido de los días que pelearon y buscaron el lugar con algunas pistas algos imprecisas, pero aun así no se dejaron derrotar. Ahora entendían porque, el ultimo que debían vencer, se había ido antes, fue únicamente para proteger aquel lugar y poder lograr su objetivo de nuevo. La pelea, duro más del tiempo que esperaban y aun desapareciendo al Zetsu blanco, este podía generar varios soldados que parecían infinitos.

En todo el desgaste de la batalla, fue que Gai quedo muy mal herido al abrir varias de sus puertas de chacra con tal de acabar todo de una buena y sola vez, pero los clones seguían saliendo y saliendo, al punto donde no sabía dónde poner su atención para atacar primero. Aquel descuido, fue lo que provoco aquella herida tan grave que tenía. Por su lado, Kakashi, en el cansancio que era normal tener, se había descuidado y lo habían inmovilizado de tal forma, que el Zetsu negro, logro arrancarle el ojo, para volver a empezar con el plan. Pero aun sin un ojo, el Jounin era un experto y logro cumplir con su objetivo.

Cuando ambos ninjas de la Hoja, quedaron completamente agotados, lograron ver que habían conseguido acabar con aquel sujeto. No lo sentían en ningún lado, pero aun para asegurarse, Kakashi invoco a sus perros para que lo buscaran a los alrededores, conociendo ya su forma de moverse. Pero cuando ambos se encontraron solos, en aquel templo, supieron que aún les quedaba borrar cualquier rastro de aquel lugar para que nadie volviera a tener las intenciones de tratar de liberar a una diosa que por algo estaba encerrada.

Con solo polvo, escombros y cenizas del lugar, llego Pakkun, uno de los fieles ninken de Kakashi y le informo que ninguno encontró rastro de aquel sujeto y lo único que se sentía de él, era su esencia desvaneciéndose dentro del templo ahora destruido.

\- ¿Y su ojo Kakashi-sensei..? – Pregunto Naruto.

\- Supongo que se perdió cuando matamos y destruimos a Zetsu.. – Dijo levantando apenas los hombros como si no fuera la gran cosa – De todas maneras no era mío..

\- Claro.. – Dijo Naruto pensando las cosas – De todas formas.. no se preocupe que Sakura-chan logro encontrar un donante y solo tenemos que ver que su cuerpo lo acepte.. o algo así dijo.. – Dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- Oh.. – Dijo con calma el mayor – Es por eso que sentía que me picaba en esta zona.. – Dijo llevando su mano a aquel lugar.

\- ¿Y el Rinnegan que Obito consiguió de Nagato..? – Escucharon los tres, una voz a sus espaldas, pero el peliplateado no parecía sorprendido.

\- Sellado en un pergamino, Hokage-sama.. – Dijo sin más Kakashi sabiendo que la rubia llevaba buen rato ahí parada escuchando la historia – Si no lavaron mi uniforme.. lo encontraran ahí..

\- ¿Que recomiendas que hagamos Uchiha..? – Pregunto la rubia sabiendo que en su tiempo el también poseía aquel doujutsu, incluso se había presentado de aquella forma, nombrándose poseedor de él.

\- No lo se.. – Dijo sinceramente el Uchiha – Antes.. tenía el Mangekyo Eternal.. no sé si con este Sharingan será fácil de llevar..

\- Bueno.. – Dijo la rubia sabiendo que ya no se necesitaría su presencia en ese lugar – Esos ojos permanecerán bajo mi cuidado.. nadie lo sabrá y veremos que hacemos más adelante..

\- Hokage-sama.. – La llamo Kakashi antes de que se vaya – No sería bien visto como maestro si no recibo un castigo por irme..

\- Considerando los alumnos que tienes.. – Dijo volteando apenas a ver a los otros dos – Me sorprende que solo salieras una vez.. – Suspiro tranquila y levanto la mano a modo de saludo – Yo huiría más veces.. Por eso.. Solo digamos que saliste a una misión que olvide avisarte..

\- Jijiji.. – Rio Naruto cuando la rubia se fue – Fuimos los únicos que no castigo..

\- Hicimos mucho.. – Dijo el Uchiha – Solo no quiere deberle nada a nadie..

Kakashi no dijo nada, pero sentía lo mismo que el Uchiha. Todos habían hecho lo que correspondía, pero con la certeza de que si fallaban había más en juego y quizás, solo por eso, habían roto cualquier regla con tal de salvar a todos sus amigos, conocidos, compañeros, aldeanos.

Y a pesar de que cada uno sabia y llevaba un tiempo distinto de conocer el otro futuro, los tres se permitieron por fin, sentir que no había peso en sus hombros y una sonrisa, cargada de la paz que pensaban haber logrado, llego a sus rostros, mientras ahora el turno de los dos jóvenes, que contaban y ponían al tanto al peliblanco de lo sucedido durante todo ese tiempo, o por lo menos el rubio se encargó de eso ya que el Uchiha no era de hablar más de lo necesario.

Una nueva mañana comenzaba, y como ya era costumbre en la casa de los Uchihas, una peliazul iba de visita para ver a los dos hermanos y también para seguir con sus entrenamientos que avanzaban de maravilla, pero a diferencia de otros días, esta vez, solo encontró a su novio que la esperaba para desayunar, diciéndole y aclarándole la duda de que su hermano y su compañero, no estaban ya que habían sido llamados para su primera misión de forma oficial, para la aldea. Y que, aunque ninguno lo demostraba, ambos estaban contentos de poder salir de aquel lugar.

\- Itachi no sabe qué hacer con esto.. – Le comento el Uchiha mientras ambos estaban sentados bajo un árbol que habían plantado en el nuevo jardín de la reconstruida casa de ellos.

\- A ver.. – Pidió Hinata a su novio que estaba abrazándola por detrás mientras ella descansaba su espalda en su pecho – Es su antigua banda ninja.. – Dijo con sorpresa y no pudo evitar pasar sus dedos por la parte de la línea que atravesaba el símbolo de Konoha, mostrándole que su portador era un renegado.

\- Dijo que no sabría qué hacer con ella ya que le dieron otra.. – Repitió Sasuke viendo como ella acariciaba aquella banda – ¿Tu qué harías..? – Pregunto sorprendiéndola.

\- Etto.. – Lo pensó un momento hasta que se le ocurrió algo quizás interesante para ellos – Ustedes están empezando de cero.. pero sin olvidar lo que paso.. por eso.. – Busco las palabras correctas – No creo que enterrarlo o tirarlo sea la respuesta..

\- ¿Entonces..? – Presto atención Sasuke.

\- Diría que pueden quemarla.. – Dijo con su vista en la bandana – Y de las cenizas renacerán..

\- Tendría que ser alta la temperatura del fuego.. – Dijo con una sonrisa ladina al escuchar su idea.

\- So.. Son.. Uchiha.. – Respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, Hinata – Es su elemento..

Sasuke no dijo nada, pero si asintió mientras se recostaba cómodamente en el tronco del árbol y la abrazaba con un poco más de fuerza para que estuviesen los dos más juntos. Y así cerro los ojos, respirando, no solo su perfume, sino aquel sentimiento de paz y tranquilidad.

\- Esto.. – Comenzó a decir Hinata mientras se quedaba de lado en su abrazo prisionero – ¿Esto.. es lo que esperabas Sasuke..? – Pregunto con calma sin saber de dónde salía esa pregunta, pero tenía la necesidad de hacerla pensando en todo lo que el Uchiha paso con su familia.

Sasuke volvió de su paz y tranquilidad para verla directamente como le preguntaba aquello. Noto que apenas termino de decirlo, ella misma se encontraba contrariada por lo que pregunto o de donde salió aquella cuestión y una parte de él, creía que era la Hinata de su tiempo, hablando a través de ella para preguntarle si las cosas no solo eran lo que esperaban, sino que si también valió la pena. Como si supiese que, dando su vida, las cosas podían haber sido mejor como cuando se lamentaba haber sobrevivido y su primo no.

Pero en vez de responderle, por un impulso, termino sujetando su rostro para besar, sintiendo que las besaba a las dos. Que las dos eran la misma Hinata que no importa la época que fuera, la forma que se dieran las cosas, ella seguiría ahí, utilice las veces que sea necesarias las arenas del tiempo, ella seguiría apareciendo porque era su personalidad, su forma de ser.

\- Si.. – Respondió Sasuke cuando aquel beso tan necesitado comenzó a recordarle que debía respirar, al igual que ella – Es lo que esperaba.. incluso mejor..

\- ¿S.. Si..? – Pregunto con nerviosismo la peliazul luego de volver de lo aturdida que la dejo aquel beso.

\- Si.. – Volvió a repetir mientras juntaba sus frentes – Porque sé que ahora permanecerás a mi lado también..

\- Sa.. Sasuke.. – Se sonrojo Hinata por sus palabras y le sonrió cálidamente sin separarse de él – No te dejare solo.. es una promesa.. siempre volveré a ti..

Sin darse cuenta, la abrazo un poco más fuerte, atrayéndola más a él, como si algún miedo inconsciente siguiera ahí presente obligándolo a realizar aquel acto.

\- Y sino.. – Respondió el pelinegro con una sonrisa ladina – Yo te hare volver como sea..

Porque ya lo había hecho, pero esta vez, haría bien las cosas. Se lo prometió a ella, de alguna forma, y no permitiría que nada los separara. Ellos estaban bien juntos, incluso con sus demonios ligeramente tranquilizados por no asesinar a su hermano, ella seguía siendo importante para él, seguía siendo si cable a tierra y por nada del mundo se separaría de ella. Nunca más dejaría que el destino los separe y aunque paso mucho tiempo renegando de aquel destino, sabía que, de alguna forma, estaba escrito que ellos dos permanecerían juntos sin importar que.

 **/_ /**

 **Bueno.. ¡Ahora si los saludo como corresponde! Jejejej.. ¿Como están todos? ¿Que tal van este nuevo mes del año..? yo tranquilita por suerte.. con trabajo.. varios eventos en los que me contratan como cocinera o barman así que no me quejo jejej.. ojala ustedes estén igual o mejor que yo ii si están medio bajo.. ii.. escuchen a Sin Bandera jejejejej.. re buena aconsejando jejejej.. Bue.. Fuera de bromas, ojala que todos estén de veinte ii nada de bajones que sino la vida es un embole así jejeje..**

 **Como sabrán, esta mañana (madrugada mejor dicho, ojo.. en mi país) subí un cap nuevo ii ahora otro más.. la verdad que estaba escribiendo de lo mas tranquila.. ii de pronto.. cuando termino.. ¡PUM! Me excedí con las palabras jejejeje.. no podía subir un cap de veinticinco mil palabras.. ahí, mas de uno me re odiaría jejeje.. así que lo dividí en dos, pensaba subir este antes pero.. me dormí.. después tuve que irme a ver unos salones.. ii bue.. ahora puedo escribir todo esto antes de irme de nuevo jejejej.. la vida de un adulto.. sí tan solo naciéramos millonarios de una jejejej que fácil seria todo..**

 **Bueno.. me dejo de palabrerías ii vuelvo al cap.. Quiero disculparme con los que tomen a mal como resolví el final de Obito ii Zetsu.. si les soy sincera así lo pensé desde el primer momento.. ii aun teniendo tanto tiempo (que creo que llevo un año con esta historia) nunca me puse a ver bien que sucedía para ser un poco mas fiel al manga o al anime..**

 **De todas maneras.. si alguien tiene una duda.. Citare a un episodio de Los Simpson.. Lo hizo un hechicero.. creo que con eso quedamos todos contentos jejejeje..**

 **Fuera de broma.. espero que les guste como lleve estos dos cap porque de verdad no me vi Naruto ii siento que no fui fiel en casi nada pero.. pero si están aquí es mas por el SasuHina que por la historia así que espero que estemos en paz todos jejejej sino buscare la daga ii veremos que hacemos jejeje..**

 **Bien.. eso creo que seria todo lo que tengo para decirles.. si lo ven bien al cap, se darán cuenta como que termino, como que no vendría nada mas después de esto.. pero sip.. si viene algo mas que los va a dejar con una cara de.. ¡¿QUE?!.. que puede salir o muy bien o muy mal..**

 **Por las dudas, antes de pasar a los saluditos, les digo que alguien me dio una hermosa noticia con esta historia pero no puedo adelantar nada.. pero si sucede es en gran parte gracias a ustedes que siempre estuvieron dándole amor a la historia.**

 **Bueno.. me dejo de palabrerías que seguro nadie lee todo esto.. pero estoy en mi obligación de aclarar que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso.. Aplica a las peleas también jejeje..**

 **Vean la peli El príncipe de Persia que después de que termine esta historia ya nadie los va a molestar tanto como yo :D**

 **Ahora los saludis!**

 **Rinconsara1302! ¡Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Es lindo leer que mi historia provoca aquellas emociones ii que los capítulos valgan la pena leer.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **SoulMoon51! No puedo creer que lloraras con el otro capitulo.. que emoción que logre transmitir emoción jejej.. Estabas interesada en lo que pasaría con Kakashi ii Gai así que espero que estos capítulos no te desilusionen jeje.. Ojala que lo estresada que estabas antes, se haya calmado un poco ii ahora estes mas tranquila :) ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **AmyU! ¡Que bueno que siga llegando mas gente a la historia ii de verdad gracias por tu comentario! Todas tus palabras fueron hermosas ii espero verte en este ultimo tramo de la historia.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Sheiglz! Gracias por decir que es hermosa la historia.. Espero que no sea un problema que tuviese un cap mas por culpa de escribir sin parar jejejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Lina! Aquí está la continuación dividida en dos cap jejeje.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **! Leer que logre las escenas de pelea me da una calma que no te imaginas.. siempre me preocupa ese detalle así que gracias por tu opinión jejej.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **XukiUchiha! ¿Que tal el sendero de la vida? Yo me pierdo seguido por ahí jejejeje.. son muchos tus hermosos mensajes así que tratare de responder lo mejor posible aunque varias cosas creo que se te respondieron con los capítulos siguientes.. ¡igual muchas gracias por escribir en cada uno! Ese es un detallazo hermoso..**

 **Sakura si quería avisarles pero a Sasuke ii Naruto.. pero como ellos no volvían no podía.. ii lo estoy cambiando de a poco a Hiashi.. es mas.. ahora se ve un poco ese cambio jejeje.. ii lo entenderán en el último cap..**

 **Por Deooos todos los gritos que te hice pegar jejejej.. ojala que en tu alrededor no me odien por eso jejejej.. Gracias por el amor que me dejas en los comentarios es hermoso.. también te interesaba lo que pasaba con Kakashi ii Gai así que espero que estos capítulos no te desilucionaran.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **Angels1290! Justo respondía las reviews así que aprovecho de agradecerte por escribir jejej.. Aquí esta la otra parte.. Espero que te guste.. ¡Gracias por la review!**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


	25. Chapter 25

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto

Y su fantástico manga Naruto

La historia es mía y espero que sea de su agrado.

El día parecía ser uno de los más hermosos que había visto en tiempo. Ya no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había tenido el placer de poder caminar tan tranquilamente por las calles de la ya reconstruida Konoha. Muchos locales de los cuales no recordaba, estaban ahí, con todos sus clientes, con sus dueños y aunque más de uno aun lo evitaba por lo que había tenido que hacer, lo cierto es que las cosas estaban bien de esa forma. Aun había madres que alejaban a sus hijos de su camino, pero también había otras personas que lo trataban como a cualquiera, como a un aldeano más o a un shinobi más que defendería la aldea. Quizás sintiendo pena por él, por lo que hizo o simplemente porque instintivamente sabían que lo que hizo, evito que más personas murieran dentro de esos muros.

Y por personas como esas, es que no tenía drama de recibir una que otra mirada que le mostrara ese cuidado y temor. Incluso se permitió imaginar cómo se habría sentido su hermano al ser él también un renegado por muchos años y que ahora se redimía, pero en otro tiempo. Esa parte, era la que más le costaba creer al día de hoy. Su pequeño hermano, había cambiado no solo su mundo sino el de todos. Tenía la duda de como habría seguido avanzando su verdadero tiempo, pero suponía que todo siguió igual, con la diferencia que él ya no estaría ahí y que quizás su misión se vio en fracaso. Talvez sus amigos lo estarían llorando al no verlo más, o algunos lo acusarían de haber aprovechado la oportunidad para hacerse con aquel jutsu, pero si a su hermano no le importaba, si no mostraba esa duda, a él tampoco debía hacerlo.

Además, ahora tenía una vida completamente distinta que incluso se podía dar el lujo de decir que contaba con una. Ya no era una sola sombra en la oscuridad, volvía a ser un shinobi de la aldea a la que le dio tanto, aunque lo obligo a hacer aquella atrocidad, él la había aceptado con tal de salvar a su hermano pequeño y es por eso que no había arrepentimiento en su cuerpo. Quizás, esta era la verdadera oportunidad que le estaba dejando a su hermano con todos los errores que cometió al creer que solo dos personas podrían detener a todo un clan que, si bien no fueron todos, si fue un Uchiha el que cambió el rumbo de todos. El verdadero Madara se había encargado de permitir que la semilla del odio, el rencor y orgullo, germinara en todos los Uchiha.

Después de tantos años, aquel sujeto se las había arreglado para seguir vivo y provocar todo lo que hizo. Pero ya era cuestión del pasado. Dos grandes shinobis, uno que incluso llego a ser su compañero cuando estaban en ANBU, habían logrado acabar con lo único que podía generar la guerra que su hermano advirtió. Y hablando de ellos, mientras paseaba por aquellas calles, paso por un pequeño parque en donde el ninja con estilo único, con su traje verde que llamaba la atención, estaba con una pierna vendada aun, pero haciendo flexiones de brazos en vertical, mientras que el peliblanco que ahora ya no tenía el Sharingan, estaba sentado en una silla de ruedas, leyendo sus famosos libros bajo la sombra de un árbol. Podía escuchar como el ninja de verde iba más de dos mil flexiones mientras que el otro se encargaba de cuidarle su medio de transporte momentáneo.

No pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa al saber que no había nada que acabara con la voluntad de fuego que tenían todos los shinobis que había en la aldea, y ellos dos no serían nunca la excepción. No había adversidad que los detuviese.

Siguió caminando, tomándose con calma el recorrido hasta su antiguo hogar que, a pesar de todo, habían permanecido ahí sintiendo que era lo mejor y como su hermano le había dicho, ambos enfrentaban los demonios en aquel lugar que ya no parecía tan sombrío.

Varios de los compañeros de su hermano se los podía ver por las calles, disfrutando del día que parecía traer paz y tranquilidad a todos y no pudo evitar pensar que ellos serían el nuevo futuro, que en sus manos estaba mantener la paz y estaba seguro de que lo lograrían.

Ya cerca de las doce del mediodía, por fin arribo a su casa. Entro llamando apenas, pero disfrutando tanto de la tranquilidad, se dirigió hacia jardín que tenían ahí adentro para seguir recibiendo aquellos rayos cálidos que, le permitía absorber, aquella estrella brillante.

Ya sentado sobre el suelo de madera del pequeño pórtico que tenía su inmensa casa, con las piernas descansando sobre un escalón de piedra que daba al pasto bien cuidado, era su forma de seguir relajándose luego de aquella larga misión que le había llevado dos semanas lejos de la aldea. Una misión en solitario era todo lo que pedía por ahora hasta que los demás shinobis confiaran en él pero no se preocupaba por aquello ya que disfrutaba de poder volver a portar su banda como un shinobi activo y no un renegado. Pero no solo necesitaba aquel descanso por su misión, también había tenido que encargarse de algunos asuntos demasiado antiguos para su gusto, pero por el bien de su hermano, se seguiría encargando de todo con tal de mantener su felicidad, aunque veía que él también pretendía siempre lo mismo.

Se permitió regocijarse en aquel lugar cuidado con tanto amor, como toda la casa que había sido reconstruida gracias a las buenas intenciones de todos aquellos muchachos que habían dejado sus horas de descanso para poder permitirle que un traidor y su hermano vivieran de nuevo como una familia, como la familia que siempre fueron y que ahora era la única que tenían.

Tener esos pensamientos, eran lo suficientemente fuertes, para apaciguar todos sus demonios y permitirle vivir tranquilamente como no lo hacía desde los trece años cuando tuvo que abandonar todo, o incluso desde antes cuando no logro convencer a su familia para abandonar aquel camino.

Aun así, esos pensamientos no pudieron seguir su curso ya que, en cuestión de segundos, una presencia a sus espaldas ya lo estaba mirando de una forma que, sin voltear, podía asegurar que era molesta.

\- Tienes unos dangos en la cocina.. – Escucho el pelinegro de larga cabellera cuando ni siquiera hizo el intento de voltear.

\- Lo se.. – Respondió sin más y es que cuando paso por la cocina podía reconocer al instante aquel dulce olor que era una de sus comidas favoritas.

No necesito decir nada más para saber que el recién llegado no se conformaría con quedarse ahí, a sus espaldas, y pronto sintió como caminaba los cortos pasos para sentarse a su lado, pero aún seguía en silencio. Los dos seguían sin decir una palabra, quizás por tantos pensamientos juntos.

\- Comeré dentro de un rato.. – Corto el silencio para ayudar a su hermano a que saliera de sus pensamientos – Sinceramente.. quería seguir disfrutando un poco más del día..

\- ¿Mirando solo el jardín..? – Pregunto incrédulo su hermano pequeño mientras levantaba una ceja sin poder creer que disfrutara de algo como eso.

\- Si Sasuke.. Mirando el jardín.. – Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el tono de su hermano que era el mismo cuando le decía algo como lo de recién – No me canso de ver lo bien que quedo la casa.. incluso el jardín es bastante hermoso..

\- Bueno.. – Respondió Sasuke sin entender cómo funcionaba la cabeza de su hermano – Supongo que llevo su tiempo para que este de esta forma.. pero.. – Miro el jardín que tanto apreciaba su hermano – Si el jardín es lo que te gusta.. – Suspiro calmadamente – Deberías agradecerle a Hinata y a la Yamanaka.. ellas se encargaron de arreglarlo y mantenerlo así..

\- Lo tendré presente la próxima vez que las vea.. – Contesto sin más el mayor.

Los minutos seguían pasando y aunque el clima y la seudo conversación de hermanos, era bastante amena como muchas de las que tenían, el menor de los Uchiha, quería saber una cosa que le venía rondando en la cabeza desde hace horas. Pero tantos años de no haber compartido con su hermano, de haber estado separados y haber madurado de distintas formas, le hacían difícil comenzar una conversación que no fuera tan tosca como había iniciado aquella. Aun así, demostrando que por algo era un Uchiha, saco valor y mirando hacia el frente como si estuviese por hablar del clima, decidió por fin soltar la pregunta que moría por hacerle desde que cruzo la puerta de su casa para ir al jardín.

\- Itachi.. – Lo llamo Sasuke y no necesito voltear para saber que su hermano lo estaba escuchando y que siempre lo haría – Se.. supone que tu misión.. Bueno.. terminaría temprano.. pero.. Recién llegas.. – Sabia que no le estaba preguntando nada, pero confiaba en que su hermano entendería a donde quería llegar. Aun así no podía evitar sentirse como un tonto por estar de ese modo pero es que en cierta forma se había preocupado por él – Digo.. – Trato de salir airoso del momento – Hinata.. Ella.. Se molesto en comprarte esos estúpidos dangos que tanto te gustan para el desayuno pero tú no llegaste.. – Se cruzo de brazos cerrando los ojos mientras fruncía el ceño – Habías dicho que vendrías temprano.. solo lo digo por eso.. no es que yo estuviera..

\- Tenia una reunión importante.. – Dijo tranquilamente Itachi ante lo único que saco de su hermano y es que estaba preocupado por su tardanza. Podía decir completamente seguro que lo de su pequeña novia, solo era solo una excusa – Y sobre los dangos.. Ya me disculpare con Hinata-san luego..

\- ¿Reunión..? – Pregunto ignorando completamente el tema de los dangos ya que tanto él como su hermano sabían que era una excusa pobre – ¿Reunión sobre qué..? ¿o de qué? – Pregunto genuinamente intrigado.

\- Solo.. era una simple reunión.. – Dijo sin más Itachi mirando al cielo y sintiendo como el viento apenas movía sus largos cabellos negros – Digamos que.. cumplía con un antiguo acuerdo.. – Podía sentir como su hermano menor no estaba para nada conforme con aquello e incluso lo sentía tenso y ansioso por saber algo más, algo que no saldría de su boca. Y no porque fuese algo malo, sino porque no quería condicionar a ninguna de las partes además de mantener su palabra – No te preocupes Sasuke.. al paso que van las cosas.. dudo que siquiera alguien lo tome como algo malo..

\- ¿A qué te refieres..? – Pregunto de nuevo Sasuke, al sentir que su hermano volvía a ocultarle algo, pero en esta ocasión podía decir con certeza que no era nada peligro. Aun así quería saber de qué se trataba – ¿Qué quieres decir con dudas de que alguien lo tome a mal..?

Itachi solo sonrió ladinamente mientras se limitaba a seguir mirando aquel hermoso día que hacía y de la tranquilidad que ahora le estaba dando aquel jardín. Sabía que lo estaba dejando con la duda, quizás más grande, desde que habían vuelto a ser una familia, pero no podía decirle nada más. Sabía de su curiosidad, de la duda que estaba escrita en todo su rostro sin que tuviese que voltear a verlo y estaba seguro de que no lo dejaría tranquilo por un tiempo hasta que saciara su curiosidad.

Sabía que decirle realmente las cosas, como corresponde, no cambiaría nada, pero prefería que las cosas siguieran el curso que estaban tomando, incluso se permitió fantasear con algo que nunca creyó, el destino. Porque si su hermano supiese la verdad, empezaría a creer en él como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Tenía en claro que con los sentimientos que abarcaba su hermano, como se comportaba cuando realmente quería algo, sin importarle nada, no tenía la menor de las dudas de que todo saldría bien y como ya estaba escrito hace años. Por ahora no le diría nada, pero cuando llegara el tiempo, si se lo comentaría o por lo menos le diría lo que paso en una época que ni él mismo recordaba. Estaba tranquilo porque cuando ese día llegara, y todos por fin escucharan de la boca de ambos protagonistas, lo que se vendría, sería una gran sorpresa para muchos.

Aun así, decidió desviar la atención de su hermanito para que olvidara aquel asunto y solo una idea se cruzaba por su cabeza que además no sería mentira, ya que realmente había pasado cuando venía de camino a su casa, luego de aquella reunión que tuvo.

\- No importa eso Sasuke.. – Dijo sin más Itachi y antes de una posible insistencia de su hermano, siguió hablando sobre un tema que siempre lo divertía por la perseverancia que tenía su hermano pequeño junto al gran genio del clan Hyuga – Por cierto.. – Sabia que de esta forma, haría olvidar de todo a su hermano – De camino.. Me encontré con Neji-san.. – Miro apenas a su hermano – Dice que cuando quieras te dará la revancha.. – Dar en el ego de su hermano, era garantizar que olvidara cualquier otra cosa que pasara en ese momento.

\- Tks.. – Gruño Sasuke rápidamente – Ese idiota.. – Se molesto mirando a su hermano – La revancha se la daré yo mismo.. ¿Es que acaso el imbécil se olvida que le llevo ganando setenta y cuatro veces..? – Pregunto aumentando su furia.

\- ¿Y cuantas te lleva ganando él..? – Pregunto con burla Itachi y podía ver como ahora el menor hacia un adorable puchero a su vista, así que siguió molestándolo – Según escuche de Hinata-san.. – Fingió hacer memoria porque sabía perfectamente el numero – Él te lleva ganando setenta y cinco veces.. setenta y seis si ya contamos la de hace dos semanas.. – Suponía que, si el castaño había dicho aquello, no se habían podido enfrentar de nuevo así que esos números seguían igual.

\- ¡Eso fue trampa! – Se paro rápidamente Sasuke, molesto de que su novia estuviese diciendo la cantidad de veces que lo derrotaron, aunque por lo visto, ninguno de los dos se animaban a decir las veces que terminaron en empate ya que eso no era agradable admitir – El muy tramposo fingió estar llamando a Hinata mientras peleábamos y..

\- Te distrajiste.. – Completo Itachi viendo a su hermano de pie y rojo de lo molesto y quizás un poco por la vergüenza de su reacción y de lo sucedido en aquel duelo que rozaba una batalla a muerte.

\- Las veces que me gana es solo por eso.. – Se molesto el menor mientras se volvía a sentar en su lugar y se cruzaba de brazos – Lo hace a propósito desde que se enteró que estamos juntos.. Y.. bueno.. desde que empezamos con nuestros duelos.. – Gruño una vez más al estar verdaderamente molesto con el Hyuga que ante sus ojos era un tramposo cuando usaba esa técnica – Tks.. Como sea.. – Decidido mostrar que aquello no le afectaba como recién – Le daré su preciada revancha cuando quiera – Porque en su cabeza él era el que le daría la revancha y no viceversa.

Itachi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y mantener la sonrisa en su rostro por como era su hermano ahora. Podía verlo más maduro y aunque estuviese molesto por una tontería como aquella, no era una molestia mala sino más bien una simple competencia entre dos shinobis de grandes habilidades, además de, se atrevería a dar su alma al garantizar de que todo aquello, también tenía que ver con llamar la atención de cierta peliazul que lo había logrado cambiar tanto como lo hizo, no solo una, sino dos veces en dos tiempos distintos. Era difícil de creer que su hermano hubiese estado tan alejado de todos en su mundo, de donde él venia, pero en este, tenía siempre la compañía de todos sus compañeros y amigos. Realmente tenía que agradecerle a la Hyuga de aquel momento que, aun muriendo, lo salvo de la oscuridad y le dio lo más importante que podía darle, una segunda oportunidad donde él tomaría el camino correcto. La oportunidad que él le había dejado al infundirle tanto odio hacia su persona, solo era el camino incorrecto, causándole más daño y dolor del que hubiese querido dejarle.

No sabía cómo le agradecería, pero la única idea que tenía por ahora, era cumpliendo con lo que una vez se acordó, con lo que sin que ellos estuviesen enterados, ya estaba escrito. Pero, aun así, tenía cierta duda de si su hermano en algún momento llego a leer sobre aquello y solo lo había olvidado por todo el tiempo que paso.

\- Sasuke.. – Lo llamo Itachi luego de que pasara un poco la rabieta de su hermano – En tu tiempo.. – Sabía que estaba sonando más serio de lo normal pero aun así, gracias a sus años de aislamiento, su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción – ¿Que edificios sobrevivieron a la guerra..? ¿Qué edificios del clan.. quedaron de pie..? – Pregunto más específicamente.

\- Pues.. – Sabia que no tenía caso preguntar el porqué de aquella duda así que en tono tranquilo, trato de responder su pregunta para ver si de alguna forma sabía que pasaba por su cabeza – Diría que nuestra casa.. otras más cerca de donde vivía Shisui.. la policía y.. las oficinas de reuniones.. – Respondió recordando la única vez que volvió a esos terrenos solo para el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano – ¿Por qué la pregunta..? – No pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- Supongo que solo curiosidad.. – Resto importancia Itachi, elevando apenas los hombros – ¿Tu solías visitar aquellos lugares..? – sabía que ahora también seguían de pie esos lugares además de otra casa que había sido construida para su compañero en Akatsuki y no descartaba que más casas apareciesen con el tiempo.

\- No.. – Respondió rápidamente Sasuke con algo de pena en su voz ya que nunca se preocupó por el lugar que perteneció a su familia – Era.. Doloroso entrar y estar completamente solo.. ser el único.. – Suspiro mirando el cielo esperando mantener guardado sus demonios – Me recordaba los errores que cometí.. tu muerte.. los errores con la aldea.. – Miro a su hermano, sabiendo que podía decirle la verdad sin ser juzgado – Además.. si las cosas seguían tensas con la aldea.. pensaba pedir una misión de larga duración.. así que ni me molestaba en aparecerme por aquí.. – Recordó los esfuerzos de su maestro para que todos lo aceptaran, los esfuerzos de sus amigos para integrarlo, recordó todo lo que hicieron por él y no pudo evitar pensar en la Hinata de su tiempo que sin juzgarlo le dio el mayor de los salvavidas que alguien le pudiese dar a un traidor, esperanza – Pero.. De ser diferentes las cosas.. creo.. que si hubiese vuelto.. quizás con Hinata.. ella y yo podríamos haber..

\- Te entiendo.. – Dijo tranquilamente Itachi ya que no necesitaba que su hermano le dijese lo que paso o hacerle recordar aquello, más de lo que ya lo había hecho. Aun así, su respuesta lo dejaba tranquilo de lo que esos lugares podrían esconder.

El silencio se sintió unos minutos más, pero para aligerar un poco el ambiente, Itachi decidió decirle algo que era realmente necesario.

\- Por cierto Sasuke.. – Comenzó a decir Itachi sabiendo que desde el momento cero, no estuvieron solos en aquella casa. Quizás si en el jardín donde pudieron hablar pero dentro de esa casa, no estaban solo ellos dos – Tienes que dejar de secuestrar a Hinata-san cada vez que vuelva de una misión en Suna..

Aquel reto por parte de su hermano, hicieron que Sasuke pensara las cosas un poco mejor pero aun así no se arrepentía de lo que hacía cada vez que su novia volvía de aquella aldea. Sabía que podía traerle problemas a su novia obligándola a estar con él, pero es que cada vez que tenía una misión en aquel lugar, se molestaba tanto que más de uno sabía lo que era que el Uchiha se volviera un demonio andante por no evitar esas misiones o que por lo menos le permitieran acompañarla para asegurarse de varias cosas en ese lugar. Aun no confiaba en que aquel ninja se mantuviera a rayas luego de pretender a su novia, y más de una vez escucho comentarios donde decían que aún lo intentaba, pero Hinata solo lo rechazaba amablemente diciéndole que estaba con él. Aun así, no estaba tranquilo, y menos si iban a cierto pueblo que ese era el peor de todos.

\- Todo es culpa de la Hokage.. – Se defendió Sasuke sin mostrar una pizca de arrepentimiento aunque si le avergonzaba apenas que su hermano lo dijera de esa forma – Le dije que dejara de mandarla a esas misiones o que me dejara ir con ella..

\- Sasuke.. – Negó con la cabeza Itachi – Es una kunoichi como todas.. Además.. – Le quiso recordar – Su familia algún día vera a sus compañeros de equipo por la aldea y empezaran a sospechar de porque no vuelve a su casa.. – Podía escuchar como su hermano bufaba molesto por ese detalle que siempre se le olvidaba – Todo se solucionaría si hablaras con..

\- Si pienso hacerlo.. – Respondió Sasuke sabiendo a donde quería llegar su hermano – Hablare con el padre de Hinata.. solo que.. – Suspiro calmándose un poco – Quería ya no saber lo que vendría en el futuro..

\- ¿Eso quiere decir..? – Pregunto Itachi recordando que en algún momento su hermano viajo en el tiempo y ya no tendría idea de lo que pasaría después.

\- Así es.. – Respondió sin más Sasuke y es que aunque la vida le estaba dando esta oportunidad, no podía olvidar que ella había muerto una vez y quería evitar que ese pasara de nuevo – Hace dos días.. un día como ese.. yo.. – Miro al cielo sabiendo que ahora todo quedaba en manos de sus voluntades – Viajaba.. – Miro a su hermano conociéndolo y en cierta forma, acusándolo con la mirada por seguir tratándolo como un niño – Y antes de que digas algo.. la Hokage ya está enterada de esto.. supongo que de ahora en adelante todo es incierto..

\- Ya veo.. – Respondió Itachi y aunque sabía que su tono o mirada le daba la idea de que aún lo veía como un niño, no podía evitarlo ya que siempre seria su hermano menor, su tonto hermano menor – Supongo.. – Dijo volviendo la vista al frente – Que es mejor así.. de todas formas.. daremos lo mejor para que nada malo le pase a nadie..

\- Tenlo por seguro.. – Respondió Sasuke seguro de esas palabras, sabiendo que no dejaría que lo que paso una vez, se repitiera – En fin.. – Dijo colocándose de pie – Sera mejor ir adentro.. podemos ir a comer afuera los tres ya que te perdiste el desayuno.. – Miro a su hermano desde su altura mientras este seguía sentado – Hinata insiste en que pasemos más tiempo juntos.. – Recordó las veces que le decía que entre ellos debían recuperar el tiempo perdido – Además.. por una extraña razón.. ella te considera divertido.. – Lo miro acusadoramente – Si te viera que solo te sientas aquí a mirar un pasto verde..

\- Bueno.. – Dijo Itachi mirando el pasto verde – También hay flores de colores.. – Dijo con burla mientras también se ponía de pie y veía como ahora era poca la diferencia de altura que le sacaba a su hermano – Incluso hay árboles que darán flores de diversos colores.. – Dijo con una sonrisa.

\- Tks.. Sabes a lo que me refiero.. – Dijo rodando los ojos Sasuke, mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Si te viera.. seguro cambiaria de opinión.. – Lo dudaba, pero no pudo evitar decirlo.

\- ¿Acaso tú me consideras aburrido..? – Pregunto Itachi fingiendo sentirse ofendido por su hermano ya que conocía el trasfondo de sus sentimientos, incluso mejor que él.

\- Claro.. – Respondió seguro Sasuke – Lo único divertido que hacías conmigo era dejarme ver como entrenabas con Shisui y muy rara vez me ayudabas con algo.. es por eso que.. – Se detuvo de seguir remarcándole lo aburrido que se portó con él, cuando sintió un golpe de dos dedos en su frente – ¿Qu.. Que haces..? – Pregunto confundido mientras se llevaba la mano a su frente que ahora estaba apenas roja por el golpe.

\- Nada.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Itachi por la reacción de su hermano – De todas formas.. ya sabía que era aburrido para ti Sasuke..

Sasuke iba a preguntarle el porqué de eso, como es que lo sabía o porque se lo decía de esa forma con una sonrisa como si fuese divertido escucharlo decirle aburrido, pero una tercera persona llego a aquel lugar, sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que volteara rápidamente a verla, al igual que su hermano.

\- E.. Etto.. – La recién llegada se encontraba completamente nerviosa y roja como un tomate, no solo por su reciente descubrimiento que llevaba en sus manos, sino porque pensaba enfrentar solo a su novio y no con la presencia de su hermano. Apretó contra su pecho un pequeño objeto para que no se viera más de lo que pretendía y se armó de valor para dejar salir su voz de nuevo – Ho.. Hola.. I.. Itachi.. San.. – Saludo a duras penas con el tartamudeo evidente.

\- Buenas tardes Hinata-san.. – Saludo Itachi con una sonrisa pero al enfocarse mejor en la joven, noto, sorprendido, lo roja que estaba cuando no era la primera vez que la veía en su casa a esas horas o incluso más de noche – ¿Le sucede algo..? – Pregunto con genuina preocupación.

\- Y.. Yo.. Etto.. – Hinata no sabía ni como decirle lo que realmente estaba pasando por su cabeza. Tan avergonzada estaba que no se había dado cuenta que su novio estaba con su hermano y ahora no sabía cómo decir las cosas – E.. Es que..

\- Anda Hina.. – Intervino Sasuke, realmente preocupado por su novia que estaba cada vez más nerviosa – Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.. incluso a Itachi.. – Dijo señalando a su hermano que asentía a sus palabras – Si hay algo que te molesta.. solo dímelo..

Para Hinata, las palabras estaban revueltas en su cabeza, augurando un posible desmayo si no sacaba todo lo que tenía para decir y solo pudo esconder su sonrojado rostro tras su flequillo, tratando de encontrar algo de valor antes del desmayo y usando su cabellera como escudo.

\- Hina.. – Trato de acercarse Sasuke, pero apenas dio un paso, vio como su novia daba un paso para atrás, alejándose un poco más de él. Aquello no era bueno y lo sabía.

\- Sa.. Sa.. Suke.. – Lo llamo nerviosa Hinata – ¿Se.. Se pu.. puede.. sa.. saber.. porque tienes la fo.. foto de.. de ki.. Kiba-kun que su.. supuestamente.. quemaste ayer..? – Pregunto a duras penas mientras volteaba aquel objeto que resguardaba en su pecho, mostrando que era una foto, pero rápidamente lo volvía a voltear para que no se viera nada. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y hacer un pequeño puchero que mostraba que estaba completamente avergonzada y molesta.

\- Y.. Yo.. – Sasuke abrió los ojos bastante asombrado por primera vez en su vida ya que no esperaba que su novia encontrara aquella foto. Había hecho gala de todas sus habilidades ninjas para conseguirla, con un cambio maravilloso para no tener que desperdiciar tal obra de arte. Y es que, aunque odiara que tomara misiones en Suna, tenía que admitir que esa foto era lo único bueno que había salido de todo eso y todo fue gracias al pulgoso que cada tanto conseguía una foto así. Sabía que estaba molesta con él, lo podía ver en su rostro pero aun así, le parecía de lo más adorable – Puedo explicarlo.. – Trato de defenderse, pero el simple hecho de recordar la foto, donde ella estaba completamente avergonzada, vistiendo uno de esos trajes de odalisca que mostraban tanto y dejaban tan poco a la imaginación, lo estaba desviando del punto.

\- ¡Pe.. Pervertido! – Le grito apenas Hinata mientras corría a esconderse al cuarto de su novio, completamente avergonzada por su descubrimiento que a estas alturas no debería sorprenderle.

Sasuke se quedó de piedra en aquel lugar, sin poder creer que su dulce y tierna peliazul le dijera aquello, solo por querer conservar una hermosa foto de ella sin fines lujuriosos, o si, pero nunca lo admitiría ni en voz alta ni ante ella. Pero ahora también temía por lo que le pudiese pasar dicho recuerdo, cuando le costó conseguirlo. Sabía que aun debía golpear a aquel pulgoso por atreverse a traer una foto así de ella, pero perdonarle la vida el día anterior, ya contaba como una especie de agradecimiento por conseguirla ya que aquella rubia que tenía por Hokage, no lo dejaba acompañarlos en esas misiones.

Se perdió unos minutos en sus pensamientos, sin moverse de su lugar, hasta que sintió como su hermano se reía de él y pasaba a su lado luego de colocar una mano en su hombro, volviéndolo a la realidad.

\- Saldré un momento.. – Aviso Itachi mientras caminaba a dentro de la casa para dirigirse a la puerta principal – Sera mejor que aproveces el tiempo para disculparte con Hinata-san..

\- ¿Eh..? – Volvió a la realidad completamente, Sasuke mientras lo alcanzo ya en la puerta de entrada, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la escalera que daba a los cuartos y sabía que tenía que hacerle caso a su hermano, aun así se volteo a hablarle – ¿A dónde iras..? – Pregunto sin más.

\- Tengo unas cosas que ver.. – Dijo Itachi mientras abría la puerta una vez tenía sus zapatos ya puestos – Pero volveré en dos horas para ir a comer con ustedes.. así que no seas un pervertido con ella..

\- ¡Oye! – Dijo ligeramente ofendido Sasuke mientras se acercaba a su hermano – No es lo que.. – Otra vez el golpe en su frente lo distrajo de lo que quería decirle – ¡Ya deja de hacer eso sin avisar! – Dijo sujetando su frente.

\- Lo siento Sasuke.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Itachi viendo a su hermano – Quizás la próxima vez..

Sasuke sintió nostalgia de escuchar esas palabras de la boca de su hermano y simplemente lo dejo salir de la casa sabiendo que, ahora, siempre habría una próxima vez con él. Volvió sobre sus pasos, listo para ir a su propio cuarto, donde seguramente encontraría a la peliazul completamente avergonzada y esperando una disculpa que nunca llegaría, porque no estaba para nada arrepentido de querer conservar aquel hermoso recuerdo de ella.

Fuera de la casa, Itachi salió tranquilamente de su casa donde siempre vivió, donde creció y donde ahora vivía con la única familia que le quedaba. Podía escuchar, aun desde la calle, las pequeñas excusas que le daba su hermano a la pequeña Hyuga y como ella volvía a repetirle pervertido varias veces más. Le parecía divertida la situación que se estaba formando en su propia casa y es por eso que los dejaría solo para que arreglaran las cosas, además de que tenía que hacer algo más. De todas maneras, esperaba que fuera lo suficientemente maduro y cuidadoso para que no le diera sobrinos antes de tiempo.

Camino por las calles que alguna vez recorrió con un triste fin y objetivo, pero no se detuvo a contemplar nada de aquello, no le importo las casas bastantes destruidas y descuidadas, solo tenía un objetivo y por eso es que siguió su camino, seguro y decidido hasta el lugar que sirvió para las reuniones del clan. La misma, siempre resulto ser la fachada ante cualquier curioso o ajeno al clan, ya que cuando las verdaderas reuniones se llevaban a cabo, estas eran en un subsuelo de aquel edificio. Aun recordaba las veces que su padre, junto con otros del clan, se reunían ahí para planear la revolución y como casi de casualidad lo habían descubierto con su querido primo.

Llego al edificio y lo vio bastante desgastado, con la pintura saltada de las paredes, algunas manchas de moho, en fin, bastante dejado el lugar. Abrió la inmensa puerta de madera y una vez dentro, fue hasta la última habitación donde había un pequeño escritorio y nada más. Conocía el lugar, habían tenido que ir muchas veces con su primo para tratar de entender la situación y dar aviso al Hokage. Para cualquiera sería una simple habitación, pero no era más que la entrada a otro lugar.

Toco una pequeña madera que no era parte del escritorio pero que se perdía en todo el material del mismo, haciendo que pocos conocieran el punto exacto donde tocar. Generando demasiado polvo, vio como el escritorio comenzaba a moverse para un solo lado, revelando unas escaleras secretas que lo llevarían al lugar que quería.

Apenas sus pies tocaron el suelo del subsuelo, luego de bajar esos pocos escalones, presiono otro botón que había a un costado, para que el escritorio volviera a su lugar por ahora, por si la reconciliación de su hermano terminaba antes y decidía buscarlo.

El lugar se volvió completamente oscuro y rápidamente hizo un par de sellos con sus manos, para así formar una bola de fuego que llego al final del lugar, prendiendo únicamente las antorchas que estaban a un costado del camino.

Podía ver varias habitaciones, donde cientos de reuniones se llevaron a cabo durante varios años en los que vivieron el clan Uchiha en ese lugar. Cada cuarto, tenía su propia historia, pero él solo quería dirigirse a la habitación donde su padre siempre solía guardar las cosas más importantes en ese momento y muchas veces, no eran cosas únicamente del clan.

Durante todo el recorrido, no pudo evitar recordar el por qué no llego a desayunar con su hermano, el porqué de su reunión, pero sobre todo con quien fue y el motivo por el cual estaba ahí en un primer momento. Estaba seguro de que, si su hermano se enterara, le pediría explicaciones que no podía o más bien no quería darles, para cumplir con una pequeña voluntad y expectativa que tenía su propia madre. Que, si hoy lo pensaba con tranquilidad, resulto tener la razón y ser una completa visionaria.

 _Había llegado temprano de su larga misión, luego de la invasión de ambas aldeas que parecían tener mucho en contra de Konoha, y luego de haber cumplido con el trato de un año, la propia Hokage lo había vuelto a los ninjas activos y no solo eso, lo coloco de nuevo en los ninjas de elite, siendo de nuevo el ANBU que cumplió con tal atroz misión. Al principio, nadie creía en su lealtad incluso luego de todos los informes o el año que paso siento un ninja que solo cumplía con pequeñas misiones dentro de la aldea. Con su compañero paso lo mismo cuando se quedó en la aldea siendo un shinobi más de la Hoja. Pero para su sorpresa, en unas de sus tantas charlas que habían tenido, le confeso que le gustaría ser maestro para inculcarle algunas ideas sobre compañerismo, a los nuevos ninjas. Sinceramente no se lo imaginaba como maestro al cargo de tres ninjas recién salidos de la academia, pero tampoco imagino tener esta oportunidad así que decidió ver como salían las cosas, tanto para él como para su amigo._

 _Aun así, luego de reportar el éxito de aquella misión, donde solo tenía que atrapar a unos espías que buscaban solo pergaminos prohibidos en los alrededores, fue a uno de los tantos baños públicos que había en la aldea reconstruida, para estar un poco más presentable frente a con quien tenía que hablar, desde que llego, pero no se había dado la oportunidad como hasta ahora._

 _De todas formas, viendo a dos jóvenes que pocas veces se separaban de su amiga peliazul, estaban sin ella, supuso que su posesivo hermano estaría con ella y por eso prefería arreglar primero estos temas antes de volver a su casa y seguramente encontrarse con ellos dos._

 _Una vez considero que ya estaba presentable, con unos pantalones negros arruchados en la bota donde solía esconderlo con sus botas ninjas, y una camiseta mangas largas en un tono gris oscuro, se dirigió hacia los dominios Hyugas donde ya había mandado antes, una notificación para tener una reunión con el líder del clan, que fue aceptada y por eso estaba ahí. Sabía que como mayor de los Uchihas, debía ser responsable y pensar bien las cosas para no actuar de una forma improvisada como estaba seguro de que lo haría su hermano._

 _Apenas llego, fue recibido cortésmente, con ese estilo tan particular que los Hyugas emanaban. Guiado por uno de ellos, llego hasta una sala donde suponía que se daban estas típicas reuniones y espero paciente a que llegara aquel patriarca para la audiencia._

 _Apenas entro al lugar, espero parado hasta que llegara aquel hombre y al cabo de unos segundos, hizo su aparición por otra puerta. Podía verlo tan serio y recto como siempre lo recordó y en cierta forma, se lo esperaba de esa manera. Ambos se dirigieron hacia una pequeña mesa donde dos tazas de té ya se encontraban servidas y podía ver el humo saliendo de las mismas así que sabia y tenía claro, que había llegado al tiempo acordado a dicha reunión._

 _\- Puedes servirte.. – Dijo aquel hombre cuando los dos ya estaban en sus lugares._

 _Itachi simplemente asintió y noto las pequeñas similitudes que aquel hombre compartía con su padre. Supuso que por eso alguna vez, fueron tan amigos como para que el sujeto frente a él, le pidiera aquel favor sin involucrar clanes sino una vieja amistad, un viejo amigo que buscaba casi desesperado, la ayuda de otro viejo amigo._

 _\- Gracias.. – Agradeció Itachi cuando el Hyuga le indico que podía servirse sabiendo los protocolos – Antes que nada.. quiero agradecerle por aceptar esta reunión.. – Dijo en tono neutral._

 _\- No estaba seguro de hacerlo o no.. – Respondió completamente sincero el Hyuga, mientras tomaba un pequeño sorbo de su taza de té – Pero.. – Dijo dejando aquel objeto de nuevo en la mesa – Me intrigo demasiado por qué buscabas esta reunión.._

 _\- Aun así se lo agradezco.. – Respondió Itachi manteniendo los modales aprendidos de pequeño por haber sido el primogénito del líder del clan Uchiha – Se que es un hombre ocupado.. pero ahora que volví a la aldea y que soy un ninja activo.. más la condición actual de mi clan.. estoy en mi deber de reunirme con usted por un "acuerdo" que hubo entre mi padre y usted.. – Podía ver al Hyuga fruncir el ceño así que aclaro la situación – Ya hace años de aquello.._

 _Hiashi no dijo nada respecto a lo que se refería aquel muchacho y lo dejo tranquilo para que siguiera hablando y contándole todo lo que sabía al respecto sobre aquel acuerdo que siempre lo tuvo presente, pero había perdido las esperanzas en él. Pensó por un momento que su padre, Fugaku Uchiha, habría sido más cuidadoso para que no se enterara nadie, pero considerando el prodigo que estaba frente suyo, de todas maneras, se había dado cuenta y lo descubrió. Escucho atentamente todo lo que tenía que decirle sin interrumpirlo y aunque no le gustaba la idea de tratar con niños en situaciones importantes, tenía que aceptar que aquel muchacho sabía cómo dirigirse ante un líder y como solucionar las situaciones que se le presentaban. Sin duda era un genio que nace una sola vez cada cien años y que, a su vez, vivió cosas tan dolorosas que lo llevaron a la adultez incluso antes de tiempo._

 _Cuando por fin termino de contarle todo, su taza de té ya se encontraba vacía y él recién volvía a tomar otro sorbo para aliviar su garganta._

 _\- Es por eso.. – Finalizo aquel monologo, Itachi – Que respetare la voluntad de mis padres.. no vengo a cambiar nada.. solo.. lo respetare.._

 _\- ¿Estás seguro de eso muchacho..? – No pudo evitar preguntar Hiashi cuando por fin termino de hablar – Tu hermano no parece ser el tipo de persona que sepa manejarse como un líder.._

 _\- Se equivoca.. – Dijo tranquilamente Itachi pero con decisión es esas palabras – Quizás parezca algo impulsivo.. – Dijo lo obvio – Pero solo lo es cuando realmente quiere algo y le aseguro que él quiere y merece ser líder de nuestro clan.. – Suspiro tranquilamente para continuar defendiendo a su hermano – Como sabrá.. nosotros no elegimos al próximo líder por linaje de sangre.. sino que lo elegimos a través de la fuerza.. y le aseguro que la fuerza de Sasuke es mayor que la mía.. no solo física sino su espíritu también.. – Miro al Hyuga para que supiese que no había duda en sus palabras – Le aseguro que Sasuke hizo mucho por la aldea.. e incluso por Hinata-san.._

 _Podía ver como luego de mencionar a la peliazul, el Hyuga se cruzaba de brazos y fruncía más el ceño, mostrándolo casi igual a su padre cuando se molestaba por alguna cosa en particular o quería regañar a Sasuke._

 _\- Hmp.. – Gruño elegantemente el Hyuga – Se que mantiene una relación a escondidas con mi hija y eso.. – Dijo mirándolo fijamente – No habla muy bien de él.. opacaría todo lo que puede hacer por ella.._

 _Itachi tenía que darle la razón al líder del clan Hyuga, pero aquello no lo diría en voz alta ya que no quería cambiar la situación de aquellos sucesos que por lo visto de todas formas desembarcarían en el mismo desenlace. De todas formas, sabía que tenía que hablar con su hermano para que aclarara la situación ya que también le parecía inapropiado que una heredera como la peliazul estuviese pasando una situación así._

 _\- Pero aquello solo facilita aún más las cosas.. – Dijo Itachi considerando que todo aquello era obra de algún destino – Por eso.. y porque conozco la magnitud de los sentimientos de mi hermano.. es que vengo a decirle todo esto.. pero.. – Pensó mejor las cosas que pediría a continuación – Solo quiero a cambio que no lo mencione con nadie.. y si las cosas pasan como hasta ahora y como sé que seguirán sucediendo.. haremos como si nunca paso.. nunca diremos nada sobre ello.._

 _\- Hablas de un acuerdo aparte.. – Dijo sin más el Hyuga – Pero si con eso salvo a mis hijas.. lo acepto.. – Dijo tranquilo sabiendo que era la mejor solución – No pretendo comentarlo con nadie así que sabremos solo nosotros de esto.._

 _\- Entonces.. – Dijo Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa mientras estiraba su mano para cerrar el trato – Estamos de acuerdo.._

Llego por fin a la habitación que buscaba y quería, y recordó como luego de aquella charla que no pudo evitar revivir, y por los modales que siempre mostraron los Hyugas, tuvo que quedarse a compartir el desayuno con el mismísimo líder con el cual siguieron rememorando uno que otro encuentro con su familia y como compartieron en su momento. Fue por eso que había llegado tarde a su casa, para recibir aquellos reclamos de su hermano, y por supuesto, llego sin apetito. Estaba contento de no solo respetar la voluntad de sus padres, sino de ayudar y colaborar con la felicidad y bienestar de aquella peliazul, sintiendo que de alguna forma, le estaba devolviendo algo de lo que le dio a su pequeño hermano. Además, la conocía de pequeña y siempre le agrado la calidez que desprendía, haciendo que valiera la pena todo lo que sucedía.

Ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta bastante desgastada, sintiendo el paso del tiempo, pero no se quedó a contemplarla más y simplemente la abrió para luego encender una pequeña lampara que había a un costado. El polvo que se encontraba en cada mueble de aquel cuarto, era el claro recordatorio de que nadie había entrado en apenas un poco más de una década y una pequeña tranquilidad de que eso fuera así, lo invadió. Había muchas cosas en ese lugar que no debían salir a la luz, una de ellas era la razón por la que se había reunido con aquel patriarca, pero, recuerdos de su clan, pergaminos y demás cosas, también se encontraban. Por ahora no les prestaría atención, pero una vez que se deshiciera de lo que buscaba, quizás volvería con su hermano para mostrarle algunas cosas.

Se acerco al escritorio que estaba a un costado, pasando por un par de bibliotecas, y reconoció aquel mueble como el que usaba su propio padre. Visualizo los dos pequeños cajones que salían de uno de sus laterales y supo con verlo que le faltaba la llave de uno de ellos. El que no tenía cerradura, fue el primero que reviso, encontrando papeles sin importancia y sabía que si o si, lo que buscaba estaría en el otro. Sabía que podía romper con facilidad, pero en vez de eso y usar la fuerza bruta sin sentido, además de tener que hacer tiempo por aquella reconciliación, comenzó a buscar la llave por todos lados.

En una de esas bibliotecas que paso en un primer momento, con libros y pergaminos, no encontró lo que buscaba, pero sabía que luego le podía dar una revisada para saber si aun podía aprender algo más, pero si hablábamos de la llave, no la encontró en aquel lugar. Menos en la siguiente biblioteca.

Ligeramente frustrado, volvió al escritorio y esta vez, tomando asiento en aquel polvoriento sillón, comenzó a ver toda la habitación, como si mágicamente la llave fuera a aparecer sola. Busco con la mirada algo que le diera un indicio, pero nada llamaba su atención como para darle la pista necesaria, lo único que, si logro atrapar su mirada, fue el único portarretrato que había sobre el escritorio. Ahí podía verse a sí mismo con Sasuke, pero de pequeño, cuando lo había cargado por primera vez, luego de que su madre por fin volviera a su casa al dar a luz. A lo lejos de ellos dos, se podía ver a Shisui haciendo caras a la cámara, seguramente para arruinar la foto a modo de broma y no pudo evitar sonreír por su mejor amigo. Con nostalgia en sus ojos y en sus pensamientos, tomo aquella foto para limpiarla con sus manos y así, quizás, llevarla a su casa.

Volteo el portarretrato, decidido a llevarse por lo menos la foto, pero al momento de sacar la parte de atrás, una pequeña llave caía sobre el escritorio. Sonrió con gracias al ver que, sin quererlo, había logrado dar con lo que buscaba y necesitaba. Llevo la llave a la cerradura del cajón y más polvo salió al momento en que lo abrió por completo. Dentro, había más fotos de ellos, fotos de su madre cuando era más joven y cuando vivió los dos embarazos, foto de algunos familiares, al igual que los primeros exámenes aprobados de Sasuke donde ya se podía ver que sería el mejor de la clase, y muy, muy en el fondo del cajón, estaba el pergamino que tanto buscaba.

Lo tomo para abrirlo y no pudo evitar sonreír con nostalgia al ver la firma de su padre y madre, al final del mismo, al igual que la firma de Hyuga Hiashi y su esposa. Ver eso le traía grandes recuerdos y estaba seguro del día en que se llevó a cabo aquel acuerdo.

 _Era una mañana bastante fría en la aldea, bien propia de las nevadas que solían suceder en aquel crudo invierno que recién empezaba al encontrarse en los últimos días de diciembre. Los estragos de las celebraciones que tuvieron por la navidad aún estaban presentes por todo el lugar, no solo su casa o los dominios de su clan, dentro de la mismísima aldea, no había duda de que se había llevado a cabo aquella celebración. Mas de uno se encontraba pequeñamente imposibilitado por las crudas borracheras que fueron la principal diversión de la celebración._

 _Pero, a diferencia de los adultos que se divertían con alcohol, los niños se la pasaban jugando con los nuevos juguetes que les habían traído y con eso, hacían más viva la aldea, llenándola de alegres risas y sonrisas que, a pesar del frio que deberían estar sintiendo, preferían estar fuera de sus casas para jugar con sus amigos._

 _Pero ese día había decidido quedarse con su hermano, disfrutar un rato con él para compartir su felicidad por sus nuevos juguetes. Tenían un amplio jardín que ahora se encontraba cubierto de nieve, pero no les molestaba a ninguno y seguían con sus pequeños juegos. Eso sí, al cabo de unas horas, quizás menos, la matriarca de aquel clan tan poderoso, preparo dos tazas calientes, una de té y la otra con una chocolatada de cacao amargo. Todo aquello era para sus pequeños que llevaban, para su gusto, demasiado tiempo jugando en el frio, que por más que ellos no lo sintieran, si estaba, pero, sobre todo, no quería que ninguno se enfermara._

 _\- ¡Itachi! ¡Sasuke! – Grito tranquilamente la mujer, viendo como sus hijos estaban en la parte más alejada del jardín._

 _Ambos niños, uno de cinco años y el otro de diez, supieron enseguida que aquel llamado era para que entraran a la casa y así lo hicieron, sacudiéndose cualquier rastro de nieve que tuviesen, para no manchar su casa y recibir una reprimenda luego. Dejaron ambos abiertos a un costado ya que dentro de la casa no lo necesitaban y se dirigieron a la cocina donde ya los esperaba su querida madre. Antes de poder preguntar el porqué del llamado, ella les dejo una taza humeante, delante de ambos._

 _\- Tengan.. – Dijo con dulzura mientras veía a sus pequeños tomarlas entre sus manos a aquellas tazas – Les hice algo caliente para que pasen un poco el frio.._

 _\- Gracias.. – Dijeron al unisonó, ambos pelinegros._

 _Las charlas en la mesa, no se hicieron esperar y en su mayoría eran del pequeño Sasuke que moría por contarle a su madre, como había aprendido a hacer solo, unos pequeños ángeles de nieve, bolas de nieve bastantes firmes que se las tiraría a su primo Shisui por siempre venir y comer sus tomates solo para molestarlo, y como hizo pequeños muñecos de nieve._

 _La madre escuchaba atentamente todo el relato de su hijo más pequeño, pero tuvo que interrumpirlo por el llamado de la puerta. Itachi aprovecho para ir a su cuarto y buscar unas cosas para leer sabiendo que su hermano seguiría hablando y él podría aprovechar el tiempo. No demoro más de un minuto, pero cuando salió de su cuarto, noto a su madre frente a un hombre que reconoció al instante como alguien del clan Hyuga por sus ojos, le entregaba un pequeño sobre y bajando un poco la mirada, noto que había alguien escondido detrás de él, pero también a un costado, estaba su hermano mirando atento todo lo que sucedía. Vio salir aquella personita que se escondía cuando su madre se agacho a saludarla y por fin la reconoció. La había visto un par de veces y ahora la notaba nerviosa y sonrojada por algo que dijo su madre. Noto que empezó a mirar para dentro de la casa, pero su vista no fue dirigida a él, sino a su hermano que estaba escondido escuchando todo. Pero en menos de un segundo, su hermano corrió a la cocina para no seguir escuchando conversaciones que no debía. Supo que lo tendría que reprender después, o explicarle que eso no estaba bien._

 _Cuando la noche por fin cayo, luego de aquel día tan divertido y lleno de alegrías, el patriarca del clan, volvía a su casa luego de haber estado trabajando en la policía de Konoha que estaba a su cargo, más las reuniones que siempre tenía. La primera en recibirlo fue su madre que luego de un casto beso en la mejilla, le entrego un sobre que lo leyó atentamente._

 _Se dirigió a la mesa, donde ya lo esperaban para compartir la comida, y antes de si quiera preguntarles por su día, les dio el aviso a todos que, al otro día, a la noche más precisamente, irían a un cumpleaños importante y él, como líder que era, debía asistir al igual que toda su familia. Ninguno dijo nada, quedaron un momento en silencio, pero ya todos sabían de quien podía ser aquel evento y donde seria. No podían negarse y en cierta forma, los mayores no querían. Mientras que los menores, sabían que no tenían opción, aunque claro, Itachi noto como su pequeño hermano, jugaba con su comida como si estuviese pensativo por algo._

 _A la mañana siguiente, como siempre sucedía, Fugaku se iba temprano a trabajar luego de tomarse su café. Siempre mostraba el ejemplo a todos los policías, para que supieran que la puntualidad era importante para así mantener el orden no solo dentro del lugar sino también con la aldea. Sus hijos se quedaron en casa, haciéndole compañía a la mujer y así charlar un rato con ella. Entre las pequeñas conversaciones, pudieron confirmar lo que ya sabían sobre la cumpleañera. Sabían al clan que irían y la importancia al ser la única hija del líder de los Hyugas. Solían aburrirle escuchar algo de aquel clan porque siempre se mostraban demasiados formales, pero sin poder contradecir a su padre, decidieron solo aguantar aquella noche._

 _Pasada un poco más del medio día, Itachi se disculpó con su madre y hermano, diciéndoles que tenía que hacer leer algunos pergaminos así que se retiró de la sala, dejándolos solos, hablando de quien sabe qué. Con la concentración necesaria, logro terminar en menos de media hora y decidido volver con su familia. Quería entretener un poco a Sasuke por si no la estaba dejando tranquila a su padre, pero cuando quiso anunciar su regreso, noto como su hermanito, parecía nervioso y con ganas de preguntar algo que parecía verdaderamente importante así que se quedó escondido esperando, sintiendo que, si él entraba a aquella sala, él solo dejaría de lado su pregunta._

 _\- Madre.. – La llamo Sasuke, sentado en la silla, pero con su cabeza descansando sobre la mesa mientras sus piernas se balanceaban como si estuviera aburrido._

 _\- Dime.. – Respondió con dulzura y una sonrisa la pelinegra mientras terminaba de doblar la ropa seca._

 _\- ¿Qu.. Que le gusta a las niñas..? – Pregunto Sasuke ligeramente sonrojado – Digo.. de.. regalo.. – Aclaro en tono bajo._

 _\- Mmmm.. – Llevo su mano a su mentón, mientras meditaba la pregunta de su hijo menor – Pues.. Diría que a algunas les gusta ropa.. otras joyería.. bombones.. supongo que depende de la niña.. – Miro a su hijo y quiso saber por qué aunque se lo podría imaginar – ¿Por qué la pregunta..?_

 _\- Para todo eso.. – Dijo desanimado el menor – Se necesita dinero.. – Ni siquiera había prestado atención a las palabras de su madre, luego de que le dijera esos regalos que él no podía acceder._

 _-Bueno.. – Dijo la Uchiha entendiendo el dilema de su pequeño – Pero a algunas también les gustan las flores.._

 _\- ¿Flores..? – Pregunto esperanzado el pequeño al recordar que flores siempre abundaban por todos lados y eran fácil de conseguir para él – ¡Eso es de mucha ayuda! – Dijo contento mientras se dirigía a su propio patio._

 _\- ¡Sasuke! – Lo llamo su madre al ver que salía corriendo – ¡No quiero que te ensucies y recuerda que en la noche nos tenemos que ir al cumpleaños de Hinata-chan! – Siguió gritando – ¡No quiero que estés cansado! – Supo enseguida que todas sus advertencias no habían llegado a oídos de su hijo así que opto por pedirle a su otro hijo que la ayudara – Itachi.. ve y dile a tu hermano que no quiero que se ensucie ni que ande cansado luego.._

 _\- Claro.. – Respondió el mayor de sus hijos con una sonrisa al verse descubierto por su madre. Estaba seguro de que su madre sabia de que siempre estuvo ahí escuchando todo, pero no le decía nada._

 _La noche cayo y como se había decidido antes, la familia Uchiha, ya se encontraba dentro de los dominios Hyugas por la invitación. Todos estaban bien vestidos, no tan formales y tradicionales como solían ser los Hyugas, pero no podían ser distintos a sus estilos. Vieron a varios líderes de clanes en aquel lugar, al igual que personas importantes, pero no muchos solían llevar a su familia completa como ellos._

 _\- Pobre Hinata-chan.. – Dijo con pena la matriarca viendo que aquello no era un cumpleaños de una niña que cumplía cuatro años – Varios de nuestros compañeros de generación tienen hijos de su edad pero aun así no los traen.._

 _\- No importa.. – Dijo sin más Fugaku mientras se dirigían a la casa principal pero primero vio a sus hijos que siempre iban, y ahora incluso Sasuke ya participada de esos eventos, pero noto como el mencionado, estaba con una cara de pocos amigos, tristemente muy parecida a la que solía tener él – Sasuke.. cambia esa cara ahora mismo.. – ordeno._

 _\- Si.. – Dijo sin más el pequeño que se encontraba entre molesto y avergonzado. Molesto por no haber conseguido las dichosas flores por culpa del invierno, y avergonzado por recibir otra vez, un reto de su padre._

 _Llegada a la casa, el líder de aquel clan ya los esperaba para saludarlos._

 _\- Fugaku.. Mikoto.. Sean bienvenidos.. – Saludo Hiashi apenas los tuvo frente a ellos, mientras que sus hijos estaban atrás de ellos – Gracias por venir.._

 _\- No es nada Hiashi.. – Respondió Mikoto con una sonrisa, mientras que su esposo le daba la mano al Hyuga como saludo – Por cierto.. ¿y dónde está la cumpleañera..? – Pregunto intrigada._

 _\- Claro.. – Dijo sin más Hiashi y volteo a un costado encontrando a su hija, de la mano de su cuidador – Hinata.. – La llamo._

 _La menor vino de inmediato, sin soltarse de su cuidador y miro a los recién llegados sabiendo que su llamado era para que saludara como correspondía y como venía haciendo desde que empezó aquella fiesta de cumpleaños que ni siquiera lo parecía._

 _\- E.. Etto.. – Comenzó nerviosa Hinata – Bu.. Buenas noches a todos.. – acompaño sus palabras con una corta reverencia – Gra.. Gracias por venir hoy.._

 _\- Mira que hermosa estas Hinata-chan.. – Dijo con dulzura la Uchiha mientras se agachaba a verla mejor, notando el hermoso kimono blanco a medida, con flores lavandas pintadas en las mangas y el obi lila que estaba perfectamente atado – Pareces una pequeña princesa.._

 _\- Gra.. Gracias.. – Dijo Hinata sonrojada hasta las orejas por las palabras de la matriarca del clan Uchiha y desde su lugar, noto que detrás de ella, estaban sus hijos, a uno ya lo conocía de un par de encuentros, pero al otro no y parecía algo molesto._

 _\- Hiashi.. – Lo llamo luego de enderezarse la mujer – Quisiera ver a Hanashi.. quiero ver cómo va su embarazo.. – Pidió queriendo ver a su amiga._

 _\- Si.. Pasen.. – Dijo dándole lugar a que entraran a la casa donde la mayoría estaba reunido._

 _La fiesta parecía ir con completa tranquilidad, buena comida, algo de música tranquila para no interrumpir las conversaciones, pero lo suficientemente alta como para que algunas fueran privadas, todo lo normal, si no fuera que era un cumpleaños de cuatro años._

 _Los Uchihas, esta vez se encontraban algo divididos dentro de la fiesta. Fugaku se había ido con los demás líderes, mientras que su esposa e hijos se encontraban con la matriarca del clan Hyuga que se encontraba sentada en una reconfortante silla, ya que por su embarazo no podía ir por ahí con su barriga de seis meses. Pero al cabo de unos minutos, el mayor de sus hijos había decidido ir a dar una vuelta y al poco tiempo el menor también salió luego de una pequeña platica y sonrisa cómplice. No había muchos niños así que no tenían más que esperar que pasara el tiempo._

 _Itachi, que había sido el primero en salir, decidió tomar un poco de aire fresco y perderse de tantos adultos que no hacían más que hablar de temas que a él no le importaban en esos momentos. Había perdido de vista a su hermano, pero al ver que ni su madre salió detrás de él, supuso que tenía el permiso y no lo molestaría a menos que él quisiera estar a su lado. Sabía que estaba un poco raro y extraño desde que la invitación a aquel cumpleaños llego, pero no lo había podido cuestionar más sobre el tema._

 _Por los pequeños pórticos que rodeaban a toda la casa, noto un hermoso jardín que los Hyugas tenían y le pareció un lugar mágico y de cuentos de hadas, con la sutil capa de nieve que lo cubría y con la nueva que apenas caía y se notaba. Se sentó al borde del lugar, mirando maravillado lo bello que era y disfruto un poco de tranquilidad. Aquel lugar transmitía mucha paz y te dejaba perder en ella, tanto lo dejaba que, quería disfrutarla unos momentos más antes de ir con su hermano._

 _Pocos minutos pasaron desde que se sentó, cuanto sintió unos pequeños pasos por medio de las cortas vibraciones del suelo. Por auto reflejo, presto más atención y apenas volteo para ver de quien se trataba, encontrándose con una pequeña peliazul que parecía algo agotada. Se relajo sabiendo que nada malo pasaría, pero aun así le hablo._

 _\- Hinata-san.. – La llamo como habían acordado una vez que la ayudo a recoger unas cosas que se le habían caído, donde por primera vez hablaron cuando ella estaba cerca de cumplir los tres años – No debería andar sola a estas horas.. – No pudo evitar que aquel comentario saliera como un hermano mayor._

 _\- Y.. Yo.. – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos la pequeña – E.. Estaba.. algo aburrida.. ahí dentro.. – Lo último lo soltó como un pequeño susurro._

 _Itachi la escucho claramente y algo de pena se instaló en su pecho al reconocer que esa no sería una verdadera fiesta y era entendible su aburrimiento._

 _\- Pues.. – Empezó a hablar Itachi – Si quiere le puedo hacer compañía.._

 _Hinata se sorprendió por la propuesta del pelinegro, ya que era el primer invitado que quería pasar tiempo con ella de esa forma y sintió que por fin podría hacer el intento de hablar con alguien en aquella reunión, porque sabía que festejo no era. Asintió con la cabeza y tomo lugar a su lado, sentándose como toda una señorita, como le habían enseñado, mientras también miraba el jardín._

 _\- Es un hermoso jardín.. – Comenzó a hablar Itachi para que por lo menos se divirtiera un poco._

 _\- Lo.. Lo es.. – Respondió con simpleza la Hyuga mientras sonreía cálidamente – Mi.. Mi madre lo cuida.. yo.. suelo ayudarla de vez en cuando.. pero.. – Se entristeció un poco – Con.. la llegada de mi hermanito o hermanita.. ya.. no sale mucho.. – Recordó – Su.. Suele cansarse mucho.._

 _\- Ya veo.. – Respondió Itachi y le sonrió para animarla – La llegada de un hermano menor siempre es así.. – No estaba seguro de eso, pero por lo menos quería reconfortarla._

 _\- U.. Usted.. – Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos por lo que quería preguntar – ¿Co.. Como lo hizo..? – Pregunto con algo de miedo pero después pensó que podía ser algo irrespetuosa – Di.. Digo.. si.. si me.. me puede dar algún.. consejo.. – Miro sus dedos esperando que no se moleste y se vaya, dejándola sola de nuevo._

 _\- Seria un gusto.. – Dijo con una sonrisa Itachi._

 _La platica se volvía cada vez más amena entre los dos e Itachi le contaba como había sido sus primeros meses como hermano mayor, como tenía que estar atento al bebe y a su madre para que no se canse demasiado y todo aquello era escuchado atentamente por la peliazul, que ahora solo tenía esos hermosos ojos violáceos puestos en él, para aprender. Le explico también todo lo que deberá enseñarle, las cosas que necesitará y que siempre lo tendrá que guiar por el buen camino. Trato de enseñarle y transmitirle, todo lo que, a sus cortos diez años, podía saber._

 _En más de una ocasión, noto el brillo en sus ojos por todo lo que estaba aprendiendo y por lo que significaba ser el pilar, el ejemplo y lo que el hermano menor necesitase, para verlo feliz. Podía sentirla hasta emocionada de saberse que sería necesitada y esperada por alguien más y eso parecía hacerla feliz._

 _Luego de esas charlas, los minutos siguieron pasando, y luego de los consejos, comenzaron a hablar de otras cosas, sabiéndose que entre ambos no habría problema de hablar. Pero, para el Uchiha, había algo que le daba vuelta en la cabeza, al saber el principal motivo por el cual termino ahí afuera._

 _\- ¿Se divierte en la fiesta Hinata-san..? – Pregunto Itachi al verla sonreír y ya no estar como en un principio._

 _\- Mi.. Mis.. cumpleaños no suelen ser para divertirse.. – Dijo con pena la peliazul – Mas bien.. son reuniones de clanes.. – Ni los hijos de los lideres querían ir por lo aburrido que era y ella lo sabía._

 _\- Toda celebración de cumpleaños debería ser divertida.. – Dijo Itachi mirando el jardín – Mas la de una pequeña como usted.._

 _\- Gra.. Gracias.. – Dijo sonrojada hasta las orejas, Hinata, mientras jugaba con sus dedos sobre sus piernas – A.. Aun así.. Cre.. Creo que este año.. – Dijo mirándolo apenas – Fue.. más divertido.._

 _\- ¿Por qué lo dice..? – Pregunto realmente curioso Itachi ya que no la había visto sonreír hasta recién._

 _\- Bu.. Bueno.. – El nerviosismo de exteriorizar lo que pensaba era notable – Siempre.. suele venir mi primo.. el único.. pero.. – No podía hablar aun de su primo ya que recordaba como llevaba un año evitándola – De.. De todas formas.. Por.. por lo menos.. Este año vinieron Itachi-san y su hermano.. – Termino de decir aquello sonrojada por el frio y por sus palabras._

 _Itachi la vio y un poco le recordó las veces que su hermano clamaba atención, un poco de la suya o la de sus padres, y pensó en lo solitaria que ahora estaría la pequeña que seguramente ni a su primo lo dejarían ver, menos de lo sucedido hace un año._

 _\- Hinata-san.. – La llamo pensando en por lo menos tratar de entretenerla en su cumpleaños ya que después no podría – ¿Quiere ver un truco..? – Pregunto pensando en algo distinto a cómo podía entretener a su hermano ya que él prefería entrenar y con ella no podía._

 _Hinata se sorprendió por la pregunta ya que pensó que él se molestaría con ella por sus palabras, pero ahí estaba, tratando de seguir compartiendo con ella. Rápidamente asintió esperando a ver qué era lo que un prodigo como él, podía mostrarle. Vio como en un segundo, el pelinegro se mordía el dedo haciéndolo sangrar y luego hacer varios sellos de mano que no podía ni seguir. Al principio se preocupó de que se hubiese lastimado pero una nube de humo, apareció. A los segundos, comenzó a disiparse un poco y vio a un hermoso y pequeño cuervo de ojos negros, casi rojos que estaba apoyado donde su mano con ese hilo de sangre, se había puesto._

 _\- E.. Es.. Hermoso.. – Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y con los ojos llenos de asombro por lo presenciado. Al instante de decir aquello, el cuervo voló a su alrededor y termino apoyándose en su hombro y comenzó a hacerle cariños que ella correspondió y devolvió – ¿Como se llama..? – Pregunto curiosa._

 _\- Pues.. – Itachi nunca pensó en ponerle un nombre a sus invocaciones sabiendo que aquel no era el único que podía llamar pero al verla como ella estaba encariñada con la pequeña ave, decidió ser bueno ya que ella parecía más animada aun – ¿Qué le parece si usted lo nombra..? – Propuso sinceramente, ya que tampoco le parecía algo malo._

 _\- ¿Puedo..? – Pregunto asombrada de que le diera tal atribución. Vio como asentía con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreírle así que, sonriendo también, pensó en un nombre para aquel cuervo – Etto.. ¿Qué le parece.. Kuro..? – Pregunto con cautela._

 _\- Me gusta.. – Dijo Itachi soltando una pequeña risa por la inocencia del nombre, además de poder ver que el cuervo realmente parecía feliz del nombre que le habían elegido – Entonces ese será su nombre de ahora en más.. – No podía creer que uno de sus tantos cuervos tuviese nombre, pero lo aceptaba y lo respetaría._

 _Hinata admiraba aún más al cuervo, embobada con el animalito tan precioso y no pudo evitar acariciarlo con delicadeza, viendo como parecía gustarle y no quería dejar de recibir esas caricias. Pero de un segundo a otro, antes de poder seguir disfrutándolo, el cuervo desapareció frente a sus ojos y miro extrañada al pelinegro para saber si había hecho algo mal, pero este solo miraba al frente como si no hubiesen estado hablando todo ese tiempo._

 _\- Hinata-sama.. – Una voz, le llamo la atención a la menor, haciéndola voltear – Sabe perfectamente que no puede andar sola ni siquiera dentro de estos muros.._

 _\- Pe.. pero.. – Trato de defenderse la menor diciendo que sola no estaba, pero su cuidador no la dejo._

 _\- Venga que ya hay invitados que están por retirarse y los debe despedir como corresponde.. – Dijo sin más el Hyuga que estaba a cargo de su cuidado._

 _\- Cl.. Claro.. – Dijo desanimada Hinata al tener que volver a su aburrido festejo cuando se la estaba pasando tan bien. Se puso de pie y tomo la mano de su cuidador pero antes de irse, volteo a hablarle al pelinegro que le hizo tanta compañía y la animo – Etto.. Gracias Itachi-san.. – Agradeció sinceramente – Gracias por la compañía.. usted.. – Se sonrojo apenas – Usted es muy divertido.._

 _Itachi no alcanzo a responderle a la pequeña ya que el otro Hyuga, ya se la había llevado del lugar. Se puso de pie para volver con su familia y, sobre todo, asegurarse de que Sasuke no se estuviese metiendo en problemas. Pero como por arte de magia, el mencionado esta ahora a unos pasos de él, en el jardín, con la respiración agitada y el entrecejo fruncido. Podía ver su rostro algo rojo y sabía que era por estar molesto, pero esta vez no tenia en claro a que se podía deber. Quiso decirle algo, pero este hablo primero, y de un tono acusador._

 _\- ¡Esa niña no sabe nada! – Grito molesto el pequeño Uchiha mientras apretaba una mano, ya que la otra la tenía escondida detrás de su espalda – ¡No sabe nada! – Volvió a repetir – Tú no eres más que un aburrido.._

 _El Uchiha mayor se sorprendió por las palabras de su hermano, era la primera vez que le decía algo así más el tono que estaba utilizando. Estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero lo vio correr para otro lado y se acercó a ese lugar para ver a donde iba. Logro ver que donde antes había estado parado, ahora había un par de flores arrancadas y cortadas sin mucha delicadeza, pero aun así mostraban bellos colores que iban todos en las tonalidades de la lavanda, el lila y el violeta._

 _Siguió caminando, esperando encontrar otra de las tantas entradas a aquella mansión, pero se cruzó con su padre que estaba hablando a solas con el padre de la cumpleañera. Parecían algo serio y aquello lo comprobó cuando guardaron silencio de golpe al verlo ahí parado._

 _\- Itachi.. – Lo llamo más serio de lo normal, su padre – Vamos a buscar a tu madre y a tu hermano para irnos.. de todos modos ya pronto terminara esta reunión.._

 _\- Claro.. – Ni siquiera quería corregirlo en decirle que era una fiesta de cumpleaños porque eso tampoco lo era._

 _Al salir de la mansión Hyuga, todos se despidieron de la menor que, como ya esperaban, tenía que despedir a uno por uno de sus invitados, pero al momento de despedirse del menor, este solo la ignoro de mala manera, generando en ella una tristeza por creer que ahora ni en su próximo cumpleaños, ellos volvieran. Otra vez volvería a estar sola y sin tener con quien hablar, aunque con él no logro hablar, igual le hubiese gustado._

 _Itachi, por su parte, si alcanzo a ver el accionar de su hermano, pero no dijo nada ya que, por lo visto, los mayores no lo notaron y él no iba a hacer que retaran a su hermano._

 _Al llegar a la casa, todos se dirigieron a dormir y descansar para que, al próximo día, siguieran con sus rutinas de siempre. Pero en medio de la noche, Itachi se levantó para ir a tomar un poco de agua, pero se encontró con que, en su sala, las luces estaban prendidas. Alcanzo a ver a su padre sentado y luego a su madre acercarse para lo que parecía ser, hablar de algo importante. Decidido quedarse a un lado de la escalera para escuchar atentamente que estaba sucediendo, aunque eso fuese de mal gusto e irrespetuoso._

 _\- ¿Que quería Hiashi..? – Pregunto la Uchiha mientras le pasaba una taza de té a su esposo para calmarlo._

 _\- Una acuerdo descabellado.. algo.. – Estaba enojado de solo pensarlo – Algo completamente imposible – Tomo su taza de té y comenzó a beberla pero al ver que su esposa no se conformaría con aquello, siguió hablando – Quería un matrimonio arreglado.._

 _\- ¿Que..? – Pregunto incrédula y sorprendida Mikoto – ¿Acaso se volvió loco..? – Un poco enojada también estaba tenía que admitir._

 _\- Supongo que no.. – Respondió Fugaku y en cierta forma no sabía cómo actuaria él, estando en sus zapatos – Hiashi tendrá otra hija.. – Soltó aquella información sorprendiendo a su esposa ya que se suponía que ni su amiga sabia o por lo menos eso le dijo – Pero.. – Sabia que ese no era el principal problema – Ya desde la pansa puede ver que su chacra es mucho mayor al que fue el de Hinata durante su embarazo._

 _\- Eso es absurdo.. – Se quejo la pelinegra pensando que algo tan banal era la razón de esta absurdez pero después entendió a donde iba a ir toda esa conversación y su enojo se esfumo para preocuparse genuinamente – Espera.. Esto.. – Podía ver a su marido tenso – Tiene que ver con el sello ¿verdad..? – Vio como le asentía y temió lo peor – Hiashi tendrá que sellar si o si a una de sus hijas.._

 _\- Así es.. – Respondió el patriarca – Y Hiashi teme que sea Hinata.. no es que la que viene en camino no le importe.. es solo que.. es su primera hija.. teme por ella.. – Recordó apenas su plática en aquella reunión – Ya a su corta edad no demuestra tener el carácter de lo Hyugas.. – Miro a su esposa a los ojos – Tu misma lo dijiste varias veces.._

 _\- Lo se.. – Dijo apenada Mikoto – Ella.. Es la viva imagen de Hanashi.. – Recordó a su amiga y madre de la pequeña – Pero.. ¿entonces que te propuso..? Ósea.. – El qué lo sabía – ¿El.. matrimonio arreglado seria con uno de nuestros hijos..?_

 _\- Si.. – Dijo sin más Fugaku mientras ya dejaba definitivamente su taza ahora vacía – Los del consejo de ancianos Hyugas no podrán sellarla si ella se vuelve matriarca de clan.. ya sea del suyo o de otro.. – Se cruzo de brazos pensando en el dilema de su amigo para luego seguir hablando – Él cree que del propio no lo será.. no podrá siquiera luchar contra su hermana si no tiene el carácter de Hiashi.._

 _\- ¿Eso.. significa que Sasuke se tendría que casar con Hinata-chan para no ser sellada..? – Pregunto un poco más tranquila._

 _Itachi no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba y hasta cierto punto también le preocupo la pequeña que era muy buena y amable con todos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió, fue escuchar el tono y la forma en la que lo dijo su madre como si se resignara o como si no tuviese problema de que aquello pase._

 _\- Es lo que propuso Hiashi.. un matrimonio arreglado entre ellos.. – Dijo sin más el hombre en tono serio – Sabe que Itachi no desea el puesto y que probablemente se lo seda a Sasuke mientras que él se encargara ya sea de ser ANBU o en la policía con Shisui.. por eso me lo propuso.. Sasuke es solo un año más grande que ella.._

 _\- Bueno.. – Dijo más tranquila la pelinegra – Eso no es tan.. – Quiso opinar al respecto, pero su esposo no la dejo._

 _\- Le dije que no.. – Respondió tajante el líder del clan Uchiha – No le hare eso a Sasuke.. no lo obligare a eso.._

 _\- Fugaku.. – Sonrió con ternura Mikoto al ver el amor que él tenía por sus hijos aunque no lo demostrara – Se lo que piensas y adoro que seas así.. pero.. deberías aceptarlo.._

 _Ambos pelinegros, uno escondido y el otro no, se sorprendieron por las palabras que acababa de soltar y por el modo que lo decía de nuevo. Fugaku quiso contradecirla o incluso decirle lo loca que se había vuelto._

 _\- Antes de que me trates de loca.. – Dijo Mikoto segura de lo que pensaba su marido – Esta mañana.. Sasuke me pregunto que le gustaban a las niñas.. y estoy segura de haberlo visto extraño desde que la invitación llego.. – Recordó a su hijo – Él.. tenía esa duda.. Y luego de que le dije los regalos que no podría comprar.. le hable sobre las flores.. – Sonrió ante el recuerdo de verlo animado por conseguir un regalo a su alcance – Corrió a nuestro jardín como un loco en busca de algunas pero el invierno hace que no florezcan muchas.. supongo que eso lo molesto.. por eso su cara.. no consiguió las flores para Hinata-chan._

 _\- Pero que le quiera dar flores no significa nada.. – Dijo Fugaku sin entender a donde quería llegar su esposa con ese comportamiento._

 _\- Claro que si.. – Negó con la cabeza ante el poco romanticismo que mostraba su esposo – Escucha.. – Llamo su atención completamente – Es invitado a cientos de cumpleaños de niñas y a ninguno se preocupó por darle un regalo.. solo con el de Hinata-chan estaba así.. incluso cuando estábamos ya dentro de la mansión Hyuga.. – Recordó ese momento que hizo que con su amiga sonrieran – Hanashi me hablo de sus flores y Sasuke le pregunto si podía darle algunas.. luego de eso se perdió por todo el tiempo pero no me preocupe pensando que estaría eligiendo las flores.. Hanashi lo autorizo a cortar cuantas quisiera.._

 _Itachi ahora entendió por fin el enojo de su hermano durante la fiesta, pero sobre todo cuando lo vio con Hinata. Y aunque en un principio pensó que solo era una rabieta por no haber estado con él, era una escena de celos por haber estado con la peliazul y seguramente por lo que ella le había dicho al despedirse._

 _\- Aunque.. – Siguió Mikoto bajo la mirada de dos ojinegros sin saberlo esta vez por el tema mayor que se tocaba – Después parecía seguir molesto.. quizás no encontró las flores que quería.. – Lo medito un poco y siguió – Aun así.. acepta lo que propone Hiashi solo con una condición.._

 _\- ¿Cual..? – Pregunto Fugaku sin poder creer que su hijo de cinco años ya pensara en regalarle flores a una niña con tan solo esa corta edad._

 _\- Que sea un acuerdo libre.. – Pidió también pensando en la felicidad de los pequeños – Que si ellos no llegan a estar enamorados no se casaran.. Yo.. – Tenia un presentimiento – Creo que terminaran juntos.. pero quiero que tengan la posibilidad de ser libres también.. Hanashi.. ella.. también pediría lo mismo por su hija y para Sasuke.. sin importarle el sello.. – Termino con algo de pena por ese pensamiento._

 _\- No hay forma de hacerte desistir de esto ¿no..? – Pregunto cansado el patriarca, además de conocer la respuesta. Vio a su esposa y la sonrisa en su rostro que ya respondía su pregunta – Hmp.. Hablare con él a primera hora para firmar los papeles.._

 _\- Tranquilo Fugaku.. – Lo abrazo Mikoto sabiendo que no sería reciproco pero no le importaba, así eran ellos – Créeme.. Algo me dice que Hinata-chan está destinada para nuestro Sasuke.._

 _Itachi se alejó de aquella muestra de amor de sus padres que rara vez se daba, por no decir que nunca, y volvió a su cuarto, procesando todo lo escuchado. No pudo dormir en toda la noche, pensando en lo que había escuchado y como ahora el destino de su hermano y el de la pequeña Hyuga ya estaba escrito y unido. Lo que más tranquilidad le daba, es que la pequeña no era mala, podía verla que era toda ternura y dulzura que no lo llegaría a sofocar, pero lo que más lo calmaba era que aquello era libre por mas acuerdo que hubiese._

 _Al día siguiente, como había escuchado, su padre salió temprano diciendo que tenía una reunión importante. Ni siquiera cuestiono porque ya sabía a donde se iría y pensó como lo tomaría su hermano, ya que su madre a simple vista se la podía ver tranquila y hasta sonriente. Por otro lado, su hermanito, no dejaba de repetirle mil veces en un solo momento, que era un completo aburrido que no sabía ni como divertirse, cosa que irónicamente lo divertía un poco más._

Salió de su ensoñazón sintiendo que ya había perdido bastante tiempo en aquel lugar, pero aun así tenía una gran sonrisa en todo el rostro por recordar como comenzó a ser el aburrido para su hermano, como también donde todo comenzó. Todo había comenzado con esa fiesta de cumpleaños número cuatro de la peliazul y estaba seguro de que ni siquiera su hermano de debería recordar, no así Hinata que por lo visto si recordaba incluso el nombre con el que bautizo a uno de sus cuervos y eso lo sabía porque Sasuke se le había plantado para hacerle un cuestionamiento sobre la relación que había tenido con su ahora novia.

Confiado de lo mismo que pensaba su madre, prendió un poco de fuego en su mano y quemo aquel pergamino. Ya no haría falta, no lo necesitarían ninguno de los clanes, porque está seguro de que, por algo, aquella delicada kunoichi, había cruzado caminos con su hermano.

Salió de aquel lugar dejándolo como lo encontró y volvió a su casa, llegando cinco minutos más tarde de lo acordado. Apenas logro abrir la puerta, vio a su hermano y a la Hyuga, listos para salir, seguramente a ir a buscarlo.

\- Llegas tarde.. – Dijo sin más Sasuke, pero su tono demostraba lo tranquilo que ahora estaba.

Por lo visto, la reconciliación fue buena y no estaba más molesto, aunque ver a la peliazul a su lado, toda avergonzada, sonrojada y como ahora su cabello estaba atado en una trenza de costado como si tapara algo, le hizo negar con la cabeza suponiendo que efectivamente tendría que hablar con su hermano sobre algunas cosas.

\- Solo fueron cinco minutos.. – No era una disculpa, pero sabía que era consciente del retraso cuando él no era así – Vamos.. – Dijo dándole la espalda para caminar a las calles del clan – Esta vez.. los invito yo..

\- Ey.. – Lo llamo Sasuke sin poder creer lo descuidado de su hermano en ese día – Mejor cámbiate.. – Vio como su hermano lo miraba confundido y rodo los ojos – No sé dónde estuviste pero tienes toda la espalda y el pantalón lleno de polvo..

\- Oh.. – Recordó Itachi, que se había sentado en aquella silla polvorienta y no le quedo más que sonreír apenado – Tienes razón.. saldré en cinco minutos..

La pareja vio como Itachi subía a su cuarto para cambiarse de ropa y simplemente lo esperaron sabiendo que, si decía cinco minutos, así eran. A menos esta, que pasara algo que lo hiciera perderse un poco de la realidad, ya sea en recuerdos o pensamientos. Aunque ahora que lo veían, no sabían a cuál de las dos es que pasaba eso.

\- Listo.. – Sintieron que Itachi decía al sabir cambiado con ropa de civil.

\- Bien.. vamos.. – Dijo Sasuke saliendo por la puerta, seguido de todos – Muero de hambre..

\- Itachi-san.. – Lo llamo Hinata con una sonrisa – Quizás deberíamos llamar a Kisame-san.. a él también le gustara compartir con nosotros..

\- En ese caso.. – Dijo Itachi correspondiendo la sonrisa y queriendo hacer un chiste – Descartaremos cualquier comida con pescado – Dijo a modo de burla.

Hinata sonrió y rio delicadamente por la sutil broma del pelinegro, ignorando como su novio ahora se molestaba e iba gruñendo por lo bajo.

\- Tks.. Ni que fuera tan divertido.. – Dijo molesto y luego abrazo a la peliazul para alejarla un poco de su hermano – No te dejes engañar Hinata.. Itachi es un completo aburrido..

\- ¡Sasuke! – Lo regaño tiernamente Hinata por sus palabras hacia su hermano mayor – No digas esas cosas..

\- Solo digo la verdad.. – Se defendió el pelinegro al ver como su novia lo regañaba, pero sabía que la culpa de todo había sido de Itachi así que volteo a verlo – Tú no eres más que un aburrido..

Itachi podía ver al pequeño Sasuke de cinco años de nuevo, diciéndole exactamente lo mismo, pero ahora se lo imaginaba tomando de la mano de la peliazul, para alejarla de él como buen celoso que era y no quería que nadie estuviese cerca de su novia o que robara la atención que era para él. No pudo evitar sonreír ante aquella imagen y sentía que, por fin, estaba en paz con todos. Sabía que desde donde estuviera su madre, estaría feliz de tener a Hinata como una nueva hija y en ese lugar, estaría diciéndole a su padre, un gran y gigantesco "te lo dije".

Siguió caminando con la parejita que iba por delante de él, y fueron hasta un restaurante donde pronto también llegaría su compañero y compartiría una agradable comida en familia. Porque, aunque fuera pequeña, esa era toda la familia que podía pedir para ser feliz.

\- Ya Itachi.. – Se molesto Sasuke – Deja de sonreír..

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo..? – Pregunto con gracia y burla Itachi, para luego mirar a la peliazul – Hinata-san.. ¿acaso es molesto que sonría..?

\- Para nada Itachi-san.. – Respondió con una sonrisa Hinata, volteando un poco la cabeza ya que Sasuke no la soltaba – Diría que le sienta bien sonreír así..

\- ¡Hinata! – Se detuvo a medio camino Sasuke, molesto por lo que su hermano decía, pero lo escucho reír y supo que solo lo estaba provocando – Tks.. Demonios.. – Se molesto aún más al caer como un novato.

\- Pero.. Tu sonrisa es más linda Sasuke.. – Dijo despacio Hinata, mientras se sonrojaba y se colocaba de puntitas de pie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Sasuke apenas adopto un tono rosado claro en sus mejillas por las palabras de la peliazul y por el beso, así que trato de salir airoso de la situación y volvió a caminar para llegar al restaurante.

\- Vamos que tengo hambre.. – Dijo sin mirarlos, mientras tomaba la mano de la peliazul esperando apartarla un poco de la vista de su hermano.

Este, no pudo evitar sonreír e incluso la primogénita Hyuga también se encontraba divertida, guardándose una sonrisa cómplice entre los dos para así no molestar más el orgullo del menor Uchiha.

Todos llegaron a una pequeña casa que servía de restaurante y pidieron primero, pequeños bocadillos para poder hablar tranquilamente, hasta que llegara el plato fuerte. Habían elegido una mesa para cuatro, con vista a una ventana para no sentirses tan encerrados. Sasuke aprovecho las vistas y miro a un lado viendo lo feliz que estaba su novia a su lado, compartiendo aquella comida, hablando alegremente con el compañero de su hermano. Vio a su hermano, disfrutar de la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el aire y como con solo verlo vivo, sin ser juzgado por lo que tuvo que hacer, terminaba de disipar el peso que siempre llevo en sus hombros por no haber conocido la verdad a tiempo, acabando con su vida antes de lo que era correcto. Incluso, vio al ex Akatsuki como recibía consejos de cómo manejar a los niños, por parte de la peliazul y se sintió agradecido de vivir todo aquello, de disfrutar las cosas así. Giro apenas el rostro para el lado de la ventana y apenas mirando el cielo, una pequeña briza arrastro hermosas flores lilas por donde él miraba.

\- Lo hice bien Hinata.. – Pensó en voz alta Sasuke sintiendo que era ella la que, de alguna forma, ya se estaba despidiendo de él.

\- ¿Qué cosa Sasuke..? – Pregunto Hinata pensando que se refería a algo de lo que estaban hablando o algún logro nuevo del pelinegro.

\- Nada.. – Negó con una sonrisa ladina, mientras pasaba su brazo por los hombros de la peliazul y besaba sus cabellos – ¿No te preocupa que esos niños se asusten al ver tu cara..? – Le pregunto con burla al cabeza de tiburón.

\- Mejor así.. – Respondió sin problema Kisame – Así me aseguro de que me hagan más caso..

Todos sonrieron y rieron durante su comida, pensando en lo lindo que era poder pasar ratos así. Sasuke miro a su hermano y este le sonrió completamente agradecido, porque al igual que él, también estaba pensando en que el menor lo había hecho bien. Y es que, siendo mayor, ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar en el caso de tener la oportunidad que tuvo su hermano menor.

Porque él, tenía claro en qué momento su vida cambio para siempre a pesar de todo, cuando tomo la peor de las decisiones, él tenía en claro todo aquello, y aun con la duda de saber si lo que hacía estaba bien o no, se animó a cambiar absolutamente todo, con tal de hacer un mundo mucho mejor.

Porque simplemente, el pelinegro si se animó, se animó a mover esa simple piedra que había en su camino, para desatar un mundo completamente distinto, un mundo que por más que conocía, se volvía cada vez más distinto con las decisiones que iba tomando, un mundo donde cambio el destino de cientos de personas, solo por haber movido esa piedra que simbolizaba su toma de decisiones. Porque su pasado tan devastador, tan doloroso que lo iba a sumergir en la inmensa oscuridad de nuevo, pudo ser cambiado gracias a que alguien creyó en él, que le dijo que moviera esa piedra, que él podía, que era capaz de atreverse a volverse incluso juez y verdugo con tal de salvar a sus amigos, familia y amor. Simplemente, es si se atrevió.

Y la vida, lo llevo a que las cosas que más deseaba salieran como esperaba, sin saber que desde el primer momento, siempre estuvo escrito que él sería el encargado de mover esa simple piedra, que todo lo que vivió, era para llevarlo a ese momento, que sus caminos se cruzarían para que él pudiese llegar a donde llego, porque sus vidas estaban entrelazadas a través del tiempo, conectadas por un antiguo llamado que se escucha a lo largo de las eras, llamado DESTINO y con él, nadie puede ni luchar ni vencer. Porque, aunque no lo creamos, el destino ya este marcado, escrito y nadie lo podrá cambiar.

 **/_ /**

 **Wow.. no pensé que llegaría este día.. pero llego.. no se si logre llenar sus expectativas con este SasuHina.. no se si les habrá gustado este final que elegí desde el primer momento en que subí el cap numero uno.. Ojala que si.. ojala que lo tomen a bien ii que si les sorprendió sea para algo bueno jejejej.. Este es el final de esta larga historia.. llevo mucho tiempo con ella ii la verdad que no quería tardar tanto pero aun así lo hice ii perdón por eso.. Espero de corazón que disfruten de la historia.. que les entretenga ii que en cierta forma se pregunten todos si se animarían.. esa misma pregunta que hice en la introducción del primer cap, la vuelvo a dejar.. ¿Nos atreveríamos..? ¿nos volveríamos jueces y verdugos si tuviésemos la posibilidad de cambiar cosas que de otro modo no podríamos..? Yo honestamente no lo se.. no se si me atrevería.. hay cosas que si estaría bueno cambiar.. pero sé que nadie lo creería ii eso me hace decir que quizás no vale la pena.. o que de todas formas ya estaba dicho que eso pasaría.. que nadie creería ii que todo se repetiría.. viéndolo ii viviéndolo por segunda vez..**

 **En fin.. creo que me estoy yendo por las ramas en el último escrito en esta historia jejejeje.. ¡perdón! Volvamos a la felicidad.. espero de corazón que les guste el ultimo cap ii que esta larga historia (en tiempo) haya sido de su agrado ii les deje una sonrisa en el rostro.. ame escribirla por que de verdad me gusta esta pareja.. la amo de lo tierna que quedarían los dos juntos.. pero lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho que Sasuke pasara por todo lo que paso.. así que mis próximas historias, la aldea estará en paz.. como debió ser jejejejej..**

 **Eso ultimo.. significa que OBVIAMENTE seguiré escribiendo sobre ellos jejejejej.. así que espérenme.. además tengo una historia que me olvide ii que ya actualizare jejejej..**

 **Bueno.. creo que es hora de irme despidiendo de esta historia pero no sin antes de decir lo mismo de siempre.. Vean la película El Príncipe de Persia que es hermosa ii de ella tome esta idea de las arenas del tiempo.. incluso el último párrafo tiene mucho que ver con lo que se dice al final de la película.**

 **Después.. Estoy en la obligación de aclarar que si hay errores (u horrores) es porque no termine ni el manga ni el anime de Naruto.. Todo lo que se es por los fanfic que leí o por la wiki.. Si me confundo en algo importante sepan que es por eso..**

 **Ahora si.. con los últimos saluditos ya que no puedo actualizar el cap si después alguien más escribe..**

 **AmyU! Antes que nada.. me encanta leer que alguien relee mi historia jejejej.. eso es hermoso porque yo suelo hacer lo mismo con otros fanfic ii que alguien se sienta como yo es hermoso.. me hace sentir que voy por buen camino con la historia como para que la quieras leer otra vez jejej.. no puedo creer que te amaneciste por leerme.. eso es.. wow! Es increíble.. gracias por ese cariño tan grande! Me gusta tu definición de hogar, porque también es la mía.. siempre considere que hogar es donde estas con las personas que amas..**

 **Al final te sorprendí con los dos cap seguiditos jejejej.. Espero haber atado todos los cabos que había ii que por lo menos la historia tuviera sentido ii fuera de su agrado :) y no son los únicos que saben como calmarlo al Uchiha.. Shikamaru también lo descubrió en un cap jejejeje.. pobre.. ii bueno.. aquí llego la sorpresa ii espero que fuera bien recibida.. ¡Gracias por la review en los cap seguiditos!**

 **Sara-nadia! Que hermoso que te guste tanto la historia como para decir que la amas.. eso me pone muy feliz! Con respecto a tu pregunta.. no voy a abarcar eso por que lo tengo destinado a otra historia que espero publicar.. pero shhh.. que nadie se entere que primero tengo que continuar la que deje algo estancada ii cuando ya este mas avanzada, publicare algo sobre la película que dices..**

 **XukiUchiha! Que hermoso que me extrañaras jejeje ni mi familia lo hace pero aquí siento mucho amor que espero responderlo con capítulos decentes ii entretenidos jejejej.. yo también tengo de debilidad a los Uchiha.. son simplemente perfectos jejejej.. hasta Madara tenia lo suyo jejej..**

 **Siempre tratare de responder a los reviews.. no importa que tan largos sea.. no tengo drama.. yo respondo porque ya que no solo se toman el tiempo de leerme, sino de escribirme, lo mínimo que merecen es una respuestita jejejej.. nunca me aburro de leerlos a todos.. se que me aleje un poco de la historia de la película.. ii decir poco es siendo bastante mentirosa jejeje.. me aleje muchísimo.. pero lo que mas me importaba de la historia, era la daga.. aun así me dices que te gusto así que eso ya me deja tranquila ii contenta de por lo menos hacerlo bien jejejej.. Espero que la sorpresa de este capítulo fuera buena jejej ii si no que no fuera tan mala jejejeje.. ¡Gracias por las dos reviews!**

 **Ahora por ultimo.. quiero agradecer a todos en general.. las reviews siempre las agradecí, así que ahora compartiré a todos los que me dieron follow ii favorito..**

 **Gracias por los Follows a:**

 **Hinata Uchiha.H** **-** **Sinfoniaa** **-** **Veramy** **-** **XukiUchiha** **-** **esther82** **-** **kioh** **-** **Anairam Mariana** **-** **Andrea Uchiha** **-** **Marce25** **-** **layill** **-** **ormaL92** **-** **rinconsara1302** **-** **DAMIC00** **-** **mimystar17** **-** **Damonian** **-** **-** **luned anko89** **-** **miey-chan** **-** **uchihinata-20** **-** **Sakuralizbeth** **-** **Suikyo1712** **-** **bjol** **-** **Teresa653** **-** **unicordcool** **-** **Debora-lunnyy** **-** **ThePrinces** **-** **Asucey Uchiha** **-** **RedAmberLady95** **-** **Frn08** **-** **Hina D. Hitsumakiha** **-** **Lizy188p** **-** **Mta12** **-** **Rafael Fernandes1** **-** **MitcheLove** **-** **celuaso** **-** **yue yuna** **-** **karla1695** **-** **Alex Almz123** **-** **MiichabSweet** **-** **yasaka** **-** **AnnelieseHitsuki7** **-** **beartes** **-** **HinataUchihaKurosaki** **-** **Mizuki Sota** **-** **Lop001** **-** **ross27** **-** **Gianica** **-** **.chan** **-** **yoselinacorralada** **-** **Amaaiiaa** **-** **hatsume uchiha** **-** **rsgauna1986** **-** **Hinataotsutsuki-sama** **-** **Raquel Huerta** **-** **SoulMoon51** **-** **sasuhina15-nl** **-** **Tsukihyuchiha** **-** **BlueLoverboy** **-** **Bk-201joel** **-** **Erika Martinez Gonzalez** **-** **clausuhh** **-** **666** **-** **DreamXZ** **-** **futaba mikami** **-** **.xt** **-** **NoraBlom** **-** **Mangetsu Hyuga** **-** **SH19** **-** **18** **-** **Kinji Yasakani Uchiha** **-** **Mikashimota Z** **-** **liizetth** **-** **maria-chan-luna** **-** **Agatha Sama** **-** **-** **kokomclouds** **-** **BeppeFenoglio60** **-** **Unique12** **-** **angels1290** **-** **AnonimoSilencioso** **-** **.d** **-** **Lirethz** **-** **-** **UchihaYumiko-chan** **-** **yayapiu** **-** **jhossietaisho** **-** **Frutillita** **-** **Kaori Ken** **-** **Taiga-zen** **-** **sara-nadia** **-** **Eithilen** **-** **Kariana Vanegas Cruz** **-** **GilCa** **-** **JackieBar** **-** **Kushina Nami** **-** **Daessan Barbosa** **-** **.06** **-** **lauraisabel - jacquelinereiman** **-** **LisbesthCullen1993** **-** **Sheiglz** **-** **sandimelo98** **-** **Jack07** **-** **natty jk uchiha** **-** **Yami-chan20** **-** **RenYasakani** **-** **HeiressOfTheFallen** **-** **Lau-RaJ55** **-** **Hinata-Ares** **-** **Cithlalli Bautista** **.**

 **Gracias por los favoritos a:**

 **TaeHan - XukiUchiha - esther82 - kika uchiha - Anairam Mariana - Nightmare96 - ormaL92 - rinconsara1302 - DAMIC00 - kierinahana - mimystar17 - luned anko89 - uchihinata-20 - wendyl0327 - Suikyo1712 - thalia darkness - Knicky Ouji - Liz1997 - unicordcool - Patohf - ThePrinces - Asucey Uchiha - Frn08 - Hina D. Hitsumakiha - ljgr - Mta12 - Rafael Fernandes1 - MitcheLove - yue yuna - cherrymarce - karla1695 - Alex Almz123 - MiichabSweet - yasaka - HinataUchihaKurosaki - Alexein-KLUK - Amaaiiaa - Mizuki Sota - elianapamelabrabo1 - Lop001 - Rojo210 - ross27 - Gianica - .chan - yoselinacorralada - hatsume uchiha - lchavero9 - Sr. Gato Oscuro - Hinataotsutsuki-sama - SoulMoon51 - RedAmberLady95 - Tsukihyuchiha - oscuridad inmortal - BlueLoverboy - Bk-201joel - clausuhh - DreamXZ - futaba mikami - Mangetsu Hyuga - princesasuhina - Erika Martinez Gonzalez - Rito Fernandez - 18 - lobalunallena - maria-chan-luna - Agatha Sama - - kokomclouds - Kinji Yasakani Uchiha - Unique12 - yumiko U. H - angels1290 - AnonimoSilencioso - .d - - UchihaYumiko-chan - Lirethz - yayapiu - Frutillita - Kaori Ken - Elizabeth0914 - Kariana Vanegas Cruz - JackieBar - Kushina Nami - Daessan Barbosa - .06 - jacquelinereiman** **-** **lauraisabel** **-** **Sheiglz** **-** **sandimelo98** **-** **natty jk uchiha** **-** **sara-nadia** **-** **Jaishimahara** **-** **Yami-chan20** **-** **Yhady Uchiha** **-** **RenYasakani** **-** **HeiressOfTheFallen** **-** **Lau-RaJ55** **-** **Hinata-Ares** **-** **Cithlalli Bautista** **.**

 **Ahora si.. hasta una nueva historia..**

 **_¡Mumumuak!_**


End file.
